Una función más
by Shi Feng Huang
Summary: Ideas preconcebidas y conclusiones tomadas precipitadamente dan lugar a una obra de teatro. Lamentablemente, la vida no te pregunta si quieres comprar una entrada...
1. Ch 1 Toccata et fugit

Una persona parte de una idea preconcebida del amor. La otra no tiene ni pajolera idea de qué va la cosa. Pero ambos tienen algo en común: no son la clase de gente que se enamora más de una o dos veces en su vida.  
  
CAPÍTULO UNO. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS - TOCCATA ET FUGIT  
  
(PdV de Akane) 2 días AM*  
  
Ha pasado casi un año desde... la aventura en China y aquel desafortunado intento de boda. Mierda, por qué tendrían que intervenir nuestros padres y joderlo todo con aquel episodio? Justo cuando todavía estaba saboreando el que Ranma me dijera que me quería... Por lo menos me podían haber dejado disfrutar de ese sueño un poquito más.   
  
Por lo visto, no fue nada más que una alucinación por mi parte. Qué más se podía pedir en una escena como esa? Vamos a ver, tu chico (esto también es parte de mi alucinación, llamar a Ranma mi chico) luchando desesperadamente por salvarte mientras tú intentas ayudar en lo posible antes de palmarla, pero llega tarde y te encuentras muerta o casi en sus brazos. Es un clásico de cine. Y sus lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y van a parar a tu cara, mientras musita que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirte cuánto te quería y grita desesperado tu nombre... Y entonces te despiertas de esa especie de trance y el resto del mundo tiene que intervenir en ese preciso instante para joder la escena del beso. Maldita sea.  
  
Un par de días de vuelta a casa y enfundada de blanco, me encuentro más decidida que nunca a dar el gran salto y casarme con él, una idea que hace unos meses me hubiera parecido de lo más ridícula. Sólo porque tengo la estúpida certeza de que me quiere. Y así se lo digo cuando me pregunta por qué quiero casarme. Vale, la verdad es que podría haberle dicho que yo también lo quiero. En fin. Bueno, tampoco hace falta un genio para imaginárselo, al fin y al cabo, llevaba el vestido puesto, no?. Por qué habría de vestirme así si no quisiera realmente casarme con él? Ahora y entonces, tal pregunta está fuera de lugar. Una vez que me aclaró que él nunca había dicho nada semejante, supongo que me cabreé tanto que le dije lo del agua de la fuente mágica. Despecho, probablemente. Tampoco es que le estuviera haciendo chantaje. En todo caso, me lo había hecho a mí mi propio padre. Algunas veces, la voz de la sangre me dice que debería enviarlo al infierno, familia o no.  
  
Este año ha sido de lo más normal. Sólo me han secuestrado un par de veces, Shampoo se está quedando sin trampas para pescar a Ranma o matarme a mí y Ukyo empieza a mostrarse un poco erosionada en su papel de eterna mejor amiga. No me extraña. Ranma sigue siendo un imbécil.   
  
Luego hay episodios divertidos, como aquella estúpida cazavampiros... cómo se llamaba? Se nota que hace tiempo que no escribo en un diario. Con mi hermana Nabiki alrededor, es peligroso guardar textos comprometedores. Bueno, aquella aprendiz de Buffy, una vez que le echó el ojo a Ryoga y esos colmillitos tan graciosos que tiene, comenzó a albergar la noción de que era un vampiro, una clase rara a la que no afectaba la luz del sol ni los ajos o los crucifijos, muy peligrosa... en fin, nos montó un show. Joder, nos dio un susto de muerte cuando casi le clava una estaca en el corazón. La verdad es que los del club de teatro se portaron muy bien, dejándonos un montón de atrezzo. En unas horas improvisamos una cripta y con unos muñecos simulamos todo el numerito de clavar estacas y cortar cabezas. Bueno, la verdad es que nos reímos mucho, Ranma quedaba un poco ridículo en el papel de sacerdote. No ha mejorado mucho desde "Romeo y Julieta". En fin, mejor no meter el dedo en viejas heridas.  
  
Sucesos paranormales aparte, este curso ha sido más de lo mismo. Marimacho. Pervertido. Gorda. Imbécil. Teteras de agua caliente de un lado para otro. Salvamentos. Vendajes. Es curioso cómo ambos sabemos que el otro está pendiente de lo que necesitamos o que su ayuda está al alcance de la mano. Nunca nos decimos 'gracias'. Una de mis amigas me suele comentar que si un chico arriesgara su vida por ella tal y como lo hace Ranma por mí, se derretiría a sus pies. Yo... a veces también me siento derretir por dentro. Pero antes de caer rendida a sus pies, normalmente ya estamos peleando. Además, Ranma ayuda a todo el mundo. Si Shampoo, Ukyo, cualquiera, asoma con un problema, sabe que puede contar con su ayuda. A pesar de lo que puedan creer mis amigas, no tengo la exclusiva...  
  
También ha habido algún que otro encuentro en la tercera fase, de esos que te dejan pensando 'Y si...?', para luego acabar sepultados por la evidencia... Sin embargo, los recuerdos siguen ahí. Carnavales. El Día Blanco. Mi cumpleaños. El suyo. Nada concluyente. El resultado es que esta prórroga se está haciendo un poco cuesta arriba. La incertidumbre quema.  
  
Pasado mañana termina el curso. Estaremos graduados y listos para ir a la Universidad. Se supone que por la tarde habrá otra ceremonia de boda programada. No sé que pensar.  
  
Suspiro. Debo haber leído demasiados cuentos y novelas de amor occidentales. Dónde si no podría haber cogido la idea de que uno puede casarse por amor? Y lo peor es que me la he tragado, anzuelo, sedal y caña incluídos. Puede que yo sí ame a Ranma, pero hasta que no sepa si él me quiere, cómo podría casarme con él? Cómo podría pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona que no me quiere? El honor de mi familia y de nuestra escuela de artes marciales dependerán de ello, pero me da igual. Soy una egoísta, vale, no hay nada nuevo aquí. Pero creo que nuestra felicidad, la de Ranma y la mía, son más importantes que el honor. El honor no puede besarte, ni acariciarte, ni abrazarte, ni susurrarte al oído. Cómo podría irme a la cama con alguien que no me quiere o concebir un hijo con él? Y tener que buscar el amor fuera del matrimonio, tanto por mi parte como por la suya...  
  
No sé qué pensar. Vaya, cómo me repito. Seguro que hay otras muchas adolescentes japonesas con preguntas similares rondando por la cabeza. Quizá podríamos montar un congreso. O una sesión de terapia de grupo.  
  
Es esto sarcasmo? Pues deja un saborcillo amargo en la boca.  
  
Quedan dos días. Dos días para averiguar la respuesta a la gran pregunta. 48 horas. Nunca me han parecido tan largos los segundos. Hay tantas cosas que dependen de estos dos días...  
  
Me largo a dar un paseo antes de que el pesimismo me haga visitar el armario del salón donde mi padre guarda el sake. Algunas veces la tentación de pillar una buena jumera es muy fuerte. Claro que mi escasa habilidad en artes marciales quedaría aún más mermada... Lo dicho, me largo a dar un paseo.  
  
(PdV de Ranma, 2 días AM*)  
  
Por fin, después de una semana buscando, he encontrado el anillo perfecto. Nunca pensé que sería tan complicado. Al fin y al cabo, es tan sólo un anillo, no? Buah, cómo se puso mi madre cuando le dije eso!!! El anillo de boda es para toda la vida, que si simboliza no sé qué rollos sobre el amor sin fin... No puedo creer que me tuviera dos horas escuchándola. Claro que tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer mientras me ajustaba el smoking. Tiene que estar todo listo para pasado mañana.   
  
Espero que le guste. No es que tenga experiencia en joyería (no soy Nabiki), pero a mí me parece bonito. El rubí es... bueno, me recuerda tanto a Akane. Rojo fuego, igual que ella cuando se cabrea. Me estoy riendo sólo de recordar sus cabreos. Me encanta hacerla rabiar. Se lo toma todo tan a pecho... es como una niña pequeña, tan ingenua...   
  
Supongo que una vez que estemos casados no debería hacerlo, al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre, que tengo que tratarla con respeto. La verdad es que no me importa, me gusta más cuando sonríe. Sobre todo si me sonríe a mí, por alguna cosa que he hecho o dicho.   
  
No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar, estoy más acostumbrado a chincharla que a llevarme bien con ella. Aunque este último año hemos cortado un poco con la tónica de insultos y peleas, no? Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta. En carnavales... o el Día Blanco. Si no me hubiera echado atrás... Para una vez que estamos solos. Tendría que haberla besado... En fin, no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada.  
  
Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que mi madre me dé alguna idea. Siempre que no me tenga que poner en plan baboso, claro, con flores y demás. Bueno, las flores sí que le gustan a Akane, pero aparte de eso... Gracias al idiota de mi padre, he pasado tanto tiempo fuera de la civilización que no tengo ni zorra idea de qué hacen los matrimonios... (sonrojándose) bueno, alguna sí. Pero después de la boda, qué? Qué vamos a hacer? Seguro que Akane quiere ir a la Universidad. Yo, no lo tengo claro. Pero tampoco quiero que esté lejos de mí...   
  
Ostras, no, ahora no quiero calentarme la cabeza... Sobre todo porque ahora me toca hablar con Ukyo. Necesito una caja de aspirinas. Mira que le he estado soltando indirectas, pero no hay tu tía, no hace ni puñetero caso y sigue insistiendo con la cosa del compromiso. Pensaba que le había quedado claro después del intento anterior.  
  
Bueno, voy a esconder los anillos. Conociendo a mi viejo, no durarán en casa más de dos minutos.  
  
(Tres horas después)  
  
Dos horas. Dos horas! No puedo creer que me haya tirado dos horas intentando explicarle a Ukyo por qué voy a casarme con Akane. Y dejarle claro que no es sólo una cuestión de honor. Me alegro de haber salido vivo... wah, no recordaba que la espátula esa maldita estuviera tan afilada. No esperaba llegar a la noche de bodas con cardenales.   
  
O quizá sí, conociendo a Akane...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.   
  
Ntsch, mira que reírme en medio de este embolao... En fin, prefiero que me los propine Akane... Si estuviera aquí ya me habría matado, gastando la palabra 'pervertido' en el intento.  
  
Mwahahahahahaha.   
  
Ow, me duele el estómago de reírme. Y la mandíbula. Akane tiene razón. Soy un pervertido.  
  
(PdV de Nabiki, 2 días AM*)  
  
Creo que lo tengo todo listo. Sacerdote: comprobado; catering: comprobado (pobre Kasumi, ya tuvo bastante con la paliza que se dio el año pasado, aunque ya sé que eso no se va a repetir...); agencia de viajes: por confirmar la reserva, puede esperar. Chiharu, Yukino, Sokho y Yui ya se han comprometido a mantener a Ukyo y Shampoo ocupadas con un cumpleaños y entregas por toda la ciudad. Kodachi está en otra ciudad 'compitiendo'. Kuno-chan está aún en casa con la pata rota. Ntsch, cómo se le ocurre incordiar a Akane en pleno SPM... hombres. Ryoga está perdido para variar, espero que Akari lo encuentre pronto.  
  
Creo que lo tengo todo cubierto. Bueno, los novios no. Y mira que tengo material sobre ellos para chantajearlos hasta el altar y más allá de la noche de bodas como quería papá. Gracias al cielo que Kasumi existe. No creo que ninguna de nosotras dos quiera ser tía tan pronto. De hecho, espero no serlo en varios años. Para qué están los condones? Bueno, quizá le podría pasar a Akane anticonceptivos bajo mano, sería un negocio lucrativo. Seguro que ella tampoco se ve con una panza a cuestas. Y no me imagino a Ranma con un crío en brazos.   
  
Ufff, sólo la idea me da escalofríos. Si los dos tienen la edad mental de un crío de doce! Mira que me repatea que me hayan fichado para no boicotear la boda. Qué rácanos que son los rivales de los novios! Entre todos podían haber comprado mis servicios... Bueno, no podría volver a pisar mi casa porque fijo que me echan, pero es que... me da todo tan mala espina. Han pasado ya dos años desde que empezara este teatro y no han cambiado casi nada. Este año han rebajado un poco el volumen de sus peleas, pero los veo... igual de inmaduros.  
  
Quién lo diría, la Reina de Hielo se descongela un poquito y siente lástima de su hermana pequeña y su futuro cuñado. Espero no hablar en sueños.  
  
Daría cualquier cosa porque la boda no se llevara a cabo. Me da mal yuyu. Pero conociendo a Ranma, fijo que su madre lo lleva al altar a punta de katana. Y Akane se dejará llevar por el rollo del honor de la familia y las artes marciales y toda esa historia del milenio pasado.  
  
O quizá no. Últimamente la veo un poco rara, muy pensativa. Igual decide casarse y luego se larga a la universidad. A lo mejor allí tendría oportunidad de conocer a alguien legal... o por lo menos de crecer un poco, que no le vendría mal.   
  
Estoy diciendo tonterías. Si Akane se casa, mi padre hará todo lo posible por retenerla aquí para que cuide de su maridito y se líe a tener hijos.   
  
No sé, me da la impresión de que se va a dar una hostia de cualquier manera.  
  
Y Ranma, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Inmaduro y con un pa... un mal bicho por padre y una señora un poco paranoica como madre, no me imagino cómo puede afrontar sacar adelante el gimnasio y una familia. La mera noción me parece ridícula. Y es casi seguro que no quiere ir a la universidad, con Akane o sin ella.  
  
Quisiera no haberlo planeado todo tan bien. Claro que Kasumi y Nodoka me están vigilando en todo momento. No puedo dar un paso en falso. Me juego el poder ir a la Todai, el sueño de mi vida.   
  
Joder.  
  
---------------------------- (PdV de Akane, 1 día AM*)  
  
Aparentemente, mi padre me había concedido a mí un mayor tiempo de gracia (vaya, yo hubiera jurado que de angustia) que a Ranma, ya que le ha dicho lo de la boda esta misma mañana en el desayuno. Después de casi dos años de compromiso, aunque no fuera deseado, alguien hubiera apostado a que éste cambiaría de disco? No. Sólo un gilipollas hubiera apostado por la opción positiva 'sí, encantado' o la escéptica 'no sé...', en lugar de por la ganadora 'Por qué querría yo casarme con una marimacho tan inútil como Akane?', seguida de una larga ristra de mis defectos.  
  
Vale, no hace falta un gilipollas, sino UNA gilipollas. Una gilipollas que de pronto pierde el apetito y se limita a coger la cartera para ir al instituto. Sólo por el gusto de oír algo que no tenga que ver con la boda o con Ranma. Para mi suerte, estos últimos días se dedican exclusivamente a hablar de las salidas profesionales. Al menos puedo concentrarme en mi futuro con más claridad. Por una vez, le estoy agradecida a Shampoo de que asaltara a Ranma en el camino a Furinkan. Me ha evitado tener que escuchar alguna de sus gracias.  
  
Entre mis amigas, es un secreto a voces lo de la boda de mañana, aunque han tenido el buen sentido de mantenerlo más o menos cubierto y no recordármelo precisamente hoy. De hecho, algunas están encargadas (por Nabiki, quién lo iba a decir) de mantener ocupadas a mis rivales mientras se desarrolla la ceremonia. Cuánta amabilidad por parte de mi hermana. Mi padre o los Saotome le deben haber soltado un buen pellizco.  
  
Saludo a Ukyo en el periodo de descanso y me devuelve el saludo de forma cansina. Creo que ha oído algo de la boda. De hecho, se la ve un poco depre, no se da el aire habitual en preparar sus okonomiyakis. Ni siquiera se molesta en hacerle uno a Ranma en forma de corazón. Cuando todo esto pase, espero que sea feliz. Creo que se lo merece.  
  
La vuelta a casa ha sido un trámite más, para colmo acompañada de Ranma. Justo hoy en que no me apetece verlo, no podría aparecer Ryoga, Mouse, Kuno, otra prometida...? Me conformo con cualquiera. Cualquier cosa con tal de no oírlo comentar mis 'virtudes' o cómo no sería capaz de encontrar un marido si no fuera por el compromiso, el porqué querría alguien tan maravilloso como él casarse conmigo, etc. Otras veces le hubiera dado una patada a la cerca, para que se diera un baño. Sabiendo lo mucho que le jode transformarse en chica, no sé por qué he desperdiciado esa oportunidad. Soy demasiado buena.  
  
Me estoy riendo sólo de pensarlo. Buena, yo?  
  
No quiero ver a nadie. Necesito pensar. Quisiera creer que mi dormitorio es mi santuario, pero nunca sé si Nabiki ha colado una de sus grabadoras por aquí. Aún así, es mejor que nada. Mejor que estar en el salón oyendo a kasumi preparar la cena, o a Nodoka, dando algún tipo de consejo. Si alguien me habla ahora de la boda creo que lo estamparía contra la pared, artista marcial o no.  
  
(varias horas después)  
  
Ojalá pudiera dormirme. Sería todo un descanso. Ya me he leído todas las revistas y tebeos que tenía a mano y nada. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar... Cualquier cosa? Estoy tan desesperada que probaría cualquier remedio.  
  
Esta noche voy a esperar a que mi padre se vaya a dormir para probar mi primera copa de sake.  
  
(PdV de Nabiki, 1 día AM*)  
  
El desayuno de esta mañana ha sido de lo más curioso. Akane me ha sorprendido. Yo creía que Ranma sabía lo de la boda con la misma antelación que mi hermana y que ya se había resignado a su sino, pero ha salido con el típico rebuzno de que por qué alguien tan maravilloso cómo él debería casarse con una marimacho como Akane o algo similar. Lo he oído tantas veces que ya desconecto cada vez que ponen ese disco.  
  
Lo curioso es que Akane no ha saltado enseguida con la típica respuesta sobre el pervertido y bicho raro y demás halagos que le dedica a Ranma. Simplemente, ha dejado el tazón de arroz sobre la mesa, se ha excusado y se ha largado. Creo que le ha dolido.  
  
Me parece que no he sido la única sorprendida. Ranma también se ha quedado mirando cómo se iba, más aún cuando ha cogido la cartera para irse al instituto sin esperarlo. Algunas veces me gustaría creer que Ranma sólo dice esas tonterías para tomarle el pelo, pero en dos años ya podía haber averiguado que mi hermana tiene un sentido del humor muy limitado en lo que se refiere a sí misma. Y la verdad es que oír eso la víspera de su boda...  
  
Ojalá pase algo. Dónde están esas novias de Ranma que luego aparecen hasta debajo de las piedras? No podía aparecer una nueva o dos que interrumpieran la ceremonia? Qué putada que no pueda echar mano de Genma para localizar a alguna. Está en casa de Nodoka y no le hemos visto el pelo desde hace unos días.  
  
(Por la tarde)  
  
Mi hermana ha vuelto a casa, con cara de haberse tragado un sapo. Está de un humor de perros. Lo curioso es que no se dedica a practicar el levantamiento de mazo sobre la cabeza de Ranma. Me está poniendo un poco nerviosa. Si estalla, espero estar fuera del radio de explosión.  
  
(pdV de Ranma, un día AM*, después de que Akane haya abandonado la mesa)  
  
Joder. La he cagado a lo grande... La culpa es de Soun. Por qué tenía que mencionar la boda? Si yo ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber... Bueno, al menos, lo imprescindible.  
  
(una visión mental de su madre explicándole claramente cuándo tenía que decír 'Sí, quiero' y ponerle el anillo a la novia).  
  
Supongo que no podía desperdiciar el último día de soltero sin tomarle el pelo a Akane. Debe tener un mal día. Ni siquiera se ha enfadado conmigo, ni verbal ni físicamente. Vale, tiene que tener un día muy chungo. Eso no ha pasado nunca, verdad? Por lo menos que yo recuerde... en fin, más vale que corra para alcanzarla.  
  
Buah, el cabreo le ha debido dar energía de sobra para ir tan ligera. O eso, o ha salido corriendo. Mierda. Y todo por mi bocaza... eh, ahí está.   
  
"Akane! Akane, espera!"  
  
Ni puto caso. Ya estoy casi a su altura.  
  
"Akane!!! Esperame! Lo de antes era... Argh, Shampoo, déjame en paz, vale? Ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a darme el follón, no? Acaso no escuchas nunca?"  
  
Mis órganos internos están bailando la conga, con la fuerza del apretón que me está dando.  
  
"Shampoo llevar Ailen a China"  
  
"Déjalo ya, voy a llegar tarde al instituto... no, Akane? Akane..."  
  
Akane está ya a unos 30 o 40 metros y sigue alejándose. Esto me está empezando a poner nervioso. Qué hacer? Qué hacer?  
  
"Ailen quieto, Ailen quiere ir a China".  
  
Ailen? Ailén, mis co... Esta maldita amazona ya me tiene frito.  
  
"YA TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ. NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MÍ EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA, LO PILLAS?"  
  
Me doy la vuelta y salgo pitando. Me tiene harto, se cree que porque eche unas pocas lágrimas me voy a ablandar, como antes? Ya debería haber captado que no perdono fácilmente a los que intentan hacerle daño a Ak... Argh, se me hace tarde!  
  
(unas cuatro horas más tarde)  
  
Argh! No puedo creer que me haya estado ignorando todo el rato. Total, por una tontería que he dicho. Tampoco tenía por qué enfadarse tanto. Se ha ido a comer con sus amigas, así que ahora no puedo interrumpir. Mierda. Y para colmo, me he dejado el bento en casa... soy un caso. Me matará Ukyo si le pido un okonomiyaki? Se lo puedo pagar...  
  
Ok, no ha sido una buena idea. Ukyo me ha puesto tal cara de cordero degollado que me habría atragantado sólo con el agua. Me largo a la cafetería, debe quedarles algo.  
  
Akane parece muy seria. Sus amigas están hablándole y no parece darse cuenta. Espero, no, rezo que no sea por lo de esta mañana. Cuanto más cuece los cabreos peor es la paliza... O estará pensando en cocinar? No sé por qué, pero tengo unas ganas repentinas de mear.  
  
En fin, supongo que sobreviviré sin comer hasta llegar a casa. Y pondré varias velas a cualquier dios que me escuche y permita que sean mi madre y Kasumi las que cocinen.  
  
(de nuevo en el gimnasio Tendo)  
  
Si pensaba que lo de esta mañana era grave, esto ya debe rozar los inicios de la tercera guerra mundial. Ni siquiera una bofetada, a pesar de haber estado provocándola durante todo el camino a casa. Me hubiera sentido mejor si lo hubiera hecho. Al menos así ella se desahoga y yo no tengo que disculparme. Bonita relación la nuestra. Espero que mejore a partir de mañana... (mirando al suelo) mejor no pensar en ello. Me voy al gimnasio.  
  
(una hora después)  
  
Tiene que tener un cabreo monumental. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en cocinar. No puedo creer que me esté esquivando de esta manera. Se ha encerrado en su habitación y ni siguiera ha bajado a cenar. Le he subido una bandeja con algo de papeo y no se ha dignado ni a abrirme la puerta. Está cabreada o no cabe en su vestido de novia? Me está empezando a mosquear. Y tiene la ventana cerrada y las cortinas echadas, así que lo del tejado también está descartado.   
  
Maldita marimacho! Intentas pedirle perdón y arreglar las cosas y no te hace ni puñetero caso. Me voy a practicar un rato.  
  
Akane...  
-------------------------------  
  
(PdV de Akane, 8 horas AM*)  
  
Bleh, nunca pensé que el sake sería tan repugnante. Ni que tendría resaca tras zamparme un par de copas. Quizá fueran más, no lo recuerdo. En fin, ya lo sé para el futuro. Evitar el sake a toda costa.  
  
Todavía tengo que ir al instituto. Es una mera formalidad, total, seguirán hablando del maravilloso futuro que tenemos por delante, que debemos forjar nuestro camino y contribuir al desarrollo del país y blablablablablabla. Qué coñazo. Por qué empleo tantos tacos últimamente? Qué más da. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya sé lo que va a ser de mí. Esta tarde toca función y casualmente tengo uno de los papeles protagonistas.  
  
(PdV de Nabiki, 8 horas AM*)  
  
Si no conociera a mi hermana, juraría que tiene resaca. Vamos a ver, se levanta temprano, quejándose por el exceso de luz, 'no chilléis, por favor' como divisa y bebiendo agua... Se ha emborrachado??? Tengo que mirar la despensa, esto no tiene precio!  
  
(PdV de Ranma, 1 hora AM*)  
  
Bueno, estoy listo...   
  
Joder, a quién intento tomarle el pelo? Llevaré puesto este estúpido smoking, pero eso es lo más cerca que voy a estar de estar listo para (respiración profunda) casarme. Me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Akane no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día. De hecho, esta mañana estaba de lo más rara. No quisiera dar el 'gran paso', como dice mi madre, habiendo mala sangre entre nosotros. Sobre todo si está enfadada por lo de ayer... pero tampoco me ha dado oportunidad para disculparme.  
  
En fin, aquí está el coche. Al principio lo veía un poco raro, pero en el fondo mi madre tiene razón. Si vamos andando, las posibilidades de que alguno de mis 'admiradores' aparezca aumentan hasta el infinito.  
  
"Ranma, el taxi ya está aquí. Date prisa, por favor".  
  
Vamos allá. No creo que pueda estar más preparado de lo que estoy ahora.  
  
"Qué desastre eres con la corbata, hijo mío. Igual que tu padre. Y no pongas esa cara. Parece que vas camino de tu ejecución, en lugar de a tu boda". Nodoka sonrió, arreglándo la corbata torcida y las solapas. "Estás muy guapo, seguro que Akane estará encantada cuando te vea".  
  
"Tú crees? Ayer la estuve haciendo rabiar..."  
  
"RANMA! Qué te tengo dicho? Oh, no tienes remedio, eres como un chiquillo. Bueno, Akane se comporta también como una chiquilla, cruzada de brazos, enfurruñada y diciendo 'no t'ajunto'".  
  
Ranma se echó a reír.  
  
"Sí, esa es mi Akane".  
  
"Eso está mejor. Vamos, anda, antes de que tu padre dé cuenta del catering".  
  
(PdV de Akane, media hora AM*)  
  
Aquí estoy, con el disfraz de novia. Vale, ya sé que debería llamarlo vestido de novia, pero teniendo en cuenta que este compromiso no ha sido más que un carnaval, no logro quitarme la sensación de que esto es otro disfraz más que tengo que llevar.  
  
Hace un rato me he mirado al espejo. Recuerdo mi expresión del año pasado cuando llevaba el mismo vestido (bueno, Kasumi le ha añadido unos lazos y bordados para renovarlo, hubiera sido una pena tirarlo, al fin y al cabo). Vi en mis ojos la mirada de una niña ilusionada y enamorada, cálida, incluso un poquito amorosa. La de este año sólo refleja desencanto y amargura. Mi suerte es que no hay tanta gente que pueda leer emociones en los ojos. Qué demonios, ni siquiera yo creo en esta clase de cuentos chinos.  
  
"Akane, estás lista?"  
  
Mi hermana Kasumi, mi querida vieja hermana Kasumi. Vieja en un sentido cariñoso, claro, sólo tiene 3 años más que yo. Suspiro. La verdad es que le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Hace sólo media hora me estaba ayudando a hacer el equipaje. Espero que el Dr. Tofu se aplique algún remedio propio y se le declare de una maldita vez. O quizás..., mejor no pensar en eso.  
  
"Ya voy, Kasumi" contesto.  
  
Mi padre me está esperando al pie de las escaleras, llorando como una Magdalena cualquiera. Qué cruz. Me lleva hasta la entrada del gimnasio. Está realmente bien. Creo que ha sido Nodoka la encargada de la decoración. Tiene muy buen gusto. Bueno, escogiendo marido quizá no tanto... Mira, quizá el suyo también fue un matrimonio concertado.  
  
Suena la marcha nupcial. Nunca me ha parecido tan vacía como ahora. Al cabo de unos segundos me aburro y arrastro a mi padre hasta la altura de Ranma. Su madre está a su lado, con su siempre presente katana a la espalda. Estoy segura de que Ranma está intentando controlar su risa. No me sorprende, creo que yo también me reiría si fuera un espectador. Pero en estos momentos, sólo quiero que esto termine cuanto antes.  
  
Qué rollo de ceremonia. Es una pena que Nabiki haya sido alistada entre las filas de los pro-boda. Todo transcurre tranquilamente, de hecho resulta muy aburrida.  
  
"Saotome Ranma, aceptas a Tendo Akane como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?"  
  
Unos segundos de silencio. Ranma me está mirando, creo que me ha estado mirando durante buena parte del espectáculo. Un golpecito bien propinado en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la katana parece sacarlo de cualquier ensoñación en la que estuviera metido.  
  
"Eeh, um, sí, quiero"  
  
Vaya, cuánto tiempo lo habrá tenido su madre ensayando?.  
  
"Tendo Akane, aceptas a Saotome Ranma como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?"  
  
Bueno, ha llegado mi pasaporte al estrellato.  
  
"NO."  
  
Mantengo mi mirada sobre el sacerdote, al fin y al cabo, es el director de la función. Puedo sentir cómo todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia mí. No quiero mirar a Ranma.  
  
"Disculpe, monseñor, estoy seguro de que mi hija está nerviosa y se ha equivocado. Akane, hijita, verdad que querías decir 'Sí quiero'?" Pobre papaíto. Tendrá sus defectos, pero lo echaré de menos.  
  
"No. Dije no y quise decir estrictamente no. Si me disculpáis..." Me doy la vuelta para ir a casa. No puedo evitar mirar de refilón a Ranma. Me está mirando fijamente, está un poco pálido, parece un pez sacado fuera del agua, con la boca entreabierta. Quizá está sorprendido de ver que yo tuve el valor de hacer algo que él no ha podido. Qué más da.  
  
Nabiki está en la puerta del gimnasio y me mira de una forma rara, entre divertida y sorprendida. Le doy el ramo. Al fin y al cabo, a mí no me va a servir de mucho. Seguro que es capaz de venderlo por un buen precio.  
  
Subo las escaleras corriendo y cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. Creo que puedo oír un buen barullo procedente del gimnasio. Estoy segura de que se ha desatado una tormenta como mínimo. Una tormenta que yo he provocado. Me siento un poco culpable, mi padre y mis hermanas tendrán que lidiar con los Saotome y los invitados mientras yo estoy en mi habitación peleándome con este maldito vestido. Mi tormenta particular llegará dentro de un par de horas. Necesito respirar un poco hasta ese momento. Necesito calmarme, sobre todo. Estoy soltando adrenalina por todos los poros de mi cuerpo. Ahora mismo me podría dedicar a hacer katas sin parar durante toda la noche. Lástima que no pueda permitirme ese lujo. Bueno, siempre puedo hacer flexiones de brazos. Al fin y al cabo, son buenas para desarrollar la musculatura del pecho.  
  
(PdV de Nabiki, M*)  
  
Esto me resulta un poco cómico. O trágico. Últimamente no tengo clara la frontera entre los dos términos. Todo lo que pasa en torno a Ranma y Akane es tan divertido y, sin embargo, si arañas la superficie, deja un poso de amargura bastante serio. No sé, como la salsa agridulce.  
  
Ranma está bastante atractivo con ese smoking. Nodoka luce un kimono espléndido y ha hecho un gran trabajo con el gimnasio. La katana le queda un poco rara, la verdad. Sólo falta la protagonista femenina para que la obra pueda comenzar. Acto uno, escena primera: la boda. Hace falta un bardo, para novelar esto, la mejor tragicomedia de todos los tiempos.  
  
Ah, aquí está mi hermana. Pongo el casette en marcha. Er, alquilar una banda sale muy caro, vale? Pero... Akane, qué haces? No me lo puedo creer, está arrastrando a mi padre hasta el sacerdote y lo ha soltado de muy mala manera. Pobre Soun. Ranma está intentando controlarse... en su lugar, yo me estaría carcajeando. Mi hermanita tenía tal expresión de determinación... Tanta prisa tiene por casarse?  
  
Ufff, menos mal que le dije al sacerdote que acortara la cosa, ya se me estaba haciendo eterno. Es el turno de Ranma. Está balbuceando como un bebé. Menos mal que interviene Nodoka para devolverlo a su edad normal de doce años. 'Sí, quiero'. Qué extraño me suena.  
  
Ahora le toca a mi hermana. No podían acortar la pregunta también?  
  
"NO"  
  
Perdón? He oído lo que creo que he oído?  
  
"No. Dije no y quise decir estrictamente no. Si me disculpáis..."  
  
Me lo repitan. La única variable con la que no había contado. Mi hermana ha dicho 'No'??? Esto es uno de esos programas de cámara oculta, verdad? Debo haber puesto una cara como para echarme una foto. La Reina de Hielo, completamente pillada.  
  
Akane pasa junto a mí y me da su ramo de novia. Bueno, Gosunkugi pagará un buen pico por él, sobre todo cuando le diga que no se han casado. Hey, hay que reciclar.  
  
Miro hacia el gimnasio. Caos total. Mi padre llorando que se las pela, mi hermana mayor está pálida y atendiendo a mi papaíto, que debe estar a punto de desmayarse... No, ya lo ha hecho. Ranma sigue de pié, mirando por dónde se ha ido Akane, pálido como un muerto y con una expresión de idiota como no he visto nunca. Nodoka también se ha desmayado. Creo que Genma está intentando reanimarla, sin mucho resultado. El resto de invitados está debatiéndose entre la duda, la risa y/o el llanto. Yo soy más práctica, me limito a calcular los costes. Suspiro. Habrá que devolver el importe de los regalos. El catering está cubierto. Menos mal que no pagué el viaje de novios. Es una buena cifra. Si por casualidad se olvidaran de ello... jejeje.  
  
------------------------  
  
(PdV de Akane, DM*)  
  
Bajo al salón unas dos horas después de mi escapada. Mi padre está llorando, en una buena imitación del Salto del Ángel. Nabiki está haciendo cuentas, nada nuevo aquí. Kasumi está en la cocina y sale un par de minutos después con una tetera y tazas. Es reprobación lo que veo en sus ojos? No está contenta conmigo. Bueno, no la culpo. Yo tampoco lo estoy.  
  
Respiro hondo y me siento frente a mi padre, haciendo una reverencia y tocando el suelo con la frente. Las formas, lo primero.  
  
"Padre, sé que en el día de hoy le he decepcionado y deshonrado a la familia Tendo, por negarme a cumplir con el pacto de matrimonio con el linaje Saotome. No pido perdón ni presento excusas. Mis razones son sólo mías. Mis actos me hacen indigna de portar el apellido Tendo. En sus manos está repudiarme como su hija."  
  
De nuevo una reverencia. Tengo que mantener la frente tocando el suelo durante esta especie de juicio. Suspiro. Espero que no tarde mucho en decidirse.  
  
"Que así sea. Aquella que antes fue conocida como Tendo Akane será borrada del registro de familia." Me alegro de que se haya serenado tan pronto, los riñones me estaban matando.  
  
"Desearía como última voluntad, llevar conmigo algunas de las pertenencias de Tendo Akane, si es posible."  
  
"Tienes permiso para ello."  
  
Nueva reverencia. Subo a mi habitación a por mi mochila y mi bolso de viaje. Me llevo todo lo imprescindible para sobrevivir unos días fuera de casa, además de una foto de mi mamá. Al fin y al cabo, sólo he tenido un día para hacer planes y no me ha dado para mucho.  
  
Vuelvo de nuevo al salón. Mi padre está muy serio, la mirada fija en el jardín, mi hermana mayor en un lateral de la mesa, preparando té. Es una ocasión solemne, por triste que sea. Debería pedir permiso...? Nah. Me acerco a mi padre y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Doy la vuelta a la mesa para despedirme de Kasumi. Me abraza con todas sus fuerzas y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me tengo que morder los labios para no echarme a llorar. Creo que estaría fuera de lugar. Con una última reverencia, me despido y cojo mi equipaje. Una vez que me pongo las zapatillas de deporte, echo un último vistazo al que ha sido mi hogar durante toda mi vida. Es posible que no lo vuelva a ver. Suspiro. Dónde está Nabiki? Ya sé que no le gustan las escenas sentimentales y que me ha jugado unas cuantas malas pasadas, pero aún así, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella. Me alegro de no tener que hacerlo de los Saotome. Tras un último vistazo al edificio del gimnasio, cruzo el umbral de la propiedad y me dirijo a la estación de tren.  
  
Tras unos segundos, tengo que detenerme. Estoy temblando. Si de excitación o de miedo, o de ambos, no lo sé, pero estoy temblando. Todavía tengo demasiada adrenalina encima... tengo que quemarla como sea...  
  
"Pssssssst". Al torcer la primera esquina me sorprendo de ver a Nabiki llamándome en plan conspirador. A su señal, me acerco. Me mira detenidamente y sonríe. Me está empezando a poner un poco nerviosa. Incluso más cuando me abraza... La Nabiki que yo conozco nunca haría algo así.  
  
"Toma- me entrega una tarjeta.- Aquí está mi teléfono móvil. Si tuvieras algún problema gordo, llámame y te echaré un cable en lo que pueda. Aquí tienes el dinero del viaje de bodas. No sé por qué, tenía el presentimiento de que no haría falta que confirmara la reserva. Creo que has sido muy valiente, Akane."  
  
Me da un apretón en el hombro y se va. Me quedo unos momentos allí paralizada. Seguro que no estaba poseída por algún espíritu raro? En fin, es algo que ya no me concierne. Si queda algún espíritu o demonio en el entorno, Ranma se encargará de él.  
  
Vaya, me está empezando a dar el bajón. Sólo con pensar en él, mi corazón ha dado un salto. Pero seguiré adelante. Quizá cuando haya rehecho un poco mi vida, puede que vuelva para saber qué ha sido de él. Me gustaría saber que es feliz, con quienquiera que él escoja. Y yo voy a dejar de morderme el labio ya mismito, el sabor de la sangre empieza a ser desagradable.  
  
Adiós, Nerima.  
  
(PdV de Nabiki, DCM*)  
  
Ostras. Akane se lo ha tomado muy en serio lo del honor. Se ha echado toda la culpa sobre sus espaldas para que no afecte a nuestra familia. Ha hecho que mi padre la repudie. Me ha dejado de piedra. Es un acto tan... valiente? Tengo que pillarla antes de que se vaya de la ciudad. Seguro que necesita ayuda o dinero por lo menos. Me parece que no me voy a quedar lo de la luna de miel... Joder, a estas alturas y enterneciéndome. Mañana puede que incluso dé alguna limosna. Ummm, no creo, mañana estaré ocupada encargándome de que mi padre no nos endose a Ranma a Kasumi o a mí. No es mal chico, pero... voy a buscar a Akane. Tengo que despedirme de ella.  
  
(Unos minutos después)  
  
Le he dado mi móvil y la pasta. Espero que los utilice bien. Me hubiera gustado darle algún consejo, pero francamente, nunca he huído de casa. Creo que ella me podría dar lecciones a mí en ese aspecto. Voy a centrarme en mi Todai.  
  
(en su habitación)  
  
Qué raro. Ranma no ha aparecido todavía a pedir explicaciones. Hubiera jurado que vendría a los pocos minutos de dejar a su madre en casa. Pobre Nodoka. Debe haber sufrido un buen shock. Los de mi padre son tan cómicos que nunca me los puedo tomar en serio, pero ella... es de otra calaña.  
  
Suspiro. Qué le voy a decir a Ranma? Después de lo que ha hecho Akane, si le digo que se ha autoexcluído de los Tendo le va a dar un patatús. Aparte de que sus padres áun podrían forzar el compromiso sobre Kasumi. O (escalofríos) sobre mí.   
  
Mi hermana necesita estar sola. Y creo que a él también le vendría bien largarse un tiempo de aquí. Solo, a ser posible. Los dos tienen que crecer y enfrentarse a la vida real. No todo son artes marciales en este mundo.  
  
Qué le voy a decir? Pillada por segunda vez en blanco, en un solo día. Si llega a saberse, será mi ruina.  
  
(PdV de Ranma, unos minutos después de M*)  
  
"No." Por un momento, he creído necesitar un desfibrilador. Me ha dado la sensación de que mi corazón se había detenido.  
  
"No. Dije no y quise decir estrictamente no..."  
  
No necesito un desfibrilador. Necesito un transplante de corazón. Tengo la sensación de que Akane me lo ha arrancado con sus palabras y se lo lleva conforme se aleja hacia la casa. Espero que no lo pisotee. Claro que ahora mismo estoy tan paralizado que no notaría el dolor. Podrían operarme y no necesitaría anestesia. Es una sensación tan... extraña, me siento como muerto en vida, igual que cuando la vi tocar el Kin Kajan y desvanecerse.  
  
Oigo una conmoción a mi alrededor. Creo que mi madre se ha desmayado. Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo. Perder el sentido y cuando despertara, descubrir que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla. Una de tantas de las que suelo tener. Antes de llegar al Gimnasio Tendo, siempre creí que las pesadillas sobre el Neko ken eran lo peor que me podía pasar, pero después de estos dos años, el primer puesto lo ocupan por empate los sueños en que Akane muere y aquellos en que me rechaza. Dios! Espero que esto sólo sea una pesadilla. No quiero pellizcarme por temor a descubrir que no lo es.  
  
Alguien me sacude, creo que es Daisuke, este maldito sueño me empaña la vista. Dios! Tiene que ser un sueño...  
  
Hay varias chicas llorando, otras se pellizcan, creo que hay alguna llamando por teléfono. Nabiki me mira con una expresión extraña desde la puerta del gimnasio. Kasumi está abanicando a Soun, desmayado en el suelo. El sacerdote me mira con una expresión de perplejidad, como preguntando qué debe hacer. Siento que mis uñas se están clavando en las palmas de mis manos. Creo que incluso siento un líquido deslizarse entre los dedos. Ojalá pudiera ayudarle, pero francamente, yo tampoco sé qué hacer. Tengo 18 años, he pasado por dos bodas y sigo soltero. Debería preguntarme el por qué. Por qué, Akane?  
  
Mi padre me sacude y creo que intenta decirme que llevemos a mamá a su casa. No podría encargarse él de esto, maldita sea? Tengo que hablar con Akane, tengo que saber por qué.  
  
Mi padre no quiere ni oír hablar de ello. Se despide de Kasumi y Nabiki mientras yo llevo en brazos a mi madre. No me reconozco actuando así, con tanta calma. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Dios! Necesito despertar.  
  
Mi padre ha pedido un taxi. Me resulta tan extraño, para un tipo tan miserable como él, que por un momento dudo si es realidad o sigo inmerso en mi sueño.  
  
Una vez en el asiento trasero del taxi, con mi madre en brazos, me descubro hiperventilando. Otra cosa rara. Yo nunca haría algo así en mi vida normal. Dentro de unos minutos despertaré e iré camino de mi boda. Sabía que no debía haber comido tanto sukiyaki, pero mi madre cocina tan bien... supongo que quería un recuerdo bueno antes de someterme a los experimentos culinarios de Akane.  
  
Dios! Me duele el pecho. Parece que mi corazón ha decidido dar señales de vida. Y mis pulmones también, después de estar unos minutos boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Agua... Necesito agua, agua muy fría. Seguro que eso consigue despertarme. Ojalá lleguemos pronto a casa o a donde sea, necesito terminar con esta pesadilla como sea.  
  
Después de dejar a mi madre en su habitación he corrido hasta el baño. El furo está lleno de agua. A estas horas debe estar fría. Allá voy.  
  
He cerrado los ojos, como si eso pudiera evitar que me enfrente a la realidad, pero no me ha servido de mucho. El cambio afecta a todo mi cuerpo, al fin y al cabo. Me he transformado en chica y todavía llevo puesto este estúpido smoking. Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si una de mis pesadillas se hiciese realidad. Bueno, deseo concedido: lo que me pasa es, sencillamente, que no sé qué hacer.   
  
Si sigo restregándome los ojos así, me los voy a arrancar... o la piel, qué más da. Necesito sujetarme la cabeza, hasta notar cómo se clavan los dedos en el cráneo. Siento que me va a estallar de un momento a otro y quisiera evitar demasiada casquería en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Me tiemblan los labios. O quizás soy todo yo el que está temblando. Me siento como si me fuera a dar un ataque de... histeria? Los hombres no sufrimos ataques de histeria. Ni lloramos. Qué casualidad, justo ahora nadie diría que parezco un chico. Este cuerpo de chica sí puede permitirse el lujo de llorar.  
  
*************  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí. Posiblemente sean horas, es ya de noche? Joder, realmente se me ha ido la olla. El furo destrozado, los azulejos, tres cuartos de lo mismo, el baño inundado. Es sangre lo que tengo en las manos? Uf, mierda, creo que me he roto los nudillos. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un accidente tan estúpido. Y eso dorado...? El anillo... pero éste es el mío, dónde tengo el de Akane? Con lo que me costó elegirlos. No lo llevo encima? Joder, espero que no esté arañado o algo. El rubí era... rojo fuego, como Akane. Dónde demonios está? Sólo me falta perder la cabeza por segunda vez esta tarde. No es suficiente con una? Ah, aquí está. Ostras, está intacto. Por una vez, tengo algo de suerte. Me hubiera gustado tanto vérselo puesto...  
  
Las palmas de mis manos empiezan a quejarse de tanto maltrato. Creo que también me he mordido el labio inferior. Estoy hecho un cristo. No puedo ir así a ver a Akane. Tengo que saber por qué...  
  
Hay una pelirroja que me mira con extrañeza desde el espejo. Y si... y si fuera... por la maldición? El año pasado... la otra boda... hubiera seguido delante de no haberse bebido Happosai el agua? Tiene que ser eso. Maldito seas, viejo! No sólo me arrebataste mi hombría con aquel estúpido viaje a Jusenkyo, ahora la maldición me aleja de Akane!  
  
En la cocina hay una tetera. No es la primera vez que recibo quemaduras por agua caliente. Tengo que hablar con Akane lo antes posible. Le prometeré ir a China y liberarme de la maldición. Le prometeré cualquier cosa sólo porque se quede conmigo...  
  
Este maldito smoking es un coñazo para ir saltando por los tejados, qué tejido más poco flexible. Creo que ya he oído crujir las costuras. El segundo que destrozo en un año. La próxima, paso de smoking. Llevo mis pantalones negros y una camisa normal y voy que me estrello. Al menos esas ropas aguantan bastante el ajetreo.   
  
Espero que haya una próxima vez.  
  
Un último salto me deja encima de la habitación de Akane. Al descolgarme por la canalera del tejado, me doy cuenta de que la habitación está desierta. Y ordenada. Normalmente, Akane la tiene llena de trastos. Bueno, igual después del numerito ha decidido dedicarse a poner en orden sus cosas.  
  
Ya, vale. Y meterse a monja después.  
  
La única habitación con luz es la de Nabiki. Espero que no me cobre mucho, no creo llevar dinero encima.  
  
*************************  
  
"Nabiki..., er, puedo pasar?"  
  
"Ranma! Te esperaba mucho antes, la verdad. Qué te ha pasado? Un camión por encima o un tren?".  
  
"Déjate de historias, Nabiki. Dónde está Akane?"  
  
"Bueno, lamento informarte de que no tengo ni idea"  
  
"Qué?"  
  
"No lo sé, por si necesitas traducción. Si tengo que repetirlo otra vez, empezaré a considerar lo de cobrarte".  
  
"Deja de tomarme el pelo, Nabiki. Tengo que hablar con ella".  
  
Nabiki suspiró. 'Aparte de crecer, me parece que los dos teneís un serio problema a la hora de escuchar', pensó para sí.  
  
"Quieres saberlo de verdad? - Ranma asintió-. Mi hermana se ha fugado de casa. Cuidado con ese lector de cd, tienes la cabeza demasiado dura y no me gustaría que se rompiera".  
  
"Se ha... fugado?"  
  
'Bueno, voy a clavarle la puntilla'.  
  
"Sip. Dejó una nota diciendo que no intentásemos localizarla, que no tenía intención de volver".  
  
"Me da igual. Iré a buscarla..."  
  
"Lo de no ir tras ella iba dirigido especialmente a ti".  
  
Parón. 'Si el corazón sigue jugándome estas malas pasadas, no llegaré muy lejos' pensó Ranma.  
  
"Puedo ver la nota?"  
  
"Lo siento, con la inundación que ha provocado mi padre el papel se ha hecho trizas. No creo que te ayudara mucho, de todas maneras".  
  
Ranma bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
"Qué te pasa, Ranma? Qué estúpida soy! Supongo que debe sentar mal que te planten en el altar, no?"  
  
"Y a tí qué más te da? Además, ahora podrás volver a poner el circo en marcha, sacando la pasta a toda la gente que va detrás de mi pellejo o detrás de una foto de Akane o mía". La voz de Ranma destilaba veneno.  
  
"Eh, eh, para el carro. Te recuerdo que yo estaba en el bando de los buenos. Si hubiera dependido de mí, ahora estarías disfrutando de tu noche de bodas. No, no me mires con esa cara. Agradécele a mi hermana mayor que intercediera por vosotros, o ahora estaríais 'dale que te pego'. Tu papaíto y el mío querían que os chantajeara hasta la concepción de vuestro primer hijo. Akane está ovulando". 'Lamento ser cruda, pero... la vida es cruel, Ranma querido'. "Contaba con que tu madre te llevara de la mano al matadero. Es una pena que nos olvidáramos de la otra variable".  
  
"Al matadero... Sí, desde luego..." musitó en voz baja, agachando aún más la cabeza.  
  
'Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra. Y si...?'  
  
"Ranma... RANMA! Qué opinabas de la boda? Querías... querías casarte con mi hermana?"  
  
"Importa eso ahora?".   
  
Nabiki detectó el descenso en el nivel de toxicidad en la voz. Cambió de postura, sentándose en el borde de la mesa, mirando a la ventana, las paredes, cualquier sitio menos a Ranma. A la tercera va la vencida. Pillada en blanco de nuevo. 'Ranma estaba dispuesto a pasar por el aro?'  
  
Silencio sepulcral.  
  
"Crees... -la voz de Ranma era apenas audible- crees que tiene algo que ver con mi maldición?"  
  
Un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abría detrás de esa pregunta. "No tengo ni idea". 'Bueno, estoy perdiendo facultades a la velocidad de la luz'.  
  
"No lo sabes? Se trata de tu hermana, Nabiki!"  
  
"Eh! Acaso tengo cara de ser la confidente de Akane?" preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"No, olvídalo, ha sido un comentario estúpido".  
  
"Lo siento, Ranma. Lamento de verdad no haber empleado algo de tiempo en conocer a mi propia hermana. No parece que vaya a tener tiempo ahora. Francamente, nunca pensé que algo así pasaría. A veces la gente te da sorpresas- paró para tomar aire-. Sé que a Akane le molestaba que te metieras con su figura, no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. Y sobre todo que la compararas con tu forma femenina, debía resultarle bastante insultante. Además, antes de tu llegada, alguna gente hacía comentarios sobre su orientación sexual... - ante la mirada interrogante de Ranma, aclaró-. Algunas chicas comentaban que era lesbiana - ante la mirada sorprendida del pobre chico de la trenza siguió-. Ir gritando a pleno pulmón 'Odio a los chicos' no ayuda mucho a hacerte una reputación de chica heterosexual, la verdad. El hecho de que puedas cambiar de sexo no contribuyó mucho a acallar ese tipo de rumores"- 'Uf, he cargado la tinta. Y no he dicho nada que no sea estrictamente cierto...'- Al fin y al cabo, no todo el mundo era consciente de que estuvo colada mucho tiempo por Tofu, un ejemplar del sexo contrario bastante interesante..."  
  
Ranma bajó de nuevo la cabeza, ponderando la información. La conclusión le parecía tan obvia... Era la maldición. Una maldición que lo convertía en un bicho raro a él y en una desviada a Akane a los ojos de los demás. 'No me extraña que se haya largado y no quiera tener nada que ver conmigo...'. Se sintió invadido por la desesperación, un sentimiento que no conocía con tanta intensidad desde el último episodio en China.   
  
China. La única cura conocida estaba allí...  
  
"Gracias, Nabiki. Perdona que te haya molestado a estas horas. Adiós".  
  
"De nada". No había perdido su talento para adelantarse a los demás. Casi podía leer lo que pensaba cuando bajó la cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos la elevó de golpe: Ranma saldría de allí y buscaría la cura para su aflicción. 'Espero que tengas suerte'. Cerró la ventana. 'Me estoy volviendo una sentimental'. Empezó a reírse quedamente. 'Si alguna vez se reencuentran, espero que no den comienzo al Apocalipsis'.  
**************************  
  
Unas horas más tarde, Ranma salía de su casa, mochila al hombro, preparado para no volver hasta que se librara de su maldición. Había dejado una nota para su madre. La echaría de menos, pero si se quedaba a explicarlo por qué se iba, lo más probable era que intentara retenerlo. Quizá incluso convencerlo de que probara a comprometerse con otra de las hermanas Tendo. O Ukyo.  
  
No. No funcionaría. Sólo había una persona para él.   
  
'Qué tiene Akane que sea tan especial?' le había preguntado Ukyo. Una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho con frecuencia. Ciertamente, era un poco marimacho, tenía un genio de aúpa, era una manazas en tareas domésticas, nada que ver con la idea de la típica chica 'kawaii'... pero al menos era ella misma. Era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, de eso no había ninguna duda. 'Es Akane' le había respondido a su otra prometida. En ese momento de iluminación, le pareció que eso lo explicaba todo.  
  
Bueno, mejor no remover la herida. Ahora lo importante era encontrar la Nannichuan y volver a Nerima. Habría tiempo de pedir y dar explicaciones. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
1) abreviaturas empleadas AM* = antes del matrimonio DCM* = después de la ceremonia de matrimonio  
  
SÍMBOLOS Generalmente, "" indican diálogos; '' indican monólogos en medio de un diálogo.  
  
2)Comprendo que este estilo de escribir resulta un poco confuso. Aclarar que no se trata de que los personajes escriben en un diario, sino de lo que les pasa por la cabeza. Consuelo: el resto del fanfic será en un estilo narrativo normal.  
  
3)Nunca he escrito fanficción en castellano. Al menos es mi idioma materno, así que espero que no haya muchos errores gramaticales u ortográficos. Me doy cuenta de que empleo muchas expresiones coloquiales que es posible que alguien no entienda. Son difíciles de traducir, incluso entre variantes de castellano. Si alguien tiene dudas, mi correo es: hecateb1@yahoo.com  
  
Sí me gustaría aclarar una en particular. La puntilla es un tipo de cuchillo especial, con forma de cuña, que se emplea en las corridas de toros para pinchar a los idem en el cerebelo y matarlos. Secciona los grupos nerviosos que controlan el corazón y la respiración. La muerte es inmediata. La expresión 'clavar la puntilla' significa dar el golpe definitivo, acabar con algo o alguien de una forma rápida.  
  
4) En la escena 1, desde el punto de vista de Ranma, cuando dice 'Akane tiene razón, soy un pervertido'. Bueno, en realidad no es que estuviera pensando en nada especialmente porno, nada sacado del Kamasutra ni similares. No tiene tanto mundo como para ser pervertido. Es simplemente la idea de tener algo de intimidad física con Akane la que lo hace ponerse rojo.  
  
5) El título del capítulo. En términos musicales, debería ser 'toccata et fuga', pero el tiempo verbal 'fugit' me parecía más adecuado. Es una chorrada a la que no merece la pena hacer caso.  
  
6) Sobre el uso de 'kawaii'. Traducirlo por 'bonita' como suele ser lo habitual es un error, porque es un concepto muy complejo que no puede contenerse en una sola palabra en español. Para una revisión, consultar www.kunoichi.org (espero que no haya ningún error en el link) hay una explicación bastante detallada. 


	2. Ch1 BSO Toccata et fugit

B.S.O. UFM

**Capítulo 1. Toccatta et fugit**

The sweetest embrace – Barry Adamson

Have you ever – Brandy

Everything breaks sometimes - Jewel

tainted love - living end

breakaway - avril lavigne

You were always on my mind – Elvis Presley

You took my heart – Chris Isaak

Was It Something I Didn't Say - 98 degrees

**Capítulo 2. Diminuendo**

Mad about the boy – Dinah Washington

Come to me – Velvet chain

Baker street –geof rafferty

La senda del tiempo – Celtas cortos

I just died in your arms tonight – Cutting Crew

Why should I care- Diana Krall

Quiero beber hasta perder el control – Los secretos

living with the blues – Gary Moore

never any good – Leonard Cohen

**Ch 3. In crescendo.**

Let the river run – Carly Simon

Still got the blues for you – Gary Moore

Still in love with you – gary Moore

nothing compares to you - sinead o'connor

a little help from my friends – beatles

don't worry, be happy - bobby mcferrin

Sin ti no soy nada – Amaral

**Ch4. Con fuoco 1**

bittersweet surrender - matraca berg

Movin' on – Toya

Cómo te extraño, corazón – Maná

My boo – Usher ft alicia keys

soul love -david bowie

Who's gonna ride your wild horses – U2

Live and learn - Cardigans

goodnight moon - shivaree

**Ch 4. Con fuoco 2**

what's simple is true - jewel

hungry eyes - eric carmen

kiss - Tom Jones ft. Art of Noise

Dame de esa boca – Café Quijano

Soy un lobo – Maná

Touch of my hand – Britney Spears

I touch myself - Blondie

**Capítulo 5. Moderato dolce, subito doloroso**

How could I? (insecurity) – roachford

je t'aime - Lara Fabian

she- Elvis costello

lady in red – Chris de Burgh

i'm the guy who lost his girl - not long after

love is strog - Rolling Stones

Cómo dueles en los labios – Maná

**Capítulo 6. Attaca**

with or without you - u2

today rebellion, tomorrow freedom – The virus

Haunted – Evanescence

Thorn in my pride – Black Crowes

Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me - U2

Un fou d'amour – Johnny Halliday Lara Fabian

**Capítulo 7. Agitato**

Bring me to life – Evanescence

Stormy weather, Billie Holliday

Yesterday, John Lennon

I got lost in his arms, Shirley Horn

I didn't know about you, Patti Page

If you don't know me by now - Simply red

Lo eres todo, Luz Casal

**Capítulo 8. Al tempo (I)**

More than words, by Extreme.

Dream a little dream of me, by Ella Fitzgerald

After the fire, by Amy Grant

All out of love, by Air Supply

Still haven't found what I'm looking for, by U2

Wish you were here, by Pink Floyd

B.S.O. Hero X


	3. Ch 2 Diminuendo

CAPÍTULO 2. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. DIMINUENDO.

ACTO I. ESCENA 1.

Las dos de la mañana. Apenas hacía cuatro horas que había dejado su casa y ya se sentía nerviosa. Toda la adrenalina de su torrente sanguíneo había volado, para dejarle ver su reflejo en el cristal del tren. Una niña. Eso es lo que era. Una niña asustada. Y sola.

'Dios! Qué he hecho? He dejado a mi familia, mi casa, mi ciudad... toda mi vida atrás. Cómo... cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Dios! Cómo he podido hacer esto? Y el día de mi boda...'

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Intentaba recordar sus razones, por qué había abandonado todo... De repente, todos sus motivos parecían desvanecerse.

'Y qué si él no me quiere? Todo mi amor puede bastar para los dos... Aunque se quedara conmigo sólo por honor, lo tendría a mi lado...'

En su prisa por escapar lo más lejos posible de Nerima, se embarcó en un tren hacia el norte del país, a Aomori, para pasar luego a Hokkaido. Pero conforme se alejaba más de su ciudad natal, peor le parecía la idea.

'Aún puedo volver...'

Miró a un lado y a otro del vagón. Apenas había media docena de pasajeros, todos ellos intentando aprovechar unas horas de sueño. Tres asientos atrás había una señora con un niño pequeño recostado en su regazo. La imagen hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

'Cómo voy a volver a casa y mirar a mi padre a la cara? O a Kasumi'

Dejó caer la cabeza en las manos y se echó a llorar de nuevo, apoyada contra el cristal. Esto... esto era muy diferente de cuando se fue a Ryugenzawa, en una estúpida misión de acabar con los monstruos del lugar. Aunque quizá en aquel momento no le hubiera parecido tan estúpida... Pero Ranma... él había ido a buscarla...

Vendría a buscarla ahora?

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Ranma vendría a buscarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Siempre lo hacía. Aunque fuera obligado por sus padres...

'Ranma, ven a buscarme...'

Con este pensamiento in mente, finalmente pudo dormir.

Dos horas más tarde, bajaba en la estación central de Aomori. Qué hacer? Esperar a Ranma? En la estación? Con tan sólo dos horas de sueño y la tensión que arrastraba de los últimos dos días, estaba que se caía de sueño.

'Dónde puedo ir? No tengo mucho dinero...'

Un cartel publicitario en la misma estación le dio una pista. Un albergue juvenil, Aomori Moyakougen, en las afueras de la ciudad. Buscó la dirección y un mapa, decidiendo hacer el camino a pié. No podía esperar a que los autobuses urbanos empezaran a funcionar. Pasó primero por el cuarto de baño, para sacar de su maleta algo de ropa de invierno. Hacía un frío terrible y tenía que subir a lo alto de una colina, donde estaba situado el albergue.

Una hora y media más tarde, estaba en la entrada del refugio. Era pequeñito, pero parecía acogedor. Llamó a la puerta, alternando las llamadas con calentarselas con el aliento. El paseo había sido un buen ejercicio para despejarse, pero un minuto parada y ya parecía que iba a quedarse helada. Vio una cabeza asomarse a través de una ventana y al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

"Pase, pase, por favor!" le indicó una mujer de edad mediana, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. "Debes estar helada. Has llegado hace poco a la ciudad?"

"Hace apenas una o dos horas..."

"Has venido a pie hasta aquí? Qué valiente!"

"No sabía dónde alojarme en la ciudad" confesó, frotándose las manos enérgicamente.

"Bueno, esta es la opción más económica para la gente joven como tú. Te quedarás esta noche, verdad? Tienes suerte, dos de nuestros huéspedes se van esta mañana. El resto del albergue está reservado. Pero acércate al calefactor! Te apetece un poco de té?"

"Sí, gracias"

Unos minutos después, la señora volvía con una tetera humeante y dos pequeños cuencos para el té. Akane sostuvo su taza entre las manos para calentarlas.

"La recepción abrirá dentro de media hora, entonces podrás registrarte. También servimos desayunos, dentro de una hora, por si te apetece unirte a nosotros. Mientras tanto puedes quedarte aquí"

Akane asintió con la cabeza, disfrutando del calor proporcionado por el té. Unos minutos después, dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos, encima de la mesa y se quedó dormida.

La señora la despertó una hora después para que se registrara y pudiera dejar su equipaje en una habitación, advirtiéndola de que debía dejarla libre a las nueve de la mañana para que el servicio de limpieza hiciera su trabajo. Tomó un desayuno ligero y decidió aprovechar el resto del tiempo durmiendo.

A las nueve, dejó libre la habitación y pensó en hacer un poco de turismo, no teniendo verdaderamente nada que hacer. Había una vista espléndida de la ciudad desde el albergue.

'Será Ranma capaz de seguir mis pasos hasta aquí?'

La luz del sol parecía crear sombras en lo que la noche había hecho parecer como un buen planteamiento.

'No debía haber muchas chicas con una mochila a cuestas a las diez de la noche pidiendo un billete de tren...'

Pero aún así... su padre probablemente lo enviaría a buscarla, pero le daría dinero para los billetes de tren? Alojamiento, acaso?

'No va a poder encontrarme...'

La ciudad nevada, un día luminoso que en cualquier otro momento le hubieran animado le parecían ahora un insulto.

'Qué puedo hacer? No puedo dejar el albergue, ni siquiera puedo entrar hasta las cinco de la tarde... y necesito descansar. Necesito al menos una noche de sueño. Si me quedo, quizá haya una oportunidad...'

Hizo un ademán de avanzar hacia la parte turística de las colinas Moya, para detenerse acto seguido.

'Ranma está acostumbrado a acampar al aire libre, incluso en la nieve... cómo podría llegar hasta aquí? No es una solución obvia... A menos que registre mi habitación, no tiene por qué saber que no llevo tienda de campaña... dios, no va a poder encontrarme!'

(dos semanas después del intento de boda)

"...ho-hola, Nabiki... cómo... cómo va todo?"

"Vaya, niña, no pensaba que llamarías tan pronto... Por aquí va todo bien. Te pasa algo?"

"No-no, sólo quería saber cómo estábais. Cómo se lo ha tomado papá?"

"Pues sorprendentemente, no ha derramado ni una lágrima. No sé si es que ha echado mano del Prozac que le mandó el médico o si verdaderamente conseguiste sacarlo de sus casillas..."

"Y Kasumi? Está enfadada conmigo?"

"Eeeeh, bueno, ya la conoces, no es capaz de enfadarse con nadie, está un poco tristona. Ya sabes que ella ha sido siempre un gran apoyo a la idea esta de juntar las dos escuelas... y está convencida de que Ranma y tú hacíais una gran pareja..."

"Sí, lástima que yo no estuviera tan convencida... Qué... qué ha sido de... uh?"

"Ranma? Lo último que he oído es que se ha ido a China..."

Akane se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y estuvieran jugando al fútbol con él, mientras ella se desangraba...

"A China...?- murmuró débilmente-. Con Shampoo...?"

"Bueno, a tanto detalle no llego, ya sabes que a veces estos amazonas se resisten a soltar la lengua. Lo cierto es que Shampoo desapareció unos días después."

Silencio.

"Y... y los demás?"

"Eeeeeh, si ves un puesto ambulante de okonomiyaki, te sugiero que salgas por piernas, Ukyo ha jurado matarte... ya sabes cómo es. Los Kuno siguen con sus locuras habituales. Ryoga sigue 'missing'. Ah, bueno, Nodoka ha cancelado la cosa esta del compromiso."

"Nodoka?"

"Sí, tenías que haberla visto! Uf, llegó aquí hecha una furia, poco después de que Ranma se largara. Por un momento pensé que llegaría a usar esa dichosa katana suya. Bueno, si hubieras estado tú aquí, fijo que no lo contabas. Venía buscando sangre. Creo que se va a divorciar de Genma."

Silencio.

"Bueno, chica, dime al menos dónde estás? Tienes algún problema? No es que estemos muy boyantes, pero podría mandarte algo de dinero. Ya sabes el interés que cobro..."

Akane no pudo evitar reírse, sin mucho empeño, eso sí.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Nabiki. Ahora mismo no he decidido dónde voy a quedarme, estoy simplemente dando vueltas hasta que tenga claro qué hacer."

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, cuídate mucho, vale? Y tenme al corriente."

"Seguro que no te han abducido últimamente, Nabiki?"

"Sí, no lo sabías? Se me llevaron unos hombrecillos verdes de Alfa Centauro que predicaban algo sobre la hermandad de todos los seres vivos... muy educativo todo..."

"Vale, si vuelves a verlos, házmelo saber, vale? Dale recuerdos a Kasumi."

"Te acaba de subir la tasa de interés un 1 por los servicios de mensajería..."

"Yo también te quiero, Nabiki. Ciao."

'Ciao, cabezota'.

'Tenía razón... tenía razón después de todo... Ojalá no hubiera llamado. Podría haber seguido soñando... No tenía que haberme ido. Dios, qué voy a hacer ahora? Se ha ido a China detrás de ese putón verbernero...'

ESCENA II.

(unos dos años y medio después del intento de boda, en Hong Kong)

"Mamá! Qué haces aquí? Cuándo has llegado?"

"No me vas a dar un abrazo, hijo mío?"

"Claro, claro, er, lo siento, mamá...- Ranma estrechó entre sus brazos a su madre, todavía sorprendido-. Esperaba ir a casa dentro de unas semanas... no tenías que haberte molestado, de verdad."

"No es molestia, hijo. Además, tenía curiosidad por ver un poquito de mundo y ver cómo te mueves por aquí. Hasta Nerima han llegado algunos comentarios muy interesantes..." Nodoka empezó a reír, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

"Aw, mamá, no es lo que piensas..."

"Ah, Ranma, pero si me alegro mucho. Estás hecho todo un hombre, dejando a tantas chicas impresionadas con tus dotes..."

"Te aseguro que no hay nada de eso..."

"Ranma, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, estoy segura de que cualquier chica estaría encantada de ser tu mujercita... Cuántas has conquistado ya, picaruelo?"

Ranma elevó los ojos al cielo, mientras intentaba disimular el rubor.

"Y el viejo? Qué ha sido de él?"

La expresión de Nodoka pasó de un brillo cómplice y divertido a una seriedad absoluta.

"Nos divorciamos hace unos meses."

"Qué...?"

"Ya hacía tiempo era obvio que no teníamos nada en común. Nunca debí permitirle que te llevara a aquel condenado viaje. Y sobre todo que te prometiera a cualquier chica a lo largo y ancho del país... Mira lo que ha salido de todo eso. Apenas he tenido tiempo de disfrutar de mi niño y además me lo han maltratado de la peor forma posible". Su voz iba creciendo en volumen y en tono, empapada de ira.

"Maltratado? Bueno, la violencia ha sido siempre parte de mi vida... de la de cualquiera que practique artes marciales."

"Lo sé, pero no tenía por qué comprometerte con esa maldita familia de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme. Y yo que pensaba que eran buena gente. Sé que soy injusta con Nabiki y Kasumi, pero no puedo perdonarles lo de la boda..."

"Mamá, eh, me he perdido un poco. De qué estás hablando?"

"Lo siento, cada vez que me acuerdo de tu padre, no puedo evitar acordarme de tu compromiso con esa... esa... zorra de Akane..."

"Mamá, cómo te atreves? Akane no es una... no es nada de eso."

"Oh, cómo puedes defenderla? Eres demasiado cándido, Ranma. Te deja plantado en tu boda, sin dar explicaciones, se fuga de casa y al cabo de un año o poco más ya está casada con otro. Y con un vejestorio además. Un actor de kabuki. Seguro que se acostó con él para poder entrar en el mundo del espectáculo. La vi hace poco en Nerima, actuaba en el teatro, y le dije todo lo que pensaba de ella. Y no se atrevió ni a levantar la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía. No te atrevas a hablar en favor de esa... furcia, cuando yo esté delante..."

El cerebro de Ranma se había detenido en una frase concreta.

"Akane... se ha casado?"

"Sí, no lo sabías? Ay, perdona, hijo, ya sé que en medio del monte es difícil que te lleguen este tipo de noticias. Si al menos llevaras un móvil... O llamaras a casa más a menudo."

"Lo siento, mamá... estaba... estaba muy liado... con mi entrenamiento y demás."

Cada palabra le costaba, como si su garganta se hubiera convertido en una extensión del Takla Maklan, tenía los pulmones secos.

"Bah, olvídate de esa fulana, hay miles de chicas en el mundo. Bueno, ya has conocido unas cuantas por tu cuenta. Por qué no vuelves a casa? Ya tienes edad de ir sentando la cabeza, no crees?"

'Akane se ha casado...' Se miró las manos, luego volvió la vista hacia una botella de agua. 'Todo esto, estos dos años buscando la cura a mi maldición... para nada...'

"... es la hija de una buena amiga mía. Se llama Miyuki, creo que te gustaría..."

"Perdona, mamá, qué decías? No estaba escuchando..."

Nodoka suspiró, elevando los ojos hacia el cielo.

"Que creo que podríamos pasar unos días haciendo turismo por aquí y comprar alguna chuchería y luego volver a casa. Me gustaría presentarte a Miyuki, es una chica muy mona..."

"Una chica? No será algún matrimonio concertado de nuevo, verdad?"

"No, hijo, nada de eso. Pero me gustaría de verdad que la conocieras."

Ranma cerró los ojos, restregándose la frente con una mano. Cuando los abrió, miró a su madre. Tenía una expresión expectante... 'No quisiera defraudarla, pero...'. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana.

"Lo siento, mamá, todavía tengo algunos compromisos aquí en Hong Kong. Se acercan un par de torneos y estoy seleccionado para participar. Y después... no sé, creo que me gustaría correr un poco de mundo -se volvió a mirarla-. Soy demasiado joven para sentar la cabeza." Sonrió. Bueno, lo intentó. La sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

"Ni siquiera unos días...?"

"Eh... no, creo que no -suspiró-, hay... demasiados recuerdos. No me apetece plantarles cara ahora."

"Lo siento, hijo. No pensé que te afectaría tanto. Podemos pasar aquí unos días, no? Tendrás que hacer de cicerone para mí."- Nodoka sonrió. Igual que con Ranma, la sonrisa murió en sus labios. 'Pobrecito mío... por qué tendría que tropezar con una serpiente como Akane?'- "Anda, vamos a cenar."

Con esto, los dos abandonaron el set, Nodoka con el brazo enlazado en el de Ranma, con un paso comedido, Ranma evitando dar zancadas para mantener el ritmo de su madre, con una cierta rigidez y torpeza al andar que dejó extrañados a algunos de sus compañeros.

(una semana después)

Ranma saludó a su madre por última vez en la puerta de embarque. Se forzó a sonreír. 'Alma de hielo'. Quizá debiera acercarse al pueblo de las amazonas y agradecerle a Cologne que le enseñara la técnica. Lo único que deseaba es ir a aquel cuchitril que tenía por casa y deshacerse en pedazos. Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Un recuerdo desagradable de la katana materna y una conducta poco viril no eran algo que pudiera permitirse en ese momento.

Nodoka había insistido, diplomáticamente, que volviese a Japón con ella, pero no se veía capaz. Primero tenía que tragarse unas cuantas toneladas de bilis que había empezado a secretar desde que le dijera lo del matrimonio de Akane.

Una vez que perdió de vista a su madre, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Tomó un taxi, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el asiento, escupiedo su dirección más que diciéndosela al conductor. Se restregó la frente, los ojos, las mejillas en un gesto de desesperación. Deseaba estar solo lo antes posible. Deslizó los dedos entre su pelo enmarañado, llegando hasta la base de la coleta, haciendo contacto con algo metálico.

Los anillos. Los malditos anillos de boda. Guardados celosamente en su coleta para evitar perderlos o que se los robaran. Rió para sí, secamente. Quizá debiera haber prestado más atención a impedir que le robaran a la novia... o perderla.

'Un año... le ha llevado un año cambiar de apellido... Todo este tiempo pensando que la culpa era de la maldición... y era simplemente que no me quería a mí...' Se restregó de nuevo los ojos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la cabeza contra el asiento del copiloto. 'Tantos insultos, tantas quejas, tanto gritar que por qué querría ella casarse con alguien como yo... no era simple rebeldía contra un matrimonio concertado, era la verdad... todo este tiempo me he estado engañando? Dios, qué gilipollas! Qué forma de hacer el primo!' Abrió la boca, como para seguir el discurso en voz alta. Pero había tantos insultos disponibles que se cruzaron todos en su cerebro impidiendole pronunciar una palabra, tan sólo mantener el gesto, con una expresión a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la desolación. Se sintió... vacío, helado, como sin vida, como... como en el Monte Fénix. Sólo que esta vez la había perdido de verdad. Y no contra algo con quien pudiera luchar con los puños. Había perdido contra ella misma. Ranma Saotome, el conquistador conquistado. Las mujeres lo perseguían y se echaban a sus pies, sin que les hiciera el menor caso. Hasta que llega la mujer fatal que le hace caer del pedestal y de la que por fin se enamora... para dejarlo tirado. 'No he visto alguna peli de ese tipo últimamente?' O puede que alguien le comentara algún caso similar. Quizá eso de 'mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos' funcionara, al fin y al cabo. En ese momento se sentía muy tonto, desde luego.

El taxi lo dejó en la puerta de su edificio. Un piso de segunda en un barrio de segunda. Aunque tal y como estaba el tema de la vivienda en Hong Kong tampoco podía quejarse. Y con el sueldo de actor tampoco podía permitirse muchos lujos. Había cientos como él... bueno, quizá no tan buenos en cuanto a artes marciales, pero en fin, tampoco es que el mercado fuera de Asia fuese tan grande. No se hace un 'Tigre y Dragón' todos los días.

"Bueno, por lo menos ahora me puedo gastar la pasta en lo que me apetezca...-meditó en voz alta, mientras subía las escaleras desvencijadas por el paso del tiempo- ahora no tengo necesidad de invertir en ningún gimnasio o en una casa, ni en bodas... ni en viajes". La última parte hizo sobresaltar su corazón. Después de su paso por el norte de Vietnam había descubierto un rincón... especial, algo que le hubiera gustado compartir con Akane. Y ahora...

Abrió la puerta del piso, dejando las llaves tiradas sobre el aparador y recostándose sobre la puerta.

"Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Sus planes no habían contemplado esa posibilidad. Después de librarse de la maldición, su interés había sido ganar algo de dinero y algún torneo, para dar a conocer la Escuela de Lucha Indiscriminada, volver a Japón y casarse con Akane. Había olvidado contar con el otro 50 que haría que la ecuación funcionara.

Recorrió de un vistazo el apartamento. Dentro de todo lo malo que había tolerado, no era de lo peor. Sin ventanas, los muebles destrozados, una iluminación que funcionaba a ratos, el agua corriente no tan corriente como debiera... Un conjunto un poco deprimente, como mínimo.

'Más vale que me airee, antes de volar esto con un Shishi Houko Dan...'

Se cambió de ropa por algo más deportivo, sus típicos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga corta blanca, complementado con unas zapatillas de taichi. A veces, le gustaría reunir el valor para decirle a su madre que dejara de meterse en cómo se vestía, aunque la veía tan poco... no era un sacrificio tan grande vestir algo más... cómo decía ella? Elegante? 'Sí, ya, como si vestirme en una sastrería me transformara en un caballero... el hábito no hace al monje'. El sarcasmo corría a la par que la bilis en su torrente sanguíneo. Bajó las escaleras despacio, de escalón en escalón, no con su ritmo habitual, saltando de un tramo al siguiente, sino doblando las rodillas con cansancio. Se sentía... como si llevara el peso del edificio en sus espaldas.

Incluso en la calle, el ambiente resultaba asfixiante. Demasiado tráfico, demasiada gente en las calles. Después de dos años deambulando por China y el Tibet, acostumbrado a los espacios abiertos y un aire puro, la ciudad le resultaba casi venenosa. Al menos, hasta hacía pocos días, había tenido un motivo para aguantar todo eso...

Deambuló por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, parando a veces ante algún escaparate luminoso, aunque sin ver realmente la mercancía expuesta. Se adentró en la periferia de la ciudad, ni tan luminosa ni glamourosa como las fotos mostradas al turismo internacional. Borrachos, mendigos y prostitutas se codeaban con niños del brazo de sus madres y gentes que volvían del trabajo. Al pasar por delante de un bar, tuvo que esquivar a un par de tipos, obviamente bebidos, que se apoyaban el uno en el otro para mantenerse más o menos de pie y andando.

"... a tu saluuuuuuud... abigo bio" comentó uno, dándole una buena sacudida a la botella de whisky que llevaba en la mano.

" a la duya, a la duya..." dijo el otro, repitiendo el gesto, sacudiendo luego la cabeza, como para aclararse.

" suertudo...hic... mira... mira que ca-casarte con Dinah"

"eh hehehehe... siiip, dengo buuuucha suerte..."

"una chica guabiiiiiiiisima... a tu salud"

Ranma se los quedó mirando un rato, medio asqueado, medio divertido. No eran muy diferentes de su padre y Soun cuando se pillaban alguna de sus melopeas clásicas a base de sake. En ese aspecto se sentía superior a su padre, que obviamente se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus apetitos. Soun... el señor Tendo parecía beber la mayor parte del tiempo para olvidar... cuando estaba borracho perdido no se ponía a llorar como una cría, siempre parecía más animado, más dispuesto a reír. 'La pérdida de la señora Tendo debió ser un golpe duro... no me extraña que sólo quiera olvidar esa parte de la realidad...'

Olvido. Miró de nuevo a aquellos dos tipos de antes y luego al bar que tenia delante.

"Qué demonios! Qué menos que tomar una copa a la salud de Akane y de su marido!"

El antro no se diferenciaba mucho de su propio piso, mesas y sillas viejas y cubiertas de mugre, el suelo pegajoso, el barman limpiando (?) la barra, sin aplicar mucha presión, eso sí.

"Hey, maestro, póngame una copa"

"Algo en especial?"

"Lo que estaban tomando los dos que acaban de salir..."

El barman le alargó un vaso pequeño, llenándolo hasta el borde de whisky. Ranma le entregó unas monedas, mirando aquel brebaje con algo de desconfianza. Hacía años había probado algo de sake tibio (lo mínimo para aprender las bases del borracho-fu) y ahí acababa su experiencia con el alcohol. Respirando profundamente, cogió el vaso y lo levantó a la altura de los ojos.

"Por Akane". Y lo vació de un trago. Aquel mejunje le quemó el esófago, impregnando la boca de un sabor desagradable, pungente y seco a la vez. Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva y se forzó para no escupirlo inmediatamente. Sacudió la cabeza. 'No es suficiente para olvidar...'

"Tráigame una botella de la cosa esta...- el barman lo miró extrañado, como cuestionándolo- yo también tengo que brindar por una boda". Una vez que tuvo la botella delante de sí, la pagó, agarró el vaso de antes y se dejó caer en una silla, apoyándose contra la pared.

Se sirvió un trago, desbordando el vaso y derramando el whisky por la mesa.

"Por el marido de Akane"

Un nuevo vaso.

"Por quién brindo yo ahora, que ya he terminado con los novios?-se preguntó en voz alta, mirando a la gente que pululaba por el bar. Un tipo con una mochila estaba encaramado a un taburete, roncando sobre la barra-. Dónde parará Ryoga? Sabrá lo de la boda de Akane? Debería brindar también por él-alzando el vaso-. Por el cerdito de Akane"

Después de tres tragos, aquel brebaje no parecía tan malo. Se sirvió de nuevo, haciendo piruetas con el vaso entre los dedos.

"Por quién brindar ahora?- el barman y algunos clientes parecían mirarlo un poco raro, pero no les hizo ni caso-. Qué tal un trago por cada uno de tus pretendientes, Akane? Te gustaría? Venga, que no se diga que les guardo rencor, por muchos problemas que me causaran... Brindo por la salud del idiota de Kuno. No era él tu primer gran acosador? -una vez que dejó el vaso en la mesa, se echó a reír-. Pobre Kuno! Quizá si se hubiera tomado más en serio lo de estudiar a Shakespeare te habrías ido con él. Creo que el pobre se merece otro brindis. Por su persistencia-otro trago adentro-. Más de dos años aguantando tus golpes. Bah, Kuno era un completo imbécil..."

"Por la horda de pervertidos de Furinkan. No me acuerdo ahora de todos los nombres, pero al fin y al cabo, tampoco eran gran cosa..."

"Por Mikado... ese maldito hijo de puta, espero que arda en el infierno, incluso aunque no te besara..."

"Por Sentaro. Más voluble que una veleta, qué cabrón."

"Por el Gato Fantasma... ufa, me parece... me parece que se me está empezando a subir a la cabeza...- ojeó la botella a través del cuello-. Hey, jefe, póngame otra botella, que esta ya ha caído!"

"Por Mousse. Aunque no quisiera casarse con Akane, pero menudo susto nos dio a todos con lo del agua de la fuente maldita del pato..."

"Por Shino-Shinosuke. Qué jodido! Estuvo tan cerca de quitármela..."

"Por Kirin. Menudo gilipollas. Tanto jaleo por una maldita receta de verduras en vinagre..."

"Por Toma. Vaya un niñato-enfatizó la palabra-. Y masoquista, encima. Bira que fijarse en Akane sólo porque se fue para él a darle una hostia... qué batético"

Se quedó un rato mirando al vacío, jugueteando con el vaso. Sacudió la cabeza, el ceño fruncido.

"No había más pretendientes? Estoy seguuuuuro de que se me olvida alguien... Oooooh, esh verdad, Sibasa, no, Tsubasa también estuvo coque-coque- ah, le tiraba los tejos, otro veleda... Bor el bicho raro de los disfraces."

"Bor... hics bor Happosai... el muy per-pervertido, no sabía tener las pezuñas quietas... Uepa! Ya no quedan mas? Bero si aún me queda whisky... no vamos a dirar una botella medio llena nonono... Venga, odra por los pervertidos de Furingan..."

Intentó servirse un vaso, sosteniéndolo en el aire, pero la mano que sujetaba la botella temblaba tanto que derramó el licor y cuando intentó cogerlo con las manos, el vaso se escurrió entre sus dedos, estampándose en el suelo.

"gabarero! Gabarero, draiga otro vaso y otra botella..."

"No cree que ya ha bebido bastante?"

"Dengo que brindar bor una boda muy imbortante... falta otra botella... y una ronda para los demás... Ea, toooooooodos jundos... 'bor la feliz pareja'..."

El estado de lucidez de los demás clientes de aquel antro era similar al de Ranma. Las respuestas más articuladas eran más parecidas al gruñido de un orco que a algo salido de una garganta humana. El barman volvió a su puesto, satisfecho de haber cumplido con su labor humanitaria de preguntar por el nivel de alcohol de uno de sus clientes. Si el tío quería seguir bebiendo, quién era él para impedírselo? Además, no le había prometido a su prostituta favorita una boa de auténticas plumas de avestruz? Un par de botellas más y era suya. Sirvió a los de la barra unas copas de whisky de garrafa y le llevó a Ranma otra botella y un vaso nuevo.

"Aquí tiene."

"Buuchas gracias... tú si gue eres un abigo... A tu salud!"

"Y ahoda... bor todos los que de han puesto en beligro... bara nada... Por Guno! El viejo y querido Guno y su maldita espada de madera... casi me corta el cuello..."

"Bor Ryo-Ryo... leñe! Ryoga! El ederno chico perdido... por darle a Agane su corte de pelo..."

"Bor Sendaro hics... - detuvo el vaso a medio camino, el ceño fruncido, como si se concentrara en algo-. Sendaro le hizo algo? Qué más da..."

"Por Migado... Basdardo, casi nos mata con... gómo se llamaba aquello? Uiiiiiii, gomo una peonza! Y bor Dioga otra vez. Bor su culpa Agane casi se ahoga..."

Para resumir, dos botellas de whisky y otra de vodka recorrieron casi todos los enemigos de Ranma que habían involucrado a Akane de una manera u otra en sus peleas. Y hubieran sido más, si Ranma no hubiera utilizado el casco de una de las botellas para avisar al barman de que le trajera provisiones. Y después otra. Y otra, y así hasta acabar con las cinco botellas vacías que había encima de su mesa, riéndose cuando golpeaban las lejas situadas detrás de la barra. Al final, el dueño del local decidió que el tipejo de la coleta le estaba dando demasiados problemas, sin mucha compensación (si exceptuamos aquella boa...), así que cogiéndolo poco ceremoniosamente del pelo, lo echó a patadas del bar.

Ranma podría haber intentado emplear alguna técnica del borracho-fu. El problema es que estaba demasiado borracho para ello. Cinco botellas de alcohol sin nada en el estómago son capaz de abotargar los sentidos del más pintado. Ponerse en pie fue una tarea titánica. Las rodillas se le doblaban, apenas tenía fuerza en los brazos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde estaba el suelo. Al final optó por ponerse en cuclillas, como un gato, apoyándose en la pared, echando el peso mitad sobre el muro mitad sobre una pierna para levantarse, aferrándose a la pared con las manos como si fueran ventosas. Una vez en vertical, se apoyó contra ella, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando restregarse los ojos. Ostra! Sí que era difícil averiguar dónde estaban sus ojos. Cada vez que la mano se acercaba, pasaba de largo. Al final, decidió seguir adelante, a buscar otro bar. Aún se veía con ganas de brindar.

Ok, alejarse de la pared no había sido una buena idea. Apoyando la cabeza y un brazo sobre ella, arrastró su cuerpo hasta el siguiente antro. Afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos. El camarero debía estar habituado a semejantes espectáculos, porque no dijo ni media, se limitó a ponerle una botella de aguardiente de sorgo y un vaso al lado. Una vez que recibió unos billetes a cambio, volvió a su puesto sin inmutarse.

Tres botellas más tarde y la cartera vacía, Ranma se veía acompañado a la puerta de malas maneras, besando el pavimento. Intentó levantarse de la acera, sin mucho éxito. Tampoco tenía muy claro si tenía alguna ventaja hacerlo, así que tras meditar unos segundos, decidió que la postura horizontal era la más cómoda. Poco después se veía sumido en un sopor muy agradable, dejando de lado cualquier lucha por permanecer consciente. Una imagen borrosa de Akane fue lo último que pudo reconocer...

Unos quince minutos más tarde, un tipo esquelético le registraba hábilmente los bolsillos, extrayendo finalmente una cartera. Resopló con fastidio, al advertir que no había moneda corriente en él.

"Al menos el muy capullo lleva una tarjeta de crédito..."

"Hey, Tsao, ha habido suerte?" Un chico de no más de veinte años se acercaba a él, mirando a un lado y otro, vigilante. Estaban en una calle mal iluminada y era de noche, pero nunca se sabe.

"Una tarjeta. Espero que tenga fondos... se la voy a dejar pelada. Menudo incauto!"

"Ya te digo... con esa pinta y acercarse a este barrio...-se puso a la altura de Ranma, frunciendo el ceño al verlo; se arrodilló a su lado, soltando una exclamación-. Hostia! Es Ranma! Qué... qué coño hace aquí? Y borracho!"

"No me digas que lo conoces..." dijo el otro con cierta desesperación.

"Me ha salvado el culo un par de veces... ya sabes lo que hay, Tsao, devuélvele la cartera. Tarjeta incluída."

"No me jodas, tío! Hace ya dos días que no conseguimos nada y vas a hacer que me pierda la cartera de este pollo? Ni de coña!"

"Va, tío, es un colega, me he librado de dar con el culo en la cárcel gracias a él. Y la patada voladora... me la enseñó él, junto con un par de trucos más. Se lo debo. Vamos, Tsao, es un tío legal"

El tal Tsao se dedicó a resoplar durante un rato. Dando una patada en el suelo, le tiró la cartera a su amigo.

"Más vale que haya recompensa luego..."

"Venga, ayúdame a levantarlo, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital..."

"Qué? Encima quieres que lo arrastre hasta un matasanos? Estás pirado, Hao!"

"Si quieres recompensa, asegúrate de que sigue vivo, no?"

"Joder, no sé porqué formo equipo contigo. Demasiado ético para ser un buen ladrón"

"Anda, no te quejes tanto..."

Se pasaron un brazo de Ranma por encima del cuello y sujetándolo por la cintura, lo levantaron y lo arrastraron.

"Pesa como un muerto, tu maldito amigo!"

"Es puro músculo. Tenías que haberlo visto en el torneo del puerto... los dejó hechos trizas".

"Es este el tipo que ganó? Joder! Recuérdame que no me meta con él..."

"Ves como es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado?"

"Sabes? Te odio cuando tienes razón".

Hao sujetó firmemente a Ranma con un brazo rodeando la espalda, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba levantarle los párpados. El iris era apenas visible, los ojos habían rodado casi hasta el cielo de las cuencas.

"Joder, espero que no entre en coma... Tío, tenemos que darnos prisa. Necesitamos un coche".

"No me gusta como suena eso... la última vez casi me cuesta el pellejo"

"Vamos, tío, tú eres el experto. Yo vigilo mientras te levantas uno. Tenemos que ir a un hospital lo antes posible".

"No sé por qué dejo que me metas en estos marrones..." contestó Tsao, echando un vistazo a los botines potenciales. Recorrió la calle, buscando una presa. Allí. Un todoterreno nuevecito aparcado a unos treinta metros era demasiado apetitoso para dejarlo pasar. Además, el dueño debía estar bien entretenido en el prostíbulo como para preocuparse del vehículo...

Se acercó con calma, haciendo el gesto de sacar la llave. Solo que era una ganzúa especial. Diez segundos después, la puerta del coche cedía a sus avances. Se sentó como quien va a volver a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, accionando el contacto. Sólo que el coche no arrancaba y se dedicó a golpear el volante, cabreado. Todo este teatro era imprescindible para no atraer la atención. No es que el vecindario de esta zona de la ciudad estuviera muy pendiente de lo que pasaba en su calle, pero aún así... Buscó una rendija en el panel, deslizanzo una cuchilla por el borde. Con un ligero click lo levantó y sacó los cables, seccionándolos. Dos segundos después el motor ronroneaba y Tsao dedicó un saludo al local.

"Espero que te diviertas de lo lindo ahí dentro..."

Esto compensaría la pérdida de la tarjeta. Venderlo de segunda mano le resarciría con creces. Recogió a Hao y a Ranma dos manzanas más abajo.

"Wow. Vaya carro!"

"Sip. Tu amigo tiene suerte"

"Es un poco llamativo para mi gusto. Una vez que lo dejemos en el hospital, tendremos que darnos el piro a toda leche"

"No tengo quejas respecto al plan"

Veinte minutos después, dejaron el coche tirado mientras arrastraban a un cada vez más pálido Ranma al servicio de urgencias. Tsao volvió a vigilar el coche, mientras Hao se encargaba de dar los (pocos) datos de Ranma a la enfermera de guardia. Un médico joven se acercó en ese momento, tomándole la temperatura, el pulso y echando un vistazo a sus ojos. Dos enfermeros que lo acompañaban se llevaron al chico de la trenza en una camilla.

"Es amigo tuyo? No deberías haberlo dejado beber tanto, tiene pinta de tener un coma etílico encima de aúpa"

"Sí, es amigo mío... Me lo he encontrado así, tirado en la calle..."

"Hombre, un buen samaritano! No creía que quedaban figuras de esas por aquí. Déjale tus datos a la enfermera, te avisaremos si se recupera"

"Se pondrá bien, no?"

"Creo que sí. Parece tener buena salud, aparte de la melopea que ha pillado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo encontraste hasta traerlo aquí?"

"Una hora, más o menos. Estábamos bastante lejos de aquí. No se cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Intenté ponerlo a andar un poco, pero no tuve mucha suerte... aunque por lo menos vomitó un par de veces".

"Mira, eso es casi un alivio. Bueno, muchacho, voy a ver si lo recupero para este puto planeta, somos muchos pero todavía hay sitio para uno más. Mi nombre es Yang, por si vuelves por aquí."

"Vale, lo recordaré. Intentaré venir mañana a ver cómo va. Ciao."

Yang saludó con la mano al chico, frunciendo el ceño al verlo desaparecer. Adivinaba de qué barrio había venido. Era el tercero esta noche en ingresar por intoxicación etílica.

"Estudia medicina para esto..."

En fin, por algún sitio había que empezar. Hacerse un hueco estaba complicado sin una familia rica para respaldarte.

(dos días después)

Una persona yacía en una cama de hospital, un stand con suero intravenoso conectado al brazo izquierdo, mientras a su derecha un monitor registraba sus constantes vitales. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse, la respiración se hizo más agitada, mientras los dedos de sus manos se contraían ligeramente. El latido de su corazón se hizo más rápido, disparando una alarma. Finalmente, consiguió abrir los ojos.

"Yeargh! Demasiada luz!"

Los cerró de nuevo, apretando los párpados, como si eso aliviara el dolor en la retina. Se restregó los ojos con las manos. Oyó una puerta abrise y una persona entrar, volviéndose insitintivamente hacia el sonido.

"Oh, el bello durmiente ha decidido dar señales de vida!"

"Dios, no chille, quienquiera que sea! Y apague ese puto trasto!" exclamó Ranma, llevándose las manos a los oídos.

"Vale, vale, tranquilo – el médico se acercó a la cama, revisando las constantes del paciente y desconectando la alarma-. Me alegro de que decidieras volver al mundo de los vivos. Por cierto, soy el doctor Yang"

"En otras circunstancias, diría 'encantado de conocerle'..."

"Vaya, veo que todavía conservas un poco de sentido del humor. Eso es buena señal. Al menos el alcohol no te ha frito el cerebro."

Alcohol. Alcohol? 'Pero si yo no bebo...' Apretó de nuevo los párpados, forzándose a recordar. Qué era lo último que recordaba?

Despedir a su madre en el aeropuerto. Y después...

"Joder, qué imbécil..." musitó, cubriéndose de nuevo los ojos con las manos, intentando abrirlos de nuevo.

"Por emborracharte de esa manera? Desde luego, no podría expresarlo con más claridad. Has estado a un paso de la muerte, chaval. Y de una forma bastante estúpida, por cierto"

"Sí, bueno, todos tenemos algún momento de debilidad..." murmuró, abriendo por fin los ojos, parpadeando varias veces e intentando enfocar al médico.

"En fin, chico, creo que huelga decirte que ahogar las penas en alcohol no es la respuesta, no? Qué diablos te condujo a pillar esa jumera? Si no es indiscreción, claro..."

Ranma rió quedamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor. La cabeza lo estaba matando.

"Acababa de enterarme de que mi novia se ha casado con otro"

Yang hizo un gesto de simpatía, deslizando una dosis de lástima/piedad en la mirada.

"Lo siento. Supongo que eso debe joder..."

"Sí. A lo grande -contestó Ranma, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia una ventana-. En fin, la vida sigue, no?- Intentó sonreír, quedándose en una mueca extraña-. Cómo llegué hasta aquí? No recuerdo haber venido por mi propio pie".

"Te trajeron unos amigos. Hao se ha ido hace un par de horas, después de venir a preguntar por ti?"

"Hao?"

"Bueno, me dijo que se llamaba así. En fin, en según qué zonas de por aquí, mucha gente usa un nombre falso, igual tú lo conoces por otro nombre..."

"Ni idea. De todas formas, se lo agradeceré si lo veo"

"Me ha dicho que intentaría volver mañana. Quién sabe. Bueno, chico, tengo que seguir con mi ronda. Cuídate. Dentro de poco te traerán algo de comer, tómatelo con tranquilidad y come despacio, es posible que te caiga como un rayo y vomites"

"Era necesario ser tan gráfico?"

"Es una mala costumbre mía. Esta tarde te haré una revisión completa. Hasta luego".

"Hasta luego"

Respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando aclarar sus ideas, incorporándose para sentarse.

"Qué gilipollas! Si me hubiera visto mi padre... 'De tal palo, tal astilla'. Qué lamentable! Qué..."

Con un gemido se dejó caer sobre la cabecera. Ya habría tiempo después para dedicarse insultos. Mejor dormir un poco.

ESCENA III. (Escenas de varias líneas temporales)

(A.N. Estas líneas temporales se aclararán en capítulos posteriores)

"... Akane, si no aprendes a aceptar críticas, nunca serás capaz de aprender nada..."

"... gracias, pero no estoy interesado en chicas..."

"Ah, eres gay? No tenía ni idea, tenía entendido otra cosa... Puedo presentarte algún amigo si quieres..."

"GRACIAS. No estoy interesado en chicas EN ESTE MOMENTO."

"Aw! Vale ya, no? Me está haciendo polvo el pie con esa maldita vara!"

"Hazlo bien y no tendré que azotarte. Presta atención. Cada gesto es importante y tiene un significado propio. Si quieres aprender bien, tendrás que hacerlo a mi modo. Azotes incluídos."

'Qué es el amor?' La misma pregunta flotó en la mente de dos personas, a 3000 km de distancia. Una estaba viendo el sol caer, mientras otra estaba contemplando las estrellas.

"...Akane, ya ha llovido bastante desde entonces, no crees? Tarde o temprano tendrás que pasar página y seguir con tu vida. Deja que alguien llegue a ti. O piensas quedarte sola pensando en los 'y si hubiera hecho esto o lo de más allá'? Todos tenemos miedo a sufrir. Crees que yo me lanzo a cada relación como quien va a comprar verdura? Salto a ciegas. A veces consigo una ganga. A veces me estafan. O soy yo el que estafo. Acéptalo. El sufrimiento es el precio que pagamos por seguir vivos. Sal de una vez de tu torre de marfil. La soledad no le hace daño a nadie, pero tampoco le hace bien."

"... un cantante brasileño solía decir que la mujer es un libro mágico del que sólo unos pocos afortunados son capaces de leer las páginas. Yo no tengo culpa de que la mayoría de hombres sean analfabetos..."

ACTO II. ESCENA I.

(unos cinco años después del intento de boda)

Una chica de pelo negro-cuervo, recogido en una coleta, bajó soñolienta las escaleras del avión.

"Es la última vez que cojo un vuelo de madrugada. No hay manera de dormir en estos cacharros..."

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar pronto a casa. Echaba de menos el gimnasio. Aunque la estancia en India había sido estupenda. Las chicas habían respondido a su iniciativa muy bien y se sentía satisfecha de los resultados de los dos últimos meses. Ojalá pudiera quedarse más tiempo. Quizá no las convirtiera en artistas marciales de calibre, pero los chulos o en general cualquier hombre se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar maltratarlas.

'Este mundo está lleno de imbéciles' pensó con disgusto.

Cogió un autobus turístico. Tardaría el triple en llegar a casa, contando el desvío hacia el piso de Hiro para dejar algunos recuerdos que había comprado, pero en fin, Kyoto merecía la pena. Siempre había algo divertido que ver, fueran turistas extranjeros o espectáculos callejeros. Le quedaban dos días libres antes de volver a la casa de té.

'Lo justo para descansar... Ojalá me hubiera dejado una semana, estoy frita... sólo espero que Hiro tenga el piso en condiciones. Como haya montado una de sus fiestas lo mataré'

Una hora después, estaba instalada en el apartamento de Hiro, una nota del propietario en la mano. Se había ido a una exhibición de arte en Nara y tenía el piso para ella sola.

"Genial, 40 metros cuadrados, todos para mí! Qué lujo!" exclamó en voz alta.

Tenía el tiempo justo para deshacer la maleta, echar una pequeña siesta y correr al gimnasio. Se moría de ganas por medirse contra sus compañeros. Dos meses dan mucho de sí para analizar puntos débiles, aunque con las clases que había tomado en India quizá pudiera contrarrestar sus ataques o improvisar algo nuevo. Ummm, eso sonaba estupendamente.

La tarde fue un un conjunto agradable de descanso y ejercicio físico intenso, rematado por un bienvenido baño de agua caliente.

"Akane-chan, te quedarás esta noche? Tengo que reacomodar la habitación"

"Sí, Kaoru-san, gracias"

"Tanaka-kun está tomando un poco de té. La cena estará lista dentro de quince minutos."

"Gracias, Kaoru-san, eres un cielo"

"Necesitas ayuda con el kimono?"

"Sí, por favor, ya sabes lo negada que soy con el obi"

"Deberías intentar ser más paciente, Akane-chan"

"Ayyyy, ya tengo que oírlo bastante de Tanaka-san y Mioshi. Tú también?" exclamó, haciendo pucheros.

Salió de la bañera, se secó y dejó que una señora de unos cincuenta años la ayudara a vestirse el elaborado traje e intentara arreglarle un poco el pelo en algo diferente a su habitual trenza, sin mucho éxito. La chica no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

Una vez lista, se dirigió a la sala de estar, sentándose grácilmente sobre las rodillas y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Buenas tardes, Tanaka-san"

"Bienvenida a casa, Akane-chan"

Akane se enderezó, sonriendo. La ama de llaves empezó a servir la cena y se concentraron en ella. El resto de la noche discurrió en una pacífica conversación acompañada de té.

Una semana después, Akane se dirigió hacia el piso de Hiro, a recoger algunos de sus trastos y poder repartir los regalos. Esta vez el inquilino estaba en casa y la saludó efusivamente. Mientras esperaba que el chico terminara de ducharse y la ayudara a llevar los paquetes a casa, se deshizo la trenza, peinándola con los dedos y se dedicó a ojear las revistas extranjeras que había por allí tiradas. Dos revistas de moda se vieron lanzadas poco ceremoniosamente hacia la puerta; otra de diseño corrió el mismo destino. De pronto, un titular en un conocido folleto de prensa amarilla llamó su atención.

'EL CABALLO SALVAJE HACE HONOR A SU NOMBRE'

'El conocido actor de películas de artes marciales Ranma Saotome se ha convertido en el semental de Hollywood. Ranma, que se traduce del japonés, quizá con cierta malicia, como Caballo Salvaje, se ha construído un harén...'

'...aunque celoso de su vida privada y mantiene un silencio absoluto acerca de sus relaciones, sus chicas no parecen tener ese sentido de la discreción...'

'...'Tiene unas manos de oro' suele ser un comentario habitual de las chicas que pasan por su lecho...'

El artículo iba acompañado de diversas fotos de Ranma, en cada una de ellas acompañada de una chica diferente, de muy diversos tipos. Morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, altas, bajas... sus gustos no parecían limitarse a un prototipo concreto.

Conforme iba leyendo el artículo, las manos de Akane se iban crispando en torno a las páginas del periódico, hasta que no pudo más y se levantó, partiendo el periódico en dos, su aura encendiendo la habitación y haciendo que sus cabellos se elevaran como con la fuerza de un huracán.

"MALDITO PERVERTIDO!"

El golpe que cerró la puerta sacudió el edificio.

"Akane! Hey, a dónde vas?" gritó Hiro, dejando la ducha liado con una toalla. De pronto vio las páginas del periódico en el suelo. Y QUIÉN aparecía en las fotos...

"Hostias! Se me había olvidado..."

Se vistió lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo detrás de ella, aunque se detuvo pocos minutos después. 'Qué forma física más penosa tengo... Espero que vaya a casa directa'. Pidió un taxi y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Mala suposición. Akane corrió durante un buen rato, treinta, cuarenta minutos, hasta que la energía proporcionada por la rabia se agotó. Se encontró en el centro comercial de Kyoto. Con el poco de frialdad que le había proporcionado el cansancio, se metió en un ciber-café, tecleando algunas palabras.

Qué peligroso es Internet. Y los buscadores tipo Google y similares, aún peor. Había MILES de páginas dedicadas a Ranma. Algunas centradas en las artes marciales, pocas en las películas en las que había participado. Pero la gran mayoría... la inmensa mayoría era del tipo 'hot pics', 'cool pics', 'Ranma's girls'..., clubs de fans (femeninas... bueno, y alguno gay) por doquier.

'Pervertido' pensó Akane, mirando una de las páginas.

'Pervertido!' gritó su cerebro, conforme iba pasando por diversas páginas.

'PERVERTIDO!' el lóbulo frontal empezaba a entrar en un circuito reberverante, donde cada chillido de aquella palabra iniciaba un circuito de retroalimentación, aumentando cada vez más el enfado. Del enfado pasó al cabreo. A la rabia. A la ira. A la furia.

"PERVERTIDO!"

De un salto, lanzó la silla hacia la pared, dejando atrás el cibercafé y diversos clientes mirando extrañados tras de ella.

La furia le daba alas. Recorrió los 3 kilómetros que la separaban de casa en apenas unos minutos, corriendo hacia el gimnasio. Había unos chicos entrenando, bokken en mano. Agarrando uno, se acercó al chaval más cercano.

"Lucha conmigo!"

"Akane, la clase no ha comenzado..."

"HE DICHO QUE LUCHES CONMIGO! MALDITO PERVERTIDO! TODOS SOIS IGUALES!"

Sin mediar más palabras, lo atacó. Con un poderoso golpe vertical, rompió su bokken en dos, enviándolo de una patada en el estómago a la pared opuesta del gimnasio.

"El siguiente!"

Los demás la miraron, atónitos. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada, incluso en los días en que mostraba su mal genio.

"HE DICHO EL SIGUIENTE, MALDITOS COBARDES!"

El más cercano a ella se vió oblidado a tomar una postura defensiva ante su ataque, aunque no consiguió durar mucho más que el anterior. Su espada de bambú acabó igualmente hecha pedazos y mientras intentaba defenderse con un brazo, recibió un golpe en él que le destrozó los huesos.

Mientras tanto, uno de los alumnos corrió hacia la casa, con la intención de avisar al maestro.

Éste llegó justo a tiempo de ver cómo Akane le partía el brazo al chico, seguido de Hiro.

"Chicos, por favor, marcháos. Yo manejaré esto. Mañana recuperaremos esta clase."

Dos chicos ayudaron a trasladar al primer alumno inconsciente al salón, mientras el otro acunaba el brazo roto contra su estómago, llorando. Akane los miraba aún con ira, como si quisiera acabar con todos ellos.

"Tanaka-san, por favor..."

"Hiro, vete. Esto es algo que debo solucionar yo"

El maestro se acercó a la pared donde pendían las armas, extrayendo dos katanas. Hiro palideció.

"Tanaka-san, por favor, le suplico..."

"Hiro. He dicho que te vayas"

Se volvió hacia Akane.

"Yo lucharé contigo. Pero con mis armas"

Le lanzó una katana, que Akane cogió al vuelo, cortándose la palma de la mano. Sin embargo, la rabia era tanta que no sentía el dolor físico. Tan sólo el dolor de su corazón. Con la mano empapada de sangre, cogió la empuñadura y adoptando una postura de ataque.

"Es un maldito pervertido..."

"No es momento de hablar, Akane. Pelea"

Usando aún la ira que le quedaba dentro, Akane se lanzó al ataque. Sólo para verse esquivada y notar la punta de una katana en la base del cuello.

"Ataca"

Intentó un golpe en diagonal, sólo para ver como la otra katana se limitaba a acompañar el movimiento de la suya, empujándola hacia el suelo y casi retorciéndole la muñeca al llevarla hacia atrás.

Su contrincante se separó, dejándole espacio para maniobrar.

"Ataca"

Cada ataque, cada golpe se veía esquivado o contrarrestado, volviéndose siempre en contra suya. Pero no era capaz de ver más allá de su ira, que la forzaba a atacar ciegamente.

Media hora más tarde seguía aferrando la katana, respirando con dificultad, las ropas empapadas en sudor y sangre, que manaba de varias heridas a lo largo de sus brazos, de las piernas, una en la mejilla, otra debajo de la clavícula derecha... pero aún no se rendía. Con un último esfuerzo, levantó la katana por encima de su cabeza, dispuesta a un ataque suicida... La espada siguió una trayectoria vertical perfecta, cortando el aire, mientras su contrincante apenas se desplazaba un paso, dejándose caer sobre la rodilla y preparando su propia espada. Su katana se clavó en el suelo casi hasta la empuñadura, mientras la del maestro se encontraba a un milímetro de su garganta.

Quizá fuera que se había quedado sin energía, que su enfado se hubiera disuelto en el aire o el shock de comprobar que Tanaka-san había estado a punto de matarla. El caso es que cayó de rodillas, echándose a llorar.

El hombre la dejó llorar, manteniendo su posición. Al cabo de unos minutos, el llanto se transformó en un sollozo silencioso, mientras Akane intentaba recuperar la respiración y elevó los ojos para mirarlo. Su rostro, que se había mantenido sereno, se endureció ante la chica.

"Akane, si vienes a luchar al dojo, que sea porque quieres aprender o has aceptado un desafío. Si vuelves a repetir lo de esta tarde, te quitaré tu cinturón y te echaré de aquí. Y me ocuparé de que no vuelvas a pisar un dojo en tu vida. Lo que has hecho es una desgracia. Nunca. Nunca dejes que tus problemas personales interfieran en tus artes marciales. Mañana te disculparás y compensarás a mis dos alumnos y tus compañeros. Es hora de que aprendas a controlar tu temperamento. Si no puedes aprender a encontrar tu centro, quizá no seas digna de ser mi discípula"

Dicho esto, se levantó, recogiendo las dos katanas y llevándolas hacia la casa. Se tropezó con Hiro en la puerta, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a ayudar a su amiga.

BANDA SONORA ORIGINAL PARA EL CAPÍTULO 2.

Mad about the boy – Dinah Washington

Come to me – Velvet chain

Baker street –geof rafferty

La senda del tiempo – Celtas cortos

I just died in your arms tonight – Cutting Crew

Why should I care? - Diana Krall

Quiero beber hasta perder el control – Los secretos

never any good – Leonard Cohen

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Tomo nota de las quejas de una lectora (gracias por leer esto! Mi ego se ha inflado un montón), aunque me temo que no puedo hacer mucho, salvo explicar algunas expresiones coloquiales. Yo también suelo tener problemas con el castellano de los países de América latina. Seguro que alguna se me ha olvidado en cuyo caso espero que me perdonéis.

AN2. sobre el uso del japonés

Como mi conocimiento del japonés es muy pobre (de hecho, provienen todos de lo que he leído en diversos fanfic) he limitado al máximo el uso de términos japoneses; sin embargo, el tratamiento a ciertos personajes he preferido conservarlo, por los diferentes niveles de respeto/familiaridad que implican. Algunas otras palabras no deberían causar muchos problemas, tipo kimono; obi es la banda de seda que ata el kimono, rodeando la cintura; una okiba es una especie de escuela donde se adiestran las geishas (al menos eso entendí yo después de leer 'Memorias de una geisha').

GLOSARIO

Sacarlo a uno de sus casillas: hacerlo enfadar; también descolocar, hacer tambalear las creencias de uno

Salir por piernas: huir

Putón verbenero: prostituta de baja estofa; que trabaja en las verbenas (fiestas populares)

Veleta: aplicado a una persona, voluble, que cambia de opinión con mucha facilidad

(bebida alcohólica) de garrafa: bebida alcohólica de baja calidad, sin marca comercial, probablemente de destilación ilegal

escuchimizado: muy delgado, esquelético, poca cosa (tipo Gosunkugi)

legal: que sigue la ley; en argot, leal, una persona en la que se puede confiar

negada: torpe, poco diestra

Joder: en España se emplea a diestro y siniestro, es una expresión muy habitual; como verbo, significa primariamente follar (es muy coloquial/vulgar), pero aquí, empleado como expresión (Joder!) equivale a un gesto de fastidio (tipo 'Geez' inglés) o bien sorpresa ('holy shit!').

Pelado/a: sin dinero

levantar: en argot, robar

coña: broma

melopea/jumera: borrachera

chulo: como sustantivo, equivale a proxeneta (la expresión completa sería chuloputas o chulo de putas); como adjetivo, equivale a guay, algo atractivo; o también alguien que se da aires de superioridad, que es demasiado arrogante

brebaje/mejunje: compuesto de consistencia líquida o semisólida, de aspecto y sabor poco prometedores; connotación negativa

tirar los tejos: intentar conquistar

"el más pintado": el más dotado o apto

pollo: tio, tipo, hombre con poca experiencia en algo; connotación negativa

marrón: lío, jaleo

darse el piro: largarse,irse

a toda leche: a toda velocidad

caer/sentar como un rayo: sentar mal

muermo: aburrido


	4. Ch 3 In crescendo

CAPÍTULO 3. UNA FUNCION MÁS. IN CRESCENDO.

Descargo: se me olvidó ponerlo en los dos capítulos anteriores. Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece ni saco provecho económico de esta actividad. Así mismo, las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

ACTO I. MONTANDO EL ESCENARIO.

"Tienes que estar de coña, verdad?"

"Jamás he hablado tan en serio, Micky. Te aseguro que sé de lo que estoy

hablando. Los quiero a los dos en esa peli. Estoy jugándome mi dinero,

no lo olvides."

"Tu dinero? Venga ya..."

"Bueno, nominalmente, quizá no, pero te aseguro que cambiará de estado

pronto. Y he decidido invertirlos en este proyecto. Así que lo quiero a

mi gusto."

"No lo tengo muy claro..."

"Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? Si la cosa sale bien, me

invitarás a comer al International House."

"Ahora sé que estás de coña. Quieres arruinarme?"

"Tienes miedo de perder?"

"Te diré... qué quieres, que me gaste mis ingresos de dos años en una

cena? Por quién me tomas?"

"Te tomaba por alguien con cierto valor, pero si no tienes lo que hay

que tener..."

"NO voy a caer en esa trampa otra vez."

"Ah, eres un muermo, si lo llego a saber no te contrato como asesor. No

hay manera en que entres en el juego?" la mujer a la cabeza de la mesa

empezó a parpadear en plan coqueto.

"Qué harías si ganara yo?"

"Oh, bueno, no puedo pensar por tí. Haz al menos un pequeño esfuerzo..."

"Si pierdes, te casarás conmigo?". El hombre llamado Micky no pudo

evitar sonreír, enarcando la ceja, al ver la cara de asombro de su

interlocutora. La había pillado.

"Perdón?"

"Me has oído perfectamente. Si pierdes, crees que podrías considerar la

idea de casarte conmigo?"

"Con un pobretón como tú?"

"Si pierdes, estarás en el mismo barco que yo... a la pobreza le gusta

la compañía".

Vio como su expresión se serenaba y recuperaba su compostura. Aquel

magnífico cerebro suyo ya estaba en marcha ideando planes.

"Ya sabes que nunca pierdo una apuesta... tendrás que encontrar otra

forma de declararte."

"Estoy dispuesto a entrar en el juego si aceptas mi parte del trato."

"De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato. Ahora dame los papeles y empieza a hacer

llamadas."

"Eres demasiado mandona..."

"Vete acostumbrando- Micky le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa-. Sólo por

si acaso..."

* * *

"Qué me dices? Te interesa?" 

"Pufffffffffffff... no sabría qué decirte... la temporada de

competiciones empieza dentro de nada y tengo un par de títulos que

defender. Me destrozaría todos los esquemas..."

"No seas plasta, tío! Quedan tres meses por lo menos hasta la

competición de artes marciales mixtas y las de taekwondo y karate son

después... Te sobra tiempo. Y no me digas que estás haciendo cosas más

interesantes. Ya te vale de hacer de doble, no?"

"Va, hombre, pagan muy bien y se me da de puta madre. No me apetece dar

la cara otra vez en plan prota..."

"Joer, tampoco es tan grave. Te crees que eres el único que ha sido

nominado a un Razzie o qué? Hay gente con más solera en la profesión que

tú y se lo han tenido que tragar con patatas fritas. Además, esta peli

está mejor trabajada que las otras que has hecho..."

"Mejor trabajada? Si con eso quieres decir que es un rollo, aciertas de

pleno, macho. Tiene pinta de aburrir a las papeleras."

"Qué dices? Si las escenas de acción son una maravilla..."

"Ah, pero hay escenas de acción?"

"Hombre, para qué te crees que te quieren a tí? Por tus dotes

interpretativas? Ay, lo siento, me he colado..."

"Pues eso, que si mi propio agente reconoce que mis dotes

interpretativas se reducen a cero, en fin, cómo te lo diría yo..."

"Bah, hombre, no hablaba en serio. Yo creo que darías la talla muy bien.

Y Lin se encarga de la coreografía y el tema de armas."

"Lin? Quieres decir LIN?"

"El único e inconfundible."

Se oyó una respiración fuerte a través del auricular.

"Más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad..."

"Ves? Ya sabía yo que te encantaría la idea. Además, me han dicho que la

coprotagonista es una monada... Ya sabes, puedes hacer gala de tu

encanto con ella..."

"No empieces otra vez, vale? Quién es?"

"Ni idea. Sólo sé que es japonesa, hace teatro o anuncios... algo así.

Debe tener algún enchufe."

"Genial, una cabeza hueca con aire por cerebro..."

"Eres de lo que no hay... además no he visto que ninguna de las que te

tiras normalmente sean intelectuales..."

"Sabes que te estás jugando el seguir como mi agente?"

"Nos vemos! Ya te llamo para que firmes el contrato. Procura estar

localizable, anda. Ciao."

* * *

"Yo diría que es una buena oferta..." 

"No sé, hacer una película... me parece tan..."

"Oh, venga, no te pongas melodramática, con eso de que sólo el teatro

merece la pena. Ese tipo de discursos me ponen enfermo!"

"Cállate, Hiro! Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar...- sacudió la

cabeza, en el gesto femenino universal 'Hombres...' que expresa tantas

cosas-. Simplemente, me parece demasiado repentino. Vale que tenga

experiencia con el teatro y con el culebrón no me ha ido demasiado mal

miró al chico interpelado como Hiro, haciéndolo callar-, vale, me ha

ido bien y no me han puesto a parir por mi interpretación, pero... no

sé... no sé si estoy lista para dar el salto a la gran pantalla..."

"Oh, eso suena todo tan cliché... la heroína es ofrecida por fin el

papel que merece y hace gala de una hermosa humildad, infravalorándose y

haciendo comentarios sobre su poca aptitud para el papel. Niña, con esto

vas camino de los Oscar, no le parece, Tanaka-san?"

"Podría quedarse cerca, desde luego - comentó el interpelado, con un

mínimo gesto de sonreír-. Todos los actores pasamos por una fase

similar, Hiro-kun. Cuando nos toca pisar por fin un escenario o un

plató, pisoteamos el gusano de la inseguridad y salimos adelante, pero

mientras tanto, saboreamos cómo nos corroe el corazón".

"Ves cómo yo tenía razón? Yo sólo actúo en el escenario, no tendría

mucho sentido que lo hiciera fuera de él, no crees?"

"Oh, no sé, alguna vez te he visto colarte en algunos sitios con unas

jugadas más dignas de un set que de una escena callejera... y cuando te

haces la chica desvalida y perdida para que alguien te ayude con el

equipaje y similares... o que te pasen apuntes... o te aplacen un examen..."

"Vale ya! Te he pedido que vinieras para que me dieras tu opinión sobre

la dichosa oferta..."

"Ya te lo he dicho antes, creo que es genial. Estoy seguro de que lo

harás muy bien."

"Sí, pero me toca ir a Hong Kong. Y seguro que tenemos que rodar en

cantonés. Yo no hablo ni una palabra de cantonés!"

"Seguro que te ponen un intérprete o algún profe para que puedas

pronunciar tus diálogos medio bien. Además, te han avisado con tiempo.

Tienes casi un mes y medio para ponerte al día..."

"Qué voy a hacer una vez que llegue allí? Yo nunca he estado en Hong

Kong, seguro que nada más llegar me toman el pelo o me roban..."

"Si quieres, te puedo acompañar los primeros días..."-empezó un poco

dubitativo, para encontrarse estrujado por la chica en cuestión -

"...pero sólo si me dejas respirar..."

Inmediatamente, lo soltó, disculpándose.

"Lo siento, es que la perspectiva de irme sola... no me agrada nada"

"Vamos, vamos, no es la primera vez que viajas sola al extranjero. No

puede ser peor que India -le apretó suavemente el hombro, al ver cómo la

chica era sacudida por escalofríos-. No creo que tuvieras ningún

problema. Pero ciertamente es mucho mejor si Hiro-kun te ayuda a

instalarte y coger el pulso de la ciudad. Si puedo, yo mismo me acercaré

a verte".

"Gracias, me encantaría".

"Oh, tengo que pensar qué equipaje llevarme! -exclamó Hiro, un acento de

excitación en su voz-. Y hacerme la manicura, cortarme el pelo...

Aaaaaaaaaah, necesito un vestuario nuevo!"

"Estás seguro de que no eras actor en una época anterior? De ópera

china, por lo menos?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"- (tono de voz extremadamente agudo)-. "Los

de la productora quieren acabar conmigo!"

* * *

"Venga, Chen, no exageres. A mí me parece un buen guión..." 

"Si no me quejo del guión... sabes a quién quieren ponerme de

protagonistas?"- el susodicho Chen se estaba mesando los cabellos,

arrancándoselos por mechones y mordiéndose las uñas -. Un tío que no

sabe actuar, haciendo de Roble! Y una novata?"

"Venga, no te pases. Vale que no es un gran actor, es un poco

inexpresivo en la gran pantalla y eso. Pero las escenas de acción van a

salir de puta madre. No es un consuelo?"

"Sí, pero no sé si la chica tiene idea de artes marciales... y si es una

ceporra y tenemos que buscarle una doble? No voy a tener tiempo para

hacer un casting en condiciones!"

"No sé, creo que en la reunión de los productores alguien comentó que sí

que sabe algo. Viene de una familia con tradición de estas cosas,

incluso tienen un gimnasio, no?"

"Venga, Yiong, como si no supieras cómo funcionan esas cosas. Le vas a

negar a tu niña un cinturón negro? Seguro que se lo regalaron para su

cumpleaños..."

"Bah, incluso la más torpe en manos de Lin puede hacer maravillas. No

puedes trabajar todos los días con Michelle Yeong, hazte a la idea."

"Ooooooooooh, no sé qué voy a hacer!"

"Por el momento, calmarte, tomarte un té y un baño calentito. Si dejas

de hacerte la víctima, te daré un masaje. Te crees que eres el único

embarcado en esta historia? La productora me tiene frito a mí también".

"Por qué nadie se compadece de mí?"

"Por que ya te compadeces tú de sobra..."

* * *

ESCENA II. EL AMBIENTE DE TRABAJO. 

"Hey, Chen! Qué tal estás?"

"Con un ataque de histeria! Cómo se te ocurre venir tan tarde? Te

esperaba hace dos días!" -le chilló al recién llegado con un tono de voz

que podría hacer la típica escena operística de romper copas.

"Lo siento, pensaba que mi agente te había avisado. Tenía una exhibición

en Los Angeles y no me la podía perder".

"Siempre igual, tú y tus artes marciales..."

"Bueno, si no fuera por ellas, no estaría aquí, no crees?"

"En fin, deja tus cosas por ahí tiradas. Voy a presentarte a Tormenta.

Te va a encantar. Es divina!"

"No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que me la presentes, verdad?"

"No, es inútil que te resistas"- contestó Chen, riendo ante la expresión

de resignación de su estrella.

Caminaron por entre elementos del decorado, sillas, cámaras, focos,

cables, saludando a gente del equipo. Se acercaron a una zona apartada,

aislada con un par de biombos, desde donde se oían voces femeninas.

"...te queda estupendamente..."

"No es un poco ajustado?"

"Qué dices? En absoluto! Además, hay que resaltar tus curvas!"

"Pensaba que estaba en una pelicula seria y no un desfile de carne"

"Por dios, que llevas un uniforme de ninja! Si sólo se te ven los ojos!

Y claro que esto es una peli seria! No vamos a hacer el remake de 'Tigre

y dragón' pero tampoco una de Jackie Chan..."

"Hey, Tormenta!- exclamó Chen-. Estás decente? Podemos pasar? Quiero

presentarte a tu partenaire!"

"Sí, Chen, no hay problema..."

* * *

Acababa de llegar, atontado por el exceso de horas de sueño provocado 

por el jet-lag. El vuelo Los Angeles-Hong Kong era infernal. Bueno, lo

superaba el de vuelta. Menos mal que para eso quedaban aún tres o cuatro

meses. A lo mejor decidía darse una vuelta por China otra vez.

Dejó hablar a Chen. Era imposible hacerlo callar, le contaba a uno la

vida y milagros de todo el personal del set quisieras o no, con esos

gestos amanerados, y ese tono tan agudo de voz... 'Por Dios, que no se

ponga a chillar o me romperá los tímpanos!'. Ranma estaba ya hastiado y

se maldijo por enésima vez por aceptar hacer la maldita película. A

estas horas podía estar conduciendo la nueva Suzuki GSXR-600 a 230km/h y

hacer alguna escena de riesgo guapa como doble en lugar de estar metido

en un rollo de la era feudal. 'A quién coño le interesan esas cosas?' se

preguntó también por enésima vez.

"Hey, Tormenta!". La voz de Chen lo sacó de sus sombrías meditaciones.

'Tormenta? No podían pensar un nombre más hortera?' Una de las

maquilladoras retiró uno de los biombos, dejando a la vista una chica en

el centro del grupo de vestuario. Vestía un traje ajustado, del corte de

un uniforme ninja, aunque decididamente se ajustaba a cada centímetro de

su piel. 'Buenas piernas' pensó objetivamente. Fuertes pero delgadas.

'Practica artes marciales, probablemente. O ballet, vete a saber'. Tenía

un cuerpo bien torneado, y cuando se quitó la camisa y se quedó en

camiseta de tirantes, pudo apreciar una espalda bien trabajada y brazos

atléticos, sin resultar desagradables como en una culturista. Llevaba el

pelo recogido en una larga y gruesa cola que le llegaba un poco por

debajo de la cintura, llevando la atención hacia un lindo...

La chica en cuestión dejó caer el pañuelo que le servía de máscara,

dándose la vuelta para saludarlo... y quedarse con la boca abierta...

"Ranma...?"

Por primera vez en los últimos cuatro años, el tiempo se detuvo para

Ranma. Quizá le hubiera costado reconocer esa figura, pero nunca podría

olvidar esa nariz respingona, una boca pequeña y de labios carnosos,

unas cejas finamente delineadas y unos ojos marrón avellana capaces de

expresar miles de matices... y que ahora lo miraban con sorpresa... era

eso... dolor? Vergüenza? Alegría? Demasiada información para un cerebro

sobresaturado...

"Akane...?"- era difícil decidir cuál de ellos sonaba más sorprendido de

ver al otro.

"Anda, os conocíais de antes?"-soltó Chen, continuando con el mismo tono

de asombro.

Silencio.

'Más o menos, la última vez que la vi me dejó plantado en el altar...'

'Aparte de haber sido prometidos durante dos años y haber pasado por dos

bodas frustradas...'

"Fuimos juntos al instituto." Al final Akane consiguió vocalizar una

frase coherente.

Silencio.

El director, las maquilladoras, las chicas de vestuario y un cámara

miraban alternativamente a Ranma y Akane, ambos paralizados en el mismo

gesto desde que se habían reconocido el uno al otro. Un poco extraño, ya

que quedaban a mitad del ademán de saludarse y en una situación de

equilibrio precario, casi con una pierna en el aire.

Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar, posando tranquilamente el pie y

dejando caer el brazo. Miró al suelo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y

luego se aproximó a Akane, extendiendo la mano.

La escena resultaba tan extraña para Akane... de pronto, se dio cuenta

de que Ranma se acercaba, como para saludarla. Extendió igualmente su

mano, dubitativamente.

Contacto. Parecía como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera pasado de uno

al otro solo con tocarse. Ranma envolvió la diminuta mano de Akane en la

suya, sintiendo su fuerza, la superficie dura y encallecida por el

manejo de armas (aquel maldito martillo?), su calor... La apretó

ligeramente, apreciando la cálida sensación.

"Qué tal?" preguntó, sonriendo, mientras liberaba la mano un poco a

regañadientes.

Akane miró al suelo, dejando caer la mano, luego a su cara, la cabeza un

poco inclinada y sonrió débilmente.

"Bien, y tú?"

"No me ha ido mal..."

"Ranma! Te estaba esperando! Liang, podías haberme avisado de que había

llegado!" Una chica de aspecto exótico, enfundada en un cheongsam negro

y rojo se acercó a él, colgándose de su brazo-. "Hola, Akane! Ya os han

presentado? Te lo voy a robar un rato. Ranma me tiene que poner al día.

Ciao!"

Efectivamente, se lo llevó casi a rastras.

'Este país está lleno de Shampoos!' pensó Akane, enarcando una ceja,

mirándolos desaparecer. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. Ranma

parecía tan incómodo con Shuhan como lo estaba antiguamente con la

amazona. 'Quizá por eso la dejó' no pudo evitar pensar con cierta alegría

malsana.

"Akane, me tienes que contar eso de que fuiste a secundaria con Saotome!

No me puedo creer que me hayas ocultado eso!" Chen vino a interrumpir

sus pensamientos.

"No hay mucho que contar. Fuimos juntos al instituto durante dos años."

"Ah, venga, Akane! No se es director en vano durante 20 años sin llegar

a conocer a la gente. Me estás ocultando algo..."-la señaló

amenazadoramente con el dedo, mientras el resto del equipo se reía

disimuladamente, conociendo los tics del jefe-. "Estuvísteis liados?

Vengaaaaaa, dímelo."

"En absoluto..." respondió Akane riendo a su vez. 'Técnicamente, es

cierto al menos...'

Se forzó a mantener la sonrisa. Ciertamente, las clases de actuación le

venían al pelo. No es que pudiera reprimir o dominar sus emociones, pero

al menos podía disimularlas. No sería necesario recurrir a métodos más

expeditivos...

'Dos horas más. Sólo tengo que aguantar dos horas más, a que Hiro venga

a recogerme y me puedo deshacer. Pero no antes'. Se mordió los labios

disimuladamente, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Se volvió hacia las chicas de vestuario sonriendo y mirando hacia Chen,

como diciendo 'Cotilla!' con los ojos. Ellas a su vez también sonrieron

y siguieron haciendo retoques en el uniforme, comentando a su vez lo

posesiva que era Shuhan respecto a Ranma, sus aventuras y escarceos.

Habría tiempo para preguntar a Akane por esos dos años en secundaria

junto a Saotome...

* * *

Una vez que consiguió librarse de Shuhan y dejar algunos detalles claros 

con el director y el chico de script ('Vaya, un fichaje nuevo!'), Ranma

decidió acercarse a su apartamento. Había dejado su equipaje a Hao en el

aeropuerto para que se lo llevara a casa.

'Espero que tenga buen gusto. El último dejaba un poco que desear...'

Dejar el alguiler de residencia a un amigo es un riesgo, depende de lo

mucho (o lo poco) que te conozcan. En fin, al menos mantenía a su amigo

ocupado y lejos de las calles.

Una vez que llegó a la dirección de la tarjeta que le había dejado,

Ranma silbó de admiración. El edificio tenía una pinta estupenda,

relativamente nuevo, muchas ventanas, incluso orientado al oeste... Nada

mal, al menos desde fuera. Accionó el interfono, para avisar a Hao de su

llegada y que le abriera la puerta. Esperó pacientemente que el ascensor

lo llevara a su planta (duocécima, a tres de la terraza), tarareando una

canción. Una vez allí, avanzó con presteza hacia su nueva y temporal morada.

"Hey, Ranma! Qué tal el viaje?"

Hao había dejado la puerta abierta. Curiosamente confiado, para haberse

criado en uno de los peores barrios de Hong Kong.

"Un coñazo. Me voy a tirar las próximas 12 horas sobando, a ver si me

recupero-le estrechó la mano con fuerza-. Gracias, Hao. Este sitio está

genial. Te debo una"

"No te creas, la inmobiliaria te va a crujir. Creo que era más honrado

robar carteras" El chico rió suavemente mientras Ranma estalló en

carcajadas.

"Sí, bueno, pero a los ladrones de guante blanco tardan más en pillarlos

y las penas son mucho menores. No hay color, Hao"

"Te vienes a dar una vuelta? Los chicos y yo vamos al puerto a tomar

algo y echar un vistazo al ambiente..."

"Apuestas en luchas callejeras? No vais a cambiar nunca..."

"Vamos, es divertido. No te pongas moralista, tú también participabas en

esos torneos..."

"Sí, bueno, era un poco más ingenuo entonces. Gracias por la invitación,

pero estoy hecho bicarbonato. Voy a pedir algo de cenar e irme al sobre"

"No hace falta, hay algo de comida en el frigorífico. E incluso te he

conseguido una ganga de microondas"

"Debería llamarte mamá"

"No, gracias, tu madre ya es una buena pieza, por lo que me has contado!

Nos vemos, Ranma, me están esperando. Pásate por la tienda un día de

estos, vale?"

"Vale. Hasta luego"

Ranma sonrió, mientras oía a Hao cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia el

ascensor. Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza, como divertido por

alguna broma interna. Quitándose las zapatillas, se acercó a una de las

ventanas. Acababa de anochecer y la ciudad estaba encendida. Era una

visión tan distinta de la primera que tuvo de Hong Kong... De pronto, el

pasado se agolpó ante sus ojos. Su primera estancia, con todo lo que

llevó consigo, y el encuentro con Akane de hacía dos horas.

Joder! Justo cuando su vida parecía encauzarse un poco... Tantas noches

recordándola, intentando conjurar su imagen imaginándola gorda y

deformada por embarazos, mala vida... sólo para encontrársela de nuevo.

Y más hermosa que nunca. Con 16 años podía calificársela de bonita,

incluso linda en algunas ocasiones, realmente hermosa con aquellos

malditos trajes de novia. Pero ahora, era sencillamente hermosa. Incluso

con un uniforme ninja. Y hacía el papel protagonista. Algunos dioses

tienen un sentido del humor demasiado retorcido.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, justo al lado de la puerta, ojeando el

contenido del frigorífico. Finalmente cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en

el sofá, en plan loto. Había perdido el apetito. Le echó un vistazo al

piso. Tenía una tele delante, algunas revistas, libros. Nada que le

atrajera en ese momento. Sus ojos se centraron en el teléfono. Haciendo

cuentas mentalmente, lo cogió y marcó un número.

"Hola?"

"Sí? Quién es?"

"Ada? Soy yo, Ranma"

"Ranma! Qué tal? Cómo te ha ido el viaje? Y el curro? Y las chicas?"

"Eh, eh, para, una pregunta cada vez!- rió al teléfono, conociendo los

tics de su amiga-. El viaje ha sido horrible, esto de la diferencia

horaria me mata. No he hecho nada en el estudio, he llegado a última

hora. Y Chen me ha pillado por banda y me ha puesto al día de quién está

liado con quién. Oh, bueno, y Shuhan prácticamente me ha secuestrado..."

"La plasta esa? No sé cómo la aguantas..."

"No es mala chica. Un poco lapa, sí..." Se detuvo, no sabiendo muy bien

qué decir.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la voz al otro lado del Pacífico tomó la

iniciativa en la conversación.

"Ranma, te pasa algo? Tienes algún problema?"

Oyó un suspiro.

"Er, se podría plantear así... - Ranma dejó escurrir sus dedos entre el

pelo, masajeándose el cuello con la mano-. Akane está aquí."

"Qué? No entiendo qué quieres decir..."

"Que (pausa) AKANE (pausa) está aquí."

Silencio

"Akane? Quieres decir LA Akane?"

"La misma que viste y calza"

"Cómo es eso?"

"No te lo pierdas. Es la coprotagonista..."

"Hostiaaa –silencio-. Y tú qué tal estás?"

"No lo sé. Creo que si el Concorde me cayera en la cabeza no me dejaría

ni la mitad de confundido. Estoy hecho un lío"

"Cómo ha ido a parar allí? Y en ese papel? No decías que se dedicaba al

teatro?"

"No tengo ni zorra idea. Sólo que me la he encontrado esta tarde en el

set, haciendo pruebas de vestuario. Ha sido un número. Nos hemos quedado

los dos con la boca abierta como un par de gilipollas. Luego ha

comentado como si tal cosa que los dos habíamos ido juntos al instituto..."

"Qué hija de puta..."

"Ada!" protestó.

"Vale, lo siento. En fin, no me negarás que no es una santa. Una tía con

la que estás prometido dos años te deja tirado y se larga con otro... no

me digas que no tengo derecho a enfadarme. Soy tu amiga!"

"Sí, lo sé -se restregó los ojos, con cansancio-. Ojalá yo pudiera

enfadarme con ella tan fácilmente..."

"Eres demasiado bueno..."

"Demasiado ingenuo, diría yo -sonrió débilmente-. Eres la segunda

persona hoy a la que le digo que soy ingenuo. Dime algo, Ada. No sé qué

hacer..."

"Quieres un discurso tipo 'eso es agua pasada, tienes que olvidarla...',

el 'ella está casada, es inaccesible' o prefieres 'tienes que salir con

otras chicas, hay muchos peces en el océano'?"

Ranma empezó primero por sonreír para finalmente estallar en carcajadas.

"De momento, gracias por hacerme reír. Lo necesitaba- suspiró,

recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá-. No sé qué discurso elegir,

creo recordar que los he oído todos demasiadas veces..."

"Sí, hijo, pero como tienes la cabeza tan dura, no parece que hayas

aprendido nada..."

"Va, Ada, no te metas conmigo -respondió, como haciendo pucheros-. Si la

hubieras visto... Está... -exhaló con fuerza- está hermosísima. Para más

inri"

"Ya te advertí que eso de imaginarla gorda, fea, borracha y demás es un

mecanismo demasiado infantil para que funcione"

"Ya lo sé. En aquella época me sentía como un crío- enarcó las cejas -,

no creo que haya madurado mucho desde entonces. Ntsch. Ojalá no hubiera

aceptado hacer la maldita película"

"No puedes echarte atrás?"

"Si fuera una megaestrella de las que reciben cien guiones al día y los

directores me besaran los pies, igual sí. Y en los Estados Unidos

todavía me lo podría plantear. Pero si lo hago aquí, me clavan en la

lista negra. No volvería a pisar un estudio. Tampoco es que me haga

mucha falta, pero... joder, tengo amigos aquí. No quiero perderme todo

esto- suspiró-. En fin, sólo tengo que aguantar dos meses y medio de

rodaje. Gracias al cielo que esto no es 'Los ángeles de Charlie'. Si

tengo que aguantar 8 meses de entrenamiento, me daría algo. Luego me iré

de competiciones, supongo que me ayudará a despejarme"

"Cuídate mucho, Ranma. No vas a tener muchas oportunidades, pero evítala

lo más posible. O haz justo lo contrario y habla con ella. Igual ya ni

siquiera es la chica por la que te colaste. Ha llovido bastante desde la

última vez que os vísteis, todos cambiamos en ese tiempo. Pero no dejes

que te haga daño, vale?"

"Algunas heridas nunca se cierran del todo..."

"Yo creo que si aplicaras desinfectante y un buen vendaje, algún día se

cerrarían. En buena parte depende de tí, Ranma"

"Lo sé, eso es lo peor, que en lugar de intentar sacarme el cuchillo,

parece que me gusta retorcerlo y clavarlo más. Siempre he tenido una

vena sádica. No te conté lo de sus martillos?"

"Sí, anda -había un tono de... hastío, desesperación en la otra voz- lo

estás haciendo otra vez, no paras de hablar de ella, aunque sea

indirectamente."

"No tengo remedio, verdad?" la podía ver perfectamente señalándolo con

el dedo índice, agitándolo contra él.

"A veces pienso que no. Pero no te rindas. Estoy hablando con Ranma

Saotome, no?"

"La última vez que miré mi carnet de identidad, era ese tipo. A menos

que estemos experimentando 'La invasión de los ultracuerpos'"

"Has visto otra vez esa película? No entiendo como te puede gustar!"

"Pero si es genial! Y el Shutherland hace un papelazo..."

"Me da escalofríos, solo de recordarla. Bueno, chico, lo siento pero

tengo que dejarte, tengo una clase pendiente. Las chicas te echan de

menos..." añadió con acento socarrón.

"Oh, por favor. Es la última vez que te echo una mano con las clases de

baile. Te juro que algunas eran verdaderos pulpos"

"Ranma, suéltate el pelo un poco, un tío como tú, con un físico

espléndido y soltero... es el sueño de toda mujer"

"Sí, pero no soy un pedazo de carne!" protestó encendido.

"Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé... de todas maneras, eres un poco estrecho"

"Ada, te estás pasando de la raya..."

"Tampoco te puedo tomar el pelo? Eres un muermo. Ciao, Ranma. Pásatelo

bien. Y no te comas mucho la cabeza con Akane, vale? Besos"

"Un beso..."

* * *

Akane esperó al último minuto en el vestuario después de terminar las 

pruebas. No quería cruzarse con Ranma.

'De todos los lugares del mundo, de todas las películas, tenía que estar

justo aquí... maldita sea!' Se mordió las uñas, dejando caer las manos

una vez que se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Optó por morderse

los nudillos. 'No puedo esperar a que Hiro venga y me recoja. Me volveré

loca!'

Salió apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a Liang, la secretaria y pidiéndole

en inglés que le ayudara a encontrar un taxi. Las clases de cantonés

apenas habían empezado y tan sólo chapurreaba cuatro palabras; esa misma

noche le dedicaría unas horas, cualquier cosa por quitárselo de la cabeza.

Se pasó casi todo el trayecto mordiéndose los nudillos de nuevo,

alisando las arrugas de la falda, el jersey, arreglándose el flequillo,

clavándose las uñas en los muslos o en el asiento... Una vez que llegó a

su edificio, escaló los cuatro pisos sin ascensor, abriendo la puerta

casi a patadas y cerrándola de un portazo.

Hiro se volvió para mirarla, sorprendido, con una tetera en la mano.

"Iba a ir a buscarte dentro de diez minutos... cómo has venido tan pronto?"

Akane cerró los ojos, apretando los labios. Su cuerpo radiaba tensión.

Contó hasta diez, luego veinte, respirando profundamente. Finalmente,

abrió los ojos, para mirarlo con lágrimas en ellos y correr a abrazarlo.

"Ranma... Ranma está aquí " sollozó.

La mirada del chico era bastante elocuente. Gritaba 'sorpresa' y 'tengo

que ir de puntillas sobre el tema y tratarla con pinzas', todo en uno.

Milagros de la expresividad facial. Le acarició el pelo suavemente,

mientras intentaba calmarla murmurando tonterías en su oído. Después de

unos minutos, Akane por fin se calmó, aunque aún lloraba.

"Cuéntame qué ha pasado, Akane-chan"

La chica en sus brazos respiró profundamente una vez, luego otra, para

acabar empujándolo sin mucha fuerza para que la soltara y se sentó en el

sofá, golpeándolo con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Cuando lo

hizo, Akane dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro; Hiro pasó un brazo

alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí y dejó que se tomara su

tiempo.

"Recuerdas que te dije que el actor que hacía el papel de 'Roble' aún no

había llegado? Pues ha llegado esta tarde. Y adivina quién es -se llevó

las manos a la cara-. Ranma"

"Ranma qué? Como aquel Ranma Saotome?"

"No como. AQUEL Ranma Saotome"

"Wow. El mundo es un pañuelo..."

"No me sueltes frases hechas ahora, Hiro. Necesito que me ayudes..."

"Con qué?"

"Como que con qué? Cómo voy a manejar esto? No puedo volver allí y hacer

de 'Tormenta' como si nada hubiera pasado! Sabes lo que me costó

siquiera saludarlo una vez que lo vi? Cómo voy a poder estar allí

durante dos meses y medio? No puedo hacerlo!"

"Akane, creía que estas cosas sobre primeros auxilios se aprendían con

los rudimentos de artes marciales. De verdad que no te enseñaron que las

heridas hay que tratarlas y lo antes posible, no dejarlas al aire y que

se vayan infectando con cada segundo que pasa? Ya llevas siete años

dejando ésta sin curar."

"Nooooooooo -gimió- no me vengas con esas ahora!"

"Qué quieres que te diga? 'Todo va a salir bien, Akane', 'no es más que

un mal sueño, en realidad tienes a otro actor de partenaire', 'aún te

quiere' y toda esa mierda de las novelas rosas que lees? Por favor,

Akane, un poco de respeto- tenía pinta de estar enfadado con ella, pero

al final se rindió, abrazándola, es difícil resistirse viendo una chica

llorando-. Vamos, Akane, ya no eres una niña. Te he visto enfrentarte a

veinte mil problemas y salir airosa. Esto... es sólo uno más"

"Esto... esto no es un oponente en el dojo, ni la dueña de la okiba

dándome sermones, ni la profe de danza hindú y su maldita vara de sauce,

ni aquellos aldeanos analfabetos que querían mi cabeza... No puedo dar

la cara mañana, no puedo!"

"Quieres crecer de una vez! Akane, no quiero que te pases el resto de

tu vida lloriqueando por un tío, ni por guapo ni majo que sea. Ninguno

merecemos tanta atención."

Eso por lo menos consiguió hacerla reír.

"Eres un caso, Hiro. Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Usarme de paño de lágrimas, por enésima vez- le sonrió, besándole la

frente-. Como dentro de unos años descubra que tengo reuma en el hombro,

ya sé a quién echarle la culpa!"

Los dos empezaron a reir, cogiéndose las manos, apretandolas.

"Gracias, Hiro. Eres un amigo de verdad. Si no te hubieras venido

conmigo, ahora estaría haciendo las maletas para volver a Kyoto y

esconderme debajo de mi cama..."

"Esta es mi Akane... Mañana vas a lucir tus mejores galas y tus mejores

artimañas de actriz y te los vas a meter a todos en el bolsillo. Y vas a

hacer desear a ese Ranma dejar su vida de playboy y casarse contigo..."

"No me hables de bodas, me dan escalofríos - se rió de nuevo-. Tendrías

que verlo...-se mordió los labios- está... guapísimo. Oh, qué demonios!

Está como un maldito tren!"

"Eeeeeeeeh! Sujeta esas riendas! No pretenderás tomar por asalto el

castillo y matarlo a polvos- se detuvo ante las carcajadas de Akane, que

le golpeó el hombro para hacerlo callar- claro que no es una mala forma

de morir"

"Bah, es un caso perdido. Tendrías que haber visto a una de las

maquilladoras, se ha colgado de él como de un perchero y lo ha

arrastrado fuera del set. Y juraría que las demás también beben los

vientos por él"

"Seguro que no es ni la mitad de bonita que tú. Ni ninguna de las otras"

"Eres un pelota! No me acuerdo cómo se llama, pero está bastante bien.

Es china. Debe tener una fijación por las chinas, igual que con Shampoo..."

"La amazona? Bueno, al final la dejó, así que le debe durar poco... En

fin, niña, mañana te quiero ver hecha una reina. Y a primera hora te

acompaño al estudio. No te creas que te vas a escapar. Además, tengo que

pasarle el escaner a ese tal Ranma, a ver si es tan bueno como cuentas-

le dió un palmetazo en el trasero cuando Akane se levantó y se fue hacia

el cuarto de baño-. Ya va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a tus

miedos"-murmuró en voz alta.

* * *

Cumpliendo su palabra, Hiro acompañó a Akane al estudio al día 

siguiente. Incluso se las arregló para convencerla de ponerse algo sexy.

Pantalones elásticos negros y un top blanco de tirantes. Algo muy

sencillo pero que no fallaba en llamar la atención. Entraron al set

cogidos de la mano, saludando a los técnicos. Mientras charlaban con

ellos, Hiro notó una presencia poderosa a unos metros. Puede que no

practicara artes marciales y toda esa palabrería sobre el chi le parecía

un cuento de hadas como mínimo, pero sí reconocía que era sensible a las

auras. Y alguien detrás de él tenía un aura que radiaba energía a

raudales, teñida de algo negativo. Enfado? Probablemente. Giró apenas la

cabeza para percibir por el rabillo del ojo a un tipo de su misma

estatura, de pelo negro azabache, con pantalones negros y una camisa

blanca sin mangas, de estilo chino que lo miraba con cara de pocos

amigos. Enarcó las cejas y sonrió, con un gesto de malicia.

'Éste es el playboy? Démosle un poco de su medicina...'

Apretando la mano de Akane, se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

"Ciao, cariño. Esta tarde vengo a recogerte"

Por unos segundos, había notado cómo el aura se había expandido,

empapada de ira para luego apagarse como una vela ante un vendaval.

Cuando se apartó de Akane para irse, se giró para mirar al tipo aquel,

sólo para verlo alejarse.

Apenas unos minutos después, el director llegó al estudio, saludando

cordialmente a Akane.

"Dónde está Ranma? Tiene que empezar con las pruebas de vestuario.

Encima que le he conseguido uno de los mejores sastres..."

Akane enarcó las cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa.

"Un sastre?"

"Oh, sí, chica. La última vez Ranma se quejó de que las costureras

aprovechaban lo de tomarle las medidas para meterle mano..."

Akane tuvo que ponerse la mano cubriendo la boca, para disimular su risa.

"Estamos hablando del mismo Ranma Saotome? El que sale en las crónicas

de sociedad?"

"Ay, si. Es un casanova consumado, pero le gusta hacerse el estrecho...

Oh, aquí viene! No le digas nada de esto. Ranma! Tu sastre te está

esperando... Ah, pero si vais conjuntados, Akane y tú! Tenéis algo que

contarme? Venga, Akane, no me ocultes nada. Esto no puede ser

casualidad. Ranma, ponte a su lado. Oh, si hacéis una pareja

moníiiisima! Liang! Liang! Traéme mi cámara. Necesito una foto de ellos

juntos ahora mismo. Ponéos más juntos. Ranma, pásale el brazo por la

cintura -suspiró de fastidio cuando el susodicho se tensó-. Oh, hijo,

qué arisco eres! Como si fuera la primera vez que tocas a una chica.

Así, perfecto. Akane, pon tu brazo alrededor de su espalda. Un poco de

emoción, chicos. No quiero ver esas caras de palo! Perfecto! Va a ser la

foto promocional del año."

* * *

Una vez que Chen se largó para descargar las fotos en el portátil, Ranma 

y Akane se separaron. Ranma estaba casi lívido, contrayendo y relajando

las manos.

'Algunas veces... algunas veces me gustaría rebanarte el pescuezo.

Condenado entrometido!' Si las miradas mataran, Chen estaría ya en el

crematorio y reuniéndose con sus ancestros.

Como si la noche anterior no hubiera sido bastante mala. Se había

despertado a las dos con una pesadilla. No tenía un repertorio muy

variado, volvía a ser la de la boda, solo que ahora Akane se casaba con

otro, después de enumerarle todos sus defectos. Volver a dormir había

sido una odisea.

Llegar al estudio para ver a aquel escuchimizado cogido de la mano con

Akane ya había sido malo, pero lo de hacerle posar junto a ella rozaba

la tortura. Y los comentarios... 'Arisco' Maldita sea. Cómo le podía

pedir que abrazara amigablemente a una exnovia que lo había dejado por

otro? Menos mal que Chen no sabía nada de eso o no pararía de darle a la

lengua sobre el tema. Y cuando Akane le pasó el brazo por la espalda,

apoyando la mano en su costado... se sintió tan... no sabía cómo

describirlo, su piel desprendía un calor que le recorrió la espalda,

mientras chispas de electricidad recorrían sus piernas y sus brazos. El

corazón se le había encogido por unos segundos, recordando las primeras

navidades en casa se los Tendo, un momento similar. Y una Akane allí y

una Akane en ese momento que lo miraban, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

'Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba...'

* * *

Akane miró cómo Ranma se apartaba para dirigirse al vestuario. Hacía ya unos segundos que se estaba mordiendo las mejillas por dentro. Se sorprendió de ver que las palmas de las manos no le sangraban. Chen le parecía divertido, le recordaba tanto a Hiro... pero era un maldito metomentodo! Por qué demonios tenía que hacerlos posar juntos? Y para una foto promocional, ni más ni menos! Los dos vestidos de blanco y negro como una parejita salida de un cuento 

bobalicón. Por mucho que Hiro se quejara de la calidad de las novelas rosas que leía, al menos no era tan pastelosas.

Y el recuerdo de su mano en la cadera... bueno, quizá solo la había

rozado con los dedos, pero era tan agradable... 'Olvida eso, era MUY

agradable'. Se había sentido envuelta por una sensación tan cálida. Como

la primera navidad de Ranma en su casa, allí en Nerima. Y qué si

entonces su brazo había rodeado sus hombros en lugar de la cintura?

'Van a ser dos meses muy largos...'

* * *

Akane vestía de nuevo el uniforme ninja, y blandía una espada larga y 

una corta, girando las muñecas, calentando la musculatura. Ranma la miró

de reojo, aprovechando que el sastre lo había dejado unos minutos solo,

y luego abiertamente. Iría a hacer ella sus escenas de acción? No se le

había ocurrido preguntárselo a Chen el día anterior. 'Demasiadas cosas

en la cabeza?' Una imagen de Akane empleando aquellas espadas gemelas y

una de ellas yéndosele de las manos e hiriendo a alguien o causando daño

en general se le vino a la mente. Con lo torpe que era, cualquiera sabe.

'Espero que el seguro cubra todo eso?'

Akane escogió justo ese momento para darse la vuelta y pillarlo mirándola.

"Qué?-le espetó-. Pasa algo?" Vale. Demasiado brusca. La noche había

sido demasiado larga. Y eso que las clases de cantonés eran soporíferas.

"Vas a hacer tú las coreografías de tu personaje?" preguntó Ranma

señalando las espadas. Apenas había visto unos dibujos de las

secuencias, pero intuía la dificultad que entrañaban.

Akane estaba que trinaba. 'Siete años! Siete años entrenando y todavía

me trata como si fuera una niña torpe!' Y los dos últimos, desde aquel

'incidente' habían sido tan buenos...

"Claro que sí! Qué esperabas? Tengo un quinto dan en kendo. O querías

aprovecharte de tu maldición y hacer mis escenas, para cobrar el doble,

'Ranko'?"

"De qué vas? No tenía ni idea de lo del kendo… Y hace tiempo que me

libré de mi maldición" bajó el tono de voz, mirándola a los ojos.

Akane se quedó estupefacta, sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo.

"Vaya! bueno, er, me... me alegro por ti, sé lo mucho que te incordiaba

convertirte en chica - silencio-. Vaya, no me esperaba oír algo así. Os

tenía tan asociados que me cuesta imaginarte sin ella. De hecho, me

preguntaba cómo seguirías, si serías tan curvilínea... cuando vería otra

vez a 'Ranko'. Algunas veces era divertido tenerla alrededor - silencio,

la actitud de Ranma la estaba poniendo nerviosa, por qué no decía ni una

palabra?-. En fin, supongo que ahora no irás a comer helados como hacías

antes..." terminó, sonriendo ante la memoria de un Ranma-chica devorando

un helado tras otro.

En algún momento de la conversación, el cerebro de Ranma se comportó

como un tren que se encuentra una piedrecita en los raíles: descarriló.

'me cuesta imaginarte sin ella... cuando vería otra vez a Ranko... era

divertido tenerla alrededor... no irás a comer helados como hacías

antes... '. Ranma pareció recuperar la capacidad de discurso en ese momento.

"Helados? Oh, me quité esas manías sobre lo de comer helados cuando fui

a Estados Unidos... " Cuántas veces se habría comido un cacharro de

aquellos, de medio galón de helado, mientras veía alguna película?

"Bueno, de verdad que me resulta extraño que 'Ranko' ya no exista, pero

lo dicho, me alegro por ti... -sonrió de nuevo. Por qué no podía parar de

sonreír? Se estaba comportando como una colegiala empalagosa. Se aclaró

la voz, intentando aclarar las ideas-. Lo siento por lo de antes... "

"Por qué?"- preguntó Ranma, desconcertado. Akane, pidiendo disculpas?

"Bueno, por saltar de esa manera tan brusca. Tengo un temperamento un

tanto volátil... "

"Como si no lo supiera... "

"Ranmaaaa!"

"Era una broma, era una broma!" ya empezaba a poner las manos delante de

sí para evitar un ataque frontal.

"Oh, vete a freír puñetas!" contestó Akane, riendo y sacudiendo la

cabeza con algo de fastidio en el gesto.

La miró darse la vuelta y alejarse, aún manejando las espadas. Un quinto

dan en kendo? Joder, debía haber dado con un maestro muy bueno. O muy

permisivo. Se moría de ganas por comprobar cuál era la realidad. Y lo de

la maldición... eso sí que lo había dejado literalmente frito. 'Echa de

menos a mi mitad chica? Eso no es lo que me dijo Nabiki... ' La llamada

del sastre le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

'Una conversación normal. Casi hemos tenido una conversación normal! No

me lo puedo creer'. Akane seguía haciendo girar las espadas, pasándolas

entre sus dedos, jugando con las hojas y las empuñaduras, sopesándolas.

'Ummm, están bien equilibradas. Me pregunto a quién se las encargan... '

* * *

Por la tarde, Hiro fue a recogerla. Se había vestido con cierto esmero, 

un traje negro elegante pero juvenil. Una vez que llegó al estudio,

saludó a Akane. Ranma estaba a pocos metros, hablando con una chica en

un tono de voz molesto, como cabreado, mientras un hombre mayor con una

cinta métrica al hombro intentaba intervenir de vez en cuando. Hiro se

dirigió hacia Akane, procurando mantenerla en una trayectoria recta con

el chico de la coleta. Era esencial tenerlo en el palco presidencial.

"Hola, Akane". Su voz era profunda y grave, audible a varios metros de

distancia, intentando pronunciar su nombre de la forma más sensual

posible. Cuando ella llegó a su altura, le puso la mano en el hombro,

deslizándolo a lo largo del brazo, con toda naturalidad, un movimiento

que debía revelar un grado de intimidad elevado, mientras sus ojos

recorrían su cuerpo con una evidente admiración. Era una suerte que

Akane fuera más baja que él y sus ojos quedaban por encima de su cabeza...

Mientras tanto, Akane se había quedado sencillamente de piedra.

"Hiro- musitó entre dientes- qué rayos estás haciendo?"

El interpelado se acercó a ella para decirle en voz baja al oído:

"Yo? Ejercer de pirómano. Voy a provocar un incendio ahora mismo..."

Y dicho esto, le pasó el otro brazo alrededor de la cintura, deslizando

ambas manos sobre ella, recreándose en el relieve hasta llegar a la zona

donde la espalda deja de llamarse espalda, moviendo las manos hacia

abajo y hacia arriba unos centímetros.

Acercó su boca a la de Akane, que estaba ya empezando a cabrearse. Esa

ceja que temblaba en espasmos era una buena pista. O su cuerpo tenso

bajo sus manos.

"Relájate, Akane, hay un tipo con coleta, vestido a juego contigo que

está mirando hacia acá y le está saliendo humo por las orejas. Es ese el

tal Ranma?"-le preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, como para

besarle en la boca.

"Quéeeee? Que Ranma está mirando hacia aquí? Y tú qué demonios haces?"

Hiro ladeó un poco la cabeza, como incrementando la presión del beso.

"Si las miradas mataran... yo estaría ahora atravesado por unos miles de

cuchillos. Espera, creo que me he equivocado de calibre, diría que son

katanas - le susurró, deslizando una mano por el centro de su espalda

para acunar su cuello-. Sólo le estoy dando un ataque de celos. Para ser

un playboy, tiene pinta de ser un tío que ve a todas las mujeres como

parte de su coto de caza... "

"Sí -escupió Akane, con cierta amargura-, siempre se ha comportado como

un imbécil en ese sentido..."

"Bueno, alguien tiene que pagarle con su propia moneda, no crees?"

"No te pases, Hiro"

"Bueno, niña, por lo menos reconozco que tienes buen gusto. Está

buenísimo, el caballo salvaje. Estás segura de que con el rollo aquel de

la maldición no empezaron a gustarle los hombres? Porque a mí no me

importaría echarle el guante a ese semental..."- estalló en carcajadas,

soltando a Akane, que corrió detrás de él para atizarle un par de guantazos.

"Te voy a matar, ven aquí y aguanta tu merecido como un hombre!" gritó a

pleno pulmón, persiguiéndolo. Saludó apresuradamente a la gente del

estudio y se fue. Los demás se quedaron mirándola como a un bicho raro.

* * *

Otra vez. Por qué tenía Shuhan que ser tan persistente? Ella era 

maquilladora, no modista, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Quizá había

llegado el momento de tener una pequeña charla con ella. Y el sastre!

Qué huevos! La deja entrar en el vestuario como si fuera la dueña del

lugar y le ríe las gracias. Entre los dos lo habían puesto de un humor

de perros. Lo único que quería era largarse a casa lo antes posible,

quizá a darse una vuelta con Hao y sus amigos.

Estaba rebatiendo algunos de los comentarios de Shuhan sobre el estilo

de la ropa cuando entró justo en el centro de visión el acompañante de

Akane de esta mañana.

"Hola, Akane"

Ese tono de voz, cargado de emoción; el gesto de deslizar una mano a lo

largo del brazo de Akane, tan íntimo; ese gesto de rodear la cintura con

las manos, recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada posesiva y lujuriosa... le

hizo hervir la sangre en las venas. Una parte de su cerebro le estaba

gritando 'Es su marido' mientras la otra chillaba 'Mía! Mía! Mía!'

Y cuando ese maldito tipo la besó... Qué derecho tenía? Y Akane! No podría

tener un poco de consideración y no dar esos espectáculos en público? La

saliva se le había secado en la garganta.

'Corazón de hielo. Mantén la calma... ' Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los

dioses sabían perfectamente que era incapaz de mantener cara de póker.

Sobre todo viendo cómo aquel tío se ponía las botas morreando a Akane.

Por un momento, deseó ceder a la tentación que tenía delante y liarse

con Shuhan esa misma noche. E imaginar que estaba haciendo el amor con

Akane. No le decía Ada que cuando dos personas hacen el amor, en

realidad hay cuatro personas involucradas? Su respuesta habitual era que

le parecía demasiado hipócrita.

"Te voy a matar, ven aquí y aguanta tu merecido como un hombre!"

Eso... eso... quedaba tan fuera de lugar después de saludar a su marido... 'Es

Akane, no hay duda, no ha cambiado un pelo'. Y se echó a reír,

eliminando parte de la tensión. Tantas veces como había sido el objetivo

de ese comentario y diversos tipos de proyectiles que ahora podía

observar divertido cómo era otro el que los recibía.

Shuhan interpretó su risa como que aquella estúpida discusión había

terminado y podían irse juntos a algún lado, enlazando sus brazos sobre

uno de Ranma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer planes, éste se había

deshecho hábilmente del abrazo.

"Lo siento, Shuhan, tengo planes para esta noche". Sin darle oportunidad

para replicar, se marchó. Necesitaba quemar adrenalina. Cabrearse de esa

forma siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, un poco de ejercicio físico le

vendría bien para recuperar su equilibrio. Qué tal el puerto? Quizá

debería volver a los torneos callejeros, sólo para recordar viejos tiempos.

* * *

RODAJE. ESCENA 1 

La cámara parece desplazarse sobre una planicie dedicada al cultivo de

arroz, salpicada de pequeñas casas, labriegos trabajando, niños jugando.

El movimiento continúa hasta acercarse a un castillo imponente, pasando

através de los portones, dejando atrás el patio de armas donde algunos

soldados afilan sus armas o entrenan contra muñegotes de madera, hacia

un palacio sencillo y amplio con un gran patio interior. En el soportal

hay una señora sentada sobre una alfombra, agitando pausadamente su

abanico y sorbiendo té con gran calma. Intercambiaba algunas palabras

con un hombre entrado en años, pero con aspecto aún fuerte y activo.

En el patio había 7 figuras inmersas en una especie de danza. Vestían

uniformes negros ajustados, cada una con una pequeña espada al cinto y

otra arma en la mano, desde lanzas a espadas largas, pasando por

tridentes, ganchos, bonboris u hoces.

Todas las figuras parecen igualmente dotadas en habilidad para la lucha,

peleando tanto en solitario como en equipos a las órdenes del hombre.

Sin embargo, hay una que destaca, siempre luchando en solitario,

frecuentemente atacada por los demás grupos. Tan sólo llevaba un bastón

de madera, aunque parece bastarle frente a las otras armas aparentemente

más letales.

"Basta, chicas! Podéis descansar unos minutos!" las llamó la señora, a

una señal del maestro. Dejaron las armas respetuosamente a los pies del

maestro, haciendo una reverencia, para sentarse a su alrededor y

quitarse las máscaras. Son todas chicas, de entre 15 y 30 años. La

señora repartió té entre ellas y se retiró.

"Tormenta -la chica interpelada hizo una reverencia, tocando el suelo

con la frente; era una chica de mediana estatura, de unos 20 años, con

una belleza serena en superficie aunque en sus ojos avellana se advertía

una energía incombustible - no, hija, disfruta de este momento de paz,

no hay necesidad de reverencias. Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero observo

que hay algunos detalles que corregir en tus formas. No es la primera

vez que advierto esos errores. No debes basar tus ataques en tu fuerza

física. Un enemigo bien entrenado puede utilizarla en tu contra y

estarás perdida. Eres rápida, pero eso no es suficiente. Intenta

identificarte con tu elemento y fluye como el agua. Ninguna roca por

fuerte que sea puede detenerla por mucho tiempo" el maestro siguió

haciendo comentarios similares al resto de las chicas.

"Tormenta. Podrías entrar en la casa, por favor?"

"Sí, señora Sauce"

Haciendo una nueva reverencia, Tormenta se levantó, siguiendo a la

señora de la casa. Ésta se volvió hacia ella, indicándole que se sentara.

"Tormenta, no tomes a mal lo que te dice el maestro. Es más duro contigo

porque eres la mejor. Debes gobernar tus emociones. Y también tu fuerza.

La fuerza no siempre es la solución a los problemas. Recuerda nuestro

lema..."

"Huir antes que pelear, pelear antes que herir, herir antes que mutilar,

mutilar antes que matar. Lo conozco bien"

"No debes sólo conocerlo, sino hacerlo parte de ti y tu forma de actuar.

Recuerda que la lucha directa no es la única manera de perseguir

nuestros fines. Yo no soy una luchadora, pero mantengo la paz en mis

tierras. Sé que es difícil para ti tomar un papel pasivo. Como decía el

maestro, el curso de un río es difícil de detener, pero puedes encauzarlo"

Se oyó un par de palmadas.

"Vuelve a la práctica. Y por favor, escucha al maestro"

"Sí, señora"

Unos minutos después, las chicas resumían la práctica.

* * *

"Corten!" 

"Menos mal!" "Creí que no terminábamos nunca" "Estoy hecha polvo..."

Los comentarios por parte de las chicas sobre el cansancio físico

parecían no tener fin.

"Lo habéis hecho estupendamente, de verdad, chicas. Estoy muy contento..."

"Sí, ya, ayer también dijiste lo mismo y nos has hecho repetir la

escena. Desde el principio!"

"Déjate de historias y dínos si vamos a tener que hacer la misma toma

mañana. Sin rodeos!"

"Venga, Chen, déjalas en paz! Yo creo que ha salido muy bien..."

"No sé, Xi, hasta que no vea el metraje... a ti qué te ha parecido, Akane?"

La interpelada se volvió hacia él, mientras giraba la muñeca, algo dolorida.

"No tengo ni idea, Chen, esta es la primera peli que hago y no lo he

visto desde fuera. Desde dentro, yo diría que ha quedado bien, en

coordinación, con un movimiento muy fluido... Por qué no está el maestro

de coreografía? Él es el que debiera dar la opinión, no?"

"Sí, pero está de viaje, el muy puñetero nos ha dejado tirados. No te

ofendas, Xi, tú eres muy bueno, pero Lin nos ha hecho una faena."

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. El escepticismo se podía cortar con

un cuchillo.

"Repetimos" "Sip" "No hay más que hablar"

Le fueron tirando las armas a Chen, que intentaba esquivarlas con poco

éxito, entre grititos y saltos, mientras Xi se reía a sus espaldas.

Ranma miraba divertido desde un lateral, sentado sobre una caja de

madera. Con el cuento de que le interesaba todo lo relacionado con las

artes marciales, se había dedicado a estudiar la escena. O mejor dicho,

a estudiar una de las componentes de la escena.

Akane. Después de tres días, se había acostumbrado al cambio de

apariencia física, pero al cambio de actitud... o de aptitud... era más

complicado. Era como si la Akane que él conocía hubiera sido absorbida

por Shampoo y mejorada por Cologne. Manejaba las armas con una destreza

sin igual, nada torpe y bruto, como aquellos ataques a base de bokken,

martillos o mesas. Un simple bo en sus manos era un instrumento letal. Y

esa forma de moverse, tan elástica, tan grácil, casi como una bailarina,

un momento estaba ahí, al siguiente había desaparecido para colarse tras

su oponente y golpearle en plan amistoso. Ocasionalmente, veía alguna

ráfaga de 'su' Akane, blandiendo el bastón con furia como un molinillo,

bloqueando una espada o una lanza con golpes que hacían temblar las

muñecas de sus contrincantes.

Cuando terminaron con la escena, desvió la atención hacia el director.

No sabía por qué, había decidido repetir la escena por tercera vez,

después de los correspondientes ensayos. Para él, con la segunda toma

hubiera sido suficiente. En fin, Chen era un poco tiquismiquis.

"Akane!"

Se volvió hacia la voz, para ver a su némesis. Tenía que ir a recogerla

todos los días? No podría dedicarse a su teatro, en lugar de incordiar a

los demás? Decidió recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí.

"Hola, Hiro" le gritó desde un rincón del decorado, donde estaba

quitándose las zapatillas y cintas de las piernas.

"Hiiiiiirooo! Cómo es que has venido estos días por aquí y no has venido

a saludarme?"

Chen también lo conocía? Qué horror. Ranma llevó las manos a la cabeza,

girando el cuello para liberar tensión. Los miró desde lejos, charlando

como cotorras. También le gustaba cotillear? Cada vez dudaba más del

buen gusto de Akane... hasta que vio cómo Chen le ponía la mano encima del

pecho al tal Hiro y lo acariciaba como si tal cosa. Y el otro

reciprocaba el gesto poco después. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

'El marido de Akane es bisexual?'

Akane charlaba amigablemente con las chicas del grupo, sin hacer ni caso

de lo que se estaba cociendo en el entorno.

'Hay algo que no me cuadra. Después de todo lo que he tenido que tragar

por lo de mi maldición, lo de llamarme pervertido a la menor oportunidad

y va y se casa con un bisexual? Voy a necesitar años de terapia... Tengo

que pedirle a Ada el número de aquel psicoanalista.'

"Ranma! Acércate un momento, que voy a presentarte a alguien!"

'Chen, no me hagas esto' estaba gritando su cerebro, exasperado. Se dio

media vuelta de mala gana, ante la insistencia del director. El otro

parecía mirarlo con una expresión divertida, irónica quizá.

"Ranma, este es Hiro Kitaro, un amigo de Akane, ha venido a acompañarla

y ayudarla a instalarse en la ciudad, no es una ricura? Ranma Saotome,

mi gran descubrimiento de hace cuatro años"

"Encantado, Ranma."

'Amigo?'

"Igualmente, Hiro- le estrechó la mano, aún extrañado-. Estás aquí como

acompañante de Akane? Pensaba que eras su marido o algún familiar cercano?"

"En absoluto -contestó, echándose a reír; oh, el muy pardillo, había

picado el anzuelo con el numerito del día anterior-, Akane y yo tenemos

los mismos gustos en cuanto a hombres. Aunque de vez en cuando coqueteo

con ella para tomarle el pelo. Menos mal que no compite conmigo, sería

demasiado duro.. Peró sí que me ha hablado mucho de tí."

"Espero que no todo fuera malo" soltó Ranma, intentando digerir la

información.

"Había un poco de todo, aunque la mayoría caía en la categoría de

increíble"

"Hiro, así que tú estás al corriente de toda la historia? Me la tienes

que contar! Ni Akane ni Ranma sueltan prenda!"

"De qué tiene que soltar prenda?"-preguntó Akane, uniéndose al grupo.

"De nada, guapa. Vámonos, tengo entradas para el teatro y vamos a llegar

tarde. Ha sido un placer, Ranma, nos vemos otro día"

"Hasta luego" contestó éste anonadado.

* * *

RODAJE. ESCENA 2. 

Se ve a un joven corriendo, esquivando varios soldados a pie y dos

caballos que lo persiguen. Salta por encima de un barranco, seguido de

cerca por los caballos. Rápidamente, se da la vuelta para subir a uno de

ellos y derribar al soldado. Éste queda inmóvil en el suelo, mientras el

otro da la vuelta y se lanza a galope tendido contra él, empuñando una

lanza. El chico se limita a empujar la lanza hacia el suelo,

aprovechando la inercia de su contrincante para derribarlo. Para

entonces, los soldados a pie lo han rodeado. Intenta escapar, derribando

a dos de ellos con una patada lateral y una patada de tijera, pero el

resto le cierra el paso. Un nuevo hombre a caballo le dispara una

flecha, que esquiva apenas, dejándole un surco de sangre sobre el brazo.

Los soldados se turnan para atacarle, pero viendo que el uno contra uno

los perjudica gravemente, lo hacen por pequeños grupos, evitando

estorbarse unos a otros. Al final, un golpe en la cabeza lo atonta lo

suficiente como para permitir un ataque frontal. En unos segundos, lo

maniatan y lo ponen de rodillas, mientras se resiste e intenta romper

las cuerdas.

"Qué ocurre? Por qué nos detenemos?" preguntó Tormenta a uno de sus

guardias.

"Parece que los guerreros de vuestro padre han capturado a un rebelde y

lo están reduciendo. Probablemente lo ejecutarán. No es algo de lo que

os debáis preocupar, señora..."

"Sin embargo, sí me preocupa. Qué ha hecho ese hombre para que deba ser

ajusticiado?"

"Lo ignoro, señora."

"Tened la bondad de informaros, por favor."

Tormenta frunció el ceño, golpeando el abanico contra la cortina del

palanquín. Por mucho que la señora Sauce le hablara de practicar un

cierto conformismo, la situación no iba con ella. Por qué debía permitir

que continuaran con el castigo de alguien sin saber si su padre (o ella

misma) lo aprobaban? La actitud paternalista del jefe de su guardia no

contribuía a mejorar su humor. El galope de un caballo detuvo sus

pensamientos.

"Señora, el padre del rebelde no pagó sus impuestos y fue condenado a

muerte. El joven intentó evitarlo e hirió a dos soldados. El capitán ha

decidido hacer un castigo ejemplar, ejecutándolo también."

"Podríamos acercanos? Me gustaría verlo y hablar con el capitán."

"Como queráis, señora"

Tormenta podía detectar el aire de condescendencia en la voz del jefe de

su guardia, no contribuyendo a mejorar su humor. El señor Junco se

acercó al capitán, intecambiando unas palabras con él.

"Capitán, podríais explicarme que ha hecho este joven para ser merecedor

de la pena capital?" intentó mantener un tono ligero, pero no pudo

evitar dar un matiz cortante a su voz.

"Este joven ha atacado a dos de mis soldados, hiriéndolos de gravedad."

"Dejad que hable con ese chico"

"Señora, no me parece oportuno..."

"Capitán, debo recordaros que mi padre es el señor de estas tierras y la

autoridad que tiene? Dejadme hablar con el rebelde - desplegó el abanico

en un gesto decidido, cubriéndose con él la cara y abrió la cortina del

palanquín-. Traedlo hasta aquí."

Dos soldados arrastraron a un un hombre maniatado, con varios moretones

y cortes sobre los brazos, tirándolo sobre sus rodillas frente al

palanquín. Llevaba una camisa rota en varias partes, con unos pantalones

sueltos, atados con cuerdas en torno a las pantorrillas. Iba descalzo.

"Muestra un poco de respeto y haz una reverencia, maldito ladrón!"- dijo

uno de ellos, empujando la cabeza hasta hacerle tocar el suelo con la

frente.

"Mostraré respeto a quien lo merezca! Un señor que deja que su gente

muera de hambre no merece mi respeto!"

"Maldito insolente!-le pegó un tirón de la coleta, atrayéndolo hacia sí,

dispuesto a golpearlo-. Cómo te atreves a hablar así delante de la señora!"

"Soldado!-interrumpió Tormenta-. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar. No era

necesario tratarlo con violencia."

"Esta gente no entiende otro lenguaje..."

"Soldado! He dicho basta!-volviéndose hacia el rebelde-. Cómo te llamas?"

El chico levantó la cabeza, fijando los ojos en los de Tormenta. Su

expresión era torva, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios reducidos a

una línea. Su mirada destilaba rabia.

"Contesta!- el mismo lo golpeó con la culata de la lanza-. La señora te

ha hecho una pregunta!"

El joven desvió la cabeza, clavando su vista en el suelo.

"Roble."

"Por qué has atacado a los soldados de mi padre?"

"Por que le han cortado la cabeza al mío."

"Tengo entendido que había un problema con el diezmo. Eres consciente de

que es necesario recoger una parte de la cosecha para el señor de las

tierras? Él os ofrece protección frente a otros guerreros que quisieran

apoderarse de vuestras casas y terrenos."

"Si se limitaran a eso... pero sus soldados no sólo recaudan para él,

también se llevan una parte para sí! Y con la cosecha tan escasa de este

año, mi padre no podía afrontar su cuota. Debía ser ajusticiado por unos

miserables granos de arroz? Y no contentos con eso, estos depravados

pretendían llevarse a mi hermana pequeña como compensación por la

diferencia..."

El interés de Tormenta iba creciendo con el relato, al igual que su

enfado. Pero al oír lo de la pequeña...

"Es eso cierto, capitán? Sus soldados han intentado abusar de una niña?"

"Señora, mis hombres no harían nada semejante, este rufián lo está

inventando...". Uno de los soldados le puso una espada al cuello,

sujetando la cabeza erguida tirando de la coleta.

"Por qué habría de inventar algo semejante? Qué tendría que ganar

enfrentándome a los soldados, desarmado como estoy? Sólo quería poner a

mi hermana a salvo!"

"Roble, ella está bien?"

"Se cortó el cuello con una hoz cuando la cogieron..."

Tormenta cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios. Sus manos se crisparon,

tirando el abanico al suelo.

"Si siguiera viva, os pediría que la mandárais al castillo, podría

haberla acogido como criada. En cuanto a tí, quedas libre -el capitán no

pudo reprimir una exclamación-. Bajo mi responsabilidad. Le pediré a mi

padre que investigue esto. Si es cierto, pediré vuestras cabezas."

"No! Prefiero la muerte! Mi padre y mi hermana han muerto. Sólo me queda

vengarlos y cruzar el puente hasta la otra vida"

"Si mueres ahora, no podrás honrar a tu familia. No querrías vivir y ver

cómo se castiga a los culpables? Abandona la venganza. Tendrás que dejar

la justicia en manos del señor feudal. Te prometo que estudiará este

asunto."

"Qué vale la palabra de una mujer?"

Un relámpago cruzó los ojos de Tormenta.

"Mi palabra vale tanto como la de un hombre- le espetó-. Prefiero que

sigas con vida para comprobarlo. Y que trabajes por el bien de estas

tierras. Deja atrás la idea de vengarte por tu cuenta. Te lo prohíbo

expresamente -lo miró con dureza, ciertamente su expresión era

imponente, incluso si su aspecto no lo era-. Capitán, suelte a este

hombre. Mañana usted responderá delante de mi padre..."

El capitán le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa, que fue contestada con

otra igualmente dura. Finalmente, ordenó a sus soldados que cortaran las

cuerdas a Roble, bajo el escrutinio de la señora. Respiraba

agitadamente, mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla. Tener que

tolerar órdenes de una mujer...!

El palanquín con su guardia siguió la marcha, mientras el joven se

frotaba las muñecas para recuperar la circulación. Se levantó, con una

expresión furibunda, mirando cómo se alejaba su 'libertadora'... Antes

de que pudiera emprender la huida, se vio rodeado por los soldados de nuevo.

"Aun queréis más?" gruñó, con una sonrisa provocativa.

"Mirad el gallito! Salvado por una mujer!" se burló uno de los soldados.

El resto se fue acercando, cerrando el círculo.

"Socorro, socorro, unos hombres malvados me atacan!" el capitán se unió

también a la juerga.

"Cobardes... no podéis venir de uno en uno, armadura contra puños

desnudos?" -les escupió entre dientes.

"Vas a pedirle ayuda a la señora otra vez? Al menos la zorra de tu

hermana tenía un poco más de valor..."

"Puede que esa niña nos haya impedido matarte, pero vas a salir

escaldado de esta..."

A las órdenes del capitán, dos de los soldados se arrojaron sobre él

desde puntos opuestos, para ser derribados con una patada doble. Los

otros cinco acudieron a la friega, con espadas, lanza, mazas... las

armas que tenían a mano. Durante unos minutos parecía como si aquel

roble pudiera resistir el empuje de las hachas, pero finalmente, tras

algunos ataques combinados, se vió en el suelo, donde fue molido a

patadas y puñetazos y dejado finalmente por muerto...

* * *

Ranma se levantó del suelo, cogiendo una toalla que le tiró uno de los 

asistentes y empezó a quitarse el maquillaje. Prefería no esperar a

Shuhan, se estaba poniendo demasiado pesada, aunque ya le había dejado

bien claro que no había nada entre ellos. Echó un vistazo a su

alrededor. Chen estaba hablando con Lin, que finalmente se había

incorporado al rodaje y los dos conversaban excitadamente. Cruzó los

dedos mentalmente para que aquella fuera la toma definitiva. En su

opinión habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Akane no estaba. Aún recordaba la charla que mantuvo con Chen el día

anterior. Incluso aunque no quisieras, el tono agudo del director se te

metía en las orejas contra tu voluntad.

Flashback

Estaban en el tercer ensayo de la primera escena de acción de Ranma.

Akane se limitaba a estudiar el guión, dando su opinión al director y

coreógrafo ocasionalmente.

"Qué te ha parecido esta toma, Akane?" preguntó Chen alegremente.

"Ha estado bien. Ranma... bueno, 'Roble' ha hecho un gran trabajo. Pero

Qing y Dao iban un poco retardados, no mantenían bien el ritmo con el

resto del grupo. Son apenas unas décimas de segundos, pero el conjunto

queda un poco... cómo decirlo? Eh... desvirtuado"

"Wow, Akane, eso ha sonado muy profesional. Seguro que es tu primera

película?"

"Gracias, no pretendía ponerme tan pedante. He estudiado diversos tipos

de danza, sobre todo, en grupo. Y la coordinación es vital -'sobre todo

para no recibir azotes en la planta del pie' musitó para sí-. Supongo

que se puede arreglar con facilidad- se quedó mirando alternativamente a

Chen y a Lin, que estaba tomando algunas notas-. Espero no recibir esta

vez yo los palos porque tengan que repetir el ensayo, verdad?"

"No, tranquila, Lin y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con esas

cosas. Y Ranma estará de acuerdo. Vendrás mañana? Empezaremos temprano,

espero que será la escena definitiva."

"Lo siento, no puedo. Hiro me está ayudando a buscar un apartamento

nuevo. He tenido algunos problemas con el vecindario y preferiría

mudarme. Y por la tarde iré a recoger al Sr. Tanaka al aeropuerto..."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! El Sr. Tanaka! Kenji Tanaka?

Tienes que presentármelo, Akane! No me he perdido ni un episodio de su

culebrón, es maravilloso! Porfa, porfa, porfa! Preséntamelo!"

Akane rió suavemente ante los aspavientos de Chen. Qué figura! Era casi

clavadito a Hiro. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien.

"Está bien, te lo presentaré. Su avión llega a las cuatro. Calculo que

estaremos aquí hacia las seis..."

"Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, he estado

siguiendo su serie durante más de diez años"

"Wow, un fan de verdad. Ups! He quedado con Hiro. Lo siento pero me

tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos mañana, vale?" sonrió ampliamente, dándose la

vuelta para irse... para casi darse de bruces con Ranma.

"Ranma!-enrojeció ligeramente-. Lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba"-bajó

la vista hacia el suelo, no pudiendo evitar fijarse en su pecho desnudo

en el recorrido descendente. Maldita sea! Por qué tenía que ir tan

ligero de ropa? Oh, sí, para satisfacer a su público femenino. Maldito

marketing! Se apartó hacia su derecha.

"No es nada" contestó Ranma, apartándose a su vez.

"Hasta mañana, si nos vemos..."

"Hasta mañana" dirigió una rápida mirada a su espalda, una gruesa coleta

(tenía que ser parte del maquillaje, ella solía llevar el pelo corto,

quizá se la dejara para acostumbrarse al peso) ondeando sobre ella,

rozando apenas... Maldita sea! Giró la cabeza, intentando conjurar la

imagen de aquel lindo trasero fuera de su mente. Sin mucha suerte. Chen

estaba cerca. Un poco de conversación con él probablemente eliminara esa

clase de pensamientos impuros...

fin de flashback

El Sr. Tanaka. Bueno, por fin tendría oportunidad de conocer al maridito

de Akane. Por lo que le había comentado el director, después de

escucharlo hablar incesamentemente sobre aquel culebrón del Japón feudal

del que era protagonista, el tipo tendría unos cincuenta años. No pudo

evitar una mueca.

'Por favor, no es por echarme flores, pero dejarme a mí tirado para irse

con un cincuentón...' La noche había estado plagada de pesadillas. No podía

(no quería) concebir la idea de que Akane se hubiera casado por interés,

como todo parecía apuntar.

Se debatía en la duda de si quedarse a conocer al interfecto o largarse

e ignorar toda la cuestión. Pero se moría de curiosidad (y otras cosas).

Con un gruñido, se dirigió hacia el vestuario para ducharse y cambiarse

de ropa. Quedaba media hora para las seis.

Se tomó su tiempo, sobre todo para peinarse. Era un poco pesado, sobre

todo por lo de trenzar los anillos en la coleta, sin que resultaran

visibles. Los había llevado tanto tiempo encima que le parecía raro

quitárselos... aunque había jugado con esa posibilidad en los últimos

días. Después de una semana, cada día le resultaba más difícil ver a

Akane y mantenerse sereno. Suspiró, elevando los ojos al cielo. Parecía

un colegial enamorado salido de una sitcom americana. Cuando se había

vuelto su vida tan... cliché?

Dejó el vestuario atrás, acercándose al grupo formado por el director,

coreógrafo y técnicos y saludándolos.

"Ah, Ranma, pensaba que te habías ido. Tú también quieres conocer al Sr.

Tanaka?"

"Sí, tengo cierta curiosidad" admitió.

Entablaron conversación durante unos minutos. Al cabo de un rato, la

puerta del estudio se abrió, dando paso a Hiro, acompañado de Akane y de

otro hombre.

'Cincuentón? Joder, pues se conserva estupendamente' pensó Ranma con

cierta sorpresa-desecanto. Observó divertido a Chen que salió corriendo

en el momento en que divisó a Akane, seguido más pausadamente por Lin y

dos de los técnicos.

Efectivamente, el segundo acompañante de Akane podía pasar por un hombre

de apenas 38-40 años, en buena forma física, aspecto cuidado, comedido

en sus gestos y movimientos. Todo ello delataba un dominio de su cuerpo

y una fortaleza (física y espiritual) impresionantes. Esto debía ser más

o menos lo que soñaba Kuno con llegar a ser algún día. Ranma se veía

sorprendido, admirándolo. Era de esta clase de personas con carisma, que

atrae a la gente hacia sí. Con todo lo... malo que hubiera podido

imaginar sobre el marido de Akane, ciertamente no se esperaba a alguien así.

'Creo que sé cuándo he perdido un combate... Por K.O. técnico'

Se acercó a saludarlos. Qué menos que darle la enhorabuena, como un buen

perdedor?

Akane estaba riendo ante un comentario de los que se cruzaban en el

grupo. Dios! Todavía estaba más guapa cuando reía! Cabrito con suerte!

Abriendo los ojos, se volvió para mirarlo, serenándose en ese momento.

Cogió la mano de su acompañante, apretándola, y esperó a que Ranma se

uniera al grupo. Una vez allí, tomó aire.

"Tanaka-san, quiero presentarle a alguien. Éste es Ranma Saotome. Ranma,

este es Kenji Tanaka..."

* * *

BANDA SONORA ORIGINAL 

Let the river run – Carly Simon

Still got the blues for you – Gary Moore

Still in love with you – gary Moore

nothing compares to you - sinead o'connor

a little help from my friends – beatles

don't worry, be happy - bobby mcferrin

Sin ti no soy nada – Amaral

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

AN 1. Guaaaaaaaa! Nunca pensé que me costaría tanto escribir esto! Esta

navidad me pareció tan buena idea poner todo este rollo en papel

electrónico...

AN2. Aclaraciones. Michelle Yeong es una persona real, es la actriz que

da vida a la guardiana de la espada celestial en 'Tigre y Dragón'. Es

una verdadera artista marcial. Todos los demás personajes son ficticios.

AN 3. Por deferencia y por hacerle la vida un poco más fácil a Akane, fuera

del rodaje todos los personajes hablan en inglés, pero el rodaje

propiamente se desarrolla en cantonés. Los diálogos entre Ranma y Akane

se producen en japonés, igual que los de Hiro y Akane. Ranma y Ada

hablan inglés.

Aquí sigue la sección de vocabulario, espero que no resulte muy pesada

solera: experiencia

tirarse a alguien: liarse, acostarse con alguien, connotación negativa

poner a parir: dar, otorgar malas críticas

ceporro/a: tonto, torpe

dejar tirado/colgado: dejar en la estacada, abandonar

estar hecho bicarbonato: estar muy cansado

plasta: persona aburrida

joer: joder; vulgar

lapa: aplicado a una persona, aburrido, que se pega a uno y no lo suelta

tragar: aguantar, tolerar

colarse: meter la pata, cometer una torpeza; introducirse en una cola, saltándose el turno que a uno le corresponde

tener enchufe: tener conexiones

tirarse a alguien: liarse con alguien, acostarse con alguien, llevárselo a la cama

culebrón: soap opera

estar liado con alguien: tener una aventura/lío amoroso con alguien

mantener a alguien lejos de las calles: mantenerlo lejos de la delincuencia

'No hay color': no se puede comparar (en el caso concreto, teniendo en cuenta que por robar un bolso puedes ir cuatro años a la cárcel mientras que por estafa de varios millones puedes ir apenas unos meses, efectivamente no hay comparación...)

ir a tomar algo: ir a tomar una copa, ir de copas

pillar por banda: mantener a alguien a tu lado para explicarle/comentar/hablar algo

está que trina: está a punto de enfadarse

reírle las gracias a alguien: hacerle caso y reíse ante los comentarios de alguien, incluso cuando no son divertidos

morrear: besar con lengua

comentar como si tal cosa: hablar de algo sin darle la menor importancia

meterse con alguien: criticarlo, comentar algún defecto, insultar

'no ha cambiado un pelo': no ha cambiado nada

tiquismiquis: detallista, rayando en lo patológico; connotación negativa

irse al sobre: irse a dormir, irse a la cama

sobar: dormir; acariciar, con cierta lujuria

encendido: cabreado

estrecho: que no se deja toquetear, sobar

comerse/calentarse la cabeza: darle vueltas a algo en la cabeza insistentemente

colarse por alguien: enamorarse de alguien

echarse flores: vanagloriarse, presumir de las cualidades propias

mandar a alguien a freír puñetas: similar a mandar a alguien al infierno/a la mierda, pero más rebajado en cuanto al grado de enfado, como bromeando

dejar frito a alguien: dejarlo sin palabras, darle una sorpresa bastante imponente

quedarse frito: llevarse una gran sorpresa; dormirse de cansancio (depende del contexto)

hacer una faena: hacer una mala jugada, dejar en la estacada

'ha llovido bastante': ha pasado mucho tiempo

pasarse de la raya: tomarse confianza con uno en exceso

novelas rosas: novelas de amor

dar la cara: afrontar los problemas

meterse a la gente en el bolsillo: convencer a la gente para que se ponga de tu lado

matar a alguien a polvos: matar a alguien por exceso de actividad sexual

soltar prenda: hablar, revelar un secreto

beber los vientos por alguien: estar enamorado

meter mano: sobetear, sobar, acariciar con lujuria

soporífero: que produce sueño; aburrido

cabrito: empleado como insulto, equivale a bastardo, borde, hijo de puta


	5. Ch4 Con fuoco 1ª parte

CAPÍTULO 4. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. CON FUOCO (1ª parte).

ACTO I. ESCENA I. REVELACIONES.

"Tanaka-san, quiero presentarle a alguien. Éste es Ranma Saotome. Ranma, este es Kenji Tanaka..."

Ranma avanzó, extendiendo la mano. El pulso de aquel tipo era poderoso y el puño firme. 'Un experto en katanas...'

"Encantado de conocer finalmente al marido de Akane... "

Akane lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hiro hizo el mismo gesto, para luego darse la vuelta, sonriendo. Kenji apenas movió una ceja.

"Disculpe? -preguntó amablemente-. Creo que no he entendido su comentario... "

"Tenía entendido que usted es el marido de Akane" respondió Ranma, cambiando del inglés al japonés. Tampoco era cuestión de que todo el equipo estuviera pendiente de la conversación.

Akane se llevó una mano hacia la cara.

"De dónde has sacado esa idea?"

"Pero... tu apellido... "

"Resulta halagador que a uno lo consideren como un candidato aceptable para una chiquilla como Akane, sobre todo a mi edad. En cualquier caso, no esperaba tener que explicarle a un ciudadano japonés en qué consiste la adopción dentro de un clan. Hace varios años que adopté a Akane"

"Pero... mi madre... mi madre me dijo que te habías casado- balbuceó, volviéndose para cuestionar a Akane-. Me dijo que había hablado contigo..."

"Bueno, yo no llamaría a aquello hablar exactamente. Tu madre no me dejó pronunciar una palabra. Ni a mí ni a mis hermanas... "

"Fue aquella ocasión que aquella señora te puso una katana al cuello, Akane-chan?"

"La misma"

"Es su madre?-preguntó Kenji, dirigiéndose a Ranma-. Es ciertamente una mujer muy temperamental. Me costó bastante reducirla."

Ranma había cambiado de color varias veces a lo largo de la conversación, del blanco al púrpura pasando por todo el arco iris. Se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

"Yo... Ak... ah, no sé qué decir. Te... te pido disculpas. Mi madre... me dio una versión un poco diferente de aquel encuentro..."

"Fue ella la que te dijo que me había casado?"

"Sí... "

"No lo entiendo... Kasumi o Nabiki le podían haber explicado lo de mi cambio de apellido... si las dejó, claro. En fin, no creo que eso cambie mucho las cosas, en cualquier caso. Bueno, ya que está la cuestión aclarada supongo que podemos irnos -miró a sus interlocutores-. Nos vamos a cenar. Quieres venir, Ranma?"

"Er... no, no puedo. He quedado con unos amigos" contestó, tragando saliva con dificultad.

"Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos mañana. No vienes, Chen?"

"Bromeas? Encantado de la vida!"

Ranma los miró de reojo dirigirse a la salida, mientras se golpeaba ligeramente el pecho, intentado forzar los pulmones a aspirar algo de aire.

"Ranma, te encuentras bien?" le preguntó uno de los técnicos.

"Sí, sí... creo que se me ha ido un poco de saliva hacia los pulmones... nada serio"

"Pues estás pálido como un muerto, chaval"

"No es nada..."

"Seguro que no quieres que llame a alguien?-de pronto el técnico sonrió maliciosamente-. Shuhan, por ejemplo?"

"Ak! Ni se te ocurra!"

Antes de que a aquel individuo se le ocurriera hacerle la gracia, cogió su bolsa de deporte y dejó el estudio. Una vez en la puerta, parpadeó varias veces, cegado por el exceso de luz de la calle. Quedaba un largo trayecto a casa, pero no era el momento de pasear. Pasear te permite dejar a la mente divagar con demasiada facilidad. Y sabía perfectamente qué senda iban a seguir sus pensamientos, algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Al menos durante una hora o dos. Tenía que conseguir un poco de calma interior, la suficiente para poder emplear el 'alma de hielo' y afrontar...

'Ahora no' se suplicó a sí mismo.

Con un giro de muñeca, se colocó la bolsa en los hombros y saltó al tejado más próximo. Esta pequeña ciudad artificial, conjunto de industria del entretenimiento y diversas factorías accesorias a la gran ciudad, presentaba la gran ventaja de poder dedicarse a su deporte favorito: saltar tejados. En Hong Kong era un poco más complejo, empezando porque las caídas eran casi ciertamente mortales. Esto era... como saltar atrás en el tiempo y volver a Nerima.

La sensación era tan... estimulante, como encontrarse en su elemento, como recuperar la libertad después de estar condenado a andar sobre la tierra, comer, vivir... practicar artes marciales sobre tierra... Era tan difícil encontrar gente con un nivel adecuado de técnicas de combate aéreo para entrenar y practicar. Joao era bueno, pero... estaba atado a la tierra. Y de sus antiguos enemigos, ciertamente no le interesaba ver ni a Shampoo ni a Mousse, quizá los que mejor dominaran esas técnicas (aunque siempre por debajo de su nivel, claro). Bueno, a quién le importaba eso ahora? Mejor disfrutar del instante.

Diez minutos después la silueta de los rascacielos de la capital se dibujaba contra el horizonte. Había cambiado de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia la zona portuaria. Quizá un paseo por el gimnasio de Tsao le sentaría bien. El cansancio físico eliminaba como nada las preocupaciones inútiles y la bilis. Aunque ya estaba en condiciones de usar el 'alma de hielo' aún no había llegado al nivel en que pudiera enfrentarse a... bueno, al 'nuevo gran problema' sin consecuencias dañinas para los demás o para sí mismo.

Dos horas y una ducha fría después, se dirigió a casa, parando en un puesto ambulante a devorar ramen. Aaaah, una buena pelea contra oponentes múltiples, cada uno con un estilo de lucha diferente, sin coreografía, sin preocuparse de no tener emplear toda su fuerza... había acaso algo mejor?

Unos minutos después, tiraba la bolsa de deporte hacia una esquina y se dejaba caer en el sofá. No se molestó ni en encender las luces. Meditaba mucho más a gusto en la oscuridad. Respiró profundamente un par de veces. Decididamente, esta nueva versión de la 'técnica secreta de la familia Saotome' era muy útil.

'Riiiiiiiiiiing'

"Agh, maldito teléfono, justo ahora..."

Tanteó a ciegas encima de la mesa hasta dar con el auricular.

"Sí?"

"Hey, Ranma! Qué tal?"

"Ah, Ada!-cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz y el estado de humor-. Muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Y en California qué tal? Cómo está Joao? Y Álamo?"

"Muy bien, preparando el gran viaje. Es una lástima que no puedas venirte."

"Ya, me encantaría volver a Olinda, pero con lo del rodaje..."

"Uuuuuuuuuh, ya no te quejas de 'por qué demonios habré aceptado el maldito papel'? Qué ha pasado?"

"Joder, Ada, dos frases y ya me has calado? Cómo lo haces?" preguntó con sorpresa (y cierto desmayo).

"O sea que ha pasado algo! Cuenta, cuenta!". La excitación era evidente en la voz de su amiga.

"No... no ha sido nada, de verdad... ahora me iba a sentar a pensar sobre la situación. Es que... bueno – se detuvo, casi siendo incapaz de pronunciar las palabras- acabodedescubrirqueAkanenoestácasada"

"Estoooooo, Ranma, si vocalizas es posible que entienda algo de lo que dices. No estuviste tomando clases de dicción para eso?"

Ranma suspiró largamente, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano que no sujetaba el teléfono.

"Akane no está casada"

"Perdón?"

"Lo que oyes. Fue adoptada por el tal Tanaka"

"Adoptada? Pero no tenía 18 años cuando lo de la boda?"

"Sí, bueno, en Japón lo de la adopción funciona de forma diferente a USA. Esta tarde he conocido a Kenji Tanaka y me han explicado la historia, bueno, me han hecho un resumen porque se iban a cenar y no era momento de explicaciones..."

"Para, para, no te enrolles. Espera que me aclare. Entonces lo que te dijo tu madre...?"

"Al parecer mi madre lo malinterpretó todo. No sé de dónde sacó la noción de su matrimonio, aunque por lo visto sí que habló con ella. La versión de Akane de la conversación es bastante diferente de la de mi mamaíta, eso sí". Procedió a comentarle lo que le habían dicho tanto Akane como el señor Tanaka ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

"No entiendo nada, Ranma" respondió Ada, al cabo de un rato.

"Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco, tengo que darle unas cuantas vueltas a todo esto..."

"Ranma- el tono de seriedad y preocupación trascendía el cable telefónico- ten cuidado y tómatelo con calma. No vayas a hacer algo precipitado y te explote en las narices"

"Lo sé- respondió Ranma con el mismo tono, teñido con algo de melancolía-. Ojalá pudiera irme a Olinda y disfrutar del carnaval con vosotros. En este momento me vendría bien tener a algún amigo cerca. Aquí no tengo a nadie que sea capaz de apretarme el hombro y darme consejos como tú o Joao. O que por lo menos se moleste en escucharme. Aquí sólo soy un practicante de artes marciales muy bueno o un playboy que va de flor en flor"

"Bueno, la primera parte al menos es cierta... en cuanto a lo otro, bueno... los dos sabemos lo que hay. Tus amigos de verdad sabemos que no eres una persona tan plana. En cuanto a que te sientas más solo que la una... ojalá pudiera hacer algo. Voy a quedarme un par de semanas con mi familia en Brasil, si no, podría ir a Hong Kong a verte..."

"No, no te molestes, disfruta de tu familia. Gracias de todas formas... no sé, igual después de meditar un poco veo las cosas más claras o encuentro la piedra filosofal o algo similar"

"Seguro que encuentras una solución. No te rindas. Lo siento, Ranma, Álamo acaba de llegar y tengo que ayudarlo con su maleta. Te llamaré cuando llegue a Olinda para ver cómo va todo, vale?"

"De acuerdo. Cuidaos mucho y pasáoslo muy bien"

"Igualmente. Besos"

"Un beso"

Suspiro. Aunque agradecía las llamadas de Ada, quizá este no había sido el momento más oportuno. El ir o no al carnaval... bueno, aunque era MUY divertido y regenerador, era tan sólo una fiesta (y menos mal que no había ningún brasileño cerca para oír ese comentario...). Pero el hecho de recordarle que iba toda la familia junta, Ada, Joao, Álamo... y que se quedarían allí con el resto de la familia que vivía en Brasil... sólo le recordaba que él estaba solo, brutal y terriblemente solo.

Su propia familia no era más que una parodia de ese concepto. Un padre egoísta, glotón, vicioso, cobarde, que lo había convertido en el mejor artista marcial de su generación a costa de someterlo a torturas inhumanas y hacer de él un inadaptado social. Y una madre posesiva y obsesionada con una extraña concepción del honor que no dejaba de insistir en su vuelta a Japón y su matrimonio con alguna buena chica. Y dirigir todos y cada uno de los actos de su vida. Cada vez que la visitaba en Japón o ella iba a verlo a Estados Unidos era un suplicio, desde los mínimos comentarios acerca de su estilo de vestir, de peinarse, de hablar, a su trabajo, a sus amigos, a su futuro... Quién era, Nodoka Saotome, para tener la voz y la palabra en lo que se refería a cómo llevar su vida? La alegría del reencuentro hacía tantos años había cedido paso a una inmensa amargura.

Conocer a la familia de Joao probablemente había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Había una diferencia tan abismal en el trato de la pareja, en la educación de su hijo... La única otra familia con la que se había sentido cómodo entre comillas o al menos bienvenido, si no aceptado, habían sido los Tendo... hasta el punto de querer formar parte del conjunto. Y darse de bruces contra un muro de acero.

Akane.

Su presente situación era en gran medida responsabilidad suya. Oh, sí. Probablemente, él podía haber tomado otras decisiones en cuanto a su carrera o elegir sus nuevas amistades o tantas otras cosas. Pero su soledad actual era consecuencia directa de haber conocido a una especie de torbellino con faldas, armada de un hermoso martillo y una no menos hermosa sonrisa, que había llenado su vida con su risa, sus cabreos y su llanto. Pasara lo que pasara, mientras había estado a su lado, nunca se había sentido solo. Había pasado a formar parte de él mismo. Y a cambio le había cedido una parte de su alma, la misma que se llevó con ella aquel funesto día. Y nadie, niña, adolescente o mujer, había podido llenar ese hueco.

Aquellos dos arduos años buscando la cura de su maldición habían estado llenos de esperanzas, de un retorno feliz y un futuro juntos, sólo para ser aplastados por la conversación con su madre... para averiguar ahora, AHORA, casi cinco años después, que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto... Se sentía... como la primera vez que practicó artes marciales con su padre, empeñado en mantenerse firme y dar alguna patada, para verse derribado y con el trasero dolorido en el suelo por una 'cola de dragón'. El grado de shock de aquel golpe a los cinco años de edad y lo del estado civil de Akane ahora a los veinticinco era muy similar.

Suspiró. Todos estos años, qué demonios, incluso ahora, hacía unos minutos, persistía en la costumbre de culpar a Akane por su soledad, cuando el principal responsable era él. Él solito. Por qué? Por qué demonios no había vuelto a Japón, la había buscado y pedido explicaciones? En lugar de eso, en un alarde de inteligencia había decidido beberse hasta la última destilería de la ciudad. Y podía dar gracias por seguir vivo.

POR QUÉ? gritaba su cerebro enfurecido.

Era una pauta habitual en esta clase de sendas mentales, primero la melancolía, luego la rabia. Una vez que empezaba a pensar en Akane, siempre acababa con la misma pregunta. Sólo que ahora había tomado un atajo distinto y la pregunta cambiaba radicalmente el significado del paseo.

Por una vez, la rabia no iba dirigida a Akane, sino a sí mismo.

'Tengo que salir de aquí'

La tentación de darse capones contra la pared hasta derribarla era demasiado fuerte. A veces esa tendencia autodestructiva lo sorprendía por su vigor, su energía, su énfasis. Era una parte demasiado tenebrosa de su alma y no quería pasearse por allí esta noche. Aquella experiencia con el alcohol había sido suficiente como paseo por el lado oscuro.

Necesitaba... necesitaba a Akane. Desesperadamente.

Pero... Akane estaba con su padre adoptivo. Y con ese amigo suyo. Y Chen...

Adoptada. La idea le resultaba tan... aliena. Por qué adoptada? Qué había sido de su familia en Nerima? Acaso había roto con ellos?

Seguía siendo la misma? Ése era su principal miedo. Bueno, junto a saber si era accesible. Quizá no estuviera casada, pero eso no significaba que fuera libre. Quizá tenía novio. O algún idilio, tan frecuente en la profesión. O aventuras de una sola noche. O una relación sólo sexual, tan de moda en la actualidad... Una chica como ella y con ese cuerpazo sacado no se sabe de dónde... podía tener todo Japón a sus pies, igual que había tenido a Furinkan besando el suelo por donde ella pisaba (literalmente). Ranma Saotome no era más que una gota de agua en un océano lleno de potenciales admiradores...

La parte de sí mismo que amaba a Akane sin reservas susurraba tan melosamente que ya no había obstáculos, que tenía una oportunidad, que aún podía ganar...

La parte más influenciada por su entrenamiento le sugería que mantuviera la calma, que tenía que estudiar a su oponente antes de dar el salto.

La parte oscura...

Cerró los puños, clavando las uñas profundamente en la piel, haciendo que el dolor físico lo sacara de sus sombrías meditaciones. Con un salto, dejó el sofá para dirigirse al armario y sacar algo de ropa, toallas...

'Esta noche toca natación'

ACTO I. ESCENA II. UN PASEO POR LA MEMORIA.

La cena había trascurrido tranquilamente, Tanaka-san contestando con una enorme paciencia la insaciable curiosidad de Chen, aderezada por los comentarios de Hiro. Akane apenas había prestado atención. Su mente se hallaba aún perdida en la conversación con Ranma de hacía un par de horas.

'mi madre me dijo que te habías casado...'

Los circuitos reverberantes le resultaban familiares. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa frase. Y cuando parecía salir del circuito, era siempre en una dirección en la que no estaba segura de que quisiera ir. El restaurante no era un lugar adecuado para dedicarse a la meditación trascendental. Oh, ojalá estuviera de vuelta en Kyoto! Allí conocía parques, gimnasios, escuelas, templos... lugares donde ir a refugiarse y pensar con cierta tranquilidad. Hong Kong... le parecía una ciudad demasiado hostil. Demasiado grande, demasiado ruidosa, demasiado moderna. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hacer verdadero turismo. Pasear por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin dirección concreta, tan sólo pendiente de donde el azar o algún capricho momentáneo decidieran llevarla. Hiro la había arrastrado de compras, al cine, más centros comerciales, al teatro, ópera china... Y las clases de cantonés ocupaban una buena porción de su tiempo también. Tan sólo le quedaban las noches y la última semana había estado tan cansada (y agracedida por ello) que no había tenido tiempo para pensar.

Pero ahora... ahora tenía que encontrar ese tiempo. Esa maldita frase que alumbraba con luces de neón cegadoras hasta el rincón más oscuro de su cerebro merecía al menos unas horas de dedicación.

'Espero que terminemos pronto...'

Por qué el tiempo se alarga tanto cuando esperas ansiosamente que algo termine? Los segundos se le hacían minutos y los minutos horas. Miraba insistentemente el reloj de pared instalado en una esquina del restaurante. Influencia europea, probablemente, estaba demasiado fuera de lugar.

"... no, Akane?"

Se sorprendió al verse aludida. Casi había olvidado que estaba acompañada.

"Perdón? Ah, no estaba escuchando..."

"Estaba hablando sobre las coreografías de la película. Intentaba convencer al señor Tanaka de que nos visite mañana en el estudio..."

"Oh, sí! Es una buena idea!"

Sonrió. Gracias al cielo por las clases de actuación, incluso la sonrisa parecía sincera. Se volvió para mirar a Hiro, sentado frente a ella, que le dedicaba una mirada curiosa.

"Te encuentras bien, Akane? Estás un poco pálida..." comentó Hiro, señalando con los ojos hacia la puerta del restaurante.

"Ah, estoy un poco cansada..." cogiendo la indirecta.

"La noche pasada dormiste mal, verdad? Quizá debiéramos volver pronto al apartamento y cancelar la clase de cantonés."

"No sería muy cortés por mi parte que se acortara la cena... pero estoy de acuerdo con lo de las clases de cantonés. No tienes una aspirina o algo similar? Me duele un poco la cabeza."

"No, lo siento de verdad, Akane querida, pero no llevo nada encima. Quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento?"

"No, de verdad, no hace falta, no es nada serio" mirando a los contertulios en la mesa.

"Akane-chan, si no te encuentras bien, podemos dejar la cena de lado..."

"Sí, Akane, me sentiría mal que estuvieras aquí aguantando sólo porque yo quería conocer al señor Tanaka"

"No, por favor, quedaos. Es solo un dolor de cabeza. Cogeré un taxi y me iré a casa a por un buen par de aspirinas y me meteré en la cama. Lo siento de verdad por estropearos la noche"

"Seguro que estarás bien?"

"Sí, gracias a todos. Hasta mañana, Chen. Hiro. Tanaka-san"

Se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia, intentando contener los nervios. Hiro tenía razón al fin y al cabo. Empleaba sus dotes de actriz para salir de estos pequeños atolladeros. Ciertamente, en esta ocasión había funcionado de maravilla. No hubiera podido aguantar dos o tres horas más con ese maldito cartel de neón haciendo daño en su cerebro. Un taxi en la puerta del restaurante fue para ella como agua para el desierto. Una vez que le comunicó al conductor la dirección, se recostó contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

'mi madre me dijo que te habías casado...'

Ya está. Ya podía dar rienda suelta a sus demonios... o a su ángel. La esperanza. La eterna, inapagable esperanza de que Ranma iría a por ella. Había estado tantos años amordazada, escondida con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza por tantos errores... Ahora, ahora era la oportunidad de eliminar la mordaza, las cuerdas que habían sujetado sus manos y gritarle a todos los demonios que la acosaban que ella y sólo ella había tenido razón todo ese tiempo.

Y que si Ranma no había ido a por ella... era porque pensaba que ella se había casado con otro... un lazo que probablemente respetaba como cualquier asunto de honor y que nunca rompería.

Algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la blusa de seda. Hiro la pondría a parir al día siguiente por ello, sin duda alguna. Pero... sentaba tan bien, llorar de una maldita vez porque vuelves a tener esperanzas en lugar de llorar por estar sumergida en el infierno todo el tiempo.

Los peores años habían sido los dos primeros, recién llegada a Kyoto, convertida en una especie de robot, llevada de la mano de Mioshi, la dueña de la okiba. Desde los primeros días en que no se diferenciaba mucho de una concha vacía, la señora la había sacado de una depresión profunda que podía haber acabado con ella. Ella misma reconocía que su interés no había sido puramente filantrópico (en un alarde de cinismo que Akane agradecía, no obstante) sino comercial: un poco de melancolía en una geisha está bien pero el aspecto fantasmagórico no atraía a los turistas. Así que después de unas semanas contemplando una pálida, ojerosa y cada vez más delgada niña, contactó con Tanaka-san, un viejo amigo de la buena época de las geishas, para que le diera algunas clases de interpretación. Más que nada por marcarle un objetivo en su vida.

Una vez que intercambió unas palabras con el experto kendoka (del que no había oído hablar nunca a pesar de actuar en aquel famoso culebrón) éste no tuvo dificultad en averiguar su interés por las artes marciales. Y entre clases de interpretación y clases de kendo, empezó de nuevo a vivir. O por lo menos a dejar de arrastrarse. El kabuki consiguió ponerla en sintonía con algunas historias clásicas y canalizar en ellas sus emociones, especialmente el dolor. Y el kendo le prestó un poco de equilibrio mental, el suficiente para afrontar cada día al levantarse por la mañana.

Luego vendría el intentar aprender de verdad a comportarse como una geisha. La primera semana, después de romper una tetera (de hierro forjado!) y varios juegos de tazas, Mioshi-san tuvo el buen sentido de alejarla de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la ceremonia del té, principal atractivo del establecimiento, limitándose a recibir a los turistas, conducirlos a sus asientos y muy poquito más. En los últimos meses del primer año DCM, había recuperado el suficiente fuego interior como para tomarse cada pequeña cosa como un desafío. La ceremonia del té era sólo uno más, uno que tendría que vencer. Acaso no lo había hecho también Ranma?

La tarea fue más ardua y penosa de lo que esperaba. Se lanzaba a la actividad de cabeza, con prejuicios sobre sus conocimientos y habilidades y cada comentario negativo sólo provocaba un ataque de rabia. Rabia que chocaba contra el muro impasible de Mioshi-san.

"Akane, si no aprendes a aceptar críticas, nunca serás capaz de aprender nada..."

Cuántas veces tuvo que oír aquellas palabras? Miles quizá, intentó recordar, mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento y se dejaba caer contra la pared. Hasta que oír se transformó por fin en escuchar. Lenta, muy lentamente comenzó el progreso, aprendiendo a tragar bilis cuando lo hacía mal y forzándose a reconocerlo. Habían sido días muy duros, en los que su orgullo le había jugado muy malas pasadas, días en los que más que nunca se acordaba de Ranma, de cómo la insultaba por su torpeza. Y se juraba a sí misma que conseguiría superarse, solo para demostrale que no era una torpona, que no tenía razones para abandonarla por Shampoo. 'Espera y verás, haré que te tragues esas palabras' había sido su divisa para irse a dormir muchas noches y al salir de la cama por las mañanas.

Las clases de kendo en ese sentido no habían sido mucho mejores. Aunque Kenji había reconocido desde el principio que tenía talento para el manejo de armas, sobre todo la espada, la había tratado como una principiante más, forzándola a reconocer sus muchos errores y malos vicios. Al menos lo hacía con más delicadeza que Ranma. Aquí todavía había tenido que luchar aún más denodadamente para domar su ego y su orgullo. Y no siempre lo había conseguido. En los primeros cinco años apenas había llegado a un tercer dan y eso con mal sabor de boca.

Por en medio también habían circulado tantas otras lecciones... sobre la vida, sobre el teatro, sobre su propia familia... Soun finalmente parecía haber conseguido echarle un par de pelotas a la vida... sólo para comportarse como un viejo mezquino y prohibirle expresamente asistir a la boda de su hermana Kasumi. El dojo había ido a parar a sus manos como dote, lo cual le había dejado un ligero amargor en la boca, aunque pronto lo sacudió, sabiendo que el Dr. Ono haría buen uso de él. Nabiki la había sorprendido una vez más, consiguiendo colarla en el templo bajo un disfraz para poder ver la boda. Y dándole algún que otro buen consejo sin cobrar a cambio.

Para entonces, ya había aceptado ser adoptada dentro del clan Tanaka. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la escena.

flashback 

Al cabo de un año y poco más, Tanaka-san había conseguido sacarle la historia de su vida (aunque esquivando los detalles más fantásticos de los dos últimos años). Se había sorprendido mucho ante su cambio de expresión cuando comentó lo del matrimonio concertado. Tanaka-san era un hombre muy controlado y sin embargo... por unos momentos parecía haber perdido la compostura, temblando ligeramente y adoptando una expresión... dolorida.

Al cabo de un par de semanas, la señora Mioshi y él la habían llamado para lo que habían llamado una reunión personal. Se sorprendió por el aire formal que habían adoptado los dos, ambos con atuendos tradicionales y costosos, frente a un juego de té que la señora guardaba celosamente en una caja fuerte y que sólo sacaba en ocasiones muy especiales.

"Akane-chan -le costaba acostumbrarse a ese apelativo-, el señor Tanaka me ha comentado su intención de hacerte una propuesta que creo que está en tu mayor interés aceptar. Por favor, podrías servir el té?"

La habitación estaba en silencio, apenas si se percibía la respiración de los tres ocupantes. La solemnidad del momento empezaba a asfixiarla ligermente, pero se forzó a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de ocho meses pagando tazas rotas (literalmente) por fin había conseguido dominar el arte de la ceremonia del té y ésta era una oportunidad como otra para demostrar que era capaz de superarse. La imagen de un Ranma sorprendido le vino a la mente, pero no se detuvo en ello. Una vez que el té estuvo servido, hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a sus interlocutores, expectante.

"Akane-chan, he estado pensando seriamente sobre nuestra última conversación y sobre tu historia. Me gustaría que consideraras la posibilidad de tomar el apellido de mi familia"

Sorprendida... no era la palabra exacta para definir la expresión que reflejó su rostro, especialmente sus ojos, abiertos como platos. Quizá estupefacta se acercaba más. Tanaka-san... le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? No es que no fuera un buen partido pero...

"Er... yo... yo... me siento muy halagada por su oferta, pero, eh, creo que... no podría... no podría aceptar casarme con usted"

Tanaka-san se limitó a arquear ligeramente una ceja, mirándola con cierta extrañeza, pero Mioshi-san no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír, disimulandolo obviamente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Claro que las sacudidas de sus hombros la delataban.

"Ah, resulta ciertamente halagador que me consideres como potencial candidato para un matrimonio pero me temo que me has malinterpretado, Akane-chan. Debí haberme explicado con más claridad. Mi proposición va por otro camino. Sería para mí un honor que aceptaras ser adoptada dentro del clan Tanaka y continuaras con la tradición familiar, en cuanto al dojo se refiere, si te ves capacitada para ello"

fin flashback 

Después de la sorpresa inicial y algunas explicaciones ulteriores sobre la familia de Kenji, había decidido aceptar, usando su nuevo apellido en sus actividades, especialmente en el teatro y la universidad, matriculándose de asignaturas sueltas de literatura e interpretación. Gracias a todo eso y los contactos de Nabiki (ahora sí, por una comisión) consiguió que la aceptaran en una compañía de teatro clásico.

Allí estaba, de vuelta en Nerima tras dos años de ausencia. Tras la actuación, se dirigió a saludar a sus hermanas, encontrándose de paso con la señora Saotome. Nodoka... Nodoka la había asustado, sencilla y llanamente. Al final de la obra se había presentado blandiendo una katana y dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo, entre insultos de lo más variado. Si no hubiera sido por su padre adoptivo, probablemente no seguiría viva. En aquel momento no había caído en la cuenta de lo de su cambio de apellido... Nodoka debía haberlo averiguado y habría pensado que era por otra razón. Y aunque sus hermanas se lo hubieran explicado, las habría escuchado?

En aquel momento no le había dado la mayor importancia, volviendo a Kyoto y aceptando la idea de Mioshi-san de tomar lecciones de danza en India, 'para mejorar tu elegancia y soltura'. Sonrió, irónicamente. Para entonces ya sabía que aquello quería decir que debía adquirir precisamente esas dos virtudes. En efecto, la danza japonesa se le daba fatal, desesperando a diversos profesores. Por no hablar del manejo del koto... Una vez que rompió las cuerdas del primero, ya no la volvieron a dejar acercarse a uno. No es que los culpara, desde luego, al fin y al cabo esos instrumentos son joyas artísticas y ella era una manazas de cuidado. Suspiro. Cada fracaso en ese terreno sólo había contribuído a recordarle más a Ranma.

Por aquellas fechas, Ranma ya estaba instalado en Hong Kong, como averiguó poco después... aunque para entonces ya era tarde. Debió ser allí donde su madre le comunicó la 'buena nueva' sobre su estado civil... Apenas unos meses después de que ella volviera a Japón, él partía hacia el otro lado del océano. De su carrera en Hong Kong sólo conocía el aspecto deportivo, apenas poco de su carrera como actor en películas de artes marciales.

Ah! Cuando se enteró de su aparición, lloró de alegría por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

'Ha dejado a Shampoo! Va a venir a por mí! Sé que va a venir a por mí'

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la esperanza. Quiso creer que su estancia en Hong Kong se debía sólo al interés de hacerse con un nombre en el mundillo y dar a conocer el estilo de lucha de sus familias. Al fin y al cabo, había participado en todo tipo de torneos: taek won do, muay thai, exhibiciones de kung fu, el campeonato mundial de artes marciales mixtas... Curiosamente, era el único que no había ganado, perdiendo ante un brasileño que tenía una técnica excepcional. Cuánto hubiera deseado ir a verlo en directo, sentirse como cuando tenía 16 años y era testigo de excepción de todas sus peleas en secundaria. Pero sin un yen en el bolsillo tras la estancia en India, sólo le interesaba trabajar lo suficiente para pagarse el billete de avión a China lo antes posible.

Y poco después de aquel torneo, Ranma se fue a Estados Unidos... Akane se hundió de nuevo. Se le iban acabando las excusas para explicar su conducta. Cierto que muchos campeonatos de artes marciales se realizan fuera de Asia, pero... el hecho que pesaba en su mente era que se había instalado allí. Y que actuaba en películas.

Bueno, tanto como decir que actuaba... seguía siendo tan pésimo como en aquella maldita obra que aún intentaba olvidar, pero en las escenas de acción... no tenía parangón. Era el mejor. Y era absolutamente frustrante que tuviera que perder alguna pelea cuando le tocaba el papel de villano. Por los dioses! Era como pedirle a Ichihara Nagamitsu que forjara una katana defectuosa. Sacrilegio. En fin, uno no siempre puede escoger el papel que le toca. Eso lo sabía ella bien.

Mientras arrastraba su depresión por los pasillos de la Universidad conoció a Hiro, un tipo que vete a saber por qué se empeñó en hacerla sonreír a toda costa y entre clases de interpretación, máscaras de teatro Noh y bambalinas se las había apañado para conseguirlo... sólo para hacerle recordar más a Ranma cuando se ponía a hacer el payaso para arrancarle una sonrisa. La había llevado de compras, aconsejándole qué comprar, al cine, a fiestas. Hasta que decidió que no podía pasarse toda la vida suspirando por Ranma y le pidió a Hiro que saliera con ella.

Oh! Aquel momento era también para atesorar en la memoria, cuando le aclaró que era homosexual. En aquel momento había reaccionado de una forma muy irracional, llamándolo pervertido y de ahí para arriba, montando una escena tremenda, sintiendo por otro lado que tenía que haber algo realmente malo en ella para no atraer a un tipo normal... Varios muñecos de bambú destrozados y horas de llanto después descubrió que se había portado como una auténtica gilipollas con alguien que la había tratado fenomenal. Menos mal que Hiro la había perdonado. Era su único y verdadero amigo. Quizá más que Ranma, porque la forzaba más a enfrentarse a sí misma y a superarse. Y a veces la metía en verdaderos líos para dejar que saliera ella solita y por su cuenta. Y en otras ocasiones estaba con ella a cada paso. A veces pensaba que si alguna vez se quedaba embarazada, Hiro estaría ahí en la sala de partos cogiéndole la mano.

Su apoyo había sido fundamental después de aquel episodio en el dojo que casi le cuesta la vida y su nueva familia. Incluso le había pedido disculpas por dejar aquellos periódicos tirados, sabiendo el efecto que podían tener sobre ella. Y le ofreció su piso para quedarse allí a vivir cuando Akane sintió que no podía volver a casa de Tanaka-san. Ni a la okiba. Antes tenía que lidiar consigo misma. Esta vez no iba a salir corriendo, sino que le plantaría cara a sus problemas. Hiro había estado a su lado, apoyándola y ayudándola a dominar su temperamento.

El pobre (sonrió ante el recuerdo), no tenía ni idea de artes marciales, de hecho la idea de la violencia le repelía profundamente, pero era imaginativo y le echó una mano a la hora de solucionar algunos de los problemas que suponían aprender algunas técnicas. Y no tenía pelos en la lengua, lo cual le había venido muy bien para superar la primera fase de su entrenamiento y tomarse menos en serio a sí misma, a perder su exacerbado sentido del ridículo. Y a tomar más en serio las artes marciales.

A la vuelta al gimnasio y tras desafiar a su maestro, le pidió disculpas humildemente. Con la nueva visión de sí misma y del kendo que había adquirido, no le fue muy difícil alcanzar su wa. Y vencer a un sorprendido Kenji, que la aceptó de nuevo como estudiante. El progreso en artes marciales desde ese momento había sido exponencial, no solo en kendo, sino con otros tipos de armas fuera de la espada y en combate sin armas. Y el progreso se extendió hacia la danza y la música y desde ellos a su vez hacia las artes marciales. No había nacido en una familia practicante de Lucha Indiscriminada en vano. Y las cuerdas de un koto eran armas excepcionales, como lo eran las púas para tocarlo.

Desde 'el gran estallido' había evadido cuidadosamente el pensar en Ranma, aunque era difícil, sobre todo cuando practicaba en el gimnasio. Hiro y Kenji, que conocían la historia detrás del nombre, evitaban recordárselo, intentando además que saliera de la caracola donde se había metido, cual cangrejo peregrino. Hiro había sido muy elocuente.

flashback 

"Akane, quiero presentarte a alguien..."

"Como en 'este es mi nuevo ligue' o como en 'te voy a presentar a alguien que es perfecto para tí'?"

"Um, si me vienes con prejuicios, no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio. Vamos, Akane, dale una oportunidad. Si ni siquiera lo conoces..."

"Lo siento, Hiro, de verdad, no me apetece salir con nadie. Estoy demasiado liada, con el trabajo, la universidad, el gimnasio... no quiero una relación por teléfono porque no tengo tiempo que dedicarle a mi pareja"

"Eso es basura y tú lo sabes. Si puedes dedicar tiempo a afilar katanas y ver Sailor Moon, se lo puedes dedicar a un chico, te vendrá bien"

"Hiro... no estoy preparada, por favor, compréndelo" lo miró con una expresión suplicante.

"Otra vez el maldito Ranma? No puedo creer que te aferres a su recuerdo de esa manera. Bájate ya del pedestal. Ranma no es un dios, es un ser humano, tiene defectos. Por dios, te las hizo pasar putas..."

"No hables así de Ranma! Tú no lo conoces. Y aunque tenga defectos, me da igual, cuando lo conoces le coges cariño incluso a sus defectos. No puedo olvidarlo así como así, él fue..."

"Nooooooooooo, no me vengas con esas historias del primer amor -la interrumpió, con poca delicadeza-. Akane, no uses esa basura de las novelas de amor de segunda para escudarte. Vale que tengas miedo..."

"Hey, yo no tengo miedo!"

"Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de Suecia... Akane, ya ha llovido bastante desde entonces, no crees? Tarde o temprano tendrás que pasar página y seguir con tu vida. Deja que alguien llegue a ti. O piensas quedarte sola pensando en los 'y si hubiera hecho esto o lo de más allá'? Todos tenemos miedo a sufrir. Crees que yo me lanzo a cada relación como quien va a comprar verdura? Salto a ciegas. A veces consigo una ganga. A veces me estafan. O soy yo el que estafo. Acéptalo. El sufrimiento es el precio que pagamos por seguir vivos. Sal de una vez de tu torre de marfil. La soledad no le hace daño a nadie, pero tampoco le hace bien."

fin de flashback 

Lo cierto es que aquella parrafada la había hecho reflexionar. Acaso no había estado dispuesta a salir con Hiro? Bien podría darle una oportunidad a otro chico...

Keitaro... bueno, era un buen chaval. Era justo todo lo que Ranma nunca había sido. Sencillo, amable, simpático, romántico, cariñoso, siempre pendiente de sus necesidades... tan azucarado que podía provocar un coma hiperglucémico sólo con acercarse a él. Después de dos meses se encontraba tan agobiada por tanta expresión de cariño que tuvo que cortar con él, mientras se preguntaba un tanto horrorizada qué pasaba con ella.

Y Ryuu... era harina de otro costal. Quizá para compensar lo de Keitaro buscó el extremo opuesto, tropezando con una versión de Ranma exagerada hasta el infinito. Brusco, maleducado, malhablado, divertido, despreocupado, irresponsable, posesivo... violento, verbal y físicamente. A diferencia de Ranma, los códigos de honor no existían para él. No tenía complejos en emplear toda su fuerza para acabar con su oponente. Y si podía causar daño, lo hacía sin dudar. Aunque sin duda lo peor era el trato que daba a las chicas, como criadas-objetos sexuales. Y de eso ya había tenido que aguantar bastante en India como para tolerar algo semejante. Después de cortar con él, al cabo de dos semanas, varias compañeras de clase se habían acercado a felicitarla por su buena decisión. La mayoría se había preguntado cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera dirigirle la palabra...

El último año había sido una balsa de aceite, concentrada en la Universidad y en el culebrón, su gran oportunidad. Gracias a eso estaba aquí.

Se miró las manos. Apenas había luz en la habitación, tan sólo luz indirecta de la calle. Se restregó los ojos, con cansancio. Estas sesiones de ejercicio de la memoria siempre la dejaban agotada y generalmente llorosa. Pero en esta ocasión se sentía... más ligera. Todas las otras veces acababa preguntándose qué había de malo en ella, por qué Ranma no había vuelto a por ella... para acabar maldiciendo aquella decisión tomada en un impulso.

Con un suspiro se levantó, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Hacía demasiado calor. Al menos la atmósfera del piso resultaba asfixiante. Claro que aquí no podía subirse al tejado a contemplar las estrellas como en Kyoto. O en Nerima.

'Necesito aire fresco'

Se cambió de ropa, cogiendo un chandal, camiseta y una chaqueta deportiva amplia. No le apetecía ser tomada por una prostituta o molestada por algún imbécil rebosante de hormonas o alcohol. Se quitó el reloj de la muñeca, como precaución. Era la una de la madrugada.

'Wow, Chen se enrolla como una estera! Pobre Kenji!'

Se recogió el pelo en una trenza apretada, sin muchas concesiones a la estética. Adoptar un aspecto andrógino no le resultaba demasiado fácil con las curvas que había desarrollado en los últimos años, pero la forma de andar y algunos ejercicios de voz podían suplir las diferencias. Y pensaba evitar las zonas civilizadas. Cuando se sentía al borde del precipicio, pasear por los guettos y meterse en líos le daba una dosis de adrenalina suficiente como para seguir adelante. En sus tiempos de adolescente, el pertenecer al NWC le aseguraba el no tener que buscar excitación en ninguna parte. La tenía siempre como primer plato.

'Aquellos días se han ido'

Se miró al espejo, intentando verse como la chica de 16 años que recordaba, tanto física como mentalmente. Acercó la mano a su reflejo. Le costaba reconocerse. Pero después de haberse dedicado las últimas horas a la remembranza una duda surgió en su mente.

'Me gusta lo que veo?'

Nunca se lo había planteado. Estas sesiones siempre le dejaban tan mal sabor de boca que se limitaba a echarse a llorar y desear volver a sus 18 años. Es curioso que la esperanza dé un sabor diferente a los mismos ingredientes. Como un vino que hace que cambie radicalmente el sabor de un plato.

Pero cuál era la respuesta?

En la duración de un relámpago, su mirada se endureció, para luego mirar altiva al espejo. Sí. Estaba orgullosa, si no de todo lo que había hecho, sí de muchas cosas de las que había conseguido. Podía haber llegado a este nivel si hubiera seguido adelante con la boda?

'Ha valido la pena?'

También había muchas partes negativas. La soledad, la primera. Hiro era un buen amigo, el mejor que nadie podía desear, pero era sólo eso. Y Tanaka-san y Mioshi-san eran como padres adoptivos para ella, pero había partes de ella que no podían tocar.

Había fibras en ella que nadie podía hacer vibrar. Nadie salvo Ranma...

'Mañana será otro día...' sonrió irónicamente, parafraseando una célebre película.

Con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, dejó el apartamento y salió a darse un paseo. El puerto era el destino obligatorio. Había oído a algunos técnicos hablar sobre apuestas en torneos callejeros. La ocasión ideal para estirar los músculos, el mejor remedio para el dolor de cabeza. No era ésa la razón por la que había vuelto a casa?

NWC Nerima Wrecking Club (no consigo dar con una traducción que me guste...)

BSO.

Bittersweet – Within temptation

Movin' on – Toya

Cómo te extraño, corazón – Maná

My boo – Usher ft alicia keys

soul love -david bowie

Who's gonna ride your wild horses –

Live and learn – Cardigans

goodnight moon – shivaree

N.A.1.

Se me olvidó aclararlo en los dos capítulos anteriores. Tanto Ranma como Akane viven el el distrito Shau Kei Wan de Hong Kong. No es una de las zonas centrales de la isla, pero hay un puerto cerca... que es casi un protagonista también. La película se rueda en un estudio fuera de la isla, que por otro lado está conectado con Kowloon y los nuevos territorios por varias líneas de tren, así que para volver a casa, Ranma puede ir tranquilamente saltando de vagón en vagón, ya tiene experiencia con eso.

N.A.2.

La adopción de Akane parece una solución fácil, pero obedece a una razón diferente y que creo que es buena. Podéis opinar sobre el tema si queréis, toda discusión será bienvenida. Mi impresión es que necesita una guía para madurar, algo que no puede encontrar en su entorno (no hay más que ver a su padre biológico... y Kasumi y Nabiki no tienen la suficiente personalidad ni creo que puedan entender los sueños de Akane, por lo que no podrían servir como guías). Ranma no necesita uno, porque aunque Genma sea un ejemplo pésimo como padre, por lo menos le enseñó a sobrevivir; emplear un discurso negativo (tipo hacer cosas poco honorables y tal) es un arma muy eficaz para enseñar a alguien: le estás enseñando lo que NO debe hacer.

N.A.3.

En tercer lugar, gracias a todos por leer esto y por las críticas; gracias sobre todo a kalim por su persistencia. Me da la impresión de que son demasiado buenas y aunque se agradece la inyección de autoestima, me sorprende que no haya comentarios más neutrales. Lo que sí me intriga es que nadie comente la elección de canciones. Con el trabajo que me ha costado... (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah).

N.A. 4.

Con esto aclaro algunos detalles y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo (en realidad la segunda parte de éste), que creo que saldrá pronto.

Kenji Tanaka está inspirado en un personaje real, actor de kabuki y de un culebrón muy famoso en Japón ambientado en la era feudal (Shogunado más o menos) que no recuerdo cómo se llama. Lleva 25 años en antena, así que el comentario de Chen de haberlo seguido durante diez años no es exagerado. Su auténtico nombre tampoco lo recuerdo. Está fusionado con otro personaje real experto en kendo, creo que con un 9º dan o algo así. Ambos viven en Kyoto en la vida real.

Olinda es una ciudad situada a unos pocos kilómetros de Recife, capital de Pernambuco, Brasil. Su carnaval es muy famoso y la ciudad es bellísima (declarada patrimonio de la humanidad por la UNESCO). Volveré a hacer mención a ella en el futuro. Obviamente, Joao y Ada son brasileños, aunque viven en Estados Unidos.

Lin, el coreógrafo, también está inspirado en un personaje real, el coreógrafo de Tigre y Dragón (se nota que me gusta la película esa, eh?), además de un buen puñado de las películas más famosas del estilo wu xia (mitología, era feudal + artes marciales). Usar el nombre real hubiera sido demasiado, sobre todo porque el equipo es más o menos de segunda división... aunque alguien se encargará de mover hilos para ponerlos en primera plana... Y no, Chen (el director) no está inspirado en Chen Kaige.

Los títulos de los capítulos están sacados de los movimientos musicales, donde se indica el tempo (ritmo) con que se debe tocar una parte en particular. Cada uno tiene un significado concreto.

Ichihara Nagamitsu era un herrero, especialista en la forja de espadas, considerado uno de los mejores (cuando no el mejor) del s. XX, con varios premios en su haber.

para una explicación sobre el wa, ir a:

http/userpages. leéis la página, creo que podréis adivinar con claridad qué técnica aprendió Akane, aunque lo voy a revelar con toda claridad en el próximo capítulo (el quinto). Ranma se va a llevar una sorpresa.

el koto es un instrumento tradicional japonés con algo así como 40 cuerdas, complicadísimo de tocar; se toca con unas púas (al menos así se llama la pieza que se emplea con las guitarras), sobre todo para no destrozarse las uñas y los dedos de paso.


	6. Ch4 Con fuoco2

CAPÍTULO 4. CON FUOCO (2ª PARTE)

ACTO II. ESCENA I. ENCENDIENDO LA HOGUERA.

DESCARGO. Los personajes de la serie Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y cualquiera que ostente los derechos de explotación, entre los que no me incluyo. El resto son obra mía.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leer esto y dejarme un comentario. Cuando una tiene la mala pata de pasar por un periodo de bloqueo, resulta reconfortante ver comentarios elogiosos sobre el trabajo. Este capítulo en concreto me ha costado horrores sacarlo adelante, a pesar de que era uno de los pocos que tenía claros desde que se me ocurrió la idea en diciembre del año pasado. Entre el trabajo (hay que trabajar para comer) y el bloqueo, casi creía que no lo sacaría adelante. Espero que valga la pena. A mí por lo menos me gusta cómo ha quedado, claro que yo no soy imparcial… Al final hay otra nota y glosario de términos.

Por cierto, al final del capítulo, se añaden unos toques de lima a la historia. NO es muy subida de tono, pero ya sabéis que los menores de 18 no deberíais leer algo similar.

Adelante con la historia.

* * *

Colarse en una piscina de noche no tenía mucho mérito, al menos no para alguien que conoce el Umisenken. Incluso en instalaciones deportivas de lujo, la seguridad era deficiente. Ranma podía relajarse tranquilamente y dedicarse a hacer largos, estilo croll, espalda, braza, mariposa. Diez. Veinte. Cincuenta. Cien. Doscientos. Los suficientes para que los músculos le ardieran y poder quemar adrenalina, sumergiéndose en un tranquilo mar de endorfinas. Es curioso como un pequeño desequilibrio hormonal puede lanzarte al infierno o al cielo. 

Después de una noche de ejercicio intenso y una buena ducha fría (qué maravilla, poder disfrutar de nuevo del agua helada deslizándose sobre la piel y la cabeza sin tener que preocuparse de inquietantes cambios anatómicos y hormonales!), uno adquiere un estado físico algo penoso por el cansancio, pero a cambio el estado mental es envidiable. Se goza de una claridad de pensamiento inigualable.

Lástima que el cerebro requiera azúcar para funcionar. Toda la claridad tan duramente adquirida sólo le servía en ese momento para recordar que no había cenado y todas las células de su cuerpo le reclamaban comida a gritos.

'Muy romántico por mi parte. Primero la comida, después Akane...' Sonrió irónicamente, buscando un puesto ambulante donde conseguir dim sum. Después de devorar varias delicias al vapor, se sentó satisfecho, sonriendo aún, con la expresión habitual del que va a enfrentarse a algo nuevo y no puede aguantar más. Giró la cabeza, para fijarse en una pareja de ancianos que caminaban cogidos de la mano. El recuerdo de un pasado no tan bucólico le vino a la mente.

'Control Tierra a Ranma. Baja a la superficie del planeta, anda. Cualquiera diría que me he fumado un par de porros en lugar de estar haciendo deporte...'

Suspiró, estirando la espalda. Aún era temprano para coger el tren a Kowloon e ir al estudio.

'Bueno, aquí estoy, al principio de la carretera y aparentemente no hay niebla ni obstáculos de otro tipo. Qué hago?'

No se podía decir que en siete años hubiera aprendido a cortejar a alguien. Al fin y al cabo, en su caso eran siempre las chicas las que iniciaban la persecución, con la notable ausencia en ese bando de la única figura de interés, claro está. Pero eso era un detalle menor ahora...

'Qué hago? Me acerco y le digo 'Me muero por tus huesos, nena. Buscamos un rincón apartado para conocernos mejor?''

Intentaba imitar mentalmente el acento macarra del protagonista de la película... (mierda, cuál era?), obviando la respuesta de la fémina, un codazo bien dirigido a la boca del estómago.

'No, no, no. Esta es mejor. 'Hola, soy Ranma y esta es tu noche de suerte' Ntsch, qué grande que es Hugh Grant en Cuatro bodas y un funeral . Lástima que últimamente sólo le ofrezcan unos papeles patéticos...'

'Nah, lo mínimo que me espera sería un martillazo a Júpiter... También podría acercarme, haciendo figuritas con los dedos y balbucear si le apetece salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Beh, eso de ofrecer servicios de guía no está mal, no? Además la primera parte no creo que me cueste nada... por qué tiene la facultad de hacer que me comporte como un chiquillo de 16 años?'

'Creo que empiezo a entender 'Sueños de un seductor' justo ahora, pero quién va a ser mi Humphrey Bogart?'

Lo que hacen las noches de insomnio. O levantarse tras alguna pesadilla, que era dos de cada tres veces que se echaba a dormir. Se había tragado películas de lo más variopinto, desde las primeras de artes marciales a clásicos del cine americano ('oye, y Rhett Butler en Lo que el viento se llevó ? Al fin y al cabo, Akane muchas veces me recuerda a Escarlata O'Hara... empezando por el nombre') hasta pestiños ideales para conciliar el sueño como todo el movimiento expresionista alemán. Y la mezcla palomitas/helado más película solía ser un buen somnífero...

'Qué desastre, 25 años y aún no he salido de la primera casilla en esto de las relaciones sentimentales...patético, hasta Álamo, con 11 años sabe más de ligar que yo!' Sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de hastío. 'Ahora en serio, no tengo ni idea... Llevamos una semana dirigiéndonos la palabra sólo lo imprescindible. No me puedo acercar así como así y saludarla como si nada hubiera pasado. Y de qué hablo? Del tiempo? Qué día más espléndido! Estás estupenda! Yo también. Me ha ido muy bien últimamente. Por qué me dejaste plantado?'

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, apoyándolas a su vez sobre las rodillas.

'Eso no es lo que yo tenía pensado...' aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que preguntarlo. Era una duda que lo corroía por dentro. A veces no basta con saber que algún virus te ha invadido el organismo, a algunos morbosos incluso les gusta saber qué tipo de virus es.

Flores? Descartado. Recordaba vagamente haberle dado una vez unas rosas, pero... en fin, era algo radicalmente distinto ('o quizá no tanto...').

'No. A santo de qué le voy a llevar flores? Bienvenida al estudio , Es la semana de las flores, estaban de oferta... '

'Y tampoco me voy a liar a insultarla como cuando estábamos en secundaria... creo recordar que tomarle el pelo no solía funcionar muy bien...' sonrió divertido. De repente, se puso rígido en el asiento del banco. 'Desde cuándo me comporto como un adolescente hormonoso? Y sonriendo como un gilipollas enamorado, además- cruzó los dedos-. 'Espero que no me reconozca nadie por la calle...'

Se colocó la mochila a la espalda y echó a correr, en un sprint digno de una carrera de 100 metros lisos. Estaba demasiado cansado para ir saltando de nuevo de vagón en vagón, utilizar de vez en cuando medios convencionales de transporte no estaba tan mal.

En su interior, el conflicto seguía, entre una parte romántica que le reclamaba una declaración en toda regla, sin cortarse, echarse a sus pies de rodillas y entregarle el anillo tan celosamente guardado durante todos esos años.

El artista marcial le recordaba que la precaución es la mejor arma en cualquier tipo de batalla. Y que ciertos aspectos de su vida social entraban en claro conflicto con la Akane que él conocía... un punto que era preciso no olvidar. Si en su adolescencia no había dudado en llamarlo pervertido a la mínima de cambio y atizarle con el martillo, con su historial actual como 'el niño bonito de las artes marciales' prefería no pensar cuáles serían las consecuencias concernientes a su salud física.

El lado oscuro se debatía entre el amor y el odio, posesivo el uno, rencoroso el otro.

Pero había una parte que no había tenido en cuenta, una parte de la que era vagamente consciente, una parte que veía a Akane como su compañera, que acababa de saber de su libertad y que no se detendría ante nada, relamiéndose ante el desafío...

* * *

Akane se despidió con apenas un gesto de los dedos de los tipos que la rodeaban. Después de la paliza que les había propinado (en plan amistoso, eso sí) las adulaciones sentaban bien y la adrenalina aún mejor. 

'Qué hora es?'

Aún era de noche, aunque tenía pinta de que pronto amanecería. Podían haber pasado 4 o 5 horas desde que saliera del apartamento.

'Debí dejarle una nota a Hiro, y evitar que se preocupe... bah, ya no soy una niña. Y sé defenderme relativamente bien, no?'

Si hubiera apostado dinero por la pelea de la que acababa de salir, podría pagar el alquiler del mes. 'Para qué?' se preguntó, encogiendo los hombros. Daría todo ese dinero para poder obtener de otra forma el efecto que tenían las peleas sobre ella. Si en el pasado la rutina de destrozar un maniquí de madera en el dojo casero allí en Nerima era lo que conseguía devolverle a un estado de (precaria) serenidad, las peleas callejeras eran el equivalente adulto a aquella chiquillada, con la ventaja de que sus contrincantes atacaban también y el ejercicio físico resultaba más completo y más valioso. El dolor físico ('joder, espero no tener moratones') y el cansancio dejaban la mente curiosamente libre para divagar y meditar con cierta distancia los asuntos más importantes.

Y sin duda el que tenía ahora entre manos lo era.

'No te precipites... cómo puedes saber que Ranma no ha vuelto por lo del cambio de apellido?' el proverbial ángel sentado en el hombro derecho la amonestaba cariñosamente.

'Por que lo sé' contestaba la niña que aún vivía en ella, la que había estado dormitando desde aquel lejano viaje a Aomori, despertada muy ocasionalmente y casi siempre mantenida maniatada.

'Y aunque tuvieras razón, qué vas a hacer? Acercarte tranquilamente e invitarlo a cenar? Seducirlo en el estudio, aprovechando alguna escena del rodaje? O esperar a que ejerza sus encantos de Casanova contigo?'

La última puñalada era intencionada. Al fin y al cabo, qué era lo que más había temido aquella Akane-niña en Ranma? Que no fuese más que un Don Juan cualquiera, coleccionando novias en el instituto como ahora lo hacía con sus amantes.

Akane perdió la sonrisa y la serenidad tan duramente ganadas, agachando la cabeza y mirándose los pies, dejando que alguna lágrima extraviada se deslizara por la mejilla. De pronto apretó los puños, levantando la cabeza, altiva.

'Encontraré la manera de hacer que me quiera'

'Hacer que se fije en ti como presa potencial y hacer que te quiera no son lo mismo'

'Da igual. Cualquiera que sea la situación, me enfrentaré a ella...'

Se restregó los ojos, secando las lágrimas y emprendió camino de vuelta al piso, a cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse al estudio.

* * *

El día de trabajo se presentaba como la ocasión ideal para dar los primeros pasos. Terminada la introducción del argumento, la siguiente parte comenzaba con una batalla entre bandidos y el ejército del padre de Tormenta. Ninguno de los protagonistas era necesitado en esta escena, así que podían obsequiarse con un día de descanso (aunque teóricamente debieran ensayar sus partes correspondientes, atender a las marcas de posición y demás, pero eso eran detalles menores). La única novedad era la presencia de Kenji en el set como invitado. Rápidamente se había enzarzado en una discusión con Lin y su ayudante Xi sobre escenas de lucha en masa y en pequeños grupos, prácticamente el pan de cada día en el culebrón. A su llegada, Ranma se había incorporado también al grupo, escuchando con curiosidad al kendoka mientras rastreaba disimuladamente la situación de Akane, extrañamente ausente. 

Ésta hizo su aparición media hora después, causando tortícolis en buena parte del personal masculino y resoplidos varios entre las féminas. Lucía un cheongsam rojo con bordados en oro y verde, de manga corta, con aberturas apenas un poco por encima de la rodilla. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moños, muy al estilo de Chun Li de Street Fighters, dándole a la vez un aspecto infantil e ingenuo a la par que pícaro. Saludó sonriendo a todo el equipo y se dirigió a Kenji haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado, volviéndose hacia Ranma y dedicándole una sonrisa, saludándolo.

"Ho-hola" contestó este, tragando saliva por primera vez en los últimos dos minutos y de paso, respirando. La aparición de una chica vistiendo un cheongsam siempre le traía recuerdos de Shampoo y había llegado a desarrollar una especie de alergia hacia esos trajes. Claro que el de Akane era mucho más elegante y menos revelador que los que solía llevar la amazona. Además ese peinado le daba un aire tan... a niña pequeña, justo la imagen que asociaba con ella...

"Ranma, te pasa algo? Te estás poniendo rojo…"

Bendito Chen, siempre dispuesto a interrumpir en los momentos más inoportunos. Y obviamente, a contribuir a que se pusiera más rojo aún.

"No, no es nada, aaaaaah, acabo de recordar algo"

"Debía ser algo jugoso, supongo"

"Chen..."

Tanto la pronunciación como la mirada bastaron para indicar que era peligroso para el bienestar físico seguir por ese camino.

"De qué estábais hablando cuando yo llegué?" preguntó Akane, intentando romper la tensión.

Pocos hubieran podido resistirse al encanto de su sonrisa, así que retomaron de nuevo el tema, comentando la coreografía de la película actual, de otras que habían visto o en las que habían participado. Obviamente, el coreógrafo y Ranma llevaban la voz cantante, aunque Akane observó con cierta sorpresa que Ranma no se vanagloriaba en exceso de su trabajo, sino que se limitaba a comentarlo como si tal cosa. Una sorpresa en absoluto desagradable, al fin y al cabo, aquel ego adolescente había sido uno de sus defectos más insoportables. 'Más o menos como mi mal genio, supongo' meditó sarcástica.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente entre conversación y bromas y Akane disfrutó mucho de las anécdotas de las primeras películas de Ranma, escuchando con interés, pero sin rayar en la coquetería vulgar.

El siguiente día fue más de lo mismo, ya que Chen y Lin no se ponían de acuerdo en una de las tomas, así que el grupo se redujo a Akane, Ranma, Kenji y Xi. Una vez que Akane comentó el tema de las armas, todos se trasladaron al almacén que servía de armería, ya que Kenji estaba interesado en la forja y en los diferentes tipos de armas. Ranma los acompañó 'por falta de algo mejor que hacer' en sus propias palabras. Las armas tradicionales lo atraían aunque sólo moderadamente, mientras que Akane estaba entusiasmada, sobre todo con las espadas y dagas, y Kenji las examinaba con ojo crítico. Xi les estuvo hablando de todos los detalles técnicos e incluso le pasó la dirección de un maestro herrero a Kenji, que parecía interesado en la adquisición de un par de tridentes y anillos Qiankun. Estuvieron hablando de diversos rodajes, parte en la que Ranma participó más activamente, comentando accidentes tontos y heridas varias. Manifestó su desagrado frente a las armas de fuego, excesivamente presentes en las películas de los últimos años, sobre todo en las americanas. Ante la pregunta obvia de por qué las toleraba, respondió:

"Ese tipo de películas pagan el alquiler de mi casa", zanjando la cuestión. Al fin y al cabo, las películas 'medievales' tenían un circuito comercial reducido a Asia y una vida media muy corta (salvo notorias excepciones), así que eran más una excusa para visitar a viejos amigos que una oportunidad de ganar dinero. La prueba más evidente era que no tenían un sueldo fijo, sino que recibían un porcentaje de la recaudación que, si en sus comienzos le había parecido más que suficiente, ahora apenas le llegaba para pagar el alquiler.

Tanto Akane como Ranma llegaron a sus respectivos apartamentos, suspirando. Dos días. Dos días sin ningún avance. Al menos las artes marciales y las armas eran un buen tema de conversación. Y relativamente neutrales.

'Mañana será otro día'

El tercer día dejó a Akane de lado, con Xi y Kenji aún hablando de armas y viejas películas mientras ella se dedicaba a contemplar el rodaje desde la comodidad de la silla del director. Chen era tan nervioso que casi nunca la utilizaba. Esta era la reentrada de Ranma-Roble en escena.

Rodaje. Escena 2

El capitán, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de la banda de desharrapados que se atrevía a desafiar al daimyo se escurría entre los soldados que caían bajo sus feroces ataques, dirigiendo y animando al grupo de bandidos que seguían su bandera, mientras lanzaba hoces al cuello de algunos arqueros, cortando cinchas y desmontando a jinetes, haciendo piruetas sobre dos caballos y pateando varios samurais que se interponían entre él y su objetivo. Éste era un guerrero con una espléndida armadura en rojo y negro, casco con una horrible máscara de ogro, armado de una lanza y dos katanas, manteniéndose orgulloso sobre un magnífico corcel azabache. Disparaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro, protegiéndose detrás de una guardia leal de una docena de samurais.

Roble sonrió. Una docena no iban a ser suficientes. Al fin y al cabo, la batalla estaba planeada para engañar al viejo y sacarlo fuera de su castillo. Y sin duda subestimaría al grupo de bandidos, llevando al campo de batalla casi todas sus fuerzas para darles una lección y dejando su propia casa desprotegida. El muy tonto. A estas horas la guarnición debía haber caído y sus hombres se habrían hecho con la armería, proporcionándoles armas de calidad en lugar de las herramientas de campesino que llevaba la mayoría. Sólo tenían que entretener unos minutos más al ejército antes de dar el golpe definitivo.

Al fin conseguiría su venganza.

Después de hacerse con una lanza, la utilizó para pivotar sobre ella golpeando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, amigo o enemigo, en una perfecta circunferencia.

Ese fue el momento en que empezaron a caer las flechas y lanzas sobre la soldadesca, desde su propia retaguardia, forzando a la guardia a abrir sus líneas de defensa para poder actuar y responder al ataque en dos frentes.

Dos flechas con la punta en llamas surcaron el cielo. La señal para el ataque definitivo. En medio de la algarabía, los rebeldes reanudaron su ataque con mayor vigor, la embestida desde atrás sembrando la confusión en mayor grado. Lo que en principio parecía un juego de niños se convertía en una carnicería.

Tanto los samurais cercanos al daimyo como el propio señor feudal intentaban contener la marea que los rodeaba, sin mucho éxito. Dos habían caído bajo sus propios caballos, llevados del pánico, mientras que otra media docena habían sido ensartados por varias lanzas. Los restantes y el señor feudal se mantenían en un círculo, armados de sus katanas, regando la tierra de sangre y extremidades cercenadas.

Mientras mantuvieran esa posición, aquellos samurais podían hacer mucho daño, introduciendo el desánimo en la banda de insurgentes. Apenas quedaban una veintena de sus hombres. Hastiado y asqueado por igual, pero queriendo terminar la batalla cuanto antes, Roble se hizo con un par de hachas pequeñas, lanzándolas con un giro de muñeca y seccionando las carótidas de dos de los guerreros. El círculo se cerró aún más.

El golpe de gracia vino desde un grupo de aldeanos que venía del castillo, empujando a una pequeña figura. Cuando se acercaron hasta los rebeldes, de un golpe lo hicieron caer de rodillas a los pies de Roble.

"Por qué me traéis a este crío?"

Uno de los campesinos rió, cogiendo al niño de la coleta y tirando hasta exponer su rostro.

"No creerás la suerte que hemos tenido-silbó entre dientes-. Este es el hijo del cerdo..."

Roble sonrió a su vez. Un golpe de suerte. Hubiera esperado que el niño estuviera en otra de las residencias del señor, pero a caballo regalado...

"Qué dices, Viejo Oso? Salvarás la vida de tu hijo, soltando las armas o lo mato delante de tus propios ojos?"

Un rugido salió de una de las máscaras.

"Mi hijo conoce bien su deber y no se rendirá a una canalla como vosotros. Soltadlo y os perdonaré. Si lo matáis, me encargaré de que la guardia imperial siembre estas tierras con vuestros cadáveres"

"No estás en situación de exigir, Viejo Oso"

De pronto, el galope de un caballo que se aproximaba desvió la atención de todos, sin hacerles bajar por ello la guardia.

* * *

Esta era la reentrada de Akane. Después de tres días con las escenas de Ranma en el campo de batalla, por fin volvía al escenario. Hiro había declarado en varias veces su escaso interés por el rodaje, prefiriendo ir de compras por la gran urbe, aunque se acercaba por las tardes para cotillear con Chen. Los dos miraban con una sonrisa burlona a los protas mientras Kenji meneaba la cabeza, divertido ante las bufonadas de Hiro y el director. 

Akane había pasado el tiempo a medias entre los estudios de cantonés y ensayando con Xi algunas de sus coreografías, mirando disimuladamente a Ranma de vez en cuando. La escena de la batalla le daba escalofríos. Demasiada sangre, aunque fuera irreal. Incluso habiendo pasado por sus propias experiencias cercanas a la muerte y sentido cómo su propia sangre se deslizaba por su piel, a veces no lograba evitar que el horror y la bilis se concentraran en su boca. Todas aquellas peleas de adolescente habían tenido un halo de... inocencia... que había dejado atrás.

Y Ranma? Sentía el mismo asco hacia la sangre que ella? Cuando peleaba en aquellos días, procuraba infligir el menor daño posible siempre que lo dejara como ganador. Sin embargo, ahora no se inmutaba en aquellas escenas de violencia gratuita. Cómo sería ahora en una pelea real a vida o muerte?

Independientemente de esas sombrías meditaciones, la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba simplemente a admirar su físico.

'Si me vieran Yuka y Sayuri ahora... La chica que odiaba a los chicos y que gritó un millón de veces que nunca se casaría con Ranma, perdiendo los papeles por él...'

En estos tres días, apenas si se habían saludado o intercambiado alguna palabra. Aquello no era nada del otro jueves, por que, a ver, quién es la valiente que encuentra un tema de conversación con su exnovio al que no ha visto en casi siete años? (Haber seguido su carrera por las revistas no contaba...).

Además, tanto Kenji como Hiro estaban de vuelta en el hotel, preparando las maletas para la vuelta a Japón, lo cual no contribuía a su buen humor.

Con esta mentalidad atribulada, se había incorporado a la escena, con los nervios a flor de piel y apenas capaz de sujetar las riendas del caballo. No era una jinete experta, aunque le daba para mantenerse encima de aquella enorme bestia. Sin embargo, el caballo, tan empático como suelen ser esos bichos, se percató del estado de nervios de Akane, encabritándose con mayor brío del esperado.

Apretando los dientes, Akane sujetó las riendas con más fuerza, tirando hacia atrás la cabeza del caballo, que reaccionó a su vez con más violencia, sacudiéndose. Akane maldijo entre dientes la idea de hacerle vestir un kimono. Y encima montar de lado en lugar de a horcajadas. Sujetando las riendas con una mano y agarrándose a la silla con la otra, intentó mantener el control sobre el animal. Sin mucha suerte.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Ranma se percató de que aquello no era normal. Entre toma y toma, había visto a Akane montar a caballo y ensayar su escena sin ningún problema. Sin dudarlo, recorrió los pocos metros que los separaban, alzándose para coger al caballo del bocado y las riendas, empujándolo con fuerza hacia abajo, haciendo caso omiso de los cabezazos del animal que se resistía a ceder. Con la fuerza del tirón, Akane terminó por deslizarse de la silla...

Para ir a parar al brazo de Ranma, que se extendió para sujetarla mientras mantenía al caballo aún por el bocado, apretándola contra su pecho.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces. Sentía el mismo regocijo que tantas otras veces al salvarla, una sensación que había creído muerta hacía tiempo. Tragando saliva, se apartó del caballo que ahora se mostraba más tranquilo, depositándola suavemente en el suelo y mirándola a los ojos.

"Wow. Hace falta un caballo para conocer a otro!"

Quién podía ser sino Chen? Maldiciendo mentalmente, se separó de Akane, sujetándose para no atizarle un puñetazo a ese cretino. Con una mirada furibunda se dirigió a él.

"Chen, ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas bromas con mi nombre -respiró profundamente-. Espero no tener que repetirlo."

De todas... las oportunidades que había tenido para decirle las palabras justas a Akane... y siempre, siempre tenía que haber algo o alguien que la cagara (incluyéndose él mismo).

Chen elevó los ojos al cielo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y quitándole importancia a la amenaza velada de Ranma.

"Qué pena que este metraje no podamos meterlo en la película, quedaría genial. Pero irá directo al making-off, de eso podéis estar seguros..."

Se alejó para hablar con su ayudante, guiñándole un ojo. Mientras tanto, el maestro de equitación se había llevado el caballo y el resto de actores deambulaba por el escenario.

Akane... Akane aún estaba mesmerizada, perdida en el momento en que Ranma la había

rescatado, estrechándola contra sí. Había sentido el latido de su corazón a través del grueso tejido del kimono, contemplando cómo su nuez oscilaba al tragar saliva. Sintió cómo la dejaba deslizar contra su cuerpo hasta depositarla en el suelo, sus ojos azules aún fijos en los suyos, dejando aflorar el deseo de rodearlo con sus propios brazos...

cuando Chen hizo aquel maldito comentario...

Sintió como Ranma la soltaba del todo, aunque su cuerpo se empeñaba en recordarle la sensación del abrazo.

Ranma se acercó de nuevo a Akane, que se mantenía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, inmóvil. Y ligeramente pálida. Con un par de zancadas se puso a su lado, sacudiéndole suavemente el brazo.

"Akane. Te encuentras bien?"

El contacto la devolvió al mundo real. Al mirarlo a los ojos se sonrojó.

"Eh, s-si, er, estoy bien - agachó ligeramente la cabeza, intentando ocultar su rubor, sin mucho éxito, ya que pudo sentir perfectamente cómo se extendía por sus orejas y el cuello, así que se volvió de nuevo para mirarlo-. Muchas gracias, Ranma" -le dijo, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Nunca fallaba en pararle el corazón. Retiró la mano del brazo de Akane (para desencanto de ésta), llevándosela a la cabeza, jugando con su coleta.

"No ha sido nada- prosiguió-, ninguno esperábamos que el caballo reaccionara así"

Akane sonrió, chasqueando la lengua.

"Sí, me he llevado un buen susto..."

'Halaga su vanidad, Ranma' le sugirió una parte de su mente.

"Pero has aguantado muy bien el tipo cuando se ha encabritado..." -'no metas la pata, diciendo que a ti nunca te habría pasado!'

Observó con placer que Akane enrojecía de nuevo, suspirando mentalmente de alivio.

'Ummmmm, y ahora qué?'

"Errr, quizás te vendría bien salir pronto de aquí y relajarte, haciendo algo diferente. Conozco un sitio..."

La estaba invitando a salir? 'Wow' pensó Akane. Fuegos artificiales.

Hasta que rebobinó al principio de la frase. Salir pronto. Se le cayó el alma al suelo. A Ranma no se le escapó el cambio de expresión, preparándose para lo peor. La eterna negativa.

"Lo siento, Ranma, pero tengo que irme. Kenji y Hiro vuelven esta noche a Japón y quería despedirlos en el aeropuerto. Podemos... quedar para otro día, si no te importa?" 'No digas que no...'

"Ah, bueno..., sí, podemos quedar otro día. Salúdalos de mi parte, vale?"

"Lo haré, gracias" le contestó, sonriéndole mientras se alejaba.

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, volviendo después la mirada al suelo, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones con resignación.

'Bueno, tampoco ha sido una negativa total...'

* * *

Dos horas después, estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando que Hiro y su padre adoptivo recogieran sus tarjetas de embarque. Apenas había tenido tiempo de contarles nada. 

Claro que no hizo falta.

"Ummmmmmmmm, Akane, bonita, me han contado que has tenido una tarde llena de emociones..."

Ese era Hiro. Enarcó una ceja, en un gesto un tanto sarcástico. Si Chen era tan sólo la mitad de cotilla que Hiro, habría tardado la friolera de diez minutos en llamarlo para contárselo. Se volvió para mirar a Kenji, que le recomendaba silenciosamente resignación.

"Ya le he dicho a Chen que os eche un ojo a los dos y que cuide de los tortolitos"

"Que has hecho QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?"

No era la primera vez que contemplaba el 'ataque de la cabeza del demonio' de Akane, pero sacudió la mano, sin darle importancia.

"Pero, Akane, querida, ya que yo no voy a estar aquí para ayudarte, tenía que encontrar a alguien que te echara una mano para recuperar a tu amorcito..."

"Dame una razón para que no te estrangule aquí y ahora"

"Te voy a dar una buenísima. He visto una boutique aquí mismo y un vestido que lleva tu nombre. Después de lo de esta tarde, tienes que invitar a Ranma a dar una vuelta y agradecerle que te salvara el pellejo, verdad, Tanaka-san?"

"Bueno, quizá no sea muy apropiado que la invitación parta de ella, pero..." dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.

'Tú también, Brutus?' exclamó Akane, para sus adentros, completamente aturdida. Esto era increíble.

"Vamos, Akane, no será tan terrible. Estoy seguro de que harás lo correcto. Siempre que no te precipites"

Con esta amonestación final de Kenji, se dejó arrastrar de tiendas.

* * *

"Ranma, hijo, quiero ver un poco de expresividad en esa carita de ángel. Se supone que tienes que reírte de ella con desprecio, no como si te hubieran contado un chiste malo... Y sujeta a Akane como a una prisionera, no como una mariposa!" 

Era la cuarta vez que repetían la toma, con muy pequeñas variaciones de la misma frase. Por qué tenía que machacarle la cabeza así? Por Dios, era una peli de patadas y sangre, no una obra de arte y ensayo. Ranma resoplaba en una esquina, intentando 'meterse en el papel'.

'Joder! Cómo me voy a meter en la piel de un tío al que tumbaría de una paliza?'

Podía entender la venganza hasta cierto punto (dos años de aguantar a Ryoga gritándole 'Ranma, prepárate a morir' mentalizan a cualquiera), pero... lo veía tan estúpido, tan excesiva la reacción... y en fin, tener a 'Tormenta' en brazos lo distraía. Le recordaba demasiado a aquella vez que hicieron 'Romeo y Julieta' en Furinkan. Y era... Akane. Como iba a emplear la violencia contra ella? Aunque la parte que le guardaba rencor ciertamente no parecía tener muchos escrúpulos en zarandearla tal y como le pedía el papel... a la mayor parte de su alma le repelía la idea. Y otra parte quería mantenerla allí para siempre, reclamando su posesión...

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que alguien se había acercado.

"Ranma... te pasa algo? No parece que estés muy concentrado en tu papel"

Genial. La experta en teatro venía a burlarse de sus nulas dotes de actuación, justo lo que le faltaba.

"No, estoy cansado de esta escena...-suspiró-, y supongo que tampoco soy un mimo, no puedo ser tan expresivo como a Chen le gustaría, le encanta pincharme con eso" 'el muy jodido' le faltó añadir.

"Quizá debieras dedicarte al teatro con máscaras... - le sacó la lengua, divertida-. Es una broma. Lo que te pasa es que no tienes madera de villano. No te veo maltratando una mujer..."

"En cambio tú haces el papel de 'dama en peligro' de maravilla..." contestó Ranma, riendo.

Akane también se echó a reír, ruborizándose un poco.

"Sí, al fin y al cabo me ha tocado hacerlo tantas veces que me sale de forma natural... -sentaba bien, compartir una broma-. Pero cuando falla la experiencia... siempre puedes recurrir a tratarlo como un arte marcial -levantó las manos, haciéndolo callar-. No, en serio, puedes descomponer cada escena en partes, igual que descompones un kata o un ataque para analizar los movimientos de tu contrincante. El truco está en asociar a cada instante alguna experiencia propia que se le parezca, no sé, cuando te hayas burlado de algún compañero o enemigo... Cada vez que yo tengo que actuar como si algo me diera asco no tengo más que acordarme de Kuno..."

La carcajada resonó en todo el escenario, incluso aunque estaban en un espacio abierto, haciendo que buena parte del equipo los mirara con aire especulativo.

"O reaccionar ante algo odioso... te acuerdas de la risa de Kodachi?"

Akane empezó a reír también, animada por las carcajadas de Ranma.

"O indignada... quién mejor que...?"

"No, no me lo digas! Happosai!"

Nuevas carcajadas sacudieron sus cuerpos.

"..." intentó seguir Akane, pero sin aire debido al ataque de risa.

"No, no sigas! Me duele la mandíbula de reírme. Creo que ya he cogido la idea, de todos modos. Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras saltaba de la mesa donde se había sentado-. Bueno, hora de volver al curro..."

* * *

Rodaje. Escena 3 

Ante el horror de la escena, el caballo se encabritó, poniendo al extraño jinete en peligro.

Pues extraño era en verdad. En medio de la carnaza, una mujer joven y de aspecto delicado, ataviada con un kimono (aunque un tanto arrugado y descolocado), intentaba dominar su montura y mantener un precario equilibrio, montada como estaba de lado.

Tanto Roble como algunos de sus hombres se acercaron, rodeándola.

"Padre, qué significa todo esto?" exclamó, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro.

"Tormenta, corre! Escapa de aquí!"

"Por qué?"

Claro que cuando vió a los aldeanos rodear con sus armas a su padre y dos de sus guerreros y los hombres que la cercaban a ella comprendió que estaba en un buen lío. Uno de ellos sujetó el caballo, mientras ella intentaba derribarlo de una patada. Otro se acercó y la cogió del obi, derribándola sin contemplaciones al suelo, para verse a su vez besando la tierra con un par de golpes en el tobillo y la entrepierna, cortesía de un inofensivo abanico.

Se esforzó por levantarse, maldiciendo entre dientes su vestimenta, cuando se vio sujeta con los brazos tras la espalda por otro tipo.

"Así que tú eres la hija de este bastardo… -le susurró al oido, con un acento escarnecedor-, la impartidora de justicia de estas tierras…"

Se rió abiertamente, sacudiéndola con fuerza, mientras ésta intentaba liberarse.

"Quién eres tú?"

"No recuerdas a un campesino al que salvaste la vida hace tres años? Al que prometiste justicia y prohibiste la venganza por su propia mano? Contempla tu obra..."

"Tú! Por qué...? Yo cumplí con mi promesa y se encarceló al capitán de aquella tropa..."

"No era suficiente con la cárcel. La sangre clama sangre. Y la sangre de mi padre y de mi hermana no tienen menos valor que la de tus soldados o tu familia. O la de las familias de todos estos hombres que ves aquí. Debiste dejar que me mataran. Ahora la sangre de tu padre y de tu hermano caerán sobre tu cabeza. A ti te dejaré con vida para que saborees su muerte y desees venganza..."

El señor feudal, extrañado por las palabras intercambiadas entre el jefe de los rebeldes y su hija, estalló.

"Suéltala, perro! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mátanos a mí y a mi hijo, pero déjala ir..."

"Sí que la dejaremos ir... cuando nos la hayamos pasado por la piedra!" rió uno de los campesinos, haciendo que el viejo empuñara la katana con más fuerza y se lanzara con un rugido hacia los hombres que lo rodeaban. Sólo que aún eran demasiados y ahora tenían el arma perfecta para controlarlo.

"No, padre, no te enfrentes a ellos..."

"Hija, no puedo permitir que te pongan la mano encima... -se dirigió a Roble - Tú pareces un hombre razonable, suéltala sin daño para su vida o su honor y dispón de mí"

"Has permitido que muchos de nosotros no tuviéramos esa elección cuando tus soldados violentaban a nuestras mujeres"

"Bien dicho! Déjanosla, nos la podemos cepillar ahora mismo, mientras su padre aún está vivo..."

"No, la chica es mía, los demás podéis quedaros con las criadas y las esposas de los samurais, seguro que agradecen el cambio..."

"Qué? Ni hablar!" gritaron algunos de sus hombres, descuidando momentáneamente al Viejo Oso y los dos soldados que quedaban. Dos hombres cayeron en esos segundos, mientras el resto los redujo de nuevo, espalda contra espalda.

"La chica es mía. Los dos tenemos una deuda pendiente. Ella me salvó la vida una vez, así que es justo que le devuelva el favor"

Tormenta mientras tanto se debatía entre la rabia y la desesperación. Un acto generoso y que había creído justo, siguiendo las enseñanzas de su maestro y de la señora Sauce, se había vuelto contra ella y los suyos. Se mordió los labios, sacudiéndose contra su captor.

"Suéltame, prefiero la muerte!" La sola idea de que aquellos bribones la tocaran la ponía enferma, incluído ese canalla que tenían por jefe.

"Acaso me escuchaste tú a mí entonces?" le comentó cínicamente al oído.

Respirando profundamente, Tormenta intentó calmarse. Cerró los ojos, relajando los brazos. Girando la muñeca que tenía libre, extrajo un cuchillo de la manga del kimono, con la intención de clavárselo al bicho que la sujetaba...

Con tan mala suerte que éste detectó el movimiento, apartándose en el último momento para evitar la puñalada en el estómago. Le retorció la muñeca hasta que soltó el arma, aplicando presión sobre el otro brazo hasta hacerla gritar de dolor.

"Esto te costará caro... Quizá debería cederte a mis hombres después de todo..."

"Roble, por qué no te casas con ella? Podrías convertirte en el señor de estas tierras, una vez que nos deshagamos de su padre y el crío. Mientras haya un señor que envíe sus tributos la armada imperial no nos molestará"

"Sí -coreó otro, carcajeándose- pondríamos un perro callejero en la corte, con vestidos de seda..."

"Sí, pero este perro no nos trataría como los cerdos esos"

"Bah, un perro puede morder a otro perro. No quiero ser señor de nada, los señores feudales son la causa de la mayoría de los problemas de los campesinos y los perros como nosotros. Pero tienes razón, quizá debiera quedarme con la chica... nos ahorrará problemas con las autoridades -bajando la voz- y tendré la oportunidad de atormentarte a placer..."

"Qué me dices, Viejo Oso? -preguntó en voz alta-. Nos das tu bendición? Estoy dispuesto a ser clemente y perdonarte la vida..."

"Qué dices! Lo vas a dejar escapar vivo? Estas loco?"

"Jamás! Prefiero verla muerta!"

"Padre! -gritó Tormenta, desesperada; girándose hacia su captor, le espetó-. Si salvas la vida de mi padre y mi hermano puedes disponer de mi" 'No duraré mucho después...'

"No!"

Roble se relajó, riendo suavemente.

"Tu hija es piadosa y sacrificada, como se le pide a las mujeres y muestra mayor inteligencia que tú -y dirigiéndose a sus hombres - bah, no os preocupeis, desarmado y sin criados, cuánto tiempo creéis que podrá sobrevivir? Que así sea, tienes mi palabra"

Tormenta frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos en gesto de duda.

"Qué vale tu palabra?"

"Más que la de una mujer en estas tierras..."

"Hija, piénsalo..."

"Padre, prefiero que sigáis con vida, por favor, hacedme caso"

"Vamos, suelta las armas, ya la has oído"

Rechinando los dientes, Viejo Oso soltó sus dos espadas, siguiendo su ejemplo los dos samurais que lo acompañaban. Su alivio duró poco, ya que éstos se vieron atravesados por sus propias armas pocos segundos después.

"Por qué habéis hecho eso? No me has dado tu palabra?"

"Yo sólo dije que salvaría a tu padre y tu hermano, nada de los demás. No he faltado a mi palabra, igual que tú no faltaste a la tuya desde tu punto de vista -con un gesto de la cabeza llamó a uno de sus hombres- ve a buscar un sacerdote mientras aún quede sake en el castillo"

La boda se celebró a punta de espada, la novia aún sujeta por el novio, forzada a beber el sake ceremonial, mientras el señor feudal hervía de indignación, despojado de armadura y casi de ropas, igual que su hijo pequeño.

Cuando terminó, Roble dio orden a seis de sus hombres de escoltar a los prisioneros hasta la frontera de sus dominios, dejando a algunos de guardia en las cercanías del campo de batalla, esperando a las patrullas del señor. El resto fue a llamar a sus familias y refugiarse en el castillo, dispuestos a saquearlo y disfrutar del pillaje.

* * *

Los dos últimos días habían sido entretenidos, por primera vez Ranma había encontrado una técnica que le permitía superar su problema de expresividad. Y todo gracias a Akane... 

Había intentado acercarse a ella como si tal cosa, para invitarla a salir ('en plan agradecimiento por la ayuda y tal... bueno, es un argumento manido, y qué?').

Pero siempre había surgido algún obstáculo, Hao llamando en una ocasión para pedir ayuda y en otra Chen que secuestró a Akane literalmente para llevarla a hacer turismo... y Shuhan aprovechando la ocasión para darle la lata.

'Se puede ser más gafe?'

Dejó el escenario, resoplando con fastidio.

'Bueno, al menos mañana tenemos otra escena juntos...'

Desde luego. Una escena, además, que no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar... Después de aquel consejo que le había dado, había imaginado que en lugar de tener en los brazos a Akane, era Kiima la que ocupaba su lugar, aquel ser despreciable que había arrojado a su marimacho favorita en una fuente de Jusenkyo para poder crear una en la que poder tomar su aspecto y chantajearlo. La rabia, el desprecio, la burla habían venido solas después de ese pequeño truco.

Pero la de mañana...

'No quiero pensar', se dijo, encaminando sus pasos hacia al gimnasio de sus amigos.

* * *

Akane tiró su mochila en el sillón, dando un bufido y se dejó caer al lado, cruzándose de brazos, encogiendo y estirando los dedos como si quisiera estrangular algo o a alguien... 

'A Chen! Estaba a punto, maldita sea! Con lo que me ha costado decidirme a dar el gran paso y va el tío este y me lo estropea... Mierda!' Iba a invitar a Ranma a dar una vuelta y quizás cenar, aprovechando un momento en que estaba solo, recogiendo sus cosas, cuando apareció Chen seguido de su ayudante hablándole de no se qué. Para cuando casi lo había convencido de que no tenía tiempo, la maquilladora... cómo se llamaba? ya había reclamado a Ranma para sí.

"Joder! Joder! Joder! Joder!"

Cada 'Joder!' estaba reforzado con un puñetazo a un cojín.

"En fin, Akane, respira, conserva la calma. Todavía hay tiempo por delante. Mañana tenemos otra escena juntos..."

Oh, sí, la escena de mañana. De pronto sonrió, un brillo irónico en sus ojos. Quizá saliera algo positivo de ahí...

* * *

Ranma se levantó y se dirigió con los ojos entrecerrados y dando tumbos hacia la ducha. Casi no había dormido en toda la noche, dando vueltas a la escena. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera el agua fría surtía el efecto deseado. No era un buen día para meterse en una pelea... aunque visto lo que tenían que ensayar, casi lo hubiera preferido. 

'Dios, cualquiera diría que soy un masoca, prefiriendo una paliza a un beso...'

Eso era todo. Un simple beso.

No tenía que matar un dragón, derrotar a un señor de las tinieblas de alto rango o luchar contra un mago todopoderoso.

Sólo tenía que besar a Akane.

Hasta las ecuaciones diferenciales parecían más fáciles.

Oh, claro, él era un actor, un playboy además. Qué dificultad hay en un beso? Ni siquiera era el 'beso del dragón' de Jet Li. Vamos a ver, para poder ejecutar ese golpe, uno tiene que tener un conocimiento del chi muy elevado, así como un gran control sobre sí mismo. Pero besar? Besar puede hacerlo cualquiera, no?

Sip, cualquiera. Cualquiera menos él. Nunca, jamás, en la vida, había besado a alguien, tomado la iniciativa. Siempre era el que recibía, la mayor parte de las veces a su pesar. Era una queja común entre sus amantes. Alguien le había comentado una analogía un tanto... inquietante y burda para explicar su comportamiento. En pocas palabras, hacía como las prostitutas: entregaban su cuerpo por dinero, pero raras veces permitían a alguien que las besara en la boca, salvo a su novio. Bueno, obviamente, él no vendía su cuerpo por dinero (aunque no por falta de ofertas), pero era igual de reacio en cuanto al tema de los besos.

Había... había muy pocas ocasiones en que había besado a alguien o simplemente deseado hacerlo. Y siempre giraban en torno a una sola persona. Aquella ocasión en el gimnasio Tendo, después de la pelea con Sanzenin. O haciendo de Romeo, incluso con cinta de por medio. Dos intentos frustrados. Y lo más irónico de todo, el único beso que había dado voluntariamente ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Suspiro.

Su lado felino tenía suerte. Actuaba en función de sus instintos, pendiente de emociones muy básicas sin preocuparse de nada más. Y el gatito que había sido entonces sabía mejor que su lado consciente que quería a aquella humana...

Suspiró de nuevo, ojeando el frigorífico. Genial, la leche cortada. Y eran eso verduras podridas? Mierda! Para qué se habría molestado en comprar nada, si apenas pasaba por el piso a dormir? Al diablo, otra vez a desayunar fuera. Y a meditar cómo afrontar la escenita en cuestión.

Cuando llegó al set, no estaba más cerca de la solución que una hora antes.

* * *

rodaje. Escena 4 

Tormenta vio con una mezcla de miedo y alivio cómo su padre y su hermano se alejaban. Se forzó a calmarse. Aún le quedaba un as en la manga, pero tendría que tener más cuidado a la hora de jugarlo que antes. Ese... campesino había adivinado sus intenciones y la había desarmado. 'Quien ríe el último...'. Podía jugar el papel de la dama en apuros y esperar que bajara la guardia. Con toda seguridad, se dejaría llevar por sus bajos instintos y en poco tiempo estaría borracho como una cuba. La duda era qué hacer en ese momento. Matarlo? Una parte de sí misma estaba dispuesta a abrazar la idea, mientras que la otra intentaba recordar las lecciones de su maestro e intentar razonar con él. Claro que si lo mataba, descabezaba la rebelión y probablemente sus hombres se vendrían abajo...

Mientras tanto, estaba maniatada y se veía transportada como un saco de arroz sobre el hombro de su 'marido', tensándose ante algunos comentarios dirigidos a Roble sobre las nupcias. La sola idea... Cerró los ojos, forzándose a contener las lágrimas. Una guerrera no llora. Menos aún cuando su vida depende de ello.

Recorrieron el castillo esquivando hombres y mujeres entregados al pillaje, de ropas, comida, bebidas... entrando por fin en una de las habitaciones, donde Roble la tiró sobre un tatami con pocas contemplaciones. Se negó a quejarse, a pesar de que el golpe le había lastimado el brazo, mirándolo a la cara, desafiante, mientras él sonreía con sarcasmo.

"Crees que esto es suficientemente humillante para pensar en la venganza?"

Sus ojos relampaguearon de rabia al responder:

"La venganza no me devolverá a la gente que ha muerto. Ni a ti tampoco. Una vez que ya has cumplido tu deseo de sangre, qué vas a hacer?" se sentó sobre las rodillas, intentando adoptar una postura digna.

"Oh, no tengo planes concretos... -se acercó a ella, desatándole las cuerdas- pero podemos improvisar algo..." -apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, notando cómo se ponía rígida.

Tormenta se llevó las manos al regazo, restregándolas para mejorar la circulación. Se tensó al contacto de las manos de aquel... truhán, tratando de mantener la calma y recuperar la última de las dagas que le quedaban. Si intentaba...

Un portazo en la habitación la sacó de meditar sobre planes de acción. Dos bandidos entraron, apoyados el uno en el otro, arrastrando un odre de algún licor.

"Eh, Roble! Déjate a tu mujercita y ven a brindar con nosotros..."

"Por supuesto, hay tiempo de sobra... y tengo que lavarme las manos de sangre..."

Tormenta apretó los labios, temblando de asco. Observó como la dejaban a solas (aunque probablemente hubiera algún tipo de guardia... tendría que pensar en cómo esquivarlos...). Se levantó despacio, contemplando la habitación. Era de una de las concubinas de su padre. Se miró a sí misma y se dió cuenta de que su kimono presentaba algunas rastros de sangre y arañazos. Cercionándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada, se deshizo del obi y la parte externa del vestido, escondiendo la daga en la parte interior del brazo. Echó un vistazo a su entorno, bufando con cierto enojo. Era una habitación 'demasiado femenina' para su gusto, con chales, ropajes, estolas, joyas, maquillajes desparramados por el tatami. Había una naginata al fondo, pero resultaba poco útil para un ataque sorpresa. Se acercó a la puerta, intentando acceder a su habitación y coger ropas más cómodas, para verse retenida por un par de tipejos armados hasta los dientes. Gruñó con desesperación. Podría librarse de ellos, pero no sin causar bajas, algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes e intentar conseguir ayuda. Sus hermanas de armas la apoyarían sin duda.

* * *

El patio del castillo había degenerado en una especie de lupanar, hombres y mujeres tirados por el suelo, borrachos o intentado llegar a ese estado. Las campesinas arrancaban los vestidos de las concubinas y criadas del señor feudal y se disfrazaban con ellos en un desfile burlesco, mientras que los hombres perseguían a las pobres desgraciadas desprovistas de ropa con no muy buenas intenciones. Roble contemplaba la escena con indiferencia, sorbiendo de un cuenco de sake. Habían derrocado al señor feudal, sin embargo, todo aquello le dejaba un sabor amargo. 

"Eh, Roble, porqué esa cara larga? Ya le has pateado al vejestorio el trasero, bebe y disfruta!"

"No sé, me esperaba otra cosa..."

"Aún con sed de venganza en lugar de sake? Pierdes el tiempo. Pero siempre puedes echar mano de tu nueva mujercita. Es una joya bonita, qué raro que su padre no la haya casado antes... para ahora ir a parar a manos de un rufián! -estalló en carcajadas, golpeando a Roble en el hombro- Pero si tú no haces los honores con tu mujercita se los puedo hacer yo..."

"Nah, el único que puede hacer de su vida un infierno soy yo..." apurando el sake, le tiró a su compañero el cuenco. Cogiendo una botella de aguardiente a su paso, se dirigió al interior del castillo.

La encontró de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación, vestida con una simple túnica de seda, el pelo recogido en un moño, adornado con apenas un par de palillos de marfil. Hizo señal a los dos tipos que vigilaban la entrada para que se largaran y cerró el panel con cuidado, mientras la miraba apreciativamente. Tenía una buena figura, algo en lo que apenas había reparado antes, cubierta por un pesado kimono, joyas y abalorios.

Al acercarse a una de las mesas, una de las tablas del suelo crujió, haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Parecía sorprendida de verlo de nuevo.

"Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con tus hombres, revolcándote en los despojos"

"Cuánta amabilidad para con tu marido, especialmente cuando he traído un poco de sake para compartir contigo..."

"Planeas emborracharme para someterme? Qué propio de un campesino sin honor... y que se cree mejor que los soldados de mi padre..."

Roble entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente enfadado, situándose frente a ella en apenas un par de poderosas zancadas.

"No te atrevas a compararme con ellos. Yo no necesito del alcohol o la violencia para conseguir una mujer..."

Tormenta flexionó apenas los brazos para dirigir un golpe hacia el plexo solar cuando se vio retenida por las muñecas, sujetadas tras su espalda. Abrió los ojos primero con sorpresa, luego con rabia.

"Y esto no es violencia?"

Silencio.

"Corten"

Ranma y Akane se separaron por séptima vez, el primero resoplando, la segunda era la viva imagen de la incredulidad (y por qué no? el orgullo herido). Tan difícil resultaba besarla? Tan... repulsiva le resultaba la idea?

"Ranma -amonestó Chen, rascándose la frente con los dedos- te agradecería que te concentraras en lo que estás haciendo y mostraras un poquito más de emoción. Parece que estás sujetando un saco de patatas en lugar de una mujer a la que detestas pero a la que encuentras deseable a la vez... Me gustaría dejar esto terminado hoy, a ser posible"

El interpelado dirigió la mirada al techo, aún resoplando, para después dirigirse sin una palabra hacia su mochila y sacar un par de aspirinas. Se sentó en lo alto de una de las grúas, engulléndolas con un largo trago de agua y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos.

Akane miraba la escena desde lejos, curiosa y molesta a la vez. Qué podía hacer? Acercarse como en la otra ocasión y decirle que pensara en una de sus amantes para poder filmar esos segundos que necesitaban? El demonio verde de los celos, tan largamente olvidado, salió a la superficie, con más fuerza que nunca.

'Jamás!' Podía aceptar a regañadientes que fuera un playboy y que hubiera pasado por más camas que rings de combate, pero no tenía porqué fomentar ese tipo de imágenes para hacer la escena con ella...

Ranma mientras tanto seguía centrado en su dolor de cabeza. Cómo no padecerlo, si tienes que intentar equilibrar por un lado una parte posesiva que ama y odia a la vez, que sólo busca violentar los labios de Akane, otro lado más suave que quiere poner toda su alma en el beso, otra que sólo quiere dejarse llevar y el artista marcial que quiere mantener el control sobre todas las demás... suficiente para volverlo a uno loco.

'Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte'. La tensión y la expectación lo mantenían con los nervios a flor de piel, como un jaguar enjaulado. Incluso... incluso podía sentir el rugido en su interior...

"Cuando estés listo, Ranma..."

Por qué no dejarlo salir?

Tensó los brazos un momento, apartando las manos de su cara, mientras flexionaba y estiraba los dedos como un inmenso gato que acaba de despertar, sacando las garras unos segundos para volverlas a retraer. Saltó al suelo, cayendo sobre las cuatro patas, para levantarse despacio, saboreando el movimiento, estirando la espalda y girando el cuello para eliminar la tirantez.

Se dirigió en silencio, con un paso cadencioso y elegante hacia la marca que le señalaba uno de los humanos del entorno. Ella ya estaba allí, lista para jugar. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, ronroneando suavemente. Le cogió las patas delanteras, reteniéndola.

"Acción"

Qué eran esas cosas que adornaban el pelaje de su cabeza? Entrecerró los ojos, dejando apenas abierta una pequeña fisura. Él prefería deslizar las garras por su cabello... Sujetando las dos zarpas con una de las suyas, recorrió con los dedos la distancia entre su mejilla y la base del moño, quitando los dos objetos brillantes y arrojándolos lejos. Pero para su pesar, el pelo no se desenvolvió con ellos.

"Qué coño está haciendo?" preguntó el asistente de Chen, susurrando.

"No tengo ni idea... pero creo que quiero ver cómo termina esto" contestó éste.

Introdujo las garras entre el pelo, encontrando una cinta que lo sujetaba. Con apenas una pequeña flexión de un dedo, la rompió con la garra, haciendo que el cabello cayera en una generosa cascada.

Ronroneó de nuevo, con más fuerza, metiendo los dedos entre el pelo negro cuervo y dejando que se deslizara entre éstos. Aquella gatita juguetona se había transformado en una hermosa pantera negra.

Akane estaba... ni ella misma sabía cómo estaba. Se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo Ranma. Aquello no estaba en el guión. Por qué... por qué le había soltado el pelo? Y lo peor... lo peor es que sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba al notar cómo Ranma jugaba con su cabello. Incluso la respiración, enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de que estaba jadeando... de excitación.

Podía sentir cómo aquella recién descubierta pantera aceleraba su corazón y su respiración. Sólo necesitaba hacerle unas carantoñas para que accediera a ser suya. Afirmando las piernas en el suelo, los pies paralelos con los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí, una zarpa en su cuello mientras la otra reposaba en la base de la espalda, acariciando con las garras la piel por encima del vestido. Ronroneando, rozó los labios contra los suyos, acariciando un hocico contra el otro, una, dos veces, repitiendo el movimiento con la lengua, para acabar besándola con todas sus fuerzas, jugando con la lengua de aquella hembra, notando cómo cedía a sus avances, cómo sus pechos se endurecían al contacto con el suyo, cómo nacía el calor en su entrepierna y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo y cómo su propio cuerpo respondía a ese calor...

Akane experimentó un sobresalto al darse cuenta de que le soltaba las manos, percibiendo un contacto tan sutil en la espalda, como si deslizaran un pequeño peine sobre su piel. Y sus labios... primero un roce tan suave como una pluma, luego la lengua, fugaz como las tormentas de verano, para caer en un beso tan profundo y apasionado que perdió la noción de sí misma, tan sólo consciente de los relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo al contacto con el de Ranma, los labios inflamados, el cuello acunado en su mano, los pezones erectos, hipersensibilizados por el contacto con aquella camisa rugosa, iniciando un fuego en sus entrañas, aquella mano en la espalda que empezaba a moverse hacia abajo, la presión contra su abdomen de algo que se deslizaba contra ella, duro y ardiente...

'Está... está restregándome su?'

Ese solo pensamiento bastó para bajarla a la Tierra, recordando dónde estaba. Y actuó en consecuencia, mordiendo el labio de su oponente con todas sus fuerzas.

"MRAUW!" aulló el jaguar, empujando a su compañera, molesto por su comportamiento.

Akane aprovechó para sacar la daga de la manga del vestido y empuñarla a la altura del pecho, intentando parecer amenazante, mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa para recuperar el equilibrio y la respiración, pero era en vano. Su propio cuerpo aullaba a gritos por recuperar el calor perdido.

"GROWRLLLLLLLLL"

Ranma rugía de rabia, al ver cómo su compañera lo había rechazado, a pesar de saber que lo deseaba con la misma intensidad que él a ella. Tensó el cuerpo, listo para saltar sobre ella cuando notó un sabor extraño en su boca.

Sangre. Su propia sangre. Se llevó la zarpa a la boca, viendo cómo se manchaba de aquel líquido rojo, para volver su mirada hacia la hembra, atento a sus reacciones.

"Corten! -gritó Chen, tirando acto seguido el altavoz y acercándose a Ranma.- Wow, Ranma, has estado genial, nunca imaginé que pudieras sacar un lado tan bestial de ti…"

Volvió la cabeza, mirando con rabia a aquel humano que le interrumpía, listo para afilarse los dientes en su gaznate, cuando vio que su compañera huía. Se apartó de aquel estorbo, calmándose, pasando la lengua por la herida y saboreando la sangre.

El sabor de la sangre y la constante cháchara de Chen a su lado lo devolvieron a un estado racional, que intentaba hacerse a la idea de lo que había pasado. Sintió cómo la sangre afluía a sus mejillas, al recordar cierta parte. Miró disimuladamente hacia abajo. Dios, menos mal que la túnica de campesino era larga…

'Agua. Necesito agua fría…'

Dejó al director atrás con largas zancadas, dirigiéndose a la parte del decorado donde estaba el patio, metiendo medio cuerpo en un tonel de agua y manteniéndolo allí durante un buen rato. Al cabo de un tiempo, sacó la cabeza, sacudiéndola hacia atrás en un potente movimiento, hasta notar cómo la coleta le golpeaba la espalda y el agua corría por la ropa, humedeciendo ligeramente su piel, mientras Chen observaba con calculadora curiosidad toda la escena.

'Esto quedaría fabuloso en la película…' pensó, sonriendo para sí mismo. Ojeó a Ranma una vez más, mientras se escurría el pelo y se quitaba la túnica empapada y luego se dirigió hacia el otro lado del decorado.

* * *

Akane se quitó el vestido a toda prisa, poniéndose su ropa sin molestarse en tomar una ducha ni peinarse y se largó. Necesitaba dejar aquel sitio lo antes posible. Y ante todo, no cruzarse con Ranma. 

Cogió un taxi para volver a casa, sin importarle el coste. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada y apenas podía tragar saliva, intentando calmar su alocado corazón. Dioses del cielo y del infierno! Keitaro y Ryuu ciertamente la habían besado alguna vez, pero… había algunas diferencias entre un beso y un BESO. Y éste desde luego inauguraba esa categoría en su colección particular. Se apoyó los dedos sobre las mejillas. Ardiendo. Aún podía sentir vagamente el contacto de su mano en el cuello y en la espalda, evocando con un suspiro (jadeo?) cuando sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo. Tan sólo el recuerdo era suficiente para devolverla al estado de excitación al que había llegado en el rodaje, regodeándose en la sensación y sonriendo mientras rozaba una pierna contra otra.

El taxista mientras tanto la miraba a través del retrovisor, la viva imagen de la perplejidad.

Al cabo de media hora de trayecto se encontró en su apartamento, la mochila tirada en el suelo, el cabello revuelto, mientras sus manos forcejaban con su ropa camino de la bañera. Se decidió en principio por una ducha fría, pero era tal el estado de sensibilización que el agua helada, en lugar de provocar una sensación dolorosa, añadía leña al fuego…

"Ah, al infierno con todo! Por qué no voy a poder relajarme a gusto?"

Abriendo el agua caliente, se abandonó a un mundo de sensaciones.

* * *

Ranma salió apenas cinco minutos después de Akane, evitando a todo el mundo, aunque mantuviera la mirada perdida. Cómo... cómo podía haber perdido el control de esa manera? Dios! Resopló, mientras esperaba la aparición de algún taxi salvador. Cuando apareció uno, se sentó, la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Se forzó a respirar profundamente, dilatando el diafragma al inspirar y contrayéndolo al soltar el aire. Generalmente, eso ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos. 

Cómo podía haber sido tan… tonto para dejar salir a jugar al gato? Tenía que haber caído que si antes se comportaba como un pequeño cachorrito, ahora era un adulto. Y actuaba en consecuencia. Si Akane no lo hubiera mordido… El labio le dolía horrores, pero bueno, era un pequeño precio por no haberla… ni siquiera quería pensar en las palabras… allí y en ese preciso momento.

Y lo peor era que, analizando toda la situación, se daba cuenta de que Akane… bueno, ella también parecía…

Inspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y clavándose las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, aún húmedo. Ni siquiera el agua fría había funcionado durante mucho tiempo.

Con un gemido, se rindió, recreando la escena en su cabeza, deleitándose en el recuerdo del tacto de su sedoso cabello sobre las yemas de los dedos, la piel cálida sobre la palma de la mano, sus labios en los suyos…

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, tiró sus cosas sobre el sofá, mientras dejaba un reguero de ropa camino del cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo a tope mientras se soltaba el pelo, dejando que el agua lo fuera empapando. Apoyó las manos contra la pared, intentando expulsar ciertas imágenes de su cabeza… sin mucho éxito.

"Al infierno! Esta noche toca jugar al cinco contra uno!"

* * *

BSO. 

what's simple is true – jewel

hungry eyes - eric carmen

kiss - Tom Jones ft. Art of Noise

Dame de esa boca – Café Quijano

Soy un lobo – Maná

Touch of my hand – Britney Spears

I touch myself - Blondie

Notas de la autora 2: en la última parte, Ranma está utilizando de forma voluntaria, aunque no con una consciencia humana, el Neko-ken. De hecho, las garras que emplea son las garras generadas por su chi, igual que en el manga/anime, pero no me pareció importante aclararlo de forma explícita en el texto. El porqué se considera a sí mismo un jaguar en lugar de un gato lo explicaré más tarde…

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

Sólo incluyo algunas expresiones, no todas.

Porro, canuto cigarrillo de marihuana

Daimyo señor feudal

aunque le daba para mantenerse... aunque (el conocimiento, la habilidad) le alcanzaba para mantenerse...

making-off escenas rodadas que luego no se ven en la película, son las típicas que luego salen en los progamas 'Cómo se hizo...?' o en los extras de los DVD.

Aguantar el tipo mantener la compostura

'Tú también, Brutus?' es la frase que suelta Julio César cuando es apuñalado por varias personas a la salida del Senado romano; entre ellos se encontraba su hijo adoptivo, Brutus.

Pasarse a alguien por la piedra generalmente, significa echar un polvo, follar; en el contexto de la historia, equivale a violar

Manido muy usado

Lupanar burdel, casa de putas


	7. Ch5 Moderato dolce, subito doloroso

CAPÍTULO 5. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. MODERATO DOLCE, SUBITO DOLOROSO.

DESCARGO. Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y cualquiera que ostente los derechos de explotación. El resto son obra mía.

ADVERTENCIA. Al principio del capítulo hay una muy vaga mención a actividad sexual. Si sois menores de 18 años, no deberíais leer esto. Saltáos las primeras mil palabras o algo así.

Nota de la autora. Gracias a todos por los ánimos. Ojalá pudiera escribir a mayor ritmo, pero la inspiración es un hada fugaz, cuesta atraparla, así que no puedo actualizar tan a menudo como quisiera. En particular, el próximo capítulo sólo tiene el título y una canción al final y probablemente tardaré mucho en sacarlo adelante, puede que un par de meses. Paciencia es la palabra clave. Escribo despacio porque tiendo a ser detallista, miro y remiro hasta la última coma. Los resultados no son perfectos, pero creo que al menos llegan al nivel de aceptables. Y si digo cuántos capítulos tiene la historia... pierde un poco de interés. Un poquito de suspense alegra la vida.

Respecto a Hiro y respondiendo a un comentario, pues no, no tenía una idea base, aunque puede que sí se parezca a Rupert Everett en 'La boda de mi mejor amigo'. Mi idea iba más en la línea de la clase de amigos que puede tener Akane. Por su personalidad y gustos, no cuadra bien con las chicas (no al 100) y con los chicos... bueno, después de haber tenido a Kuno y parte de Furinkan detrás de ella en secundaria y el hachazo más o menos auto-inflingido con Ranma, mira, hasta yo huiría de los chicos. Puede entablar amistad con un personaje que no percibe como una amenaza, del estilo de Ryoga, pero no quería al cerdito por en medio (le tengo un poco de manía, qué le vamos a hacer). Por eso tarda tanto también en intentar salir con alguien y enfoca las relaciones tan mal que sus elecciones son desastrosas.

Por último, gracias al que haya decidido norminarme para los premios de fanficción, me sentí muy honrada. Como soy un poco vaga, no me he apuntado a la lista para votar, aunque mis favoritos son Mourisan y Warrior Queen FC (que ya sé que no participa, pero tenía historias muy buenas y espero que las suba pronto a la red de nuevo).

-----------------------

ACTO I. ESCENA I. UN CUBO DE AGUA FRÍA.

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIn-CRASH"

El despertador lanzó los últimos estertores antes de pasar a mejor vida. Un gruñido fue la única plegaria por su alma que recibió. El bulto que había al lado gruñó de nuevo, dándose la vuelta, para bufar al recibir en la cara la luz de la ventana.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Mehorae?"

El bello durmiente se sentó sobre el futon, restregándose los ojos. Miró a su izquierda, ojeando medio-dormido los restos del reloj.

"Así que eres tú el que me ha despertado?"

Se rascó la oreja. Había reaccionado instintivamente ante un sonido que no conocía y que percibía como una amenaza. Se tumbó de nuevo, estirándose como un gato.

"Hostia, he dormido como un tronco…"

Y los sueños… Se sintió sonreír de oreja a oreja, los ojos aún cerrados. Respiró profundamente, estirando los brazos y flexionando las articulaciones… Notó una ligera molestia en la muñeca. Chasqueó la lengua.

"Menos mal que no me he hecho una luxación en la muñeca…"

Se rió suavemente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha. En la puerta del cuarto de baño se lo pensó mejor.

"Creo que me ducharé en el estudio… Joder, espero que la señora de la limpieza no me mate por esto"

Se vistió a toda prisa. Tenía el tiempo justo para desayunar y llegar al set sin acumular mucho retraso. Como normalmente nunca dependía del despertador, no lo había puesto a la mejor hora posible. También es verdad que la mayoría de los días no dormía igual de bien.

'Vamos a dejar eso de lado…'

"Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-…"

"Ya vale, ya vale… -gritó Akane desde su cama, intentando liberarse de las sábanas que la atrapaban- quién coño puede ser a estas horas?"

Con los ojos entrecerrados, forcejeó con la bata, poniéndosela primero del revés y buscando el cinturón para cerrarla, para luego quitársela y darle la vuelta. Se dirigió a la puerta, restregándose los ojos.

"Quién es usted? Qué quiere?" espetó nada más abrirla.

"Señorita, tengo que decirle que esta es una comunidad de vecinos decente y no toleramos comportamientos como el que tenía lugar anoche en este apartamento… Si se repite, llamaremos a la policía para que la desalojen"

Una matrona la amenazaba con el dedo índice, golpeándole el esternón para darse más énfasis.

"Pero qué…?- no había entendido casi nada de lo que le había dicho aquella señora- de qué me habla?" chapurreó en cantonés. Luego lo pensó mejor y le preguntó en inglés.

"Digo que no toleraremos una conducta tan indecente en este bloque de pisos…"

La señora siguió hablando, toda indignada, mientras Akane hacía honor a su nombre poniéndose escarlata. En aquel momento… no se había dado cuenta de que quizá… eeehm, gritaba un poco.

"Señora, perdone…- sonrió con esfuerzo- errr, le aseguro que no es nada de lo que usted cree –'no todo, al menos' – le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver, aquí… no hay ningún hombre, usted misma lo puede comprobar… Anoche… estaba viendo una película… de terror! Una película de terror. Compréndalo, las chicas gritan cuando las van a matar…"

La señora escudriñó el apartamento, cercionándose de que efectivamente no había presencia masculina. Además la chica parecía sincera, incluso si se había puesto colorada.

"Bueno, discúlpeme. Pero la próxima vez procure mantener el volumen de la tele algo más bajo, de acuerdo?"

"Sí, sí, por supuesto. Muchas gracias. Buenos días!"

Akane cerró la puerta, haciendo pequeñas reverencias, para apoyarse contra ella cuando estuvo cerrada. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Creía que nunca iba a perder el rubor. Dios, qué embarazoso!

'La próxima vez me pondré una mordaza…'

Se duchó a toda prisa con agua fría y salió disparada hacia Kowloon.

-------------------------

Shu-han estaba que trinaba. El día anterior se había perdido una escena MUY interesante, según sus compañeras... Ranma besando a una chica. Y no algo forzado o tenso o... robado. Había sido algo para hacer saltar chispas. Al menos eso era lo que decían aquellas cotorras. Y que luego se había ido en busca de agua fría...

Contrajo las manos con rabia. Quién se creía aquella niñata? Vieja compañera de clase o no, no tenía derecho a ponerle las zarpas encima a SU Ranma. Acaso no había sido ella su primera amante? Tenía derechos adquiridos sobre él.

Las otras dos maquilladoras la observaban divertidas, echando humo por las orejas en un ataque de celos. Pobre Akane! Con lo posesiva que era Shu-han, cuando le tocara el turno de ser maquillada por ella le haría una barrabasada... Después de su divorcio, estaba insoportable. Y con Ranma en el rodaje y sin hacerle caso... era una bomba a punto de estallar.

------------------------

Ranma llegó al estudio, encontrándose con las sonrisas conspiradoras de gran parte del equipo. Gimió mentalmente. El día iba a ser muy largo.

"Ranma, me alegro de que hayas venido tan pronto! Quería comentarte algo, me gustaría introducir un pequeño cambio en el guión, una nadería..."

"De qué se trata?" Chen era temible cuando hacía cambios.

"Crees que podrías repetir lo de ayer, de meter la cabeza en un tonel de agua para bajar la temperatura?" Su acento era claramente burlón, como esperando que le ladrara...

"Por qué?" preguntó a su vez, intentando mantener su voz neutral.

"No sé, me parece un paso más lógico que ir de los brazos de una dama a los de una prostituta de baja estofa como en la idea original. En fin, cualquiera de los dos remedios me parecen buenos para bajar el tono de la escena de ayer..."

Metomentodo! Por qué le habría parecido simpático aquel tipo cuando lo conoció hace casi cinco años? Había cambiado demasiado desde que hiciera aquellas pelis de supervivencia que los habían puesto a los dos en órbita. Se había vuelto demasiado... sofisticado, más preocupado por la actuación que por la acción.

"Lo que quieras..." 'con tal de que me dejes en paz'

"Gracias, Ranma, voy a avisar a los demás. La dejaremos para mañana tarde, para no romper los esquemas"

Lo miró irse, meneando la cabeza mientras intentaba ordenar un poco sus ideas. Respiró profundamente, buscando sus ropas. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Aún tenían manchas de 'sangre' y sobre todo apestaba a sudor. El haberla mojado ayer no había contribuído a mejorar el bouquet... Todo sea por los típicos listillos que llenaban su vida examinando cada fotograma de una peli en busca de fallos.

'Espero que esto sólo sea por unos minutos...'

Una vez listo, se dirigió al escenario. Akane entró en ese preciso instante y sintió cómo empezaba a ponerse rojo. Hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella para... qué? pedirle disculpas? cuando ésta pasó por su lado, girando la cabeza y llevándose una mano hacia el pelo, arreglándoselo. Se quedó con la boca abierta, viendo cómo entraba al vestuario.

"Ranma, a las marcas!"

La voz de Chen interrumpió cualquier tipo de meditación racional, pero el jaguar estaba dando vueltas, agitando la cola como si de un látigo se tratase, las fauces entreabiertas y mostrando los dientes... cómo podía aquella hembra ignorarlo?

En realidad la siguiente escena no era nada. No tenía que esforzarse mucho en imitar el estado mental de Roble, perdido a medio camino entre el deseo y la rabia, el pecho palpitante.

Akane entró en el set, paseando por el decorado camino del vestuario. Justo hacia donde estaba Ranma... Miró al suelo, notando cómo subía la sangre a sus mejillas.

'No puedo mirarlo a la cara'

Tan sólo la idea le traía a la cabeza aquel pequeño acto... Y la ducha. Y los sueños... Al pasar por su lado, volvió la cabeza, tragando saliva con dificultad, escondiendo la cara bajo la mano y el pelo.

'Me estoy comportando como una niña pequeña...'

Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Podía verlo claramente en su mente. Se acercaría a él y le daría un cómplice codazo en el costado, soltando algo como 'Ya veo que tienes mucha práctica con lo de la guerra de lenguas' o 'Te alegraste mucho de verme ayer...'

'Antes me muero de vergüenza...'

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se preparó para el maquillaje. Menos mal que no eran tan pesados como en el culebrón... Mientras una de las chicas retocaba los labios y las mejillas, podía sentir que alguien a su espalda la miraba con hostilidad. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar si se había perdido algo, pero lo descartó al oír a Chen que la llamaba.

----------------

rodaje 

Tormenta se dejó caer casi completamente sobre la mesa, intentando recuperar el aliento, los labios temblorosos, la mano derecha sujetando el puñal con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, los ojos abiertos y alertas, fijos sobre la figura frente a ella. Podía sentir cómo la sangre de su adversario se deslizaba sobre su barbilla, su lengua impregnada con aquel amargo sabor. Sentía ganas de vomitar. Pero no podía perder el control, no con aquella bestia presente...

Observó cómo se llevaba la mano hacia la boca, restregándola con rabia y fijando una mirada furibunda en ella al verla manchada de sangre. Su cuerpo se tensó. Iría...?

De pronto, se relajó, limpiándose la mano en sus ropas.

"No vale la pena..." dejó caer, con acento despectivo. Se dió la vuelta, abriendo la puerta y lanzando una última mirada cargada de odio, salió de la estancia.

Las rodillas temblorosas finalmente cedieron, cayendo al suelo, donde se apoyó con ambas manos, el mentón sobre el pecho.

Poco después la puerta se abría de nuevo, dando paso a una extraña figura que portaba una bandeja. La dejó a su lado, sentándose a unos metros de distancia y sacando una daga, se dedicó a afilar un trozo de madera.

"Tu marido me ha encargado que te traiga algo de comer... no podemos permitir que nuestra anfitriona muera de hambre. También te haré compañía, las noches se hacen muy largas cuando se pasan a solas" La figura rió quedamente, volviendo a su tarea.

'Así que me ha mandado una vigilante'

Ojeó con desconfianza la comida, arroz y algo de carne, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la chica, no, más bien una mujer madura, alta, de complexión mediana que podía conducir al engaño; los antebrazos mostraban unos músculos poderosos y el cuello engrosado denotaban que debía dedicarse a trabajos físicos duros. El rostro... debía haber sido hermosa en su juventud, pero ahora una venda tapaba su ojo izquierdo y una cicatriz se extendía por la mejilla hasta casi el mentón.

La mujer torció el labio al darse cuenta del escrutinio al que se veía sometida, mostrando unos dientes estropeados.

"Esto es obra de tu padre..."

Tormenta sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda. Esto era demasiado para un sólo día.

"Por qué dices eso? Parece como si todas las desgracias que ocurren fueran culpa de mi padre..."

"Porque en gran parte lo son. Desconozco los motivos de los demás y francamente no me importan. Pero yo tenía una cuenta pendiente personal con tu padre... él me destrozó la cara y la vida. No te acuerdas de mí, Tormenta? Yo soy Nube"

La expresión de horror que cubrió su rostro pareció divertir a la mujer.

"Las campesinas somos útiles para amamantar y cuidar de los niños de los nobles y calentarles la cama a ellos, pero no para hacer el papel de esposas. Tu padre pensó que se me estaban subiendo un poco los aires y que me encariñaba demasiado contigo. Esta fue mi recompensa por reemplazar a tu madre esos años..." su voz destilaba desprecio y sarcasmo por igual.

"Pero yo... yo no sabía nada... pensaba que habías muerto..."

"Lo sé, pequeña -había un deje de ternura en su voz- no te estoy culpando por eso. Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Con Roble fuera de la habitación cualquiera de los otros podría tener alguna idea. Ya ha habido bastante de eso con las concubinas y las criadas..."

"Ayúdame a escapar, Nube! Si mi padre te hizo eso, tienes que comprender cómo me siento..."

La desesperación en la voz de la chica le provocó una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero pasó rápidamente.

"Lo siento, Tormenta, no puedo hacer nada, no hay comparación posible. Y tienes suerte, Roble puede parecer otra cosa, pero tiene un corazón noble..."

"Noble? Una bestia sedienta de venganza, noble?"

"Sí, es noble a su manera. Cualquier otro te habría violado. O cortado el pescuezo por partirle el labio y amenazarle con un puñal -sonrió divertida cuando vió cómo la chica lo escondía bajo su vestido-. O ambas. Pero prefiere no derramar sangre innecesariamente, al menos la de su bando -levantó la mano, deteniendo la respuesta de Tormenta-. Basta ya de discusión, come y descansa ahora. Mañana... será un día muy diferente a lo habitual"

Tormenta suspiró, tomando el cuenco de arroz y comiendo despacio, la desconfianza y el miedo como único acompañamiento.

fin escena 

---------------------

Cuando Akane terminó la última parte de su escena, se levantó rápidamente. Aprovechando que el pelo suelto hacía una cortina perfecta, se pasó los dedos entre los cabellos, escaneando la habitación disimuladamente. No podía cruzarse con Ranma. Habían pasado dos días... y aún se veía incapaz de plantarle cara. Tan sólo la idea le ponía el corazó a match 3. Tenía que pensar qué hacer... pero con él lo más lejos posible.

Le dio un escalofrío, al verlo cerca del vestuario. Mierda! Cómo iba a pasar otra vez a su lado e ignorarlo? Sería demasiado obvio... Volvió la cabeza en la dirección opuesta. La mesa de catering. Oh, perfecto! Podía irse a comer mientras él se dedicaba a su escena y evitarlo sibilinamente. Con la idea firmemente establecida en su linda cabecita, se dirigió a la mesa, cogiendo un plato y sirviéndose de algunos platos. 'Demasiados quizá' pensó dirigiendo una mirada a su cadera. En los últimos días se había pasado un poco con aquellas delicias... 'Supongo que podré irme antes de tiempo y buscar un gimnasio cerca de casa o me pondré hecha una vaca'. El corazón le saltó en el pecho, recordando con precisión cuantas veces Ranma se había metido con su figura. Su expresión se ensombreció.

'Pero incluso así, lo de anteayer...' murmuró una parte de sí que se aferraba a la esperanza.

Lo del otro día... podían ser muchas cosas. Desde el recuerdo de alguna amante, algo involuntario o a que reaccionara así ante cualquier figura con falda. De repente perdió el apetito, dejando el plato y los palillos en una esquina de la mesa, llevándose la mano al abdomen.

Ranma mientras tanto la observaba, perplejo y algo mosqueado. La escena de Akane se había rodado en un tiempo récord. Se había situado estratégicamente cerca del vestuario para poder hablar con ella, intentar dar algún tipo de explicación... para ver cómo se dirigía al buffet y se servía. Era... extraño, cuando menos. Normalmente comía con los demás, al fin y al cabo, era un ser sociable, aunque tuviera problemas con el cantonés. Más extraño era aún verla dejar caer el plato llevándose una mano hacia el estómago. Se encontraba mal? Sintió como se contraía su pecho, mientras una oleada de preocupación recorría su cuerpo.

Akane se dió la vuelta, algo pálida, dirigiéndose tambaleante hacia el vestuario, para ser interceptada por Ranma.

"Te ocurre algo, Akane?"

Se sorprendió de oír su voz, mirándolo fugazmente. Vio apenas el brazo que le tendía éste, como ofreciendo apoyo. Inconscientemente, su mano fue a posarse sobre él, para retirarla violentamente, refugiándola bajo el otro brazo.

"No... no es nada. Disculpa"

Su tono era cortante. Cuánto de ese interés era preocupación y cuánto era flirteo? Los dioses sabían perfectamente cuán poco caballeroso era Ranma, salvo que tuviera algún objetivo concreto... Lo esquivó para entrar en el vestuario y encerrarse allí.

'Me estoy volviendo paranoica...' Escondió la cara entre las manos, exhalando aire despacio, restregándose los ojos con los dedos. Finalmente, los abrió, mirando al techo, los brazos cruzados, restregando una mancha imaginaria con la mano en la manga opuesta.

'Tengo que ir a casa y pensar... y buscar un gimnasio'.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, cogió su mochila y dejó atrás el vestuario, esquivando a varias personas, sin fijarse de quién se trataba.

El viaje en tren resultó más desesperante que nunca, acrecentando la tensión. Necesitaba... aclararse las ideas. Un rato en el gimnasio no sería suficiente. Y buscar pelea... no, no podía permitirse ir al rodaje con moratones de nuevo. Tal vez algún sitio donde practicaran kick-boxing? Tendrían al menos un saco de arena... Una vez tomada la decisión, se enganchó a ella con uñas y dientes, dejando la tarea de pensar para más tarde.

-----------------------

Chen estaba desconcertado, la salida de Akane había sido un tanto... peculiar, como mínimo. Era buena actriz, pero por un momento había perdido control de sus facciones y se podía leer claramente el enfado en ellas. Igual que una mezcla de dolor y enfado en Ranma. Sacudió la cabeza, resoplando. Qué pareja más extraña!

Ranma estaba igualmente desconcertado, pero las emociones predominantes eran algo parecido a la depresión e ira.

'Me preocupo por ella... y siempre me lo paga así... Kawaiikunai'

Incluso ahora, a medio camino entre el control del artista marcial, y la pasión de todo el resto, necesitaba el agua fría, así que ante la llamada de atención de Chen empezaron los preparativos de la nueva escena. Realmente, no tenía mucho misterio, simplemente salir de la habitación, visiblemente enfadado, dirigiéndose con grandes zancadas hacia el patio y el tonel que contenía el supuesto remedio al cabreo, pasando la lengua por encima del labio partido. Una vez allí, sin más dilación se sumergió de lleno en el líquido elemento.

Mientras mantenía la cabeza bajo el agua, revivió la imagen de Akane pasando olímpicamente de él en su misma cara... dos días evitándolo... Las manos se aferraron con fuerza al borde del tonel, haciendo crujir la madera bajo la presión. Sacó la cabeza, repitiendo el gesto instintivo del otro día, dejando que el agua fría recorriera su espalda, intentando calmarse. Ni flores. Qué demonios... había pasado?

---------------------

Tres horas sacudiendo un saco de arena hasta que casi no pudo levantar los brazos la habían dejado relajada. El paso por una sauna contribuía también. Liada en una toalla, mientras se refrescaba las mejillas con agua fría, rememoró aquel... beso.

'Un beso... esa palabra se queda tan corta...'

Aun podía sentir el hormigueo en los labios. Y en el resto del cuerpo. Suspiró, exhalando el aire lentamente, saboreándolo.

Había sido algo tan... salido de una novela rosa con el típico argumento 'la princesa y el bárbaro', pero, por dios! Tópico o no, era una sensación maravillosa.

'Es una pena que no tengamos que repetirla...' sonrió, pícara ella. 'U otra semejante...'

Salió de la sauna, deteniéndose un momento a contemplarse en un espejo. Nada había cambiado desde aquel momento en que había decidido que le gustaba lo que veía. Sabía que tenía una bonita figura y su melena era la envidia de muchas chicas. Parpadeó varias veces, fijándose en sus largas pestañas, que enmarcaban sus ojos dándole un aspecto ingenuo y sexy a la vez.

'Tengo que tentar a la suerte... Quiero...'

'Qué?' Oh, maldita conciencia!

'A Ranma'

'Al adolescente o al hombre?'

'Acaso no son lo mismo?' se respondió a sí misma, enfadada, cerrando la discusión interna.

--------------------

El día en el set comenzó con el anuncio del director de la visita del secretario de producción, que venía a vigilar que se cumplían plazos y presupuestos... La verdad es que la parte artística parecía importarle un pimiento, apenas si dirigió una mirada al rodaje, a pesar de que Chen lo había colocado en primera fila. No parecía impresionado por nada, más bien parecía aburrido. El equipo estaba bastante tenso, sobre todo porque estaban rodando de nuevo alguna de las escenas de los días anteriores. La entrada de Nube, algunos detalles de la juerga del patio, 'Roble' transportando a una chica (una ramera) como un saco sobre el hombro... nada especialmente importante.

Al cabo de seis agotadoras horas, cortaron para comer. El director y el secretario se fueron, cuchicheando entre ellos. Akane, que apenas había participado unos cinco minutos y aún así debía aguantar todo el lío de maquillaje y vestimenta se había dedicado a perseguir a Ranma con la mirada, cada vez que él no estaba pendiente. Se deleitó en contemplar los músculos de sus brazos, cuando los flexionó para coger a la chica y echársela a cuestas. Quién pudiera ser esa afortunada! Estaba mucho más desarrollado que cuando era joven, algo que no había apreciado en las películas, más preocupada del aspecto técnico de las peleas que de aquellos detalles... impúdicos?

'Impúdicos pero interesantes' pensó, sonriendo. Había un elemento de... hambre? en aquella sonrisa.

Y Ranma? Él también se había dedicado a jugar al escondite con la mirada, un brillo de dolor y de rabia en los ojos. A los felinos no les gusta que los ignoren. Si hubiera tenido una cola real, la estaría agitando como un látigo.

"Chicos, chicos! -Chen entró de nuevo en el estudio, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del buffet, llamando la atención de los demás con unas palmas-. Buenas noticias. El secretario de producción quiere felicitarnos por nuestro trabajo y ha invitado a todo el equipo a cenar esta noche en el Dinastía de Dragón. Está aquí cerquita, un restaurante buenísimo. Luego os paso una tarjeta con los datos. Y venid bien arreglados -dirigiéndose explícitamente a Ranma- nada de vaqueros o similares. Este sitio requiere corbata. De hecho, nos iremos dentro de media hora para que tengáis tiempo"

Unos minutos después, la secretaria de Chen repartió unas tarjetas muy elegantes, con el logo del restaurante, un dragón estilizado en rojo y oro en la esquina superior izquierda, flanqueando la dirección.

Ranma ojeó la tarjeta con aire desconfiado, no estaba para actos sociales.

**'Kowloon, Sham Shui Po, ** G/F 226-242 Cheung Sha Wan Road. Buah, encima esto está donde Buda perdió el gorro. No sé si tengo ganas de ir...'

"Akane, irás a la cena, verdad?" preguntó una de las maquilladoras, mientras le quitaba el polvo de arroz de la cara.

"Supongo que sí. Cualquier cosa es mejor que otra clase de cantonés" 'Y quizá sea la ocasión perfecta...'

"Y tú, Ranma?" susurró una seductora voz a su oído. El interpelado elevó los ojos al cielo, como preguntando 'por qué a mí?'

"Sí, estaré allí" contestó escuetamente, esquivando a Shuhan, que sin duda pretendía ayudarle con los restos de su maquillaje. Estaba más interesado en cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer Akane sobre la cena...

"Quieres que te ayude a elegir un traje?" preguntó la chica, intentando retenerlo en la silla sujetando sus hombros. No era una buena estrategia. Ranma salió disparado bruscamente, levantándose tan rápido que casi la hizo comerse la butaca.

"No, gracias, tengo esa parte cubierta." Tiró los algodones sobre la mesa, alejándose rápidamente, maldiciendo entre dientes por la existencia de mujeres persistentes. Si quedaba algún resto de maquillaje, ya caería en la ducha...

La maquilladora mantuvo apenas el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los pies, los brazos rígidos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Por qué insistía Ranma en ser tan arisco y rehuírla? Seguramente, no iría en serio lo que no había nada entre ellos... Miró hacia sus compañeras, irguiéndose. Una de ellas estaba con aquella... Akane, ambas riendo. Se estaban riendo de ella? Clavó las uñas con tanta fuerza en la mesa que se rompió un par de ellas.

'Cómo se atreve...?'

ACTO I. ESCENA II. AÑADIENDO LEÑA AL FUEGO.

Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo. Este vestido era demasiado... mejor el amarillo. Era sencillo, largo, recatado. Justo de su estilo. Por qué le haría caso a Hiro y se compraría el otro?

'Quieres hablar de la economía global y de política o llevártelo al catre?' le había preguntado su amigo en aquella boutique del aeropuerto. Algunas veces la sinceridad de Hiro le resultaba demasiado brutal.

Una vez subida la cremallera, se volvió hacia el espejo. Maldita sea! El vestido era bonito, sin lugar a dudas, pero la hacía parecer más seria, más...vieja.

'Te odio cuando tienes razón!' le gritó mentalmente a Hiro, quitándose de nuevo la ropa, para ponerse el otro traje.

Era sencillamente espléndido, se ajustaba a cada curva a la perfección, dándoles a cada una de ellas un toque de sinuosidad... Se fijaría Ranma en ella? Al fin y al cabo, todo este jaleo era por él. Después de... se sonrojó de nuevo, había jugado con la posibilidad de salir de caza y cobrarse la pieza más importante.

Admiró su reflejo. Qué tipo de chicas le gustaban a Ranma? Entraría ella dentro de alguna categoría? La respuesta tenía que ser afirmativa, si debía creer lo que le gritaban sus hormonas desde aquella maldita escena.

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar su cabello, temblando ligeramente al recordar cómo Ranma había desecho su peinado...

'No sigas por ese camino, Akane. No eres una adolescente hormonosa'

Quizá eso era lo peor. Que en la edad del pavo ella apenas había tenido interés por los chicos. Y justo cuando empezaba a mostrar interés por uno de ellos... había demasiadas minas anti-persona en aquel campo. Todas las hormonas que no había consumido en aquella etapa esperaban para ser soltadas en su torrente sanguíneo y provocar una revolución.

Se dió media vuelta, para mirar una foto de la casa de Tanaka-san en Kyoto, con Kaoru-san, Hiro, los alumnos... Detrás tenía guardada celosamente una foto de cuando hicieron 'Romeo y Julieta' en secundaria. Se mordió los labios. Había pasado de desear un amor inmortal como el que describía Shakespeare a una sola noche con un playboy?

'Y qué si es sólo una noche?' murmuró una parte de su cerebro.

'Una noche en el cielo y mil en el infierno? Es eso lo que quieres?' contestó la otra parte, la que aún era capaz de razonar.

'No sé lo que quiero...' suspiraron las dos al unísono mientras se ponía el abrigo y cogía el bolso, camino de la cena.

Por enésisma vez se preguntó por qué iba a la fiesta. Normalmente se aburría como una ostra, tolerando las bromas de los hombres y aguantando los intentos de tirarle los tejos por parte del personal femenino. 'Parecen una horda de Shampoos' bufó interiormente. Bueno, igual exageraba. Generalmente se cortaban un poco más que aquella amazona a la hora de meterle mano. Y desde luego, más que las americanas, por suerte.

'No sé por qué voy a la maldita fiesta', bufó de nuevo, peleándose con la corbata. Menos mal que Ada lo había tenido varias horas practicando para hacerse el nudo cuando lo arrastró de compras. Una vez que terminó, se miró al espejo. El siempre presente ego sonrió satisfecho, murmurando que era lo mejorcito que había pasado por el planeta desde el Big Bang... para ser reducido a casi nada con el recuerdo de que Akane estaría allí también.

'Es increíble. Tantos años, tantas experiencias y todavía es capaz de reducirme a la nada sólo con mirarme...'. Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, intentando recuperar al Ranma ególatra de hacía unos segundos. 'Quizás...'

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue aburrido, sumido en recuerdos de otras tantas cenas con la gente del estudio. Nada especial había sucedido en ninguna de ellas. Salvo que acompañar a casa a alguna de las asistentes se pudiera considerar especial... Sonrió ante la idea. Al fin y al cabo, no sólo las acompañaba. Recibían un 'tratamiento' muy particular que le había proporcionado cierta fama entre las chicas, empeorada desde la estancia en E.E.U.U. En qué mala hora se le había ocurrido hacerlo la primera vez... y sobre todo con Shuhan.

'Me pregunto qué pensaría Akane... probablemente, me llamaría pervertido y me abriría la cabeza a porrazos'.

Bueno, ya estaba en la puerta del restaurante. Salió del taxi, soltándose un poco la corbata. Ya empezaba a asfixiarlo.

'Dinastía de Dragón' suena un poco rimbombante para un sitio de éstos. Sólo espero que esté bien'. Despidió el taxi y se adentró en el local.

Allí estaba él, en la puerta, luciendo un traje de corte impecable, negro ébano, un chaleco alto a la moda italiana, de seda color marfil, bordado, corbata a juego y el pelo recogido en una coleta descuidada, con algunos cabellos sobre las mejillas y los hombros. Pero por encima de todo, destacaban sus ojos, del azul del cielo previo a una tormenta. Si había un hombre atractivo en la sala, ése era él, sin duda alguna. De hecho, todas las mujeres se habían vuelto hacia la puerta al verlo entrar, suspirando, salivando incluso. 'Está como un tren!' era un comentario habitual. Akane misma sintió como las piernas le temblaban e inconscientemente humedecía sus labios. Quizá no diera el prototipo de dios griego, pero indudablemente, se acercaba bastante. Y esa sonrisa... Y sus ojos, cuando recorrieron la sala y se centraron en los suyos... Abrió ligeramente la boca, notando cómo subía la sangre hacia sus mejillas. Esa visión de Ranma la perseguiría por las noches...

Mantuvieron la mirada el uno sobre el otro durante lo que le pareció horas. Al final, no pudo soportarlo más y se dio media vuelta, acercándose a la mesa y cogiendo una copa de champán. Se la acercó a la mejilla para enfriarla un poco. Estaba ardiendo.

Dudaba qué hacer con la copa, si bebérsela o dejarla en la mesa, cuando de pronto, notó que alguien se acercaba a ella.

"Hola, Akane".

Gracias al cielo que había decidido no beber. Lo último que le faltaba era atragantarse y que Ranma tuviera que salvarla de ahogarse y se metiera con ella por lo torpe que era. 'Respira, Akane...'

"Hola, Ranma. Qué tal?" Menos mal que había logrado controlarse y no balbucear como una colegiala.

"Bien, gracias -respondió, cogiendo una copa-. Pensé que llevarías un vestido amarillo".

Akane lucía un vestido largo, rojo fuego, con un escote en v pronunciado y una pequeña flor en el hombro izquierdo, la espalda desnuda, con apenas unos lazos que la cruzaban y ceñían el vestido a su delgado talle, resaltando sus curvas. Casi no llevaba maquillaje, tan sólo brillo de labios. El pelo le caía sobre la espalda, recogido desde el cuello con una malla plateada muy abierta, dejando algunos cabellos libres sobre sus hombros. Akane sonrió, cerrando lánguidamente los ojos.

"Dudaba entre éste y el amarillo, pero el rojo me pareció más elegante".

"Resulta también muy sexy...". La proximidad, su voz ronca y grave, su aspecto... todo se confabulaba para que volviera a ponerse roja como un tomate.

"Saotome, bandido! Para ya de seducir a todas las chicas de la fiesta y deja alguna para los demás – Lin se interpuso entre los dos, como quien no quiere la cosa, golpeando amigablemente a Ranma en la cabeza-. No te basta con tener a toda la plantilla femenina colada por tí que tienes que conquistar también a la última adquisición del estudio? Akane, aléjate de él, es un playboy – le guiñó un ojo, mientras Akane reía-. Quieres una copa?"

"No, gracias, ya tengo una, aún no la he terminado". 'Gracias por salvarme!' Lin continuaba hablando, si bien ella apenas escuchaba lo que decía, perdida a medio camino entre el alivio y el fastidio de no estar sola con Ranma. 'Mejor así o me veo cayendo en sus redes... Bueno, más que caer, me habría tirado'. Aquellas dos partes de su corazón seguían luchando sobre si ceder a la tentación o resistir. Por el momento la segunda se mantenía firme, pero sus cimientos empezaban a tambalearse. Se forzó a sonreír e intentar seguir la conversación con Lin y Chen que se acababa de unir. Ranma se alejaba hacia uno de los balcones de la sala, moviéndose entre las mesas con una gracia felina. La corriente de aire hacía que su cabello ondeara al viento, dándole un aire aún más sexy si cabe... 'Sólo espero que no lo sienten a mi lado en la cena...'

Allí estaba ella. Una diosa vestida de rojo, arrebatadoramente sensual y, sin embargo, con un aire de ingenuidad e inocencia que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Se sintió tan hipnotizado por su mirada que se sorprendió cuando ella rompió el contacto. El resto de la sala desapareció ante sus ojos, concentrándose sólo en Akane, en su vestido, acariciando sus curvas, la espalda desnuda, cubierta apenas por su larga melena recogida, meciéndose con la corriente y jugueteando con las cintas del vestido. Una visión medio ángel-medio demonio.

Tenía la garganta seca. 'Mejor beber algo...' Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Akane y la saludó. Nunca le había resultado tan difícil decir 'hola, Akane'. Cuando ella se volvió y le sonrió, devolviendo el saludo, casi se le salía el corazón por la boca. 'Qué decir...' Cómo mantener una conversación con tu ex-novia y no morir en el intento. Un gran best-seller, próximamente en su quiosko.

"... Pensé que llevarías un vestido amarillo". Buen comienzo. Al fin y al cabo ella adoraba ese color.

"Dudaba entre éste y el amarillo, pero el rojo me pareció más elegante".

Indudablemente. Además de hacerla parecer de lo más apetitoso...

"Resulta también muy sexy..."- hacía tiempo que su cerebro no le gastaba estas malas pasadas, de decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza . Estaba ya dudando qué hacer para evitar que la sangre llegara al río además de a sus mejillas, cuando Lin lo salvó, quejándose de sus dotes de conquistador. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de que algún metomentodo (y había muchos en el equipo) se interpusiera entre él y alguien, especialmente si ese alguien era una versión de Gilda 'a la Akane'. Al final se decidió por la opción más segura de ir hacia uno de los balcones de la sala a tomar el aire. Si se hubiera quedado con ella, probablemente habría hecho alguna tontería. Tipo agarrarla de la cintura y besarla hasta que lo matara a golpes, casi como el otro día. O algo más que besarla... 'No sería un mal modo de morir...' sonrió para sí. 'Qué más quisiera...'.

Se apoyó sobre el hombro derecho en la pared, dejando la copa en el borde de la balaustrada y se dedicó a contemplar la ciudad. Siete años. Los últimos cuatro dedicados a intentar olvidarla y superar unas puñaladas para las que no había obtenido aún una explicación. Y sólo con verla en ese atuendo había bastado para echar todo su trabajo por la borda.

No, no era sólo eso. Había sido un mes de creciente tortura, de inseguridad, de dudas, de deseo, de rencor, incluso después de saber que no estaba casada. Eso no había cambiado nada. Aún era inaccesible, aún lo hacía sentirse como un niño que pide un juguete extraordinario a sus padres aunque sabe que no se lo van a comprar. Y nunca se libraría de ella. No, mejor dicho, nunca se libraría de su recuerdo, nunca podría dejar de amarla. Y ella... seguiría ignorándolo, como siempre.

No, tampoco como siempre. Hubo un tiempo en que ella estuvo a su lado en cada pelea, animando y curando heridas, incluso arriesgando su pellejo por él. Por qué lo hizo?

La pregunta del millón. Por qué se jugó en un momento determinado la vida por él y luego lo deja plantado en el altar? Dónde habían metido la pata? En qué se habían equivocado? Incluso si al principio había pensado que se debía a su maldición, el reencuentro le había demostrado que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Akane consideraba aquello como una parte más de él.

Honor? La segunda duda que le quedaba era si no le había parecido honorable casarse con él. Dios sabe que su padre había arrastrado el apellido Saotome por el barro durante la mayor parte del aquel maldito viaje.

'Qué hay de malo en mí...?'

"Ranma, no vienes a cenar?" Una voz melodiosa vino a interrumpir sus sombrías meditaciones.

"Um? Shuhan? Perdona, no te había visto". Se dispuso a seguirla, tensándose cuando notó cómo la maquilladora colgaba el brazo del suyo. Suspiró y elevó una plegaria a los cielos para evitar que pasara de ahí y se pusiera pesada. Joder! A veces parecía una versión de Shampoo, sólo que sin esas malditas leyes amazonas. La cena se le iba a hacer muy larga.

Akane ya se había sentado, entre una de las chicas encargadas del vestuario ('cómo se llamaba?') y Chen. Parecía contenta, muy agusto en ese entorno. 'La primera peli en la que participa y ya se ha hecho un hueco entre la gente...'. Sonrió, con un gesto un tanto sarcástico. A él le había costado meses encajar en ese ambiente. Definitivamente, las relaciones públicas eran lo suyo.

A pesar de sus presagios, el evento fue relativamente divertido. Chen estaba empeñado en hacer que Akane se lo pasara bien y relató anécdotas de sus rodajes, de actores con los que había trabajado, cotilleos... Ella por su lado comentó algunas cosas sobre su experiencia en el teatro, incluso haciendo una ligera parodia del teatro kabuki. Se lo estaba pasando pipa. Lo cual quería decir que alguien tenía que meter la pata...

"Tenía entendido que tu autor extranjero favorito era Shakespeare y que habías participado en una antología para un congreso de teatro o algo así, no? -Akane asintió ante el comentario del secretario de producción, exhalaba orgullo por todos los poros-. Sin embargo, me dijeron que te habías negado a participar en una recreación de 'Romeo y Julieta'. No me lo puedo creer. Pero si es su obra más famosa. Hacer de Julieta es el sueño de toda actriz..."

Akane enrojeció y luego palideció. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien contestó por ella...

"Ah, Akane ya hizo ese papel en secundaria. Supongo que no le apetecía repetir."

Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a Ranma, que jugueteaba con una copa de agua, los ojos clavados en el plato. Cualquiera habría notado que había cierta tensión entre los dos desde el inicio del rodaje. Ahora acababa de aumentar un grado más.

"Qué dices?" "Ya hizo ese papel?" "Akane, por qué...?". Las preguntas volaban de un lado a otro, a medio camino entre los dos.

"Tú también participaste en esa obra, Ranma?"

'He abierto la caja de Pandora...' pensó, con un ligero desagrado. 'En fin, me toca apechugar...'

"Sí."

"De verdad? -ése era Chen-. Vaya, no te hubiera imaginado en una obra clásica en la vida..."

"Qué papel hiciste?"

"Romeo."

Esta vez fue Akane la que contestó, también ensimismada en la contemplación de su copa. Las miradas fueron alternativamente del uno al otro. Una suerte que nadie cogiera tortícolis por los giros bruscos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa. Nadie sabía qué decir. Saber que los protas de la peli que estaban haciendo habían ido juntos al mismo instituto es una cosa. Que participaran en 'Romeo y Julieta' le daba un giro radical al asunto. Y cierta escena rodada unos días atrás tomaba un significado diferente. La misma pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de todo el personal: qué había pasado entre los dos?

"Bueno, y qué tal fue la obra?" preguntó al final un valiente.

Silencio.

Ranma estaba a punto de soltar una versión light y cambiar de tema cuando fue interrumpido.

"Fue... fue un absoluto desastre!". Akane rompió a reír a carcajadas, para sorpresa de los demás asistentes. "Ranma... convirtió el escenario en un campo de batalla. Tendríais que haberlo visto, fue demencial." Y siguió riéndose. Resultaba contagioso.

Ante la risa de Akane y un amable codazo de Shuhan, Ranma accedió a intervenir.

"Había otros tres tipos detrás del papel de Romeo, así que los reté a un combate. El que ganara la pelea se quedaría como protagonista..."

"Lo mejor fue... que Ranma no se sabía el papel..."

La carcajada fue generalizada. Incluso Ranma empezó a reír suavemente, mirando de reojo a Akane. Ésta estaba casi llorando de tanto reírse. Una reacción muy diferente de la que había tenido entonces... Claro que también era diferente su propia actitud. En aquel tiempo, la obra le había parecido algo ridícula. Prefería no acordarse de los cambios en el guión... Después de haber visto el film de Zefirelli, había cambiado radicalmente de idea y lamentó no haberse tomado un poco más en serio aquel papel. Quizá las cosas hubieran funcionado de otra forma... 'Vale ya, ya está bien de 'si esto, si lo otro'. El pasado, pasado está'. Cambió la copa de agua por una de vino y se la tragó de golpe.

Para el resto de la mesa, estaba claro que había habido algo entre los dos, no sólo un ligero 'hemos ido juntos a secundaria'. La gran pregunta era el qué. La maquilladora miraba a Akane con un mal disimulado enfado, con un acento posesivo hacia Ranma. El resto de las chicas los miraban a ambos, divertidas, imaginando posibilidades. Los hombres lanzaban puñales con la mirada al pobre Ranma, conscientes de que no tenían nada que hacer...

La llegada del postre evitó que aumentara la tensión, derivando hacia las reposterías regionales, restaurantes y demás banalidades. Se hicieron brindis por el éxito de la película y similares y decidieron dirigirse a la planta baja, a la discoteca, a pasar el rato y disfrutar del karaoke. Afortunadamente, al final optaron por saltarse esa parte.

La música era normalilla, pop, ocasionalmente algo más guitarrero para los hombres, haciendo gala de su rudeza y espíritu rockero, y alguna balada o música latina para las chicas. Ranma esta hipersolicitado, las chicas se lo rifaban entre canción y canción, aunque él siempre procuraba mantener una distancia prudencial entre cuerpos a la hora de bailar (para disgusto de las féminas).

Akane se sentía un poco mareada. Entre el champán y bailar con todos los chicos no tenía claro si tenía sentido del equilibrio o el suelo había decidido unirse también a la fiesta, ondulándose bajo sus pies. Suspiró y se retiró hacia una mesa, buscando un poco de agua, rechazando amablemente las invitaciones a la danza.

'No tenía que haber bebido tanto... Me pregunto cómo llegaré a casa.'

Evitando mirar las tentadoras copas al alcance de la mano, volvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile. Ranma estaba dando una lección magistral de salsa, guiando a... quién era esa afortunada?

'Wow, quién lo hubiera dicho...'

Manejaba a la chica como si fuera una pluma, guiándola a través de diversos pasos, giros y piruetas. El conjunto resultaba tan elegante... y tan condenadamente sensual. Se sentó, dando la espalda a la pista de baile. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al estar en sus brazos y dejarse llevar. Quizá debiera intentar invitarlo ella también...

'Quizá debería irme a casa' razonó el lado medio cuerdo.

'Y perder esta oportunidad?' Perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dió cuenta que había alguien a su lado.

"Akane. Um, Akane...- agitó la mano delante de sus ojos-. Estás bien?"

Por qué cuando uno sueña despierto con alguien, aunque no lo admitirías de forma consciente en la vida, ese alguien se te suele presentar delante, cortándote el sueño y haciéndote sentir super ridículo? Las leyes de Murphy en acción, corolario sobre sueños.

"Estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo." Miró a Ranma brevemente a la cara, girando rápidamente la cabeza.

"Nada serio, supongo"

"Demasiado champán, probablemente." 'Me he puesto como una cuba para reunir el valor de sacarte a bailar yo también... o era para seducirte?'.

"Te apetece bailar?"

PU-PUMP.

El corazón parecía querer salirse de su caja torácica. La música parecía fundirse con sus latidos. Miró al suelo y después hacia su interlocutor. Ranma parecía observarla con curiosidad y... algo de nerviosismo, quizás?

"Si no quieres, no es problema..."

"No, no, me... me encantaría...". Su boca se había adelantado a su cerebro, que parecía estar inmerso en un pantallazo azul. 'Error de sistema. Reinicie su ordenador'. Inconscientemente, adelantó la mano para coger la de Ranma, batallando por un momento si retirarla y marcharse o seguir adelante. Al final, decidió aceptar la invitación, intentando sonreír y que los nervios no se la comieran.

Apenas habían tenido oportunidad de estrechar las manos y situarlas en la posición básica (la de la chica en el hombro del chico, la del chico en la cadera de la chica) cuando el dj decidió cambiar el tono de la fiesta y hacerlo un poco más íntimo, sobre todo para las parejas sobre la pista. Las luces bajaron de tono y una música suave se hizo paso.

'Uh-oh, esta canción me suena de algo...'

Ranma se tensó un momento, transmitiendo esa tensión a la mano de Akane, que lo miró con extrañeza. Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con un gesto de duda, intentó relajarse, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. 'Espero acordarme de matar al dj más tarde...'.

Akane estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tensa como una cuerda llena de ropa. 'Vamos, es sólo un baile, no es como si fueramos a liarnos o nada por el estilo...' 'Ojalá...'. Respirando hondo, se relajó, refugiándose en los brazos de Ranma.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
_

'Cómo he podido llamarla alguna vez fea?'

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_  
_They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance_

'Sin duda, antes los hubiera matado sólo por acercarse a pedirle bailar...'. Ranma había vuelto a tensarse al notar cómo Akane se dejaba caer sobre su pecho, dejándolo sin respiración.

'Sí, ese es Ranma, siempre atrayendo la atención de las chicas…' pensó Akane con cierta melancolía, acercándose a él aún más.

_  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind_

'Demasiado ciego...' 'Demasiado ciega...'

"Hacen buena pareja, no crees?" "Qué suerte tiene Akane, ha sido la única a la que ha sacado directamente..." Aquello sería el cotilleo favorito en el estudio durante los próximos días.

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

'Nunca' 'Jamás'

Al final, los dos decidieron cada uno por su lado disfrutar del baile, deslizando un brazo por el costado y otro sobre el cuello, mientras apoyaba la cabeza bajo la nuez en un caso; Ranma rodeó completamente la cintura de Akane con un brazo, el otro a mitad de la espalda. Los dos tenían los ojos entornados.

Había una sensación de… plenitud? confort? en el abrazo del otro…

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away_

'Sí, si tan sólo me sonriera...'. Pero daba igual. Su corazoncito estaba contento de 1)haber tenido el valor de sacarla a bailar y 2)de disfrutar de la proximidad al abrazarla. 'Pensándolo bien, con esto ya tengo endorfinas para funcionar un rato...' Tampoco era cuestión de dar una sobredosis al cuerpo. Un poquito de Akane ya era una dosis demasiado fuerte. A estas alturas Ranma ya estaba tarareando la canción.

'Tantas veces como me ha cogido en brazos para salvarme de algo o alguien y nunca fijarme en lo a gusto que se está así... qué tonta era, por dios!'

_  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

'completo y absoluto amor...' Akane abrió los ojos ligeramente, mirando a Ranma a la cara. Éste mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, impidéndole perderse en aquellos iris azulados. Parecía el mismo Ranma y sin embargo tan diferente... El Ranma de aquella foto caracterizado de Romeo y el de aquí intentaban superponerse en su mente.

'Sonríe para mí, por favor'

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

'Ojalá estuviéramos los dos realmente solos... Ranma. Quisiera tanto creer que este es el sitio que me corresponde...'

_I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
My lady in red_

_I love you_

La voz se le había quedado atrapada en la garganta tras el ultimo verso. Ranma intentó tragar saliva.

'Es sólo una canción, verdad? Verdad?'

Es asombroso cómo los humanos tendemos hacia el autoengaño, pese a toda evidencia y a toda prueba. Y contra todo sentido y toda lógica, el autoengaño funciona.

'I love you... qué lástima que sólo sea parte de una canción...'. Akane abrió los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo. 'No es más que una ilusión'. Romeo. Un playboy. El adolescente. El adulto. Aquel angelito guardián tenía razón, después de todo. El salto cualitativo era demasiado...

Aún no había terminado ese tema, cuando empezaba a mezclase con el siguiente, un ritmo demasiado acelerado por comparación. El momento roto, los dos se separaron, apenas conectados por las yemas de los dedos, mirándose a los ojos.

'No funcionaría...' 'No funcionaría…'

"Disculpa, Ranma -Akane fue la primera en romper el silencio-, creo que me iré a casa, estoy un poco mareada".

"Quieres que te acompañe?".

Sostenía los dedos de su mano con una delicadeza que veía poco propia de él... 'Sería tan delicado en la cama?' se preguntó a pesar de sí misma. La sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

'Sí!'

"No, gracias, estoy bien. Quédate y diviértete." 'Aunque no quisiera que te diviertieras con otra esta noche... sólo conmigo... qué estoy diciendo?'. Tomó un buen golpe de aire. "Lo siento, Ranma –se mordió ligeramente los labios-, nos veremos mañana en el set." Le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se dirigió al vestuario, despidiéndose de Chen y el resto del equipo. El maestro de armas le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Ranma se había quedado mirando la escena, un poco perdido en el mar de endorfinas generado por apenas unos minutos en compañía de Akane. Estaba tan ensimismado que apenas se dió cuenta de que Shuhan lo estaba sacudiendo.

"Ranma, despierta, hijo... parece que estabas en otro planeta. Quieres tomar una copa conmigo?"

"Ah, lo siento, Shuhan, estaba pensando en algunas cosas...- se acarició la coleta, rascándose la cabeza, en ese gesto de timidez que las chicas encontraban tan irresistiblemente encantador-; una copa? Ah, no, gracias, creo... creo que me voy a ir, estoy un poco cansado. Me disculpas? Nos vemos mañana, vale?"

La maquilladora estaba que trinaba. Primero, Ranma apenas le había hecho caso en toda la noche, luego descubrir lo de su papelito como 'Romeo' en secundaria con aquella... niñata; sólo había conseguido bailar una vez con él y Ranma se había asegurado de mantener una distancia prudencial entre ellos, demasiado amplia para su gusto. Y ahora para terminar la noche, esa... fulana había conseguido que Ranma, 'su' Ranma, la invitara a bailar, una deferencia que no tenía con nadie...

'Akane Tanaka, me las vas a pagar...'.

Akane saltó del taxi corriendo, llave en mano. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándose caer sobre ella. El corazón le latía a cien mil por hora. Se sentía tan... confundida, mareada, agitada, excitada...

"Necesito una ducha bien fría."

Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo junto al bolso encima del sofá. Luego procedió a quitarse los guantes, mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana, mirando los edificios cercanos, las ventanas iluminadas, escenas cotidianas desarrollándose tras los cristales. Había mantenido las luces en el comedor apagadas. Deslizó los dedos hacia las cintas que mantenían el vestido sobre su cuerpo. De repente, el recuerdo de las manos de Ranma sobre su espalda la golpeó, poniéndole la carne de gallina, la sangre en ebullición. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría si fuera Ranma el que le estuviera desabrochando el vestido... Notó como sus pezones se endurecían, haciendo el contacto con la seda del traje insoportable. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se arrancó los lazos, dejando caer el vestido a sus pies, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y abriendo el agua fría al máximo, queriendo apagar a toda costa el fuego en sus entrañas. No era como el otro día.

El contacto del agua helada sobre la piel dolía como si le clavaran miles de agujas por todo el cuerpo, pero al cabo de unos minutos había conseguido aplacar la hoguera que parecía quemarla antes. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, hasta que la temperatura fue más o menos tolerable y se quedó bajo la ducha, sentada, la cabeza sobre las rodillas, los brazos rodeando las piernas. Entre tanta agua deslizándose por su piel, quién hubiera podido distinguir sus lágrimas?

_And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

'Completo y absoluto amor...'

Otra vez circuitos reberverantes. Cómo los odiaba! Pero no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza. En qué demonios estaba pensando, al ir a la cena? Y con ese vestido, ni más ni menos?

"Oh, mierda! Por qué somos tan complicadas las mujeres? Por qué no podemos pensar con nuestro... coño como los tíos piensan con el pene?"

Qué es el amor, al fin y al cabo? No terminaban así todas las grandes declaraciones, 'Romeo y Julieta' incluídos? Echando un polvo. Nada más que eso, por mucha novela y palabrería y pastel de nata y fresa que uno le quisiera echar. Un maldito polvo. Por qué no podía comportarse como un ser humano normal y ceder a los dictados de su cuerpo? Qué beneficios le había reportado seguir los consejos de su cerebro? Estar más sola que la una?

'Un quinto dan en kendo'

Dichosa conciencia.

'Cultura. Algo de madurez. Control. Libertad.'

Control y libertad. Dos conceptos tan contradictorios superficialmente. Y sin embargo... se complementaban tan bien. Una vez que uno es capaz de controlar sus emociones o de dejarlas temporalmente de lado, puede verdaderamente decidir. Qué hacer, qué decir... cualquier cosa. En eso consiste la libertad, al fin y al cabo. Elegir y aceptar las consecuencias. Había elegido ella voluntariamente romperle el brazo a Kazuo? No, se había dejado llevar por la ira y actuado sin pensar. Acaso quería renunciar a eso?

'Completo y absoluto amor...'

Y sin embargo... también echaba de menos a la adolescente, que ignorante (pero fiel practicante) del concepto de 'completo y absoluto amor', se había lanzado a la boca del Orochi a salvar a su prometido...

Hacía tiempo había leído un libro en que uno de los personajes meditaba sobre su propia evolución, recordando las palabras de su padre. Éste le había dado un espejo cuando era pequeño, para que se mirara en él y conservara su imagen, exhortándolo a que, hiciera lo que hiciera, obrara en modo que aquel niño que había sido se sintiese orgulloso de él.

Se habría sentido orgullosa la Akane-niña de entregarse sin más a alguien, fuera éste un playboy o no?

Con toda seguridad, no.

Qué podía hacer, entonces? Ciertamente, las necesidades de una niña y las de una adulta son diferentes...

'Y Ranma?'

Sí, qué pasaba con Ranma? Cuál era el alcance de sus cambios? Estaba más alto, más musculoso, más guapo...

'Necesito agua fría de nuevo...' rió para sus adentros.

También parecía más serio, más distante... no tenía nada que ver con aquel chiquillo que intentaba animarla de cualquier forma, algunas más afortunadas que otras.

Y más arisco respecto a las chicas colgándose del brazo o del cuello. Había aprendido a decir 'no'. Y sin embargo bailaba con ellas sin que le planteara ningún problema.

Qué quedaba de aquel adolescente del que había estado 'completa y absolutamente enamorada'? Podía... conectar con el adulto, incluso de una forma tan extraña como cuando estaban prometidos?

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados.

'Me dejará conectar con él?'

Respiró profundamente. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

'Tengo que tentar a la suerte... no sé cómo, pero tengo que hacerlo'

Abrió el grifo del agua fría, dejando que ésta se deslizara por su piel, liberando tensiones, mientras rumiaba este nuevo proyecto.

Ranma cerró la puerta de su apartamento, tirando la chaqueta sobre una silla. Había venido andando desde el restaurante, un paseo de unos cuantos kilómetros. Se había dedicado a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna, acercándose al puerto, desviándose por los bajos fondos de la ciudad. No temía por su seguridad. Había gente por allí que lo conocía, bien de los viajes con su padre, bien por su cuenta y riesgo. Eso le proporcionaba un 'salvoconducto' en caso de que alguna banda decidiera tomarlo por un turista incauto y atracarlo. La primera vez que había aterrizado en esta ciudad algunos de esos aprendices de matones habían intentado robarle, para encontrarse noqueados los que menos y con un brazo o pierna rotos o echando en falta algún diente aquellos que habían persistido. El hecho de que no presentara denuncias contra ninguno le había granjeado algunas simpatías. Hao era una prueba de ello. Y a su vez le había salvado la vida. Los torneos de lucha callejera también habían hecho su papelito en ese sentido. Incluso había intentado reformar a algunos de los más jóvenes, enseñando algunas cosas del 'código del guerrero'. Al final lo había dejado, no se veía como mesías y uno o dos había empleado técnicas suyas para seguir robando, dejándole un sabor bastante amargo a cambio.

La nube en la que se había dejado llevar se había desvanecido, devolviéndolo a su estado habitual de paseo al borde del precipicio. Suspiró, elevando la cabeza y mirando al techo, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

'The lady in red...' Se había pasado todo el rato desde que dejara el local tarareando aquella maldita canción. Al principio, le había sentado bien, notando el flujo de endorfinas recorriendo todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, dejándolo en un estado de feliz atontamiento. 'Lástima que luego el bajón sea tan drástico...'. Un vistazo a su casa provisional le recordaba su realidad. Un piso desierto. Un ocupante solitario. 'Como los lobos... quizá debería aullarle a la luna'.

Se quitó la corbata, tirándola hacia una silla. Apenas si se fijó si había caído allí o no. Qué importaba? Al fin y al cabo, siempre se sentía un poco ridículo en esos trajes de pingüino. Incluso aunque Ada le hubiera asegurado que le quedaba como un guante y que debería lucir el palmito más a menudo, simplemente... no se sentía cómodo. Cómo puedes ponerte a pelear en uno de esos trajes si tienes que preocuparte de que no se arrugue? Y mucho menos que sufra algún corte o similares...

Miró hacia la ventana. Tenía suerte de haber conseguido ese apartamento, a pesar de lo pequeño que era. Por lo menos tenía ventanas y luz natural, un milagro en una ciudad en expansión sobre sus cenizas. Había luna creciente. De pronto recordó el pensamiento de antes, sobre aullarle a la luna. Le apetecía gritar. Hasta quedarse ronco. Hasta destrozarse las cuerdas vocales.

'The lady in red...' Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita canción que su cerebro se empeñaba en recordarle. La primera vez que lo oyó le había parecido un tema normalito, ideal para aprender inglés, sencilla, corta y sin muchas palabras raras. Ahora esa mujer de rojo... no, esa dama de rojo, tenía cara, nombre y apellidos.

Akane...

Había disfrutado de aquellos tres minutos con la dama de rojo en sus brazos. Tres minutos con ella en brazos y se habia sentido tocar el cielo. Como si la parte que le faltara para ser él mismo hubiera vuelto...

Era eso. Akane se había convertido en parte de él durante su estancia en su casa. Cuando la protegía, se protegía a sí mismo. Cuando luchaba por ella, luchaba por sí mismo. Cuando se peleaba con ella, peleaba también contra sí. Era… una extraña forma de egoísmo, de instinto de supervivencia, de autoprotección. Cuando ella sonreía, también él se sentía sonreír. Si la veía llorando, una parte de él también lloraba. Se sentía hermoso en la medida en que ella era hermosa… aunque no siempre se lo dijera. Cuando lo dejó tirado, una parte de él se fue con ella. Una parte de su orgullo, de su autoconfianza, de sus sueños, de su visión de sí mismo. Durante tres minutos había recobrado esa parte, enriquecida por siete años de separación, en forma de mujer, sustituyendo a la niña de la que se había enamorado.

Estaba verdaderamente hermosa con ese vestido. Y sexy... Se preguntaba si Akane era consciente del efecto que tenía sobre los hombres. En secundaria, llevaba a todos los chicos de cabeza. Y eso que era una marimacho que escondía sus atractivos con unas ropas que no la favorecían en nada... salvo cuando les dedicaba alguna patada alta, claro. Y ahora que la veía desarrollada (y cómo...), enfundada en un traje de noche que le quedaba como una segunda piel... le hacía hervir la sangre. Había chicas atractivas asistiendo a la cena, pero el interés del personal masculino (al menos, el heterosexual) se había concentrado en una sola persona.

Akane...

Todos, sin excepción, la habían sacado a bailar. Había observado los movimientos de todos y cada uno de ellos. Akane los mantenía a raya, bailando junto a ellos o apenas apoyando las manos en su acompañante ocasional...

Y sin embargo, cuando empezó a sonar aquel tema, se ciñó a su abrazo, invadiendo su espacio personal. Tampoco es que se fuera a quejar, todo lo contrario. Le puedes negar a alguien que ha invadido y conquistado hasta el último rincón de tu alma apenas un poco de espacio físico? Si hubiera tenido más espacio personal, lo habría puesto a sus pies…

Eso era lo que lo ponía de ese temperamento tan... lobuno. Tres minutos en sus brazos y había convertido al mejor practicante de artes marciales de Asia en un montón de gelatina. Y no podía impedirlo. Como el primer día que la vió, todo había sido 'veni, vidi, vinci'. Ni Julio César había sido tan rápido.

'Ahora comienza el descenso al infierno. Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad...'. El sarcasmo se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él. Ya no sabía cómo ponerse en el sillón, si sentado, acostado, de lado, tirado simplemente... Tiró los zapatos al aire y se desabrochó el chaleco, apoyándose contra el respaldo, las piernas recogidas, como en la postura del loto. Se examinó las uñas, las manos, los nudillos. La temperatura de la habitación era alta, pero sentía frío, el frío de haber perdido de nuevo una parte de sí. Refugió la cara entre las manos, apretando los párpados, intentando bloquear el mundo exterior. Lástima que su mundo interior fuera aún más crudo.

Akane Tanaka. Tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta de la Akane Tendo que conocía. Evasiva. Tangible. Irascible. Risueña. Lejana. Cálida. Fiera. Dulce. Agresiva. Controlada. Ingenua. Irónica. Una niña. Una mujer. En esencia, eran la misma persona. La misma chica con una sonrisa capaz de desarmar al más duro, quemando la piel y todo lo que encuentra a su paso, dejando un hueco a la altura del corazón que quiere ser llenado a cualquier precio. Podía hacerle sentir a uno en la cima del mundo o en el fondo de la fosa de las Marianas.

Fuerte.

Vulnerable.

Odiosamente vulnerable. Como si todo él no fuera más que un punto débil, que podría deshacerse en mil pedazos sólo con tocarlo. Ni siquiera el 'punto debilitante' de Happosai era tan chungo.

'Todo me estaba yendo bien... por qué tiene que aparecer de pronto y romperme todos los esquemas? Ahora que había casi conseguido mantener su recuerdo más o menos enterrado. No tenía que haber aceptado esta peli...'

Estiró los brazos, haciendo crujir los nudillos y las muñecas, intentando soltar la tensión.

'Ni siquiera sé por qué me han llamado... al menos ella es una profesional, pero yo soy un negado con esto de actuar...'. Actuar. Ésa era la clave. Engañar. Pretender... 'qué exactamente? Que no la amo? No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabría cómo. Los del estudio no están ciegos. Y después de lo de esta noche, prácticamente todo el mundo estará haciendo cábalas sobre nosotros.'

Como si no las hubieran hecho después de la escena del beso... los comentarios de los cámaras y los secundarios en el vestuario habían sido de lo más variopinto, groseros los más suaves, los más fuertes...

Y Akane... ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara... dios, debía sentir verdadero asco de él. El baile... tanta proximidad era el resultado de la bebida, no un genuino deseo de abrazarlo. Acaso no lo había dicho así ella misma?

Qué ciego había estado! Por qué demonios la había sacado a bailar? Acaso no estaba claro que no quería nada con él? Inconscientemente, se erizó como un gato.

Y qué? Él tampoco quería nada que ver con ella. Qué había hecho por él sino atormentarlo desde el día en que la conoció?

Se mordió el labio, tocando con la punta de la lengua la herida que ella le había causado. Una herida más...

'Nunca más. No dejaré que me vuelvas a hacer daño nunca más...'

--------------------

B.S.O.

Soul to squeeze lyrics, by Red Hot chili peppers

Boulevard of broken dreams – Green day

Be my escape – Relient K

je t'aime - Lara Fabian

she- Elvis costello

lady in red – Chris de Burgh

love is strog - Rolling Stones

Cómo dueles en los labios – Maná

N.A.

Match 3 equivalente a 3 veces la velocidad de transmisión del sonido en el aire, 340m/s x 3; una bonita taquicardia, en resumen.

Kawaiikunai en alguna parte (no recuerdo dónde) leí que esta sería la transcripción en romaji correcta del apelativo que da Ranma a Akane. Kawaikune sería el adjetivo que utilizaría una persona iletrada o al menos que habla mal, poco preocupado de la gramática, como sería el caso del Ranma que llega a casa de los Tendo al principio. Imagino que en siete años, aparte de aprender inglés y cantonés, es capaz de aprender a hablar el japonés correctamente también. Como ya dije anteriormente, no hay una traducción acertada de kawaii, y lo mismo vale para kawaiikunai/kawaikunai.

La edad del pavo inicio de la adolescencia, cuando uno se da cuenta de que el otro sexo existe y empieza a hacerle caso... Aunque se asocia al periodo adolescente, alguna gente la pasa mucho después.

pantallazo es una expresión que se usa mucho en España entre los usuarios de Windows, cuando se queda la pantalla de color azul y sale el típico mensajito "Error de sistema ... (una larga retahíla de números y letras), acompañado de 'Pulse cualquier tecla' o 'CTRL + ALT + SUPR' y por supuesto de las típicas alusiones a la familia de Bill Gates.

'complete and utter love' me jugaría el cuello (no literalmente, gracias) a que la mejor traducción posible no es 'completo y absoluto/total amor', de hecho en castellano suena fatal y sin embargo en inglés la expresión tiene algún matiz que la hace... atractiva; traducir canciones es muy difícil, por eso las que están escritas en inglés prefiero dejarlas así; en el próximo capítulo igual hago una excepción, porque pondré una en francés, muy, muy bonita. Si creéis que no es necesario, me lo decís.

La cita ' hiciera lo que hiciera, obrara en modo que aquel niño que había sido se sintiese orgulloso de él' no es literal (no tengo el original a mano), pero está sacada de un libro de fantasía no demasiado malo (no todo el mundo puede ser Tolkien) llamado 'Guerreros de invierno'. Sólo por esa cita merece la pena leérselo.

La fosa de Las Marianas es una fosa oceánica situada en la costa de Japón (creo) con algo más de 10.000 metros de profundidad.


	8. Ch 6 Attacca

CH6. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. ATTACCA.

DESCARGO. Los personajes de la serie 'Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y cualquiera que ostente los derechos de reproducción. Los demás personajes y circunstancias (incluída la película) son obra mía.

N.A.1. Para que no nos perdamos: los diálogos entre Ranma y Akane se producen en japonés; el resto, mezcla de inglés y cantonés.

N.A. 2. No hacéis los deberes... la fosa de Las Marianas no está en la costa de Japón (lo comprobé después de mandar esto a ffnet en lugar de antes...). Y por cierto, en mi tierra decimos 'donde Cristo perdió el gorro/la vara/las alpargatas' indistintamente. Irreverentes que somos.

N.A. 3. Tengo que pediros tres pequeños favores.

1. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Conseguid como podáis la canción 'Requiem pour un fou' de Lara Fabian y Johnny Halliday. Es una canción bellísima, para escucharla hacia el final del segundo acto.

2. Tened piedad conmigo, la acción no es mi fuerte. La segunda escena va a requerir un esfuerzo de imaginación considerable por vuestra parte. Recordad también cuando érais pequeñitos y teníais una pataleta por algo (enfado, cabreo) y cómo incluso siendo algo más adultos todavía tenemos ataques de esos... Y, por último, tened en cuenta que Akane tiene ahora una ventaja técnica y táctica...

3. Espero que el capítulo os sorprenda. Eso sí, no afiléis los cuchillos cuando lleguéis al final.

Adelante con la historia.

ACTO I. ESCENA I. ESCALADA LIBRE.

La noche había sido... extraña. Y demasiado larga. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado ojo. Tan pronto como abandonó la bañera, se vistió y salió a la calle, simplemente a caminar, sin rumbo. Algo a lo que le había tomado gusto desde aquel viaje a Aomori... Caminó de forma mecánica durante horas, por bulevares iluminados y llenos de vida y por callejones oscuros de aire viciado, tal y como lo hiciera entonces. Sencillamente, no sabía qué hacer. Estas luchas intestinas entre el cuerpo y la mente suelen dejarlo a uno bastante cansado. Caminar a veces ayudaba, a veces no. La única ventaja era que las luces de la ciudad llamaban su atención y la desviaban de aquella lucha que ya empezaba a resultarle agobiante.

Una vez, hacía tiempo, Tanaka-san le había dicho que el ser humano se asemeja a un carruaje tirado por caballos. El conductor era la mente, el carruaje el cuerpo y los caballos, los deseos y los instintos. Si los tres funcionaban en armonía, el viaje era relativamente cómodo y placentero. Si se dejaba dominar a los caballos, éstos se desbocarían y casi con toda probabilidad, el carruaje volcaría. Y si dominaba el conductor, apenas habría nunca nada de movimiento.

'Quizá me excedo demasiado en el papel de conductor' meditó, un deje de amargura en la sonrisa.

Esa noche había estado dispuesta a dejar a los caballos tomar el mando. Los dioses sabían que les hacía falta un poco de libertad! Aunque quizá no fuera por las razones apropiadas...

'Soy una persona de extremos'

De adolescente se dejaba llevar por esos malditos caballos, exhibiendo un comportamiento irracional e inmaduro para su edad. Y ya mayorcita se pasa al bando contrario, dominado por una razón encorsetada.

Cómo encontrar el punto de equilibrio?

Quién podría extrañarse de que no pudiera dormir?

Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de meterse en alguna pelea o apalear algún saco de arena o un muñeco de bambú. No iba a funcionar esta vez. Uno puede llegar a veces a un punto en el que el cansancio es tal que no puede dormir ni descansar de ninguna manera, aumentando el agobio progresivamente hasta que intervenga algún factor externo tan fuerte que rompiera la dinámica.

'Si no encuentro algo pronto en un par de días tendré unas ojeras de palmo...'

Siguió caminando, sentándose finalmente en un banco en un parque, los primeros rayos de sol iluminando los árboles y los cuidados parterres. Había un grupo de personas mayores, haciendo estiramientos.

'Practicantes de tai-chi'

No se equivocaba. En apenas unos minutos habían comenzado con algunos ejercicios para movilizar el chi, siguiendo luego con un kata. Mirarlos resultaba relajante. En otro momento se habría unido a ellos, pero en esta ocasión no sacaría provecho alguno de ello. Permaneció allí durante un tiempo considerable, perdida en cada movimiento, ignorante de las hordas de trabajadores que salían de sus casas para ir al trabajo, el tráfico en hora punta, el ajetreo de la estación de metro cercana...

Cuando terminaron un kata con espadas, pareció despertar por fin del encantamiento, mirando a su alrededor como quien se acaba de levantar de la cama. Por la posición del sol coligió que era tarde. Muy tarde.

Echó a correr, hacia su apartamento, esquivando o saltando sobre la gente, sobre puestos de comida ambulante, algún coche inoportuno que se cruzaba en su camino...

-------------------------------

Dos horas tarde. Y encima empezaban con una escena suya...

Chen la miró reprobador, señalando con un gesto el reloj, mientras el resto del equipo la contemplaba con un aire a medio camino entre el fastidio y la indiferencia. Sin embargo, la reacción más... peculiar vino de Ranma...

"Niña, hay gente que trabaja aquí y se toma en serio lo que hace. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es respetarnos. No eres una megaestrella para permitirte el lujo de llegar tarde" y se dio media vuelta.

Se quedó petrificada. La lógica réplica 'Y tú sí lo eres?' tardó demasiado tiempo en hacerse paso por su cerebro como para que el destinatario pudiera oírla. Aturdida, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al resto del personal, para disculparse. No tenía que echarle teatro al asunto, realmente se sentía fatal por retrasar a todo el mundo... Para colmo, aún tendría que aguantar la sesión de maquillaje. La chica que se había sentado a su lado la noche anterior estaba liada con el peinado de Nube, dando los últimos retoques. Y la otra maquilladora que solía trabajar con ella también estaba ocupada. Eso dejaba a Shu-han libre... Reprimió una mueca de disgusto. Por alguna razón (quizá porque iba detrás de Ranma a la mínima ocasión?)... le caía mal. Y tenía la vaga sensación de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Apenas si habían cruzado palabra en todo el tiempo. La maquilladora se limitaba a ignorarla y ella por su parte tampoco se sentía en la obligación de serle simpática.

'En fin, cuanto antes empiece...'

Se dirigió hacia ella, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser cordial. La otra contestó con apenas un ademán para que se sentara en aquella especie de potro de tortura que era el sillón de maquillaje. Una vez sentada, la maquilladora le levantó de golpe el mentón, tan bruscamente que le hizo polvo el cuello. Se mordió los labios.

'Este día se me va a hacer muy largo...'

Pero que tía más bruta! Parecía que le estuviera limpiando la cara con papel de lija! Y ese pincel tan basto y desfigurado... no pretendería dibujar la silueta del ojo con eso...

"Mantén quieto el párpado o no podré hacer mi trabajo"

Maldita sea. La estaba tratando como a una niña... Como si no hubiera tenido que aguantar sesiones de maquillaje profesionales en Japón... Se forzó a seguir las instrucciones, resistiendo todo tipo de embates, incluso rimmel en el ojo, que casi la hizo llorar. El peinado no fue mucho mejor. Tironeó de su melena durante lo que le parecieron horas en cualquier forma imaginable, y todo para hacer un sencillo moño que incluso ella misma podría haber hecho en dos minutos. Pero el colmo fue el polvo de arroz... espolvoreado de cualquier manera y yendo a parar a la nariz y los ojos. El rimmel se puede tolerar hasta cierto punto, pero el polvo de arroz... esa sensación desecante y picajosa a la vez... casi le daban a uno ganas de sacarse los ojos. Intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, mordiéndose las mejillas, los labios... Era demasiado y acabó echándose a llorar, restregándose los ojos con los dedos.

"Oh, maldita sea! Todo mi trabajo echado a perder!" gritó Shu-han, malhumorada, tirando la toalla que cubría el vestido de Akane al suelo.

Ante la explosión, Chen se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

"Qué ocurre?"

"Y yo qué sé! De pronto esta niñata se ha echado a llorar y ha estropeado toda la sesión de maquillaje. Como si no tuviéramos bastante con las dos horas de retraso que ha provocado..." hablaba en cantonés, deliberadamente, consciente del pobre nivel de Akane en este lenguaje.

"Qué te ha pasado, Akane?" preguntó Chen en inglés, intentando ser cortés para contrarrestar el acento venenoso de Shu-han.

"Me ha... me ha entrado polvo de arroz en el ojo" contestó entre sollozos. "Me han maquillado muchas veces, pero nunca me había pasado antes..."

"Estás insinuando que es culpa mía?" preguntó Shu-han, agresiva, cambiando al inglés.

Chen se agachó, intentando mirar a los ojos de Akane. La cogió del mentón, levantándoselo ligeramente.

"No tiene nada que ver con que hayas llegado tarde o tengas resaca o algo así, verdad?"

"No, Chen, te lo juro, me ha -hics- caído un montón de polvo de arroz. Y pica horrores..."

Por los ojos inyectados en sangre, verdaderamente uno debía creer lo que decía. Por mucho que uno llore, no consigue tan fácilmente ese nivel de irritación.

"No te preocupes, Akane, ve y lávate la cara. Y no te restriegues los ojos o lo empeorarás aún más. Ya pensaré algo y recuperaremos el tiempo como sea, vale? No ha pasado nada"

Vió como Akane se levantaba, alejándose hacia la sección de vestuario, sacudida por el hipo, y pasó a mirar a la maquilladora, interrogante. Esta aún parecía irritada... Suspiró. Estas cosas eran el pan de cada día en sus comienzos, se suponía que ahora trabajaba con profesionales... Se llevó los dedos al entrecejo, frunciéndolo ligeramente.

"Vamos a seguir con esta escena, un par de páginas más adelante. Vamos, chicos. Quiero veros en movimiento YA!"

rodaje 

"Vamos, Roble, sabes que tengo razón. No puedes mantenerla encerrada en su habitación para siempre. Tiene que mantener al menos sus relaciones con los vecinos más cercanos. Y tarde o temprano tú también tendrás que hacer lo mismo en calidad de nuevo señor."

"Ntsch, qué quieres que haga? Lo único que quería era acabar con el tirano, no ponerme en su lugar! Y menos cargarme con su hija... Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaría casada ya y amargándole la existencia a otro pobre mortal!"

"Vamos, no seas duro con ella, es una buena persona..."

"Buena persona?"

"Intentó ayudarte..."

"Llamas ayuda a aquello? Sí, quizá debería darle las gracias, sobre todo por la paliza que me dieron aquellos desgraciados una vez que se marchó! Es una suerte que conserve la vida aún. Si no llegas a aparecer tú..."

"Intentó ayudarte en la que creyó que sería la mejor manera, dando una orden directa. Ella no tiene la culpa de que los soldados de su padre no la tomaran en serio en aquel momento... También se interesó por saber qué había sido de ti y por anunciarte el castigo sobre aquel capitán. No puedes negar su buena voluntad."

"El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones..."

"Y cuáles son las tuyas ahora? -lo miró directamente a los ojos-. No habías pensado nada para después del asalto al castillo, verdad? Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo. Esto se está desmandando -le puso la mano en el brazo, apretando ligeramente-. Roble, todo esto lo empezaste por tu padre y por tu hermana. Cómo puedes permitir que algunos de los hombres abusen de las mujeres que vivían aquí? Se suponía que queríais acabar con todo eso y de momento lo único que ha cambiado ha sido la gente que está en la situación de abusar de su fuerza y su poder..."

"Yo no tengo poder sobre nadie..."

"Oh? Convencer a todos esos campesinos y leñadores de unirse para tirar por tierra al daimyo y su ejército requiere poder. Y enseñarles a defenderse y a luchar también. Si pudiste convencerlos de iniciar un ataque casi suicida, puedes también convencerlos de la necesidad de volver a la normalidad. El arroz no se planta solo. Y las reservas del castillo no durarán mucho con este derroche."

"No me sermonees, Nube, no estoy de humor..."

"Haz lo que quieras, Roble. Voy a hablar con ella e intentar reestablecer la vida normal por aquí mientras tú te dedicas a contemplar el horizonte y esperar que la muerte venga a invitarte a un paseo..."

---------------------

Bien, el día de rodaje se había salvado al final. No podía soportar estar un minuto más allí, con Akane entre bastidores observando cada movimiento, cada palabra, hablando... no, cuchicheando con Chen y haciendo comentarios, probablemente sobre la calidad de la interpretación. Contrajo las manos con fuerza. Se sentía como Roble, al fin y al cabo, frustrado, indeciso, rabioso... hubiera querido sentirse indiferente, pero no podía tener ese alivio.

Ranma cogió su mochila y se largó del estudio sin saludar a nadie.

"Qué le pasa a ese tío? Demasiado tiempo sin echar un polvo?" preguntó uno de los cámaras mientras los demás reían.

"Creo que no se ha tomado bien que la chica nueva le diera calabazas... No te fijaste en lo de anoche?" contestó un técnico de sonido.

"Diez puntos para Akane. Me alegro de que no todas caigan en sus redes a la primera..."

"Venga, Shien, no te gustaría estar en sus zapatos, incluso aunque Akane le haya dicho que no? - apuntó otro de los técnicos-. Aunque le falle una, tiene otra docena de chicas con mirada de cordero degollado pendientes de él..."

"Qué suerte tiene el cabrón". Los demás asintieron ante el comentario.

---------------------

De vuelta al viaje aéreo, a disfrutar de la solidez de los tejados, del techo del tren, de verjas y puentes. Incluso habiendo dormido poco, estaba demasiado quemado para tomar el tren o un taxi y volver a la isla. Tenía que luchar contra la tentación de golpear los postes eléctricos o teléfonicos a su paso. Quería descargar adrenalina, no provocar un accidente. El panorama que se pintaba aquella tarde era el de pasarla en el gimnasio de Tsao, disfrutando de una ronda amorosa con algún saco de arena.

Una vez allí, se dedicó con furia a su cita para la tarde. Tsao lo miraba desde el ring, un ojo en sus muchachos y otro en Ranma. Nunca lo había visto así. Completamente fuera de control. No era una visión agradable... Encogió los hombros con una mueca de dolor. Aquel saco de arena había aguantado dos minutos de aquella embestida... El segundo saco recibió el mismo tratamiento. Al tercer saco desparramado sobre el suelo, los demás boxeadores pararon lo que estaban haciendo, rodeando a Ranma que seguía con su rutina. Había un aire de... sorpresa, pero también algo de miedo en sus facciones. 'Espero que no se le ocurra pelear contra mí...' se hizo eco en varios cerebros simultáneamente. Una vez abatido el cuarto, levantó la vista, buscando un nuevo objetivo. Se hizo el vacío a su alrededor a la velocidad de la luz. Muchos decidieron que ya habían tenido bastante por aquella tarde...

Ardía en llamas. La rabia lo consumía mientras atacaba todo lo que su pusiera a tiro hasta llegar a un punto en que no sabía qué golpeaba exactamente, un saco de arena, un maniquí, a sí mismo, Akane... no, no Akane, tan sólo lo que sentía por ella...

Akane era su punto débil. Y qué hace un artista marcial con sus puntos débiles? Golpearlos. Golpear, golpear, golpear hasta que dejas de sentir dolor. Eso era lo único que quería. Acabar con el dolor. Incluso si tenía que reducir a cenizas todo aquello de sí mismo que anhelaba a Akane...

---------------------

Oh, mierda! Podía ser su parte humana tan sumamente estúpida? Cómo renunciaba e incluso alejaba a esa hembra cuando estaba a punto de conseguirla? No habían estado la noche anterior cortejándose? Qué era, si no, ese vaivén al ritmo de un ruido extraño? No era eso lo que los humanos consideraban el cortejo previo al apareamiento? El jaguar rugía de desesperación, intentando sacar a aquel niño tonto del sendero a la ruina mientras que se veía sujetado por el guerrero...

El felino se guiaba por unos pocos instintos básicos: amor, odio, hambre, dolor, sexo. El jaguar sabía perfectamente qué es lo que le gustaba y lo que no; no tenía problemas a la hora de llenar su estómago; huía o se enfrentaba a lo que le provocaba dolor... la única parte que no tenía cubierta era la reproducción. Y ahora que había encontrado a SU hembra... no podía convencer a su parte humana de lo que les convenía a ambos?

Aquella parte estaba más allá de la razón...

-------------------

El día siguiente no fue mucho mejor. Akane evitó directamente a Shuhan y se puso en las manos de otra maquilladora. Estaba nerviosa. Apenas había conseguido dormir unas horas, incluso después de haber estado estudiando cantonés y leyendo en voz alta el guión hasta conseguir corregir la mayoría de sus defectos de pronunciación y entonación. No había ayudado mucho. Al final, el único remedio que hizo algo por ella fue un vaso de leche caliente y un baño... para quedarse dormida en la bañera y levantarse con un dolor de espalda horroroso.

Una vez arreglado tanto el pelo como el maquillaje, se dejó ayudar por una de las chicas de vestuario con el pesado kimono. Otra vez debía montar a caballo... Después de aquel accidente, no le hacía maldita la gracia. Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, evitando por los pelos besar el tatami.

"Joder, Akane, eres más torpe que un toro en una tienda de porcelana! No te enseñaron a andar en la guardería?"

Akane cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Se estaba rifando una bofetada y alguien cuyo nombre empezaba por R llevaba todas las papeletas...

Con la mayor dignidad que pudo reunir, se levantó tranquilamente y alisó la ropa, eliminando el polvo. Con qué podía haber tropezado? Por un momento hubiera jurado que había sido el pie de alguien. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Shuhan se alejaba en otra dirección, contoneando la cadera, la cabeza elevada en un gesto de altivez. Suspiró. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era ignorarlos, tanto a Ranma como a esa estúpida. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que tuviera claro aún cómo afrontar el tema de la caza...

rodaje 

La comitiva formada por dos campesinos pertrechados con el uniforme de la guardia, Nube y Tormenta se acercó a la residencia de sus vecinos más cercanos. Un niño pequeño salió corriendo al avistarlos, hasta llegar a la altura de una señora mayor, que revisaba algunos cestos de verdura. Ante el saludo del niño, levantó la vista y sonrió, esperando a que se acercaran hasta su posición y haciendo una reverencia.

"Bienvenida, Tormenta. Esperaba tu visita -si se extrañó del aspecto de sus acompañantes, no lo dejó entrever-. Te apetece caminar a mi lado? Podemos hablar mientras llegamos al castillo."

Nube la miraba con cierta extrañeza, volviendo la cabeza hacia Tormenta, interrogativa.

"Disculpe, Nube, olvidé hacer las presentaciones adecuadas -comentó en un tono tenso-. Esta es la señora Sauce. Ha sido como una madre para mí. Señora Sauce, esta es Nube, mi antigua nodriza."

Nube frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. Una noble, vistiendo ropas de campesina e incluso un sombrero de paja de arroz? Y con las manos manchadas de barro... No era algo que uno viera todos los días.

Tormenta desmontó, abrió una pequeña sombrilla y caminó hasta donde se hallaba su anfitriona, arreglando las mangas del kimono y los bordes de éste para no arrastrarlo por el suelo e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la señora. Caminaron juntas unos pasos, la escolta a apenas unos metros de distancia.

"Estás un poco pálida, hija mía. Hay algo que te inquieta?"

Tormenta bajó la cabeza, levemente, abriendo la boca para decir algo... y dudar.

"Yo... necesito ayuda...- murmuró, intentando que su voz fuera audible tan sólo para su mentora -. Ha... ha oído algo sobre lo que ha pasado en las tierras de mi familia?"

"Algunos campesinos me dijeron que habían visto fuego, varios incendios incluso, y algún soldado caído, al igual que un puñado de campesinos. Ha habido alguna revuelta?"

"... ha sido una masacre. Los campesinos se levantaron en armas y pasaron a cuchillo a toda la guarnición -tragó saliva con dificultad - fue... el último día que estuve aquí de visita... Cuando llegué, tenían a mi padre rodeado y amenazaban con matar a mi hermanito. Los dos soldados que me acompañaban murieron atravesados por unas flechas antes de que me diera cuenta..."

"Querida... -le puso una mano en el brazo- ha debido ser horrible para ti... Qué ha sido de tu padre?"

Tormenta tomó aire, intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

"Creo... creo que está a salvo, en algún fuera del feudo... Hice... hice un trato con los asaltantes..."

"Qué clase de trato?"

"Tuve... que aceptar el matrimonio con el caudillo del grupo para salvarlos..."

"No habrá...?" se llevó una mano hacia la cara, tapando apenas la boca, una expresión de vivo horror en sus ojos.

"No, no me ha tocado... por ahora -estiró los labios, en un gesto de amargura - creo que he sido la única... Una de las concubinas de mi padre se suicidó anoche. Aquello se está cayendo en pedazos. Y no sé qué hacer! La primera noche... pensé en matarlo, pero eso me habría dejado a más de cuarenta hombres con los que pelear... No importa lo mucho que haya entrenado, no soy tan buena. Y estoy desarmada. Tan sólo tengo un puñal. Y mi nodriza lo sabe. Siempre me está vigilando..."

"Has hecho bien en esperar y venir a verme... Correr hacia tu muerte no habría solucionado ningún problema..."

"Les importa que les acompañe en el paseo?" les interrumpió Nube. Su presencia había pasado casi inadvertida.

"Oh, Nube... -exclamó una cada vez más pálida Tormenta- No, en absoluto, acompáñanos, por favor" le indicó que se situara a su lado, quedando la joven novia en medio.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, tormenta con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, Nube espiándola por el rabillo del ojo, Sauce recorriendo los campos, las casas, la gente que la saludaba, con la mirada.

"El otoño se acerca. Cómo van las cosechas en vuestras tierras?"

"Ah... realmente, no lo sé... últimamente no he prestado mucha atención... el administrador... ha muerto recientemente."

"El próximo invierno podría ser duro si no conseguís mantener un cierto orden en las tareas del campo. No deberías hablar con tu señor?"

Tormenta la miró, consternada... y un poco traicionada. Nube se sentía ciertamente picada por la curiosidad.

"Mi señor?" Tormenta frunció el ceño. Esto... no era el tipo de ayuda que esperaba recibir...

"Creo que deberíais sentaros y hablar sobre el futuro de vuestra gente, evitar viejos vicios... Oh, ya hemos llegado, enviaré a mi sirvienta a por un poco de té. Sentaos, por favor" invitó la matrona, señalando unos cojines.

Degustaron el té sin cruzar una palabra. Tormenta mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose únicamente en la tarea de saborear la bebida caliente. Finalmente, los abrió. No podía soportar aquel silencio ni un minuto más. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, plegando las mangas del kimono y adoptando un aspecto lo más sereno posible.

"Cómo está vuestro hijo?"

"Oh, está en compañía de su instructor, en el patio. Está aprendiendo a a manejar la katana. A sus ocho años, es difícil mantenerlo mucho tiempo interesado en literatura o los pequeños problemas de la economía doméstica- la señora sonrió beatíficamente-. Pero es esencial que aprenda un poco de todo, incluso a cultivar o a manejar una hoz. Cómo, si no, podría entender a sus vasallos cuando éstos le plantearan un problema? El uso de las armas o los látigos no es la solución a la mayoría de éstos."

Nube estaba desconcertada, la mirada oscilante entre su ahijada y aquella señora. El hijo de un señor feudal, aprendiendo a trabajar el campo...?

"Tormenta! -Una pequeña bola con brazos se lanzó sobre ella, cogiéndole las manos-. Has venido a jugar conmigo, verdad? Ahora podemos..."

"Aliso, ahora no, por favor -la respuesta de la madre había sido muy rápida, Nube arqueó las cejas-, Tormenta sólo ha venido a hacer una visita de cortesía. Salúdala y continúa con tus estudios"

"Sí, madre" el niño hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

"Es un chiquillo travieso. Cómo era Tormenta a su edad?" preguntó cordialmente Sauce, sirviendo un poco más de té.

Unas horas más tarde, Tormenta y sus guardas abandonaban el castillo, de vuelta a casa. Nube no dejaba de observar a su protegida, que se limitaba a mirar el suelo, como preocupada.

"Y bien? -preguntó al fin-. Qué vas a hacer, Tormenta?"

Esta levantó la cabeza rápidamente, un poco sacudida por la interrupción.

"Hacer? Sobre qué?"

"El futuro de tus tierras"

"Dejaron de pertenecer a mi familia hace unos días, por si no lo recuerdas..."

Nube sacudió la mano, como quitándole importancia a aquellas escaramuzas.

"Igual que dejó de pertenecer al antiguo daimyo antes de que tu padre lo matara. La historia se repite. Los intermedios son siempre lo peor. Matanzas sin sentido, violaciones, casas incendiadas... No sería mejor limitar los daños e intentar volver cuanto antes a la vida normal? Quizá sería conveniente que hablaras con Roble..."

"Fue él quien inició la revuelta... por qué se sentiría inclinado a acabarla?"

"En mi opinión, ni siquiera él mismo creía que vencerían... no tenía planes más allá de la batalla del otro día. Pero he aquí que han ganado, por algún golpe de suerte. Y la vida sigue. Tiene que seguir."

"No debería ser él el que tomara las riendas? Se supone que ahora es el señor de todo esto"

"Estoy segura de que tú conoces mucho mejor el manejo y las necesidades de estos territorios que cualquier hombre que quede en pie ahora mismo. Y Roble puede manejar a sus acólitos. Si trabajaeis los dos juntos, se podrían evitar males mayores."

Tormenta esquivó la mirada de Nube, girando la cabeza y concentrándose en las riendas del caballo. Era eso lo que le había querido decir la señora Sauce?

---------------------

Akane estaba... dejémoslo en molesta. Ranma se había comportado como un imbécil durante la mañana, haciendo estúpidos comentarios después de cada pequeña escena. Después de quitarse el kimono, se echó por encima una bata y se fue hacia la mesa para coger algo y e intentar comer tranquilamente. Apenas se había sentado cuando algo extremadamente caliente le cayó en un brazo... y encima de una cicatriz, para más inri...

"Auch! Qué demonios...?"

Giró la cabeza, intentando averiguar qué había sido, para ver a Shuhan que recogía una taza del suelo.

"Lo siento, he tropezado y he volcado la taza de té que llevaba..." y sin más se dio media vuelta, alejándose.

Siseó entre dientes, mientras intentaba secar la manga.

"Dios, estaba ardiendo..."

"Oh, venga, Akane, no te hagas la señorita de piel fina y delicada, no te pega..." Ése era Ranma de nuevo.

"Pero tú de qué vas? Quién eres tú para hablar?"

"Yo tengo algo más de experiencia que tú en lo de tolerar agua caliente..."

Akane frunció los labios, resoplando. Otra vez la dejaba sin posibilidad de contestar. Y encima tenía que aguantar el que se riera...? Estaba deseando que llegaran a la parte de la pelea...

-------------------

"Lin, dónde has estado metido todo el día? Se supone que tenías que supervisar los ensayos..."

"Estaba liado con algunas cosas. Podemos hablar en privado?"

"Es urgente?"

"Cuando te lo explique, juzgarás por ti mismo"

"Vale, como quieras. Chicos, descanso! Tengo que discutir algunas cosas con Lin. No os perdáis de vista, que ya llevamos algo de retraso"

Los dos se apartaron del plató, alejándose de la línea de cables y equipamientos.

"Bueno, tú dirás..."

"Lo siento, Chen. Abandono el rodaje"

"Qué?"

"Abandono el rodaje. Tengo una oferta para currar en un proyecto grande..."

"Hostias, Lin, no nos puedes dejar tirados así..."

"Ya te digo que lo siento, pero no es una oferta que pueda rechazar fácilmente. Me pagan diez veces más que aquí..."

"Me importa un puto pimiento lo que te paguen. Tienes un contrato. Si lo rompes, iré a por ti"

"Ya he firmado con la otra compañía. Y Xi se viene conmigo. Querían al equipo completo. Me llevo también las coreografías, me han dicho que querían verlas..."

"Hijo de puta! No te bastaba con apuñalarnos? Te lo juro, Lin, si nos dejas tirados, te demandaré y la productora me respaldará. Te romperé el culo!"

"Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero no va a cambiar nada. Me largo. Me incorporo a otro rodaje dentro de 3 días"

"No puedes hacernos esto! Maldita sea, sabes lo que nos costó conseguir a Ranma? Lo único que lo hizo decidirse fue que tú serías el coreógrafo! Si por tu culpa abandona él también, iré a por ti y no sabes lo cabrón que puedo ser cuando me tocan las narices."

"Eso no es problema mío..."

"Oh, ya lo creo que lo es... te vas a dejar el culo en esta. O te quedas hasta que rodemos la escena del final o correrá la sangre"

"Venga, Chen, no te pongas melodramático. Busca otro coreógrafo y ya está!"

"La madre que te parió... Llevamos una semana de retraso respecto al programa y me voy a poner ahora a buscar un puto maestro de baile? De qué vas, gilipollas? Te quedas y es la última palabra!"

"Ni en sueños, pasado mañana me largo, ya tengo la agenda en marcha. Mañana es el último día que pasaré por aquí, por lo menos para dejar alguna cosa terminada. Os marco las pautas de la pelea del final y ya os arreglaréis solitos. Os podéis quedar con Xi durante esta semana, no me va a hacer falta. Todavía no le he dicho ni que haga las maletas..."

"Ah, lo has hecho a sus espaldas también? Joder, macho, me alegro de no contarme entre tus amigos..."

"Mira, Chen, nunca he querido participar en este proyecto. Estaba aquí por obligación, por compromiso con otra persona. La nueva compañía está dispuesta a hacerse cargo de ese problema. Lo único que quiero es salir de este agujero cuanto antes. Apáñatelas como puedas..."

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el plató, a recoger su mochila. Chen lo seguía a pocos pasos, varias columnas de humo saliendo de sus orejas.

"Chicos, por favor, decidle adiós a este perfecto cabrón. Lin ha decidido dejarnos en la estacada para irse a prados más verdes y nos quedamos sin coreógrafo..."

Xi se volvió hacia ellos, la viva imagen de la sorpresa. El resto del equipo estaba igualmente consternado.

"De qué vas, Lin? Qué es eso de que te vas?"

"NOS vamos. He firmado un contrato para otra peli y nos reclaman dentro de tres días. Si quieres quedarte un par de días más aquí, adelante. "

"Cómo puedes hacer eso? Y sin consultarme. Tío, eres un capullo..."

"No, soy tu jefe. Y velo por el interés de mi empresa"

"Paso de tí. No me incluyas en tu trato. Yo me quedo, me gusta este curro y quiero que salga adelante..."

"No seas gilipollas, Xi, vas a ganar el triple que aquí. Y nos quieren a los dos, somos un equipo..."

"Ah, ahora somos un equipo? Venga ya, no me tomes el pelo. Mira, yo no he firmado nada con otra compañía, no tengo ninguna obligación con ellos. Y contigo tampoco. Esto es el divorcio, tío. Me despido."

"No seas imbécil. Sólo eres un armero de segunda, sin mí no eres nada"

"Tú sigue con los halagos, que llegarás muy lejos... Ya lo he decidido: me quedo. Lo puedo decir más alto, pero no más claro."

"Allá tú. Luego no me vengas lloriqueando. Mañana nos vemos."

Lin se dio media vuelta y se largó, abriéndose paso entre los técnicos que se habían acercado a presenciar la escenita. Nadie lo saludó a su partida.

Chen estaba al lado de Xi, contrayendo y relajando los puños, los dientes rechinando.

Akane se había quedado estupefacta, primero con la salida de tono de Chen y luego con la discusión entre Lin y Xi.

"Chen, lo siento de verdad, no pensaba que Lin pudiera hacernos una jugarreta de este tipo..." dijo Xi, intentando aplacar al director.

Éste lo miró con rabia, como queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada, para luego volver la mirada a la puerta por donde se había ido el coreógrafo.

"No pasa nada... aparte de que ese cabrón nos ha jodido vivos -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo los dedos en el pelo -. Bueno, alguien más tiene que darme alguna noticia? Alguna de vosotras está embarazada? A alguno se os ha muerto el gato? Ranma... te quedas? Porque sólo me faltaría que tú también te largaras..."

'Qué tiene Ranma que ver con esto?' se preguntó Akane.

Ranma estaba mirando al suelo, esquivando las miradas de los demás. Abandonar? Por qué no? No había estado protestando desde el principio por haber aceptado? Y tal y como estaban las cosas, prefería alejarse de Akane lo antes posible.

"No lo sé. Ahora que Lin se ha ido... prácticamente el único interés que tenía por estar en esta peli se ha esfumado..."

"No me jodas, Ranma" la desesperación se palpaba en la voz de Chen.

"Estoy seguro de que mi agente se lo dejó bien claro a la productora..." replicó en un tono frío.

Akane lo miró con incredulidad. Ranma... abandonando un proyecto? Después de ver esto, podían llover rosas... o sapos desde el cielo. De pronto se cabreó.

"Ranma! Cómo puedes hacer algo así? Nos vas a dejar tirados? Vas a tirar la toalla?"

Ranma se volvió hacia ella, enfadado.

"Y tú por qué te metes en esto? Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?"

"Yo me la he dado! Eres el protagonista! No puedes dejar la película a la mitad! No puedes tirar por la borda el trabajo de toda esta gente!"

"Qué pasa? Asustada de no poder entrar por la puerta grande en el mundo del cine? Pues baja al mundo real, princesita! Esto es el pan de cada día!"

Akane se detuvo para coger aire, frunciendo el ceño.

"El Ranma que yo conocía no dejaba tirados a sus amigos..."

"A lo mejor ni siquiera llegaste a conocerme"

Akane enrojeció de ira, para luego palidecer. Quizá era verdad, después de todo, que nunca había llegado a conocerlo...

Ranma sonrió interiormente, sintiéndose ganador de la batalla verbal. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al vestuario.

"Bueno, no creo que haya problema en sustituirte, hay docenas de actores por ahí que estarán encantados de hacer tu papel. Y mejores que tú, sin duda alguna..." el gesto de Akane era indiferente y desafiante por igual.

Ranma giró la cabeza, la mirada ardiente.

"Te vas a tragar eso..." le escupió, avanzando hacia ella, quedándose a un paso y mirándola desde arriba, desde sus quince centímetros de estatura que le sacaba.

"Ten cuidado no te atragantes con tanto orgullo" disparó Akane, devolviendo la mirada. Ese idiota estaba empezando a mosquearla seriamente, después de tres días de aguantar sus impertinencias.

Se podían notar las chispas de electricidad entre los dos. Los demás componentes del rodaje ya no sabían qué pensar. Aquello era un verdadero melodrama. Primero el director, luego el equipo de expertos en artes marciales y por último los protagonistas... aunque no hubieran entendido ni una palabra de lo que se habían dicho porque hablaban en japonés, desde luego no parecían frases de amor.

Ranma dirigió la mirada al director, que estaba mordiéndose las uñas, pálido como un muerto y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"No te preocupes, Chen, puedes contar conmigo"

Se apartó de Akane, como quien huye de la peste, para apoyarse en una pared del decorado y dedicarse a observar.

Akane se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Nabiki se sentiría orgullosa de ella... Respiró profundamente, controlando sus facciones y se dirigió a Chen.

"Qué hacemos ahora?"

Chen parpadeó varias veces, intentando controlar los nervios.

"Primero, que alguien me prepare una tila... -Liang salió disparada hacia la mesa de catering - Bueno, niños míos. Tenemos delante de nosotros un cambio de esquema radical. Mañana tenemos que ensayar la coreografía final. Ranma, Akane, llevaos el storyboard a casa y estudiadlo. Va a ser la última oportunidad de pillar a Lin y tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto. Por favor, POR FAVOR, os suplico que seáis puntuales. Vamos a atacar esa escena la primera y luego nos podemos relajar con el resto... Si queréis, idos a casa ya. No estoy en condiciones de supervisar nada. No tenemos por qué gastar metraje inútilmente - exhaló aire. De pronto se echó a reír- tantos años dirigiendo pelis de éstas... me gustaría haber aprendido algún movimiento, solo para darle una buena patada en el culo a ese mamón!"

El resto del equipo se rió también, aunque no con muchas ganas. Los últimos días habían sido algo tensos... esto era casi la gota que colmaba el vaso.

ACTO II. ESCENA I. LA EXPLOSIÓN.

La expectación y la ansiedad se palpaban en el aire. Un día. Un solo día para hacer un esquema sobre el que ensayar la escena de la pelea del final, cuando había dos semanas programadas sólo para eso...

Akane estaba nerviosa. Sabía que se le pasaría en cuanto se pusieran en movimiento, era sólo un ataque ligero de miedo escénico y sabía como lidiar con él.

Había repasado con Lin toda la coreografía y se suponía que iban a empezar con la danza del fénix, añadiendo progresivamente las modificaciones que había introducido el coreógrafo. Las piruetas aéreas se dejarían para más adelante, Chen estaba buscando ya un sustituto. Sobre el storyboard el conjunto se veía impresionante. Sin duda el resultado sería espectacular. No tenía dudas acerca de su habilidad, aunque sin duda tener un adversario tan formidable como Ranma podía hacer temblar a cualquiera.

Cerró los ojos, continuando el calentamiento, murmurando un mantra que le había enseñado Tanaka-san para relajarse. Caminaba con los ojos aún cerrados, girando las muñecas, haciendo piruetas con las hojas entre los dedos en plan majorette. Estaba tan perdida en su propio mundo que soltó un grito al tropezar con algo. No, con alguien. Shuhan parecía tener la fea costumbre de poner los pies por en medio a la mínima ocasión. Salvó la situación apoyándose en las manos y dando una voltereta, volviéndose para mirar a la maquilladora. Había un matiz de... diversión? en sus ojos.

'Nah, estoy un poco paranoica'

"Qué, Akane, haciéndote la interesante con las piruetas?"

Como música para los oídos... Estaba empezando a cansarse seriamente de la actitud de Ranma.

"No me hace falta, gracias. Ese es tu trabajo...". Sin darle oportunidad para responder se alejó, acercándose al maestro de armas que revisaba algunos esquemas.

"Qué le pasa a Ranma? Está un poco raro contigo" le pregunto éste en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

"Se ha debido poner los calzoncillos del revés y alguna costura le rasca los genitales..."

Xi se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Akane sonreía burlona.

"Me hacía falta reírme un poco, después de lo de ayer. Gracias, Akane" le golpeó cariñosamente el brazo, guiñándole un ojo.

"A tu servicio" respondió esta, con una exagerada reverencia.

Ranma mientras tanto observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Así que riendo y flirteando con el primero que pasaba... Nunca se reía así con él. En todo caso, era el objeto de escarnio. Una vez montado en el raíl anti-Akane, su cerebro parecía ignorar cualquier recuerdo agradable que hubieran compartido. Giró la cabeza, el gesto sombrío. Cuándo empezaría el maldito ensayo?

Diez minutos más tarde, se dirigieron al exterior a estudiar las marcas con Lin, mientras Chen revisaba las posiciones de las cámaras con el maestro de armas, diseñando un esquema temporal de los movimientos de aquellas sobre raíles y grúas.

"A vuestros puestos!"

Akane sacudió los brazos, liberando tensión y se encaró a Ranma.

'Bueno, allá vamos!'

No podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad sobre cómo iba a salir aquella secuencia. Al fin y al cabo, Ranma era experto en lucha sin armas, aunque conocía bien su capacidad de adaptación y la coreografía estaba muy bien diseñada...

"...cinco, seis, siete, ocho..." Lin marcaba los pasos chasqueando los dedos. Esta era la entrada.

Se sabía la danza del fénix de memoria. Era algo tan... básico. Y Ranma probablemente también. El primer tercio del kata estaba casi completo y Lin seguía gritándoles instrucciones, mientras apuntaba algunos elementos a corregir. De pronto, Ranma hizo una finta alta, para dirigir el ataque hacia la cintura y las piernas. Akane se sorprendió al principio, esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo el golpe. Estaba improvisando?

"Al principio!". Lin y Chen resoplaron al unísono. Iba todo estupendamente. Por qué de pronto se ponen a hacer cambios? El director se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que a Ranma le encantaba introducir modificaciones sobre la marcha. Y generalmente funcionaban muy bien luego en pantalla, así que se lo toleraba. Pero no era éste el momento más adecuado...

Empezaron de nuevo. No hizo falta esperar hasta el mismo punto de antes. A los pocos segundos, Ranma ya se había catapultado al aire, combinando espadas y juego de piernas, haciendo retroceder a Akane a los límites del escenario.

Akane entrecerró los ojos.

'Dos pueden jugar a este juego...'

Es una suerte que le gustara tanto el patinaje... y se le diera tan bien. Tenía suficiente potencia de salto para ponerse a su altura y contraatacar. Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos aterrizaron, cada uno con un golpe de su oponente.

"Al principio!"

"Ranma! Deja de hacer el indio y cíñete a la coreografía! Sólo tenemos un día para solucionar los problemas que se nos puedan presentar!"

El día se hizo MUY largo. Una vez que Chen le dejó claro a Ranma que no quería más dosis de exhibición por su parte, éste había adoptado la actitud opuesta, moviéndose de forma mecánica, mientras el pobre director se tiraba de los pelos. Lin pasaba olímpicamente de todo, limitando su trabajo al mínimo imprescindible. Y Akane... Akane estaba un poco harta del comportamiento infantil de Ranma. No veía el momento de largarse de allí.

----------------------

Desde el otro día en el gimnasio de Tsao, le dolía todo el cuerpo, con una terrible ansia por una buena pelea, una real, donde corriera la sangre. Era la única forma de enfrentarse a lo que sentía. Golpear un saco de arena no servía de nada. Ni la natación o cualquier otro deporte. Había pasado las últimas noches intentando eliminar todo ese exceso de energía negativa, sin éxito alguno, aumentando si cabe la frustración que sentía. Aquel viejo muelle donde había ido a pasear lo había pagado caro, cayendo hecho trizas bajo un puñetazo... y desatando una alerta ante un posible ataque terrorista.

Contempló desde el tejado de un almacén desvencijado el despliegue policial.

'Imbéciles...'

Volvió andando hasta su apartamento, dejándose caer en la cama y milagrosamente se durmió en seguida. Unas horas después entraba en el estudio, dirigiéndose hacia el vestuario sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, taciturno. Pasó por la armería a recoger sus espadas, apartando a Shuhan de mala manera. Antes de salir, se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

'No terminará nunca este tormento?'

----------------------

La noche había durado una eternidad, despertándose varias veces y dando vueltas en la cama hasta conseguir conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Al final ni siquiera oyó el despertador, aunque sí el claxon de un coche. Akane saltó como un rayo de la cama, rezando para no repetir lo del retraso del otro día. Con una vez era suficiente.

Llegó con quince minutos de retraso, suspirando de alivio.

"Para haber llegado tarde, no parece que el sueño haya hecho mucho para reparar tu escasa belleza..."

Qué bonito, comenzar el día con palabras amables!

"Por qué no te metes la lengua en el c...? Bah! Vete al infierno!" Era impresión suya o Ranma estaba cada día más imbécil?

Se puso el uniforme ninja y recogió las espadas de manos de Xi, calentando las muñecas. Intentó relajarse, pero el cabreo ya había hecho mella en ella y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. A modo de prueba, lanzó una de las espadas al aire, manteniéndola en juego golpeando alternativamente la hoja y la empuñadura, hasta que cometió un error de cálculo y la espada fue a parar al suelo.

"Joder, me pregunto por qué no te han conseguido una doble..."

"No necesito una doble. Ya te dije que tengo un quinto dan en kendo" Otra vez con esas? Qué cruz de tío...

"Quinto dan? Me gustaría verlo... Seguro que hasta Kuno te daría una paliza con una mano atada a la espalda. No me hagas reír..."

"Cómo te atreves? He tenido que sudar sangre para pasar cada nivel..."

"Oh, seguro, con ese mequetrefe de Kenji Tanaka de profesor... Te regaló el cinturón en algún aniversario de tu adopción? O tuviste que hacerle algún servicio más personal a tu papaíto adoptivo?"

Akane enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Cómo...? Pero el asalto aún continuaba.

"... un tío que está mariposeando veintipico años en un maldito culebrón. Y pretendes que me crea que tiene un noveno dan y un gimnasio que valga la pena? Incluso si me sobrara el tiempo, no me tomaría ni la molestia de escupir en ese suelo..."

Ya está. Esto era demasiado.

"Ranma. Retira eso"

"Que retire qué?"

"Retira el insulto hacia la escuela de Tanaka-san"

"O qué? Me vas a perseguir con tu cinturón de juguete? Oh, pobre de mí!" Se llevó las manos a la cara, en un gesto teatral, como fingiendo horror.

"Retíralo o haré que te tragues esas palabras"

"Sí, ya. Tú y qué ejército?"

"Ranma, esto no es una broma. No voy a tolerar que insultes mi escuela. Retira el insulto o atente a las consecuencias."

"Oh, pero qué es esto? Me estás desafiando, Akane? No tienes lo que hay que tener..."

"Vas a dejar pasar un desafío? Pensaba que el gran Ranma Saotome nunca renunciaba a uno..."

"Por favor, esto es solo la llantera de una niña malcriada, no llega a la categoría de desafío..."

"Desde cuando la Escuela de Lucha Indiscriminada tiene un concepto restringido de lo que es un desafío? O lo tiene sólo cuando le conviene? Pero no me extraña, tu escuela prefiere la lucha sin armas, no es sorprendente que te encuentres incómodo con un par de espadas en las manos"

Ranma sonrió, un acento escarnecedor en el gesto.

"Vas a pagar caras esas palabras, pequeña idiota. Voy a fregar el suelo con tu trasero"

"No hables tanto y enséñame lo peor que tengas" contestó Akane con el mismo acento.

'Esto va a ser un juego de niños...' mientras giraba las muñecas, probando las espadas y ojeando a Akane, caminando de lado trazando un círculo, tal y como hacía ésta, atento a cualquier movimiento.

Akane entrecerró los ojos, aún mirando a Ranma, sin llegar realmente a verlo. 'Busca tu centro'. No había lugar para el odio, la ira, el amor, el llanto o la risa. No había Akane Tendo o Akane Tanaka ni Ranma Saotome. Tan sólo la lucha. Un enemigo a vencer sin rostro ni nombre.

Como parte de una coreografía largamente ensayada elevó lentamente el brazo derecho en un semicírculo perfecto, dejándolo flexionado sobre el hombro, la espada sobre la cabeza, el brazo izquierdo separado del cuerpo, una segunda espada a la altura del abdomen, la pierna izquierda ligeramente flexionada y sirviendo de apoyo, la derecha en el aire, flexionada tras la izquierda.

'La Grulla a punto de levantar el vuelo? Qué pueril!' Ranma ni se molestó en adoptar una postura concreta. Esto iba a ser pan comido.

'Qué sé de mi enemigo? Es muy rápido y muy fuerte. Si me da un golpe en cualquier momento, estoy perdida. Sus brazos son más largos que los míos. Cualquier lucha dentro de ese rango irá a su favor si no tengo el ritmo apropiado. Lo único que tengo a mi favor es el elemento sorpresa... tendré que estirarlo al máximo' Respiró profundamente, cerrando totalmente los ojos, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando se irguió, tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo al verla sonreír.

'No vas a sonreír tanto dentro de unos segundos'

-----------------

Mientras tanto, Chen y todo el equipo se habían dedicado a observar el altercado, sin pillar ni una palabra de la discusión. Últimamente los protagonistas estaban como el perro y el gato, cual estrellas malcriadas. Podía pasar cualquier cosa...

Cuando Chen vio a Akane adoptar la postura inicial de la danza, empezó a disparar órdenes a los cámaras y técnicos de sonido. Estos dos últimamente le daban sorpresas una detrás de otra. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo cualquier oportunidad.

"Liang, llama a Yang y dile que arrastre su culo hasta aquí! Tenía que estar en el ensayo desde primera hora!"

"Vaaaaaaaaale"

"Chicos, a vuestros puestos. Hay que aprovechar hasta el último fotograma!"

Las cámaras fijas, grúas y cámaras digitales estaban listas. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que los protas dieran el primer paso.

"Acción!"

----------------------

Ranma cubrió la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas. Era demasiado fácil, bloquear las dos espadas, dejando espacio libre para un juego de piernas. Un par de golpes y ridiculizaría a Akane delante de todos...

Sólo que Akane no estaba ahí para recibir las patadas. Al bloquear las espadas dando un paso hacia atrás, deslizó las suyas a lo largo de las hojas contrarias, reduciendo el hueco disponible para la recuperación de la patada. Arqueando el cuerpo, acompañó el movimiento de la pierna de su oponente con el de su propio cuerpo hacia atrás, aprovechando la exposición para golpear la parte interna de la rodilla del atacante con su propia rodilla y bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de ataque de Ranma con la pierna que aún mantenía en el suelo. Con el canto de las espadas, empujó la pierna ya golpeada hacia arriba, buscando el desequilibrio, aunque no con demasiado énfasis, desbloqueando las espadas y deslizándose bajo el hueco creado por la pierna aún en el aire para lanzar un golpe con la empuñadura de una de sus espadas al flanco descubierto, a la altura de los riñones, dando una voltereta sobre la otra mano y quedando a la espalda de Ranma.

'Sigue subestimándome... mejor para mí'

Se dio la vuelta, bloqueando de nuevo las espadas, advirtiendo la nueva mirada torva en los ojos de Ranma. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca...

'Tampoco me he enfrentado nunca a él en serio...'

El golpe apenas le había dolido, salvo quizá en el orgullo. Así que era algo más escurridiza que antes. No era nada del otro jueves...

Continuó con los primeros movimientos de la danza del fénix, sólo que multiplicando por diez la velocidad. No era eso parte de la coreografía inicial? Haría a Akane morder el polvo. Y entonces... entonces tendría que darle explicaciones. Oh, sí! Entre ataques, fintas, patadas dobles, piruetas en el aire, podía ver el momento en que aquella torpe cometería un error. Y aprovecharía la oportunidad. Para humillarla, para ponerla de rodillas y que le explicara porqué. Porqué lo dejó plantado, porqué lo rechazaba, porqué lo despreciaba de aquella manera... porqué no se daba cuenta de que la amaba con toda su alma?

Usaría cualquier cosa... el Neko-ken...

El jaguar no estaba de acuerdo. Aquella pantera defendía su territorio y estaba en su derecho. Tenía que volver al cortejo, no luchar con ella.

La danza proseguía, llenando el aire de electricidad con el choque de las espadas.

'Una abertura!'

Aprovechando la recuperación de una postura semidefensiva, Akane saltó sobre la hoja extendida, bloqueando con la espada derecha la izquierda de Ranma, ampliando la distancia respecto a su cabeza y deslizando la pierna derecha por el hueco creado, pivotando el cuerpo sobre el pie izquierdo para saltar y dar una patada con giro directa a la cabeza de su adversario, propinando un último golpe con la base de la empuñadura en la conjunción del hombro y el cuello, dejándose caer en el suelo, las espadas protegiendo el plexo solar y el pecho.

---------------------

"Wow! Has visto eso?" Chen estaba maravillado, salivando incluso ante la escena, una cámara digital en las manos.

"No sabía que Akane fuera tan buena..." Xi silbó con admiración.

"Tendrías que ver el culebrón de Tanaka-san, es genial. Y es su sensei, al fin y al cabo, ha aprendido con el mejor"

"Creo que a partir de ahora empezaré a verlo"

"Sabía que Ranma era bueno, pero Akane no se queda muy atrás... Esto va a ser la bomba... Chavales- dirigiéndose a los cámaras- no quiero que os perdáis ni un pixel"

---------------------

Ranma siseó de dolor, el último golpe en el cuello era claramente malintencionado. 'Es hora de quitarse los guantes'

Se lanzó al contraataque, espadas contra espadas, lanzando una patada baja, esquivada con un salto, igual que la cola del dragón, esquivando a su vez una patada hacia la rodilla y una secuencia de patadas a media altura, las armas aún en juego. Al recuperarse de una patada, dejó acercarse a su costado una de las espadas de Akane, para soltar una de las suyas y agarrar la muñeca de su contrincante, conteniendo la otra espada, forzando el brazo de Akane hacia abajo y reduciendo el espacio entre ambos a apenas un palmo.

'Ya te tengo donde quería...'

O eso creía. El pie contrario a la mano que sujetaba le golpeó de punta en la muñeca, haciendo que la soltara.

'Joder, sí que es flexible...'

No tenía tiempo para ponderar esos misterios, al ver la pierna contraria lanzar una patada a su costado. Pero aún tenía ventaja. Esquivándola de lado, lanzó una patada alta, a la altura del esternón de su oponente.

Akane tuvo el suficiente sentido de ver venir aquella patada, maldiciéndose por caer en aquella trampa fácil, contorsionando el cuerpo para evitar un golpe en el esternón y recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto en el hombro, mordiéndose los labios en el trayecto aéreo, concentrándose en dar la vuelta en el aire y caer sobre los pies, las espadas preparadas para un contraataque. Contrajo la cara de dolor. Si aquella patada no contenía la mayor parte de la potencia de Ranma, debía quedarse muy cerca. Se mordió la mejilla para evitar el llanto.

Ranma no se perdió ni un gesto, mientras recuperaba su espada abandonada, experimentando un momento de alegría al detectar una mínima mueca de dolor en las facciones de Akane. Aquella patada no era ni la milésima parte de lo que él había sufrido por su culpa.

"Las niñas pequeñas como tú no deberían jugar a practicar artes marciales. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes tragar todo lo que conlleva. Sería mejor que te fueras a jugar con tus amiguitos en el teatro..."

Akane lo miró a la cara, advirtiendo su gesto burlón. Pero había un matiz... oscuro en él, diferente de lo que recordaba de sus peleas. Este no era su estilo, burlarse de sus contrincantes con malicia; esto iba más allá de los típicos insultos destinados a cabrear a sus contrincantes y hacerles perder la concentración...

'De acuerdo, fuera los guantes'

Respiró profundamente, concentrado su chi, cediendo calor a su entorno para enfriarse a sí misma y reducir la sensación de dolor en el hombro.

'Ahora o nunca'

Se lanzó sobre él, espadas preparadas, obligándole a bloquear. Este era SU juego, no iba a permitir que Ranma invadiera su terreno. Siguió el asalto, esgrimiendo sus armas, recibiendo y dando golpes en toda la longitud de las hojas, esquivando una patada ocasional, cada vez más infrecuentes debido al riesgo de cortes. De pronto aumentó el ritmo, rompiendo la defensa de Ranma, rozando su camisa, quien respondió con otro aumento de la velocidad y la fiereza de su ataque. Akane intentó mantenerse firme, elevando de nuevo el ritmo. Sabía hasta dónde podía llegar Ranma empleando el 'ataque de las castañas asadas de Tien Shin'. Tan sólo era cuestión de ver cómo lo adaptaba al uso de espadas, al fin y al cabo, la recuperación de cada golpe es más larga... y mayor cuanto más largas fueran las extremidades. La espada tenía que ser la prolongación del brazo...

Ranma respondió aumentando la cadencia. Era vagamente consciente de la velocidad se asemejaba a uno de sus ataques especiales. Desde cuándo era Akane tan rápida? No tenía tiempo para detenerse en meditaciones, sino contestar a un nuevo aumento.

Akane dudaba que pudiera mantener el ritmo mucho tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Los bloqueos de Ranma le estaban destrozando las muñecas y los codos, aumentando cada vez más la fuerza de sus ataques.

------------------

El resto del equipo los miraba estupefactos. Apenas si distinguían los brazos o las espadas de los dos luchadores, tan sólo registraban el ruido del choque de las armas.

"Xi... -murmuró Chen, preocupado- esto... esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Tenemos que detenerlos..."

"Estás loco? Si alguien se mete entre esos dos lo mínimo que conseguirá es una cabeza voladora. En todos los años que llevo en este mundillo nunca he visto una cosa así... es casi imposible distinguirlos al moverse..."

"No entiendo qué les pasa, pero esto no me gusta nada. Dónde está el maldito médico? Lo vamos a necesitar... Liang..."

"Llevo llamándolo desde que empezó esto pero no hay manera de que me coja el teléfono" contestó la aludida.

"Sigue intentándolo, no creo que aguanten mucho más... nunca he visto a nadie pelear así..."

"Yo tampoco... por eso me parecía tan buena idea grabarlos y aprovechar esto para la secuencia... pero estoy empezando a tener mis dudas... nunca he visto a Ranma así, siempre se toma las cosas muy a la ligera..."

"No sé, tiene que haber algo detrás de todo esto que no sabemos, tiene que haber pasado algo muy gordo entre los dos. No te dijo el amigo de Akane nada?"

"Hiro? No, tan sólo que los tuviera vigilados... pero no creo que pensara que nada de esto podía pasar"

"Me da muy mala espina... Chen, insiste con el matasanos"

"Jodido Yang, maldita sea la hora en que Ranma me lo recomendó"

Chen miró a su secretaria, señalando el móvil. Ésta contestó con una nueva negativa. Empezó a morderse las uñas de ansiedad.

---------------------

El aire en el entorno de los dos espadachines ardía con la simple fricción de los brazos a alta velocidad y el choque de las espadas. Akane apretó los labios, notando cómo su cuerpo estaba casi en ebullición. Era hora...

De repente bajó ligeramente el ritmo, apenas nada, algo muy sutil, pero suficiente para que Ranma continuara el ataque con más violencia. Akane abrió ligeramente los brazos, dándose espacio para maniobrar, aunque siempre consciente del peligro.

Ranma sonrió. 'Pequeña idiota! Estás pidiendo que te mate...!' renovando con mayor furor el asalto.

Akane se mordía los labios, sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor empapaban su cuello y su espalda, perlando su frente, pero se forzó a mantener la concentración, la respiración, llenando de aire los pulmones, respirando con el diafragma, y exhalándolo lentamente, manteniendo la calma. La precisión de los movimientos era vital. Cerró su mente a todo tipo de sensaciones, desde el hombro que le ardía a las muñecas casi abrasadas, las palmas de las manos perforadas por sus propias uñas. Uno tras otro caían sobre sus espadas los golpes de Ranma, reverberando en sus brazos los impactos, pero los desviaba manteniendo una pauta...

El aire en su entorno estaba tan caliente que casi quemaba la piel. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo de relajación, dirigió gran parte de su chi hacia los brazos, aliviando el dolor y la quemazón, enfriando la piel y los músculos. Bajó un poco más el ritmo, permitiendo que Ranma la atacara con más ímpetu…

'Vas a caer a mis pies… y me vas a responder a todas mis preguntas a punta de espada…'

'Sólo un poco más…'

No sabía cuánto podía resistir. En las más duras sesiones de entrenamiento, el ritmo no era ni la mitad de intenso que en esta pelea.

'Un poco más…'

Empezó a cerrar su defensa, en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que no podía pasar desapercibido para Ranma. Tenía que esperar el momento justo o arriesgarse.

'No aguantarás mucho más...' Los dedos de Ranma se contraían sobre las empuñaduras, esperando el momento de poder sujetar a Akane y arrancarle toda la verdad.

Los segundos se hacían interminables para Akane, mientras sentía cómo le ardían los pulmones con el esfuerzo, canalizando toda su energía hacia los brazos. Estaba cada vez más cerca, los ataques cada vez más violentos y más cerrados, las espadas casi horizontales en el choque...

'Ahora!'

Inyectó toda la energía acumulada en sus brazos hacia las espadas, dejándolas caer hacia las armas y los brazos extendidos de Ranma, completando las espirales...

"Hiryu togatta tan ha!"

... que se vio sorprendido e impulsado hacia atrás, golpeado por algo semejante a cuchillas heladas sobre los brazos y el pecho, acompañadas de dos tornados gemelos que lo empujaron al suelo a varios metros de distancia, dejándolo tendido.

Todo el cuerpo de Akane era una gran masa temblorosa, perdiendo al final la fuerza y cayendo sobre la rodilla derecha, manteniendo el equilibrio con la espada izquierda apoyada en el suelo, tosiendo entre fuertes convulsiones para conseguir que algo de oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Tenía la vista nublada y apenas podía tragar saliva, pero se forzó a mantenerse así, esperando la reacción de su contrincante.

'Espero que esto haya servido de algo...'

Intentó levantarse, para volver a caer sobre la rodilla. Dejó de lado la lucha, para observar lo que hacía su oponente.

Ranma estaba aún en el suelo, aturdido, intentando aprehender lo que había pasado. Se podía sentir orgulloso de haber adaptado sobre el terreno el 'ataque de las castañas de Tien Shin', pero Akane... Akane lo había manipulado y utilizado su propio ataque contra él... incluida la técnica del 'dragón volador'. Sus propios ataques especiales... la ira lo consumía.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aliviar la sensación de atontamiento por el golpe, irguiéndose despacio, supervisando los daños. Tenía los brazos llenos de cortes, superficiales, pero cortes al fin y al cabo. Y alguno más en la camisa. Menos mal que las espadas no estaban afiladas...

Agachó la cabeza, sonriendo para sí con cierta sorna.

'Tendré que quitarme el sombrero por esta exhibición... Eso ha sido un as en la manga como no he visto otro en mi vida...'

Se quedó sentado, apoyado sobre un brazo detrás de su espalda, una rodilla flexionada. Apenas podía sujetar las espadas de tanto como le temblaban los dedos y las manos. Miró a Akane, sacudiéndose, agitada por espasmos. Aquel ataque le había salido caro a ella también...

El resto del equipo respiró de alivio cuando los vio detenerse, aunque duró muy poco al comprobar el estado tan penoso en el que estaban. Chorros de sudor caían sobre el rostro de Akane que se mantenía por pura cabezonería de rodillas, algunos cabellos sueltos pegados a sus mejillas y su cuello. Mientras que Ranma... parecía que hubiera tenido un encuentro amoroso con alambre de espinas, los brazos y la camisa surcados de arañazos, algunos sangrando.

Ante el amago de Xi y de otros componentes del equipo de acercarse a ayudarlos, Ranma se dirigió a ellos, la mirada furibunda.

"No os metáis en esto!" les ladró, para asombro y consternación de todos. Respiró afanosamente, levantándose con dificultad. "Esto es entre ella y yo..."

Al verlo moverse, Akane actuó en consecuencia, restregándose los ojos con el brazo, apartando el sudor y algunos cabellos y poniéndose de pié. Se tambaleó unos segundos, antes de conseguir mantener una postura vertical. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aquello no había acabado...

'No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más...'

Giró el cuello y los hombros, intentando aliviar algo de tensión. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de aclarar la vista. Sólo quedaba un asalto final... y ya no contaba con ningún elemento sorpresa. Dependía exclusivamente de su talento. Hizo una mueca de sonrisa al recordar a Kenji, que siempre le decía que debía haber nacido con una espada en mano... o cualquier tipo de arma. Y aquella maldita Vashree y su vara de sauce... haciéndola bailar hasta la extenuación mientras sus pies sangraban a raudales. Esto no era diferente. Respirando profundamente, abriendo al máximo sus pulmones, presentó sus armas, lista para emprender de nuevo la pelea.

La miró a los ojos, leyendo su determinación. Hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento y presentó igualmente sus armas.

El artista marcial intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el control, ante el desastre al que los conducía aquel niño insensato y herido, un niño que no entendía de códigos de honor, que sólo tenía in mente aquello que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y que quería tenerlo a toda costa. Y que no iba a dejarse dominar por ningún otro instinto...

Empezaron a trazar de nuevo un círculo, manteniendo los ojos al tanto de los movimientos del contrario, moviendo ligeramente los brazos para cubrir los flancos descubiertos que dejaba esa pauta, el círculo haciéndose cada vez más cerrado hasta quedarse a apenas un metro de distancia, los ojos clavados el uno en el otro.

La lucha comenzó de nuevo, más lentamente, comprobando la fuerza, el talento del otro, para ir gradualmente aumentando el ritmo. Akane sólo podía contar con su rapidez y flexibilidad, esquivando las espadas y las patadas, casi enroscándose sobre ellas. Los bloqueos directos resultaban demasiado dolorosos.

'Tengo que desarmarla como sea'

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo con las espadas de por medio iba en su contra. Aunque quisiera ignorar la noción, estaba claro que Akane no tenía nada que ver con Kuno.

En un descuido, se vio desequilibrado y victima de una cola de dragón, perdiendo una de las espadas al caer de espaldas en el suelo y Akane casi cayó sobre él, dispuesta a terminar la pelea. Recogiendo las piernas, la golpeó en el estómago con una de ellas, propulsándola aún más con una segunda patada, haciéndole dar una voltereta en el aire. Poniéndose de pie como un rayo y aprovechando que apenas estaba tocando el suelo, le propinó una nueva patada en el mismo hombro de antes, aprovechando el impulso de la patada para girar sobre sí mismo y recuperar la espada perdida. Calculando la trayectoria del giro y la recuperación de Akane, cogió la espada por la hoja y la lanzó con la intención de golpear la muñeca con la empuñadura y hacerle soltar una de las espadas. La otra caería después.

El batido de las alas de una mariposa en Nueva Zelanda puede desencadenar un huracán en el Atlántico Norte.

Esa paradoja sobre los mínimos cambios y sus repercusiones es lo que hace imposible adivinar el futuro. Astrólogos, quiromantes, echadores de cartas... no son más que timadores.

No hay manera de predecir lo que va a pasar en una hora, un día, una semana.

No hay manera de predecir lo que va a hacer una persona determinada en una situación determinada.

En realidad, Akane podría haber elegido entre decenas de opciones sobre cómo recuperarse de aquella patada, algunas más probables que otras. Ranma no tenía una manera de predecir lo que haría. No podía saber que al recuperarse de la voltereta Akane daría un paso hacia atrás y al lateral...

poniéndose en la trayectoria de la hoja de la espada...

Al completar la recuperación de la voltereta y elevar de nuevo su defensa, Akane notó cómo algo rozaba su cuello, casi como una pluma. Curiosa, se llevó las yemas de los dedos a la zona afectada.

Sangre.

Ranma contempló horrorizado cómo los ojos de Akane se abrían al máximo, incrédulos, al ver la sangre, para luego tornarse vidriosos y caer al suelo...

"AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

------------------------------

BANDA SONORA ORIGINAL

Corazón espinado – Maná y Santana

with or without you - u2

Haunted – Evanescence

Thorn in my pride – Black Crowes

Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me – U2

REQUIEM POUR UN FOU– Johnny Halliday & Lara Fabian

B.S.O. Tigre y Dragón, temas 1, 4, 8 para la escena de la pelea final

N.A.

Hiryu togatta tan ha ataque de la lengua afilada del dragón (de mi invención); es una adaptación del Hiryu shoten ha (ataque del dragón volador) al uso de espadas. No sé si la gramática es enteramente correcta, pero me esforcé al máximo para encontrar una expresión que se ajustara a lo que yo quería.

Madero policía (argot)

La danza del fénix es un kata para espadas gemelas, cada espadachín lleva dos espadas.

Siguiendo las directrices de ffnet, he quitado la letra de la canción 'Requiem pour un fou'. Si alguien la quiere, con la correspondiente traducción, me la podéis pedir por correo.


	9. Ch7 Agitato v2

CAPÍTULO 7. UNA FUNCION MÁS. AGITATO.

CAPÍTULO ACTUALIZADO A 22/9/2004

N.A. Hasta hace media hora no me he dado cuenta de que había cometido un error garrafal, un error de principiante, que al fin y al cabo es lo que soy, gracias al cual he perdido un hilo argumental que podía prometer bastante... Yo también me siento MUY tonta, lo suficiente como para gastar el adjetivo... Pensaba borrar los reviews, pero hubiera sido injusto para la gente que os habéis molestado en mandar un comentario, así que quedan ahí como monumento a mi estupidez. Espero que me perdonéis.

P.S. De verdad ha quedado meloso??? no era mi intención... Me siento doblemente estúpida.

Notas de la autora del capítulo enviado el 21/9/2004

Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior haya provocado el efecto que buscaba. Y, ante la pregunta, por supuesto que tenía que dejarlo terminar así. Cómo si no os iba a picar para que siguiérais leyendo?

En cuanto a la petición de piedad, era sincera. Nunca he escrito escenas de acción (ésa, entre otras razones, fue por lo que dejé colgado 'Changes') y tenía cierto pánico sobre cómo iba a salir. Desde mi punto de vista, no está mal aunque tiene algunos fallos, de fluidez sobre todo, y de vocabulario, porque yo de esgrima sé lo mismo que de astrofísica, cerca del cero absoluto. Aún así, gracias, emaltea, me reí mucho con tu comentario. Gracias también a kasim por su persistencia, a Teresa que no falta a ningún capítulo, la prolífica shakaDV (cómo te queda tiempo para mandar comentarios de las historias de los demás, si casi cada día empiezas una historia nueva?) y a todos los que os habéis molestado en leer y hacer un comentario (evy, te pasas unos cuantos pueblos). Ahora mismo tengo el ego del tamaño de un pequeño planeta. Echo de menos a Patán, es el único que me da varapalos.

Aquí va una dosis de edulcorante... (el gran secreto de la cocina oriental está en los contrastes de sabores).

-----------------------

"AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Estaba allí para cogerla antes de que tocara el suelo, estrechando entre sus brazos su cuerpo inerte. Inconsciente, pálida, una figura de alabastro vestida de negro. El único rasgo de color, un rastro de sangre en el cuello.

El aullido de dolor que salió de la garganta de Ranma los cogió a todos desprevenidos, obligándolos a taparse los oídos. Los vasos de cristal y las lentes de algunas cámaras pagaron el precio.

-----------------------

En el momento en que Akane caía al suelo se hizo el silencio absoluto en el plató. Chen cayó al suelo de rodillas, las manos cubriendo la cara. Xi se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, como si temiera que fuera a salir volando. El resto del personal estaba aturdido, aún más cuando oyeron gritar a Ranma.

Cuando cesó aquella especie de lamento gutural, algunos se acercaron con la intención de ayudar a los dos actores.

"QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO! QUE NADIE TOQUE NADA! -gritó el armero, al máximo de sus pulmones-. Que nadie toque nada hasta que no venga el médico..." se guardó para sí la idea de que viniera la policía...

Se acercó despacio a Ranma, evitando tocar cualquier arma, y le puso una mano en el hombro, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

"Ranma?"

No respondía.

"Por el amor de dios, que alguien localice un médico, me da igual que no sea el de plantilla..."

--------------------------

Blanco. Era lo único que podía percibir. Una inmensidad blanca, interminable, inabarcable. Se sentía como Ryoga en una de sus excursiones. 'Dónde estoy? Cómo he venido a parar aquí?'

Entonces notó algo. Alguien estaba ejerciendo presión sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo, primero ligeramente, después con más energía, dándole incluso una bofetada.

"... Saotome, despierta, maldita sea!"

Empezó a enfocar un poco la vista. Parecía estar aguantando un peso en brazos, sin apenas distinguir de qué se trataba. Después de abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces, consiguió por fin dilucidar de qué se trataba.

Y entonces deseó no haber dejado aquella habitación blanca.

Akane estaba en sus brazos, pálida, con un corte en el cuello del que manaba un hilo de sangre.

Y recordó cómo había llegado allí.

Su cuerpo empezó a bloquearse de nuevo, a respirar agitadamente, devolviéndolo al estado de shock. Sin embargo, Xi no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo de nuevo.

"Ranma, esta vez vas a permanecer despierto, por mis narices. No le vas a servir de ayuda a la pobre si te quedas otra vez paralizado. Dónde estará ese maldito médico?"

Le atizó un par de guantazos, mirando insistentemente la puerta del estudio. Viendo que Ranma no reaccionaba, le dio otro par de hostias, sin conseguir mucha respuesta. 'Joder, parece que estoy golpeando un bloque de cemento. Si no se despierta pronto, me van a tener que atender a mí también por fractura. Qué cara más dura que gasta este tío!' Un par de leches más.

"Vale ya, no? Ya he cogido la indirecta." Una expresión de ligera molestia, como la de alguien a quien le acaba de picar un mosquito, se hizo sitio en las facciones de Ranma.

"Joder, Ranma, estaba preocupado. Ya es suficiente con que Akane esté inconsciente, para que encima a ti te dé un shock. Dónde está ese puto matasanos? Ah, Yang, por fin te has dignado a dar señales de vida? Saotome, hablaremos luego. Levanta un momento, me gustaría examinar las espadas. Mera rutina, ya sabes. Yang, dale un calmante al de la coleta, antes de que le dé un ataque de histeria. A Chen también tendrás que darle algo."

El médico se acercó corriendo hacia el centro de atención, la ropa desarreglada, los pantalones y los zapatos llenos de polvo. Ranma se había levantado con una chica en brazos, apartándose unos metros del maestro de armas y sentándose de nuevo en plan loto, reacomodándola sobre su hombro y las piernas.

"Hola, Ranma. Qué, jugando con fuego, para variar?" - dijo el médico, dejando su maletín al lado de Ranma. Intentó separar a Akane de Ranma para atenderla, pero éste la tenía cogida con gran tenacidad y no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, por lo que renunció a ello y se dedicó a buscar una jeringuilla.

"Casi la mato..." lo oyó murmurar, la mirada perdida. Éste no era el Ranma que él conocía.

"Venga, Ranma, ya sabes que las espadas no están afiladas. He trabajado antes con él y sé lo inflexible que es Xi con el tema de las armas, seguro que sólo ha sido un corte superficial. Imagino que le has dado a la pobre chica un susto de muerte!" Se echó a reír. Al ver la cara de Ranma, deseó no haberlo hecho. 'Qué metedura de pata!'. Se dió cuenta de que el pobre estaba tenso como un arco a punto de disparar, los dedos de las manos arqueados y clavándose en la chica, se estaba mordiendo los labios. Por fin consiguió dar con un vial de sedante. 'Conociéndolo, necesitará una dosis de elefante...'. Rompió la manga de la camisa, dejando el antebrazo al aire y le inyectó 500 cc.

"Tienes un corte aquí... Ha sido durante el ensayo éste?"

Ranma se sintió un poco mareado tras el pinchazo; sacudió la cabeza para aclararse un poco.

"Eh? Lo siento, estoy un poco atontado..."

"No es nada, es normal después de tomarse un calmante de éstos... Te preguntaba por el corte en el brazo. Tienes alguna herida más?"

"Debe tener media docena -dijo Chen, acercándose a ellos, hablando a toda velocidad, aún presa del pánico-. Los dos se han puesto a luchar como gatos y no había manera de separarlos. Al principio estaba encantado, porque hemos logrado rodar la escena ésta en poco más de media hora, cuando tenía planeadas dos semanas de ensayos antes de empezar con el verdadero rodaje. No sé qué les ha dado. No estábamos muy pendientes cuando han cogido las espadas, sólo que habían cruzado algunas palabras en japonés, imagino que estaban cabreados. En un momento en que se han separado, me he dado cuenta que Ranma estaba hecho un cristo. Dios, Yang, dónde te habías metido? Llevamos toda la mañana intentando localizarte en el móvil y en tu consulta. Estaba acojonado perdido. Cuando estaba ya dudando de si llamar a los demás para contenerlos, él le ha tirado la espada y le ha dado en el cuello. Cuando Akane ha visto la sangre, se ha desmayado y a él le ha dado un shock. Tendrías que haberlo oído gritar su nombre. - paró un momento para tomar aire-. No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar. Xi tiene mucho cuidado con las armas, tú ya lo conoces..."

"Mira, por lo de la tardanza, ya te he dicho que lo siento, me he visto envuelto en un accidente. Siendo médico, no podía dejar el lugar sin prestar un mínimo de asistencia a los heridos. Me habría jugado el título y la clínica. Y en cuanto a las heridas, bueno, es por la fricción con el aire, a mucha velocidad, incluso una espada sin filo produce quemaduras y pequeños cortes- decía Yang, limpiando las heridas de Ranma y poniendo tiritas aquí y allá-. Nada grave, aunque la sangre siempre es escandalosa. Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas alguna cosa que se parezca de lejos a un arma en manos de un practicante de artes marciales. Que como se dejen llevar un poco por el momento, pueden acabar mal. Lo siento de verdad, no haber llegado antes. Con lo del accidente, he tenido que venir en taxi y dejar mi coche tirado en la carretera - terminó de limpiar el corte de Akane, cubriéndolo con una gasa y un poco de espadadrapo; le tomó la temperatura y el pulso.- No tiene nada, aparte de un buen susto"

Se levantó, limpiándose las manos en un pañuelo y ojeando la escena. Se volvió hacia el director.

"Chen, tenéis que rodar alguna escena más de estas? -ante el gesto negativo del director, frunció los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Están agotados. Creo que los dos se lo deberían tomar con calma en los próximos días. De hecho, por qué no los dejas mañana con el día libre, para que se recuperen un poco? Un par de días para mayor seguridad. Me gustaría llevarlos a la clínica, sobre todo a la chica. Estoy seguro de que no le pasa nada, pero quisiera tenerla en observación -se volvió para mirar a Ranma-. Chico... -le sacudió del hombro-. Hey, Ranma. Ranma, despierta! Déjame tu dirección y te mandaré a alguien, por si necesitas algún calmante para el dolor o similar, no hace falta que te ingrese. Mañana me paso a ver cómo vas, vale? Déjame tu dirección. Chen, pide un taxi y que Ranma la acompañe hasta la clínica, quiero que me aclares algunas cosas, con calma."

Ranma seguía inmóvil, la mirada perdida, meciendo suavemente a Akane.

"Ranma. Tómatelo con calma, no le has hecho nada, apenas si la has rozado. De acuerdo? - Chen le entregó un papel, con la dirección de Ranma, Yang contestó con el gesto Ok con la mano que tenía libre-. Chen, podemos hablar en privado? Ranma, te veo mañana, vale? Me pasaré por tu casa"

Chen y el médico se alejaron, el último volviendo parcialmente la mirada hacia Ranma y su 'acompañante', viendo cómo una chica lo sacudía y lo acompañaba hacia los camiones del equipo y el almacén.

Cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, no pudo aguantar más.

"Ahora, con calma. Explícamelo otra vez. QUÉ COÑO HA PASADO AQUÍ???"

Chen lo miró a su vez, un deje de desesperación en su rostro.

"Me creerás si te digo que no tengo ni zorra idea? -sacudió la cabeza-. No, es demasiado simple... De verdad que no lo sé, llevamos unos días un poco... raros. Y estamos teniendo problemas con el rodaje. Hemos tenido que romper el esquema de ensayos totalmente. Por eso te llamé anteayer a última hora. Bueno, ya te dije la jugada que nos había hecho Lin. Y este mediodía... bueno, Ranma y Akane... Akane es la chica... han empezado a... discutir, supongo, estaban hablando en japonés. Luego, han empezado la pelea... Te juro que pensaba que estaban ensayando, los primeros pasos eran idénticos. Y yo, imbécil de mí, tan emocionado porque estaba todo yendo muy bien y estábamos rodando todo lo que hacían... Al cabo de un rato, tenía que haber tenido claro que no estaban ensayando, que se estaban tirando al cuello... soy un irresponsable, tenía que haberlos separado... pero no hubiéramos podido. Joder, Yang -Chen se llevó las manos al pelo, tirándose de algunos mechones, casi llorando- si ni siquiera podíamos distinguirlos... "

Yang le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando calmarlo. Estaba llorando abiertamente.

"Al cabo... al cabo de un rato se han separado... Ranma estaba lleno de cortes... ya lo has visto, pero cuando hemos intentado acercarnos, él nos ha dicho que nos mantuviéramos al margen... dios, Yang, cómo he podido permitir eso?" su voz estaba tomando la cualidad del gañido de un lobo herido, agudo y penetrante.

"Me dejas que vea lo que tenéis grabado? Y las espadas, me gustaría verlas también"

Se volvió hacia donde Xi terminaba de algún modo de precintar el área donde había tenido lugar la confrontación. Éste se levantó de la posición en cuclillas, la misma imagen de la preocupación. Se acercó hacia él, indicándole a Chen que hiciera lo mismo.

"Xi, me dejas que vea las espadas? Todas. Me gustaría examinarlas..."

"Errrrrrrrrr... Yang... creo... creo que nadie debería tocarlas..."

"Pasa algo?"

"Una de las espadas está cambiada. No es de las mías."

Yang se puso rígido mientras el director palidecía como para hacer envidiar a la nieve el color blanco.

"Qué...?" consiguió al final articular Chen.

"Alguien ha sustituído una de las espadas de Ranma. Yo mismo le di a Akane las suyas esta mañana..."

"Explícate, Xi. En qué consiste el cambio?" Al menos el médico conseguía mantener la calma... a medias.

"Una de las espadas que llevaba Ranma es real. Tiene filo. Sólo con verla ya podía confirmar que no me resultaba familiar, pero he acercado un cabello... y lo ha cortado, con apenas un roce... Chen, no es el momento de desmayarse. Esto es serio. Hay que llamar a la policía. Tienen que abrir una investigación..."

Chen respiró profundamente, una, dos veces, intentando dominar sus nervios. Recuperó un poco la compostura y, tragando saliva con dificultad, miró a Xi a los ojos.

"Estás seguro de que no es una de tus espadas?"

"Lo estoy. Conozco todas y cada una de mis armas como si fueran hijas mías. Y te puedo garantizar que esa espada no estaba anoche en la armería."

"Quién tiene acceso al almacén?"

"Está abierto a cualquiera... - 'Mierda! murmuró el director'- aunque yo suelo estar cerca siempre, supervisando, cualquiera puede entrar y coger algo"

"Recuerdas si ha entrado alguien esta mañana, aparte de Ranma?" preguntó Chen, esperanzado.

"Chen! No pensarás que Ranma..." interrumpió el médico.

"No podemos descartarlo..." repuso el director.

"Lo siento, estaba liado, revisando el esquema de la pelea... ha sido una irresponsabilidad por mi parte..." comentó un contrito armero.

"Vamos a dejar eso a un lado ahora... -Chen se restregó los ojos con una mano, suspirando- Liang! LIANG! Puedes venir, por favor?"

La secretaria se acercó, resoplando. El día había sido... interesante no era la palabra correcta.

"Qué querías?"

"Tienes mi móvil a mano? Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente -la chica se lo entregó-. Eres un sol, Liang. Recuérdame que te suba el sueldo por soportarme" le guiñó el ojo, dándoles las espalda a los tres y tecleando.

"Vaya día que llevamos... Demasiado lleno de emociones para mi gusto. Estoy deseando irme a casa...". La secretaria miró a Chen sugestivamente, que hizo un gesto afirmativo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, alejándose del médico y el maestro de armas.

"Bueno, chicos, hasta mañana!" saludó la chica, cogiendo su bolso y abrigo, encaminándose a la salida.

Unos minutos después, Chen se unía de nuevo a los otros dos. Se le veía... agobiado, con un serio problema a la hora de controlar sus nervios.

"La policía estará aquí en unos veinte a treinta minutos" anunció, cogiendo una silla y dejándose caer en ella. El maestro de armas estaba mordiéndose los nudillos, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Chen se dejó llevar finalmente por su ansiedad y empezó a tirarse del pelo.

Yang miraba a ambos, preguntándose cómo podía bajar la tensión del momento.

"Me dejáis que vea lo que tenéis grabado? Tengo curiosidad... total, tenemos que esperar un rato hasta que venga la policía..."

Chen volvió hacia su silla y le pasó su cámara digital. Yang estudió la escena con franca admiración, pasando algunos tramos a alta velocidad. Le interesaba sobre todo la última parte.

Ahí estaba. El momento en que Ranma lanzaba la espada mientras Akane se recuperaba de la voltereta en el aire dando el paso hacia atrás. Puso el zoom al máximo sobre el área de la espada. Había pasado a muy escasos milímetros de la piel del cuello. Su explicación sobre la herida era, después de todo, real. Simple fricción. Y un movimiento de más por parte de la chica... El eterno problema de las armas arrojadizas. Uno puede controlar hasta cierto punto a dónde van a parar pero lo que es controlar al adversario...

Hizo retroceder la grabación, llamando la atención de Xi.

"Qué espada es ésta? La tuya?"

"Sí, fíjate en el amuleto de la empuñadura. Hace juego con las de Akane, lo puedes comprobar tú mismo. Se puede ver también por la posición en la que han quedado las espadas cuando ha terminado la pelea. Por eso he delimitado la zona. Más aún cuando he visto la que no era mía, me he olido algo raro"

Dios, era un alivio trabajar con profesionales. Bueno, al menos algo estaba claro. Que la espada utilizada era la roma. Pero... cuál hubiera sido el resultado de haber lanzado la otra?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espinazo. Ranma... Pobre Ranma...

"Xi... tú tambien, Chen -dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia éste, ligeramente amenazador- mantened esto a espaldas de Ranma, por favor."

"Ummmmmmmm -murmuró el maestro de armas, indeciso- tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo. Sobre todo si hay una investigación."

"Lo más tarde posible – se llevó las manos a la frente, restregándosela-. Mirad, lo conozco mucho antes que vosotros. Nunca lo he visto así. Lo he visto envuelto en mil peleas, en mil películas y lo que queráis, y saliera herido él u otra persona, jamás, JAMÁS, lo he visto así. Dejadlo que se calme. Mañana hablaré yo con él... -se rascó la cabeza-. Ranma... es más que un paciente ocasional, es un amigo. Prefiero... pillarlo calmado. Es obvio que lo que le ha pasado a esa chica le ha afectado mucho -los otros lo miraron con cara de preguntar 'de verdad? No me había dado ni cuenta'-. Qué me podéis decir de ella? Qué relación tenían? Salía con él o algo similar?"

"No. Hasta que se encontraron aquí, hacia el principio del rodaje, daba la impresión de que no se veían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al principio parecían un poco tensos. Akane me comentó que habían ido juntos a secundaria. Estuve bromeando con ellos sobre el tema, pero no les saqué nada -Yang meneaba la cabeza, divertido-. Hiro, el amigo de Akane, tampoco me dijo mucho más aparte de eso. Pero una vez que vino Tanaka-san, el padre de Akane, parecían... un poco más relajados y como más amistosos el uno hacia el otro... hasta hace unos días, en que han empezado a pelearse continuamente, a cruzarse insultos... No te puedo decir de qué hablaban, utilizaban siempre el japonés entre ellos, pero en fin, por el tono, ya me entiendes..."

Yang frunció el entrecejo, el pulgar en la barbilla mientras se acariciaba el bigote con el índice.

"Tanaka es el apellido original de Akane?"

"No. Me parece que Hiro me explicó que era adoptada... lo siento, en aquel momento no presté mucha atención. Por qué?"

"No, por nada."

Podía ser aquella chica la prometida de Ranma, la que se había casado con otro mientras él estaba de viaje?

"Está casada?"

"Vaya, incluso inconsciente ejerce sus encantos... -comentó burlón Chen-. Por lo que yo sé, no"

'No, no cuadra...'. Suspiró. 'No entiendo nada...' pensó Yang para sus adentros, sin revelar nada a sus compañeros.

"Alguien tiene una baraja o un dominó, mientras llega la poli? Esto puede hacerse largo..." preguntó finalmente.

------------------------

El director acompañó al médico hacia un lugar más apartado, mientras el equipo de técnicos desmontaba el equipo, procurando no meterse en el área que Xi estaba delimitando con cinta. Mientras, la asistente del director se acercó a Ranma, sacudiéndole ligeramente el hombro.

"Ranma, Faye me ha traído la mochila de Akane. He pedido un taxi para

que la lleves a la clínica, le he pasado también tu dirección, por si acaso. Yang me ha dicho que te mandaría una enfermera- no obtuvo respuesta. Bueno, no era tan sorprendente-. No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente. Tómate un par de días libres, sin ningún problema. Vamos, levanta y te acompaño." Le tiró del hombro, sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de Liang y se levantó, con Akane en brazos. Siguió a la asistente casi a ciegas, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Apenas si había escuchado lo que le había dicho el médico. O nadie del entorno. Todos parecían tan seguros de no era nada, de que apenas le había causado un arañazo... pero él sabía mejor que nadie qué le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Por unos instantes, había concentrado toda su frustración, la rabia, la soledad, la depresión en un golpe definitivo. Estaba calculado para despistar a Akanela y darle la oportunidad de desarmarla, dejándola a su merced. Por un momento había deseado humillarla, dejarla de rodillas y pedirle explicaciones a punta de espada. Y en lugar de eso...

Entró en el taxi, moviéndose automáticamente para acomodarse al asiento, con su pasajera en el regazo. Apenas si se fijó en el trayecto. Le pidió al taxista que lo llevara a su propia casa. A la entrada del edificio, le indicó al vigilante que no dejara pasar a nadie, no quería que nadie lo molestara. El guardia se llevó la mano a la frente, en un gesto pseudomilitar, indicando su conformidad. Abrió la puerta del piso con dificultad, pero no quería soltar a Akane. Por el momento, prefería concentrarse en detectar sus leves latidos. Cerró la puerta de una patada y se dejó caer en el sillón, arrancando el cable del teléfono de la pared.

Y al final se derrumbó, llorando como un niño, atrayendo a Akane hacía sí.

Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No lo recordaba. Debía haberse quedado dormido.

'Un calmante... supongo que finalmente me habrá hecho efecto'. Miró el reloj. Eran apenas las seis. Debían haber pasado tan sólo unos minutos desde que el taxi lo dejara en casa. Se sentía atontado y despejado a la vez. 'Cosas de la química, supongo'. Por fin se fijó en el visitante alojado en sus brazos.

Akane.

La escena le sonaba de algo, sin saber exactamente el qué. Había tantos recuerdos de por medio... aunque no había tantos en los que Akane estuviera justo en esa posición, inconsciente, en sus brazos. El único de esa clase era algo que tenía presente con inusitada frecuencia en forma de pesadilla. Y últimamente era peor aún, porque no moría en sus brazos, sino en el regazo de un desconocido que se reía de él... Incluso después de saber que Akane no estaba casada, la sensación de no tenerla cerca cuando ella estaba en peligro era demasiado sobrecogedora, terrorífica incluso. Los últimos días habían sido infernales. Una pesadilla tras otra en las que Akane moría entre atroces sufrimientos y rechazaba su ayuda... Lo estaban volviendo loco.

Y ahora ésto... incluso aunque fuera un accidente, había herido a la única persona a la que se había jurado proteger siempre. Si la espada hubiera estado afilada la habría matado. Y no habría vuelta atrás. Una muerte estúpida, como la de Brandon Lee.

"Akane, despierta, por favor"

Llevaba casi media hora inconsciente, calculó mentalmente. El médico había dicho que era algo normal, teniendo en cuenta el cansancio provocado por el ejercicio intenso y el shock del golpe. Su respiración era normal, el latido algo agitado, la herida ya estaba tratada. Por qué no se despertaba?

Se sentía ahogado en aquel apartamento, demasiado pequeño para sus costumbres. Después de haber tenido Japón por casa, el gimnasio Tendo como su hogar o aquel almacén en California como refugio, estar metido en un piso de 40 m2 le resultaba un poco asfixiante. Teniendo cuidado de no alterar al delicado ovillo sobre sus piernas, se quitó la camisa, tirándola hacia una esquina. Decididamente, las camisetas sin mangas eran lo suyo.

"Akane... Akane, despierta, por favor?"

No hubo respuesta. Su respiración era más tranquila, el latido también. Gracias al cielo que podía sentir cómo latía su corazón o le habría recordado demasiado a otra escena tantos años atrás en Quing Hai. Con todo, se sentía casi igual que entonces, desesperado y terriblemente cansado. La pelea en el estudio había consumido toda su energía.

Desesperación. Rabia. Odio hacia sí mismo. Tristeza. Amor. Frustración. Deseo. Ira. Duda. Había tantas emociones en conflicto en su mente que no podía escapar del círculo vicioso que giraba recorriéndolas en todos sus matices. Pero sobre todas ellas destacaban la necesidad de ver a Akane con vida y la imposibilidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella. La tenía en los brazos, pero a la vez la sentía tan lejos... en su mente siempre se parecía a una estrella, era capaz de percibir su luz, pero imposible de alcanzar.

'Dios, por qué es tan difícil respirar?' Las manos contraídas, los labios transformados en una línea casi invisible, los dientes apretados, la nariz contraída, forzando el aire como si de un sifón se tratara... los párpados conteniendo una riada, apunto de desbordarse. Lentamente, los muros se quebraron, su cuerpo se relajó y las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas, hasta la barbilla, cayendo sobre la frente de Akane.

"Dios, quisiera tanto decirte que te quiero..."

----------------------------------

Imágenes. Eso era todo lo que podía percibir. Como diapositivas en una exposición o en una clase. Sólo que discurrían a tal velocidad que hacía imposible aprehender de qué se trataba. Eran imágenes de su vida? Eran sueños? Libros que había leído o quizá películas? Se sentía mareada de intentar fijar la vista en un punto concreto y encontrar un anclaje que le permitiera saber dónde estaba... espera, esa imagen... una chica pelirroja, con la que está entrenando... un chico moreno, con el pelo trenzado que camina sobre una cerca... el mismo chico aparentemente enfadado con ella, como gritando... o sonriéndole... mirándola de reojo y sonrojándose... saltando por los tejados con ella en brazos... salvándola de una serpiente gigante... luchando entre ellos, a golpe limpio o con espadas... en una fiesta, bailando... en un manantial, sujetándola en brazos, llorando...

'dios, quisiera tanto decirte que te quiero...'

Bueno, esto definitivamente le sonaba de algo. No era más que un sueño. Un viejo sueño en el que se repetía la monumental pelea contra Saffron. Una vez que éste era vencido, ella se encontraba en los brazos de Ranma, luchando por despertar del shock, por volver a su cuerpo, y él murmuraba esas mismas palabras, gritando su nombre a los cielos. Milagrosamente, conseguía volver de ese... extraño estado (muerte, limbo, qué era?), para despertar en el comfort de su abrazo, sintiéndose en la cima del mundo... justo para que todos los enemigos de Ranma, sus propias rivales, sus familias cayeran encima de ellos y los separaran, mientras Ranma insistía en que no la amaba, que todo había sido producto de su imaginación...

Ése solía ser el momento en que se despertaba en su futon, sola, sudando e hiperventilando como si acabara de vivir aquella misma batalla, su primer intento de boda y todas las peleas en que se había visto envuelta en su vida, todo ello en un solo momento.

Sentir que realmente alguien la estaba abrazando, mientras algún líquido discurría por su frente y sus mejillas le parecía un poco raro, pero algunos sueños parecían tan reales...

'Bueno, estoy soñando de nuevo, otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. Algunas veces me gustaría despertarme y no tener que revivirla de cabo a rabo...'

Como tantas veces, tras oír a Ranma susurrar que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuánto la amaba, se despertó y le sonrió debilmente, a través de los ojos entrecerrados, su nombre en los labios. El tiempo parecía extenderse infinitamente mientras miraba en sus ojos azules, enrojecidos por el llanto. Nadie venía a interrumpir el momento. Ni Ryoga, ni Mousse, ni Shampoo, familiares... nadie! Por una vez, podría aquel maldito sueño no terminar como una horrible pesadilla? Decidida a averiguarlo, acarició con una mano la mejilla de Ranma ('qué extraño, la sensación de su piel húmeda parece tan real...'), mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en su brazo para poder hacer lo que siempre había pensado que debía ser el fin ideal de aquella historia.

Besar a Ranma.

Parecía tan... real. La presión de sus labios contra los de Ranma, primero rozando apenas, después presionando, cada vez con más encono, venciendo toda resistencia, como si quisiera atravesar su cabeza hasta llegar a la base del cráneo, hasta notar cómo los labios de su oponente cedían y respondían al desafío, abriéndose ligeramente, masajeando su labio superior, poniendo todo su cuerpo a 100, después el inferior, los extremos de su boca, rozando su lengua, elevando su temperatura por encima de la ebullición, haciéndola gemir y suspirar alternativamente por su contacto, luego sus dientes, volviendo sobre los labios una y otra vez, hasta que Akane tuvo que romper el abrazo para recuperar el aliento y apagar la sensación de quemazón en los pulmones.

"Ummmmm, si esto es un sueño, espero no despertarme jamás..."

Los ojos cerrados, se recostó contra Ranma, haciéndose un hueco entre su pecho y sus brazos, casi como un gato preparando su cama.

------------------------------------------

Estaba aún perdido en su marea mental cuando notó que Akane empezaba a moverse, rozando la cabeza contra su hombro. Vió a través de sus ojos empañados en lágrimas cómo ella lo miraba a través de sus largas y sedosas pestañas, suspirando más que pronunciando su nombre. Los segundos parecían volverse horas.

Y de pronto... notó con sorpresa cómo la mano de Akane le acariciaba la mejilla, mientras se giraba ligeramente sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose contra su pecho para elevarse... y le besó. No un beso de colegiala, tipo mariposa, sino un beso profundo, que ponía los intentos de Shampoo y los de cualquier otra en ese departamento a la altura del barro. Akane se enfrentaba a los besos igual que a la hora de echar un pulso, aplicando presión hasta que el contrincante le cedía el paso, fingiendo una retirada para volver con más ímpetu, rozando apenas los labios para después masajearlos con fuerza, hasta convencerlo de abrir la boca y devolver ataque por ataque, continuando el asalto hasta quedarse sin respiración.

Decir que Ranma estaba sorprendido sería quedarse muy corto. En ese momento se sentía como si su cerebro hubiera experimentado un cortocircuito total que hubiera frito todas sus neuronas, dejando una sensación de atontamiento en todo el cuerpo.

'Akane ... Akane me ha besado???!!!'

Miró fijamente a la persona acurrucada contra su pecho. Se parecía a Akane, tenía su misma voz... pero no podía ser ella. Ella... ella lo odiaba, no? Intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él...

'Akane me ha besado?'

No había mencionado ella misma algo sobre un sueño? Tantas veces había pensado que sus vivencias eran parte de un sueño. O de una larga e interminable pesadilla.

"Tiene que ser un sueño..." murmuró para sí mismo, como si comprobar que podía oír su propia voz lo devolviera a la realidad. Inconscientemente, su mano fue a parar a la cabeza de Akane, que luchaba por hacerse un hueco en su hombro, acariciándole suavemente el pelo, seguida de su nariz, sumergiéndola en sus cabellos y aspirando el aroma a champú, a melocotón, a miel, a manzanilla, tan dulce, tan intoxicante.

El médico. Tenía que haber sido él. No le había inyectado un calmante? Quizá fuera algo más que un calmante. El valium no produce alucinaciones, verdad?

"Me alegro de que la pelea con Saffron haya terminado bien y que nadie nos interrumpa por una vez... echaba tanto de menos estar en tus brazos... además, no sabía que besaras tan bien..." Akane empezó a reirse, aquella risa tan infantil y femenina, tan ingenua, tan... Akane.

'Decididamente, me han dado algo muy fuerte...' Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la mandíbula le acababa de rebotar contra el suelo e intentaba volver a su sitio. El cerebro seguía de vacaciones.

Después de unos minutos de boquear como un pez fuera del agua, algo de oxígeno consiguió abrirse paso hasta su cerebro, reviviendo alguna neurona del lóbulo temporal y poniendo la CPU en marcha, muy lentamente, eso sí. 'Actualiza a Pentium 4' en letras de neón resplandecía en la inmensidad de su caja craneal.

'Saffron? Quién nos interrumpe? Echas... echas de menos que te coja en brazos? Que beso bien?' Ranma levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando por la ventana del lateral, con una sonrisa un poco extraña, sardónica quizás... 'al menos ya sé que no soy yo el que está soñando...'

"Claro que beso bien, Akane, eres tonta o qué? Acaso no lo comprobaste el otro día? Y si no me hubieras dejado plantado en el altar, lo habrías averiguado antes!"

'Mierda, eso no ha salido como yo quería... Por qué siempre tengo que cagarla al abrir esta bocaza!' Estúpido orgullo. Por supuesto que tenía que besar bien. A pesar de no haberlo hecho casi nunca, por lo menos no devolviendo el beso voluntariamente, tenía que ser el mejor, no? Qué cruz.

El ovillito que estaba tan cómodo acurrucado contra él se tensó. Akane abrió los ojos, en shock, apoyando la mano que aún acariciaba su mejilla contra su pecho y apartándose de él, mirándolo con una expresión de...incredulidad, después confusión, arrepentimiento, desesperación... Aquel... aquel sobre cuyas rodillas estaba sentada no era el Ranma de sus sueños. Bueno, sí, si lo era, pero... éste... era el playboy... La conclusión era tan obvia...

"Qué gilipollas que soy..." musitó entre dientes, dejando caer la cabeza en las manos, los codos sobre las rodillas. 'Cómo he venido a parar aqu' se preguntaba.

"Aw, Akane, no quería decir eso..." Siete años. Siete laaaaaaaaaaargos años y cuando por fin la tiene en brazos, mete la pata hasta el cuello. 'Algún dios tiene algo contra m'.

"Siete años intentando mantenerme alejada de tí y no formar parte de tu harem, y al primer encuentro, paf, caigo bajo los encantos del playboy... soy una gilipollas".

'Qué???!!! No me lo puedo creer'

"No has cambiado, Akane. Siete años y todavía me estás acusando de ser un playboy? Eres la pera."

"Que yo te acuso? Por favor, no juegues a hacerte el inocente conmigo. Tus romances y tus líos están en cualquier periódico..."

"Vaya, desde cuándo lees la prensa amarilla?"

"Oh, eres... eres... suéltame. Puedes tener a cualquier chica, por qué tengo que formar parte yo también de tu colección?" 'Cómo demonios he acabado aquí??? Este no es mi apartamento!' El legendario temperamento de Akane ya estaba en marcha. Unos grados más y el volcán entraría en erupción.

"Sí, podía haber conseguido a cualquier tía, excepto a la única que yo quería..."

O quizá no. De pronto, Akane detuvo el movimiento de separarse de Ranma, mirándolo a los ojos. Había algo en su tono de voz...

'No puede ser... es tan ... cliché, no puede ser verdad, está jugando conmigo'. De vuelta a calentar motores, diez segundos para la ignición.

"Sí, claro, ahora me dirás que yo soy la única chica que has querido en tu vida, no? Por favor, que no nací ayer..." El gesto de exasperación en su rostro hacía brillar sus ojos y sus mejillas con una flama incandescente.

"Sí, es verdad. Por qué habrías de creerme? Nunca lo has hecho, nunca has confiado en mí, nunca me has dado el beneficio de la duda. Por qué habrías de empezar ahora?" La desesperación y la frustración trabajaban mano a mano esculpiendo el ceño fruncido de Ranma.

Un nuevo parón. 'Confianza'. Qué le había dicho Hiro? Que nunca confiaba en nadie para no sentirse vulnerable, para no sufrir. 'Pero Ranma ya me hace sentir así, confíe o no en él. Qué sentido tiene no hacerlo? E incluso si sólo intenta seducirme... acaso no he soñado, despierta o dormida, con él desde que lo conocí? Sería tan malo caer en sus redes?' Y desde la noche de la fiesta, no había ido in crescendo esa compulsión? No había pensado ella misma en salir de pesca? Akane cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Odiaba contradecirse a sí misma de esta manera...

"Dí lo que tengas que decir. Te escucho."

Ranma se sentía como hechizado. Los ojos de Akane parecían madera tallada, brillantes, con tonos y vetas diferentes conforme cambiaba su expresión... y sus emociones. Haya para la quietud, la reflexión; nogal para la duda, la frustración, tal vez?; cerezo para la pasión... el deseo?

Estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Escuchar... qué? Cómo resumir los últimos nueve años de su vida, desde el día en que la conoció hasta ahora? Tantas veces imaginando el deseado reencuentro, ideando diálogos, declaraciones, incluso peleas (qué malo es conocerse) y ahora... no sabía qué decir. No sabía si reírse o llorar, cortarse las venas o dejárselas largas.

'Respira, Ranma'. Técnicas de meditación para principiantes: mantén la respiración bajo control. Cuál era el segundo paso? Hacer el vacío en su interior. Cómo vacía uno la mente de los recuerdos de lo que ahora constituía su vida? No es que hubiera ningún botón "suprimir" en algún lado de su cabeza con el que pudiera borrar el contenido del disco duro. Ntsch.

Akane empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Ranma parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún lejano lugar, un lugar al que ella no tenía acceso. Deseaba desesperadamente que volviera con ella, allí y en aquel momento. Incluso aunque le mintiera. Había llegado a un momento en que todo daba igual. Cualquier cosa por tenerlo otra vez a su lado, unas horas, unos minutos. Por besarlo otra vez.

'Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado'. Podría poner en práctica un slogan tan clásico?

"No vas a defender tu causa?" preguntó suavemente.

Por un momento, Ranma se había perdido en una espiral de ideas y recuerdos. La llamada a tierra lo hizo sentirse un poco descolocado.

"... no sé por dónde empezar".

Esa expresión a medio camino entre la de un niño extraviado y la determinación de un conferenciante lo hacían parecer tan... ingenuo y a la vez tan maduro, tan... Ranma. Por primera vez desde que 'despertara' de ese maravilloso sueño, Akane sonrió. La confusión era un estado muy común en su propia mente, sobre todo desde que se había reencontrado con él. Podía reconocerla también en sus ojos azules.

'Carpe diem'. Aprovecha el momento. Aún estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Ranma. No había mentido hacía un rato al decir que echaba de menos estar en sus brazos. Respirando hondo, se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Ranma, encogiendo al máximo su cuerpo para hacer acopio de su calor corporal. Su cuerpo empezaba a dar diversas señales de dolor, pero se esforzó por ignorarlas.

Ranma notó con asombro cómo Akane se acurrucaba de nuevo contra él.

'Me han drogado, fijo. O la he palmado y he ido al cielo. Esto... esto no sucede en la vida real. No a mí, desde luego'. Suspiró. 'Qué demonios! Carpe diem'.

Akane sintió cómo su almohada se tensaba momentáneamente, aumentando el ritmo de su corazón, para luego relajarse y adaptarse a ella. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, concentrándose en los latidos de Ranma. Un latido poderoso, lleno de vida, que la llenaba de calor por dentro. Cada exhalación era una corriente de aire tórrido sobre su frente y su pelo, no recordaba una sensación de calidez tal desde... oh, a quién le importaba? Lo importante era el momento. Por qué estropearlo con recuerdos?

Ranma se sentía plenamente inmerso en un universo que sólo contenía a Akane y a él mismo. Sus brazos decidieron por sí mismos que estarían mejor rodeándola, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí. Algo más tarde, los brazos de Akane siguieron el ejemplo de su partenaire, deslizándose tras su cuello, cerrando las manos en torno a él. Ranma aprovechó la proximidad así conseguida para depositar un beso en el pelo de Akane, acariciándole después la cabeza suavemente, deslizando luego los dedos por las mejillas y volviendo de nuevo al pelo. Había algo tan... fascinante en el pelo negro-cuervo de Akane, algo hipnótico.

El tiempo seguía su curso, marcado por el descenso del sol. Los últimos rayos entraban por la ventana, llenando el apartamento de naranjas, rojos y púrpuras. La pareja sentada en el sillón seguía en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de una ocasión única en sus vidas. Con su historial, en cualquier momento podía estallar y desaparecer, devolviéndolos a su respectiva soledad.

"GROWRLLLLL".

Bueno, al menos no era una bomba, un terremoto o un incendio. Tan sólo el estómago de Ranma dando señales de vida. Akane rompió a reír.

"Bueno, ya veo que tú tampoco has cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, sigues teniendo los modales de un bárbaro..." comentó Akane, carcajeándose.

Las mejillas de Ranma podían servir como plancha de cocina, a medio camino entre el corte y un ligero mosqueo porque Akane se estaba riéndo de él. Después se relajó y empezó a reír también.

"Sí, aquí termina la novela de amor almibarada y empieza la vida real".

"Tonto -le susurró al oído-, no sabía que fueras tan sarcástico".

"Um, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí."

"Te estás haciendo el interesante, Ranma?" preguntó Akane, un cierto aire de ironía empapando la cuestión.

"No necesito hacerme el interesante", respondió Ranma, enarcando las cejas y frunciendo los labios, en un gesto muy de chico-martini.

"Tonto!" Akane soltó su cuello para golpear su hombro derecho en plan juguetón.

"Growrrrllll".

"Me parece que tu pancita está pidiendo un poco de atención", susurró, deslizando lentamente un dedo por su mandíbula hasta la barbilla.

"Bueno, no es que me pueda poner a cocinar contigo en mis rodillas, no crees?"

"Pero me gusta el sitio donde estoy..." contestó Akane, haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña. "No puedes llamar a algún sitio y que nos traigan algo para cenar? O no puede el todopoderoso Ranma Saotome levantarse con una linda damisela en brazos y llegar hasta el teléfono?"

Desafío promulgado.

"Oooh? Y puede saberse qué hace una linda damisela en los brazos de un bárbaro?"

"Esperando mi rescate, qué otra cosa podía hacer en esta especie de mazmorra?"

"Así que insultas mi morada y mis costumbres, te aprovechas de un momento de descuido para bloquear mis movimientos y aún esperas que te dé de comer? Ya no hay damiselas como las de antes. De hecho, dudo que seas una dama en absoluto".

Desafío contestado.

"Ooooh, así que eres un experto en distinguir damiselas de chicas que no lo son, eh?"-el demonio verde de los celos pugnaba por salir a la luz.

"No más que tú en distinguir caballeros de bárbaros". Buena parada.

"Entonces supongo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones... -el fuego parecía haberse calmado -. Y esa llamada de teléfono?"

"Joder, Akane, cualquiera diría que era yo el que estaba rugiendo hace un minuto. Seguro que no eras tú y me estabas echando a mí la culpa?"

"Moi? Las señoritas no hacen eso. Y antes de que digas algo sobre mi condición de señorita, más vale que cojas el maldito teléfono. Tengo hambre, la comida ha sido muy ligera y el ensayo de esta tarde ha sido...- Akane sintió como Ranma se ponía rígido. De pronto, todo lo acontecido aquella tarde regresó a su memoria como una tromba, haciéndole apartar su cabeza de la de Ranma, la mirada perdida - En fin, corramos un estúpido velo". Todo el aire juguetón, ironía, tímidos intentos de seducción cayeron al suelo, congelados por la bajada de temperatura en el ambiente.

Ranma soltó a Akane, aunque sus brazos seguían rodeándo su cintura, relajados.

Se sentía como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza. 'Hace un minuto estábamos flirteando como colegiales y ahora...'. Pero tampoco podía (ni debía) olvidar cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

"Lo siento, Akane, no pretendía..."

"No pasa nada- dijo, tocándose el cuello, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz por encima del vendaje, la piel en el entorno del corte le ardía- me he llevado un buen susto, pero ya está. Tan sólo han sido un par de patadas... y un arañazo. Uno contra los 6 o 7 que yo te he propinado"- intentaba desesperadamente aligerar la atmósfera. Su esfuerzo se esfumó en la nada. Notaba cómo Ranma se tensaba aún más, casi temblando.- No te preocupes..."

"Podía haberte matado..."

"Pero no lo hiciste, tan sólo ha sido un rasguño superficial."

"Pero podía..."

"Ranma! Ya vale!-gritó. Ranma cerró los ojos, como preparándose para un martillazo en la cabeza.- Ya vale – su voz sonaba ahora más calmada, mientras respiraba profundamente.- Voy a llamar y pedir algo de comer, ok? Tendremos tiempo para hablar más tarde".

No es que le apeteciera especialmente dejar aquel cálido refugio en su regazo... si siguiera siendo cálido. '¿Está usando el 'alma de hielo'?' se preguntó. Lo cierto es que la atmósfera había bajado de temperatura en cuestión de milisegundos, pasando de un tórrido anticiclón a un frente frío que amenazaba lluvia.

Volviendo al asunto inicial que le había hecho meter la pata... dónde había un maldito teléfono? Buscó a un lado y a otro del apartamento, localizándolo finalmente bajo una mesita al lado del sillón, aparentemente volcado. Y era eso el cable desconectado? Qué podía significar aquello?

'Dios, no, más preguntas no, por favor!'

Sin decir nada, conectó de nuevo el teléfono, hojeando una guía telefónica mientras miraba a Ranma a escondidas. Éste tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la cabeza sumergida en sus manos, inconsciente de lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor.

'Puñeta! Justo cuando todo iba tan bien, tiene que ponerse hiper-mega-protector. Hombres...! Abrió la guía telefónica y buscó un restaurante de comida para llevar. Menú para cuatro. 'Después de lo de esta tarde, creo que no podré meterme con Ranma por comer como una lima'.

Se preguntó qué hacer de nuevo con el teléfono, si dejarlo tal cual o desconectarlo de nuevo. Quizá... quizá un poco de privacidad les viniera bien. Arqueó una ceja, con cierto disgusto. Tampoco era cuestión de que alguna amiguita lo llamara e interrumpiera...

"Te importa si me ducho? Esta ropa sudada me está empezando a resultar incómoda – continuó hablando mientras Ranma señalaba una puerta a su izquierda –. Hay algo de hielo? El hombro me está doliendo horrores -se volvió hacia donde señalaba Ranma, un frigorífico justo a sus espaldas; buscó en el congelador, sacando una bolsa de cubitos, poniéndosela en el hombro magullado y suspirando de alivio-. Tienes lavadora? - negativo-. Mierda, tendré que lavar esto a mano. Puedes dejarme algo de ropa? -de pronto sonrió de oreja a oreja -. Una de tus camisas rojas?"

Ranma asintió, intentando sacudir el shock de su cuerpo. Se levantó y se dirigió al armario ropero. Camisa roja? Un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón. No había vuelto a ponerse una de esas camisas desde lo de la supuesta boda de Akane. Le recordaban demasiado a su estancia en casa de los Tendo. Había conservado una, sin embargo. La de la aventura contra Saffron. La había sepultado en lo más profundo de su mochila de viaje tras enterarse del cambio de apellido de Akane. Verla en el armario le resultaba excesivamente penoso. Ya tenía bastante con las pesadillas durante la noche, para revivir todo lo asociado a ella durante el día también. Pero tampoco podía deshacerse de ella, no tenerla a mano era incluso peor. Y ahora la misma Akane le pedía esa camisa. Acaso le gustaba torturarle?

Inconscientemente, sus manos estaban rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta encontrarla. Estaba en mal estado. Arañazos varios, quemaduras, cortes... En aquel momento había importado poco, lo imprescindible era mantenerla caliente y preservar su modestia. Con la camisa en brazos, casi parecía revivir la escena, sólo... con un pequeño cambio.

Esta vez Akane despertaba y le besaba.

'Siete años. En siete años todos cambiamos. Yo. Akane...'. Una parte de la desesperación que había sentido desde su reencuentro con ella empezaba a resquebrajarse para ser sustituída por la esperanza, quizá vana, de que algo cambiase, de dejar de sentirse perdido, de dejar de sentirse solo.

Tenía bien claro los peligros que corría. La esperanza es una amiga traicionera a veces. Pero no puedes poner puertas al mar, igual que no puedes meter tu corazón eternamente en una caja fuerte para evitar el dolor. Siempre hay algo o alguien que consigue encontrar la contraseña para abrirla. 'Bueno, en el caso de Akane, casi le pegan más los explosivos...'. Tuvo que reírse por la analogía.

Se levantó. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse arrodillado. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, golpeándola.

"Se puede entrar?"

No hubo respuesta. Unos segundos más tarde, Akane abrió la puerta.

"Esto es algo nuevo, no? Llamando antes de entrar en el baño? Nunca pensé que viviría para verlo, sobre todo viniendo de ti."

"Auw, vale ya, Akane, tú fuiste la primera en colarte en el furo después de todo...". Los ojos elevados al cielo, le pasó la camisa a la chica situada delante de él y que se estaba burlando tan abiertamente.

Se dio media vuelta, mientras ella volvía al cuarto de baño. 'Desde cuándo tienes ese sentido del humor?' se dijo, sonriendo. Inmediatamente, su expresión se ensombreció. 'Por qué no me dejaste estar a tu lado para verlo crecer?'

Tantos cambios... se había perdido tantas cosas... La desesperación volvía a hacer presa en él. Se apoyó en el armario, las manos tras la espalda, los ojos vueltos hacia el suelo, buscando... no sabía bien qué.

Akane salió del cuarto de baño, poniéndose la camisa por encima de una camiseta, presionando aún la bolsa de hielo contra el hombro. Al ver aquel movimiento... no pudo mirarla a la cara. Él. Había sido él mismo el que provocara aquella lesión. A la persona a la que había jurado proteger siempre...

Akane dejó de acariciarse el hombro al ver el cambio de expresión en Ranma, de meramente perdido a angustiado, horrorizado... Era... demasiado doloroso verlo así. Bajó la vista, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá y sentándose, intentando acomodar el hombro de forma que doliera lo menos posible. Oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrarse y volvió apenas la cabeza para cercionarse de que Ranma no estaba en la habitación. Su mirada se tornó sombría al rememorar la jornada. Las discusiones lejanas entre Chen y alguien de la productora, probablemente, los comentarios de Xi, discutiendo con Ranma, la pelea... Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Gracias al cielo que la espada no estaba afilada...

Con todo... no podía creer que Ranma quisiera hacerle daño intencionadamente. Bueno, salvo aquellas patadas. Pero lanzar la espada al aire? Si hubiera querido matarla (dioses, no!) o simplemente ganar aquel estúpido reto... la trayectoria hubiera sido radicalmente diferente... podría haberlo hecho en cualquier momento, no tenía por qué esperar a una jugada así. De hecho, si ella no se hubiese desplazado respecto a la trayectoria de la voltereta...

'No quiero pensar en eso ahora... Mi cabeza...' gimió para sí. Empezaba a dolerle, como si miles de martillos cayeran sobre ella, machacándola.

El sonido del interfono la salvó de la caída en picado en aquella doble espiral de dolores físicos y psíquicos.

"Sí?"

"Es el apartamento del Sr. Saotome?"

"Er... sí, sí que lo es. Qué desea?"

"Hay un chico que insiste en que han pedido comida para llevar. El Sr. Saotome me dejó instrucciones de no dejar pasar a nadie..."

"Oh, no se preocupe, yo misma lo he llamado. Déjelo subir, por favor"

"Me he limitado a seguir sus instrucciones..."

"No lo dudo. No se preocupe, por favor. Yo gestiono esto. Sea lo que sea lo que le dijera el Sr. Saotome, aténgase a ello. Esto ha sido una excepción que corre de mi cuenta. Muchas gracias."

"A usted"

Oh, por Dios, qué ceremonioso que era el conserje! En fin, lo importante era que la comida ya estaba aquí. Pocos minutos después, en efecto, estaba servida en la mesa, algunos cojines esponjados y tirados en el suelo. Le parecía más cómodo que sentarse en el sofá. Aunque eso no quería decir que no pudiera apoyarse en él... El hombro volvía a dolerle y los brazos habían decidido hacerse los empáticos, empezando a molestarle también, especialmente las muñecas. Maldita sea! Ranma era demasiado bueno... Cerró los ojos, relajando la mano derecha, masajeándola suavemente con la izquierda, apretando en los puntos justos para aliviar la tensión. Sonrió vagamente. La primera vez que había intentado practicar shiatsu con el mismo objetivo que hoy casi se había roto la muñeca... Sacudió la cabeza, recordando con cierta añoranza los días en que era tan sumamente torpe. Días despreocupados, libres de obligaciones, responsabilidades... Días en que se había limitado a ser la antítesis de Ranma, a jugar el papel de damisela en apuros frente a una especie de caballero andante un tanto atípico. Cuál era su papel ahora?

-----------------------

La entrevista con la policía había sido un absoluto coñazo. A pesar de que él era el último en llegar a la escena del crimen le habían hecho esperar allí para tomarle declaración. Estaba que se caía de cansancio. Ni siquiera le habían dado oportunidad para llamar a la clínica y comprobar el estado de la chica, sino que le habían hecho repetir una y otra vez el diagnóstico y tratamiento de las heridas... Estaba deseando llegar a casa.

Rescató su móvil del maletín tras hurgar en varios bolsillos y marcó el número de la clínica.

"Jun, soy yo..."

"Yang, qué horas son éstas de llamar? Tenías que estar aquí hace horas! El médico del turno anterior ha tenido que cubrir tu ausencia y está que trina! Dónde te has metido?"

"Jun... he tenido un día de perros, no me ladres tú también, vale? Escucha, hace unas horas mandé para allá a Ranma, te acuerdas de él, verdad?, con una chica para mantenerla en observación. Sólo quería saber cómo está. Ahora voy para allá."

"Ranma? De qué coño estás hablando? Ranma no se ha acercado por aquí. Y menos con ninguna chica."

"Qué?"

"Que no ha venido. Era algo grave?"

'Joder...' Yang empezó a sudar de nuevo, pasándose los dedos por su ralo cabello.

"Nada serio. La habrá llevado a casa. Voy para allá inmediatamente. Hasta ahora."

'No puedo creer que Ranma sea tan irresponsable... le he dicho que la llevara a la clínica. Dónde demonios puede haberse metido?' Sus dedos tomaron un ritmo propio a la hora de golpearse el muslo, nervioso, casi histérico. Buscó en los bolsillos la tarjeta que le había pasado Liang con su dirección. Nada.

'Mierda!' Resopló varias veces. El director se acababa de ir a casa y sólo quedaba Xi. Yang dudaba que éste le pudiera dar información sobre el paradero de su amigo. Maldita sea!

'Cómo se puede ser tan gilipollas, Ranma? Joder, podías haber elegido cualquier otro día para cagarla...'

Después de tomar las declaraciones y toda la parafernalia asociada a C.S.I., él era el principal sospechoso... Qué pensaría la policía cuando averiguaran que también era culpable de secuestro?

'Tengo que hacer algo...'

Sí. Pero qué.

------------------------

La cena fue algo tenso. En realidad, tenso queda muy corto para definir la mezcla de electricidad y frío en el aire, tan frío que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo y utilizar los cubitos para enfriar el té. No cruzaron una sola palabra en todo el tiempo, ambos comiendo lentamente. Y sin embargo, si alguien les hubiera preguntado no habrían sabido decir qué habían tomado. Huelga decir que sus miradas tampoco se cruzaron, aunque los ojos errantes alguna vez aterrizaban el uno en el otro, fugaces, furtivos. Nunca coincidieron.

Hacia el final de la cena, Akane empezó a acusar el cansancio de la jornada, el hombro aún ardiendo. Ya no había hielo que le ayudara a bajar la hinchazón y la zona pulsaba de dolor con un latido propio.

Ranma la estudiaba, incluso con la cabeza agachada, encogiéndose al notar que se acariciaba el hombro, los labios tensos con una ligera mueca de dolor. Cerró los ojos. Qué no daría por aliviarlo...

"Quieres... quieres que te dé un masaje?" preguntó, vacilante.

Akane se detuvo a medio gesto, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo, como golpeada por un relámpago. Demasiadas emociones colisionaban en su cabeza. Imágenes de peleas, de conversaciones, de caricias, se entremezclaban, intentando hacer pronósticos sobre la situación. Sorprendentemente, todas acababan de una forma similar...

'No, no voy a hacer una novela erótica de un comentario así...' se dijo a sí misma, para disgusto de la proverbial cuadriga de caballos que relinchaba con furia. No era el momento.

"Sí, si no te importa..." contestó, intentando controlar el tembleque en su voz.

"En absoluto"

Empujaron la mesa a un lado y Akane se dio la vuelta sobre las rodillas, dándole la espalda a Ranma. Éste se aproximó a ella, sentándose igualmente sobre las rodillas a apenas unos centímetros de Akane. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía, restos del ejercicio físico tan intenso al que se había sometido. Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse, empleando el 'alma de hielo'. Dejó caer lentamente las manos sobre los hombros de Akane. La diferencia de temperatura entre ambos era brutal. El izquierdo ardía y empezaba a hincharse.

"Te importa quitarte la camisa? –la recipiente del masaje se tensó-. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres..."

Un pequeño diablillo se frotaba las manos en el hombro herido de Akane.

"No es problema" contestó la parte racional, intentando dar caza a aquel duendecillo travieso. No era la primera vez que recibía un masaje, después de todo, se recordó a sí misma.

Una vez eliminada la pieza de ropa sobrante, sintió de nuevo las manos de Ranma sobre los hombros, notando la diferencia de temperatura. Cerró los ojos, una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

'Alma de hielo, umm?'

Aunque empezó un poco tensa, empezó a relajarse conforme progresaba el masaje. Era un verdadero profesional. Un comentario de alguna revista le vino a la mente, provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ya veo que no se equivocaron con el mote, Ranma 'Manos de Oro' Saotome..."

Ranma se detuvo unos segundos, agachando la cabeza y riendo resignado.

"Nooooooooooooo. Tú también?"

Reinició el masaje, ahora con un poco de nerviosismo. Temía en cualquier momento la aparición de cierta arma favorecida por aquella chica.

"Qué quieres? Eres un personaje popular..."

Ranma recobró rápidamente la seriedad. Así que volvían de nuevo a la casilla cero del tablero. Haciendo asunciones el uno sobre el otro. No, espera, quizá nunca habían salido de allí...

Se instaló de nuevo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, que ni la intimidad de un masaje podía romper. Éste se prolongó durante un cuarto de hora más o menos, terminando igual que había comenzado, con las manos de Ranma apoyadas sobre los hombros, ahora más relajados.

"Ya está" murmuró Ranma, rompiendo la conexión física, llevándose las manos a los muslos.

Akane giró el cuello, disfrutando de la ausencia de contracturas musculares.

"Gracias – suspiró, llevándose una mano al hombro lastimado, considerablemente más calmado ahora. Exhaló aire-. Bueno, me alegro de que por fin hayas abandonado esas manías sobre no golpear a las chicas. Pegas bastante fuerte".

Giró un poco la cabeza, sonriendo. Este gesto se perdió para Ranma, que movió el cuerpo en dirección opuesta.

"Lo siento. No pretendía provocarte una lesión..."

Akane frunció el ceño. Estaba intentando aligerar la atmósfera, pero parecía que cada palabra que decía no hacía sino aumentar la tensión. Se giró hacia donde se había desplazado su partenaire, sentándose sobre un glúteo y apoyando la mano suavemente sobre la rodilla de Ranma.

"Hey, no ha sido nada. Estoy acostumbrada a recibir golpes. Yo también practico artes marciales, recuerdas?". Sonrió de nuevo, agachando la cabeza y buscando sus ojos.

"Lo sé –contestó éste, bajando de nuevo la mirada. Se mordió ligeramente los labios -. Siento... lo de esta mañana. Retiro todo lo que he dicho de tu escuela. Eres muy buena con la espada, Akane."

"Bueno, no tan buena –arqueó una ceja, algo sarcástica-. Al fin y al cabo, no he sido yo quien ha ganado..."

Ranma se tensó, haciendo que Akane se diera un capón mentalmente por sacar de nuevo el incidente.

"No, eres realmente buena con la espada, has controlado la pelea en todo momento. Yo... me he comportado como un vulgar matón, no soy mucho mejor que un camorrista..."

Silencio de nuevo.

Qué hacer?

Manteniendo la calma, retiró la mano de la rodilla de Ranma, procurando que no le temblara. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el componente masculino de la escena, que se mordió los labios con más fuerza aún.

"Bueno... -empezó Akane, hablando como a trompicones, restregándose las manos, la cabeza baja- sí que he notado que utilizabas un estilo... poco habitual en ti..."

'Es una forma diplomática de decirlo...' pensó Ranma a su vez.

"Supongo... supongo que tenías algo serio in mente..."

'No sabes la razón que tienes...'

"... has estado muy... tenso últimamente"

'Se podría decir así...'

Ranma tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse.

Akane ya no sabía por dónde seguir... como todos los hombres (salvo escasas excepciones), a Ranma no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas.

"Ya sé que nunca hemos sido... buenos amigos... pero si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte..."

El corazón amenazaba con desbocarse, mientras los pulmones se esforzaban por cumplir su labor. Era ahora o nunca. Inspiración profunda.

"Akane... por qué me dejaste plantado?"

No esperaba confesiones. No esperaba que le confiara grandes secretos. Pero, desde luego, no esperaba esto.

"Qué?"

"Por qué me dejaste plantado. En el altar. La fuga de tu casa. Por qué?"

Qué... qué motivos podría tener para...? Cerró los ojos. Era una espina clavada en el corazón que aún no había conseguido quitarse. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Y menos con él.

"Necesito saberlo" insistió.

Necesitaba saberlo... Ella también necesitaba saber... Tomó aire para responder.

"Tenía miedo..." contestó finalmente, girando la cabeza, evitando a Ranma.

"Miedo? De qué? De mí?". La incredulidad rezumaba de cada palabra.

"Bah, ríete cuanto quieras –le espetó Akane, cruzando los brazos, intentando darse calor-. Tenía miedo de que te casaras conmigo por culpa de aquel maldito acuerdo entre nuestras familias, que fuera sólo una cuestión de honor y que te fueras detrás de la primera falda que pasara..."

En el universo de Ranma eso superaba la categoría de increíble. La de inconcebible la dejaba también atrás. Parpadeó varias veces, la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada.

"Eres... eres IDIOTA? –estalló finalmente, poniéndose en pie de un salto-. He estado colado por ti desde el primer día que te conocí. Crees que te hubiera salvado de todos aquellos capullos que iban detrás de ti si no fuera así? Crees que me hubiera jugado el pellejo por ti como lo hice? Por qué crees que estaba allí el día de la boda como un pasmarote con esmoquin? Qué más querías? Una declaración jurada ante notario?"

Al principio se vio forzada a retroceder por la fuerza de sus palabras, pero Akane no era alguien a quien se intimidara fácilmente, así que contraatacó con igual fuerza.

"Y qué coño querías que pensara? –contestó, levantándose y encarándolo-. Te pasaste todo el día de antes de la maldita boda insultándome y riéndote de mi..."

"Por el amor de Dios! Estaba tomándote el pelo. No sabes aguantar una maldita broma?"

"Una broma... UNA BROMA???? Pues tienes un sentido del humor muy retorcido... Dime, qué clase de broma es, ponerme verde una y otra vez, preguntarme quién sería tan estúpido para casarse con alguien como yo?"

"Porque la respuesta era obvia! Era YO ese estúpido! Te crees que me hubiera tirado una semana buscando unos malditos anillos de boda si no hubiera querido estar allí? Nadie, me oyes? NADIE puede obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera, ni ahora, ni entonces, ni nunca!"

Los dos se quedaron de pie, enfrentados el uno al otro, rojos de ira, casi rugiendo. El día que algún científico logre descubrir cómo el sistema límbico estrangula la capacidad de raciocinio en nuestra especie, se abrirá una nueva era en las relaciones humanas. Hasta entonces, seguiremos contando hasta cien. O hasta mil. Jodidos neurotransmisores.

Aquella especie de concurso 'a ver quién aguanta más mirando al otro a los ojos' empezaba a resultar cansado. Por inusitado que pueda parecer, Akane fue la primera en volver a un estado semi-racional, intentando procesar lo oído. Las últimas frases, en particular. Tragó saliva varias veces antes de atreverse a hacer la pregunta del millón.

"De verdad... de verdad compraste tú los anillos?". El tono de voz intentaba ser neutral, pero un deje de... esperanza? se infiltró en la pregunta.

"Acaso no me crees?" preguntó Ranma a su vez, aún visiblemente enfadado. Con un tirón se deshizo la coleta, arrancando la cinta que la sujetaba e introduciendo de nuevo los dedos en el pelo, deslizó algo por toda su longitud, poniéndolo luego en la palma de la mano para mostrárselo a Akane.

Eran dos anillos de oro. Uno con una piedra negra y el otro, con una roja. Akane los miró, incrédula. Los dos se mantuvieron tal cual durante varios minutos. Parecía una escena de una película tras apretar el botón 'pausa' del video.

La expresión de Akane empezó a cambiar por fin, dulcificándose. Una de sus diminutas manos se acercó, vacilante, a la mano de Ranma, quedándose encima de los anillos, sin llegar a tocarlos.

Ranma se relajó. El cabreo no era su estado de humor habitual. Sus facciones se hicieron neutras, observando el cambio en Akane. Finalmente, elevó la mano, poniéndola en contacto con la de Akane.

"El tuyo es el rojo".

Akane le miró a los ojos, intentando averiguar qué le pasaba por la cabeza, para dirigirla después hacia las manos, una sobre la otra.

"Por qué rojo?"

"Tu nombre..."

"Mi nombre?" preguntó, extrañada.

"Akane. Escarlata. Rojo. Un rubí" contestó él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Akane deslizó lentamente los dedos sobre los anillos, apartando bruscamente la mano al rozarlos con las yemas, como si se hubiera quemado con el contacto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ellos, pero su mirada se perdía en algún lugar del pasado.

Se veía a sí misma diciendo 'No' a una temida pregunta. Dejando atrás a su familia, su casa, sus amigos, Ranma... Fregando suelos en la casa de té para pagar las tazas rotas. Recibiendo golpes de sus compañeros de kendo. La vida de fugitiva que había llevado en la India. Los roces con la muerte. La gran explosión y la salida de casa de Tanaka-san...

'Todo eso... por nada?'

Con la garganta oprimida cayó al suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Las lágrimas empezaron a empapar las mejillas y las palmas de las manos. No pudo contener la mezcla de aullido y llanto que salió de su pecho. Sus hombros se sacudían con fuerza, sus gritos desgarraban sus cuerdas vocales, dificultando la respiración.

Nadie podía permanecer impasible ante semejante espectáculo. Ranma boqueaba, sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable... Seguramente... seguramente había otra manera de decir todo aquello sin dar lugar a una escena tan... desoladora. Al final, cayó de rodillas frente a Akane, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Akane..."

Ésta se apartó violentamente, dándole la espalda, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos y meciéndose, medio tosiendo por la violencia del llanto, medio sollozando.

"... soy una estúpida..." murmuró al cabo de un rato.

"Qué?"

"Soy una estúpida. Estúpida! Estúpida! ESTÚPIDA!!!". Cada adjetivo estaba acompañado del correspondiente puñetazo al suelo, con energía creciente.

"Vale, eres una estúpida, pero el suelo no tiene la culpa... -indicó Ranma, intentando aplacarla-. Además... yo también me comporté como un estúpido el día de antes de la boda..."

"No, yo soy mucho más estúpida..."

"Bueno, dejémoslo en que nuestra estupidez es sinérgica. Somos estúpidos por separado, pero una vez juntos, la cosa se desborda"

Akane dejó de llorar un momento para reírse... y luego volver a llorar. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el sillón, la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

"Vamos, Akane, no llores..."

"Me siento tan... tonta... mucho más tonta de lo que normalmente soy... tan tonta como para gastar el adjetivo..."

"Bueno, siempre te quedará idiota, imbécil, boba, alelada..."

Akane levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de esas que fulminan hasta varias generaciones anteriores.

"Si estás intentando consolarme, no se te da nada bien"

"Has dejado de llorar" constató él con una expresión que intentaba ser inocente.

Akane enarcó una ceja casi hasta el pelo, sonriendo a su pesar.

"Tonto!" exclamó, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y echándose a reir cuando Ranma empezó a acunar el hombro dolorido. En unos segundos se calmó, restregándose los ojos con los dedos. "Debo tener una pinta horrible"

"Bueno... sí, te he visto mejor en otras ocasiones..."

Akane frunció los labios, con un gesto sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No puedes evitar cavarte una tumba más profunda, verdad?"

"Bueno, tú ya me conoces... yo y mi boquita de piñón"

El labio superior de Akane se elevó en una mueca de sonrisa.

"Sí... y yo y mi manía de sacar conclusiones precipitadas... Buena pareja hacemos. Entre los dos no sumamos ni medio cerebro..."

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, volviendo a llorar, más suavemente.

Ranma se acercó a ella, sin llegar a tocarla, sentado en plan loto, las manos sobre el regazo y jugueteando con los dedos. Hay un cuadro en la Galeria de los Ufizzi en Florencia que se llama 'La melancolía', de Sandro Boticelli. La expresión de Ranma podía haber servido de modelo para una nueva versión de aquella obra.

"Akane... estaba todo delante de tus ojos... Dijera lo que dijera, eras tú la única que me preocupaba, la única a la que corría a ayudar, la única cuya opinión me importaba, la única chica de la que he ido detrás... -al ver que hacía ademán de contestar, la interrumpió- y antes de que menciones lo de la joya cambia-temperamento... vamos, recuerda, una vez que tú dijiste que te parecía atractivo, la opinión de Shampoo me tenía sin cuidado... No has escuchado nunca eso de 'por sus obras los conoceréis?' Pensaba que tú tenías los mismos problemas que yo a la hora de... bueno... Después de lo de Ryugenzawa o lo del monte Fénix, no era tan difícil entrever que había... algo entre los dos. Vamos, no era difícil de deducir ni siquiera para mí. Y ya sabemos que no soy la bombilla más brillante de la feria..."

Ranma tenía un talento único, hacer una declaración de amor e insultar a la vez...

'Algunas cosas nunca cambian, supongo...' pensó Akane. Había un retrogusto... amargo en su boca.

"No es necesario que me hagas sentir más estúpida" le espetó, exasperada, restregándose los ojos con los puños de la camisa que yacía tirada sobre el sofá. Al final se la puso por encima.

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes que tengo el don de meter la pata hasta el cuello muy desarrollado... Aún no he encontrado una cura"

"No, ni se te ocurra. Perderías encanto" contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ranma la miró, perplejo, ponderando la respuesta.

"Las mujeres sois raras..." replicó finalmente.

"Hablas desde tu propia experiencia?" preguntó Akane, con cierta sorna.

Ranma rompió a reír a carcajadas.

"Se podría decir así... Los estrógenos son una soberana putada..."

"Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?". Había trazas de sarcasmo en su tono. Sacudió la cabeza, divertida, separando las piernas aún flexionadas y deslizando una de ellas bajo la otra. Su rodilla quedó en contacto con la de Ranma. Ninguno dijo o hizo nada para alterar aquel contacto accidental.

Era realmente accidental? Quién sabe...

Ranma cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en el punto donde solía estar su coleta, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Fue un gran alivio librarme por fin de la maldición..." empezó a contar, deteniéndose, espiando a Akane con un ojo.

"No entiendo por qué. Pensaba de verdad que ya no te molestaba..."

Ranma se tensó, defensivo.

"No gran cosa... pero después de hablar con tu hermana, pensaba que a ti sí..."

Akane lo miró, extrañada. Cómo una charla con su hermana (cuál de ellas? Ummm, Nabiki, probablemente) podía darle esa impresión?

"De dónde sacaste esa idea? Y cuándo hablaste con Nabiki? Porque supongo que sería con ella..."

"Bueno, después de aquella versión japonesa de 'Novia a la fuga' y que tuviera que irme a casa a llevar a mi madre... volví a tu casa a buscarte. Ya te habías ido, así que fui a sonsacarle a tu hermana..."

"Hablaste con ella esa misma noche??? Pensaba que te habías ido inmediatamente a China..."

"Sí... me fui a China justo después..."

"La muy... cuando la llamé por teléfono varios días después no me dijo nada... Creí... creí que te habías ido con Shampoo y por eso no habías ido a buscarme..."

"Por qué habría de irme con Shampoo? El único sitio donde la quería ver era bien lejos de mí..."

"Cuando hablé con ella me dio la impresión... bueno, la amazona dejó Nerima poco después que tú... pensaba que os habíais puesto de acuerdo... Mi hermana me dio la impresión de que era así..."

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, escéptico.

"No puede ser. Después de hablar con Nabiki, le tuvo que quedar claro que sólo iba a China a buscar la cura de mi maldición... Joder, hasta le pregunté si podía ser eso la causa de que me hubieras dejado plantado! Me dijo que te molestaba que hiciera comparaciones entre nosotros y... bueno... que había gente que murmuraba sobre... ah, tu orientación sexual..."

Akane levantó la cabeza, los ojos como platos.

"Te dijo eso???"

Por unos segundos, se dedicó a estudiar la habitación, tratando de procesar la información recibida.

"Bueno... -repuso finalmente- no voy a decir que no me cabreara cuando te metías con mi físico... era más que evidente que me tocaba mucho la moral. Y lo de la orientación sexual... -sacudió la cabeza, divertida- siempre había tenido problemas de ese estilo, sobre todo con las chicas que iban detrás de alguno de los componentes de la horda de pervertidos de Furinkan, no me preocupaba especialmente. Mis mejores amigas sabían mejor que yo por dónde iban los tiros... -se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza antes de continuar- y la última vez que una chica hizo uno de esos comentarios en el vestuario, le dije que en el fondo era una ventaja el que te transformaras en chica, así cuando tu forma masculina estuviera cansada, sólo era cuestión de echarte agua encima y continuar con lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo..."

Ranma empezó a golpearse el esternón, queriendo tragar saliva. Por alguna razón, tenía dificultades para respirar. La mandíbula también tenía un tic un tanto extraño.

"Tú-tú-tú..." trató de contestar, sin mucho éxito.

Akane se volvió para mirarlo, echándose a reír.

"Deberías verte, Ranma! Estás de foto! Pareces un tomate a punto de estallar!"

La chica continuó desternillándose a costa del chico que intentaba conjurar imágenes salidas de una película X.

Varios minutos después se calmaron, los dos todavía rojos, aunque por diferentes razones. Akane consiguió recuperar el aliento antes.

"Que conste que lo de antes era una broma... lo dije sólo para que me dejaran en paz..." comentó, intentando permanecer impasible ante el rubor de nuevo creciente en las mejillas de Ranma, mientras éste trataba de controlar el impulso de darse un par de guantazos por volver a la sala X...

Reírse DE Ranma siempre la hacía sentirse bien... Cómo era posible, reducir a un consumado playboy como él, a modelo para un spot de colorete por una simple mención a un dúo de chicas...? Continuó riendo suavemente mientras se acariciaba el hombro que volvía a fastidiarle. Probablemente había hecho algún giro demasiado brusco cuando se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ranma cambió de tema.

"Te molesta todavía el hombro?"

"Sí, algún mal giro..." contestó, cansada.

"Puedo darte otro masaje, si quieres..."

"Estás deseando ponerme las zarpas encima, eh?"

"NO!" repuso él rápidamente.

"Vamos, Ranma, no sabes aceptar una broma?" preguntó, arqueando las cejas y torciendo los labios en un gesto irónico. Oh, esto era demasiado!

Ranma se quedó sentado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, soltando aire por la nariz como una locomotora, los labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido en un mohín de enojo.

"Venga, Ranma, no te enfades... Prometo no meterme contigo..." Se había acordado de cruzar los dedos?

Éste la ojeó, desconcertado y ligeramente desconfiado, pero al final cedió, indicándole que se acercara. Unos minutos después, Akane se encontraba en la gloria, así que decidió quemar sus barcos y relajarse completamente, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Ranma, haciéndose hueco. Sólo le faltaba ronronear.

El chico contemplaba pasmado aquella melena negro-cuervo que se había instalado junto a su dueña en su espacio personal, dejando caer las manos al suelo y deteniendo el masaje reparador.

"Pero esto qué es?" preguntó, medio ultrajado, medio divertido.

"Ummm, haces una buena almohada... -indicó la interpelada, suspirando-. Y quién te ha dicho que podías parar?"

Ranma se echó a reír, volviendo a la tarea encomendada.

"Eres la leche. Cuando nos conocimos, me tratabas como un saco de arena. Esta tarde, como un alfiletero y ahora, como una almohada. Cuándo paso a la categoría de ser humano?"

Akane le dio unas palmadas afectuosas en el muslo.

"Tú sigue así y ya veremos..."

Se reacomodó de nuevo, dándole mejor acceso al cuello. Contuvo a penas un bostezo.

"Bueno... -nuevo bostezo- qué tal tu viaje por China?". Cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza.

"Ummm... va a ser un poco largo, al fin y al cabo, me tuve que patear media Asia. Aunque por una vez no me tocó ir a nado a China. Mi madre me había conseguido un pasaporte legal para mandarnos de luna de miel... creo que a Hawai. No tenía visado, pero, bueno, ya conoces a mi padre... o a Happosai. Los dos conocen a todo tipo de gente y sabía a dónde tenía que ir en busca de algún sello 'oficial'. De todas formas, como salí sin un yen de casa me tuve que enrolar en un pesquero para poder pagarme el viaje. Estuve diez días destripando pescado. Después de aquello estuve varios meses sin poder probarlo. Bueno, una vez en tierra, enfilé para la provincia Quin Hai, a la zona de Jusenkyo. Al principio fue un viaje bastante monótono, como ya había hecho esa ruta varias veces..."

En ese momento, bajó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Akane. Dormida. Miró al techo, resignado.

"Mujeres! Siempre quejándose de que los hombres no les damos conversación y cuando lo hago, va y se queda dormida!"

---------------------------

BANDA SONORA:

Stormy weather, Billie Holliday

Yesterday, John Lennon

I got lost in his arms, Shirley Horn

I didn't know about you, Patti Page

Lo eres todo, Luz Casal

Notas de la autora (soy una pesada, qué le vamos a hacer):

El sistema límbico es la parte del cerebro que controla las emociones, en particular, las emociones básicas (las del jaguar, precisamente): amor/odio, hambre, miedo, reproducción. En determinadas circunstancias, esta región toma el control, por encima de cualquier tipo de orden racional.

'La melancolía' es un cuadro muy hermoso, la expresión de la chica es tan... triste, tan poderosa que puede arrancar lágrimas.

Colorete rouge, polvos para dar color a las mejillas y tal

Espero que este capítulo haya resultado divertido. Ya sé que tengo un sentido del humor un poco raro...


	10. Ch 8 Al tempo I

CAPÍTULO 8. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. AL TEMPO (I).

DESCARGO: A excepción de los personajes de Ranma ½, todos los demás caracteres y circunstancias son obra mía, salvo los que se explicitan al final.

N.A. Pido disculpas a los primeros lectores que me mandaron un comentario de la primera versión del capítulo anterior. La primera parte donde estaba la trama relacionada con la película la improvisé la semana anterior a la publicación y no tenía cogidos todos los cabos, gracias a lo cual metí la pata y publiqué el capítulo cuando no debía, quitándole tensión a la historia. Lo siento por los que pedís que me dé más prisa en actualizar. La respuesta es: no puedo. Tened en cuenta que estos partos son difíciles y aquí no hay epidural que valga.

Patán, esto va por ti (como no tengo tu correo, no puedo contestar personalmente a tus comentarios):

Me parece MUY mal que te perdieras mi ruin y mezquino cliffhanger (aún no he dado con una traducción que me guste), con lo que me costó sacarlo adelante…, pero dada tu condición de hombre, no preguntaré por problemas personales. Por cierto, me sé de uno que tiene 'a one track mind'. No me había dado cuenta de que la escena de la pelea admitía una segunda lectura. Espero que entre todavía dentro de la calificación R, que los censores de ffnet cada día están más duros. En cuanto a 'Requiem…', bueno, qué le voy a hacer? Casi todos llevamos un hortera dentro y joder lo que cuesta matarlo… Es cierto que el acompañamiento musical es penoso (lo de Pimpinela no te lo voy a perdonar), pero me gustó la canción sobre todo por la letra, previa patada en el trasero a Lara Fabian. De todas formas, me quedo con tu sugerencia, es una muy buena elección.

En cuanto a los errores de formato en el capítulo nuevo… no me haces los deberes. Exclamaciones e interrogaciones siempre las escribo al modo anglosajón, en toda la historia. Todo se pega, menos la hermosura. No va a cambiar, gandula que es una. El harem es la misma historia, otra vez la influencia anglosajona, no sé muy bien por qué en este caso. Y flama, diccionario en mano, es correcto en castellano. Nada que decir sobre el 'espadadrapo'. Es un error y no hay más vuelta de hoja. Y qué decir de los 500 cc de sedante... como bien has adivinado, se trataba de mg. En fin, que tienes razón, el capítulo tiene un aire precipitado. Tardé 3 semanas en sacarlo en vez de las cuatro-cinco habituales y en algo se tiene que notar.

Lo de la espada es en verdad anecdótico y lo tenía pensado desde el principio, sólo que al precipitarme al publicar la primera versión del capítulo anterior, daba la impresión equivocada. De hecho, ya entonces Akane misma (sin saber aún lo del cambio) razona que si hubiera querido matarla podía haberlo hecho en cualquier momento. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por prestarle atención a ese detalle. De todas formas, el papel del arma se verá (se intuir�, mejor dicho) en éste y el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por desinflarme un poco el ego.

Lo siento, Verito, no uso msn, sólo yahoo! Messenger y últimamente casi nunca estoy conectada.

En otro orden de cosas y cambiando radicalmente de tercio, gracias por lo del premio (Anime Awards, organizado por Hayi-OS). Ese día tuve además otra buena noticia de mi trabajo y estuve dando botes por la facultad (soy muy fácil de contentar). En cuanto al concurso 'El mejor personaje inventado'... no creo que ninguno de los caracteres de nueva creación tenga suficiente carisma y se me pasó el plazo, así que... otra vez será.

Me voy a tomar una licencia con el cómic. Para el bien de esta historia, vamos a suponer que el episodio de la Nannichuan instantánea y el destructor de dojos no existen. Luego me comentáis si merece la pena esa pequeña pérdida.

Y ya, por fin, las últimas notas antes de empezar con la historia, que cada vez me pongo más pesadita. Tomáos con calma (yo sugiero unas palomitas también) este capítulo. Es más largo de lo habitual. Voy a por el límite mágico de las cien mil palabras. La razón está en el siguiente párrafo.

AVISO: algunos fragmentos no son aptos para menores de 18, así que los que caéis en esa categoría, portáos bien y saltaos desde la tercera línea de guiones (contando ésta) hasta la quinta, ese trozo es prescindible en lo que concierne al desarrollo de la historia. Por cierto, está especialmente dedicado a Emaltea, Patán, Teresa y Bianca (sobre todo a las dos últimas, por aguantar mi verborrea electrónica).

-

Cansado como estaba, física y mentalmente, no podía dormir. Lo cierto es que la postura del loto era bastante incómoda para quedarse torrado y dar cabezadas sólo le proporcionaría un bonito dolor de cuello al día siguiente, así que estaba descartado. Bufó, ligeramente molesto, ojeando a la bella durmiente alojada en sus brazos, estirando uno de ellos para coger la cinta del pelo caída y rehacer la coleta.

'Cerca o lejos, planchando oreja o despierta, siempre consigues mantener a Morfeo alejado de mí...'

Y encima las piernas sí que se le habían quedado dormidas...

Sin embargo, tampoco es que pudiera quejarse. Al menos, no demasiado. No era esto lo que había soñado alguna que otra vez? Akane en sus brazos, explicaciones dadas y recibidas, una reconciliación... quizá un nuevo comienzo?

Resopló, dándose un capón.

'Control Tierra a Ranma... Eooooooooo, vuelve a la Tierra, vale?'

La parte de las explicaciones se podía tachar de la lista de 'cosas para hacer'... más o menos. Quizá si intentaran hacerlo sin montar un concurso de 'quién puede echarle más decibelios a su voz' no estaría mal... Y aún así, después de tantos años, de discursos ensayados, no habían quedado esas explicaciones un poco... pobres?

Y reconciliación? Ni rastro. Akane había ido tan lejos como dar a entender que había cometido un error (lo cual, viniendo de ella, suponía una tarea titánica que no podía sino apreciar). Pero eso era todo.

Nada de grandes declaraciones seguidas de apasionados besos u otras acciones igualmente apasionadas. Tan sólo palabras. Gestos. Llanto. Y un par de masajes, no lo olvidemos. Bueno, eso era toda un descubrimiento en su relación con ella. Incluso bromear. Como si fueran gente normal. Tomándose el pelo el uno al otro. Lo cual, definitivamente, le daba buenas vibraciones, una sensación de... confianza, que antes no estaba ahí. Quizá lo que deseaba oír estaba en todo aquello, igual que cuando estaban prometidos... O quizá era todo leer entre líneas por su parte. Y leyendo sólo lo que quería leer.

Una sonrisa teñida de sarcasmo cruzó sus facciones, desapareciendo tan pronto como había surgido. Le vino a la mente la letra de una canción de... Extreme... se llamaban? 'More than words'. Más que palabras. No era justamente eso lo que le había dado a entender él mismo? Las acciones dicen lo que las palabras no pueden expresar. Aún así...

Y luego estaba su papel como 'espadachín justiciero'... De momento, la discusión sobre ese tema se había quedado en nada. Y francamente, lo encontraba... perturbador. Bueno, quizá eso era excesivo... molesto, mejor, como la espina de una rosa que no consigues sacar de debajo de la piel y no ves la hora de encontrar un bisturí para extraerla, por doloroso que sea el corte.

La parte de una posible nueva oportunidad... prefería dejarla de lado por ahora.

Qué le quedaba, entonces? Akane en su regazo, ecco tutto. Suspiró, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Akane, abrazándola. A estas horas de la noche, la presencia de la chica de sus sueños no parecía muy real. El contacto le permitía cercionarse en cierto grado de que aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Más aún cuando la susodicha chica cogió uno de sus brazos, enlazándolo con el suyo e intentó hacerse un hueco más confortable con el hombro, reposando finalmente con un suspiro de alivio y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Maldita sea! Estaba aún más hermosa dormida... Con un gemido, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cuello de Akane. No una muy buena idea. El jaguar apenas podía contener el impulso de morder esa parte tan apetitosa de su compañera, calmándola y sometiéndola...

'Viejo, eres un auténtico capullo!' pensó, levantando la cabeza. A esto siguió una larga ristra mental de insultos. Con todo, maldecir a su padre por haberlo iniciado en el Neko-ken era una pérdida de tiempo, así que pronto se le pasó el ataque.

Así que de nuevo a la situación inicial. Insomnio. Con una novedad. Que su brazo estaba atrapado en el equivalente humano a un cepo para coches.

'Marimacho!' gruñó mentalmente. Ahora ni siquiera podía levantarse y dejarla en la cama para ir a acomodarse al sofá. Con un nuevo gemido nacido de la desesperación y la falta de sueño, probó a dejarse caer de lado, estirando las piernas lentamente para no alterar a la bella durmiente y girándose de nuevo para quedar acostado sobre la espalda. Suspiró de alivio al ver que no había problemas con el cambio de postura. Menos mal que había alfombra. Y un cojín cercano para usar como almohada. Ciertamente, había dormido en sitios peores. Y el peso extra no resultaba del todo desagradable...

-

A algunas manzanas de distancia, un médico meditaba sobre el curso a seguir. Era arriesgado y todos los que se implicaran en él podían salir perdiendo si se equivocaba... pero no podía, sabía que no podía estar equivocado. Tragando saliva, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. Esperó pacientemente una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Eran las dos de la mañana, quizá no debiera extrañarse de que no cogieran la llamada...

"...dita sea, quién es, a estas horas?"

"Hao, eres tú? Soy Yang"

"Yang? Más vale que sea importante..."

"Lo es. Arrastra tu culo hasta mi clínica y te lo diré. Pero YA!"

Un gruñido que se parecía bastante a 'ya voy' precedió al sonido del teléfono colgado.

Contó los minutos, paseando nerviosamente por la recepción de la clínica. Había mandado a la enfermera a casa, convenciéndola de que se ocuparía él de todo para compensar por lo de la tarde. Una vez que Jun se largó, pudo rellenar a placer los documentos que necesitaba, en soporte físico y ordenador, como debía ser. Algunos papeles cayeron casualmente en su maletín, para no ser encontrados nunca jamás. Y aquel archivo de la base de datos? Maldito sea Bill Gates! Mira que reiniciarse el ordenador y hacerle perder todo el trabajo de la tarde...

Golpeando la mesa con las uñas, esperó la llegada de Hao. Estaba casi seguro de que le echaría una mano. Al fin y al cabo, ambos le debían a Ranma más de un favor, era de justicia pagar las deudas. Gracias a él había conseguido salir de aquel antro llamado hospital y tener una clínica propia, casi siempre asociado al mundo del cine y artes marciales, fuera para tratar heridas o los vicios inconfesables de algún actor/deportista.

Se llevó la mano al estómago, acariciando una vieja herida. En esta nueva etapa de su vida al frente de su propio negocio, uno de tantos aspirantes a sucesor de Bruce Lee casi lo había llevado a la tumba, en busca de cocaína, clavándole un bisturí y amenazándolo para que le proporcionara una dosis. La repentina aparición de Ranma había sido proverbial, reduciendo a aquel tipo y deteniendo la hemorragia interna que podía haberlo llevado al patatal prematuramente.

Ocultar información hasta encontrar algo que exculpara a Ranma... era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Una figura tambaleante abrió la puerta, restregándose los ojos. Aquí llegaba la esperada visita.

"Más vale que sea importante, Yang. Acabo de dejar a una modelo plantada..."

"Ranma se juega el que lo acusen de homicidio frustrado y secuestro"

El interpelado palideció. Si había algún rastro de alcohol en sangre adormeciendo sus sentidos, se acababa de esfumar.

"Ponme al día"

Yang le señaló con la cabeza un despacho cercano, mientras corría a cerrar la puerta. Podía pasar una noche sin atender a algún niñato con nudillos rotos. Antes de entrar a la oficina, cogió una tetera, un par de tazas y unos sobres de té. Necesitarían algo para mantenerse espabilados.

Media hora más tarde, Hao meneaba la cabeza, acariciándose el mentón con una mano.

"Esto pinta muy feo. No hace falta que te lo diga, verdad? Nos vamos a jugar el cuello... -dijo dudoso, mirando al médico; después lució una sonrisa dura, similar a la de un gato que mira a un ratón arrinconado y tembloroso - si no se tratara de Ranma, pasaría olímpicamente. Al menos esto será más interesante que buscarle piso cada vez que viene a Hong Kong. Cuenta conmigo. Y hablo por Tsao también. Salimos ahora mismo? Por el camino le puedo poner al día de cómo están las cosas..."

"Que esto no salga de entre nosotros. No quiero que se entere media ciudad..." Se encaminaron hacia la salida. Yang empezaba a preocuparse, esto se le podía ir de las manos.

"No hay problema, Tsao es de confianza. Es mi hermano de sangre. Y creo que te interesará lo que te diga de Ranma cuando se entrenaba en su gimnasio..."

Quince minutos de conducción a toda cebolla por la gran urbe y se encontraban ante la puerta del edificio donde vivía el objeto de sus preocupaciones. Tsao estaba allí esperándoles, con aire impaciente. Los saludó descuidadamente, acercándose a ellos a la espera del inicio del concilio. No hablaron mucho, lo importante era saber si podían tener acceso al bloque de pisos.

Hao se acercó a la portería, intercambiando algunas palabras con el vigilante. Unos minutos después, volvía donde sus amigos, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

"Imposible entrar. Digamos que tienen un horario de visitas restringido. Pero me da la sensación de que Ranma está arriba. He probado antes a llamar a su teléfono. Diría que lo ha desconectado. Será jodido, el tío. Por qué no puede llevar un puto móvil como el resto de los mortales?"

"Bueno, y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó el médico.

"Asegurarnos de que la policía no se acerca. Tu plan de mandarlos de hospital en hospital no es malo. Puede darnos un día o dos de respiro..."

"Espero que se lo traguen, desde luego... ojalá les hubiera dicho que la chica estaba peor de lo que diagnostiqué al principio... pero bueno, los médicos también somos humanos y cometemos errores, no? Estaba semicomatosa. Por eso la tuve que mandar a algún sitio con unidad de vigilancia intensiva después de darle un tratamiento de emergencia para el shock. Igual que trato a los de sobredosis que van realmente cocidos. Creo que con eso me cubro las espaldas..."

"Eso es cubicar rápido y lo demás son hostias -rió Tsao quedamente- pero tenemos que cuidar igualmente la parte de lo del edificio... si pudieramos controlar quién entra y quién sale... Qué te ha parecido el vigilante?"

"Que debe ser el único tipo honrado en la ciudad. No tiene pinta de aceptar un soborno por echarnos un cable. En todo caso nos pondría en un aprieto..."

"De qué compañía es- preguntó Tsao, interesado, chasqueando los dedos cuando Hao produjo un nombre-. Lo tengo. Dos de mis chicos trabajan ahí. Uno de ellos solía entrenar con Ranma. No es necesario que entren en el circo. Hao, podrías dejar de lado tus negocios y sustituírlo-respuesta afirmativa-. Haremos turnos entre los dos, mi negocio se cuida solo. Es cuestión de hacer una llamada a la compañía para que destine a mis chavales a este sitio, sé qué teclas tocar. Y ninguno de los dos despreciaría un puñado de lechugas, saben mantener la boca cerrada. Puedo tener esto solucionado en dos horas. Lo demás depende de ti, Yang."

"Manos a la obra -dijo éste-. Dentro de unas horas me pasaré por aquí para ver cómo están. Supongo que los encontraré juntos. Os mantendré al corriente de lo que haga. Y vosotros, tened cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención, vale? Nos vemos"

-

... su piel era tan suave y tersa, tan cálida al tacto. Su melena caía sobre la espalda y los hombros, a modo de vestimenta que ocultaba sugerente sus encantos. Si Akane decidiera en adelante llevar sólo su cabello por vestido, cual una Lady Godiva cualquiera, se podría considerar el más afortunado de los hombres. Eso y seguir murmurando su nombre, como si de un suspiro se tratara.

Yacía tendida sobre su costado, su espalda apoyada contra su pecho, poniendo todas sus curvas a su disposición, como si fuera un buffet, lista para la degustación.

"Ranma..." Tan sólo dos sílabas, algo tan simple como su propio nombre, y tan sólo ella era capaz de pronunciarlo de aquella forma, tan dulce, tan embriagadora, tanto como el aroma que emanaba de su cabellera, noqueando sus neuronas y reduciéndolo a una masa hecha de puro deseo. Su propia respiración contra el cuello de su presa no hacía sino aumentar el calor invertido en cada suspiro, devolviendo la sensación centuplicada.

La mano que retenía y era retenida a su vez por aquella preciada captura navegaba errante por su vientre, rozando apenas el archipiélago de sus dedos, para perderse en la atracción del torbellino de su ombligo, explorando el océano de sus abdominales superiores y su costado, para esquivar el vórtice y poner proa hacia la tierra avistada...

La otra mano se había lanzado a explorar un territorio diferente, vagando por la curva de su cadera, mereodeando luego por su muslo, tanteando la costa como un pirata en busca de un tesoro escondido.

"Ranma..."

El botín estaba listo para el asalto. Lo llamaba, excitando con una sola palabra todo lo que de avaricia, de lujuria, de ansia, de lascivia, había contenida en él. El brazo que cubría tímidamente su pecho se había desplegado, acariciándole las sienes y poniendo a su alcance sus delicados labios.

La nao exploradora apostada sobre su muslo la urgió a flexionar la pierna, facilitando la llegada a buen puerto de la galera. Sólo necesitaba el permiso del personal de tierra...

"Te quiero, Akane..." susurró, paladeando el aire ardiente al pronunciar las palabras mágicas, resumiendo todo lo que de amor romántico, deseo y posesividad cupiera en ellas.

"Te quiero..." fue su eco en los labios de ésta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Permiso para tomar posesión de aquellas tierras...

-

La luz indirecta que entraba por la ventana acarició suavemente su cara, incidiendo sobre sus ojos para iniciar la tarea diaria de despertarla. Como siempre, se resistió ante la invitación del nuevo día, arrebujándose en su manta. Ummmm, resultaba más calentita que de costumbre... sonrió, medio dormida.

"Ranma..." murmuró. Era... curioso que asociara esa sensación de calidez y seguridad con él.

Algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la pancita. El gato de Kaoru-san se había vuelto a colar en su habitación. Y en su cama. Pero daba igual. Se estaba tan a gustito que podía tolerarlo.

"Ranma..." Dichoso gato travieso. Con el pelo negro y ojos azules, no había podido evitar rebautizarlo así. Suspiró levemente, arreglando la almohada contra su cabeza.

"Te quiero, Akane..."

Debía estar soñando. Su gato en lugar de maullar como un felino normal, le decía que la quería... Quizá había encontrado algún hechizo para transformarse en el Ranma real? Boh, a quién le importa? Sonrió para sí. Quizá hoy tocaba uno de 'esos' sueños...

"Te quiero..." suspiró. Si todos los días pudiera despertar con una fantasía similar... con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una ráfaga de aire tórrido en su cuello y un movimiento ondulante, suave y a la vez enérgico contra su espalda y sus glúteos... 'Dichoso gato', meditó adormilada, intentando acomodarse a sus movimientos...

Eeeeeeeeeehhhh. 'Eso' no era el gato.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos. Alguien le había puesto una mano en... el monte de Venus? Y la otra en el muslo? Y... y...

Con un codazo, apartó a su 'asaltante', girando sobre el costado para quedar sentada y cubrirse el pecho, aliviada al descubrir que aún estaba vestida.

"Urgh!" gruñó alguien a su espalda.

Akane volvió la cabeza.

"Ranma...!"

El labio inferior le temblaba y un tic en la ceja derecha mantenía ésta curiosamente crispada. Había demasiadas emociones pululando por su linda cabecita. Prefería no entrar a analizarlas...

El otro habitante de la nave intentaba recuperar la respiración tras el golpe que había seccionado de cuajo su pequeña fant... No, era una pobre elección de palabras. En fin, tras haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Y no sólo las manos...

'Por qué no llevaré vaqueros ajustados como todo el mundo?' se preguntaba, esperando ser borrado de la faz del planeta en cualquier momento. Ahora mismo. En unos segundos. Un par de minutos? Qué demonios hacía Akane, mirándolo de esa manera...? Y con esa expresión indescifrable... Podía sentir cómo la sangre abandonaba algunas regiones donde no hacía nada (donde no debería estar haciendo nada, al menos) para ir a sus mejillas.

"Bueno, vas a decir algo o vas quedarte ahí mirando todo el día?". Su cara era todo un canto a la confusión, el corte, un ligero pánico ante la posible aparición de mazo-sama...

"Ummmm, difícil erección... digoooo... elección. E-LE-cción" - contestó Akane finalmente, con un brillo travieso en su mirada, finalmente superado el ataque de timidez.

Si Ranma creía que no podía ponerse más colorado, se equivocaba de cabo a rabo. 'Er, ok, una expresión poco afortunada en este caso'. A esas alturas ya se estaba poniendo púrpura. Intentó respirar profundamente, agachando la cabeza.

"Ok, quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la verdadera Akane Tendo?"

"Oh, eres un muermo, Ranma. No puede una chica normal desarrollar un poco de sentido del humor?" Tras unos minutos de catatonia su cerebro parecía volver de aquellas vacaciones. Y encontraba esa situación francamente divertida.

"Una chica normal? La Akane Tendo que yo conocía no era una chica normal."

"Es verdad, era demasiado tonta, demasiado torpe, demasiado borde, demasiado inconsciente…"-Akane refugió la cabeza entre sus brazos, haciéndose un ovillo sobre el costado y dándole la espalda.

"Bueno, vale, para ya, también tenía sus cosas buenas…"

"Como cuáles?" preguntó, sentándose, aún sin mirarlo a la cara. Su voz sonaba esperanzada.

Silencio.

De pronto, Ranma se echó a reír, girando la cabeza para mirar a Akane.

"Te acuerdas cuando Happosai me aplicó el moxa debilitante y creíamos que ya no podríamos recuperar aquel trozo que faltaba del dibujo de puntos de presión? Yo también te pregunté qué había de bueno en mí sin mi fuerza física. Y te quedaste callada."

"Aw, Ranma! Cómo puedes sacar eso ahora? –le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas, haciendo que se riera aún más-. Estaba tan cortada que no podía ni hablar! Qué querías que te dijera? 'Te amo a pesar de todo'?"

"Hubiera estado bien…"

"Eres…" Akane se dedicó al asalto del castillo, mandando su timidez al infierno, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad, mientras Ranma reía ante el ataque. Al cabo de unos minutos sin que Akane diera señales de querer parar, se decidió a tomar la ofensiva, haciéndole a su vez cosquillas en los costados, en el cuello, en los brazos. Aprovechando un descuido, pudo sujetarle los brazos por encima de la cabeza, bloqueando las piernas con las suyas, su cuerpo parcialmente sobre el de ella, las cabezas separadas unos centímetros.

"La Akane que yo conocía era un poco tonta y borde, bastante torpe, muy inconsciente, insumisa, marimacho y con muy mal genio. Pero también era ingenua, sencilla, amable, amistosa, voluntariosa, generosa…"

"Vas a hacerme sonrojar…"

"Sólo por adularte un poquito?"

"No, sólo eso no…"

Lo miró a los ojos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y hacia sus ojos de nuevo, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ranma la miró, con una pregunta en sus ojos, mirando también hacia abajo…

"Todavía quiere decir buenos días?"-preguntó Akane con un brillo sardónico en la mirada.

Ranma se quedó paralizado, con la boca abierta. Al cabo de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y estalló en carcajadas; soltó a Akane y rodó sobre su espalda para acercarse un cojín. No es que le hiciera falta esconder nada, pero nunca se sabe.

"Eres… eres increíble. Y tú me llamabas a MÍ pervertido?"

"Bueno, quien era el que me tenía sujeta, atrapada contra el suelo como una indefensa mariposa?" se volvió hacia él, apoyándose lánguidamente sobre la cadera, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el brazo.

"Lo de mariposa, te lo puedo pasar… pero indefensa? Es el último adjetivo que utilizaría para describirte."

"Por qué?" demandó Akane, intentando parecer molesta.

"Porque no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuándo vas a sacar uno de tus martillos…" 'sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo de hace unos minutos...' 'No seas idiota, Ranma! Si ella no se acuerda, déjalo estar!'

"Oh, he dejado eso atrás… son muy poco manejables. Y hay otros métodos para deshacerse de las atenciones indeseadas."

"Algún arma más delicada, quiz�? Spray anti-violador o algo similar?"-Ranma enarcó las cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa

"No, pensaba en algo así como una patada en la entrepierna…"

"No cambies, Akane… eres tan sutil como un hacha para partir el pan…"- Ranma no podía parar de reír-. Me he equivocado, no eres una mariposa, no has dejado todavía el capullo…"

"Por qué?"- preguntó Akane, con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

"La falta de delicadeza te pierde… tienes que limar algunas aristas todavía – cambiando el tono jovial por uno más cálido, añadió- pero creo que harás una espléndida mariposa…"

"Tú crees…?"

"Sólo tuve que verte con ese vestido rojo de la otra noche…" se giró para apoyarse sobre el costado.

"Sí, y no se te ocurre otra cosa mejor para intentar ligar conmigo que decirme que resultaba muy sexy"

"Condenadamente sexy"

"Y todavía preguntas por qué te llamo pervertido?"

"Tú también eres una pervertida, admítelo. Una persona que ve perversiones en casi todos los actos de los demás, no puede ser más que alguien que se pasa el tiempo pensando en todo eso que denuncia. Ya sabes, lo de ver la paja en el ojo ajeno…"

"Oh, bueno, quién era el que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico hace unos minutos?" preguntó, en un tono acusador.

"Puedes decirme con toda sinceridad que tú nunca has tenido un sueño erótico?" Ahí estaba la pelota de vuelta a su campo, con un lanzamiento elegante.

Akane se sonrojó, agachando un poco la cabeza. Tocado y hundido.

"Touchée." Tímidamente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo.

"Sobre alguien que yo conozca…?" su voz parecía cobrar un matiz aterciopelado, cálido y envolvente.

"Primero tengo que saber quién era la Akane a la que llamabas en tu sueño…"

"Por qué?"

"Porque si no era yo, la mataré". Para Akane no había matices intermedios, podía pasar del tonteo ligero al calor abrasador de un solo salto.

"Por qué habría de importarte tanto? Es sólo un sueño…" si se sorprendió por la pasión que acompañaba la respuesta de Akane, no lo mostró.

"Porque quiero reinar en tus sueños igual que tú reinas en los míos".

"Tú no eres mi reina… - se acercó para susurrarle al oído- eres mi emperatriz".

Si la primera parte le había parado el corazón, la segunda lo lanzó a un ritmo frenético, enviando sangre a toda su piel, quemando terminaciones nerviosas a su paso. Y cuando empezó a soplar suavemente sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo por la mandíbula para pasar al cuello y desviarse al hombro... Akane siseó, cerrando los ojos y exponiendo el cuello para una exploración más profunda. Ranma no podía hacer otra cosa sino aceptar la invitación, humedeciendo los labios, rozando apenas la clavícula con ellos, recorriéndola en toda su extensión hasta el extremo del hombro y de vuelta hacia el cuello.

Pero por muy agradable que fuera la sensación, no era suficiente para la parte femenina del conjunto que, molesta por la escasa acción, decidió tomar el asunto entre manos. Empezando por enganchar a su partenaire de la coleta y estamparle los labios en los suyos, masajeándolos furiosamente, decidiéndose finalmente por el labio superior, deslizando los dientes, la lengua, sobre él, atrapándolo entre sus propios labios.

La otra mano no permaneció ociosa mucho tiempo, yendo directa a su objetivo: aquel trasero esculpido en puro músculo, dejando resbalar los dedos lentamente por su curvatura para pellizcarlo salvajemente en el zénit, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

'Marimacho...' sonrió Ranma, un destello travieso en sus facciones, en mitad de aquella especie de combate en que se había transformado un simple beso. Aquella... avidez con la que Akane buscaba el contacto con él podía... dar lugar a interesantes posibilidades. Quién decía que los sueños no se hacen realidad?

Empujando suavemente con el hombro y la cadera, la dejó tendida de espaldas, dándose mayor libertad de movimiento. Rodeó con una mano aquella... tenaza que aún sujetaba (algo dolorosamente) su coleta, acariciando los dedos, el dorso de la mano, la muñeca para después dirigir su atención a la parte interna del brazo, explorándolo de un extremo a otro, volviendo hacia la mano e insistiendo sobre los dedos hasta conseguir que soltaran su presa. La cazadora cazada. La diminuta mano invasora estaba atrapada por una inmensa zarpa que la llevaba hasta el suelo, los dedos entrelazados.

La otra mano hacía tiempo que se había perdido bajo la camiseta de Akane. Y no parecía dispuesta a dejarse encontrar.

Ah, pero la falta de oxígeno, como la falta de alimento u otras causas, suele ser un factor importante en los momentos cumbre. Las leyes de Murphy no pueden dejar de cumplirse, al fin y al cabo. Y todos sabemos que hay un set completo de reglas dedicado al sexo...

Así que, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse para dar un poco de descanso a los pulmones agotados.

Akane hizo rodar los ojos hacia el techo, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa, salvo en Ranma. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo, lo suficiente como para iluminar la ciudad por unos minutos. Giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a donde estaba el objeto de su interés.

'Se puede saber qué me ha dado? Cómo he podido sobarle el trasero?' La palma de la mano aún le cosquilleaba y conservaba la forma de aquel... glúteo perfecto. 'Glúteo perfecto? De dónde ha salido eso? Aggggh! No voy a poder mirarlo a la cara...'

Y el susodicho? Después de despertar con 'esa' clase de sueños, estaba empezando a pensar que tener a Akane como desayuno no sonaba nada mal... Si lo de hacía un minuto debía tomarse como una pista, no parecía que fuera a negarse... ahoraaaa, cómo enfocarlo...?

"Me pregunto... por qué nunca jugueteamos ni flirteamos de esta manera cuando estábamos comprometidos?"

Era eso una pregunta retórica, brotada de los labios de Ranma? El mundo debía estar a punto de colapsarse mientras el responsable del quebrantamiento de gran parte de las leyes de la física y la regla de oro del universo (de otra forma conocida como ' Ranma sólo usa la cabeza como caja de resonancia') intentaba dar los primeros pasos en el juego de la conquista, tendiéndose sobre el costado, el codo flexionado, la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano, la otra mano jugando con el extremo de la trenza de Akane, sin mirarla directamente.

"Bueno, a parte de que no nos gustase mucho la idea de estar allí por obligación... no sé, yo creo que coqueteábamos a nuestra manera..." respondió ésta, girando tímidamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Llamas flirtear a atizarme con aquel maldito martillo tuyo? No sabía que te fuera el sado..." la acusó.

"Eh, que esa boquita de piñón tuya tampoco se esmeraba mucho en mejorar mucho la situación. Además, siempre volvías a por más. Quién es al que le va el sado, entonces" respondió, agresiva.

"Creo que puedo pensar en formas más agradables de flirtear...". Mejor echar por el camino de en medio y apaciguarla.

"Ah, sí? Cómo cuáles?"

"Como esto -besándola en la mejilla- o esto- en la mandíbula – o esto...- siguiendo la mandíbula con los labios hasta rozar el lóbulo de la oreja, para continuar bajando por el cuello hasta recorrer el hombro...

"Vale, creo que me gusta más tu técnica..." contestó Akane, cerrando los ojos mientras se giraba para yacer sobre la espalda, atrayéndolo con un brazo en torno al cuello. Esto era una faceta desconocida. Quizá valiera la pena explorarlo..., no, explorarLA. Nah, mejor dejarse de tonterías y hacer ambas cosas, con calma. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo a sus pies, no?

Sus dedos se entremezclaban en el pelo de Ranma mientras éste continuaba con su masaje labial sobre el hombro. Chispas de electricidad se extendían desde allí a todo el cuerpo, invadiéndola con una sensación de calor muy agradable, poniendo la piel de gallina, prendiendo fuego a sus senos endurecidos por la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Ranma sobre ella, casi sublimando su entrepierna, arrancando gemidos de su pecho. En medio de una excitación creciente, agarró de nuevo la coleta de Ranma y le dio un tirón, apartándolo de su hombro, aprovechando la abertura para moderle en el cuello.

"Au!"

Akane redujo parcialmente la presión sobre la zona dolorida, besándola, para seguir mordisqueando el cuello y la clavícula. Ranma se debatía entre una sensación de dolor inicial y el placer creciente de los 'besos' de Akane.

"Desde cuándo te ha dado por el vampirismo, mariposa?" le susurró, alternando palabras y besos por igual, sobre la mandíbula, la oreja, el pelo.

"No lo sé, de pronto tu cuello me ha parecido de lo más apetecible...- murmuró ella, recorriendo el hombro con la punta de la nariz-. Por qué mariposa-beso- No habíamos quedado -beso- en que me falta -mordisco- sutileza para pasar a ese estado?"

"Es verdad -beso- en qué estaría yo pensando?"- seguía susurrando al oído, su aliento abrasador hacía que la sangre se agolpara en la cara y las orejas, para, acto seguido, soplar sobre las mejillas, sobre los párpados, sobre los lóbulos aliviando la sensación de quemazón-. Pero por un momento creí que abrirías las alas para volar..."

"Podemos hacerlo los dos juntos..." respondió ella, pivotando sobre la cadera y girando en una llave propia del judo, dejándolo tendido sobre la espalda, mientras Akane se situaba a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Ranma, una mano sobre sus abdominales, mientras la otra se situaba sobre su nuez, rozándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos, notando cómo subía y bajaba al tragar saliva. Luego deslizó los dedos lentamente por el valle entre las clavículas, sobre el esternón, hasta el borde de la camiseta, superándolo y continuando el descenso hasta que las dos manos quedaron a la misma altura. Las alzó, dubitativa, hacia la cabeza, arreglando y sujetando mejor su trenza. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, deslizando las manos desde la coleta por el cuello, sobre los hombros, dirigiéndose hacia los botones de la camisa. Al rozar el cuello, sus dedos tocaron la tirita, trayendo a su mente cosas que hubiera preferido no recordar. A cada centímetro que recorría por el borde de aquella prenda roja, sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo cada vez más subido, su respiración se hacía más agitada, su pulso más tembloroso.

Ranma se sentía como si estuviera corriendo una maratón desde que Akane lo había reducido a esa posición, el corazón galopando, la respiración alterada. Más que palabras... la hostia! Aquello era mucho más que palabras.

Quizá demasiado, de hecho, fijándose en la tirita del cuello. De vuelta al duro suelo. El recuerdo de la pelea era suficiente para bajarle los ánimos a cualquiera y mandar a aquel diablillo pervertido a su jaula. Viendo que Akane empezaba a soltar los botones de su camisa, le sujetó las manos con las suyas, deteniendo el movimiento.

"Estás segura de esto...?" le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

"No..." murmuró ella, mordiéndose los labios, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra...

Ranma tiró de sus manos, atrayéndola hacia sí y abrazándola. Depositó un beso en su pelo, acariciando su cabeza y su espalda.

"Shhhhhhh, no pasa nada..." murmuró al oído. 'Nada que no se cure con una ducha fría, al menos. No sé si he quedado como un perfecto caballero o como un perfecto idiota...' pensó para sus adentros.

Continuó acariciándole el pelo, meciéndola como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Al cabo de unos minutos, Akane se calmó, restregando su mejilla contra el pecho de Ranma, amasando sus músculos como si fuera un gato. Una vez que se instaló cómodamente, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

"Lo siento..." intentó ofrecer disculpas, acongojada.

"Por qué?"

"Por... por iniciar algo que... ahora no... no me siento segura de hacer..."

'Hay... demasiadas cosas que aclarar' era una idea que cruzó simultáneamente por la cabeza de ambos..

"No hay ninguna prisa..." -susurró, besándole el pelo de nuevo. Ese gesto de ternura desató una nueva tormenta de lágrimas-. Por qué lloras?"

"No sé, me apetece..."

Ranma cerró los ojos, sonriendo para sí. 'Si de ésta no me nominan a un óscar no sé yo...'. La estrechó con más fuerza, acariciándole la espalda.

"Aieee! CuIIdado con esa rodilla!" Akane había empezado a mover las piernas para entrelazarlas con las de Ranma, acercándose peligrosamente a una zona sensible de su anatomía...

"Tonto!"- le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo, mitad riéndose y mitad llorando.

"Bueno, prefiero verte reír a verte llorar."

"Sabes que eres un encanto- dijo Akane, levantándose un poco para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

"Me lo han dicho antes, sí..."

"Sabes también que es de muy mal gusto presumir de anteriores amantes con la nueva presente -vale, técnicamente aún no era su amante, pero eso no decía nada sobre el futuro, sobre todo si mi rodilla esta cerca de tus partes nobles?"- Akane le amonestó, batiendo el dedo índice contra su barbilla.

"Estooooooo... ups?"

"Eres un tonto..."- refugió su cabeza bajo el mentón de Ranma.

"Bueno, pero soy un tonto encantador."

"Ranma! Para ya...- se estaba sacudiendo de tanto reírse-. Qué voy a hacer contigo...?" suspiró, exasperada.

"No sé, darme un beso?" Bueno, esto del regateo no estaba nada mal, especialmente si funcionaba.

"Si así me dejas llorar en paz..."- elevó de nuevo la cabeza, hincando el codo a propósito en los pectorales de Ranma, arrancándole un pequeño grito. Una vez que comenzó con el beso, aligeró la presión del codo, rodeando la cabeza de su partenaire con los brazos, jugando con la presión de los labios, la lengua, los dientes, pero sin llegar a encender de nuevo la caldera. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron. Akane le dio un beso en la nariz, volviendo a su nido bajo el mentón de Ranma. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y exhalando muy despacio, disfrutando del calor de los brazos que la rodeaban.

-

Yang dejó su coche recién recuperado aparcado a un par de manzanas, el maletín golpeándole el muslo a cada zancada. Una vez en la puerta del edificio, saludó al vigilante.

"Alguna novedad?"

"Nada. Demasiado temprano para los maderos". Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana.

"Voy a subir a darles los buenos días. Se te ha ocurrido algo para la posibilidad de que quieran registrar el apartamento?"

"Necesitan una orden judicial. No creo que puedan conseguirla tan rápido. Pero tengo los datos necesarios de la inmobiliaria. El apartamento está impecable... Acuérdate, 12-316" Hao le guiñó el ojo, sirviéndose un poco de café e invitando al médico a una taza con un ademán.

"No, gracias. Me voy para arriba. Ahora nos vemos" Luego lo interrogaría por ese comentario sobre el apartamento.

Subió en el ascensor, dejándose llevar por el reflejo de arreglarse el pelo frente al espejo. Esperó pacientemente la llegada a la planta 12. Discurrió por el pasillo mirando a un lado y otro del pasillo en busca de su destino.

'Aquí está mi niño...!'. Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

-

Los golpes en la puerta retumbaron ominosamente en el silencio de la habitación. Los dos ocupantes se separaron apenas, sobresaltados por el ruido.

"Esperas visita?"

"No, yo..." 'le dije al vigilante que no dejara entrar a nadie...'

Akane señaló con un ademán hacia la puerta, que aún recibía los embates de algún visitante inoportuno, sentándose en el suelo y abrochando los botones de la camisa.

'Más vale que sea por una buena razón' pensaba Ranma, mosqueado.

"Vale ya... Yang? Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó extrañado, apartándose para permitirle la entrada.

Éste hizo un rápido examen de la habitación mientras entraba. Teléfono desconectado (un punto para Hao). La chica abrochándose la camisa... 'Diez puntos para Ranma', se dijo, con cierta sorna. Dirigió a éste una mirada rápida, con el gesto de encontrar aquello divertido. Ranma incluso tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco al mirarla a ella.

'Hay que joderse! Yo me tiro una noche casi sin dormir intentando salvar su reputación y él pasándoselo en grande...' Bueno, quién dijo que la vida es justa? Yang exhaló aire, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Se dirigió a Ranma, haciendo patente que estaba molesto con él.

"Bueno, respecto a por qué estoy aquí... ya que Mahoma no va a la montaña, tendrá que ser la montaña la que vaya a Mahoma, no crees?".

"Estooo... me he perdido?" respondió un perplejo Ranma.

"Te dije que te pasaras por la clínica, para dejarla en observación -señaló a Akane-. Debo dar por sentado que has hecho tú mismo el chequeo?" Aquello no iba a ser fácil de perdonar. Al menos podía disfrutar viendo cómo se ponía rojo. Akane tampoco quedó inmune a esas palabras, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, avergonzada/enojada por la interrupción. Y por aquel comentario. Podía haber una forma peor de recordar lo del día anterior?

"No ha habido ningún tipo de chequeo, muchas gracias. Quién es usted?"

"Yang Kwan. Médico. No tuve oportunidad de presentarme ayer con propiedad, estando usted inconsciente -intentó calmarse, no era cuestión de ganarse su antipatía si quería ayudar a su amigo-. Discúlpeme, el último día ha sido demasiado largo y me he dejado la cortesía en casa... Sólo he venido a tirarle a Ranma de la oreja por no escucharme ayer -se volvió hacia éste, con un tono de regañina paternal-. Te dije que la llevaras a la clínica..."

"Sí-preguntó áquel, extrañado-. Francamente, no lo recuerdo. No creo que estuviera muy equilibrado en ese momento. No me suena haberte oído decir nada de eso..."

Yang se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose, vagamente exhasperado.

"Ahhhhhhh -suspiró- ayer no debía ser mi día más brillante... Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras estar tan trastornado como para no escuchar. En fin, espero que sepas guardar el secreto, por el error de diagnóstico" bromeó.

"Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, verdad?" contestó Ranma, mirando a Akane.

Ésta asintió. El médico tenía pinta de ser un viejo conocido suyo, por la familiaridad con la que hablaba. Esto parecía una vuelta a Nerima. Una vez que Ranma apareció por allí, empezó a atraer a toda clase de conocidos, amigos o enemigos. No pudo evitar preguntarse, con una sonrisa medio pícara, medio melancólica, cuánto tardaría en presentarse alguien al grito de 'Ranma, prepárate a morir!'.

"De acuerdo. En ese caso, puedo proceder al examen de la enfermita, verdad? Akane Tanaka, si no recuerdo mal ésta asintió-. Cómo se encuentra?"

"Bien, algo cansada, pero bien"

"Os puedo dejar a solas, verdad-inquirió Ranma- Me gustaría ducharme". El agua fría sonaba bien para los cuerpos expuestos al calor. 'Ojalá quedara hielo...'

Yang miró a la chica, interrogante.

"No hay problema" contestó ésta.

"Te dejo en buenas manos"

Yang esperó a que Ranma desapareciera en el cuarto de baño para dedicar su atención a la paciente.

"Puedo tutearte-asentimiento-. Te importa quitarte la camisa? Ayer no tuve tiempo de hacer un examen completo en el estudio. La sangre es demasiado escandalosa y requiere más atención"

"Sí, lo sé" contestó ésta, sonriendo.

Wow. Esa sonrisa valía su peso en oro, pensó el médico, sorprendido. Aquella chica era... bonita, pero un simple gesto centuplicaba su atractivo...

"Cómo es eso?" preguntó el médico, intentando dar conversación, mientras le tomaba la tensión.

"Practico kendo. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con heridas de katana"

"Pensaba que se utilizaba un bokken habitualmente..."

"Sí, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Algunas veces nos dedicamos a ello de verdad. Más interesante que andar jugueteando con una espada de madera"

Sonaba muy profesional. 'Y por la grabación de la pelea, debe ser una de las buenas' meditaba Yang mientras comprobaba el pulso. Pero su mente seguía aún dándole vueltas a la sonrisa... tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja.

"Qué tal el hombro? Aquellas patadas no eran moco de pavo..."

"Cómo lo has averiguado?" preguntó Akane, poniéndose algo rígida.

"Todo el numerito que montásteis ayer está grabado. Chen me dejó echarle un vistazo..."

La expresión de Akane se ensombreció. 'Toda la pelea... imortalizada?' Genial, iba a ser un recuerdo para los restos. Yang no perdía detalle, mientras se situaba a espaldas de la chica para continuar el examen.

"En fin, como iba diciendo, cómo llevas el hombro?"

"Bueno, molesta un poco, pero Ranma me dio anoche un par de masajes, así que no está muy hinchado ni nada. Creo que la clavícula está bien"

"Un par de masajes… Ya" No pudo evitar el tono de burla en la voz.

Akane se echó a reír.

"Masajes terapeuticos. Estrictamente" Por favor. Que tuviera que defender a Ranma de algo de lo que ella misma tantas veces lo había acusado… Irónico, verdad?

Yang se echó a reír mientras tanteaba la zona inflamada.

"Oh, bueno, conociendo su fama… nunca se sabe…"

"Sí, yo misma comenté algo al respecto… pero se comportó como un profesional -podía notar al médico sacudiéndose levemente- de la quiropraxia" añadió para más seguridad. Akane, nueva defensora de la virtud de Ranma. Mucha gente pagaría por ver ese cambio de actitud…

"Bueno –dijo el médico, inspirando profundamente, forzándose a contener la risa- supongo que lo de ser viejos amigos debe poner algún tipo de frontera". Si no hubiera estado aplicando un mejunje antiinflamatorio sobre el hombro, probablemente no habría detectado la repentina rigidez en la paciente. Esto lo serenó inmediatamente. 'Interesante'. "Chen me dijo que os conocíais de secundaria…"

"Ah, sí, le dije que fuimos juntos a clase un par de años…" Quedaba alguien en Hong Kong que no estuviera ya al día sobre ese detalle?

"Tengo que admitir que tengo algo de curiosidad… Conozco a Ranma desde hace tiempo y somos buenos amigos, pero casi nunca dice nada de esa época de adolescente. Tan anodina era?" Sólo era cuestión de echar el cebo. Y esperar…

"De todo menos aburrida. Siempre estaba metido en líos…"

"Ya era entonces un imán para las chicas?" Akane rió sin muchas ganas.

"Se podría decir así. Tenía tres prometidas, dos de ellas concertadas por su padre. La tercera… era producto de unas costumbres un tanto… extrañas de una etnia de China. Y había alguna que otra chica más interesada…" Si Yang detectó un descenso repentino de temperatura en su voz, no lo dio a entender.

"Vaya. Yo sólo le había oído hablar de una novia… -observó suspicaz cómo la chica contenía la respiración- pero tres prometidas… vaya con el diablillo! Las conocías?"

"Eeeeeh… -volvió a contener la respiración, mientras intentaba contestar dando el mínimo de información posible- a algunas de ellas sí" respondió finalmente, deseando que se acabara el examen lo antes posible. Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del baño, casi suspiró de alivio mientras Yang maldecía mentalmente.

"Qué tal está su hombro? Es necesario ingresarla o que reciba algún tratamiento?" preguntó Ranma con cierta ansiedad, mientras se ponía una camiseta.

"No, está bien, el hueso no está roto, que era lo peor que podía pasar. Recibió la terapia adecuada, por lo que me ha comentado y no creo que haya ningún problema en que se reciba alguna sesión más–dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice-. Os dejaré unos calmantes. Si hubiera algún problema, puedo acercarme en cualquier momento. Tengo un médico nuevo en plantilla y tengo que sacarle el jugo."

"Eres un explotador, Yang"

"Los negocios son los negocios. Te quedarás aquí, Akane?"

"Si a Ranma no le importa…" dirigiendo al interpelado una mirada dudosa. Era... llamativo, cuando menos. Desde que se había despertado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aquel no era su apartamento.

"No, en absoluto. Hey, no tienes hambre? Aún no hemos desayunado…" La comida al rescate. Cualquier cosa por evitar sonrojarse bajo la mirada escrutadora del médico. Por qué parecía tan interesado en observarle a él y a Akane alternativamente?

"Pues ahora que lo dices… sí. Tienes algo en la cocina?"

"Comestible? No, tendremos que llamar a algún sitio…" Eso atrajo la atención del médico, que los espiaba cuidadosamente mientras recogía sus cosas.

"Ah, Ranma, se me había olvidado mencionarlo… el conserje me ha comentado que la línea telefónica está cortada… por lo visto están de obras por aquí cerca y han metido la pata con algunos cables… Como siempre, no llevas móvil, verdad? –negativa-. Me ha dicho que si necesitas algo, que le pases el recado por el interfono y él mismo se encargará de los detalles. Todos los turnos de vigilantes están avisados del problema. Les va a tocar hacer de niñeras durante todo el día."

"Ah… vale. Te quedas a desayunar?"

"No, gracias. Anoche me quedé con el turno de 24 horas y estoy que me caigo. Prefiero irme a casa y dormir un poco. En fin, ha sido un placer, Akane. Espero que nos veamos en mejores circunstancias"

"Igualmente"

"Nos vemos, Ranma" saludó, cerrando la puerta. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo, respirando hondo y apoyándose en la pared. Hasta ese momento, sus suposiciones habían sido certeras. Nada de secuestro. Después de oír relatar a Tsao el comportamiento anormal de Ranma en el gimnasio, se le había caído el alma al suelo, casi tentado de pensar lo peor. Pero la chica estaba bien y no había detectado animosidad en la conducta de ninguno de los dos. Estaba claro que ella confiaba en él y no parecía molesta por el cambio de alojamiento. 'No es que pueda culparla. Quién no preferiría una noche en compañía de Ranma que una habitación escueta y solitaria en una clínica, rodeada de gente desconocida?' Enarcó una ceja, irónico. 'Una botella de whisky a que se lían...'

Esperó pacientemente el ascensor, enumerando mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer durante el día. No había necesidad de revelar aún el paradero de los espadachines. Le daba en la nariz que aquellos dos habían sido algo más que compañeros de clase. Viejos conocidos, viejas tensiones y una gran pelea. Eran… demasiadas casualidades. Y si Akane fuera la antigua novia de Ranma? Y lo de su boda no fuera más que un bulo o algún tipo de error… 'Maldita sea, ojalá Ranma no hubiera interrumpido el interrogatorio…' Suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. Quizá… les viniera bien un respiro. Tiempo para hablar sin preocupaciones. 'O para lo que sea que estén haciendo…'. Sacudió la cabeza, divertido y determinado. Si tenía razón, tenía que conseguirles ese tiempo.

Una vez en la planta baja, casi deseó haber empleado las escaleras. El detective encargado del caso y responsable de los interrogatorios preliminares estaba hablando con el conserje. El ruido del ascensor lo había alertado y lo estaba mirando, con un aire difidente.

"Ah, Dr. Kwan! –saltó al paso Hao-. Qué tal está la pequeña? Su madre estaba tan histérica que no atinaba ni a marcar su número de teléfono... pobrecilla, incluso desde aquí se la oía llorar, viviendo en el cuarto piso y todo. Ese marido suyo la va a matar algún día de un disgusto..."

"La niña está bien. He tenido que dejar a la madre con unos calmantes, pero por lo demás, no hay problemas -hasta aquí, todo 'cierto'-. Me ha dicho que le dé las gracias por su ayuda"

"En absoluto. Estoy encantado de ser de alguna utilidad. Cualquier cosa por conseguir una foto firmada suya. Es una de las mejores modelos de ropa interior..." terminó el tipo, arqueando sugestivamente las cejas; el tono insinuante del comentario no dejaba lugar a dudas de dónde residían los verdaderos intereses del 'conserje' (además de dar una coartada al médico por su presencia en el edificio). Tanto el policía como el médico rieron de buena gana ante el altruismo del vigilante.

"Buenos días, agente. No esperaba verlo tan pronto. Pensaba que continuaría con la ronda de interrogatorios"

"Ni yo a usted tampoco. Quería ver si el Sr. Saotome estaba en casa antes de acercarme al estudio y entrevistar a todos los implicados en este asunto. Una vez que me dijo usted que no había necesidad de ingresarlo, he pensado que lo mejor sería hablar con él en primer lugar... Quizá se quedara en su clínica?"

'Pies de plomo. Tengo que andar con pies de plomo' Cual sería la pena por complicidad en secuestro y ocultación de pruebas?

"No. No le pasaron mi mensaje? Ayer tuve un día de perros y no estuve muy fino con el trabajo. De hecho, espero que la productora no pida mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata. La chica estaba en peor estado de lo que yo pensaba y la desvié a otro centro en cuanto pude acercarme a la clínica. Puedo llamar a la secretaria y que le pasen los datos del otro hospital. Hasta donde yo sé, Saotome está con ella. Es todo lo que le puedo decir a voz de pronto. Quizá quiera pasarse por mi trabajo más tarde y comprobar el papeleo." Se acercó hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, dando a entender que tenía prisa.

"Sí, gracias, creo que lo haré –el detective se aproximó hacia la salida, despidiéndose con un gesto del conserje y acompañando al médico al exterior-. Hoy no parece ser mi día de suerte. Supongo que tiene usted razón y el Sr. Saotome acompaña a la chica en donde quiera que esté, ya que no contesta al teléfono. Mandaré a algún agente a por esos datos, no puedo estar pendiente de todo yo solo. Hubiera querido hablar con Saotome lo antes posible y echar un vistazo en su casa con su permiso..."

"Piensa realizar un registro?"

"Bueno, hasta que tengamos el análisis dactilográfico completo... la verdad es que esto pinta un poco feo para el Sr. Saotome. Tendré la orden judicial para mañana por la mañana. En fin, espero verlo más tarde en su clínica. Voy a continuar los interrogatorios en el estudio, no creo que la compañía se sintiera cómoda en la comisaría. Y me gustaría examinar el almacén de armas."

"Hoy tengo el día libre, después de una guardia de 24 horas –indicó el médico, cambiando su actitud. Necesitaba conseguir información como fuera, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para dormir en la tumba-. Le importa si me acerco con usted al rodaje? Tantos años leyendo novelas de Sherlock Holmes dejan una impronta sobre cualquiera..."

"Como quiera –contestó el detective, jovial-. Sabía usted que Conan Doyle era médico?..."

Parloteando sobre las bondades de las novelas de misterio, se dirigieron hacia el coche oficial, rumbo al estudio.

-

Unos minutos después de la partida del médico, un chico les entregó unas bolsas con su desayuno. Akane no contaba con que tendrían oportunidad de hablar de nada con la comida por en medio, si debía fiarse de su memoria en cuanto al comportamiento de Ranma. Así que se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no engullía los platos como un perro hambriento. El silencio no era incómodo, pero con el calorcito de la sopa se agradecía algo de conversación, para poder saborearla por más tiempo. Lo del día anterior... podían dejarlo para más tarde.

"No me ibas a contar tu viaje por China?"

Ranma levantó la cabeza de la comida, sonriendo con los labios torcidos.

"Bueno, si mi auditorio se va a quedar otra vez dormido... no creo que me anime"

"Ntsch. Te picas por nada -indicó, juguetona-. Anoche estaba muy cansada... y aquello casi sonaba a un cuento para dormirme..."

"Debes ser todavía una niña pequeña..."

"Con 25 años, una niña pequeña?" inquirió, algo perpleja.

"Es... parte de un chiste -sonrió, con un gesto pícaro-. En qué se parecen una niña y una mujer adulta?"

"No sé..."

"En que a las dos hay que contarles un cuento para meterlas en la cama..."

Akane abrió la boca, dispuesta a soltar algún tipo de interjección, para cambiar de idea y acabar riendo.

"Debería avisarte cuando deje de ser una niña pequeña- preguntó finalmente, con cierto innuendo-. Nah, en serio, de verdad les cuentas un cuento a todas estas tipas con las que... en fin..."

"Más o menos -contestó Ranma, riendo suavemente, les cuento mis viajes por Asia u otros sitios. A veces alguna leyenda, o cuento, si prefieres. Tuve que ir recogiendo relatos por media Asia en busca de la cura de mi maldición..."

"Sí? Pensaba que bastaba con ir a Jusenkyo y capuzarte en la fuente del chico ahogado..."

"Naaaah, ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil! Te acuerdas de Tarô, verdad? Bueno, cuando llevaba ya casi tres meses en China me lo tropecé..."

"Eh, eh, eh, para el carro. Qué hiciste durante esos tres meses?" Akane se olía algo raro.

"Te lo empecé a contar anoche. Y te quedaste como un tronco" Ranma se cruzó de brazos, golpeando con los dedos de una mano el bíceps contrario, esperando.

"Vaaaale. Siento haberme quedado dormida ante un relato tan arrebatador y tan emocionante como tu viaje por China. Y ahora, me lo vas a contar desde el principio o qué?"

"Bueno, si te pones así... Me enrolé en un barco pesquero para pagarme el viaje al continente. No conseguí quitarme el pestazo a pescado hasta varias semanas después, es un milagro que no lo aborreciera completamente después de estar varios días destripando arenques y similares..."

"Puedes saltarte esa parte? Que estoy comiendo!"

"Vale, corto con el pescado. Los primeros días hice bastante buen tiempo, cubriendo casi la mitad de distancia hasta Quinhai. Hasta que en un pueblezucho vi a Shampoo..."

'Lo sabía!'

"... tuve el tiempo justo para esconderme, le estaba enseñando fotos mías, de la parte chica y chico, a un tipo que regentaba una especie de fonda... u hotel de mala muerte. Tuve que salir de allí tirando millas. Shampoo era la última persona que quería tropezarme. Estuve yendo en zig-zag por varios sitios, intentando despistarla. Al cabo de una semana, me paré en otro poblado y allí estaba ella, preguntando por alguien. Bueno, la verdad es que me tenía mosqueado eso de que me fuera pisando los talones, así que la seguí... hasta una tienda de especias, creo recordar. Y allí le preguntó al dueño, supongo, si había visto a alguien con mi apariencia. Allí estaban otra vez las fotos. Y el tipo aquel le dijo que había distribuído el mensaje de su misión por la zona nada más recibirlo y que me habían visto en dos pueblos por donde había pasado. Me dejó de piedra. No tenía ni idea de que las amazonas tuvieran una red de informadores. Imagino que tiene sentido, con los viajes que hacían entre China y Japón, y cómo Cologne conocía a un montón de gente de lo más dispar. Y todos esos artilugios y pócimas extrañas que aparecían en cualquier momento en sus manos. No creo que todo entrara legalmente en Japón.

Me largué de aquel sitio inmediatamente. Después de estar un par de días deambulando sin rumbo fijo, decidí que tenía que hacer algo con mi aspecto. Tal cual iba, me podía denunciar cualquiera, si se puede llamar así. Y lo último que quería eran problemas con las amazonas. Estuve buscando raíces y bayas de una planta tintorera, me cambié a la forma de chica y me teñí el pelo de color oscuro, casi negro. Luego cogí otra planta, que provoca quemaduras en la piel y me apliqué las hojas en la cara. Bueno, pasé un mal rato de aúpa con aquel mejunje, pero al cabo de unos días conseguí perderla de vista. Tiré una parte de mi equipaje en un río y reemprendí la marcha. Tuve que dar un rodeo bastante considerable, Shampoo no iba a ser tan tonta como para no caer en que iría a Jusenkyo. Supongo que una vez que me perdió la pista, se fué para allá directa, mientras yo me dedicaba a dar vueltas. Desde la provincia de Jiangsu me dirigí a Guizhou y luego a Sichuan, con mi aspecto normal. Cuando estaba pasando las montañas Quianglai Shan me encontré con Tarô. Seguía igual de imbécil que siempre, enseguida se vino para mí buscando pelea..."

"Qué idiota! Como si tú tuvieras la culpa de lo de su nombre..."

"Más aún, se le había metido en la cabeza que si me vencía a mí y le llevaba a Happosai mi carcasa, le cambiaría el nombre..."

"Qué? No se atrevería!"

"Que si lo hizo? Joder, nos tiramos toda la mañana dándonos de hostias. En el pueblo más abajo creían que había un terremoto. Al final tuve que utilizar una versión del ataque del dragón volador para hacerle morder el polvo. Y le apliqué una versión modificada del moxa debilitante..."

"Qué? Cómo... cómo lo aprendiste?"

"Le escamoteé el dibujo de puntos de presión al vejestorio. Luego hice una copia del esquema que se quedó Cologne y los comparé con algunos manuales de shiatsu de Tofu, sacando una versión light, que desaparece en unos pocos días. Y no me arrepiento de habérselo practicado a ese gilipollas, si alguien merecía quedarse inhabilitado, es Tarô.. Si tiene problemas con su nombre, que lo adopte alguien o que vaya a un psicólogo, pero no tiene porqué irle jodiendo la existencia a nadie que no sea Happosai... De hecho, lo mandé detrás de él, después de sacarle información sobre las fuentes mágicas. Me dijo que había visto allí a Shampoo y que por eso sabía que yo andaba por China. Bajo su forma maldita puede volar, así que no le resultó muy difícil encontrarme..."

"Así que Shampoo se ha librado de su forma felina..." Entonces no habría habido nada que mantuviera a Ranma alejado de ella... un escalofrío sacudió a Akane, que intentó eliminar la sensación con más sopa.

"Qué más quisiera ella! Tarô no dijo nada, pero me dio a entender que la chica se había llevado un chasco en Jusenkyo. Después de mandarlo a freir puñetas, me dirigí a Quinhai, camuflado, por si acaso. Acampé allí unos días y le di un poco de coba a la hija del guía. Al menos tiene un poco más de cerebro que su padre. Plum había hecho un mapa nuevo de las fuentes y me lo pasó. En ese momento empezaban a cuidar mejor a los turistas que cuando fui allí la primera vez. Antes de que fuera a saltar en una fuente me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que si caía en una de ellas la maldición no se desharía saltando en la del signo opuesto si es que la había. Y me contó la historia de Tarô. Te acuerdas de que se había bañado en la fuente del pulpo ahogado y las maldiciones se habían mezclado-Akane asintió, cada vez más interesada-. Las maldiciones se suman. De hecho, Plum me dijo que Shampoo se había metido en la fuente de la chica ahogada y se había convertido en un bicho mitad gato mitad chica. Cologne la recogió allí mismo en estado de shock y se la había llevado a su pueblo... Me dio pena por ella. La verdad es que nunca habíamos pensado en el tema, pero debimos caer la primera vez que vimos a Tarô con aquellos tentáculos. Si la cura estaba en Jusenkyoél podría haberse curado de su maldición en cualquier momento. Si no lo hizo, sería por algo. Bueno, aparte de que le gustaba chulearse de su forma de monstruo. De hecho, lo que hacía era utilizar Jusenkyo como laboratorio de investigación o algo así. Es un tipo enfermo... Si hubiera podido aprender la técnica del tsubo de la memoria y aplicárselo, lo habría hecho."

Akane agachó la cabeza, apenada. Es cierto que Shampoo nunca le había resultado simpática, pero... bueno, debía haberse quedado planchada con lo de la mezcla de maldiciones...

"...bueno, supongo que eso te daría una nueva perspectiva sobre la primera boda..."

"Y que lo digas. Con todo lo cabreado que estaba con el viejo verde, al final resulta que debía estarle agradecido... Aún ahora me dan escalofríos de pensar que me podía haber convertido en un bicho raro de verdad..."

"Sí, pero... qué hiciste después? Te dijo Plum cómo encontrar la cura?"

"No. Ni ella ni su padre tenían ni idea. De hecho, en los productos que comercializan incluyen una póliza en la que se desentienden de los efectos que puedan provocar en los usuarios... El marketing ha llegado a Jusenkyo. Me dieron ganas de estrangular al guía. Después de aquello, estuve tentado de acercarme al poblado de las Niujiezu, pero al final decidí que mejor no, no tenía ganas de tropezarme a Cologne y que empezara de nuevo la 'caza del marido'. Recorrí toda la zona del Noring Hu, que se alimenta de mantiales y arroyos cercanos a las fuentes malditas en busca de información. Pasé por la zona de la tribu de Herb y estuve preguntando, a ver si ellos sabían algo. No se habían molestado. Al fin y al cabo a ellos lo que les interesaba es que aquellas chicas conservaran su forma maldita. Fue una decepción bastante seria. Pensé que nunca volvería a pisar Japón y que no volvería a verte. Lo pasé bastante mal durante algunos días..."

'Ranma...' Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas, su expresión cargada de melancolía y culpabilidad. Éste siguió con su relato, ajeno al torbellino de emociones que amenazaba con una riada, absorto como estaba en sus recuerdos.

"... al final decidí que la solución tenía que ser algo muy obvio y que si Jusenkyo se traduce en plan indio como 'el campo de entrenamiento de las fuentes de la pena' debía haber alguna fuente que fuera lo opuesto, una fuente bendita, 'la fuente de la alegría' o algo así. Tenía que haber un equilibrio entre ambas, como el ying y el yang. Y me puse a buscar. Lo jodido es que no sabía por dónde empezar. Mi viejo al menos contaba con aquella guía de lugares para entrenar, pero lo que yo buscaba no tenía por qué ser un sitio de ésos. De hecho, no había nada parecido en la guía..."

"Qué hiciste entonces?"

"Preguntar. A críos, a viejos, a agricultores, a amas de casa... si habían oído hablar alguna vez de alguna fuente que otorgara algún tipo de bendición..."

"Y tuviste suerte?" preguntó Akane, extrañada. Aquello sonaba... un poco peregrino.

"Que si tuve suerte-Ranma la miró, con un gesto que parecía vagamente exasperado-. No llaman 'legendaria' a China por cualquier cosa en los panfletos turísticos. Había MILES de leyendas de fuentes milagrosas. Por donde quiera que pasara me contaban historias de la fuente de tal monte que curaba las enfermedades, aquella que otorgaba riquezas sin fin o si regabas con ella un arrozal, la cosecha nunca se acababa; otras en las que ea gua era venenosa para ciertas personas pero beneficiosa para otras, otras que si eras puro de corazón los espíritus del agua te concedían un deseo... Esas eran las que más me interesaban. Sobre todo en la zona de Quinhai y la provincia de Sichuan, que abarcan casi toda la cuenca alta del Huang He, el Chang Jiang, el Lancang Jiang y el Yuan Jiang. Cada tramo de riachuelo tenía su propia leyenda. Era demencial. Al principio ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con tanta información.

Pero lo mejor era la gente. Todos, bueno, menos los más jóvenes, preguntando que por qué me interesaba por esas tonterías... sobre todo cuando la gente más vieja sí estaba dispuesta a hablar y contarme todo lo que supieran. Cuando empecé, tendía a preguntarle a gente de mi edad, pero ninguno tenía ni zorra idea. De hecho, despreciaban ese tipo de conocimientos y si alguien mayor intentaba contarme algo, le faltaban el respeto, lo insultaban o lo trataban de viejo chocho... Y sin embargo, luego veías a esa misma gente consultar a los curanderos de siempre que empleaban tal o cual hierba, en lugar de recurrir a la medicina moderna... La Revolución Cultural ha hecho mucho daño a todo el tema de conocimientos tradicionales... Y en los sitios donde llegara internet y nuevas tecnologías, ni te cuento. En las ciudades había un desprecio generalizado por todo el saber popular espantoso... O bien utilizan los conocimientos en plan intensivo. En un pueblo de montaña conocían una planta que cura no recuerdo qué enfermedad, una importante, y una empresa farmacéutica se había dedicado a recoger esos conocimientos populares y a producir un medicamento a gran escala. Casi habían llevado al árbol ese a la extinción. En fin, había de todo.

Al final, para que no me dieran más el tostón, les decía que estaba recopilando leyendas para un libro. Parecía que eso era una palabra mágica. Así por lo menos los idiotas que no sabían ni papa me dejaban en paz. Y los mayores me trataron muy bien. Como no llevaba dinero encima, normalmente por las mañanas ayudaba en las tareas del campo o lo que fuera a cambio de comida y un sitio para dormir y por las tardes se juntaban unos cuantos y me contaban todo tipo de historias. Los primeros días me hacía unos líos tremendos, porque me daban una información muy caótica, unos contradecían a otros o no se acordaban de los detalles o los nombres tradicionales de los accidentes geográficos no eran los mismos que aparecían en los mapas que yo tenía... Eso sí que fue un absoluto desastre, las primeras semanas me las pasé dando vueltas buscando un manantial cerca del Noring Hu, un lago cercano a Jusenkyo, y no lo encontraba porque mucha gente sólo recordaba el nombre antiguo de la fuente y no conocían el moderno o no sabían guiarme. Al cabo de unas cuantas pruebas, ya me hice con la idea de que los informantes buenos eran los ancianos de 80 para arriba. Y si se habían dedicado al pastoreo o a recoger plantas medicinales, mejor, porque eran los que se habían pateado toda la zona y conocían casi cada piedra.

Fue una temporada bastante buena. Muy dura, por el trabajo, las caminatas, el clima... pero conocí mucha gente y aprendí un montón de cosas. Me pareció sorprendente que todo aquello me gustara, no sé, como descubrir que hay vida más allá de las artes marciales..."

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación. Parecía tan... extraño que Ranma descubriera el resto del mundo a través de ese viaje y esa actividad tan... rara? Sin embargo, todo lo que decía tenía sentido. Cuando ella tenía que consultar algo sobre danza, música, teatro, kendo, cualquier cosa, siempre acudía a la gente mayor, en lugar de a Internet como muchos de sus compañeros...

"Y toda esa información... qué has hecho con ella?" preguntó, curiosa.

"La tengo en unas cuatro o cinco libretas de notas, bastante desordenadas, bueno, tú ya sabes lo mal que escribo. Las primeras veces cogía muy pocos detalles, tan sólo nombres de lugares y datos concretos, sobre el uso de la fuente o si había que reunir alguna condición especial. Al final acabé recogiendo todo lo que me contaban. Es un material interesante, aunque sólo sea como cuentos para niños. Y en los últimos años he vuelto a algunos sitios para echar fotos o recoger más información. Intenté hacer dibujos, pero se me daba fatal. Supongo que algún día intentaré meterle mano y sacar un libro de verdad. No tengo ni idea de cómo, la literatura nunca ha sido uno de mis fuertes y aún ahora me cuesta escribir sin faltas de ortografía y demás. O bien le pasaré todo lo que he recogido a alguien y que lo escriba por mí. No lo sé, la verdad."

Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó el bol que contenía los restos de su desayuno sobre la mesita, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Allí se puso a calentar agua, buscando té en los armarios.

Akane cogió su taza, terminando el té que ya estaba tibio a estas alturas. Saboreando el té y su agradable aroma, se dedicó a ponderar la idea de Ranma escribiendo un libro. Se le escapó un bufido. Eso era un giro de 180º y lo demás son hostias! Pero quizá no debía asombrarse tanto. A Ranma siempre se le había dado bien dar una imagen determinada y luego sorprenderte con algo radicalmente diferente. Sonrió levemente. Desde luego, mostraba más facetas de las que uno podía suponer. Sentaba... bien, como una manta caliente, en un día frío. Y a la vez, era como una puñalada en la conciencia, un recordatorio de lo precipitado de sus juicios sobre él...

'Quizá pueda ayudarle yo misma...' se dijo, abandonando aquella autopista a la depresión. Inmediatamente, se sintió mejor. 'Al fin y al cabo, yo he estudiado literatura... O al menos podría echarle un vistazo. Ahora... cómo ofrecerme-se detuvo un momento, meditabunda- sin que suene como otra cosa...' Cómo es posible, que casi cada cosa que uno piensa se pueda pervertir para que tenga que ver con el sexo? No PODÍA ser lo único que le pasara por la cabeza... verdad? Suspiró, mientras Ranma le servía un poco de té. Quizás aprovechara para darse una ducha fría más tarde .

"Gracias -indicó, con una sonrisa-. Bueno, qué pasó al final con tu maldición?"

"Ah, sí, disculpa, he perdido un poco el hilo del discurso... No me acuerdo de por dónde iba..."

"Recogiendo leyendas"

"Sí, vale -Ranma se rascó la cabeza, intentando hacer memoria- aaaah, no recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve pateándome China, quince o dieciseis meses, creo, quizá más, explorando el curso alto de los grandes ríos, sin suerte. Me bañé en algunas fuentes, una de ellas incluso la de la eterna juventud... había una de la belleza también -sacudió la cabeza, divertido- otra se suponía que curaba enfermedades. Gracias a ella pillé una bonita neumonía, estuve una semana tirado en la cama con una fiebre altísima. Suerte que me recogió un curandero que me aclaró que lo del efecto positivo sobre la salud era sólo en días específicos del año... Pero con mi aflicción en particular tuve poca suerte. Hasta que finalmente en un pueblo me hablaron de una fuente en Vietnam que 'favorecía a los varones'. Intenté que me aclararan qué significaba aquello pero no hubo manera, sólo que antiguamente las familias más ricas solían encargar a porteadores que les trajeran agua de la fuente, para bendecir la casa con un varón. Ya sabes, la idea esta de que los hombres son superiores y tal..."

"Sí, ya". El tono era seco y cortante. Por qué tantas culturas tendrían que tener esa maldita concepción del mundo?

"...me fui para all�, siguiendo una ruta que solían utilizar los contrabandistas, por lo que me dijo un abuelo de la zona... resultaba gracioso ver cómo intentaba escurrir el bulto al preguntarle que cómo sabía él de esas cosas... Pasé la frontera y me fui hacia las fuentes del Río Rojo, en la provincia de Cao Bang. Y allí, después de tres semanas dando vueltas, por fin di con ella..."

"La fuente bendita?" preguntó Akane, entusiasmada con la historia como una niña pequeña.

"Eeeeh -contestó Ranma, algo dubitativo- más o menos... debería decir con la experiencia más rara de mi vida. O por lo menos una de las más raras..."

"Por qué? Qué te pasó?". Al final, la historia había conseguido picar realmente su curiosidad.

"Cuando intenté meterme en el agua, me encontré cara a cara con un dragón"

Akane parpadeó varias veces, los ojos como platos.

"Que te encontraste QUÉ?" 'Éste le daba al opio en aquellos tiempos o qué?' era una pregunta que se hizo momentáneamente en su fuero interno, para luego darse un capón, recordando quiénes eran y de dónde venían ambos.

"No pongas esa cara. No estaba drogado ni falto de sueño. Era un dragón de verdad, como un lagarto gigante, de unos veinte metros, con patas y unas garras de aúpa. Y las escamas... Y unos ojos... Joder, me llevé tal susto que me caí de culo literalmente. Pensaba que se me había ido la olla..."

flashback

Había sido un día muy largo. Había empezado a caminar al romper el alba, parando apenas la escalada para coger algo de comida de la mochila y seguir su camino. El paisaje era espectacular. El sonido del agua de una cercana catarata zumbaba en el valle, dotándolo de un aire un tanto irreal. La vegetación cubría hasta el último rincón de las paredes de roca, en una explosión de color y de vida. Una fina niebla se elevaba desde el río, contribuyendo a crear un ambiente feérico. En cualquier momento podía hacer aparición algún duende o espíritu del bosque...

Pero Ranma era una persona práctica y los únicos ruidos que le interesaban eran los de alguna posible futura cena. Y si de paso el terreno se hiciera un poco más llano para poder montar la tienda de campaña, pues miel sobre hojuelas. Suspiró, ojeando las botas de montaña. La suela era ya más fina que el papel de fumar y por mucha tela y cuerda que les pusiera, se estaban cayendo a pedazos.

'Bueno, quizá a la vuelta pueda pasarme otra vez por aquella aldea y convencer al zapatero de que me regale unas nuevas... sin tener que casarme con ninguna de sus hijas'

Refunfuñó, con cierta desesperación. Cómo explicarles que estaba de viaje buscando la llave que le permitiría conseguir justo la chica que él quería?

Escaló sin problemas la pared que separaba las dos cabeceras del río que discurría a lo largo del cauce a su izquierda. La primera, que había visitado el día anterior, no había dado ningún fruto, aunque al menos había conseguido algo de arroz y carne a cambio de partir leña para la gente del caserío. Por qué alguien querría vivir en un sitio tan aislado era algo que desafiaba toda lógica...

Las vistas una vez superado el collado eran igualmente maravillosas. La luz del sol se filtraba entre los árboles y lianas, creando un curioso mosaico sobre el sendero que seguía e iluminaba las paredes del cañón, resaltando el colorido de los diferentes tipos de roca y las plantas que trepaban por las escarpadas paredes. La mente de Ranma registró vagamente la imagen, sepultándola rápidamente bajo otros fines más inmediatos. Como encontrar la fuente y un sitio donde dormir. Después de ocho horas de sueño, igual estaría en condiciones de apreciar la belleza del lugar.

Tras dos kilómetros de piedras, raíces retorcidas, saltos de rama en rama para evitar pequeños cortes en el terreno y una extraña clase de pájaro que tenía pinta de estar jugoso al cinto, llegó por fin a una amplia explanada excavada en el suelo, al pie de un inmenso paredón semicircular de roca que formaba casi una cúpula, del que brotaba a media altura una imponente catarata. La fuente del dragón renacido, la llamaban. El rugido del agua era ensordecedor.

Dejó la mochila y la cena a la entrada del sendero, avanzando con curiosidad, pero también alerta. Había... algo en aquel lugar que estaba disparando su sexto sentido. Avanzó cauto hasta el borde de una especie de piscina laboriosamente esculpida con finos dibujos y kanji para la buena fortuna y la felicidad. Había crecido musgo en abundancia y también algunos hierbajos entre las fisuras de las rocas, señal de que hacía tiempo que nadie se ocupaba del mantenimiento de aquella fuente. La caída de la catarata proyectaba gotas de agua en varias direcciones, creando un ambiente húmedo donde paseaban algunas ranas.

Se enderezó, dando un vistazo a toda la zona, pendiente de cualquier dato que pudiera señalar la existencia de peligro. Nada. Encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a quitarse la ropa, doblándola y dejándola encima de una piedra bien vistosa que había a unos metros del borde de la piscina y que quedaba fuera del rango de las salpicaduras. Estaba cansado hasta la médula. Y aquella fuente no tenía pinta de ser una termal... Por qué no tendrían los manantiales calefacción para los viajeros que llegaban allí hechos polvo?

'Mataría por un baño de agua caliente...' pensó, mientras levantaba las piernas sobre el borde para dejarse caer al agua...

"Qué exactamente matarías por agua caliente?" resonó una voz grave y musical al fondo de la cúpula.

"Quién...?" empezó, escudriñando la zona de donde parecía provenir el sonido, intentando divisar alguna figura... algo.

"Oh, disculpa. Olvidaba que los humanos tenéis el sentido de la vista ligeramente menos sensible que mi especie..."

Y dicho ésto, se alzó ante un Ranma boquiabierto una inmensa cabeza, dotada de unos ojos vivos de mirada penetrante y unos colmillos que tenían pinta de ser igualmente penetrantes. Una lengua bífida pendía entre los dientes, mezclándose con las... barbas? Aquello parecían hilos de plata que fluctuaban como una sutil cortina de agua.

Aquella cabeza estaba seguida de un largo cuello... o era el tronco? Y dos grandes patas armadas de poderosas garras, quedando erguido ante él aparentemente apoyado en otras dos patas posteriores. Y tenía escamas, de un color indefinido, que parecían fluir con cada leve movimiento.

Ranma se había quedado tan soprendido mirando cómo se elevaba aquel... bicho, que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo, evadiendo milagrosamente un charco que lo hubiera transformado en chica.

"Auch!" se quejó, acariciando el lomo dolorido.

"Disculpa de nuevo. No pretendía sobresaltarte..."

Miró de nuevo hacia arriba, esperando no encontrar nada. Quizá tanto cansancio empezaba a afectarle. Pero ahí estaba. Observándolo. Con demasiado interés, para su gusto.

'Espero que no piense convertirme en su aperitivo...'

Un sonido extraño tronó en la explanada, haciendo temblar las rocas y sacudiendo los árboles, espantando a toda clase de animales.

"Hacía tiempo que no reía así... No, pequeño, no vas a convertirte en mi cena"

'Esa cosa lee el pensamiento?'

"Por supuesto. No sabías tampoco que no se debe mirar a alguien de mi clase a los ojos, pues hechizamos con la mirada e hipnotizamos a nuestras presas, convirtiéndolos en nuestros esclavos..." Su atronadora voz retumbaba malévola en aquella cuenca, mientras sus pupilas resplandecían y llameaban con un fulgor malicioso. Ranma cuadró los hombros, los dedos flexionados como garras, listo para la confrontación.

Pero de pronto la expresión del monstruo cambió, riendo de nuevo, con un resplandor risueño en los ojos.

"Tampoco creas todo lo que alguien dice de sí mismo -comentó, reclinándose sobre el borde del estanque, acercando su cabeza para dejarla a la altura de Ranma-. Puedes abandonar esa postura agresiva, no voy a atacarte."

"Qué... qué eres tú?" preguntó Ranma finalmente, aún alerta.

La cabeza se irguió a gran altura, mientras los párpados que cubrían unos ojos diamantinos se estiraban al máximo en un gesto de sorpresa. Los dedos de una de las patas empezaron a juguetear, como cabalgando sobre el borde de la piscina.

"No puedo creerlo... Es que los humanos ya no cuentan cuentos sobre mí al amor de la lumbre? Soy un dragón, EL dragón de la montaña de agua. Mizunoyamaryuu me llamaban en tu tierra cuando iba de visita. En cada país recibo un nombre diferente, aunque mi favorito es el mandarín, Manzhi, lleno de sabiduría"

Por qué sonaba casi como una estrella mal criada que reclama atención? Ranma no perdió el tiempo con preguntas inútiles ni presentaciones, yendo directo al grano.

"Mizunoyamaryuu-sama -casi se le trababa la lengua con el tratamiento de cortesía; podía ser por la falta de práctica- o Manzhi, como prefiera, puede decirme si esta es la fuente que curará mi maldición?"

El gesto de altivez elegante que adornaba las facciones de la bestia cambió rápidamente a uno de confusión.

"Qué te ha dado la impresión de que yo podría poseer semejante conocimiento?"

"Bueno... lo del 'lleno de sabiduría'..."

"Oh -exclamó, acentuado la sensación de sorpresa- oh, lo siento, pequeño. Un nombre no tiene porqué ser el reflejo de la criatura que lo lleva. Ni una palabra puede albergar todo el significado de la realidad. No conoces a los sofistas? Los filósofos presocráticos trataron ampliamente todo lo concerniente al lenguaje y al conocimiento. ('Los qué?' pensó Ranma). Ya veo que no los conoces -comentó el dragón, desviando la cabeza, balanceando el cuerpo y la cabeza a un ritmo extraño- Ummmm, me encanta la música del agua, cada gota tiene su propia sinfonía, desde que nace en lo alto de la montaña hasta que cae sobre mi lecho. Es una lástima que los humanos no podáis percibirla, es verdaderamente hermosa. Pero probablemente os quedaríais sordos en pocos segundos -paró unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, recreándose en aquella especie de orquesta acuática-. De qué estaba hablando? Ah, de los nombres. Manzhi es sólo una creación humana. Mi nombre es impronunciable con vuestras cuerdas vocales. Cuál es el tuyo, pequeño?"

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome"

"Ummmmm -el sonido hacía vibrar el suelo, creando pequeñas ondas en la superficie del agua-. El caballo salvaje y la chica que recoge arroz. Una extraña combinación. Pero el kanji del caos... es un símbolo muy pesado para alguien tan joven como tú. Dime, qué hay en tu vida que esté marcado por el caos?"

'Qué hay en mi vida que no sea caos?' se preguntó Ranma, sarcástico.

"Leer los pensamientos es demasiado cansado a mi edad. No serías tan amable, pequeño... perdón, Ranma, de iluminarme sobre tus andanzas?"

Esto no iba por donde él quería, se dijo Ranma. Si empezaba a contarle su vida y milagros, le llevaría un par de días. Y eso resumiendo. Lo que él quería era saber si esa fuente le curaría su maldición, no estar de cháchara con un bicho salido de un cuento.

De pronto, la cabeza se acercó, escrutándolo de cerca. Se sobresaltó ligeramente, receloso de que aquella bestia aún pudiera albergar alguna noción sobre sus bondades culinarias.

"No entiendo cómo no me había dado cuenta antes… pero hace tanto tiempo que no recibía a nadie en mi morada que mi curiosidad ha podido más que mi instinto. Cómo es que llevas la marca de Jusenkyo?"

"La marca? Se refiere a la maldición?"

"Ah, las llamáis así? Bueno, ciertamente algunas crean situaciones un tanto desconcertantes para los agraciados con ese sello…"

"Agraciados? – Ranma estaba encendido-. Tengo un amigo que se transforma en cerdito, otro en un pato, otra en… un animal con garras, mi padre se transforma en panda y yo en chica. Por no contar con una muchacha que se transforma en Ashura y se convierte en una especie de pirómana… Uno es agraciado con algún tipo de premio, no con esta putada!" terminó gritando.

"Joven! Modera tu lenguaje, estás ante una divinidad, no en un mercado discutiendo como una verdulera. El destino quiso que varios integrantes de mi excelsa clase entráramos en combate para dirimir una cuestión de honor. Y que luego tantos y tan variados seres se ahogaran en aquel paraje... El por qué alguien querría convertir aquello en un lugar para entrenarse escapa a mi imaginación -comentó, indiferente-. Ahéramos jóvenes en aquellos años e inconscientes de nuestro poder. Nuestra batalla conmovió montañas, cielos y ríos, creando esas tierras y manantiales tocados por la magia en nuestra atolondrada lucha por aquel pergamino y las técnicas que contenía…"

Eso era algo que Ranma podía entender. Quizá contuviera algo interesante para incorporarlo a su escuela, después de todo.

"Algo de artes marciales?"

El dragón lo miró de arriba a abajo, perplejo.

"Por qué habría de necesitar un dios todopoderoso algún arte marcial para defenderse?"

"Entonces de qué era la técnica?" Magia? Control del chi? Del universo, quizás?

"Oh, pero cómo? Acaso ignoras la mayor ansia de cualquier dragón? El gran secreto, el arcano de todo el saber concerniente a mi especie, el mayor misterio de nuestra misma existencia. La técnica que permite que nuestras escamas se mantengan siempre brillantes".

Esta vez sí. Ranma se cayó de culo, totalmente petrificado, con los dedos crispados y un extraño rictus en la cara que contorsionaba sus facciones.

"…os estábais peleando como críos por un juguete…por una estupidez semejante?" resumió Ranma, con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

"…la contienda se extendió siete días y siete noches –prosiguió la criatura, ajeno al estado catatónico de su oyente, sacudiendo los mismos cimientos de la tierra. Ah, Bei Ai Ning era entonces la más hermosa dragona de ese signo. Y la más temperamental, también. Ahí estábamos nosotros, cuatro dragones en la flor de la edad, aire, agua, fuego y madera, luchando por la llave para conseguir sus favores mientras ella nos rogaba que cesáramos en nuestra refriega, temerosa por las consecuencias... –pareció perderse momentáneamente en una ensoñación, los ojos vueltos al cielo, mientras un suspiro similar a un huracán agitaba los árboles del entorno-. Y dices que los humanos consideráis aquello tierra maldita?" preguntó, afectadamente.

Ah, si las miradas mataran dragones… no haría falta ningún San Jorge.

"Debo tomar eso por un sí, supongo… -completó la bestia-. No me extraña que Bei Ai Ning nos rechazara, incluso después de haber destruído el pergamino en nuestra inconsciencia… Oh, que la vergüenza caiga sobre mí y los míos! Debo arrastrarme a sus pies y suplicar su perdón y su benevolencia. Me juego la barba a que sigue siendo igual de hermosa. Presto. Debo partir en su busca. No hay tiempo que perder."

Ranma no daba crédito a sus oídos. Toda esa gente con una vida transtornada por una maldición… y todo por una pelea por una chica? O un dragón hembra, qué más daba? A su alrededor se encendió un aura azul cobalto, congelando sobre su piel pequeñas gotas de agua. Rechinando los dientes, hundió el puño en el suelo, creando una inmensa grieta en la explanada por la que empezó a deslizarse el agua que caía de la fuente.

"… Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Tarô, mi padre… todo lo que he tenido que pasar al convertirme en chica… por un condenado secreto de cosmética? Y encima ahora te vas detrás de ésa… como se llame? Y qué hay de mi cura? Y de la bendición de esta fuente?"

"Deberías tener más cuidado con tu fuerza. Podrías haber estropeado mi baño… Y mucho cuidado al hablar de mi dama! Pero si hablas de la bendición de esta fuente… te has equivocado al venir solo. A menos que quieras ser a la vez padre y madre…" indicó, con un deje jocoso en la voz.

Padre… y madre?

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ranma, aturdido.

"Que deberías haber venido con tu hembra. La bendición se transmite por vía materna." Seguía mirándolo con un aire jovial de nuevo, como comentando algo que todo el mundo debería saber.

"Pero de qué va la bendición?" preguntó suspicaz, algo temeroso de que tuviera que pasar por (los dioses no lo permitan!) la maternidad.

"Ah, pero eso es sabiduría popular. Cualquier mujer encinta que se bañe en las aguas de esta fuente dará a luz un varón".

Ranma se desinfló totalmente. 'Tanto viajar para esto?' se preguntó, totalmente desencantado.

"No pareces muy emocionado ante la perspectiva. Recuerdo los días en que procesiones de campesinas y señoras hacían cola por igual para bañarse en mis aguas. Algunos artesanos tallaron esta piscina en la roca, permitiendo que se alojaran en ella varias personas, lejos del riesgo de la catarata…"

"Y funcionaba?" preguntó. Sería una leyenda más para la creciente (y, por lo que parecía, interminable) colección.

"En el cincuenta por ciento de las ocasiones, sí -comentó el dragón, como tratando de escabullirse-. Al fin y al cabo, yo también tengo que obedecer las leyes de Mendel…"

"Pensaba que habías dicho que eras un dios todopoderoso…" señaló, la voz impregnada de un sarcasmo caústico.

"Bueno, incluso los dioses como yo tenemos que acatar ciertas leyes, entre ellas, las de la genética…" -contestó el dragón, evasivo-. Pero los niños, varones o hembras, nacidos de las madres que se bañaban aquí nacían sanos y fuertes."

"Ah, sí, seguro que era un gran consuelo para los padres… Pero qué hay de la cura para mi maldición? Vamos, habla! Ya he perdido bastante tiempo!". Recuperó la postura agresiva, dispuesto a sacarle la respuesta a puñetazo limpio.

"No sé nada de ninguna cura…" respondió el dragón, con una mirada inocente. Esto terminó por enfurecer a Ranma, que intentó golpear a aquel bicho… para encontrarse con que su brazo atravesaba su cuerpo como si de una masa de agua se tratara. Era… como luchar contra una catarata…

"Mira lo que has hecho! Me has estropeado una de mis escamas!" Efectivamente, al retraer el brazo, se podía observar un espacio romboidal donde el agua parecía fluir de una manera más dificultosa que en el resto.

"Me da igual. Tú y los de tu clase sois los responsables de la creación de Jusenkyo. Me vas a ayudar a conseguir mi cura o acabaré contigo!"

"Eres atrevido, pequeño- dijo el dragón, medio divertido, medio admirado-. Nunca ningún humano me había desafiado. Pero ahora sé porqué quieres librarte del sello de las fuentes de la pena. Una dragona hembra, una protegida de Bei Ai Ning, te espera a tu regreso… Akane. Bonito nombre. Y la tierra roja es un suelo fértil…"

Cómo se atrevía aquel bicho a hablar de Akane así?

"Has nacido bajo mi signo. Un dragón de agua y un dragón de tierra. Profético, casi como el romance entre Bei Ai Ning y el aquí presente –se detuvo un momento, pensativo-. Me caes bien. He decidido ayudarte. Te asistiré en tu búsqueda de una cura para la maldición. Pero tendrás que presentarme a tu consorte y traerla hasta esta fuente cuando todo haya terminado -miró al cielo, con aire soñador-. Ah, Bai no tendrá más remedio que perdonarme y aceptar mi cortejo…"

Genial. Justo lo que le faltaba. Hacer de celestina. Bueno, en realidad era una especie de versión de 'tú me rascas la espalda a mí y yo te la rasco a ti'. Suspiró, resignado.

"Y no sería posible conseguir un poco de agua caliente?". Aún seguía pensando en su ansiado baño. Pero por si acaso, mejor evitar el agua fría… la mezcla de Jusenkyo y esta nueva fuente podía dar lugar a cosas demasiado raras… dijera lo que dijera el bicho.

"Le pides mucho a este viejo dragón, no puedo calentar el agua a voluntad tan fácilmente como otros, pero todo sea por empezar bien nuestra sociedad…"

A los pocos minutos, Ranma estaba relajándose recostado en el borde del estanque, medio dormido y ajeno a los chapoteos de aquella lagartija gigante. Al cabo de una hora, disfrutaba del sueño de los justos en su tienda.

-

"...creo que esa noche fue la primera en que dormí bien en todo ese tiempo..." comentó Ranma, perdido en sus recuerdos, quedándose callado después.

"Sí, bueno, pero qué más? Qué más? Qué pasó después?" preguntó Akane, ansiosa, batiendo las palmas como una niña pequeña.

"... Akane... déjame que descanse un poco, tengo el gaznate como si me hubieran pasado una lija por las cuerdas vocales!" se quejó el narrador, mientras se preparaba un té super-azucarado, tipo sirope, para calmar la garganta dolorida. Mientras, Akane lo observaba, enfurruñada, haciendo pucheros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos de carraspear, continuó con el relato.

"Por dónde iba? Ah, por la primera noche en compañía de Mi-chan..."

flashback

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, dando paso a un amanecer claro y apacible. Después de ocho o nueve horas de sueño, Ranma salió de la tienda, estirándose como un inmenso felino, disfrutando de la sensación de la luz del sol sobre su piel, deleitándose en el aire puro e impregnado de aromas vegetales que llenaba sus pulmones. Abrió finalmente los ojos, recorriendo el panorama que lo rodeaba, la catarata a su espalda y su gemela a unos kilómetros de distancia, llenando el ambiente con una melodía que realzaba la belleza del enclave; el cañón a sus pies, con el río al fondo, las paredes del mismo cubiertas de una vegetación lujuriosa, la vida animal palpitando bajo cada hoja. Sin duda, había visitado lugares impresionantes anteriormente, tanto solo como en compañía de su padre, pero esto... no tenía parangón. El sol se elevaba apenas sobre el horizonte, creando juegos de luces y sombras, multiplicando el atractivo del paisaje.

"A la luz de la luna llena es aún más hermoso" comentó alguien a su espalda.

Se volvió, extrañado, para comprobar la identidad de la persona que había hablado. Pero no encontró lo que esperaba. A sus espaldas no estaba el dragón, sino un ser humano. O algo que se le parecía. El aura que lo rodeaba era... tan poderosa. Era alto, sacándole una cabeza fácilmente, delgado, de complexión atlética. Pero lo más llamativo sin duda alguna era su larga melena plateada, recogida en una trenza laxa, casi arrastrando por el suelo. Y unos ojos azules del color del cielo en un día de verano. O del color del mar en un día tranquilo. O el del fondo de un lago de alta montaña...

"Sorprendido? Puedo adoptar una apariencia humana si así lo deseo. Al fin y al cabo, un humano acompañado de un dragón llamarían demasiado la atención. Y no creo que nos interese, verdad? Además, siempre puedo aprovechar las vestimentas de la antigua posada en el camino a la fuente para sentirme cómodo entre vosotros".

Pues ahora que lo decía... la ropa le sentaba muy bien. Salvo que alguien debería avisarle de que esa moda quedó atrás hacía casi un siglo y medio...

"Has dicho que hay una posada aquí cerca?" preguntó Ranma, suspicaz.

"Sí, a doscientos metros de aquí, justo en el borde del abismo..."

"Por qué has dejado que durmiera en una tienda de campaña, pudiendo dormir en una cama?" Pero qué clase de anfitrión era este bicho?

"No me preguntaste" contestó el otro como si tal cosa.

"No se supone que adivinas el pensamiento?"

"No, yo LEO el pensamiento, la adivinación es un timo, salvo para algunos seres especialmente dotados. Y sólo puedo hacerlo por haber recibido el entrenamiento adecuado, no todos los dragones lo hacen. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, este lugar cobra un nuevo aspecto bajo la luz de la luna llena. Te recomiendo que traigas a tu hembra aquí en tal ocasión -y añadió divertido-. Suele ayudar bastante a que la bendición de la fuente tenga efecto".

Ranma enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pensando... bueno, eso era lo de menos. Pero quizá la lagartija tenía razón y a Akane le gustara aquello. Hawaii estaba muy visto. Allí iba todo tipo de gente, mientras que esto... era especialúnico.

"Luego me lo agradecerás -continuó el dragón-. He estado meditando sobre tu problema. Creo que debería consultar con algún decano de mi especie, así que me ausentaré unos días. Puedes permanecer aquí cuanto quieras y yo vendré a buscarte tan pronto como consiga algo de información relevante. Alójate en la posada, si así lo deseas, aunque quizá su estado deja un poco que desear en cuanto a habitabilidad".

Ranma frunció el ceño. Hubiera preferido partir enseguida y acompañarlo. Por qué no podía hacerlo?

"Ranma, yo soy un dragón de agua. Es mi elemento. Puedo fundirme en él como una gota más y viajar siguiendo cualquier curso, ya sea un manantial, un río, el océano o una simple nube. No puedes venir conmigo".

'Bueno, vale. Si lo pones así...'

Correspondió al saludo del dragón, aún ligeramente fastidiado. Pero se resignó pronto. Después de casi dos años vagabundeando por China unos días de descanso no le vendrían mal. Sería una necedad rechazar la ayuda de un dios, al fin y al cabo. Recogió sus trastos, dejando la mochila lista para la partida y rescató los restos de la cena del día anterior. Arrugó la nariz. Demasiado fríos.

'Boh, quizá en la posada haya algo para cocinar...'

Siguió el sendero hacia el sur, indicado por su peculiar amigo. No muy lejos de su campamento y casi colgando del borde del barranco había un... edificio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, semiderruido y que amenazaba con precipitarse al fondo en cualquier momento.

'Me da a mí que esto de venir de luna de miel de acampada no es muy... en fin'

Vale que a Akane no se le cayeran los anillos por dormir a la intemperie o en una tienda de campaña, pero, bueno, hay ocasiones y 'ocasiones'.

'Echemos un vistazo de todas formas'.

La apariencia externa desde luego dejaba mucho que desear. Pero una vez dentro, la impresión cambiaba bastante. Las vigas de madera eran sólidas y el frío de la localidad anulaba por completo la posibilidad de una invasión por termitas u otros insectos igualmente destructores. Lo que antiguamente debía haber sido un comedor comunal estaba aún cubierto de mesas y taburetes, algo deteriorados, por el uso descuidado sobre todo. Había tanto polvo que al andar levantaba pequeñas nubes, haciéndole estornudar. Al fondo del comedor había un mirador sobre el cañón, como un gran balcón. Abrió las puertas, dejando que entrara la brisa y aireara la estancia. Algunos barrotes de madera estaban rotos, pero el suelo del balcón se conservaba bien. Del tejado pendían algunas ramas de una enredadera, de hojas lustrosas, que empezaban a cambiar de color, de un verde césped intenso a un amarillo pálido, para después virar a un rojo encendido antes de caer y planear sobre el torrente. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla, descubriendo que la liana no era sólo un adorno, sino casi la mayor parte del cimiento del edificio. Arraigada en una repisa del cañón, cubría toda la pared con un tronco inmenso que se escindía en dos y soportaba gran parte del peso de la construcción. Respiró profundamente, apoyándose en la baranda, que se resquebrajó bajo su peso, haciendo que se inclinara peligrosamente sobre la garganta.

'Bueno, esto necesita unos arreglos...' se dijo, una vez recuperado el equilibrio. Nada que no pudiera solucionar con las lecciones de bricolage aprendidas en el gimnasio Tendo.

Dos semanas después, el aspecto de la posada había cambiado completamente. Tejas relucientes, ventanas reparadas gracias a una excursión a un poblado cercano, muebles restaurados aunque un tanto espartanos, estancias limpias... Quizá no estuviera listo para recibir al emperador, pero resultaba acogedor.

"Ah, veo que has empleado bien el tiempo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. He consultado al más anciano componente de mi estirpe, más versado que yo en las tribulaciones de los afectados por el sello de Jusenkyo. Debo marchar de nuevo, en busca de otro de mis compañeros, allá en tu tierra. Tú debes partir también, en dirección a China, a las fuentes del Tarim He".

"Y eso dónde est�?"

"En el Taklimakan Shamo" lo miró, preocupado.

"El Takla Makan?" repitió Ranma, desesperado. El desierto más inhóspito. Si la arena no te tragaba, te mataría el frío. No podían ponerle las cosas fáciles ni una sola vez en su vida?

"Dirígete a Jusenkyo primero y haré todo lo posible por recogerte allí. Si dentro de dos lunas no nos encontramos, debes encaminarte hacia el desierto. Intentaré por todos los medios que no tengas que hacer la travesía solo, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Algunos de mis compañeros serán difíciles de convencer".

Dedicando una última mirada hacia la posada, cargó la mochila a la espalda y echó a andar sin decir una palabra.

Viajó algo más ligero de espíritu. Quizá había estado equivocado desde el principio. Si la maldición estaba provocada por el agua, debiera haber buscado la solución en un lugar donde ésta estuviera ausente.

'Como siempre, la solución es obvia cuando uno la conoce...'. Dejó de lado las meditaciones sombrías. No habría tenido manera de adivinarlo y basta. Al menos ahora tenía algún tipo de guía. Y la esperanza que había empezado a extinguirse como una vela en un día de viento brillaba con nuevo aliento.

Los dos meses pasaron. Sin noticias de Mizunoyamaryuu, orientó sus pasos hacia el temido desierto. Cualquier descripción de los horrores de aquel yermo palidecía ante la realidad. Una vez dejado atrás el útlimo lago en el Altun Shan, no había agua a la vista. Y las fuentes del Tarim He... eran, bueno, un término algo vago. Cualquier torrente que desembocara en ese erial inabarcable era teóricamente una fuente... que se hundía bajo la arena apenas entrado en aquel territorio abandonado de la mano de los dioses y de los demonios.

Tras ocho días de marcha, exhausto, consumido por la falta de agua desde hacía dos jornadas, cayó al suelo, vencido, con la convicción de que no saldría vivo de allí.

"...ne". Ni siquiera tenía saliva que humedeciera sus ajadas cuerdas vocales. Era imposible articular una palabra. Llorar, derramar siquiera una lágrima, era una utopía. Que tuviera que perecer en un lugar semejante, impotente... Una vez que cerró los ojos, no volvió a abrirlos.

-

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, era de noche y se encontraba en una especie de tienda circular, amplia. Hecha de piel de algún animal, por el olor que desprendía. Pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerle ascos a ningún tipo de alojamiento. Alguien lo había despojado de la mayor parte de su ropa, cubriendo brazos, pecho y sienes con paños húmedos. Si existía algún tipo de paraíso, se debía parecer mucho a esto.

Una figura se adentró en la tienda, acercándose a él. Era... una chica? Debía estar alucinando. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y ojos del color de la madera, cálidos y alegres.

"Akane..." exclamó, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

"Descansa, pequeño – lo contuvo aquella mujer-. No deberías moverte aún, llegaste aquí en malas condiciones. Ya he estado regañando a los chicos por dejarte abandonado de esa manera. Los varones, siempre sobreestimando sus cualidades..." comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"...los chicos?"

"Sí, ese puñado de dragones belicosos, engreídos e infantiles que dieron lugar a todo este embrollo. Mi-chan y Ya-chan se enzarzaron en una nueva pelea mientras se dirigían hacia aquí y eso los retrasó. Pero creo que ya los he escarmentado..." terminó, frunciendo los labios en un gesto malicioso y acariciando un bo situado a sus pies. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. Decididamente, se parecía a Akane.

"Tú debes ser Bei Ai Ning, no?"

"Ya veo que Mi-chan te ha hablado de mí... no cambiará nunca. Periódicamente aparece por aquí con algún nuevo plan para conquistarme. Son los varones de tu especie igualmente persistentes? Oh, bueno, por lo que he visto de tus memorias sobre un tal Kuno, debería decir que sí. No me sorprende en absoluto que tu prometida se diera a a las armas antes que tolerar semejante comportamiento.

Pero tengo que reconocer que Mi-chan ha hecho bien al traerte aquí. Desde aquella gran batalla, cada uno de nosotros partió en busca de un refugio y evitó cuanto pudo al resto... aunque hay algunos más pesados que otros. Ya has conocido algunos miembros de nuestro linaje allá en tu tierra. Hasta ahora hemos ignorado las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Tu llegada ha sido un punto de inflexión. Quizá ha llegado la hora de enfrentarnos a ellas y tratar de encontrar una solución.

Descansa, mientras tanto. Aún debemos deliberar un tiempo sobre el curso a seguir". Diciendo esto, apoyó la mano sobre su frente, cerrándole los ojos y sumiéndolo en un sueño reparador.

Despertó, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, totalmente recuperado. Y hambriento como una hiena, como lo demostró el hecho de zamparse varias viandas y una tetera a la velocidad de la luz. Una vez resuelta la cuestión del avituallamiento, se incorporó para recuperar algo de ropa de su mochila y salir finalmente al exterior.

Una vez fuera, se encontró cinco figuras sentadas en torno al fuego, que se volvieron para mirarlo, devolviendo éste la mirada con curiosidad, especialmente cuando divisó... Qué demonios hacía Herb allí?

"Hola, Ranma. Volvemos a vernos". Habló con el mismo tono de superioridad con que ya lo conocía, aunque al menos lo trataba con más familiaridad.

Había otros dos componentes que le resultaban desconocidos, uno que no dudaría de calificar de cabezón por el tamaño de la caja craneal, acompañado de un cuerpo igualmente masivo y cabellos castaños; y otro que era justo el opuesto, delgado, alto, enjuto, de pelo nacarado y larga barba, con aspecto de ser el más anciano. Bei Ai Ning le señaló un lugar junto a ella para sentarse, haciendo señales a Mizunoyamaryuu para que se apartara.

Aceptó la invitación de la dama, que le sonrió, afable.

"Para aquellos que no lo conocen, y esto va dirigido a vosotros, Ya-chan y Liéste es Ranma Saotome"

Ranma se inclinó ligeramente, no teniendo claro qué tipo de cortesía merecían los dioses. Éstos respodieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza, aunque el tal Ya-chan parecía examinarlo con cierto enfado.

"Ah, este diablillo y yo también nos conocemos -dijo finalmente-. Me arrebató una presa de entre mis fauces y se ofreció a sí mismo en sacrificio en lo que debe ser su forma femenina... para que luego la otra chica lo salvara a su vez, enviándome a dormir". Resopló, con rabia.

Ranma se quedó desconcertado ante la afirmación de que lo conocía, pero aquel relato... Ese tipo era la serpiente gigante de Ryugenzawa?

"Es cierto que conoces a Yamatta no Orochi? No me había dado cuenta -le indicó la mujer-. Quería respetar tu privacidad, hubiera sido poco ético por mi parte leer tus memorias por completo -le aclaró, poniéndole una mano en el brazo- Ya-chan es un dragón de madera, el guardián del bosque que llamáis Ryugenzawa y creador del agua de la vida.

Li Q� Chuan es un dragón de aire. Es el guardián de Jusenkyo y de la tribu de las Niujiezu, aunque creo que se toma más en serio su papel de protector de las amazonas que su deber para con las fuentes mágicas. Es el creador del 'ataque del dragón volador' que ya conoces.

Herb -continuó explicando - es el descendiente del dragón de fuego, muerto hace varias generaciones. Su sangre humana no le permite controlar ese elemento a la perfección, pero sí controlar el chi, tanto propio como ambiental.

Y ya conoces a Mi-chan. Él ha conducido hasta aquí a este humano que ha venido a traernos un pequeño recordatorio de cierta pelea entre niños malcriados – ante el comentario, todos excepto Herb inclinaron la cabeza, avergonzados-. Ya sé que tú no participaste en ella, príncipe Herb, pero tú también arrastras cierta responsabilidad por las acciones de tu tatarabuelo. Os comportásteis como chiquillos, desoyendo mis consejos. Y después, y ahí yo soy igualmente culpable, nos lavamos las manos, dando la espalda a nuestra creación. Li Q� Chuan, era tu deber velar por aquel territorio. No podemos culparte por permitir que algunas criaturas se ahogaran en aquel paraje, pero tu cometido era también vigilar que ningún humano resultara afectado por la magia del lugar. Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?"

"Soy un dragón ocupado..."

"Oh, de veras? Y en qué estabas ocupado? En espiar a las amazonas que se preparaban para el torneo anual?" comentó acido Mi-chan.

"Bueno -le espetó el interpelado – al menos yo no me dedico a extender rumores sobre las bondades de mi fuente para poder espiar a todas las mujeres que se acercan a ella". Con esto lo redujo a una masa de toses y rubor que buscaba un lugar donde se lo tragara la tierra. Pero no, Bei no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Ya-chan se carcajeaba abiertamente.

"Tú tampoco tienes de qué vanagloriarte -se volvió para atacar a éste-. Al menos nosotros no nos comemos a las chicas ni nos entregamos al alcohol como tú".

Ranma apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, ojeándolos, incrédulo. 'Pero es que no hay ni un solo ser mitológico normal en este país?' Su vista fue a recaer en Herb, que observaba la escena, risueño. Era el único que se podía llamar normal? 'Mas bien no...' se dijo, con un tono agrio. Al fin y al cabo, en su tribu lanzaban animales a la 'fuente de la chica ahogada' para conseguir hembras fuertes y hacer unos experimentos genéticos un tanto extraños.

"Comprendes ahora por qué los rechacé a todos- contestó Bei Ai Ning, a la pregunta no formulada-. No me sorprende que nuestra especie esté en extinción. Dime, Ranma, no hay entre los humanos alguien que sea mínimamente aceptable? No tienes un hermano mayor? No quisiera competir con Akane por tus favores... -Ranma enrojeció, alejándose de la mujer en lo que esperaba fuera un movimiento disimulado. Los dragones, mientras tanto, no tenían grandes problemas en mostrar su enfado hacia él, a excepción de Herb que examinaba la situación con indiferencia-. No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba." Su risa era musical y la sonrisa transformaba sus delicadas facciones, dándoles un aire de vitalidad y cordialidad que realzaba su parecido con Akane.

Se sucedió un largo silencio, dedicándose cada uno a meditar por su cuenta.

"Largo tiempo ha -empezó el dragón de aire - que la maldición pesa sobre las tierras de Jusenkyo y nunca antes nadie había buscado con tanto ahínco una... cura, lo llamas? Por qué ese empeño?"

Ranma iba a contestar, pero el dragón de agua se le adelantó.

"Mi protegido está convencido de que su hembra no lo aceptará a menos que vuelva a su tierra libre del sello".

"De veras lo crees así?" preguntó Bei Ai Ning, curiosa.

"Y no debiera ella aceptarte tal como eres, aunque eso incluya la maldición-preguntó Herb, interviniendo por primera vez-. Al fin y al cabo, te enfrentaste a mí únicamente porque la traté con poco respeto".

"Por lo que he tenido oportunidad de aprender, ella nunca ha dudado en ayudarle, fuera en su forma femenina o masculina. No sucedió así en tu territorio, Ya-chan? Hay otros episodios, pero no me corresponde a mí mencionarlos. Puede que su preocuparción por tu maldición fuera sólo superficial, más un producto de la imposición de un compromiso que de un sentimiento real..."

Ranma miró al suelo, las manos sobre los muslos, confuso. Después de hablar con Nabiki, había salido de Japón persuadido de que la maldición era la causa de aquel 'No' que le arañaba el corazón. Y si hubiera otra razón...?

"... -se interrumpió para tomar aire – esto... lo hago por los dos. Para que ninguno nos sintamos incómodos. Y para evitar que cualquier tipo de pervertido se cebe en mí, que la gente que no me conoce me tome por lo que no soy. Y, por qué no? Librarme del 'beso de la muerte' de las amazonas..."

"Te das cuenta que 'el beso del matrimonio' seguiría en pie?"

"Entonces canjearía mi cura por la libertad y seguiré buscando otra". A esto siguieron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa.

"Por qué desprecias con tal tenacidad a Shampoo? Es una gran guerrera, hermosa y sana".

"No lo dudo. Pero mi... elección no puede estar gobernada por ninguna ley. Ni compromiso ni edicto pueden decirme a quién quiero...". Si había empezado a hablar vacilante, las últimas palabras estaban pronunciadas con gran determinación.

"No es decisión nuestra a quién debe o no amar – indicó Bei, alzando una mano, en un gesto pacificador – sino encontrar un remedio. Este desierto es uno de los pocos lugares donde no hay influencia de una magia externa. Estáis dispuestos a ayudarle? Nuestro poder, pero sobre todo el de vosotros cuatro, fue la raíz del problema. Tendrá que ser también el fundamento de la solución."

"Ranma me salvó la vida, incluso aunque intenté acabar con él. Yo colaboraré".

"Ranma me hizo ver por qué rehusabas mis avances. Yo le asistiré igualmente" dijo MI-chan, dirigiendo a la dama una mirada que intentaba ser seductora.

"Es una lástima que no te hiciera ver que tu arrogancia y prepotencia, perversiones aparte, son lo que te mantiene alejado de Bei -apostilló Ya-chan, riendo disimuladamente-. No sé si debería contribuir, gracias a él y a su chica los perdí a ambos como presas".

"Al menos una de mis protegidas ha perdido su honor por su culpa y es indirectamente responsable por que lleve una maldición también. Difícilmente podría olvidar semejante afrenta."

"Ni siquiera si le ofreciéramos a Shampoo la cura para su maldición-propuso Mi-chan-. Piensa que ahora su carga es mayor, por haberse bañado dos veces en Jusen. Recuerda que tu protegida no siempre se comportó como una guerrera honorable e incluso así, Ranma la ayudó en algunas ocasiones".

El dragón de aire pareció pensárselo.

"Si Ya-chan accede, yo también lo haré"

"Vamos, Ya-chan, dejarás que tu gula sea más fuerte que tu sentido de la justicia-el aludido desvió la mirada-. Yo lo consideraría como un favor personal..." le exhortó, parpadeando lentamente, sonriendo.

Ah, el eterno truco de la sonrisa femenina. Cuántos imperios han caído por ese motivo...

"Está bien. Pero sólo porque tú me lo pides..."

"Eso no es justo! Yo he sido el que ha reunido aquí a todo el mundo para encontrar la solución y no me diste ni los buenos días!" se quejó Mi-chan.

"Ah, parece mentira que hayan pasado 3000 años y aún te comportes como un chiquillo -respondió Bei, elevando los ojos al firmamento, pero al final sonrió, indulgente-. Gracias por habernos traído a Ranma hasta aquí. Si ya estamos todos de acuerdo, pongamos fin a este desatino. Si el agua fue el vehículo de la maldición, que lo sea también de la cura".

Agua? En medio del desierto? 'Definitivamente, hay algo que se me escapa' pensó Ranma, pero no hizo comentario alguno, observando los preparativos. Ya-chan (era ésa la forma humana de aquella serpiente? Lo encontraba algo... inquietante) produjo de entre sus vestimentas una caja de madera que depositó sobre el suelo y empezó a golpear rítmicamente, mientras Bei se alzaba y con un gesto de la mano, despejó la arena en un gran círculo hasta encontrar suelo firme a varios metros de profundidad, excavando en éste una pequeña cuenca.

Mizunoyamaryuu se irguió en su forma draconiana, ascendiendo al cielo y atrayendo cualquier partícula de agua que pudiera encontrarse en aquel territorio, aún sepultada por toneladas de arena. Li Q� Chuan se desvaneció igualmente en altura, aunque Ranma pudo percibir pronto una gran corriente de aire, cada vez más frío.

El último en incorporarse a los juegos aéreos fue Herb, albergando entre sus manos una gran bola de chi ardiente. El choque de aire frío cargado de humedad y aire caliente provocó una fuerte tormenta, rellenando la poza.

"Adelante, Ranma. Aquí tienes tu merecido premio" le animó Bei con una mano.

"Qué hay de todos los demás que tienen una maldición?"

"Recogeremos el agua y la enviaremos a la tribu de las amazonas. Entre las matriarcas y el guía de Jusenkyo distribuirán la cura a todos los demás afectados. Ahora es tu turno".

Bueno, esta era su oportunidad. La ocasión de volver a casa, a Akane e incluso a su propia familia, como un hombre completo. No más tropezones con... los pechos a la hora de dar un puñetazo. Ni cambios hormonales o de humor raros e inexplicables. No más tomarle el pelo a Ryoga. O aprovecharse de cualquier otro chico para conseguir comida... Pero sobre todo, no más Happosai! Saltó en el hueco, cuidadoso de no caer en la arena, contenida no entendía bien cómo y dio el primer paso, sumergiendo los pies en la fuente. La lluvia, concentrada sobre aquella cuenca empezó a deslizarse por su piel.

'No hay necesidad de prolongar la agonía...' se dijo. Avanzó hacia el centro del estanque, el agua por la cintura, con los ojos cerrados, hundiéndose por completo para emerger unos segundos después.

No había ningún cambio.

'Vuelvo a casa, Akane' pensó, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo como un maníaco.

Entre Bei, Mi-chan y Herb crearon varias vasijas de barro que albergarían el agua mágica. Ya-chan se encargó del transporte, guiado por Li Q� Chuan y Mi-chan.

"Yo te llevaré a la frontera del Takla Makan, Ranma, no hay necesidad de que hagas la travesía otra vez solo" se ofreció Bei, transformándose en un dragón de arena, con numerosas patas, que se deslizaba con facilidad sobre el terreno. Encaramado a su espalda, recorrieron los cientos de kilómetros de erial en apenas unas horas, hasta llegar a las cercanías de Ruoqiang, la primera ciudad de la que partía una ruta hacia Qinghai.

Bei recuperó su forma humana, depositando un beso en la frente de un sorprendido Ranma.

"Ha sido un placer conocerte. Si te es posible, conduce a tu prometida algún día hasta mi casa. Apenas pises este territorio vendré a buscaros- en el último momento, su mirada se volvió melancólica-. Ten cuidado, Ranma. No creas todo lo que oigas".

Con un último ademán, se despidió, fundiéndose con el suelo. Ranma dirigió una mirada al desierto, aún no totalmente repuesto de lo acontecido en el último día, para después mirar hacia el este, en dirección a su hogar.

-

"Ranma… - Akane se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber muy bien qué decir- es una historia… preciosa… -se había quedado verdaderamente embelesada por el relato, los ojos rebosantes de regocijo, de calidez, de amor, de risa y de llanto-. Si alguna vez tienes hijos, estoy segura de que les encantará oírla…" Ahí estaba, el deseo camuflado de ser la portadora de semejante regalo.

Ranma la miró detenidamente. Ahí estaba también, el anhelo enmascarado de que fueran los hijos de ambos los que escucharan arrobados aquel cuento…

"Quizá se lo cuente a mis nietos. Suelen ser más indulgentes que los hijos…" contestó finalmente, sonriendo y bajando la cabeza.

"Les encantar�, en cualquier caso" afirmó Akane con contundencia.

"Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura de ello".

Los dos se quedaron largo rato mirándose a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-

Notas de la autora.

Debería pedir disculpas por lo largo del capítulo, pero teniendo en cuenta el aviso para menores, si hubiera cortado en dos el relato, aquellos no habrían leído casi nada, así que doble ración para los demás. Después de esto, comprenderéis que me tome unas vacaciones. Creo que me las tengo merecidas.

También debería sonrojarme por escribir según qué cosas pero en lugar de eso, ahora mismo luzco una sonrisa muy perversa, rememorando ciertos párrafos... Se siente, chicos, me gusta estirar la tensión hasta lo indecible. Ah, y si alguien no se acuerda, en el capi anterior, Akane llevaba una prenda de ropa propia más la camisa roja de Ranma, pantalones aparte.

Respecto a lo de la cura de la maldición, el argumento sobre Jusenkyo es especulación propia y se aleja del canon, pero me parecía imprescindible para llevar mi historia por donde yo quería. Podéis tirarme trastos a la cabeza si os apetece (razonándolos, ojo, no es que sea masoca). Pero sabed que me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo esa parte. Además, por si alguien tenía dudas o consideraba que el que Ranma se emborrachara en el capítulo 2 no estaba justificado, creo que ahora sí que lo está y plenamente.

Al contrario que en Europa, donde se relacionan con el fuego y la destrucción, en China a los dragones se les considera divinidades benefactoras y se les asocia con los ríos, las nubes y la lluvia. Sin embargo, la bendición de los dragones me la he currado yo sola, no procede de la mitología china (procede de un viaje a altas horas de la noche a comprar pan, no sabéis lo inspirador que puede llegar a ser, ). Por si a alguien no le hubiera quedado claro, la batalla entre los dragones maldice tanto el suelo como las aguas.

El dragón de madera está un poco cogido con pinzas (y el de fuego también un poquito), pero quería ceñirme lo más posible al universo de Ranma ½ y no introducir más personajes (mi pobre cabeza ya no puede manejarlos todos). Además de que soy humana… Si alguien quiere sugerir cómo mejorarla, adelante.

La fuente del dragón renacido (el nombre y la localizaciónúnicamente) y la posada (aunque mi descripción es ligeramente diferente) están tomadas de la novela 'El templo de la grulla escarlata' de las hermanas Tran-Nhut. El libro es buenísimo, tiene un poco de todo: costumbres de Vietnam del s. XVI-XVII, artes marciales, gastronomía, historia, humor, misterio… También hay un par de líneas y un personaje inspirados en 'El Señor de los Anillos' en mi historia, pero no tiene que ver con el Concilio de Elrond.

El dragón es un símbolo astrológico chino. Echando cuentas y teniendo en cuenta la fecha de publicación, el nacimiento de Ranma y Akane coincide más o menos con el año del dragón (y si no, consideradlo una licencia más que me tomo, qué demonios!). Además, el carácter de una persona estaría marcado por los cinco elementos, uno de ellos predominante: agua, tierra, aire, fuego y madera.

Como he incluído algunas expresiones coloquiales raras, por si acaso, doy una 'traducción'. Ya sabéis que si alguien tiene problemas con el lenguaje o simplemente quiere comentar algo, me puede mandar un correo a: torrado: quedarse dormido

planchar oreja: dormir

ecco tutto: eso es todo

patatal: cementerio

a toda cebolla: a toda velocidad

cubicar: pensar, sacar adelante un plan

lechugas: billetes

En diferentes versiones de romaji, se escribe Tarô o Tarou, para indicar una 'o' larga, pero sigue siendo el mismo Pantibonico, como lo llaman aquí en España en los cómics.

Huang He: Río Amarillo

Yuan Jiang: río Rojo

Chang Jiang: Yangtze

Lancang Jiang: Mekong

Rey de la Montaña de Agua: Mizu no yama kokuô o bien Mizunoyamaryuu (dragón de la montaña de agua)

en chino, Manzhi: lleno de sabiduría

Bei Ai Ning: Ai, afable, exhuberante, amistosa; Ning, paz, reposo, serenidad. Bei es el apellido, Ai Ning el nombre.

Li Q� Chuan: arroyo de aire que fluye

Manzhi y Bei Ai Ning los he conseguido a través de: zhongwenpuntocom, en un subenlace sobre nombres chinos

Taklimakan Shamo : desierto Takla Makan, en mandarín (creo)

El tratamiento -chan es cariñoso, y vale tanto para hombres como para mujeres, aunque el tratamiento habitual para los primeros suele ser -kun, pero no me gustaba cómo sonaban Mi-kun y Ya-kun.

B.S.O.

More than words, by Extreme.

Dream a little dream of me, by Ella Fitzgerald

After the fire, by Amy Grant

All out of love, by Air Supply

Still haven't found what I'm looking for, by U2

Wish you were here, by Pink Floyd

Y para el paseo por China, el encuentro con Mizunoyamaryuu y demás, la banda sonora de 'Hero', compuesta por Tan Dun.


	11. Ch8 Al tempo I revisado

CAPÍTULO 8. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. AL TEMPO (I). Versión 3.

DESCARGO: A excepción de los personajes de Ranma ½, todos los demás caracteres y circunstancias son obra mía, salvo los que se explicitan al final.

N.A. Esto no es un nuevo capítulo, sino la reescritura (la tercera) del 8. Al final me he picado y lo he revisado. Por partida doble, porque además de hacer una versión épica (que saldrá mucho después) también he seguido la sugerencia de Patán y creo que he conseguido solventar al menos en parte los problemas relacionados con la subtrama de la espada y cierto diálogo con consecuencias perniciosas para la integridad física. De todas formas, he dejado el capítulo antiguo, porque me parece que también tenía algunas cosas buenas. Y espero que el capítulo 9 esté listo para San Valentín (cruzo los dedos, a ver si las hadas cooperan).

Buena sugerencia lo de la partida de poker, salvo por la notoria escasa habilidad de Ranma en el tema de los juegos de cartas. Además de que el dragón puede leer el pensamiento... aunque le resulte cansado. Pero, de nuevo, gracias por la idea, la he aprovechado como mejor me ha parecido.

Por qué le quiero dar un aire épico? En el fondo, las historias de Rumiko son muy de ese estilo, empiezan con algún detalle ridículo (por eso busqué el motivo más estúpido posible al origen de Jusenkyo) y terminan siendo una gran aventura donde quede patente el carácter heroico del protagonista. No hay más que ver la saga del Monte Fénix: todo por que el heredero de la casta de los fenix tiene que tomar un baño de agua caliente de las fuentes de Jusen y termina convirtiéndose (a grandes rasgos) una lucha a vida o muerte... para luego finalizar con algún otro detalle igualmente ridículo.

Y lo siento mucho por esa entrepierna criogenizada... Iiiiiiiiiih, eso debe doler. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno tiene entre manos. Pero en fin, tened en cuenta que Ranma ya no es el chico tímido que se pone casi a tartamudear en una situación remotamente romántica. Es un playboy, estrecho o no, y cuando le conviene, saca esa faceta a relucir. El chiste sobre lo de contar cuentos se puede tomar como tal o como una observación cínica (muy cínica en mi opinión) aunque justificada teniendo en cuenta el background de donde procede. Y si tiene alguna idea de merendarse a Akane, entre 'eres mi emperatriz' y 'venga, zorraábrete de piernas' (aunque hay muchos estadíos entre ambas y la segunda puede resultar aceptable en algunos (escasos) contextos), cual creéis que tiene más posibilidades de éxito? De todas formas, creo que ahora ha quedado mejor.

La explicación es mucho más simple y no va por los derroteros de que sea una sádica (o igual sí). Simplemente, me gusta dar una de cal y una de arena. Contrastes. Era consciente desde el principio que es algo muy atípico en los labios de Ranma, pero lo quería justo así.

En mi defensa, diré esto: retrocedamos por un momento al capítulo 4.2, donde averiguamos que Ranma padece muchas noches de insomnio y se lo cura a base de películas. Y ahí, hijos míos, cae de todo, incluído algún culebrón tipo 'Santa Bárbara'. No sólo el expresionismo alemán provoca bajas en los espectadores. Yo no soy capaz de aguantar más de 15 minutos 'Sissi' o cualquiera de la serie sin dormirme inmediatamente. Y de las pelis se aprende mucho... entre otras cosas, formas de cortejar. De hecho, lo que hace en ese capítulo precisamente es muy similar a lo que 'Bogart' le aconseja a Woody Allen en 'Sueños de seductor', darle jabón a Diane Keaton/Akane.

Cambiando de tema. El nombre de ese supuesto galán culebronero... dios! Qué retorcido! Sólo por curiosidad: cuántos te has tragado para dar con algo semejante?

Intentaré cuidar la banda sonora también, eso de tía legal me ha gustado mucho, hehehe. Lo de montypythonesco también me alegró mucho el día. Además, acabo de descubrir que me gustan Black Crowes.

Y ya, por fin, las últimas notas antes de empezar con la historia. Tomaos con calma (yo sugiero unas palomitas también) este capítulo. Es más largo aún que la versión anterior. Tengo que vigilar esta costumbre de alargar la historia hasta el infinito…

AVISO: algunos fragmentos no son aptos para menores de 18, así que los que caéis en esa categoría, portaos bien y saltaos desde la tercera línea de guiones (contando ésta) hasta la quinta, ese trozo es prescindible en lo que concierne al desarrollo de la historia. Por cierto, está especialmente dedicado a Emaltea, Patán (por sus brillantes ideas), Teresa y Bianca (por aguantar mi verborrea electrónica).

-

Cansado como estaba, física y mentalmente, no podía dormir. Lo cierto es que la postura del loto era bastante incómoda para quedarse torrado y dar cabezadas sólo le proporcionaría un bonito dolor de cuello al día siguiente, así que estaba descartado. Bufó, ligeramente molesto, ojeando a la bella durmiente alojada en sus brazos, estirando uno de ellos para coger la cinta del pelo caída y rehacer la coleta.

'Cerca o lejos, planchando oreja o despierta, siempre consigues mantener a Morfeo alejado de mí...'

Y encima las piernas sí que se le habían quedado dormidas...

Sin embargo, tampoco es que pudiera quejarse. Al menos, no demasiado. No era esto lo que había soñado alguna que otra vez? Akane en sus brazos, explicaciones dadas y recibidas, una reconciliación... quizá un nuevo comienzo?

Resopló, dándose un capón.

'Control Tierra a Ranma... Eooooooooo, vuelve a la Tierra, vale?'

La parte de las explicaciones se podía tachar de la lista de 'cosas para hacer'... más o menos. Quizá si intentaran hacerlo sin montar un concurso de 'quién puede echarle más decibelios a su voz' no estaría mal... Y aún así, después de tantos años, de discursos ensayados, no habían quedado esas explicaciones un poco... pobres?

Y reconciliación? Ni rastro. Akane había ido tan lejos como dar a entender que había cometido un error (lo cual, viniendo de ella, suponía una tarea titánica que no podía sino apreciar). Pero eso era todo.

Nada de grandes declaraciones seguidas de apasionados besos u otras acciones igualmente apasionadas. Tan sólo palabras. Gestos. Llanto. Y un par de masajes, no lo olvidemos. Bueno, eso era toda un descubrimiento en su relación con ella. Incluso bromear. Como si fueran gente normal. Tomándose el pelo el uno al otro. Lo cual, definitivamente, le daba buenas vibraciones, una sensación de... confianza, que antes no estaba ahí. Quizá lo que deseaba oír estaba en todo aquello, igual que cuando estaban prometidos... O quizá era todo leer entre líneas por su parte. Y leyendo sólo lo que quería leer.

Una sonrisa teñida de sarcasmo cruzó sus facciones, desapareciendo tan pronto como había surgido. Le vino a la mente la letra de una canción de... Extreme... se llamaban? 'More than words'. Más que palabras. No era justamente eso lo que le había dado a entender él mismo? Las acciones dicen lo que las palabras no pueden expresar. Aún así...

Y luego estaba su papel como 'espadachín justiciero'... De momento, la discusión sobre ese tema se había quedado en nada. Y francamente, lo encontraba... perturbador. Bueno, quizá eso era excesivo... molesto, mejor, como la espina de una rosa que no consigues sacar de debajo de la piel y no ves la hora de encontrar un bisturí para extraerla, por doloroso que sea el corte.

La parte de una posible nueva oportunidad... prefería dejarla de lado por ahora.

Qué le quedaba, entonces? Akane en su regazo, ecco tutto. Suspiró, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Akane, abrazándola. A estas horas de la noche, la presencia de la chica de sus sueños no parecía muy real. El contacto le permitía cercionarse en cierto grado de que aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Más aún cuando la susodicha chica cogió uno de sus brazos, enlazándolo con el suyo e intentó hacerse un hueco más confortable con el hombro, reposando finalmente con un suspiro de alivio y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Maldita sea! Estaba aún más hermosa dormida... Con un gemido, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cuello de Akane. No una muy buena idea. El jaguar apenas podía contener el impulso de morder esa parte tan apetitosa de su compañera, calmándola y sometiéndola...

'Viejo, eres un auténtico capullo!' pensó, levantando la cabeza. A esto siguió una larga ristra mental de insultos. Con todo, maldecir a su padre por haberlo iniciado en el Neko-ken era una pérdida de tiempo, así que pronto se le pasó el ataque.

Así que de nuevo a la situación inicial. Insomnio. Con una novedad. Que su brazo estaba atrapado en el equivalente humano a un cepo para coches.

'Marimacho!' gruñó mentalmente. Ahora ni siquiera podía levantarse y dejarla en la cama para ir a acomodarse al sofá. Con un nuevo gemido nacido de la desesperación y la falta de sueño, probó a dejarse caer de lado, estirando las piernas lentamente para no alterar a la bella durmiente y girándose de nuevo para quedar acostado sobre la espalda. Suspiró de alivio al ver que no había problemas con el cambio de postura. Menos mal que había alfombra. Y un cojín cercano para usar como almohada. Ciertamente, había dormido en sitios peores. Y el peso extra no resultaba del todo desagradable...

-

A algunas manzanas de distancia, un médico meditaba sobre el curso a seguir. Era arriesgado y todos los que se implicaran en él podían salir perdiendo si se equivocaba... pero no podía, sabía que no podía estar equivocado.

Después de asistir a los interrogatorios mientras estaba en el estudio, su nerviosismo y nivel de preocupación habían ido in crescendo. Aparentemente, Ranma conocía a la chica desde hacía tiempo, mucho antes de su llegada a Hong Kong. La primera en la frente.

Por los comentarios del director, algunos técnicos y el maestro de armas, había habido algo de tensión entre ellos desde el principio del rodaje. Una vez que el padre de la chica había aparecido, la cosa parecía haber tomado otro rumbo, por lo menos en opinión del director. Y de pronto, en los últimos días, una hostilidad creciente entre ambos, sobre todo por parte de Ranma. Además de algunas palabras cruzadas antes del ensayo transformado en una monumental pelea. El detective parecía haber sumado 2 y 2 y sacado sus conclusiones, tomándoselo todo con calma. De momento, estaba investigando de oficio, a la espera de la correspondiente denuncia que no dudaba en que llegaría pronto.

Y para rematar la cuestión, estaba la espada. De dónde había salido? Rezaba para que el análisis dactilográfico les diera alguna pista.

Xi decía no reconocerla. Hasta donde él sabía, nunca había trabajado con Ranma y Akane era novata en el mundillo. No tenía razón alguna para meterse en semejante embolado, así que casi podía descartarlo. El maestro de armas no ganaba nada, antes bien salía perjudicado. Teniendo en cuenta que las armas eran responsabilidad suya y debía velar por su buen estado, se jugaba el pellejo y el futuro profesional en una querella por negligencia.

Chen tampoco tenía un futuro mucho más brillante. Por la fiereza del combate, cualquier aficionado podría haberse dado cuenta de que aquello no era un ensayo. En lugar de eso, se había concentrado en la grabación en vez de intentar detenerlos inmediatamente. Vale que estuviera bajo presión por lo de la putada del coreógrafo y tal, pero incluso un abogado de oficio lo arrastraría por el suelo en un juicio por negligencia. El segundo de la tarde. Eso si la productora no pedía su cabeza en bandeja antes...

O Akane podía decidir arrastralos a todos por el fango y demandar también a la productora, como responsable subsidiaria...

Había tantas cosas que dependían de la chica... La persona o personas implicadas en el cambio de la espada, por supuesto, yendo desde un juicio por negligencia hasta homicidio frustrado en grado de tentativa.

Tenía claro que Ranma no podía haber sido, aunque sentía el peso que podía tener sobre él semejante cargo... En cuanto corriera un poco el rumor, las posibilidades de trabajar de nuevo en el cine se esfumarían. Quién quiere a un actor que podría herir a otro en un ensayo? Y dirigir un gimnasio propio, como parecía ser su proyecto a largo plazo, sería prácticamente imposible.

Y para colmo, estaba lo del secuestro. No sabía si reír o llorar. Cuando llamó a Jun y ésta le dijo que ni Ranma ni la chica estaban en la clínica...

'Donde quiera que estés, haz todo lo posible por metértela en el bolsillo...'

De hecho, estaba empezando a pensar que la idea de habérsela llevado no era tan mala. Si se hubiera quedado en la clínica, el detective lo engancharía para interrogarlo a primera hora de la mañana. Y ni todos los contactos de Hao podrían detener el rumor que crearía semejante historia. Lo único que podía que hacer era ayudarlos a permanecer desaparecidos hasta que todo se aclarara. Y seguir rezando para que Ranma pusiera a la chavala de su parte.

También había un ligero interés egoísta en todo aquello. Él mismo le había dado a Ranma la oportunidad de llevarse a la chica. Marchando otra querella por negligencia. Eso si no la aliñaban con una por complicidad en secuestro si los pillaban. Y de postre, pensaba ejercer de encubridor. Un menú un tanto pesado para la noche. Tenía Almax en el botiquín?

'En fin, es hora de ponerse en marcha...'

Tragando saliva, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. Esperó pacientemente una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Eran las dos de la mañana, quizá no debiera extrañarse de que no cogieran la llamada...

"...dita sea, quién es, a estas horas?"

"Hao, eres tú? Soy Yang"

"Yang? Más vale que sea importante..."

"Lo es. Arrastra tu culo hasta mi clínica y te lo diré. Pero YA!"

Un gruñido que se parecía bastante a 'ya voy' precedió al sonido del teléfono colgado.

Contó los minutos, paseando nerviosamente por la recepción de la clínica. Había mandado a la enfermera a casa, convenciéndola de que se ocuparía él de todo para compensar por lo de la tarde. Una vez que Jun se largó, pudo rellenar a placer los documentos que necesitaba, en soporte físico y ordenador, como debía ser. Algunos papeles cayeron casualmente en su maletín, para no ser encontrados nunca jamás. Y aquel archivo de la base de datos? Maldito sea Bill Gates! Mira que reiniciarse el ordenador y hacerle perder todo el trabajo de la tarde...

Golpeando la mesa con las uñas, esperó la llegada de Hao. Estaba casi seguro de que le echaría una mano. Al fin y al cabo, ambos le debían a Ranma más de un favor, era de justicia pagar las deudas. Gracias a él había conseguido salir de aquel antro llamado hospital y tener una clínica propia, casi siempre asociado al mundo del cine y artes marciales, fuera para tratar heridas o los vicios inconfesables de algún actor/deportista.

Se llevó la mano al estómago, acariciando una vieja herida. En esta nueva etapa de su vida al frente de su propio negocio, uno de tantos aspirantes a sucesor de Bruce Lee casi lo había llevado a la tumba, en busca de cocaína, clavándole un bisturí y amenazándolo para que le proporcionara una dosis. La repentina aparición de Ranma había sido proverbial, reduciendo a aquel tipo y deteniendo la hemorragia interna que podía haberlo llevado al patatal prematuramente.

Ocultar información hasta encontrar algo que exculpara a Ranma... era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Una figura tambaleante abrió la puerta, restregándose los ojos. Aquí llegaba la esperada visita.

"Más vale que sea importante, Yang. Acabo de dejar a una modelo plantada..."

"Ranma se juega el que lo acusen de homicidio frustrado y secuestro"

El interpelado palideció. Si había algún rastro de alcohol en sangre adormeciendo sus sentidos, se acababa de esfumar.

"Ponme al día"

Yang le señaló con la cabeza un despacho cercano, mientras corría a cerrar la puerta. Podía pasar una noche sin atender a algún niñato con nudillos rotos. Antes de entrar a la oficina, cogió una tetera, un par de tazas y unos sobres de té. Necesitarían algo para mantenerse espabilados.

Media hora más tarde, Hao meneaba la cabeza, acariciándose el mentón con una mano.

"Esto pinta muy feo. No hace falta que te lo diga, verdad? Nos vamos a jugar el cuello... -dijo dudoso, mirando al médico; después lució una sonrisa dura, similar a la de un gato que mira a un ratón arrinconado y tembloroso - si no se tratara de Ranma, pasaría olímpicamente. Al menos esto será más interesante que buscarle piso cada vez que viene a Hong Kong. Cuenta conmigo. Y hablo por Tsao también. Salimos ahora mismo? Por el camino le puedo poner al día de cómo están las cosas..."

"Que esto no salga de entre nosotros. No quiero que se entere media ciudad..." Se encaminaron hacia la salida. Yang empezaba a preocuparse, esto se le podía ir de las manos.

"No hay problema, Tsao es de confianza. Es mi hermano de sangre. Y creo que te interesará lo que te diga de Ranma cuando se entrenaba en su gimnasio..."

Quince minutos de conducción a toda cebolla por la gran urbe y se encontraban ante la puerta del edificio donde vivía el objeto de sus preocupaciones. Tsao estaba allí esperándoles, con aire impaciente. Los saludó descuidadamente, acercándose a ellos a la espera del inicio del concilio. No hablaron mucho, lo importante era saber si podían tener acceso al bloque de pisos.

Hao se acercó a la portería, intercambiando algunas palabras con el vigilante. Unos minutos después, volvía donde sus amigos, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

"Imposible entrar. Digamos que tienen un horario de visitas restringido. Pero me da la sensación de que Ranma está arriba. He probado antes a llamar a su teléfono. Diría que lo ha desconectado. Será jodido, el tío. Por qué no puede llevar un puto móvil como el resto de los mortales?"

"Bueno, y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó el médico.

"Asegurarnos de que la policía no se acerca. Tu plan de mandarlos de hospital en hospital no es malo. Puede darnos un día o dos de respiro..."

"Espero que se lo traguen, desde luego... ojalá les hubiera dicho que la chica estaba peor de lo que diagnostiqué al principio... pero bueno, los médicos también somos humanos y cometemos errores, no? Estaba semicomatosa. Por eso la tuve que mandar a algún sitio con unidad de vigilancia intensiva después de darle un tratamiento de emergencia para el shock. Igual que trato a los de sobredosis que van realmente cocidos. Creo que con eso me cubro las espaldas..."

"Eso es cubicar rápido y lo demás son hostias -rió Tsao quedamente- pero tenemos que cuidar igualmente la parte de lo del edificio... si pudieramos controlar quién entra y quién sale... Qué te ha parecido el vigilante?"

"Que debe ser el único tipo honrado en la ciudad. No tiene pinta de aceptar un soborno por echarnos un cable. En todo caso nos pondría en un aprieto..."

"De qué compañía es- preguntó Tsao, interesado, chasqueando los dedos cuando Hao produjo un nombre-. Lo tengo. Dos de mis chicos trabajan ahí. Uno de ellos solía entrenar con Ranma. No es necesario que entren en el circo. Hao, podrías dejar de lado tus negocios y sustituírlo-respuesta afirmativa-. Haremos turnos entre los dos, mi negocio se cuida solo. Es cuestión de hacer una llamada a la compañía para que destine a mis chavales a este sitio, sé qué teclas tocar. Y ninguno de los dos despreciaría un puñado de lechugas, saben mantener la boca cerrada. Puedo tener esto solucionado en dos horas. Lo demás depende de ti, Yang."

"Manos a la obra -dijo éste-. Dentro de unas horas me pasaré por aquí para ver cómo están. Supongo que los encontraré juntos. Os mantendré al corriente de lo que haga. Y vosotros, tened cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención, vale? Nos vemos"

-

... su piel era tan suave y tersa, tan cálida al tacto. Su melena caía sobre la espalda y los hombros, a modo de vestimenta que ocultaba sugerente sus encantos. Si Akane decidiera en adelante llevar sólo su cabello por vestido, cual una Lady Godiva cualquiera, se podría considerar el más afortunado de los hombres. Eso y seguir murmurando su nombre, como si de un suspiro se tratara.

Yacía tendida sobre su costado, su espalda apoyada contra su pecho, poniendo todas sus curvas a su disposición, como si fuera un buffet, lista para la degustación.

"Ranma..." Tan sólo dos sílabas, algo tan simple como su propio nombre, y tan sólo ella era capaz de pronunciarlo de aquella forma, tan dulce, tan embriagadora, tanto como el aroma que emanaba de su cabellera, noqueando sus neuronas y reduciéndolo a una masa hecha de puro deseo. Su propia respiración contra el cuello de su presa no hacía sino aumentar el calor invertido en cada suspiro, devolviendo la sensación centuplicada.

La mano que retenía y era retenida a su vez por aquella preciada captura navegaba errante por su vientre, rozando apenas el archipiélago de sus dedos, para perderse en la atracción del torbellino de su ombligo, explorando el océano de sus abdominales superiores y su costado, para esquivar el vórtice y poner proa hacia la tierra avistada...

La otra mano se había lanzado a explorar un territorio diferente, vagando por la curva de su cadera, mereodeando luego por su muslo, tanteando la costa como un pirata en busca de un tesoro escondido.

"Ranma..."

El botín estaba listo para el asalto. Lo llamaba, excitando con una sola palabra todo lo que de avaricia, de lujuria, de ansia, de lascivia, había contenida en él. El brazo que cubría tímidamente su pecho se había desplegado, acariciándole las sienes y poniendo a su alcance sus delicados labios.

La nao exploradora apostada sobre su muslo la urgió a flexionar la pierna, facilitando la llegada a buen puerto de la galera. Sólo necesitaba el permiso del personal de tierra...

"Te quiero, Akane..." susurró, paladeando el aire ardiente al pronunciar las palabras mágicas, resumiendo todo lo que de amor romántico, deseo y posesividad cupiera en ellas.

"Te quiero..." fue su eco en los labios de ésta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Permiso para tomar posesión de aquellas tierras...

-

La luz indirecta que entraba por la ventana acarició suavemente su cara, incidiendo sobre sus ojos para iniciar la tarea diaria de despertarla. Como siempre, se resistió ante la invitación del nuevo día, arrebujándose en su manta. Ummmm, resultaba más calentita que de costumbre... sonrió, medio dormida.

"Ranma..." murmuró. Era... curioso que asociara esa sensación de calidez y seguridad con él.

Algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la pancita. El gato de Kaoru-san se había vuelto a colar en su habitación. Y en su cama. Pero daba igual. Se estaba tan a gustito que podía tolerarlo.

"Ranma..." Dichoso gato travieso. Con el pelo negro y ojos azules, no había podido evitar rebautizarlo así. Suspiró levemente, arreglando la almohada contra su cabeza.

"Te quiero, Akane..."

Debía estar soñando. Su gato en lugar de maullar como un felino normal, le decía que la quería... Quizá había encontrado algún hechizo para transformarse en el Ranma real? Boh, a quién le importa? Sonrió para sí. Quizá hoy tocaba uno de 'esos' sueños...

"Te quiero..." suspiró. Si todos los días pudiera despertar con una fantasía similar... con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una ráfaga de aire tórrido en su cuello y un movimiento ondulante, suave y a la vez enérgico contra su espalda y sus glúteos... 'Dichoso gato', meditó adormilada, intentando acomodarse a sus movimientos...

Eeeeeeeeeehhhh. 'Eso' no era el gato.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos. Alguien le había puesto una mano en... el monte de Venus? Y la otra en el muslo? Y... y...

Con un codazo, apartó a su 'asaltante', girando sobre el costado para quedar sentada y cubrirse el pecho, aliviada al descubrir que aún estaba vestida.

"Urgh!" gruñó alguien a su espalda.

Akane volvió la cabeza.

"Ranma...!"

El labio inferior le temblaba y un tic en la ceja derecha mantenía ésta curiosamente crispada. Había demasiadas emociones pululando por su linda cabecita. Prefería no entrar a analizarlas...

El otro habitante de la nave intentaba recuperar la respiración tras el golpe que había seccionado de cuajo su pequeña fant... No, era una pobre elección de palabras. En fin, tras haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Y no sólo las manos...

'Por qué no llevaré vaqueros ajustados como todo el mundo?' se preguntaba, esperando ser borrado de la faz del planeta en cualquier momento. Ahora mismo. En unos segundos. Un par de minutos? Qué demonios hacía Akane, mirándolo de esa manera...? Y con esa expresión indescifrable... Podía sentir cómo la sangre abandonaba algunas regiones donde no hacía nada (donde no debería estar haciendo nada, al menos) para ir a sus mejillas.

"Bueno, vas a decir algo o vas quedarte ahí mirando todo el día?". Su cara era todo un canto a la confusión, el corte, un ligero pánico ante la posible aparición de mazo-sama...

"Ummmm, difícil erección... digoooo... elección. E-LE-cción" - contestó Akane finalmente, con un brillo travieso en su mirada, finalmente superado el ataque de timidez.

Si Ranma creía que no podía ponerse más colorado, se equivocaba de cabo a rabo. 'Er, ok, una expresión poco afortunada en este caso'. A esas alturas ya se estaba poniendo púrpura. Intentó respirar profundamente, agachando la cabeza.

"Ok, quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la verdadera Akane Tendo?"

"Oh, eres un muermo, Ranma. No puede una chica normal desarrollar un poco de sentido del humor?" Tras unos minutos de catatonia su cerebro parecía volver de aquellas vacaciones. Y encontraba esa situación francamente divertida.

"Una chica normal? La Akane Tendo que yo conocía no era una chica normal."

"Es verdad, era demasiado tonta, demasiado torpe, demasiado borde, demasiado inconsciente…"-Akane refugió la cabeza entre sus brazos, haciéndose un ovillo sobre el costado y dándole la espalda.

"Bueno, vale, para ya, también tenía sus cosas buenas…"

"Como cuáles?" preguntó, sentándose, aún sin mirarlo a la cara. Su voz sonaba esperanzada.

Silencio.

De pronto, Ranma se echó a reír, girando la cabeza para mirar a Akane.

"Te acuerdas cuando Happosai me aplicó el moxa debilitante y creíamos que ya no podríamos recuperar aquel trozo que faltaba del dibujo de puntos de presión? Yo también te pregunté qué había de bueno en mí sin mi fuerza física. Y te quedaste callada."

"Aw, Ranma! Cómo puedes sacar eso ahora? –le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas, haciendo que se riera aún más-. Estaba tan cortada que no podía ni hablar! Qué querías que te dijera? 'Te amo a pesar de todo'?"

"Hubiera estado bien…"

"Eres…" Akane se dedicó al asalto del castillo, mandando su timidez al infierno, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad, mientras Ranma reía ante el ataque. Al cabo de unos minutos sin que Akane diera señales de querer parar, se decidió a tomar la ofensiva, haciéndole a su vez cosquillas en los costados, en el cuello, en los brazos. Aprovechando un descuido, pudo sujetarle los brazos por encima de la cabeza, bloqueando las piernas con las suyas, su cuerpo parcialmente sobre el de ella, las cabezas separadas unos centímetros.

"La Akane que yo conocía era un poco tonta y borde, bastante torpe, muy inconsciente, insumisa, marimacho y con muy mal genio. Pero también era ingenua, sencilla, amable, amistosa, voluntariosa, generosa…"

"Vas a hacerme sonrojar…"

"Sólo por adularte un poquito?"

"No, sólo eso no…"

Lo miró a los ojos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y hacia sus ojos de nuevo, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ranma la miró, con una pregunta en sus ojos, mirando también hacia abajo…

"Todavía quiere decir buenos días?"-preguntó Akane con un brillo sardónico en la mirada.

Ranma se quedó paralizado, con la boca abierta. Al cabo de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y estalló en carcajadas; soltó a Akane y rodó sobre su espalda para acercarse un cojín. No es que le hiciera falta esconder nada, pero nunca se sabe.

"Eres… eres increíble. Y tú me llamabas a MÍ pervertido?"

"Bueno, quien era el que me tenía sujeta, atrapada contra el suelo como una indefensa mariposa?" se volvió hacia él, apoyándose lánguidamente sobre la cadera, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el brazo.

"Lo de mariposa, te lo puedo pasar… pero indefensa? Es el último adjetivo que utilizaría para describirte."

"Por qué?" demandó Akane, intentando parecer molesta.

"Porque no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuándo vas a sacar uno de tus martillos…" 'sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo de hace unos minutos...' 'No seas idiota, Ranma! Si ella no se acuerda, déjalo estar!'

"Oh, he dejado eso atrás… son muy poco manejables. Y hay otros métodos para deshacerse de las atenciones indeseadas."

"Algún arma más delicada, quiz�? Spray anti-violador o algo similar?"-Ranma enarcó las cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa

"No, pensaba en algo así como una patada en la entrepierna…"

"No cambies, Akane… eres tan sutil como un hacha para partir el pan…"- Ranma no podía parar de reír-. Me he equivocado, no eres una mariposa, no has dejado todavía el capullo…"

"Por qué?"- preguntó Akane, con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

"La falta de delicadeza te pierde… tienes que limar algunas aristas todavía – cambiando el tono jovial por uno más cálido, añadió- pero creo que harás una espléndida mariposa…"

"Tú crees…?"

"Sólo tuve que verte con ese vestido rojo de la otra noche…" se giró para apoyarse sobre el costado.

"Sí, y no se te ocurre otra cosa mejor para intentar ligar conmigo que decirme que resultaba muy sexy"

"Condenadamente sexy"

"Y todavía preguntas por qué te llamo pervertido?"

"Tú también eres una pervertida, admítelo. Una persona que ve perversiones en casi todos los actos de los demás, no puede ser más que alguien que se pasa el tiempo pensando en todo eso que denuncia. Ya sabes, lo de ver la paja en el ojo ajeno…"

"Oh, bueno, quién era el que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico hace unos minutos?" preguntó, en un tono acusador.

"Puedes decirme con toda sinceridad que tú nunca has tenido un sueño erótico?" Ahí estaba la pelota de vuelta a su campo, con un lanzamiento elegante.

Akane se sonrojó, agachando un poco la cabeza. Tocado y hundido.

"Touchée." Tímidamente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo.

"Sobre alguien que yo conozca…?" su voz parecía cobrar un matiz aterciopelado, cálido y envolvente, aderezada con unas gotas de celos y posesividad.

"No estoy segura... había demasiados martillos implicados -Ranma tragó saliva, sacudido por un escalofrío, unas trazas de miedo en sus ojos- quizá fuera por el exceso de competición?"

"Competición por ti o contra ti?" inquirió, intentando alejarse del tema de ciertas prácticas no muy agradables.

"Una ración de cada. Tú siempre atraes tanta atención por donde quiera que vayas... y tengo que reconocer que no me gustan los espectáculos de multitudes..."

Ummmmm. Así que admitía que alguna vez soñaba con él? Bonito remedio para recuperar... la autoestima.

"Quizá podría sentirme tentado a hacer un pase privado..."

"Es eso una oferta? Dónde se pueden adquirir los tickets?"

"Tengo la taquilla abierta todo el día"

"Y cuándo empieza la próxima función?"

"Cuando tú digas... a partir de ahora..."

Empezó a soplar suavemente sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo por la mandíbula para pasar al cuello y desviarse al hombro... Akane siseó, cerrando los ojos y exponiendo el cuello para una exploración más profunda. Ranma no podía hacer otra cosa sino aceptar la invitación, humedeciendo los labios, rozando apenas la clavícula con ellos, recorriéndola en toda su extensión hasta el extremo del hombro y de vuelta hacia el cuello.

Pero por muy agradable que fuera la sensación, no era suficiente para la parte femenina del conjunto que, molesta por la escasa acción, decidió tomar el asunto entre manos. Empezando por enganchar a su partenaire de la coleta y estamparle los labios en los suyos, masajeándolos furiosamente, decidiéndose finalmente por el labio superior, deslizando los dientes, la lengua, sobre él, atrapándolo entre sus propios labios.

La otra mano no permaneció ociosa mucho tiempo, yendo directa a su objetivo: aquel trasero esculpido en puro músculo, dejando resbalar los dedos lentamente por su curvatura para pellizcarlo salvajemente en el zénit, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

'Marimacho...' sonrió Ranma, un destello travieso en sus facciones, en mitad de aquella especie de combate en que se había transformado un simple beso. Aquella... avidez con la que Akane buscaba el contacto con él podía... dar lugar a interesantes posibilidades. Quién decía que los sueños no se hacen realidad?

Empujando suavemente con el hombro y la cadera, la dejó tendida de espaldas, dándose mayor libertad de movimiento. Rodeó con una mano aquella... tenaza que aún sujetaba (algo dolorosamente) su coleta, acariciando los dedos, el dorso de la mano, la muñeca para después dirigir su atención a la parte interna del brazo, explorándolo de un extremo a otro, volviendo hacia la mano e insistiendo sobre los dedos hasta conseguir que soltaran su presa. La cazadora cazada. La diminuta mano invasora estaba atrapada por una inmensa zarpa que la llevaba hasta el suelo, los dedos entrelazados.

La otra mano hacía tiempo que se había perdido bajo la camiseta de Akane. Y no parecía dispuesta a dejarse encontrar.

Ah, pero la falta de oxígeno, como la falta de alimento u otras causas, suele ser un factor importante en los momentos cumbre. Las leyes de Murphy no pueden dejar de cumplirse, al fin y al cabo. Y todos sabemos que hay un set completo de reglas dedicado al sexo...

Así que, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse para dar un poco de descanso a los pulmones agotados.

Akane hizo rodar los ojos hacia el techo, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa, salvo en Ranma. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo, lo suficiente como para iluminar la ciudad por unos minutos. Giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a donde estaba el objeto de su interés.

'Se puede saber qué me ha dado? Cómo he podido sobarle el trasero?' La palma de la mano aún le cosquilleaba y conservaba la forma de aquel... glúteo perfecto. 'Glúteo perfecto? De dónde ha salido eso? Aggggh! No voy a poder mirarlo a la cara...'

Y el susodicho? Después de despertar con 'esa' clase de sueños, estaba empezando a pensar que tener a Akane como desayuno no sonaba nada mal... Si lo de hacía un minuto debía tomarse como una pista, no parecía que fuera a negarse... ahoraaaa, cómo enfocarlo...?

"Me pregunto... por qué nunca jugueteamos ni flirteamos de esta manera cuando estábamos comprometidos?"

Era eso una pregunta retórica, brotada de los labios de Ranma? El mundo debía estar a punto de colapsarse mientras el responsable del quebrantamiento de gran parte de las leyes de la física y la regla de oro del universo (de otra forma conocida como ' Ranma sólo usa la cabeza como caja de resonancia') intentaba dar los primeros pasos en el juego de la conquista, tendiéndose sobre el costado, el codo flexionado, la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano, la otra mano jugando con el extremo de la trenza de Akane, sin mirarla directamente.

"Bueno, a parte de que no nos gustase mucho la idea de estar allí por obligación... no sé, yo creo que coqueteábamos a nuestra manera..." respondió ésta, girando tímidamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Llamas flirtear a atizarme con aquel maldito martillo tuyo? No sabía que te fuera el sado..." la acusó.

"Eh, que esa boquita de piñón tuya tampoco se esmeraba mucho en mejorar mucho la situación. Además, siempre volvías a por más. Quién es al que le va el sado, entonces" respondió, agresiva.

"Creo que puedo pensar en formas más agradables de flirtear...". Mejor echar por el camino de en medio y apaciguarla. El sado era algo que definitivamente no tenía intención de explorar.

"Ah, sí? Cómo cuáles?"

"Como esto -besándola en la mejilla- o esto- en la mandíbula – o esto...- siguiendo la mandíbula con los labios hasta rozar el lóbulo de la oreja, para continuar bajando por el cuello hasta recorrer el hombro...

"Vale, creo que me gusta más tu técnica..." contestó Akane, cerrando los ojos mientras se giraba para yacer sobre la espalda, atrayéndolo con un brazo en torno al cuello. Esto era una faceta desconocida. Quizá valiera la pena explorarlo..., no, explorarLA. Nah, mejor dejarse de tonterías y hacer ambas cosas, con calma. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo a sus pies, no?

Sus dedos se entremezclaban en el pelo de Ranma mientras éste continuaba con su masaje labial sobre el hombro. Chispas de electricidad se extendían desde allí a todo el cuerpo, invadiéndola con una sensación de calor muy agradable, poniendo la piel de gallina, prendiendo fuego a sus senos endurecidos por la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Ranma sobre ella, casi sublimando su entrepierna, arrancando gemidos de su pecho. En medio de una excitación creciente, agarró de nuevo la coleta de Ranma y le dio un tirón, apartándolo de su hombro, aprovechando la abertura para moderle en el cuello.

"Auch!"

Akane redujo parcialmente la presión sobre la zona dolorida, besándola, para seguir mordisqueando el cuello y la clavícula. Ranma se debatía entre una sensación de dolor inicial y el placer creciente de los 'besos' de Akane.

"Desde cuándo te ha dado por el vampirismo, mariposa?" le susurró, alternando palabras y besos por igual, sobre la mandíbula, la oreja, el pelo.

"No lo sé, de pronto tu cuello me ha parecido de lo más apetecible...- murmuró ella, recorriendo el hombro con la punta de la nariz-. Por qué mariposa-beso- No habíamos quedado -beso- en que me falta -mordisco- sutileza para pasar a ese estado?"

"Es verdad -beso- en qué estaría yo pensando?"- seguía susurrando al oído, su aliento abrasador hacía que la sangre se agolpara en la cara y las orejas, para, acto seguido, soplar sobre las mejillas, sobre los párpados, sobre los lóbulos aliviando la sensación de quemazón-. Pero por un momento creí que abrirías las alas para volar..."

"Podemos hacerlo los dos juntos..." respondió ella, pivotando sobre la cadera y girando en una llave propia del judo, dejándolo tendido sobre la espalda, mientras Akane se situaba a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Ranma, una mano sobre sus abdominales, mientras la otra se situaba sobre su nuez, rozándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos, notando cómo subía y bajaba al tragar saliva. Luego deslizó los dedos lentamente por el valle entre las clavículas, sobre el esternón, hasta el borde de la camiseta, superándolo y continuando el descenso hasta que las dos manos quedaron a la misma altura. Las alzó, dubitativa, hacia la cabeza, arreglando y sujetando mejor su trenza. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, deslizando las manos desde la coleta por el cuello, sobre los hombros, dirigiéndose hacia los botones de la camisa. Al rozar el cuello, sus dedos tocaron la tirita, trayendo a su mente cosas que hubiera preferido no recordar. A cada centímetro que recorría por el borde de aquella prenda roja, sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo cada vez más subido, su respiración se hacía más agitada, su pulso más tembloroso.

Ranma se sentía como si estuviera corriendo una maratón desde que Akane lo había reducido a esa posición, el corazón galopando, la respiración alterada. Más que palabras... la hostia! Aquello era mucho más que palabras.

Quizá demasiado, de hecho, fijándose en la tirita del cuello. De vuelta al duro suelo. El recuerdo de la pelea era suficiente para bajarle los ánimos a cualquiera y mandar a aquel diablillo pervertido a su jaula. Viendo que Akane empezaba a soltar los botones de su camisa, le sujetó las manos con las suyas, deteniendo el movimiento.

"Estás segura de esto...?" le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

"No..." murmuró ella, mordiéndose los labios, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra...

Ranma tiró de sus manos, atrayéndola hacia sí y abrazándola. Depositó un beso en su pelo, acariciando su cabeza y su espalda.

"Shhhhhhh, no pasa nada..." murmuró al oído. 'Nada que no se cure con una ducha fría, al menos. No sé si he quedado como un perfecto caballero o como un perfecto idiota...' pensó para sus adentros.

Continuó acariciándole el pelo, meciéndola como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Al cabo de unos minutos, Akane se calmó, restregando su mejilla contra el pecho de Ranma, amasando sus músculos como si fuera un gato. Una vez que se instaló cómodamente, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

"Lo siento..." intentó ofrecer disculpas, acongojada.

"Por qué?"

"Por... por iniciar algo que... ahora no... no me siento segura de hacer..."

'Hay... demasiadas cosas que aclarar' era una idea que cruzó simultáneamente por la cabeza de ambos..

"No hay ninguna prisa..." -susurró, besándole el pelo de nuevo. Ese gesto de ternura desató una nueva tormenta de lágrimas-. Por qué lloras?"

"No sé, me apetece..."

Ranma cerró los ojos, sonriendo para sí. 'Si de ésta no me nominan a un óscar no sé yo...'. La estrechó con más fuerza, acariciándole la espalda.

"Aieee! CuIIdado con esa rodilla!" Akane había empezado a mover las piernas para entrelazarlas con las de Ranma, acercándose peligrosamente a una zona sensible de su anatomía...

"Tonto!"- le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo, mitad riéndose y mitad llorando.

"Bueno, prefiero verte reír a verte llorar."

"Sabes que eres un encanto- dijo Akane, levantándose un poco para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

"Me lo han dicho antes, sí..."

"Sabes también que es de muy mal gusto presumir de anteriores amantes con la nueva presente -vale, técnicamente aún no era su amante, pero eso no decía nada sobre el futuro, sobre todo si mi rodilla esta cerca de tus partes nobles?"- Akane le amonestó, batiendo el dedo índice contra su barbilla.

"Estooooooo... ups?"

"Eres un tonto..."- refugió su cabeza bajo el mentón de Ranma.

"Bueno, pero soy un tonto encantador."

"Ranma! Para ya...- se estaba sacudiendo de tanto reírse-. Qué voy a hacer contigo...?" suspiró, exasperada.

"No sé, darme un beso?" Bueno, esto del regateo no estaba nada mal, especialmente si funcionaba.

"Si así me dejas llorar en paz..."- elevó de nuevo la cabeza, hincando el codo a propósito en los pectorales de Ranma, arrancándole un pequeño grito. Una vez que comenzó con el beso, aligeró la presión del codo, rodeando la cabeza de su partenaire con los brazos, jugando con la presión de los labios, la lengua, los dientes, pero sin llegar a encender de nuevo la caldera. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron. Akane le dio un beso en la nariz, volviendo a su nido bajo el mentón de Ranma. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y exhalando muy despacio, disfrutando del calor de los brazos que la rodeaban.

-

Yang dejó su coche recién recuperado aparcado a un par de manzanas, el maletín golpeándole el muslo a cada zancada. Una vez en la puerta del edificio, saludó al vigilante.

"Alguna novedad?"

"Nada. Demasiado temprano para los maderos". Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana.

"Voy a subir a darles los buenos días. Se te ha ocurrido algo para la posibilidad de que quieran registrar el apartamento?"

"Necesitan una orden judicial. No creo que puedan conseguirla tan rápido. Pero tengo los datos necesarios de la inmobiliaria. El apartamento está impecable... Acuérdate, 12-316" Hao le guiñó el ojo, sirviéndose un poco de café e invitando al médico a una taza con un ademán.

"No, gracias. Me voy para arriba. Ahora nos vemos" Luego lo interrogaría por ese comentario sobre el apartamento.

Subió en el ascensor, dejándose llevar por el reflejo de arreglarse el pelo frente al espejo. Esperó pacientemente la llegada a la planta 12. Discurrió por el pasillo mirando a un lado y otro del pasillo en busca de su destino.

'Aquí está mi niño...!'. Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

-

Los golpes en la puerta retumbaron ominosamente en el silencio de la habitación. Los dos ocupantes se separaron apenas, sobresaltados por el ruido.

"Esperas visita?"

"No, yo..." 'le dije al vigilante que no dejara entrar a nadie...'

Akane señaló con un ademán hacia la puerta, que aún recibía los embates de algún visitante inoportuno, sentándose en el suelo y abrochando los botones de la camisa.

'Más vale que sea por una buena razón' pensaba Ranma, mosqueado.

"Vale ya... Yang? Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó extrañado, apartándose para permitirle la entrada.

Éste hizo un rápido examen de la habitación mientras entraba. Teléfono desconectado (un punto para Hao). La chica abrochándose la camisa... 'Diez puntos para Ranma', se dijo, con cierta sorna. Dirigió a éste una mirada rápida, con el gesto de encontrar aquello divertido. Ranma incluso tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco al mirarla a ella.

'Hay que joderse! Yo me tiro una noche casi sin dormir intentando salvar su reputación y él pasándoselo en grande...' Bueno, quién dijo que la vida es justa? Yang exhaló aire, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Se dirigió a Ranma, haciendo patente que estaba molesto con él.

"Bueno, respecto a por qué estoy aquí... ya que Mahoma no va a la montaña, tendrá que ser la montaña la que vaya a Mahoma, no crees?".

"Estooo... me he perdido?" respondió un perplejo Ranma.

"Te dije que te pasaras por la clínica, para dejarla en observación -señaló a Akane-. Debo dar por sentado que has hecho tú mismo el chequeo?" Aquello no iba a ser fácil de perdonar. Al menos podía disfrutar viendo cómo se ponía rojo. Akane tampoco quedó inmune a esas palabras, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, avergonzada/enojada por la interrupción. Y por aquel comentario. Podía haber una forma peor de recordar lo del día anterior?

"No ha habido ningún tipo de chequeo, muchas gracias. Quién es usted?"

"Yang Kwan. Médico. No tuve oportunidad de presentarme ayer con propiedad, estando usted inconsciente -intentó calmarse, no era cuestión de ganarse su antipatía si quería ayudar a su amigo-. Discúlpeme, el último día ha sido demasiado largo y me he dejado la cortesía en casa... Sólo he venido a tirarle a Ranma de la oreja por no escucharme ayer -se volvió hacia éste, con un tono de regañina paternal-. Te dije que la llevaras a la clínica..."

"Sí-preguntó áquel, extrañado-. Francamente, no lo recuerdo. No creo que estuviera muy equilibrado en ese momento. No me suena haberte oído decir nada de eso..."

Yang se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose, vagamente exhasperado.

"Ahhhhhhh -suspiró- ayer no debía ser mi día más brillante... Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras estar tan trastornado como para no escuchar. En fin, espero que sepas guardar el secreto, por el error de diagnóstico" bromeó.

"Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, verdad?" contestó Ranma, mirando a Akane.

Ésta asintió. El médico tenía pinta de ser un viejo conocido suyo, por la familiaridad con la que hablaba. Esto parecía una vuelta a Nerima. Una vez que Ranma apareció por allí, empezó a atraer a toda clase de conocidos, amigos o enemigos. No pudo evitar preguntarse, con una sonrisa medio pícara, medio melancólica, cuánto tardaría en presentarse alguien al grito de 'Ranma, prepárate a morir!'.

"De acuerdo. En ese caso, puedo proceder al examen de la enfermita, verdad? Akane Tanaka, si no recuerdo mal ésta asintió-. Cómo se encuentra?"

"Bien, algo cansada, pero bien"

"Os puedo dejar a solas, verdad-inquirió Ranma- Me gustaría ducharme". El agua fría sonaba bien para los cuerpos expuestos al calor. 'Ojalá quedara hielo...'

Yang miró a la chica, interrogante.

"No hay problema" contestó ésta.

"Te dejo en buenas manos"

Yang esperó a que Ranma desapareciera en el cuarto de baño para dedicar su atención a la paciente.

"Puedo tutearte-asentimiento-. Te importa quitarte la camisa? Ayer no tuve tiempo de hacer un examen completo en el estudio. La sangre es demasiado escandalosa y requiere más atención"

"Sí, lo sé" contestó ésta, sonriendo.

Wow. Esa sonrisa valía su peso en oro, pensó el médico, sorprendido. Aquella chica era... bonita, pero un simple gesto centuplicaba su atractivo...

"Cómo es eso?" preguntó el médico, intentando dar conversación, mientras le tomaba la tensión.

"Practico kendo. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con heridas de katana"

"Pensaba que se utilizaba un bokken habitualmente..."

"Sí, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Algunas veces nos dedicamos a ello de verdad. Más interesante que andar jugueteando con una espada de madera"

Sonaba muy profesional. 'Y por la grabación de la pelea, debe ser una de las buenas' meditaba Yang mientras comprobaba el pulso. Pero su mente seguía aún dándole vueltas a la sonrisa... tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja.

"Qué tal el hombro? Aquellas patadas no eran moco de pavo..."

"Cómo lo has averiguado?" preguntó Akane, poniéndose algo rígida.

"Todo el numerito que montásteis ayer está grabado. Chen me dejó echarle un vistazo..."

La expresión de Akane se ensombreció. 'Toda la pelea... imortalizada?' Genial, iba a ser un recuerdo para los restos. Yang no perdía detalle, mientras se situaba a espaldas de la chica para continuar el examen.

"En fin, como iba diciendo, cómo llevas el hombro?"

"Bueno, molesta un poco, pero Ranma me dio anoche un par de masajes, así que no está muy hinchado ni nada. Creo que la clavícula está bien"

"Un par de masajes… Ya" No pudo evitar el tono de burla en la voz.

Akane se echó a reír.

"Masajes terapeuticos. Estrictamente" Por favor. Que tuviera que defender a Ranma de algo de lo que ella misma tantas veces lo había acusado… Irónico, verdad?

Yang se echó a reír mientras tanteaba la zona inflamada.

"Oh, bueno, conociendo su fama… nunca se sabe…"

"Sí, yo misma comenté algo al respecto… pero se comportó como un profesional -podía notar al médico sacudiéndose levemente- de la quiropraxia" añadió para más seguridad. Akane, nueva defensora de la virtud de Ranma. Mucha gente pagaría por ver ese cambio de actitud…

"Bueno –dijo el médico, inspirando profundamente, forzándose a contener la risa- supongo que lo de ser viejos amigos debe poner algún tipo de frontera". Si no hubiera estado aplicando un mejunje antiinflamatorio sobre el hombro, probablemente no habría detectado la repentina rigidez en la paciente. Esto lo serenó inmediatamente. 'Interesante'. "Chen me dijo que os conocíais de secundaria…"

"Ah, sí, le dije que fuimos juntos a clase un par de años…" Quedaba alguien en Hong Kong que no estuviera ya al día sobre ese detalle?

"Tengo que admitir que tengo algo de curiosidad… Conozco a Ranma desde hace tiempo y somos buenos amigos, pero casi nunca dice nada de esa época de adolescente. Tan anodina era?" Sólo era cuestión de echar el cebo. Y esperar…

"De todo menos aburrida. Siempre estaba metido en líos…"

"Ya era entonces un imán para las chicas?" Akane rió sin muchas ganas.

"Se podría decir así. Tenía tres prometidas, dos de ellas concertadas por su padre. La tercera… era producto de unas costumbres un tanto… extrañas de una etnia de China. Y había alguna que otra chica más interesada…" Si Yang detectó un descenso repentino de temperatura en su voz, no lo dio a entender.

"Vaya. Yo sólo le había oído hablar de una novia… -observó suspicaz cómo la chica contenía la respiración- pero tres prometidas… vaya con el diablillo! Las conocías?"

"Eeeeeh… -volvió a contener la respiración, mientras intentaba contestar dando el mínimo de información posible- a algunas de ellas sí" respondió finalmente, deseando que se acabara el examen lo antes posible. Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del baño, casi suspiró de alivio mientras Yang maldecía mentalmente.

"Qué tal está su hombro? Es necesario ingresarla o que reciba algún tratamiento?" preguntó Ranma con cierta ansiedad, mientras se ponía una camiseta.

"No, está bien, el hueso no está roto, que era lo peor que podía pasar. Recibió la terapia adecuada, por lo que me ha comentado y no creo que haya ningún problema en que se reciba alguna sesión más–dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice-. Os dejaré unos calmantes. Si hubiera algún problema, puedo acercarme en cualquier momento. Tengo un médico nuevo en plantilla y tengo que sacarle el jugo."

"Eres un explotador, Yang"

"Los negocios son los negocios. Te quedarás aquí, Akane?"

"Si a Ranma no le importa…" dirigiendo al interpelado una mirada dudosa. Era... llamativo, cuando menos. Desde que se había despertado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aquel no era su apartamento.

"No, en absoluto. Hey, no tienes hambre? Aún no hemos desayunado…" La comida al rescate. Cualquier cosa por evitar sonrojarse bajo la mirada escrutadora del médico. Por qué parecía tan interesado en observarle a él y a Akane alternativamente?

"Pues ahora que lo dices… sí. Tienes algo en la cocina?"

"Comestible? No, tendremos que llamar a algún sitio…" Eso atrajo la atención del médico, que los espiaba cuidadosamente mientras recogía sus cosas.

"Ah, Ranma, se me había olvidado mencionarlo… el conserje me ha comentado que la línea telefónica está cortada… por lo visto están de obras por aquí cerca y han metido la pata con algunos cables… Como siempre, no llevas móvil, verdad? –negativa-. Me ha dicho que si necesitas algo, que le pases el recado por el interfono y él mismo se encargará de los detalles. Todos los turnos de vigilantes están avisados del problema. Les va a tocar hacer de niñeras durante todo el día."

"Ah… vale. Te quedas a desayunar?"

"No, gracias. Anoche me quedé con el turno de 24 horas y estoy que me caigo. Prefiero irme a casa y dormir un poco. En fin, ha sido un placer, Akane. Espero que nos veamos en mejores circunstancias"

"Igualmente"

"Nos vemos, Ranma" saludó, cerrando la puerta. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo, respirando hondo y apoyándose en la pared. Hasta ese momento, sus suposiciones habían sido certeras. Nada de secuestro. Al menos, no malintencionado. Después de oír relatar a Tsao el comportamiento anormal de Ranma en el gimnasio, se le había caído el alma al suelo, casi tentado de pensar lo peor. Pero la chica estaba bien y no había detectado animosidad en la conducta de ninguno de los dos. Estaba claro que ella confiaba en él y no parecía molesta por el cambio de alojamiento. 'No es que pueda culparla. Quién no preferiría una noche en compañía de Ranma que una habitación escueta y solitaria en una clínica, rodeada de gente desconocida?' Enarcó una ceja, irónico. 'Una botella de whisky a que se lían...'

Esperó pacientemente el ascensor, enumerando mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer durante el día. No había necesidad de revelar aún el paradero de los espadachines. Le daba en la nariz que aquellos dos habían sido algo más que compañeros de clase. Viejos conocidos, viejas tensiones y una gran pelea. Eran… demasiadas casualidades. Y si Akane fuera la antigua novia de Ranma? Y lo de su boda no fuera más que un bulo o algún tipo de error… 'Maldita sea, ojalá Ranma no hubiera interrumpido el interrogatorio…' Suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. Quizá… les viniera bien un respiro. Tiempo para hablar sin preocupaciones. 'O para lo que sea que estén haciendo…'. Sacudió la cabeza, divertido y determinado. Si tenía razón, tenía que conseguirles ese tiempo.

Hizo una parada en la cuarta planta, pendiente de otra consulta, aunque ésta le llevó poco tiempo. Una vez en la planta baja, casi deseó haber empleado las escaleras. El detective encargado del caso y responsable de los interrogatorios preliminares estaba hablando con el conserje. El ruido del ascensor lo había alertado y lo estaba mirando, con un aire difidente.

"Ah, Dr. Kwan! –saltó al paso Hao-. Qué tal está la pequeña? Su madre estaba tan histérica que no atinaba ni a marcar su número de teléfono... pobrecilla, incluso desde aquí se la oía llorar, viviendo en el cuarto piso y todo. Ese marido suyo la va a matar algún día de un disgusto..."

"La niña está bien. He tenido que dejar a la madre con unos calmantes, pero por lo demás, no hay problemas -hasta aquí, todo 'cierto'-. Me ha dicho que le dé las gracias por su ayuda"

"En absoluto. Estoy encantado de ser de alguna utilidad. Cualquier cosa por conseguir una foto firmada suya. Es una de las mejores modelos de ropa interior..." terminó el tipo, arqueando sugestivamente las cejas; el tono insinuante del comentario no dejaba lugar a dudas de dónde residían los verdaderos intereses del 'conserje' (además de dar una coartada al médico por su presencia en el edificio). Tanto el policía como el médico rieron de buena gana ante el altruismo del vigilante.

"Buenos días, agente. No esperaba verlo tan pronto. Pensaba que continuaría con la ronda de interrogatorios"

"Ni yo a usted tampoco. Quería ver si el Sr. Saotome estaba en casa antes de acercarme al estudio y entrevistar a todos los implicados en este asunto. Una vez que me dijo usted que no había necesidad de ingresarlo, he pensado que lo mejor sería hablar con él en primer lugar... Quizá se quedara en su clínica?"

'Pies de plomo. Tengo que andar con pies de plomo' Cual sería la pena por complicidad en secuestro y ocultación de pruebas? Al fin y al cabo, sus conocimientos de derecho penal eran limitados. Y prefería que siguieran siéndolo.

"No. No le pasaron mi mensaje? Ayer tuve un día de perros y no estuve muy fino con el trabajo. De hecho, espero que la productora no pida mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata. La chica estaba en peor estado de lo que yo pensaba y la desvié a otro centro en cuanto pude acercarme a la clínica. Puedo llamar a la secretaria y que le pasen los datos del otro hospital. Hasta donde yo sé, Saotome está con ella. Es todo lo que le puedo decir a voz de pronto. Quizá quiera pasarse por mi trabajo más tarde y comprobar el papeleo." Se acercó hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, dando a entender que tenía prisa.

"Sí, gracias, creo que lo haré –el detective se aproximó hacia la salida, despidiéndose con un gesto del conserje y acompañando al médico al exterior-. Hoy no parece ser mi día de suerte. Supongo que tiene usted razón y el Sr. Saotome acompaña a la chica en donde quiera que esté, ya que no contesta al teléfono. Mandaré a algún agente a por esos datos, no puedo estar pendiente de todo yo solo. Hubiera querido hablar con Saotome lo antes posible y echar un vistazo en su casa con su permiso..."

"Piensa realizar un registro?"

"Bueno, hasta que tengamos el análisis dactilográfico completo... la verdad es que esto pinta un poco feo para el Sr. Saotome. Tendré la orden judicial para mañana por la mañana. En fin, espero verlo más tarde en su clínica. Voy a continuar los interrogatorios en el estudio, no creo que la compañía se sintiera cómoda en la comisaría. Y me gustaría examinar el almacén de armas."

"Hoy tengo el día libre, después de una guardia de 24 horas –indicó el médico, cambiando su actitud. Necesitaba conseguir información como fuera, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para dormir en la tumba-. Le importa si me acerco con usted al rodaje? Tantos años leyendo novelas de Sherlock Holmes dejan una impronta sobre cualquiera..."

"Como quiera –contestó el detective, jovial-. Sabía usted que Conan Doyle era médico?..."

Parloteando sobre las bondades de las novelas de misterio, se dirigieron hacia el coche oficial, rumbo al estudio.

-

Unos minutos después de la partida del médico, un chico les entregó unas bolsas con su desayuno. Akane no contaba con que tendrían oportunidad de hablar de nada con la comida por en medio, si debía fiarse de su memoria en cuanto al comportamiento de Ranma. Así que se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no engullía los platos como un perro hambriento. El silencio no era incómodo, pero con el calorcito de la sopa se agradecía algo de conversación, para poder saborearla por más tiempo. Lo del día anterior... podían dejarlo para más tarde.

"No me ibas a contar tu viaje por China?"

Ranma levantó la cabeza de la comida, sonriendo con los labios torcidos.

"Bueno, si mi auditorio se va a quedar otra vez dormido... no creo que me anime"

"Ntsch. Te picas por nada -indicó, juguetona-. Anoche estaba muy cansada... y aquello casi sonaba a un cuento para dormirme..."

"Debes ser todavía una niña pequeña..."

"Con 25 años, una niña pequeña?" inquirió, algo perpleja.

"Es... parte de un chiste -sonrió, con un gesto pícaro-. En qué se parecen una niña y una mujer adulta?"

"No sé..."

"En que a las dos hay que contarles un cuento para meterlas en la cama..."

Akane abrió la boca, dispuesta a soltar algún tipo de interjección, para cambiar de idea y acabar riendo.

"Debería avisarte cuando deje de ser una niña pequeña- preguntó finalmente, con cierto innuendo-. Nah, en serio, de verdad les cuentas un cuento a todas estas tipas con las que... en fin..."

"Más o menos -contestó Ranma, riendo suavemente, les cuento mis viajes por Asia u otros sitios. A veces alguna leyenda, o cuento, si prefieres. Tuve que ir recogiendo relatos por media Asia en busca de la cura de mi maldición..."

"Sí? Pensaba que bastaba con ir a Jusenkyo y capuzarte en la fuente del chico ahogado..."

"Naaaah, ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil! Te acuerdas de Tarô, verdad? Bueno, cuando llevaba ya casi tres meses en China me lo tropecé..."

"Eh, eh, eh, para el carro. Qué hiciste durante esos tres meses?" Akane se olía algo raro.

"Te lo empecé a contar anoche. Y te quedaste como un tronco" Ranma se cruzó de brazos, golpeando con los dedos de una mano el bíceps contrario, esperando.

"Vaaaale. Siento haberme quedado dormida ante un relato tan arrebatador y tan emocionante como tu viaje por China. Y ahora, me lo vas a contar desde el principio o qué?"

"Bueno, si te pones así... Me enrolé en un barco pesquero para pagarme el viaje al continente. No conseguí quitarme el pestazo a pescado hasta varias semanas después, es un milagro que no lo aborreciera completamente después de estar varios días destripando arenques y similares..."

"Puedes saltarte esa parte? Que estoy comiendo!"

"Vale, corto con el pescado. Los primeros días hice bastante buen tiempo, cubriendo casi la mitad de distancia hasta Quinhai. Hasta que en un pueblezucho vi a Shampoo..."

'Lo sabía!'

"... tuve el tiempo justo para esconderme, le estaba enseñando fotos mías, de la parte chica y chico, a un tipo que regentaba una especie de fonda... u hotel de mala muerte. Tuve que salir de allí tirando millas. Shampoo era la última persona que quería tropezarme. Estuve yendo en zig-zag por varios sitios, intentando despistarla. Al cabo de una semana, me paré en otro poblado y allí estaba ella, preguntando por alguien. Bueno, la verdad es que me tenía mosqueado eso de que me fuera pisando los talones, así que la seguí... hasta una tienda de especias, creo recordar. Y allí le preguntó al dueño, supongo, si había visto a alguien con mi apariencia. Allí estaban otra vez las fotos. Y el tipo aquel le dijo que había distribuído el mensaje de su misión por la zona nada más recibirlo y que me habían visto en dos pueblos por donde había pasado. Me dejó de piedra. No tenía ni idea de que las amazonas tuvieran una red de informadores. Imagino que tiene sentido, con los viajes que hacían entre China y Japón, y cómo Cologne conocía a un montón de gente de lo más dispar. Y todos esos artilugios y pócimas extrañas que aparecían en cualquier momento en sus manos. No creo que todo entrara legalmente en Japón.

Me largué de aquel sitio inmediatamente. Después de estar un par de días deambulando sin rumbo fijo, decidí que tenía que hacer algo con mi aspecto. Tal cual iba, me podía denunciar cualquiera, si se puede llamar así. Y lo último que quería eran problemas con las amazonas. Estuve buscando raíces y bayas de una planta tintorera, me cambié a la forma de chica y me teñí el pelo de color oscuro, casi negro. Luego cogí otra planta, que provoca quemaduras en la piel y me apliqué las hojas en la cara. Bueno, pasé un mal rato de aúpa con aquel mejunje, pero al cabo de unos días conseguí perderla de vista. Tiré una parte de mi equipaje en un río y reemprendí la marcha. Tuve que dar un rodeo bastante considerable, Shampoo no iba a ser tan tonta como para no caer en que iría a Jusenkyo. Supongo que una vez que me perdió la pista, se fué para allá directa, mientras yo me dedicaba a dar vueltas. Desde la provincia de Jiangsu me dirigí a Guizhou y luego a Sichuan, con mi aspecto normal. Cuando estaba pasando las montañas Quianglai Shan me encontré con Tarô. Seguía igual de imbécil que siempre, enseguida se vino para mí buscando pelea..."

"Qué idiota! Como si tú tuvieras la culpa de lo de su nombre..."

"Más aún, se le había metido en la cabeza que si me vencía a mí y le llevaba a Happosai mi carcasa, le cambiaría el nombre..."

"Qué? No se atrevería!"

"Que si lo hizo? Joder, nos tiramos toda la mañana dándonos de hostias. En el pueblo más abajo creían que había un terremoto. Al final tuve que utilizar una versión del ataque del dragón volador para hacerle morder el polvo. Y le apliqué una versión modificada del moxa debilitante..."

"Qué? Cómo... cómo lo aprendiste?"

"Le escamoteé el dibujo de puntos de presión al vejestorio. Luego hice una copia del esquema que se quedó Cologne y los comparé con algunos manuales de shiatsu de Tofu, sacando una versión light, que desaparece en unos pocos días. Y no me arrepiento de habérselo practicado a ese gilipollas, si alguien merecía quedarse inhabilitado, es Tarô.. Si tiene problemas con su nombre, que lo adopte alguien o que vaya a un psicólogo, pero no tiene porqué irle jodiendo la existencia a nadie que no sea Happosai... De hecho, lo mandé detrás de él, después de sacarle información sobre las fuentes mágicas. Me dijo que había visto allí a Shampoo y que por eso sabía que yo andaba por China. Bajo su forma maldita puede volar, así que no le resultó muy difícil encontrarme..."

"Así que Shampoo se ha librado de su forma felina..." Entonces no habría habido nada que mantuviera a Ranma alejado de ella... un escalofrío sacudió a Akane, que intentó eliminar la sensación con más sopa.

"Qué más quisiera ella! Tarô no dijo nada, pero me dio a entender que la chica se había llevado un chasco en Jusenkyo. Después de mandarlo a freir puñetas, me dirigí a Quinhai, camuflado, por si acaso. Acampé allí unos días y le di un poco de coba a la hija del guía. Al menos tiene un poco más de cerebro que su padre. Plum había hecho un mapa nuevo de las fuentes y me lo pasó. En ese momento empezaban a cuidar mejor a los turistas que cuando fui allí la primera vez. Antes de que fuera a saltar en una fuente me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que si caía en una de ellas la maldición no se desharía saltando en la del signo opuesto si es que la había. Y me contó la historia de Tarô. Te acuerdas de que se había bañado en la fuente del pulpo ahogado y las maldiciones se habían mezclado-Akane asintió, cada vez más interesada-. Las maldiciones se suman. De hecho, Plum me dijo que Shampoo se había metido en la fuente de la chica ahogada y se había convertido en un bicho mitad gato mitad chica. Cologne la recogió allí mismo en estado de shock y se la había llevado a su pueblo... Me dio pena por ella. La verdad es que nunca habíamos pensado en el tema, pero debimos caer la primera vez que vimos a Tarô con aquellos tentáculos. Si la cura estaba en Jusenkyoél podría haberse curado de su maldición en cualquier momento. Si no lo hizo, sería por algo. Bueno, aparte de que le gustaba chulearse de su forma de monstruo. De hecho, lo que hacía era utilizar Jusenkyo como laboratorio de investigación o algo así. Es un tipo enfermo... Si hubiera podido aprender la técnica del tsubo de la memoria y aplicárselo, lo habría hecho."

Akane agachó la cabeza, apenada. Es cierto que Shampoo nunca le había resultado simpática, pero... bueno, debía haberse quedado planchada con lo de la mezcla de maldiciones...

"...bueno, supongo que eso te daría una nueva perspectiva sobre la primera boda..."

"Y que lo digas. Con todo lo cabreado que estaba con el viejo verde, al final resulta que debía estarle agradecido... Aún ahora me dan escalofríos de pensar que me podía haber convertido en un bicho raro de verdad..."

"Sí, pero... qué hiciste después? Te dijo Plum cómo encontrar la cura?"

"No. Ni ella ni su padre tenían ni idea. De hecho, en los productos que comercializan incluyen una póliza en la que se desentienden de los efectos que puedan provocar en los usuarios... El marketing ha llegado a Jusenkyo. Me dieron ganas de estrangular al guía. Después de aquello, estuve tentado de acercarme al poblado de las Niujiezu, pero al final decidí que mejor no, no tenía ganas de tropezarme a Cologne y que empezara de nuevo la 'caza del marido'. Recorrí toda la zona del Noring Hu, que se alimenta de mantiales y arroyos cercanos a las fuentes malditas en busca de información. Pasé por la zona de la tribu de Herb y estuve preguntando, a ver si ellos sabían algo. No se habían molestado. Al fin y al cabo a ellos lo que les interesaba es que aquellas chicas conservaran su forma maldita. Y Herb tenía demasiados problemas como para dedicarse a buscar activamente una cura. Fue una decepción bastante seria. Pensé que nunca volvería a pisar Japón y que no volvería a verte. Lo pasé bastante mal durante algunos días..."

'Ranma...' Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas, su expresión cargada de melancolía y culpabilidad. Éste siguió con su relato, ajeno al torbellino de emociones que amenazaba con una riada, absorto como estaba en sus recuerdos.

"... al final decidí que la solución tenía que ser algo muy obvio y que si Jusenkyo se traduce en plan indio como 'el campo de entrenamiento de las fuentes de la pena' debía haber alguna fuente que fuera lo opuesto, una fuente bendita, 'la fuente de la alegría' o algo así. Tenía que haber un equilibrio entre ambas, como el ying y el yang. Y me puse a buscar. Lo jodido es que no sabía por dónde empezar. Mi viejo al menos contaba con aquella guía de lugares para entrenar, pero lo que yo buscaba no tenía por qué ser un sitio de ésos. De hecho, no había nada parecido en la guía..."

"Qué hiciste entonces?"

"Preguntar. A críos, a viejos, a agricultores, a amas de casa... si habían oído hablar alguna vez de alguna fuente que otorgara algún tipo de bendición..."

"Y tuviste suerte?" preguntó Akane, extrañada. Aquello sonaba... un poco peregrino.

"Que si tuve suerte-Ranma la miró, con un gesto que parecía vagamente exasperado-. No llaman 'legendaria' a China por cualquier cosa en los panfletos turísticos. Había MILES de leyendas de fuentes milagrosas. Por donde quiera que pasara me contaban historias de la fuente de tal monte que curaba las enfermedades, aquella que otorgaba riquezas sin fin o si regabas con ella un arrozal, la cosecha nunca se acababa; otras en las que ea gua era venenosa para ciertas personas pero beneficiosa para otras, otras que si eras puro de corazón los espíritus del agua te concedían un deseo... Esas eran las que más me interesaban. Sobre todo en la zona de Quinhai y la provincia de Sichuan, que abarcan casi toda la cuenca alta del Huang He, el Chang Jiang, el Lancang Jiang y el Yuan Jiang. Cada tramo de riachuelo tenía su propia leyenda. Era demencial. Al principio ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con tanta información.

Pero lo mejor era la gente. Todos, bueno, menos los más jóvenes, preguntando que por qué me interesaba por esas tonterías... sobre todo cuando la gente más vieja sí estaba dispuesta a hablar y contarme todo lo que supieran. Cuando empecé, tendía a preguntarle a gente de mi edad, pero ninguno tenía ni zorra idea. De hecho, despreciaban ese tipo de conocimientos y si alguien mayor intentaba contarme algo, le faltaban el respeto, lo insultaban o lo trataban de viejo chocho... Y sin embargo, luego veías a esa misma gente consultar a los curanderos de siempre que empleaban tal o cual hierba, en lugar de recurrir a la medicina moderna... La Revolución Cultural ha hecho mucho daño a todo el tema de conocimientos tradicionales... Y en los sitios donde llegara internet y nuevas tecnologías, ni te cuento. En las ciudades había un desprecio generalizado por todo el saber popular espantoso... O bien utilizan los conocimientos en plan intensivo. En un pueblo de montaña conocían una planta que cura no recuerdo qué enfermedad, una importante, y una empresa farmacéutica se había dedicado a recoger esos conocimientos populares y a producir un medicamento a gran escala. Casi habían llevado al árbol ese a la extinción. En fin, había de todo.

Al final, para que no me dieran más el tostón, les decía que estaba recopilando leyendas para un libro. Parecía que eso era una palabra mágica. Así por lo menos los idiotas que no sabían ni papa me dejaban en paz. Y los mayores me trataron muy bien. Como no llevaba dinero encima, normalmente por las mañanas ayudaba en las tareas del campo o lo que fuera a cambio de comida y un sitio para dormir y por las tardes se juntaban unos cuantos y me contaban todo tipo de historias. Los primeros días me hacía unos líos tremendos, porque me daban una información muy caótica, unos contradecían a otros o no se acordaban de los detalles o los nombres tradicionales de los accidentes geográficos no eran los mismos que aparecían en los mapas que yo tenía... Eso sí que fue un absoluto desastre, las primeras semanas me las pasé dando vueltas buscando un manantial cerca del Noring Hu, un lago cercano a Jusenkyo, y no lo encontraba porque mucha gente sólo recordaba el nombre antiguo de la fuente y no conocían el moderno o no sabían guiarme. Al cabo de unas cuantas pruebas, ya me hice con la idea de que los informantes buenos eran los ancianos de 80 para arriba. Y si se habían dedicado al pastoreo o a recoger plantas medicinales, mejor, porque eran los que se habían pateado toda la zona y conocían casi cada piedra.

Fue una temporada bastante buena. Muy dura, por el trabajo, las caminatas, el clima... pero conocí mucha gente y aprendí un montón de cosas. Me pareció sorprendente que todo aquello me gustara, no sé, como descubrir que hay vida más allá de las artes marciales..."

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación. Parecía tan... extraño que Ranma descubriera el resto del mundo a través de ese viaje y esa actividad tan... rara? Sin embargo, todo lo que decía tenía sentido. Cuando ella tenía que consultar algo sobre danza, música, teatro, kendo, cualquier cosa, siempre acudía a la gente mayor, en lugar de a Internet como muchos de sus compañeros...

"Y toda esa información... qué has hecho con ella?" preguntó, curiosa.

"La tengo en unas cuatro o cinco libretas de notas, bastante desordenadas, bueno, tú ya sabes lo mal que escribo. Las primeras veces cogía muy pocos detalles, tan sólo nombres de lugares y datos concretos, sobre el uso de la fuente o si había que reunir alguna condición especial. Al final acabé recogiendo todo lo que me contaban. Es un material interesante, aunque sólo sea como cuentos para niños. Y en los últimos años he vuelto a algunos sitios para echar fotos o recoger más información. Intenté hacer dibujos, pero se me daba fatal. Supongo que algún día intentaré meterle mano y sacar un libro de verdad. No tengo ni idea de cómo, la literatura nunca ha sido uno de mis fuertes y aún ahora me cuesta escribir sin faltas de ortografía y demás. O bien le pasaré todo lo que he recogido a alguien y que lo escriba por mí. No lo sé, la verdad."

Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó el bol que contenía los restos de su desayuno sobre la mesita, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Allí se puso a calentar agua, buscando té en los armarios.

Akane cogió su taza, terminando el té que ya estaba tibio a estas alturas. Saboreando el té y su agradable aroma, se dedicó a ponderar la idea de Ranma escribiendo un libro. Se le escapó un bufido. Eso era un giro de 180º y lo demás son hostias! Pero quizá no debía asombrarse tanto. A Ranma siempre se le había dado bien dar una imagen determinada y luego sorprenderte con algo radicalmente diferente. Sonrió levemente. Desde luego, mostraba más facetas de las que uno podía suponer. Sentaba... bien, como una manta caliente, en un día frío. Y a la vez, era como una puñalada en la conciencia, un recordatorio de lo precipitado de sus juicios sobre él...

'Quizá pueda ayudarle yo misma...' se dijo, abandonando aquella autopista a la depresión. Inmediatamente, se sintió mejor. 'Al fin y al cabo, yo he estudiado literatura... O al menos podría echarle un vistazo. Ahora... cómo ofrecerme-se detuvo un momento, meditabunda- sin que suene como otra cosa...' Cómo es posible, que casi cada cosa que uno piensa se pueda pervertir para que tenga que ver con el sexo? No PODÍA ser lo único que le pasara por la cabeza... verdad? Suspiró, mientras Ranma le servía un poco de té. Quizás aprovechara para darse una ducha fría más tarde .

"Gracias -indicó, con una sonrisa-. Bueno, qué pasó al final con tu maldición?"

"Ah, sí, disculpa, he perdido un poco el hilo del discurso... No me acuerdo de por dónde iba..."

"Recogiendo leyendas"

"Sí, vale -Ranma se rascó la cabeza, intentando hacer memoria- aaaah, no recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve pateándome China, quince o dieciseis meses, creo, quizá más, explorando el curso alto de los grandes ríos, sin suerte. Me bañé en algunas fuentes, una de ellas incluso la de la eterna juventud... había una de la belleza también -sacudió la cabeza, divertido- otra se suponía que curaba enfermedades. Gracias a ella pillé una bonita neumonía, estuve una semana tirado en la cama con una fiebre altísima. Suerte que me recogió un curandero que me aclaró que lo del efecto positivo sobre la salud era sólo en días específicos del año... Pero con mi aflicción en particular tuve poca suerte. Hasta que finalmente en un pueblo me hablaron de una fuente en Vietnam que 'favorecía a los varones'. Intenté que me aclararan qué significaba aquello pero no hubo manera, sólo que antiguamente las familias más ricas solían encargar a porteadores que les trajeran agua de la fuente, para bendecir la casa con un varón. Ya sabes, la idea esta de que los hombres son superiores y tal..."

"Sí, ya". El tono era seco y cortante. Por qué tantas culturas tendrían que tener esa maldita concepción del mundo?

"...me fui para all�, siguiendo una ruta que solían utilizar los contrabandistas, por lo que me dijo un abuelo de la zona... resultaba gracioso ver cómo intentaba escurrir el bulto al preguntarle que cómo sabía él de esas cosas... Pasé la frontera y me fui hacia las fuentes del Río Rojo, en la provincia de Cao Bang. Y allí, después de tres semanas dando vueltas, por fin di con ella..."

"La fuente bendita?" preguntó Akane, entusiasmada con la historia como una niña pequeña.

"Eeeeh -contestó Ranma, algo dubitativo- más o menos... debería decir con la experiencia más rara de mi vida. O por lo menos una de las más raras..."

"Por qué? Qué te pasó?". Al final, la historia había conseguido picar realmente su curiosidad.

"Cuando intenté meterme en el agua, me encontré cara a cara con un dragón"

Akane parpadeó varias veces, los ojos como platos.

"Que te encontraste QUÉ?" 'Éste le daba al opio en aquellos tiempos o qué?' era una pregunta que se hizo momentáneamente en su fuero interno, para luego darse un capón, recordando quiénes eran y de dónde venían ambos.

"No pongas esa cara. No estaba drogado ni falto de sueño. Era un dragón de verdad, como un lagarto gigante, de unos veinte metros, con patas y unas garras de aúpa. Y las escamas... Y unos ojos... Joder, me llevé tal susto que me caí de culo literalmente. Pensaba que se me había ido la olla..."

flashback

Había sido un día muy largo. Había empezado a caminar al romper el alba, parando apenas la escalada para coger algo de comida de la mochila y seguir su camino. El paisaje era espectacular. El sonido del agua de una cercana catarata zumbaba en el valle, dotándolo de un aire un tanto irreal. La vegetación cubría hasta el último rincón de las paredes de roca, en una explosión de color y de vida. Una fina niebla se elevaba desde el río, contribuyendo a crear un ambiente feérico. En cualquier momento podía hacer aparición algún duende o espíritu del bosque...

Pero Ranma era una persona práctica y los únicos ruidos que le interesaban eran los de alguna posible futura cena. Y si de paso el terreno se hiciera un poco más llano para poder montar la tienda de campaña, pues miel sobre hojuelas. Suspiró, ojeando las botas de montaña. La suela era ya más fina que el papel de fumar y por mucha tela y cuerda que les pusiera, se estaban cayendo a pedazos.

'Bueno, quizá a la vuelta pueda pasarme otra vez por aquella aldea y convencer al zapatero de que me regale unas nuevas... sin tener que casarme con ninguna de sus hijas'

Refunfuñó, con cierta desesperación. Cómo explicarles que estaba de viaje buscando la llave que le permitiría conseguir justo la chica que él quería?

Escaló sin problemas la pared que separaba las dos cabeceras del río que discurría a lo largo del cauce a su izquierda. La primera, que había visitado el día anterior, no había dado ningún fruto, aunque al menos había conseguido algo de arroz y carne a cambio de partir leña para la gente del caserío. Por qué alguien querría vivir en un sitio tan aislado era algo que desafiaba toda lógica...

Las vistas una vez superado el collado eran igualmente maravillosas. La luz del sol se filtraba entre los árboles y lianas, creando un curioso mosaico sobre el sendero que seguía e iluminaba las paredes del cañón, resaltando el colorido de los diferentes tipos de roca y las plantas que trepaban por las escarpadas paredes. La mente de Ranma registró vagamente la imagen, sepultándola rápidamente bajo otros fines más inmediatos. Como encontrar la fuente y un sitio donde dormir. Después de ocho horas de sueño, igual estaría en condiciones de apreciar la belleza del lugar.

Tras dos kilómetros de piedras, raíces retorcidas, saltos de rama en rama para evitar pequeños cortes en el terreno y una extraña clase de pájaro que tenía pinta de estar jugoso al cinto, llegó por fin a una amplia explanada excavada en el suelo, al pie de un inmenso paredón semicircular de roca que formaba casi una cúpula, del que brotaba a media altura una imponente catarata. La fuente del dragón renacido, la llamaban. El rugido del agua era ensordecedor.

Dejó la mochila y la cena a la entrada del sendero, avanzando con curiosidad, pero también alerta. Había... algo en aquel lugar que estaba disparando su sexto sentido. Avanzó cauto hasta el borde de una especie de piscina laboriosamente esculpida con finos dibujos y kanji para la buena fortuna y la felicidad. Había crecido musgo en abundancia y también algunos hierbajos entre las fisuras de las rocas, señal de que hacía tiempo que nadie se ocupaba del mantenimiento de aquella fuente. La caída de la catarata proyectaba gotas de agua en varias direcciones, creando un ambiente húmedo donde paseaban algunas ranas.

Se enderezó, dando un vistazo a toda la zona, pendiente de cualquier dato que pudiera señalar la existencia de peligro. Nada. Encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a quitarse la ropa, doblándola y dejándola encima de una piedra bien vistosa que había a unos metros del borde de la piscina y que quedaba fuera del rango de las salpicaduras. Estaba cansado hasta la médula. Y aquella fuente no tenía pinta de ser una termal... Por qué no tendrían los manantiales calefacción para los viajeros que llegaban allí hechos polvo?

'Mataría por un baño de agua caliente...' pensó, mientras levantaba las piernas sobre el borde para dejarse caer al agua...

"Qué exactamente matarías por agua caliente?" resonó una voz grave y musical al fondo de la cúpula.

"Quién...?" empezó, escudriñando la zona de donde parecía provenir el sonido, intentando divisar alguna figura... algo.

"Oh, disculpa. Olvidaba que los humanos tenéis el sentido de la vista ligeramente menos sensible que mi especie..."

Y dicho ésto, se alzó ante un Ranma boquiabierto una inmensa cabeza, dotada de unos ojos vivos de mirada penetrante y unos colmillos que tenían pinta de ser igualmente penetrantes. Una lengua bífida pendía entre los dientes, mezclándose con las... barbas? Aquello parecían hilos de plata que fluctuaban como una sutil cortina de agua.

Aquella cabeza estaba seguida de un largo cuello... o era el tronco? Y dos grandes patas armadas de poderosas garras, quedando erguido ante él aparentemente apoyado en otras dos patas posteriores. Y tenía escamas, de un color indefinido, que parecían fluir con cada leve movimiento.

Ranma se había quedado tan soprendido mirando cómo se elevaba aquel... bicho, que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo, evadiendo milagrosamente un charco que lo hubiera transformado en chica.

"Auch!" se quejó, acariciando el lomo dolorido.

"Disculpa de nuevo. No pretendía sobresaltarte..."

Miró de nuevo hacia arriba, esperando no encontrar nada. Quizá tanto cansancio empezaba a afectarle. Pero ahí estaba. Observándolo. Con demasiado interés, para su gusto.

'Espero que no piense convertirme en su aperitivo...'

Un sonido extraño tronó en la explanada, haciendo temblar las rocas y sacudiendo los árboles, espantando a toda clase de animales.

"Hacía tiempo que no reía así... No, pequeño, no vas a convertirte en mi cena"

'Esa cosa lee el pensamiento?'

"Por supuesto. No sabías tampoco que no se debe mirar a alguien de mi clase a los ojos, pues hechizamos con la mirada e hipnotizamos a nuestras presas, convirtiéndolos en nuestros esclavos..." Su atronadora voz retumbaba malévola en aquella cuenca, mientras sus pupilas resplandecían y llameaban con un fulgor malicioso. Ranma cuadró los hombros, los dedos flexionados como garras, listo para la confrontación.

Pero de pronto la expresión del monstruo cambió, riendo de nuevo, con un resplandor risueño en los ojos.

"Tampoco creas todo lo que alguien dice de sí mismo -comentó, reclinándose sobre el borde del estanque, acercando su cabeza para dejarla a la altura de Ranma-. Puedes abandonar esa postura agresiva, no voy a atacarte."

"Qué... qué eres tú?" preguntó Ranma finalmente, aún alerta.

La cabeza se irguió a gran altura, mientras los párpados que cubrían unos ojos diamantinos se estiraban al máximo en un gesto de sorpresa. Los dedos de una de las patas empezaron a juguetear, como cabalgando sobre el borde de la piscina.

"No puedo creerlo... Es que los humanos ya no cuentan cuentos sobre mí al amor de la lumbre? Soy un dragón, EL dragón de la montaña de agua. Mizunoyamaryuu me llamaban en tu tierra cuando iba de visita. En cada país recibo un nombre diferente, aunque mi favorito es el mandarín, Manzhi, lleno de sabiduría"

Por qué sonaba casi como una estrella mal criada que reclama atención? Ranma no perdió el tiempo con preguntas inútiles ni presentaciones, yendo directo al grano.

"Mizunoyamaryuu-sama -casi se le trababa la lengua con el tratamiento de cortesía; podía ser por la falta de práctica- o Manzhi, como prefiera, puede decirme si esta es la fuente que curará mi maldición?"

El gesto de altivez elegante que adornaba las facciones de la bestia cambió rápidamente a uno de confusión.

"Qué te ha dado la impresión de que yo podría poseer semejante conocimiento?"

"Bueno... lo del 'lleno de sabiduría'..."

"Oh -exclamó, acentuado la sensación de sorpresa- oh, lo siento, pequeño. Un nombre no tiene porqué ser el reflejo de la criatura que lo lleva. Ni una palabra puede albergar todo el significado de la realidad. No conoces a los sofistas? Los filósofos presocráticos trataron ampliamente todo lo concerniente al lenguaje y al conocimiento. ('Los qué?' pensó Ranma). Ya veo que no los conoces -comentó el dragón, desviando la cabeza, balanceando el cuerpo y la cabeza a un ritmo extraño- Ummmm, me encanta la música del agua, cada gota tiene su propia sinfonía, desde que nace en lo alto de la montaña hasta que cae sobre mi lecho. Es una lástima que los humanos no podáis percibirla, es verdaderamente hermosa. Pero probablemente os quedaríais sordos en pocos segundos -paró un momento, cerrando los ojos, recreándose en aquella especie de orquesta acuática-. De qué estaba hablando? Ah, de los nombres. Manzhi es sólo una creación humana. Mi nombre es impronunciable con vuestras cuerdas vocales. Cuál es el tuyo, pequeño?"

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome"

"Ummmmm -el sonido hacía vibrar el suelo, creando pequeñas ondas en la superficie del agua-. El caballo salvaje y la chica que recoge arroz. Una extraña combinación. Pero el kanji del caos... es un símbolo muy pesado para alguien tan joven como tú. Dime, qué hay en tu vida que esté marcado por el caos?"

'Qué hay en mi vida que no sea caos?' se preguntó Ranma, sarcástico.

"Leer los pensamientos es demasiado cansado a mi edad. No serías tan amable, pequeño... perdón, Ranma, de iluminarme sobre tus andanzas?"

Esto no iba por donde él quería, se dijo Ranma. Si empezaba a contarle su vida y milagros, le llevaría un par de días. Y eso resumiendo. Lo que él quería era saber si esa fuente le curaría su maldición, no estar de cháchara con un bicho salido de un cuento.

De pronto, la cabeza se acercó, escrutándolo de cerca. Se sobresaltó ligeramente, receloso de que aquella bestia aún pudiera albergar alguna noción sobre sus bondades culinarias.

"No entiendo cómo no me había dado cuenta antes… pero hace tanto tiempo que no recibía a nadie en mi morada que mi curiosidad ha podido más que mi instinto. Cómo es que llevas la marca de Jusenkyo?"

"La marca? Se refiere a la maldición?"

"Ah, las llamáis así? Bueno, ciertamente algunas crean situaciones un tanto desconcertantes para los agraciados con ese sello…"

"Agraciados? – Ranma estaba encendido-. Tengo un amigo que se transforma en cerdito, otro en un pato, otra en… un animal con garras, mi padre se transforma en panda y yo en chica. Por no contar con una muchacha que se transforma en Ashura y se convierte en una especie de pirómana… Uno es agraciado con algún tipo de premio, no con esta putada!" terminó gritando.

"Joven! Modera tu lenguaje, estás ante una divinidad, no en un mercado discutiendo como una verdulera. El destino quiso que varios integrantes de mi excelsa clase entráramos en combate para dirimir una cuestión de honor. Y que luego tantos y tan variados seres se ahogaran en aquel paraje... El por qué alguien querría convertir aquello en un lugar para entrenarse escapa a mi imaginación -comentó, indiferente-. Ahéramos jóvenes en aquellos años e inconscientes de nuestro poder. Nuestra batalla conmovió montañas, cielos y ríos, creando esas tierras y manantiales tocados por la magia en nuestra atolondrada lucha por aquel pergamino y las técnicas que contenía…"

Eso era algo que Ranma podía entender. Quizá contuviera algo interesante para incorporarlo a su escuela, después de todo.

"Algo de artes marciales?"

El dragón lo miró de arriba a abajo, perplejo.

"Por qué habría de necesitar un dios todopoderoso algún arte marcial para defenderse?"

"Entonces de qué era la técnica?" Magia? Control del chi? Del universo, quizás?

"Oh, pero cómo? Acaso ignoras la mayor ansia de cualquier dragón? El gran secreto, el arcano de todo el saber concerniente a mi especie, el mayor misterio de nuestra misma existencia. La técnica que permite que nuestras escamas se mantengan siempre brillantes".

Esta vez sí. Ranma se cayó de culo, totalmente petrificado, con los dedos crispados y un extraño rictus en la cara que contorsionaba sus facciones.

"…os estabais peleando como críos por un juguete… por una estupidez semejante?" resumió Ranma, con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

"…la contienda se extendió siete días y siete noches –prosiguió la criatura, ajeno al estado catatónico de su oyente, sacudiendo los mismos cimientos de la tierra. Ah, Bei Ai Ning era entonces la más hermosa dragona de ese signo. Y la más temperamental, también. Ahí estábamos nosotros, cuatro dragones en la flor de la edad, aire, agua, fuego y madera, luchando por la llave para conseguir sus favores mientras ella nos rogaba que cesáramos en nuestra refriega, temerosa por las consecuencias... –pareció perderse momentáneamente en una ensoñación, los ojos vueltos al cielo, mientras un suspiro similar a un huracán agitaba los árboles del entorno-. Y dices que los humanos consideráis aquello tierra maldita?" preguntó, afectadamente.

Ah, si las miradas mataran dragones… no haría falta ningún San Jorge.

"Debo tomar eso por un sí, supongo… -completó la bestia-. No me extraña que Bei Ai Ning nos rechazara, incluso después de haber destruido el pergamino en nuestra inconsciencia… Oh, que la vergüenza caiga sobre mí y los míos! Debo arrastrarme a sus pies y suplicar su perdón y su benevolencia. Me juego la barba a que sigue siendo igual de hermosa, desde la última vez que nos vimos... Presto. Debo partir en su busca. No hay tiempo que perder. No puedo aguantar hasta la próxima reunión."

Ranma no daba crédito a sus oídos. Toda esa gente con una vida trastornada por una maldición… y todo por una pelea por una chica? O un dragón hembra, qué más daba? A su alrededor se encendió un aura azul cobalto, congelando sobre su piel pequeñas gotas de agua. Rechinando los dientes, hundió el puño en el suelo, creando una inmensa grieta en la explanada por la que empezó a deslizarse el agua que caía de la fuente.

"… Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Tarô, mi padre… todo lo que he tenido que pasar al convertirme en chica… por un condenado secreto de cosmética? Y encima ahora te vas detrás de ésa… como se llame? Y qué hay de mi cura? Y de la bendición de esta fuente?"

"Deberías tener más cuidado con tu fuerza. Podrías haber estropeado mi baño… Y mucho cuidado al hablar de mi dama! Pero si hablas de la bendición de esta fuente… te has equivocado al venir solo. A menos que quieras ser a la vez padre y madre…" indicó, con un deje jocoso en la voz.

Padre… y madre?

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ranma, aturdido.

"Que deberías haber venido con tu hembra. La bendición se transmite por vía materna." Seguía mirándolo con un aire jovial de nuevo, como comentando algo que todo el mundo debería saber.

"Pero de qué va la bendición?" preguntó suspicaz, algo temeroso de que tuviera que pasar por (los dioses no lo permitan!) la maternidad.

"Ah, pero eso es sabiduría popular. Cualquier mujer encinta que se bañe en las aguas de esta fuente dará a luz un varón".

Ranma se desinfló totalmente. 'Tanto viajar para esto?' se preguntó, totalmente desencantado.

"No pareces muy emocionado ante la perspectiva. Recuerdo los días en que procesiones de campesinas y señoras hacían cola por igual para bañarse en mis aguas. Algunos artesanos tallaron esta piscina en la roca, permitiendo que se alojaran en ella varias personas, lejos del riesgo de la catarata…"

"Y funcionaba?" preguntó. Sería una leyenda más para la creciente (y, por lo que parecía, interminable) colección.

"En el cincuenta por ciento de las ocasiones, sí -comentó el dragón, como tratando de escabullirse-. Al fin y al cabo, yo también tengo que obedecer las leyes de Mendel…"

"Pensaba que habías dicho que eras un dios todopoderoso…" señaló, la voz impregnada de un sarcasmo caústico.

"Bueno, incluso los dioses como yo tenemos que acatar ciertas leyes, entre ellas, las de la genética…" -contestó el dragón, evasivo-. Pero los niños, varones o hembras, nacidos de las madres que se bañaban aquí nacían sanos y fuertes."

"Ah, sí, seguro que era un gran consuelo para los padres… Pero qué hay de la cura para mi maldición? Vamos, habla! Ya he perdido bastante tiempo!". Recuperó la postura agresiva, dispuesto a sacarle la respuesta a puñetazo limpio.

"No sé nada de ninguna cura…" respondió el dragón, con una mirada inocente. Esto terminó por enfurecer a Ranma, que intentó golpear a aquel bicho… para encontrarse con que su brazo atravesaba su cuerpo como si de una masa de agua se tratara. Era… como luchar contra una catarata…

"Mira lo que has hecho! Me has estropeado una de mis escamas- Efectivamente, al retraer el brazo, se podía observar un espacio romboidal donde el agua parecía fluir de una manera más dificultosa que en el resto-. Tienes idea de lo que cuesta arreglarlas? Y una de las pectorales, ni más ni menos! Cómo me voy a presentar ante Bei de esta guisa?" La cola del dragón salió disparada del agua, rodeando a Ranma desde la cintura hasta el cuello, disolviéndose parcialmente en torno a la cabeza.

"Me da igual. Tú y los de tu clase sois los responsables de la creación de Jusenkyo. Me vas a ayudar a conseguir mi cura o acabaré contigo!" contestó Ranma, forcejeando.

"Eres atrevido, pequeño- dijo el dragón, soltándolo, medio divertido, medio admirado-. Nunca ningún humano me había desafiado. Pero ahora sé porqué quieres librarte del sello de las fuentes de la pena. Una dragona hembra, una protegida de Bei Ai Ning, te espera a tu regreso… Akane. Bonito nombre. Y la tierra roja es un suelo fértil…"

Cómo se atrevía aquel bicho a hablar de Akane así?

"Has nacido bajo mi signo. Un dragón de agua y un dragón de tierra. Profético, casi como el romance entre Bei Ai Ning y el aquí presente –se detuvo un momento, pensativo-. Me caes bien. He decidido ayudarte. Te asistiré en tu búsqueda de una cura para la maldición. Pero tendrás que presentarme a tu consorte y traerla hasta esta fuente cuando todo haya terminado -miró al cielo, con aire soñador-. Ah, Bei no tendrá más remedio que perdonarme y aceptar mi cortejo…" El dragón se frotó las garras, relamiéndose los labios con aire soñador.

Genial. Justo lo que le faltaba. Hacer de celestina. Bueno, en realidad era una especie de versión de 'tú me rascas la espalda a mí y yo te la rasco a ti'. Suspiró, resignado.

"Y no sería posible conseguir un poco de agua caliente?". Aún seguía pensando en su ansiado baño. Pero por si acaso, mejor evitar el agua fría… la mezcla de Jusenkyo y esta nueva fuente podía dar lugar a cosas demasiado raras… dijera lo que dijera el bicho.

"Le pides mucho a este viejo dragón, no puedo calentar el agua a voluntad tan fácilmente como otros, pero todo sea por empezar bien nuestra sociedad…"

A los pocos minutos, Ranma estaba relajándose recostado en el borde del estanque, medio dormido y ajeno a los chapoteos de aquella lagartija gigante. Al cabo de una hora, disfrutaba del sueño de los justos en su tienda.

-

"...creo que esa noche fue la primera en que dormí bien en todo ese tiempo..." comentó Ranma, perdido en sus recuerdos, quedándose callado después.

"Sí, bueno, pero qué más? Qué más? Qué más? Qué pasó después?" preguntó Akane, ansiosa, batiendo las palmas como una niña pequeña.

"... Akane... déjame que descanse un poco, tengo el gaznate como si me hubieran pasado una lija por las cuerdas vocales!" se quejó el narrador, mientras se preparaba un té super-azucarado, tipo sirope, para calmar la garganta dolorida. Mientras, Akane lo observaba, enfurruñada, haciendo pucheros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos de carraspear, continuó con el relato.

"Por dónde iba? Ah, por la primera noche en compañía de Mi-chan..."

flashback

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, dando paso a un amanecer claro y apacible. Después de ocho o nueve horas de sueño, Ranma salió de la tienda, estirándose como un inmenso felino, disfrutando de la sensación de la luz del sol sobre su piel, deleitándose en el aire puro e impregnado de aromas vegetales que llenaba sus pulmones. Abrió finalmente los ojos, recorriendo el panorama que lo rodeaba, la catarata a su espalda y su gemela a unos kilómetros de distancia, llenando el ambiente con una melodía que realzaba la belleza del enclave; el cañón a sus pies, con el río al fondo, las paredes del mismo cubiertas de una vegetación lujuriosa, la vida animal palpitando bajo cada hoja. Sin duda, había visitado lugares impresionantes anteriormente, tanto solo como en compañía de su padre, pero esto... no tenía parangón. El sol se elevaba apenas sobre el horizonte, creando juegos de luces y sombras, multiplicando el atractivo del paisaje.

"A la luz de la luna llena es aún más hermoso" comentó alguien a su espalda.

Se volvió, extrañado, para comprobar la identidad de la persona que había hablado. Pero no encontró lo que esperaba. A sus espaldas no estaba el dragón, sino un ser humano. O algo que se le parecía. El aura que lo rodeaba era... tan poderosa. Era alto, sacándole una cabeza fácilmente, delgado, de complexión atlética. Pero lo más llamativo sin duda alguna era su larga melena plateada, recogida en una trenza laxa, casi arrastrando por el suelo. Y unos ojos azules del color del cielo en un día de verano. O del color del mar en un día tranquilo. O el del fondo de un lago de alta montaña...

"Sorprendido? Puedo adoptar una apariencia humana si así lo deseo. Al fin y al cabo, si me paseara por ahí con mi forma de dragón llamaría demasiado la atención. Ya resulto demasiado llamativo gracias a mi aspecto distinguido y viril. Además, siempre puedo aprovechar las vestimentas de la antigua posada en el camino a la fuente para sentirme cómodo entre vosotros".

Pues ahora que lo decía... la ropa le sentaba muy bien. Salvo que alguien debería avisarle de que esa moda quedó atrás hacía casi un siglo y medio... Quizá fuera por eso por lo que resultaba llamativo.

"Mizunoyamaryuu, has dicho que hay una posada aquí cerca?" preguntó Ranma, suspicaz, al cabo de unos segundos.

"Puedes llamarme Mi-chan si ese es tu deseo. Sí, a doscientos metros de aquí hay una hospedería, justo en el borde del abismo..."

"Por qué has dejado que durmiera en una tienda de campaña, pudiendo dormir en una cama?" Pero qué clase de anfitrión era este bicho?

"No me preguntaste" contestó el otro como si tal cosa.

"No se supone que adivinas el pensamiento?"

"No, yo LEO el pensamiento, la adivinación es un timo, salvo para algunos seres especialmente dotados. Y sólo puedo hacerlo por haber recibido el entrenamiento adecuado, no todos los dragones lo hacen. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, este lugar cobra un nuevo aspecto bajo la luz de la luna llena. Te recomiendo que traigas a tu hembra aquí en tal ocasión -y añadió divertido-. Suele ayudar bastante a que la bendición de la fuente tenga efecto".

Ranma enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pensando... bueno, eso era lo de menos. Pero quizá la lagartija tenía razón y a Akane le gustara aquello. Hawaii estaba muy visto. Allí iba todo tipo de gente, mientras que esto... era especialúnico.

"Luego me lo agradecerás -continuó el dragón-. He estado meditando sobre tu problema y creo que podría haber una solución. Convocaré a mis congéneres. Charlaremos, beberemos y encontraremos la cura para la marca de Jusenkyo. Debo partir durante unos días, a una estación más adecuada. Hacer una llamada a destiempo requiere mucha energía y no quisiera destrozar mi morada si se desencadena un alud. Alójate en la posada, si lo estimas oportuno, aunque quizá su estado deja un poco que desear en cuanto a habitabilidad".

Ranma frunció el ceño. Hubiera preferido partir enseguida y acompañarlo. Por qué no podía hacerlo?

"Ranma, yo soy un dragón de agua. Es mi elemento. Puedo fundirme en él como una gota más y viajar siguiendo cualquier curso, ya sea un manantial, un río, el océano o una simple nube. No puedes venir conmigo. Además, el sonido de mi cuerno te destrozaría los tímpanos".

"Bueno, vale. Si lo pones así..."

Correspondió al saludo del dragón, aún ligeramente fastidiado. Pero se resignó pronto. Después de casi dos años vagabundeando por China unos días de descanso no le vendrían mal. Sería una necedad rechazar la ayuda de un dios, aunque no fuera todopoderoso. Recogió sus trastos, dejando la mochila lista para la partida y rescató los restos de la cena del día anterior. Arrugó la nariz. Demasiado fríos.

'Boh, quizá en la posada haya algo para cocinar...'

Siguió el sendero hacia el sur, indicado por su peculiar amigo. No muy lejos de su campamento y casi colgando del borde del barranco había un... edificio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, semiderruido y que amenazaba con precipitarse al fondo en cualquier momento.

'Me da a mí que esto de venir de luna de miel de acampada no es muy... en fin'

Vale que a Akane no se le cayeran los anillos por dormir a la intemperie o en una tienda de campaña, pero, bueno, hay ocasiones y 'ocasiones'.

'Echemos un vistazo de todas formas'.

La apariencia externa desde luego dejaba mucho que desear. Pero una vez dentro, la impresión cambiaba bastante. Las vigas de madera eran sólidas y el frío de la localidad anulaba por completo la posibilidad de una invasión por termitas u otros insectos igualmente destructores. Lo que antiguamente debía haber sido un comedor comunal estaba aún cubierto de mesas y taburetes, algo deteriorados, por el uso descuidado sobre todo. Había tanto polvo que al andar levantaba pequeñas nubes, haciéndole estornudar. Al fondo del comedor había un mirador sobre el cañón, como un gran balcón. Abrió las puertas, dejando que entrara la brisa y aireara la estancia. Algunos barrotes de madera estaban rotos, pero el suelo del balcón se conservaba bien. Del tejado pendían algunas ramas de una enredadera, de hojas lustrosas, que empezaban a cambiar de color, de un verde césped intenso a un amarillo pálido, para después virar a un rojo encendido antes de caer y planear sobre el torrente. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla, descubriendo que la liana no era sólo un adorno, sino casi la mayor parte del cimiento del edificio. Arraigada en una repisa del cañón, cubría toda la pared con un tronco inmenso que se escindía en dos y soportaba gran parte del peso de la construcción. Respiró profundamente, apoyándose en la baranda, que se resquebrajó bajo su peso, haciendo que se inclinara peligrosamente sobre la garganta.

'Bueno, esto necesita unos arreglos...' se dijo, una vez recuperado el equilibrio. Nada que no pudiera solucionar con las lecciones de bricolage aprendidas en el gimnasio Tendo.

Dos semanas después, el aspecto de la posada había cambiado completamente. Tejas relucientes, ventanas reparadas gracias a una excursión a un poblado cercano, muebles restaurados aunque un tanto espartanos, estancias limpias... Quizá no estuviera listo para recibir al emperador, pero resultaba acogedor.

"Ah, veo que has empleado bien el tiempo -lo saludó Mi-chan, dejando una gran mochila sobre una de las mesas y dirigiéndose hacia una ventana para dejar entrar la luz del sol recién levantado-. Espero que mi demora no haya sido excesiva. Mover las masas de agua de la atmósfera para enviar mi mensaje a mis camaradas es harto difícil, a mi edad produce un poco de reuma -enfatizó la frase acariciándose los riñones-. Pero todo sea por ver a Bei de nuevo. Me vendrá bien que hayas reparado la posada, así tendrá un alojamiento digno de su elevado rango. Te importaría que compartiera los méritos contigo? ('Pero qué morrocotudo...' pensó Ranma, arqueando una ceja). Ya veo que sí. Oh, bueno, espero que le diviertan entonces las esculturas de hielo que crearé en su honor. En fin, manos a la obra. No creo que tarden mucho en llegar."

Con las manos tras la espalda, se dirigió hacia la fuente, dejando un hilo de agua por donde quiera que tocara su larga cabellera. Ranma lo siguió, curioso. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mi-chan se inclinó sobre el agua e introdujo una mano, soplando suavemente sobre la superficie. Tras agitar el líquido elemento, extrajo una esfera casi completa de hielo, de la altura de su huésped. Golpeando ligeramente sobre algunos puntos, empezaron a aparecer pequeñas figuritas en su interior. Era una recreación de la fuente en sus días de esplendor, cuando era custodiada por monjes budistas y decenas de mujeres se bañaban en sus aguas. Ranma aplaudió como un niño pequeño, sorprendido ante aquella especie de juguete. Con la luz del sol incidente, las figuras casi parecían dotadas de vida.

Esta esfera quedó abandonada a un lado, para empezar una nueva en la que se localizaban todas las constelaciones según la cartografía china: el dragón, el tigre, el fénix y la tortuga, con sus estrellas acompañantes. De nuevo, la luz solar arrancaba destellos de lo que debían ser los astros, creando un pequeño universo en torno al Reino Medio.

Ésta arrancó nuevos aplausos de Ranma, que parecía bastante entretenido en mirar trabajar a otro, para variar. Además, lisonjear al dragón resultaba sorprendentemente fácil. Ah, si fuese tan simple hacer lo mismo con Akane... claro que la mera idea de que ella se dedicara a hacer esculturas en hielo era poco menos que de una estupidez supina.

La última pieza era una pareja de dragones. El más grande era obviamente él, mientras que la otra figura, más pequeña y con rasgos más delicados, debía ser la afamada Bei.

"Bien -dijo finalmente Mi-chan, frotándose las manos-. Estoy seguro de que a mi dama le encantarán. Además, tengo que mostrarle a los demás los resultados de mi entrenamiento..."

"Entrenamiento-preguntó Ranma, repentinamente curioso-. Pensaba que habías dicho que no practicabas artes marciales..."

"Efectivamente, yo particularmente no las practico, aunque Li Qî Chuan sí que lo hace y es un gran maestro"

"De veras? Tú crees que me aceptaría como estudiante?"

"Si planeas librarte del sello de Jusenkyo, no creo que lo haga..."

"Por qué?"

"Eeeemmm, digamos que tiene cierta predilección por LAS estudiantes. Al fin y al cabo, es el protector de las Niujiezu."

"Las amazonas...?" se le escapó a Ranma, poniéndose tenso.

"Sí, bueno, es una traducción un tanto peculiar, pero se podrían llamar así. Algunas de las técnicas más poderosas de la tribu fueron desarrolladas por Li"

Ranma se estremeció con escalofríos. Ya había tenido demasiadas dosis de amazonas en su vida. Buscaría maestros en otra parte. Pero volviendo al tema...

"Entonces en qué consiste tu entrenamiento?"

"Ah, se trata de un extenuante adiestramiento donde la destreza y la inteligencia se dan la mano, requiere de sangre fría y nervios de acero, largas noches de meditación y días igualmente largos dedicados a esta tarea sobrehumana..."

Joder, eso sonaba interesante.

"De qué se trata?"

"Cómo? De jugar al mahjong, obviamente!"

Este dios no dejaría de sorprenderlo... meditaba Ranma desde su posición en el suelo. Pero si hasta los críos juegan al dominó!

Un gran vendaval se distinguía a unos cientos de metros de la posada, acompañado de una tormenta de arena y algo más indistinguible, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, aquí están mis invitados" dijo el dragón, invitándolo a acercarse hacia la puerta para recibirlos.

La primera figura debía ser Bei Ai Ning. A pesar de haber escuchado aburrido los elogios 'a la Kuno' que le dedicaba Mi-chan, era obvio que se los merecía.Tenía una esbelta figura, el pelo negro como el azabache y ojos del color de la madera, cálidos y alegres. Había otros dos componentes que le resultaban desconocidos, uno que no dudaría de calificar de cabezón, acompañado de un cuerpo igualmente masivo y cabellos verdosos, de una textura un tanto extraña; y otro que era justo el opuesto, delgado, alto, de pelo nacarado y larga barba, con aspecto de ser el más anciano. Y el último... qué demonios hacía Herb allí?

"Hola, Ranma, volvemos a encontrarnos"

Ambos inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza, Ranma no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"Estimados amigos, aquí tenéis el motivo de esta precipitada, aunque no por ello menos placentera reunión. Vino a mí buscando información sobre la marca de Jusenkyo -las dos figuras masculinas desconocidas empezaron a silbar y a mirar a diferentes partes del entorno-. He creído conveniente convocaros para dar solución a su cuita. Su nombre es Ranma Saotome. La hermosa dama es Bei Ai Ning, una dragona de tierra; aquel individuo de cabellos nacarados es el miembro más anciano de nuestra estirpe, Li Q� Chuan, el dragón de aire, mientras que el que está a su lado es Ya-chan, un dragón de madera. Parece ser que ya te has codeado con anterioridad con Herb. Él es descendiente de un dragón de fuego."

"Ranma es tu nombreÉl y yo somos viejos conocidos. Al fin y al cabo, me robó una presa de mis mismas fauces..." refunfuñó la figura con la... ah, caja craneal desarrollada.

"Ah, no me había dado cuenta de que habías estado en Ryugenzawa!"

Ése era Yamatta no Orochi?

"Yo mismo he oído hablar de ti entre las amazonas..." comentó por último el tal Li Q� Chuan.

'Lo que me faltaba...'

"Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de buscarnos y consultarnos sobre una posible cura a... lo que los humanos llaman maldición. Este intrépido joven ha realizado un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí y he estimado que puesto que fuimos nosotros los que creamos tal singularidad, debíamos buscar una solución"

"Y para eso interrumpes nuestro letargo?" preguntó un Ya-chan con acento mosqueado.

"Bueno, tan sólo he adelantado nuestra reunión unos meses..."

"No tengo muy claro cuál es mi papel en esta historia. Al fin y al cabo, yo he subido al trono hace poco tiempo... Ni siguiera sé de lo que estáis hablando."

"Cierto, Herb, disculpa mi apresuramiento. Hablamos de una antigua batalla entre los aquí presentes y tu ancestro, que originaron Jusenkyo. He colegido y, creo no errar, que puesto que entraron en juego los poderes de los cinco elementos para crear aquel paraje mágicoéstos serían también necesarios para hallar un desenlace a la historia. Además, siempre podemos contar con Ranma para unirse a nuestra partida. Como dicen los humanos, cuantos más seamos, más reiremos"

"Deberíamos ayudarlo, tal cual? Al fin y al cabo, este chico ha interrumpido mi sueño en dos ocasiones."

"Oh, no seas tan gruñón, Ya-chan" exclamó Bei.

"Qué tal si hacemos algún tipo de apuesta? Si él gana, lo ayudaremos; si pierde... no sé, pensad vosotros algo"

"Vamos a hacer apuestas con el dominó?" preguntó Bei, ligeramente indignada.

"Estooooo... y no sería más fácil echar una partida al Trivial-los interrumpió Ranma-. Así podríamos jugar todos y en una sola partida acabar con la historia..."

"Qué es el Trivial?" preguntó Herb.

"Ah, es un juego moderno en que te hacen preguntas sobre varios temas, no sé, geografía, literatura, ciencias... -el tono de voz se hacía cada vez menos entusiasta- ...historia... cultura..." 'Seré idiota! Para qué habré abierto la boca? Si las únicas que se me dan bien son las de deportes... no podría ganar nunca!'

"Ummm, suena interesante, pero no es que por aquí haya un Toys'r'us -manifestó Li con un deje de ironía-. Si Mi-chan no viviera en estos sitios tan alejados de la civilización... Pero podríamos dejar ese... Trivial, para la próxima reunión dentro de otros cincuenta años y hacer una prueba. Tres mil años jugando a lo mismo aburren a cualquiera."

"Volvemos a la tradición, pues?"

"Siendo seis, tendríamos que hacer varias rondas de Mahjong y se alargaría hasta la eternidad..."

"Bueno, creo que tengo en algún lugar una reserva de yôushujiu..."

"Ni hablar. No me apetece lidiar con dragones resacosos -aclaró Bei, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Por qué no hacemos lo siguiente? Que cada uno proponga un juego y se enfrente a Ranma. Si resultara victorioso tras enfrentarse a nosotros cinco, recibirá la cura para su maldición. Para que sea más equitativo, ninguno de nosotros podrá utilizar su poder, especialmente el de leer el pensamiento. Os parece bien?"

"Sí, es una buena idea" "Por mí, vale" "De acuerdo" "Ah, tan sólo alguien tan brillante como tú podía tener semejante idea, qué..."

"Deja de hacerme la pelota. Quién empieza?"

"Las damas primero, por supuesto" indicó Mi-chan, con una reverencia galante, abriendo paso para la única fémina en la compañía, que había vuelto los ojos hacia el cielo, exasperada.

"Te apetece jugar una partida de Mahjong conmigo, Ranma, aunque seamos tan sólo dos jugadores?" Le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento. Los demás componentes de la fiesta se esparcieron por la sala, observando a los jugadores.

"Sí, claro, como usted quiera."

"Oh, un chico tan majo como tú no tiene porqué tratarme de usted- se oyó un rugido lejano-. Decías, Mi-chan?"

"Nada, nada. Estaba... aclarándome la garganta"

"Conoces las reglas, verdad?" preguntó casualmente, mientras disponía las piezas y repartía las fichas iniciales.

"Eeeeeh, sí." Gracias a todos aquellos ancianos a los que había sonsacado leyendas varias, había aprendido a jugar bastante bien.

"Quieres lanzar tú los dados, a ver quién es el jugador del Este?" Se los puso en la mano, sonriendo afablemente.

"Vale" contestó, un tanto aturdido. Bei... resultaba una figura... extraña. Como casi todas las mujeres. Además, cuando sonreía... lo ponía un poco nervioso. No la clase de nervioso-me-va-a-dar-un-ataque-de-histeria, sino la clase me-voy-a-poner-rojo-como-un-tomate.

Lanzó los dados. Un siete, frente al 11 de Bei. La primera mano iría a su favor. Hicieron otro lanzamiento, para decidir dónde empezarían a coger fichas y comenzó el juego. Aunque empezó un poco nervioso, la dragona consiguió que se relajara, preguntándole detalles de su vida en Japón, su viaje por China y de las leyendas recogidas. Le recomendó que se acercara a Manchuria y consultara con las tribus nómadas que vivían en el entorno del Takla Maklan, su propio hogar, si pensaba continuar con aquella tarea.

"Estaría encantada de hacer de guía para ti. Ganes o pierdas, me gustaría que te acercaras allí algún día, con tu prometida, si es posible. Incluso en medio del desierto hay algunos rincones hermosos para visitar."

Estuvieron tomando té, mientras Bei desgranaba algunos de los episodios más desafortunados del cortejo de los dragones presentes (exceptuando Herb), incluyendo la creación de un oasis en medio del desierto en el que casi se ahogan unos exploradores, a un inmenso abanico movido por una corriente de aire independiente que le provocó un tremendo resfriado, para terminar con una orquídea, cuyo polen le produjo alergia. Eso sin contar las innumerables joyas o figuritas talladas en maderas preciosas.

Mientras tanto, le iba preguntando periódicamente si estaba seguro de que quería soltar tal o cual pieza, lo que le llevaba frecuentemente a corregir sus tiradas.

"Dime, Ranma, ha habido algún momento con tu prometida que recuerdes con especial cariño- inquirió, pensativa. Ranma se puso colorado, girando los pulgares, con la cabeza agachada-. No me refería a nada íntimo..."

Se puso aún más rojo, si ello era posible. Recordaba el viaje de vuelta de Ryugenzawa, con la mano de Akane en la suya...

"Acepta mis disculpas. No pretendía molestarte ni hacerte perder la concentración"

Ranma tragó saliva, ojeando sus fichas.

"Mahjong" dijo, descubriendo su mano.

"1 Kong de viento, Pong de sietes y de dragón de jade. No está mal, Ranma. Mi mano es mucho peor -dijo, mostrando sus fichas, 3 kong de números y una pareja-. Ha sido un placer jugar contigo". Diciendo ésto, se levantó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Es mi turno, Ranma" -indicó Herb, con un tono frío, aunque no tan estirado como en la primera ocasión en que se encontraron.

"Qué juego pensabas proponer?" inquirió Ranma, cauteloso. Herb conservaba la calma en una lucha a un nivel muy superior al suyo propio. Si conseguía despistarlo de alguna manera, podría adquirir cierta ventaja.

"Creo que una partida de poker estaría bien, a ver si le cojo el tranquillo. No sé por qué, pero Lime y Mint últimamente siempre insisten en jugar a eso, sobre todo cuando hay agua fría de por medio y tengo que tomar mi forma femenina..."

"Poker tal cual o poker con apuestas?" preguntó Ranma, con la mirada recelosa, los ojos entrecerrados. Ésta era la suya...

"Con apuestas. Por?" contestó Herb con curiosidad.

"Me juego el cuello a que querían liarte en una partida de strip poker..."

"QUÉEEEEEEEEE? Sucios bastardos! Cuando vuelva a casa los desollaré vivos, los colgaré de los pulgares de los pies, les sacaré los colmillos, les..."

"Por qué no los bañas en la fuente de la chica ahogada y que prueben una dosis de su propia medicina?"

"... -Herb se quedó mirándolo, con el índice extendido-. Creo que haré justo eso, se lo tienen bien merecido. Aunque conociéndolos, se pasarían todo el día tocándose los pechos..."

"Tienes unos súbditos de lo más raritos."

"No me digas, no me había dado cuenta -contestó el dragón, con cierto sarcasmo-. Reparte las cartas, anda."

Ganar a Herb al poker era pan comido. Con lo cabreado que estaba (y quién no lo estaría en su lugar?), hacer trampas era coser y cantar. Incluso jugaron al mejor de cinco manos. Vencedor indiscutible, Ranma.

'Chúpate esa, Rey del Juego!'

"Me alegro de que hayas ganado, aunque te hubiera ayudado igualmente. Al fin y al cabo, te debo una. Y la cura de la maldición también es interesante para mí"

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, levantándose para ceder su puesto al siguiente jugador.

"Quién es el siguiente?"

"Yo seré el siguiente -contestó Ya-chan, relamiéndose los labios-. Quiero proponer un pequeño cambio en las reglas. Si pierdes, tendrás que transformarte en chica y dejarás que te coma..."

"Ya-chan! Eso no es justo!" exclamó Bei.

"Si te lo comes, los demás no vamos a tener oportunidad de jugar contra él, que era el motivo de la reunión!" la apoyó Mi-chan.

"Jo... es que si no, el juego es muy aburrido... Y tengo hambre."

"Además, te conviene cuidar tu dieta, necesitas tomar más verdura. El equilibrio del bosque de Ryugenzawa depende de tu salud. No creo que te gustara ver desaparecer tu casa, verdad-le guiñó un ojo a Ranma-. Además, estoy segura de que este chico no se alimenta bien. No sabes la cantidad de comida basura que ingieren los adolescentes hoy en día?"

"Pues a mí me parece muy apetitoso en su forma de chica..."

Bei le hizo un gesto con las cejas, animando a Ranma a seguir esa idea.

"Qué va! Qué va! Me inflo de hamburguesas y patatas fritas, y ramen deshidratado, que lleva mogollón de conservantes y esas cosas. Estoy podrido por dentro."

"Venga, Ya-chan, luego te prepararé un plato bien rico de col china y algo de sopa."

Mi-chan se volvió hacia ella, el labio inferior temblando como el de un cachorrito a punto de llorar.

"Eso es favoritismo... Por qué a él, que sigue una dieta desequilibrada le vas a cocinar algo especial, y no a mí, que cuido todo lo que como?"

"No te preocupes, Mi-chan -le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza-. Voy a hacer verduras para todos, así no os tendréis que preocupar de una posible intoxicación etílica con el licor de cerezo"

"Seré bocazas..." murmuró entre dientes.

"Te he oído" exclamó áquella risueña, mientras se alejaba, momento que aprovechó Ya-chan para dirigirse a Ranma con una gran sonrisa.

"Diga lo que diga nuestra dama, si pierdes ya sabes lo que hay..."

"No perderé" 'Espero'

"Muy bien. Qué te parece un juego de ingenio-desenganchó una bolsa de tela del cinto, extrayendo de ella un buen número de bloques de madera prismáticos-. La idea es construir una torre con estos ladrillos y después extraer algunos de los bloques de la base para seguir añadiéndolos a la cima sin que la torre se caiga. Quieres empezar?"

Ranma empezó con la construcción, sin más dilación, utilizando cuantos bloques estuvieran a su disposición. No tenía una idea muy clara de cómo afrontar aquello, aunque conforme ascendía el 'edificio' en altura más evidente se hacía que colocar los ladrillos en las posiciones adecuadas era muy importante. Especialmente cuando le tocó extraer el primero de la base sin mandarlo todo al carajo. Entonces hubo de detenerse y pensar detenidamente cada movimiento. Mientras meditaba la siguiente jugada, observaba intranquilo a su oponente, que lucía una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. En fin, no es que le apeteciera especialmente acabar como pienso para dragones. Qué pena no tener a mano el cuerno de mangosta! Eso y la técnica secreta de la familia Saotome le asegurarían al menos unos días más de vida. Cualquiera sabe cómo se toman los dragones el tema de la venganza y, peor aún, las deudas. Tragó saliva. Definitivamente, la próxima vez que saliera de viaje, se aseguraría de escamoteárselo a Akane como fuera. O a Shinnosuke, no tenía claro quién se había quedado con el cuerno...

'Cómo me puedo dedicar a pensar en tonterías cuando me estoy jugando el pellejo en un estúpido juego de críos?'

Movió finalmente uno de los bloques en un piso intermedio. La torre tembló ligeramente, pero se mantuvo en pie. Ranma respiró tranquilamente unos segundos, aunque por poco tiempo, puesto que Ya-chan había colocado una nueva pieza en la cima.

Mi-chan, mientras tanto, miraba el juego con gran atención. Había algo que no le cuadraba...

"Li -le susurró al dragón de aire, cuántas piezas suele tener un juego como éste?"

"Depende de la versión que uno emplee -contestó áquel, en el mismo tono-. Pero reconozco este set de ladrillos, he jugado alguna vez con él y tiene 64"

"Tú dirías que sigue teniendo 64 piezas?"

"Qué insinúas?"

"Que aquí nuestro compadre quiere asegurarse la presencia de un plato fuerte en el menú"

"Bueno, es cuestión de examinar las piezas, no crees? No quiero perder mi oportunidad de jugar por su glotonería"

Li abandonó ceremoniosamente el sillón que presidía la estancia para acercarse a la mesa de juego, seguido de Mi-chan.

"Ya-chan, amigo mío -comenzó, pasándole un brazo en torno a los hombros- te importa que le eche un vistazo a los ladrillos? Mera curiosidad."

El dragón de madera se puso rígido momentáneamente, pero no podía negarse. Li tocó ligeramente algunas de las piezas, tensando los labios en una delgada línea al cabo de unos segundos.

"Rompe el hechizo, Ya-chan" dijo el dragón de aire, mirándolo seriamente.

El dragón no tuvo más remedio sino ejecutar la orden de Li, con lo que desaparecieron varios bloques de madera y provocó la inmediata caída de la torre.

"Eeeh, estaba haciendo trampas!" exclamó un indignado Ranma.

"Ya-chan, una de las reglas del torneo era la de no emplear nuestros poderes. Estás descalificado."

Ranma respiró aliviado, disfrutando del mero hecho de poder seguir respirando.

"Qué ocurre?" preguntó Bei, que venía de la cocina con unos cuencos humeantes.

"Ya-chan ha hecho trampa y ha sido expulsado del torneo!" canturreó Mi-chan.

"Ntsch-ntsch-ntsch. Estoy seriamente decepcionada, Ya-chan -dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. No esperaba esto de ti. Creo que merece un castigo adicional por emplear sus poderes contra un humano. Además, debería tener 100 puntos menos para cuando empiece nuestra ronda de Mahjong. Estáis de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Creo que es lo correcto" "Sí!" "Si tú lo dices..."

"Tú qué opinas, Ranma?"

"Me da igual, me conformo con conservar mi pellejo..."

"Ya-chan es un experto en madera. Quizá te convendría consultarle si la vas a necesitar para construir o hacer reparaciones. Estoy segura que estará encantado de proporcionarte lo que necesites..."

"Pues ahora que lo dices... -se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. 'Un suministro de madera para el gimnasio sería genial. Con la cantidad de muñecos de bambú que utiliza Akane y la de veces que se nos cae encima por una u otra razón...'. Chasqueó los dedos-. De acuerdo, abastecimiento de madera para mi familia... -pensó un momento- durante toda mi vida" 'Por pedir, que no quede...'

"Eso es mucho tiempo..." se quejó Ya-chan.

"Bueno -dijo Li, reflexionando sobre la cuestión- quizá sea excesivo. Al fin y al cabo, los árboles no crecen en cuestión de días y cuidar los bosques es una tarea pesada. Que sea por cinco años. A comenzar cuando Ranma lo desee.."

"Vale- el aludido se frotó las manos, mientras el dragón de madera refunfuñaba entre dientes; una cosa menos de la que debía preocuparse-. Quién es el siguiente?"

"Yo mismo -respondió Mi-chan, tomando asiento-. Has jugado alguna vez a los chinos?"

Ante la negativa de Ranma, el lagarto gigante procedió a explicar las reglas del juego y repartir unas monedas que les servirían para apostar mientras tomaban algo de sopa.

"Cómo sé que no vas a hacer trampas?" preguntó Ranma, un poco suspicaz a estas alturas.

"Me ofendes, Ranma. Después de acogerte como invitado y reunir a mis compañeros para ayudarte con la marca de Jusenkyo, aún me tratas así-se llevó una mano a la frente, en un gesto afectado-. Estoy muy herido por tu desconfianza. Además, qué ganaría con hacer trampas?"

Ranma se cruzó de brazos, seriamente picado.

"No estarías pensando en echarme agua fría por encima o algo similar y hacer que me bañara en la fuente, verdad?"

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Le negarías a un pobre anciano un pequeño placer?"

Ranma empezaba ya a sufrir un tic severo en la ceja, mientras los dedos se le crispaban con ganas de estrangular algo...

"Li, por favor, querrías supervisar la partida? Está claro que Mi-chan tampoco es de fiar. O mejor, lo haré yo misma." Para ser el decano del grupo, no es que el dragón de aire fuera un personaje mucho más serio que los demás. Hombres!

Para acortar la historia, Ranma volvió a ganar, después de una larga y pesada partida.

Sólo quedaba un dragón por vencer. Ranma empezó a hacer estiramientos, para relajar el cuello y la espalda. No estaba acostumbrado a esa inactividad. No desde que dejara secundaria, al menos.

"Yo soy el último jugador, Ranma. Yo también deseo poner una condición en caso de que pierdas. Tal y como están las cosas, todo te resulta favorable aunque seas derrotado, lo cual no es justo."

"Cual es esa condición?" Por alguna razón, aquello empezaba a sonarle mal.

"Si pierdes, volverás conmigo a la aldea de las Niujiezu y te casarás con Shampoo. Una vez hecho esto, conseguirás la cura para la maldición."

"No sé si me conviene el trato..."

"Creo que no podría ofrecerte uno mejor. Al fin y al cabo, la maldición de Shampoo es indirectamente culpa tuya."

"La decisión de entrenarse en Jusenkyo fue suya y de Cologne, no mía. Y yo no la empujé una segunda vez en los manantiales para acabar mezclando las maldiciones"

"Aún así, eres conocedor de las leyes de su pueblo. Al haberla vencido, debiste casarte con ella. Además, ella te ama genuinamente, independientemente de la ley"

Ranma miró al suelo, respirando profundamente.

"Lo siento por ella, pero no estoy interesado. Ha intentado demasiadas veces atentar contra mi vida o contra la de mi familia, sin contar las veces que puso en peligro la vida de Akane. No creo que pudiera convivir con un personaje así"

"Ademas, en ese caso, Shampoo es la que sale beneficiada en cualesquiera de las dos opciones, Li -añadió Bei-. Si Ranma gana, ella también obtendrá la cura para su maldición; y si él pierde, obtendría un marido y la cura. Es aún más injusto, puesto que ella no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por buscar una solución."

Li arqueó una ceja, ojeando tanto a Bei como a Ranma.

"Tienes razón. La cura de la maldición cancelará tu deuda con las Niujiezu. Empecemos, pues. Aunque no hay mucho donde elegir en esta posada olvidada de la mano de todos los dioses civilizados, excluyendo a tu protector –el aludido resopló-. Qué tal una partida de dardos?"

"Vale!" 'Esto es pan comido…' Ranma se frotó las manos, mientras Li hurgaba en un viejo arcón en busca de dos juegos de dardos. La diana estaba detrás, pero Mi-chan ya se encargaba de colocarla en su sitio.

"Alguna preferencia por el color de las armas?"

"Elija usted primero"

"Como gustes –indicó con un ademán de la cabeza, escogiendo unos dardos de madera, adornados de unas delicadas plumas color verde metálico, dejando un juego de color rojo y negro para él-. En cualquier caso, creo que si pierdes aún debes tener algún tipo de prueba... Me parece que la idea de Mi-chan no era tan mala, después de todo"

"Eeeeh, eso no vale!"

"Vamos, Ranma, será sólo un pequeño baño sin consecuencias, después de todo - indicó, con un acento casi inocente-. Qué emoción tiene el juego, si no?"

Ranma ojeó a los tres dragones con aire desconfiado, especialmente a Ya-chan, que no parecía haber descartado totalmente lo de hincarle el diente. Solo faltaba Happosai para que aquello fuera un congreso internacional de pervertidos… Miró también a Bei, que parecía compartir su exasperación. Después de todo… no era tan sorprendente que les diera calabazas. Bei sonrió, intentando esconder su diversión bajo una mano. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con intensidad al sonreír, recorriendo varios matices, desde el ocre de los suelos desérticos al marrón oscuro de los suelos de bosque, húmedos tras la lluvia.

"Comprendes ahora por qué los rechacé a todos- contestó Bei Ai Ning, a la pregunta no formulada, acercándose a él-. No me sorprende que nuestra especie esté en extinción. Dime, Ranma, no hay entre los humanos alguien que sea mínimamente aceptable? No tienes un hermano mayor? No quisiera competir con tu prometida por tus favores... -Ranma enrojeció, alejándose de ella en lo que esperaba fuera un movimiento disimulado. Los dragones, mientras tanto, no tenían grandes problemas en mostrar su enfado hacia él, rugiendo, a excepción de Herb que examinaba la situación con indiferencia-. No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba -su risa era musical y la sonrisa transformaba sus delicadas facciones, dándoles un aire de vitalidad y cordialidad que realzaba su parecido… con Akane-. Buena suerte"

"Al mejor de tres rondas?"-sugirió Li.

"De acuerdo".

Empezaron a una distancia estándar de 10 pasos, para alargarla a 15 tras el primer empate y a 20 tras el segundo.

Aquello empezaba a resultar un tanto enervante, pensaba Ranma, girando el cuello para liberar tensión. Si seguían retrasando su posición un poco más, llegaría un momento en que ni siquiera vería la diana… y no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en la primera ponencia de aquella convención de dragones licenciosos. Qué hacer? Miró al suelo, golpeándolo ligeramente, impaciente. Bei se levantó de la mesa que compartía con Mi-chan, abanicándose con un chal y dirigiéndose al balcón; una vez allí, abrió la ventana, dejando el chal sobre un taburete cercano.

'Tengo una idea… sólo espero que no me explote en las narices.'

"Li –se dirigió hacia el dragón de aire- qué le parece si hacemos la partida más interesante?"

"Cómo? Retrocediendo diez pasos en lugar de los cinco de costumbre?"

"No, pensaba en algo más… digno de nosotros y de lo que está en juego… Qué tal si nos vendamos los ojos?"

"Es una propuesta muy atrevida… Crees que estarás a la altura?"

"Por supuesto. O no lo habría mencionado en primer lugar…"

"Como quieras. Bei, nos harías el honor de vendarnos los ojos? Yo escogeré el pañuelo de Ranma y que él escoja el mío…" La dragona podía ser todo lo adorable que quisiera, pero no podía evitar mostrar cierta debilidad por los humanos… Y aunque nunca hiciera trampas en sus torneos, nunca se puede excluir la tentación… Las 'causas nobles' podían forzar su mano a intentar favorecer a su adversario.

Bei asintió, buscando con ayuda de Ranma un chal que fuera lo suficientemente opaco como para servir a su propósito. Tras unos minutos, se acercó a Li, colocando sobre sus ojos un largo y grueso pañuelo de seda azul oscuro, dirigiéndose después hacia el joven, vendando sus ojos con un paño de lino negro. Con ayuda de Herb, situó a los contendientes frente a la diana, a diez pasos de distancia de nuevo.

Tres blancos.

Por los vítores de Ya-chan, Ranma comprendió que Li había hecho diana. 'Por qué no me estaría calladito?' Tomando aire, disparó los tres dardos en sucesión, sin apenas dilación entre un blanco y otro. Tres blancos de nuevo.

Ambos se bajaron la venda para comprobar el resultado. Sin mediar palabra, retrocedieron cinco pasos, repitiéndose una vez más el empate, si bien los dardos empezaban a alejarse del centro de la diana.

Volviendo a la antigua posición, a 20 pasos de distancia, Li recolocó su venda, procediendo con su jugada. Ranma palideció ante el primer blanco, en pleno centro, para luego empezar a respirar cuando los dos proyectiles restantes se fueron hacia círculos más externos.

Respirando hondo, se puso de nuevo el pañuelo, murmurando mentalmente una plegaria antes de lanzar el primer dardo. Por el grito de desmayo de Bei, intuyó que se le había ido a la periferia… Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba. Algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a empapar el paño. El segundo disparo se ensartó en el centro. Mi-chan lo aclamaba, dando ánimos a grandes voces. Pelota…

Intentó recordar por qué estaba allí, jugándose la dignidad a los dardos con un dragón. Akane, la cura de la maldición… estaban al alcance de su mano. Tan solo tenía que dejar partir la última saeta. Dejando de lado todos los recuerdos, luchó para conseguir el vacío en su interior, convertir el dardo en una parte de sí mismo.

El trozo de madera, hierro y plumas que albergaba su destino en la punta metálica partió de su mano a gran velocidad.

THUNK!

Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento unos segundos, para luego romper en aplausos. Ranma se arrancó la venda. Había taladrado el dardo de Li que aún estaba en el centro de la diana… Respirando finalmente con tranquilidad, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una silla, agotado.

"Bueno -sonrió Bei, beatífica- qué tal si nos ocupamos de la cura por fin? Alguna idea sobre como combinar nuestros poderes?"

"Qué tal un baño?" apuntó Ya-chan.

"No es mala idea. Podemos usar tu fuente, verdad, Mi-chan? A estas horas se agradece un buen baño de agua, caliente a ser posible. No tengo inconveniente en que sea uno de burbujas"

"Si añadimos un barro medicinal y unas virutas de madera perfumada, estará todo listo para solucionar el problema de nuestro invitado"

"Entonces, vamos all�-sugirió Mi-chan, con un ademán de la mano-. El último friega los platos!"

Salieron todos disparados, menos Ranma que estaba aún tirado en la silla.

"Eh, no es justo!" exclamó indignado, corriendo detrás de los dragones, que iban desprendiéndose de su ropa por el camino, a excepción de Bei, claro est�, que esperó hasta llegar al borde de la piscina para quitarse con estudiada elegancia sus ropajes, mientras era observada con gran expectación por tres de los cinco componentes masculinos del conjunto. Los dos restantes ya lidiaban temporalmente con una forma femenina propia como para dedicarse a espiar a una chica, por muy dragona que fuera. Además, gracias a esa indiferencia pudieron reírse a gusto de los decepcionados dragones, cuando Bei dejó caer la última pieza de su kimono para revelar un bonito bañador.

El agua bendita, calentada gracias a Herb, con una ligera proporción de barro, aromatizada con sándalo y con una corriente de aire que creaba burbujas estaba lista.

"Puedes hacer los honores cuando quieras, Ranma" invitó Mi-chan.

Bueno, esta era su oportunidad. La ocasión de volver a casa, a Akane e incluso a su propia familia, como un hombre completo. No más tropezones con... los pechos a la hora de dar un puñetazo. Ni cambios hormonales o de humor raros e inexplicables. No más tomarle el pelo a Ryoga. O aprovecharse de cualquier otro chico para conseguir comida... Pero sobre todo, no más Happosai!

Saltó al estanque, sumergiéndose por completo, para relajarse poco después y flotar hasta la superficie, abriendo los ojos y mirando a los artífices de la cura.

"Cómo sé que ha funcionado?"

"Sal de la fuente y te procuraremos un poco de agua fría"

Hizo tal y como le indicó Li, dejando que Mi-chan le lanzara un cubo de agua helada... Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque pronto empezó a sonreír como un maníaco. No había ningún cambio!

'Vuelvo a casa, Akane'

Se lanzó de nuevo al estanque, para eliminar el frío de sus cansados huesos. El agua también ayudaría a disimular algún exceso de humedad en la zona de los ojos.

Herb se incorporó al baño inmediatamente después, siendo acompañado por el resto, intercambiando impresiones sobre diversos balnearios en diferentes lugares del planeta, con sus correspondientes tratamientos y masajistas...

-

"En fin, fue un baño muy agradable. Montaron una batalla acuática y casi provocan una inundación valle abajo, pero por lo demás, fue entretenido. Espero que no crearan un Jusenkyo vietnamita."

"Ranma… - Akane estaba con la boca abierta, apenas cubierta por las puntas de los dedos- es una historia… preciosa… y muy divertida -rió alegremente. Mejor tener arrugas por reír que por fruncir el ceño, parecía ser su lema-. Si alguna vez... si alguna vez tienes hijos, estoy segura de que les encantará oírla…" Ahí estaba, el deseo camuflado de ser la portadora de semejante regalo.

Ranma la miró detenidamente. Ahí estaba también, el anhelo enmascarado de que fueran los hijos de ambos los que escucharan arrobados aquel cuento…

"Quizá se lo cuente a mis nietos. Suelen ser más indulgentes que los hijos…" contestó finalmente, sonriendo y bajando la cabeza.

"Les encantar�, en cualquier caso" afirmó Akane con contundencia.

"Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura de ello".

Los dos se quedaron largo rato mirándose a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-

Notas de la autora.

Lo siento por la introducción del Toys'r'us, pero hubiera sido un poco pesado buscar el equivalente chino, además de que hubiera sido difícil entender la broma. Llamar al mahjong dominó supone simplificar mucho, pero no era cuestión de repetir la palabra mil veces en un párrafo. Las reglas del mahjong se pueden encontrar fácilmente en la red. Por si acaso alguien piensa que Bei hace trampas, preguntándole a Ranma si está seguro de querer tirar tal o cual pieza, leyendo el pensamiento, no va por ahí la cosa. Un buen jugador de dominó (y el mahjong, aunque más complejo, es similar) sabe después de pocas tiradas qué piezas puede tener su contrincante.

El Reino Medio se refiere a China.

El yôushujiu está destilado a partir de los frutos del cerezo del Himalaya (Prunus cornuta). El licor sería similar al pacharán. Es una traducción un poco rara, pero es que los diccionarios chinos son un pelín extraños.

En realidad, las referencias a Ryugenzawa se deben a que es uno de mis libros favoritos. Debilidades que tiene una. 'Robin de los bosques' (la de Errol Flynn) también es mi favorita, incluídas aquellas calzas y pelucones ridículos.

Como he incluído algunas expresiones coloquiales raras, por si acaso, doy una 'traducción'. Ya sabéis que si alguien tiene problemas con el lenguaje o simplemente quiere comentar algo, mi correo está en mi perfil

quedarse torrado: quedarse dormido

planchar oreja: dormir

ecco tutto: eso es todo

patatal: cementerio

a toda cebolla: a toda velocidad

cubicar: pensar, sacar adelante un plan

lechugas: billetes

morrocotudo: que tiene mucho morro que tiene la cara de cemento armado

estirado: con aire de superioridad

coger el tranquillo: adquirir destreza

En diferentes versiones de romaji, se escribe Tarô o Tarou, para indicar una 'o' larga, pero sigue siendo el mismo Pantibonico, como lo llaman aquí en España en los cómics.

Huang He: Río Amarillo

Yuan Jiang: río Rojo

Chang Jiang: Yangtze

Lancang Jiang: Mekong

Rey de la Montaña de Agua: Mizu no yama kokuô o bien Mizunoyamaryuu (dragón de la montaña de agua)

en chino, Manzhi: lleno de sabiduría

Bei Ai Ning: Ai, afable, exhuberante, amistosa; Ning, paz, reposo, serenidad. Bei es el apellido, Ai Ning el nombre.

Li Q� Chuan: arroyo de aire que fluye

Manzhi, Li Q� Chuan y Bei Ai Ning los he conseguido a través de zhongwenpuntocom, en un subenlace sobre nombres chinos. No me acuerdo de dónde saqué Mizunoyamaryuu.

Shan: cordillera, en mandarín (creo)

El tratamiento -chan es cariñoso, y vale tanto para hombres como para mujeres, aunque el tratamiento habitual para los primeros suele ser -kun, pero no me gustaba cómo sonaban Mi-kun y Ya-kun.

B.S.O.

More than words, by Extreme.

Dream a little dream of me, by Ella Fitzgerald

After the fire, by Amy Grant

All out of love, by Air Supply

Still haven't found what I'm looking for, by U2

Wish you were here, by Pink Floyd

Y para el paseo por China, el encuentro con Mizunoyamaryuu y demás, la banda sonora de 'Hero', compuesta por Tan Dun. La de 'Casino' me parece excesiva.


	12. Ch9 Al tempo II Primera parte

CAPÍTULO 9. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. AL TEMPO (II).

Descargo: Los personajes de Ranma ½ corresponden a su autora y cualesquiera que ostenten los derechos de explotación, así como las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El resto de personajes y circunstancias es obra mía.

N.A. Este capítulo me ha salido un poco negro-deprimente, producto de mi moña otoño-invernal, probablemente, aunque siempre intento colar algo de humor. Si no fuera suficiente, siempre podéis revisar la nueva versión del capítulo 8, por si alguien no se ha animado a hacerlo. También es muy irregular en el estilo (me refiero a este capítulo), hay partes escritas en octubre y otras en enero, sobre todo porque toca temas muy diferentes. Quizá he abarcado demasiado y es posible que no todos los cabos estén bien atados, pero he intentado que resulte medianamente coherente. A veces puede parecer un poco redundante y como que se repiten las ideas, pero normalmente al hablar hacemos eso precisamente, tomar un argumento desde un punto de vista y volver sobre él varias veces añadiendo cosas nuevas. Creo que es lo más raro que he escrito hasta la fecha. Estáis avisados.

Lo he tenido que cortar en dos al final, por tercera vez. Este capítulo va en dos partes, de hecho el corte al final es muy brusco, pero es que leerse un tocho de más de 30000 palabras hubiera sido poco menos que una tarea titánica. A veces se me va la historia de las manos. Demasiadas vitaminas.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Emaltea, evy29, Lady Vega y Bianca, que me han estado dando el follón y ánimos (muchos, además) para sacar adelante este tocho. Lo siento por el retraso, sobre todo después de haber dicho que lo colgaría en san Valentín. Problemas de salud en la familia. Con todo, espero que valga la pena.

Por cierto, ya se lo he comentado a alguna gente por correo (aquellos de vosotros que me lo habéis dado o que tenéis perfil en ffnet): necesito un título para mi película. Mandadme alguna propuesta, por favor! Después de un año todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada. Como premio, si a alguien le interesa, le puedo mandar la banda sonora completa de UFM, formato comprimido.

* * *

Ranma fue el primero en romper el contacto, mirando al suelo, la sonrisa desaparecida. Desde que le había contado la historia a Álamo para que se durmiera de una vez en alguna ocasión en que lo dejaron de niñero, casi nunca recordaba esa parte de su vida como algo agradable o que mereciera la pena relatar. Antes bien, era casi un recuerdo amargo. Revisar sus notas sobre aquellas leyendas le traía recuerdos de todos los viajes, todos los senderos, todos los atardeceres, todas las fuentes... todos los sitios a donde hubiera querido llevar a la princesa de la leyenda... Evidentemente, la versión que le dio a Álamo estaba occidentalizada, con su correspondiente final de cuento, la parejita reunida, felices y comiendo perdices, algo que jamás entendería de los cuentos de hadas occidentales. Por qué elegir esos bichos tan esmirriados y llenos de plumas para celebrar un banquete? Si necesita uno más tiempo para pelarlos que para luchar contra los dragones...

Ambas culturas eran... tan diferentes, aunque algunos temas fueran universales. Al fin y al cabo, blancos o negros, altos o bajos, ateos o creyentes de cualquiera de las miles de religiones, todos tenemos las mismas necesidades básicas, no? Los mismos ideales, los mismos sueños. Especialmente cuando somos pequeños y aún somos capaces de tenerlos.

Y a él? Le quedaba alguno?

"Por qué tan serio, de repente?" preguntó Akane, curiosa, con algunas trazas de preocupación en la voz.

Levantó la cabeza, sonriendo algo forzadamente.

"No es nada... errr, no tienes hambre?"

"Oh, Ranma! Eres incorregible!" exclamó Akane, lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza que fue esquivado con facilidad. 'Cuenta con él para romper una atmósfera pseudorromántica.'

"Bueno, tengo que estar a la altura del título de bárbaro tragaldabas que tan cariñosamente me has otorgado..." contestó, riendo de buena gana.

"Creo que has superado con creces ese papel. Ya casi estás en la categoría de escudero..."

"Aaaah, muchas gracias, gentil dama- replicó, haciendo una exagerada reverencia-. Y qué tiene que hacer este humilde escudero para conseguir el título de caballero?"

"Ganarte las espuelas, quizás? Aún no tengo claro cómo... pero ya pensaré algo. En fin, si quieres pedir comida, adelante. Tu casa, tus reglas. Yo voy a ducharme."

"Alguna preferencia?" preguntó, cogiendo el interfono.

"Que haya algo de verdura en el menú, vale?" y dicho esto, desapareció en el cuarto de baño. El sonido del agua de la ducha empezó poco después.

Una vez solucionado el tema de la comida (otra necesidad básica universal), se vio en la disyuntiva de decidir qué hacer. Es lo malo de tener tiempo libre en las manos, que no sabes lo que hacer con él. Aunque aquí las opciones estaban un poco más marcadas, seguir la ruta por el lado oscuro iniciada después del 'cuento de hadas' o meditar sobre qué sentiría una gota de agua deslizándose por la piel de Akane. Suspiro. Mi-chan sí que sabía montárselo bien...

O no. Según se mire. Incluso para una persona tan poco perceptiva como Ranma no se le había escapado el matiz de deseo, de arrepentimiento y de melancolía en sus acuosos ojos al ver a Bei Ai Ning marcharse. Poco después empezaba el monzón en el sureste de Asia. 'Es así como lloran los dragones?', se había preguntado más de una vez.

Durante una semana, rememoró, el dragón hembra había permanecido en la posada, junto al resto de dragones y lo habían convencido para que se quedara y descansara, asistiendo al torneo de Mahjong para decidir quién sería el guardián del planeta (cualesquiera que fueran las responsabilidades que aquello conllevara) durante los próximos cincuenta años. Una vez completado, con Mi-chan como perdedor por enésima vez, paulatinamente cada uno había vuelto a su hogar, pendientes de sus respectivas obligaciones (o de sus perversiones, vete a saber), hasta que sólo quedaron Mi-chan, Bei y él mismo. Éstos últimos disfrutaron de varias conversaciones, compartiendo algunos de los episodios más importantes de su vida y alguno de los más íntimos con ella. Por alguna razón, se sentía cómodo en su presencia y parecía tener más claro que nunca lo que quería. Mi-chan interrumpía frecuentemente estas sesiones, en un estilo que le recordaba a Kuno: agobiante, presuntuoso, arrogante. La reacción de Bei no era muy diferente de la de Akane o la suya propia ante el 'trueno azul'. O bien lo ignoraba por completo o le aplicaba su versión de un vuelo gratuito en 'Aerolíneas Tendô', crear arenas movedizas bajo sus pies.

Aquella figura de hielo donde estaban los dos representados que Mi-chan había creado para ella como regalo había sufrido un destino particularmente cruel, en su opinión: la cabeza del macho había acabado en una taza de té, para enfriarlo. En aquel momento, igual que ahora, le había dado un escalofrío, recordando a las mantis hembras, comiéndose la cabeza de su consorte tras aparearse con ellos.

Y sin embargo… había también trazas de… algo indefinible en los ojos de Bei, cuando miraba a Mi-chan alejarse para lamer sus heridas. Qué era lo que quería aquella dragona? Qué es lo que quieren las mujeres en general?

Qué era lo que había aprendido en esos años practicando el salto de cama en cama? Que las mujeres eran sensibles a los cuentos tal como le había dicho a Akane, sí, pero tenían la habilidad de detectar cuando el cuento sobrepasaba los límites de verosimilitud. Y que las fanfarronerías no son una buena estrategia para llevártelas al catre. Un poco de humor blando, algún comentario sobre viajes que por alguna razón le hacían aparecer interesante a los ojos femeninos y algún meneo en la pista de baile si ellas lo sugerían y voilà, tenía pasaporte para su lecho. No tenía que fingir afecto, ni estudiar diálogos estúpidos y azucarados, ni inventar piropos imposibles. Simplemente, ser natural.

Ummmm, quizá la próxima vez que visitara a Mi-chan le sugeriría un cambio de táctica…

'Cualquiera diría que soy un experto… Ranma Saotome, catedrático de cortejo y artes varias' pensó, no sin cierta sorna.

Qué cojones sabía él de galanteo, si generalmente la persecución la realizaba el otro bando? Por lo general, él se limitaba a responder, no era el que se lanzaba a la acción.

'Aunque esta mañana he estado inspirado...', reflexionó, ligeramente sorprendido de sí mismo.

Lo que lo traía, y no por primera ni probablemente última vez, a la cuestión de qué iba a hacer con Akane.

Oh, si ella se dejara… maravillas, susurraba el lado sátiro. Pero la parte que no estaba dominada por sus hormonas la veía como una patata caliente y no tenía muy claro cómo manejarla.

Qué era lo que quería Akane? Qué quería entonces, al huir de casa, y qué quería ahora, después de encontrarse de esta forma tan… peculiar? Tarde o temprano (aunque mejor lo último) tendría que averiguarlo.

Y después, qué? Seguirían cada uno por su lado? O podrían… reconstruir lo que habían dejado atrás? Empezar desde cero, quizás?

Gruño, desesperado. Demasiadas preguntas para un estómago vacío. Deseó fervientemente que los del restaurante tailandés se dieran prisa. Se levantó pesadamente, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, apoyándose apenas en el marco, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, la vista fija en el suelo, la mirada perdida.

Podían verdaderamente rehacer aquella… extraña historia de amor-odio de la adolescencia? De alguna forma, lo dudaba. Sólo tenía que recordar el preludio al desayuno… Excepto por algún episodio, la lujuria parecía ser una emoción notablemente ausente en aquellos días. 'Cosas de tener 25 tacos' rumió para sí. Era más que obvio que los dos habían cambiado. Hasta qué punto, estaba aún por ver.

Akane... parecía más segura de sí misma, más cómoda con el contacto físico, al menos en cuanto a besar se refiere, aunque tampoco olvidaba cierto codazo bien dirigido de esa misma mañana. 'Marimacho...' pensó, divertido. Genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Sí, seguía siendo su violenta y prejuiciosa marimacho. Seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa cegadora, la misma risa alegre, la misma ingenuidad, idéntico interés por la mitología, los cuentos. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que seguía siendo supersticiosa.

Y sin embargo, también era diferente. Físicamente, no podía sino estar de acuerdo con su parte felina, de una linda gatita había pasado a convertirse en una espléndida pantera negra. Si el pelo corto le daba un aire a la vez infantil y sexy, la melena larga la hacía parecer poco menos que una diosa. Y curvas en los lugares precisos, incluso aunque siguiera teniendo un pecho normal tirando a pequeño. Al menos no se apoyaba en implantes ni sujetadores que lo dejan a uno con la sensación de que lo han estafado. Además, la ley de la gravedad no la afectaría tanto como a otras en cuanto pasaran unos años.

En cuanto a las artes marciales, qué podía decir? Era buena, maldita sea. Y el tal Kenji debía ser la hostia. Su respeto hacia aquel tipo se había centuplicado. Incluso aunque Akane tuviera un talento innato para las armas, había hecho falta alguien que lo encauzara correctamente. El resultado era espectacular, si bien probablemente él mismo conseguiría esos resultados en menos tiempo con el entrenamiento adecuado. Pero la conclusión seguía estando clara: técnica y tácticamente, Akane tenía la partida ganada espadas en mano. Un combate sin armas... hubiera sido harina de otro costal.

Pero... cuándo había aprendido Akane el 'ataque del dragón volador'? O el 'ataque de las castañas asadas de Tienshin'? Cómo... cuándo había aprendido todo aquello? Y después de la pelea... ni siquiera lo había culpado por lo del corte en el cuello... aunque en un principio lo tratara de seductor en serie. Incluso había desarrollado cierto sentido del ridículo y aprendido a no tomarse tan en serio a sí misma... a controlar su temperamento.

Qué había hecho en esos siete años... para dar lugar a esa nueva personalidad?

Cuánto había cambiado él mismo? Demasiado quiz�, y no siempre en un sentido positivo. Se veía más maduro, sí, pero también más cínico, reservado, duro, desconfiado, amargo... Más... desilusionado. Había perdido una parte demasiado importante de sí mismo después de aquella conversación con su madre. Sus sueños, entre otras cosas. Y qué hace una persona sin sueños, sin objetivos en su vida? Arrastrase, pasearse al borde de un precipicio, deseando a veces caerse y no emerger jamás.

Se había tirado toda su vida entrenando, dejando de lado una vida normal como crío para ser el mejor practicante de artes marciales. Ése era su gran sueño desde que era un enano. Desde ese punto de vista, se podía considerar satisfecho. Varios torneos mundiales a sus espaldas, vencedor en varias categorías de combate sin armas, cierta reputación en combates callejeros... Y sin embargo... le parecían tan vacíos todos esos premios. Después de cada pelea no había nadie para curarle las heridas, ni felicitarle con algo que no fuera un amistoso golpecito en el hombro, ni sonreírle. Tampoco había ningún martillo, para echarle un sermón por pasarse de largo en su victoria y abusar de su habilidad, bajarle los humos, en general. Tan sólo una medalla, un diploma, alguna cinta conmemorativa, victorias que sabían a derrota... Últimamente se preguntaba porqué seguía acudiendo a tales competiciones.

'Me hago demasiadas preguntas...' Desde cuándo había dejado de ser un ser relativamente feliz que vivía al día, sin apenas preocuparse del futuro, a calentarse la cabeza pensando en cada paso que daba?

Una vez adquirida la maldición, el primer (y único puesto) en cuanto a sueños estaba ocupado por la idea de librarse de aquella carga, maldiciendo en arameo a su padre por alejarlo de Jusenkyo, el lugar que pensaba albergaría la cura. Y sin embargo, éste lo había alejado de allí para meterlo en más líos en la aldea de las Niujiezu antes de arrastrarlo hasta el gimnasio Tendô e introducirlo a la idea de un compromiso, algo de lo que cualquier adolescente de 16 años con dos dedos de frente hubiera huído como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tenía él realmente dos dedos de frente en aquella época? La aparición de Akane, junto a una oferta de amistad y su sempiterna sonrisa parecían probar lo contrario. Aunque minutos después casi le destrozara el cráneo con la mesa, la generosa oferta retirada de forma impícita, el peor daño ya estaba hecho. Y pese a todo el dolor, físico y psicológico, que le causara después, se había agarrado a él con todas sus ganas, con desesperación, incluso.

Qué había en Akane que la hiciera tan... irresistible? Nah, eso era pasarse un poco. Deseable? Shampoo o incluso Kodachi con algunos sedantes lo eran aún más.

Entonces, qué era? Acaso tiene tanto poder una simple sonrisa?

'Bueno, mejor una sonrisa que una bofetada...' meditó, recordando a Toma.

Es tan súmamente estúpido que apenas un pequeño detalle pueda convertirse en el centro de tu vida. Todo el tiempo luchando por lo que tú crees importante, las artes marciales, y bingo! De pronto descubres que todo eso se convierte en un medio para conseguir un fin ulterior, uno verdaderamente importante. Y ni siquiera es que cambies radicalmente de metas, porque eso sería demasiado difícil de sobrellevar. Simplemente, las dos se superponen y giran la una en torno a la otra, como las estrellas gemelas. Círculos concéntricos.

Y qué ocurre en un sistema estelar doble cuando una de las estrellas se desequilibra? Describen órbitas excéntricas, colapsándose en una, salen despedidas cada una por un lado...?

Más que como un astro, se sentía como un cometa, atado por la gravedad a volver una y otra vez en torno a una estrella. Qué tiene que ofrecer un simple cometa, un núcleo de hielo, a una estrella, un horno nuclear, excepto una bonita estela antes de ser enviado de nuevo al gélido espacio exterior? Un defecto de masa y ni siquiera mereces ser un satélite. Por no hablar de un mero planeta…

'Demasiados reportajes en el Discovery Channel' caviló, a medio camino entre la melancolía y el sarcasmo. Irguiendo la cabeza, se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje desde su ventana, los lejanos ruidos de la calle, gente yendo al trabajo, de turismo, paseando simplemente... Qué preocupaciones tenían? Se comían el tarro igual que él, por causas similares u otras diferentes?

Sonriendo con un deje de nostalgia en los labios, recordó lo que siempre le decía Joao, sobre calentarse demasiado la cabeza.

"Si un problema tiene solución, por qué preocuparse? Y si no la tiene, por qué preocuparse?"

Si Brasil necesitara un slogan, ése sería perfecto. Algunas veces se contagiaba de ese espíritu y seguía adelante, la mente fija de nuevo en las artes marciales, nuevos amigos, nuevas causas... Otras veces...

"Ranma... -una mano diminuta en su brazo acompañando una voz rompió el momento - pareces... no sé, preocupado . Te pasa algo?"

* * *

Akane disfrutó de cada minuto de la ducha, incluso aunque se tratara de agua fría. Era bienvenida. No tanto en el hombro, pero en general resultaba relajante. 'E ideal para quemar exceso de energía', pensó, ojeando su entorno. El día anterior se había sorprendido de no ver productos de higiene femenina en el cuarto de baño, pero no le había dado mucha importancia. De día veía las cosas de otro color. No invitaba a nadie a quedarse allí? Había pensado que cada semana tendría una chica diferente, incluyendo esa estúpida de la maquilladora... Francamente, qué habría visto en ella? Pero no. No era así. No había la más mínima traza de anteriores... aventuras. La respuesta negativa era a la vez esperanzadora y desalentadora. Hablaba por un lado de falta de interés en tener compañía femenina, pero también hablaba de cautela, de mantener un espacio personal libre de la influencia de otras personas. De poner distancias, fronteras. Que estaba bien tener un lío una noche por ahí, pero volvía a casa a ducharse y seguir con su vida. Solo.

Francamente, no sabía qué alternativa era peor. Quizás la vida de un playboy no fuera tan glamourosa como una se la imagina leyendo novelas o revistas del corazón. De hecho, mirando su entorno, recordando el resto del apartamento, todo tenía un aspecto tan espartano. Sacudió la cabeza. Incluso sus ropas. Excluyendo el traje de la otra noche, vale, pero el resto... eran pantalones ligeros, deportivos, vaqueros raramente. Alguna camisa sin mangas o T-shirts. Dónde demonios estaba el glamour? Era tan sencillo que resultaba casi... odioso. Akane se sentía como si le hubieran robado algo. Dónde estaba el actor hollywoodense, lleno de encanto, sonrisa pícara, conversación inteligente, trato caballeresco y ropa de Armani? Eso sí que sería un playboy 'comme il faut'... Pero en fin, a George Clooney ya empiezan a notársele las patas de gallo, así que está descartado...

'Ah -suspiró- me toca aguantarme con Ranma... Qué terrible penitencia' sonrió para sí, enarcando una ceja, intentando evitar que le entrara champú en los ojos. 'Yo y mis prejuicios. La larga y denonada lucha de una mujer por acabar con ideas preconcebidas sobre el amor, los hombres y el mundo en general. En la sección de 'Libros de Autoayuda', en su librería de confianza. Ah, si algún día lo escribiera... podría hacerme rica...'

Por enésima vez, Ranma conseguía sorprenderla. Físicamente había cambiado, pero en cuanto a personalidad... algunas veces aún reconocía al mismo adolescente alegre, divertido, incluso aún con facilidad para sonrojarse. La manera de tomarse el pelo mutualmente la noche anterior, tras aquella panzada de llorar, era una prueba palpable de ello.

Y sin embargo... también había observado cambios, es aspectos que le costaba asociar con él. Tenía una mayor naturalidad para aceptar o denegar el contacto físico. Incluso en cuestión de lenguaje había mejorado mucho. 'Hay alguna escuela de playboys en Estados Unidos, donde les enseñen a camelarse al personal?' Pero algunas veces... algunas veces se le veía muy serio, un humor un tanto ácido, sarcástico... cínico, incluso.

Y la violencia... se abrazó los hombros, dejando caer el agua sobre la piel. La pelea de ayer era algo definitivamente poco característico. Qué podía haberlo llevado a actuar así? Podía... podía ser que lo de la boda le hubiera molestado tanto?

'No... imposible' sacudió la cabeza, aclarando la espuma del pelo e intentando deshacer algunos nudos. Debía habérsele soltado mientras dormía. O bien había sido cosa de Ranma, jugando con él. Sintió una ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo, llevando una sonrisa a sus labios. Había sido un despertar... interesante. Incluso si al principio, al notar aquellas manos rodeándola...

Se tensó momentáneamente, golpeada por un escalofrío, que la dejó temblorosa bajo el agua, la respiración escapándosele en pequeños golpes, mientras intentaba tragar saliva. Un sabor amargo se abrió paso hasta su boca y se la tapó, tratando de controlar la posibilidad de vomitar. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la ducha, una mano aún sobre los labios, la otra abrazándose.

Cerró los ojos, intentando reunir la calma suficiente para poder utilizar el 'alma de hielo' y mantener la serenidad. Respiró profundamente varias veces, hasta que pudo por fin controlar los latidos del corazón. Abrió los ojos, recorriendo la estancia.

'Estoy en un lugar seguro -respiración profunda-. No me va a pasar nada. Puedo contar conmigo. Puedo contar con Ranma... -aspiró aire- Ranma no permitiría que me pasara nada...'

Un ligero pinchazo en el hombro le recordó el asunto de las patadas, la pelea, en general. Recibió con alivio el cambio de trayectoria de sus pensamientos, pasando de lo puramente tétrico a algo meramente lúgubre.

Recuperó la línea de pensamiento que tenía antes de pasar al preludio del desayuno. Que aquella... escaramuza fuera resultado de su abandono. Qué le había dicho Ranma para justificar el por qué de sus acciones? Ah, sí. 'Por sus obras los conoceréis'. Se acarició el hombro, abriendo el agua caliente, sonriendo ante el contacto del agua tibia. Se puso de pie lentamente, dejándose caer sobre la pared, mientras el agua le golpeaba la cara.

Más de una vez había analizado ese mismo historial, la esperanza apuntando en una dirección, el pesimismo en la opuesta. Y por qué no, algo de egoísmo también había en esa balanza, que la hacía inclinarse del lado de que todo aquello no significaba nada. Una diminuta semilla de egoísmo, que la hacía desear tener en exclusividad al guerrero, al caballero andante a su exclusivo servicio. Incluso aunque a veces hubiera cedido su auxilio a sus propias competidoras, siempre con un ojo vigilante, nunca se sabe. E incluso a pesar de sus constantes protestas de que era capaz de defenderse ella solita. Contradicciones de la mujer moderna.

Qué es lo que dicen muchas revistas de esas para mujeres? se preguntaba, con un mohín despectivo. Que toda mujer en el fondo busca un hombre que la proteja. Muchas feministas argumentan, con razón en muchos casos, de qué deben ser protegidas, a estas alturas del milenio. Pero ella sí había necesitado ese amparo, primero de la horda de pervertidos de Furinkan, luego de muchos de los conocidos, amigos y/o enemigos de Ranma, o cualesquiera otros que por diversas razones se hubieran visto atraídos hacia Nerima. Y aunque algunas veces su ayuda había supuesto destrozar su auto-estima, otras veces... había sido bienvenida.

Ahora, después de tantos años, se sentía satisfecha de sí misma, y aunque era consciente de que aún tenía algunas debilidades y algunos puntos que la hacían sentirse insegura, podía vivir con ese nivel aceptable de inseguridad. Podía aceptar cualquier ayuda, viniera de quien viniera, sin que eso supusiera un golpe a su orgullo. Era tan solo un recordatorio y un estímulo para seguir mejorando, no un insulto.

Así que... no, lo que ella buscaba no era un caballero de brillante armadura.

'Creo que me quedaré con el brioso corcel!'. Sonrió para sí, abriendo los ojos. Éstos albergaban una sonrisa... un tanto pícara, mientras se liaba en una toalla, dejando otra para el pelo.

Aún así... soportaría tener al brioso corcel por un tiempo limitado, para verlo luego correr al galope hacia prados más verdes? El egoísmo no es un vicio que uno se quite de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera en siete años. Algunas semillas, por pequeñas que sean, originan plantas de gran tamaño, feraces y vigorosas, difíciles de eliminar. Por qué habría reaccionado, si no, de aquella manera hacía dos años al ver hecha realidad una de sus peores pesadillas? Alma de hielo o no, no se sentía muy capaz de dejarse llevar por unos momentos y luego dejarlo partir, incluso aunque la noche anterior hubiera contemplado momentáneamente esa posibilidad. No era tan buena deportista. Y no quería volver a recomponer un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Ni el mejor pegamento obra milagros.

No, por mucho que lo deseara, física y psíquicamente, no estaba dispuesta a jugar según qué partidas. Y tenía otras heridas que curar...

Esta vez no pudo controlarlo y acabó vomitando, echándose después agua fría en la cara, intentando aliviar la sensación de nausea. Algunas cosas... algunas cosas no se pueden dejar atrás fácilmente. Ni corazones rotos, ni primeros amores, ni...

Se forzó a abrir los ojos, fijando la vista en su ropa, empleando toda su energía, toda su concentración en terminar de secarse y vestirse, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Dejó el cuarto de baño, poniéndose la camisa por encima, como si de un escudo se tratara. Un escudo contra los malos recuerdos. Había demasiados de esos atormentando sus sueños, justo cuando estaba más indefensa. Al menos cuando estaba despierta podía ahuyentarlos. La simple visión de Ranma, apoyado en el marco de la ventana era suficiente para mandarlos a alguna esquina oscura y perdida de su memoria. El día había comenzado tan bien... con la historia de los viajes de Ranma por China y Vietnam. Ojalá siguiera así.

Se acercó a él, despacio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tenía una expresión tan... abatida? Apesadumbrada? Como si hubiera perdido algo...

"Ranma... -le puso una mano en el brazo, apretando ligeramente, para señalar su presencia, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- pareces... no sé, preocupado. Te pasa algo?"

* * *

'Te pasa algo?'

Su mente registró vagamente la pregunta, aún un poco desorientado. Los viajes interestelares tienden a causar ese efecto sobre la gente. Fijó su vista en ella. Estaba pálida, blanca como una sábana.

"Pareces un cadáver..." murmuró, con su tacto habitual.

'Será...?'. El puñetazo al estómago de Ranma fue como un reflejo.

"Auch! No tenías por qué ponerte así!" articuló Ranma, acariciándose la zona dolorida. Eso de que había aprendido a controlar su temperamento… quizá debería borrarlo del análisis.

"Olvídame, Saotome!" Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Y ella que se había preocupado por él...

"Vamos, Akane, no seas tan...". Se mordió la lengua a tiempo, antes de soltar el típico adjetivo.

'Si me llama kawaikunai...' pensó Akane, contrayendo los puños, los brazos rígidos.

"Vamos, Akane -respiró, ya sabes que a veces mi lengua corre más que mi cerebro. Es sólo que... estás muy pálida. Te encuentras bien? Puedo llamar a Yang en cualquier momento y pedirle que venga."

La chica acabó sonriendo a su pesar. No podía mantener mucho tiempo el mal humor.

"No, no hace falta. Creo... el desayuno no me ha sentado bien, pero no es nada serio. Espero que hayas pedido algo ligero..."

"Comida tailandesa"

Sus manos se crisparon involuntariamente. Apretó los labios, tratando de tragar saliva. La reacción no escapó a los ojos de Ranma.

"Akane, en serio, te pasa algo?"

"No -intentó sonreír, aunque quedó algo forzado-. No me gusta demasiado la comida tailandesa... No podría preparar algo más ligero en tu cocina? No creo que pudiera tomar nada"

"Si puedes cocinar algo a partir de agua y... salsa de soja, creo, adelante. No te recomiendo las telarañas del frigorífico". Cualquier cosa con tal de no tenerla cerca de la cocina. Era un edificio demasiado bonito y cómodo como para permitir que lo volara... Además, tampoco faltaba estrictamente a la verdad.

"No cocinas nunca?" preguntó, con cierta extrañeza.

"Casi nunca. O ceno fuera o pido comida a domicilio. Alguna vez he comprado alguna cosa, pero acabo tirándola echada a perder."

"Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer una vez que traigan la comida..." comentó, resignada.

"Puedo pedir otra cosa, si quieres..."

"No, no hace falta. Sobreviviré."

Se frotó los brazos con las manos, sentándose en el sillón con las piernas recogidas. Poco después cogió un cojín, apretándolo entre los brazos. Ranma la contemplaba con ansiedad creciente. Finalmente, no pudo más.

"Akane... voy a llamar al médico".

"No-saltó ésta, dejando caer el cojín-. Sólo tengo un poco de frío. No es nada, de verdad. No tienes un jersey o algo similar?"

La ojeó, algo picado. Era evidente que quería ocultar algo, pero qué?

"Creo que sí. Espera un momento, voy a mirar en el armario".

Al cabo de un par de minutos de búsqueda, apareció con una sudadera en las manos. Se la entregó, un poco dubitativo.

"No es una prenda muy… en fin, pero abriga bastante"

"No problem, no voy a hacer un pase de modelos" replicó, con media sonrisa, divertida, mientras se ponía la prenda por encima de la camisa. Cerró los ojos, acomodándose a la ropa, doblando los puños. Le sobraba casi un palmo de manga! Miró el diseño de la sudadera, primero curiosa, después inquisitiva.

"Vas a la universidad?"

"Mmmmmm, más o menos, he hecho algún curso, aunque no de forma muy regular. Con los horarios que tengo, las competiciones y demás, es casi imposible. Aunque tampoco tengo prisa por terminar."

"Qué estabas o estás haciendo?"

"Fisioterapia, con intensificación en quiropraxia"

Wow. Unas palabras que sonaban un tanto grandes en su boca. Una sorpresa más.

"En ese caso, puedo decir que tienes futuro como masajista…"

El timbre cortó la conversación. Cuando Ranma volvió con las bolsas de comida, Akane no se sentía con ánimos de continuarla. Se acarició el estómago con una mano, tapándose la boca y la nariz con la otra para evitar el asalto de aromas. Al verla reaccionar así, Ranma apartó las cajas hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa, de forma que la corriente de aire apartara los olores de ella. Puso aparte dos cajas, dejándoselas delante.

"Arroz y verduras. Esto es para ti, te sentará bien."

Akane siseó, arrugando la cara.

"No creo que pueda comer nada. Déjalo por ahí. O cómetelo tú mismo, seguro que te cabe en algún rincón"

"Ni hablar. Te vas a comer hasta el último grano de arroz, aunque te tenga que dar de comer"

"Sí, ya. Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas" contestó ésta, burlona.

"Tengo que recordarte cierto episodio, cuando todos los habitantes de tu casa estábamos enfermos menos tú y nos obligaste a tomar aquel brebaje espantoso, sin piedad alguna con unos pobres convalecientes? A comer."

Akane frunció los labios, fingiendo enfado de un modo un tanto infantil.

"Sí, papá"

Ranma se echó a reír, mientras abría el resto de cajas y se servía de unas y otras, mezclando diversos platos, mientras Akane picoteaba con pocas ganas en el arroz y las verduras salteadas.

"Si no te comes eso, no hay postre…" añadió el anfitrión, intentando picarla un poco.

Akane sonrió, acercándose el bol de arroz y añadiendo parte del contenido de la caja. Una vez que terminó, sostuvo el bol en el aire, mirándolo con detenimiento. Arroz y verduras. Algo tan sencillo, tan barato… y que hubiera tanta gente que no tuviera acceso a algo tan esencial. Su expresión se tornó melancólica.

El cambio no pasó desapercibido para Ranma, que la espiaba atentamente. Resopló. Había algo raro en ella.

"Te pasa algo?"

Akane levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por la interrupción.

"Eh? Ah, no, no. Estaba… recordando un viaje que hice hace unos años, a la India…"

"India? Qué hacías tú allí?". Le picaba la curiosidad.

"Aaaaaah, en realidad la historia empieza mucho antes…"

"Bueno, tenemos toda la tarde. Me gustaría saber qué has hecho en todos estos años…"

Así que ahora era su turno. Resopló, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tenía que empezar por el punto que menos le gustaba… Bajó la vista, jugueteando con los palillos.

"No creo que sea un relato tan apasionante como tus viajes por China…"

"Eso debería juzgarlo yo, no crees?"

La estaba dejando sin salida. Qué tenían de interesantes los primeros años, dedicada a lloriquear por las esquinas? En fin, ya que lo había pedido…

"Después… mmm, después…"

"Después de dejarme plantado?" completó la introducción, en un tono entre irónico y sarcástico.

Akane se sonrojó ligeramente, bajando la vista; dejó el bol y los palillos sobre la mesa, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, incómoda.

"Después de dejarte plantado, subí a mi habitación. Me encerré a cal y canto, temiendo que en algún momento fueras a buscarme y pedirme explicaciones…"

"Créeme que lo intenté – respondió, algo agrio-. Si no llega a ser por el estúpido de mi padre que me hizo cargar con mi madre y llevarla a casa, me habría plantado allí como fuera hasta obtener cualquier tipo de respuesta" 'Incluso una negativa', omitió.

"Me imaginé algo parecido, lo de llevar a tu madre a casa. Vi cómo se desmayaba, pero no quería pararme y arriesgarme a que alguien me preguntara nada. No estaba del todo en mis cabales –resopló- tenía demasiada adrenalina encima. Me pasé las dos horas siguientes haciendo flexiones para quemar energía y dar tiempo a que todo se despejara. Tenía preparada la mochila desde el día anterior. Después de pasarme todo el día oyéndote insultarme… fue lo único que se me ocurrió esa tarde. Hacer las maletas y largarme. Bueno, y pillar la primera y única borrachera de mi vida… -recordó, riendo-. Dios, qué malo está el sake!"

"Te emborrachaste?" Eso… le sonaba algo familiar.

"Sí, la víspera de la boda. Pillé una melopea… Cogí una botella de sake de la colección de mi padre, la calenté un poco y me la zampé entera, casi un litro, revisando mi diario y escribiendo observaciones en el borde de las páginas. No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de veces que escribí 'tonta' entre sorbo y sorbo –sacudió la cabeza-. Hace unos años quemé aquel diario. Tenía… demasiado de mí, demasiados buenos recuerdos…"

"Por qué quemar algo que te trae buenos recuerdos?" preguntó extrañado. 'Lo normal es justo al revés, no?'

"Porque me traía a la memoria una Akane que ya no existía, muchas cosas que tuve y no supe apreciar en su momento. Todo eso… era parte de un mundo perdido. Llegó un momento en que el lastre era demasiado pesado. Tenía que cortar las amarras en algún punto. Además… tenía demasiados recuerdos de ti allí. Aquello… me impedía progresar…"

"Hey, un momento. Me estás diciendo que yo te impedía progresar?"

"No, yo no he dicho eso. Lo que quería decir es que… ntsch, cuando lo releía, siempre me quedaba en los detalles menores, en los insultos, las peleas. Y seguían doliendo tanto como en el momento en que sucedieron. Lo único que sacaba de aquello eran llanteras. Una vez que me deshice de él, me quedé con el argumento principal de cada historia, como los resúmenes de las películas que uno lee en las revistas. Y de cada resumen podía sacar algunas enseñanzas y seguir adelante –se detuvo, dejando el bol y los palillos en la mesa, frotándose los brazos y las manos, espantando el frío-. No es fácil, dejarlo todo atrás. Mi casa, mi familia, mi ciudad, mis amigos, incluso a ti…"

"Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

"Ya te lo dije anoche. Tenía miedo…"

Ranma dejó su propio bol en la mesa, apoyando un codo en la misma y la cabeza sobre la mano, la mirada vuelta al suelo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, exhalándolo suavemente, para después elevar la cabeza y mirar a Akane. Había que evitar a toda costa hacer una escena similar a la del día anterior.

"Miedo de qué?"

"De… muchas cosas, es complejo de explicar –resopló, sumergiendo los dedos en el pelo-. No sé por qué he sacado el tema, se suponía que iba a hablar de mi viaje a la India…"

"No cambies de tema ahora, Akane. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo"

Su voz sonaba cortante y fría, con algunas trazas de… rencor?

"Está bien… -suspiró-. Tenía miedo de que aquello fuera solo un asunto de honor –lo detuvo con un gesto- no, no hace falta que digas nada. Ranma… el que me fuera no fue una decisión tomada en un momento, sino algo que había estado cociendo durante meses. La víspera de la boda… supongo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Después de dos años de pelearnos e insultarnos a cada minuto, la simple idea del compromiso me parecía cada vez más ridícula, así que la boda, ni te cuento –paró unos segundos, con una risa seca-. Parece mentira que tan sólo un año antes hubiera estado dispuesta a dar el salto. –lo miró a los ojos-. Puede que a ti no te pareciera importante decirlo con palabras, pero para mí sí lo era. Lo es. Aún ahora no sé exactamente lo que me pasó en el Monte Fénix. Pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba tan segura de que te había oído decir que me querías… incluso si a veces yo misma me cuestiono sobre ese punto. En cualquier caso, no sé, por unos días me sentí verdaderamente la reina del mundo, hubiera tragado con cualquier cosa que me hubieran echado, incluída la boda. Y entonces te presentas tú y niegas haber dicho nada semejante… Me sentí como si me hubieras clavado un puñal. Y luego cuando aparecieron los demás… Me molestó, pero quizá no tanto como pensé que pasaría en un principio. En realidad, después de haber hablado contigo, casi resultó un alivio… Una boda interrumpida, un novio inconsciente, todo anulado. Estaba hecha una mierda, pero al menos me había salvado de la quema.

Y después… todo continuó igual que antes, los insultos y las peleas de nuevo en el menú. Si antes tenía alguna ligera duda sobre qué significaba alguna palabra o una mirada perdida, después de la boda me parecían abismos insalvables. Cada vez que parecía que nos acercábamos en algo, el día blanco, san valentín, lo que fuera, inevitablemente me acordaba de lo de la boda y me hundía un poco más…"

"Bueno, tú también podías haber dicho algo, no? Por qué tenía que ser yo el que tomara la iniciativa?"

"Tenía un miedo horrible de que te rieras de mí una vez que te dijera algo de lo que sentía. Con tantas opciones como tenías, me parecía poco probable que estuviera siquiera en tu lista. Además, con el historial que teníamos, me hubieras tomado en serio? O habrías pensado que estaba bajo el efecto de alguna poción? No hubiera sido la primera vez." Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo atentamente, la cabeza algo inclinada.

"Me habrías tomado tú en serio? Cada vez que intentaba decir algo amable, lo único que se te pasaba por la cabeza era si tenía fiebre o algo similar" disparó áquel, con algo de veneno.

"No hubiera bromeado con algo así. Incluso aquella vez, si es que realmente sucedió, necesitó de una situación de vida o muerte para arrancarte esas palabras. Algo así no se dice tan fácilmente. O cuando querías vengarte de Nabiki, cuando se convirtió en tu prometida. Incluso si era falso, también te costó… para luego descubrir que me lo habías dicho a mí… -rió suavemente-. Por cierto, tienes una idea de la venganza un poco peculiar. No sé si ahora te resultará más fácil, visto tu éxito con las chicas. Pero volviendo al argumento principal, no, no me lo hubiera tomado a risa.

El día de antes de la boda… me hubiera conformado con que te hubieras estado calladito. Pero no, tenías que 'tomarme el pelo'… - aquello rezumaba sarcasmo, en todas sus sílabas-. No podía soportar la idea de casarme con alguien que no me quería. No era sólo una cuestión de ponerse un vestido, firmar un papel o llevar un anillo. No quería ser otra de esas chicas que se casan para mantener el honor de su familia, tienen un hijo y una vez satisfecho el pacto, se dedican a tener aventuras por ahí. Igual que no quería que mi marido tuviera concubinas. Conociendo a tu madre, seguro que hubiera tenido alguna en casa, más aún estando convencida de que no me querías.

Llámame tonta si quieres, pero quería… sólo esas palabras. No hacía falta que te pusieras de rodillas, ni anillos, ni flores. Esto está bien para las películas o para las novelas rosa, pero en la vida real queda… no sé, un poco cliché. Falso, incluso. Supongo que es el sueño de toda chica, a grandes rasgos. No que tu padre te eche encima la idea de un matrimonio concertado diez minutos antes de que aparezca el potencial novio…"

"Oye, que mi padre me avisó a mí con media hora de antelación y me arrastró inconsciente hasta tu casa…"

"Sí, le pega a tu padre también, esa actitud. No puedes imaginar el alivio que sentí cuando vi aparecer una chica. Todavía más después de entrenar contigo, después de lo que tenía que vivir cada día en la escuela. Aunque fueras mejor que yo, pensé que podrías ayudarme a mejorar… Cuando vi que eras un chico en realidad, era como ver realizadas mis peores pesadillas"

"Por qué?" No le estaban gustando nada los derroteros que iba tomando la discusión.

"Por qué? Te has parado a pensar alguna vez qué podía pasar si alguna vez alguien me ganaba? Adquirían un derecho sobre mí, a salir conmigo. Y hacer qué, en una cita, me pregunto? Desde compartir un helado a intentar meterme mano. O algo peor. Si no había podido vencerles, qué les impedía hacer conmigo lo que quisieran? Te crees que era violenta por naturaleza? Puede que en buena parte sí, nunca fui una especialista con las palabras como mi hermana Nabiki, pero otra parte venía del miedo… Te acuerdas que una vez me preguntaste por qué siempre estaba tan enfadada? Una parte se debía a todo lo que vivía en el instituto, otra parte era rabia hacia mí misma. Me hervía la sangre, el hecho de estar asustada y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo…"

Ranma estaba descubriendo una parte de Akane sobre la que nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente. Vale, toda aquella historia en torno al desafío de Kuno y la horda de pervertidos, esa idea de ganarte el derecho a una cita con alguien venciéndola en combate siempre le había parecido en primer lugar, estúpida, y en segundo lugar, poco honorable. Quizá en una sociedad como las Niujiezu donde dependen en buena parte de sus habilidades físicas para la supervivencia estuviera mínimamente justificada, pero en el Japón del siglo XX? Claro que Kuno probablemente no vivía en el mismo siglo que el resto de la humanidad.

Quizá nunca se había puesto a mirar todo aquello desde una perspectiva femenina. Un pequeño detalle pero con la densidad del plomo. Acaso no había conocido chicas en el gimnasio de Joao u otros que iban allí a aprender autodefensa? Además, solían ser bastante directas.

'Déjate de aspectos formales, de la belleza de los katas y pijos en vinagre. Quiero aprender a defenderme', eran las palabras habituales.

"Tu padre… no intentó ayudarte, entrenarte?"

"Mi padre? Cada vez que le insistía en que quería entrenar más me decía que sí, que sí, más tarde o quizá otro día. No parecía darle mucha importancia a lo que pudiera pasar en la escuela. Y una vez que llegaste tú, ya tenía el heredero que quería para el gimnasio. Por qué perder el tiempo entrenándome, cuando podía dedicarlo a jugar al shogi con tu padre? NI siquiera estsoy segura de que alguna vez me tomara en serio. El único entrenamiento que recibía era dedicarme a romper bloques de cemento y golpear muñecos de bambú. Ya sabemos lo bien que funcionaba aquello, verdad? Mucha fuerza, pero poca capacidad para utilizarla correctamente en la vida real."

"Pero aún así, Kuno era el más fuerte de aquel grupo y generalmente nunca se empleaba a fondo contigo…"

"Eso sólo lo supe cuando apareciste tú. Pero aún así, no perdía ocasión de colarse a mi espalda y cogerme y estrujarme. También a ti te lo hizo alguna vez, si no recuerdo mal. Y cuál era tu reacción? –sin comentarios-. Puede que le quedara algo de ese honor del que tanto hablaba y por eso no utilizaba toda su habilidad contra mí, pero por lo demás, era un pervertido. Le debo muchas pesadillas, durante aquel tiempo e incluso mucho después. He pasado la mayor parte de mi adolescencia como un conejo asustado. Puede que tuviera una imaginación un poco hiperactiva y eso no ayudaba mucho, pero aún así…"

Ranma podía entender todo aquello, hasta un cierto punto, pero definitivamente, no le gustaba nada el cariz que iba tomando la cosa. Tragando saliva sonoramente, intentó hacer una pregunta que le parecía importante.

"Bueno, pero… una vez que… bueno, estábamos prometidos…" No pudo terminar. 'Por favor, no me digas que tenías miedo de mí…'

"Una vez que estábamos prometidos? –Akane se echó a reír. Sonaba algo agrio-. Cuando ví a un chico desnudo en el cuarto de baño… salí espantada. Me intimidó mucho verte allí, una persona desconocida, desnuda, en mi propia casa… No pude evitar llamarte pervertido, aunque no hubiera sido culpa tuya al 100 el que yo entrara en el baño. Pero bueno, como los dos teníamos tan claro que no queríamos ni una marimacho ni un pervertido, empecé a sentirme algo más cómoda contigo. El hecho de enfrentarte a Kuno de manera directa, sin que tuviera que ver con aquel estúpido desafío ayudó bastante. Además, como dejaste claro desde el principio que no te sentías atraído por mí, tenía cierta medida de seguridad. Claro que luego cuando entraste de noche en mi habitación detrás de

chan, digamos que volví a ponerme alerta. Me diste un susto de muerte… - se acarició los brazos-. Claro que en realidad, en ese episodio Ryoga era el que se lleva la mayor parte de la culpa" añadió, con una sonrisa falsa, la mirada maliciosa.

Ranma intentaba procesar la información, aliviado u horrorizado convenientemente, según avanzaba el relato. Maldito

chan! Y maldito… Ryoga? La sorpresa le hizo partir en dos los palillos, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y empezó a notar el sudor frío que corría por su espalda. Akane también parecía haberse dado cuenta, cambiando aquella mueca de sonrisa por una mirada fulminante, mostrando los dientes, casi rugiendo.

'De esta no me salva nadie… He hecho testamento últimamente?'

Akane golpeó la mesa con la mano extendida. Ranma saltó, encogiéndose instintivamente, tragando saliva cuando la vio clavar las uñas en la mesa, arañando la superficie y llevándose el barniz y parte de la madera. Al llegar al borde, se limpió cuidadosamente las uñas, golpeando de nuevo la mesa, esta vez con el puño. Dioses, menos mal que Akane no había aprendido el Nekoken o lo haría tiritas para la tempura.

"Tienes suerte –continuó Akane, hablando entre dientes- de que descargara todo el cabreo sobre Ryoga y de que Hiro me echara un cable, porque si te hubiera tenido a mano en aquella época, aún sorberías la comida por una pajita."

'Hace calor aquí o es imaginación mía?' pensó Ranma, estirando el cuello de la camiseta, intentando airearse un poco.

"Cómo… cómo lo averigüaste?"

"Hace ya unos años… ah, sí, unos meses antes de aprender el 'ataque del dragón volador'. A partir de aquel momento tuve unos meses un tanto conflictivos… Me tropecé con

chan en Kyoto, con su típica bandana y lo recogí, contentísima, hacía años que no lo veía…

flashback

Akane dejó atrás el teatro, saludando a sus compañeros. Le quedaba un largo camino hasta la universidad y varias horas de clase por delante y ya estaba agotada.

'Hiro está más pesado que de costumbre… Por qué no podrá entender que no quiero que me presente a ningún chico?'

Se paró frente a un escaparate, arreglándose el pelo. Soltó la coleta, sacudiendo la cabeza para dejarlo suelto, arreglándoselo con la mano sobre un hombro. Le daba un aspecto de heroína trágica medieval, según el director, enamorada, dulce, melancólica.

Qué pensaría Ranma si la viera? Seguiría viendo una marimacho en ella?

Su mirada se ensombreció, agachando la cabeza. Se recogió el pelo en unos segundos y siguió su camino. Tenía que atravesar el centro comercial para coger el metro. Unos pasos después, se giró, al oír una conmoción. Una bolita negra iba dando saltos de un lado a otro, siendo perseguida por unos niños.

Una bolita negra…?

Al pasar a su lado, se llevó la mano a la boca.

chan! Era

chan! En un par de zancadas lo alcanzó, cogiéndolo de la bandana y acunándolo en sus brazos.

"P-chan! Hacía siglos que no te veía! Dónde has estado? Te he echado tanto de menos…" .

El susodicho cerdito la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, más aún cuando le dio un beso en la frente.

"… tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Pero ahora voy a tener que volver a casa, no te puedo llevar conmigo a la universidad. Ah, llegaré tarde a clase… Bueno, qué más da? Un día es un día! Me alegro tanto de verte…" exclamó, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, haciendo que casi se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas.

"Akane!"

"Uh?" Giró la cabeza, para ver a Akari Unryuu que se acercaba corriendo, las manos llenas de bolsas.

"Akane! Ah, gracias a Dios que has encontrado a Ryoga. Una vez que lo he visto transformarse, pensé que se perdería otra vez y no lo vería en varios meses. En su forma de cerdito es tan pequeño… Menos mal que lo has cogido tú. Algunas veces lo he tenido que rescatar de manos de algún chef. Y justo hoy que no he traído a Katsunishikii… Akane, te pasa algo? Estás temblando…"

'He encontrado a Ryoga? Transformarse? Forma… de cerdito…?'

Akane cogió a

chan de la bandana, poniéndoselo a la altura de los ojos. El pulso le temblaba.

"Ryoga? Tú eres Ryoga?"

El cerdito contemplaba con pánico creciente el nacimiento del volcán Akane.

"Akane… no lo sabías-continuó Akari, contemplándola, boquiabierta- Pensaba… pensaba que como erais amigos, tú también lo sabías. Bueno, Ranma fue el que me explicó la maldición en primer lugar…"

Ryoga empezó a sudar, como quien entra en un depósito de municiones con un mechero encendido. Ahí estaba el detonante.

"Que Ranma QUÉEEEEEE?"

La gente que pasaba por allí hizo un gran círculo, pensado que aquello era algún tipo de performance de un grupo de teatro callejero.

"Al poco de conocernos Ryoga y yo, Ranma parecía tan interesado en ayudarme que me mostró cómo cambiaba de forma mi pequeñín… Pensaba que tú también estabas al corriente."

'Los mataré. Los cortaré a cachitos y se los daré de comer a los tiburones. A Ryoga primero, pero mataré a Ranma, cueste lo que cueste…'

Akane cogió al cerdo, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos y luego mostrándoselo a Akari.

"Este cerdito era mi mascota, que yo llamaba

chan, al que contaba todos mis secretos y al que dejaba que durmiera en mi cama. Creo que alguna vez también me ha visto cambiarme de ropa…"

Akari palideció, para luego mirar a Ryoga.

"Es eso verdad?"

El hocico de

chan temblaba, una lágrima en el extremo del ojo.

Akari dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a uno de los espectadores y quitándole el vaso de papel. Tenía un poco de té aún caliente. Sin muchos miramientos, se lo echó por encima a

chan, devolviéndolo a su forma (desnuda) humana. La gente aplaudió ante el número de prestidigitación. Era extraordinario, sin duda.

"Cómo has podido, Ryoga Hibiki? –exclamó, enfurecida, arrojándole una bolsa para que se tapara-. Yo creía que tenías honor. Eres… eres…"

" Un Bastardo? Cretino? Pervertido? Capullo? Cabrón?" propuso Akane, frotándose las manos, lista para sacar su martillo de confianza.

"Todo eso y mucho más- gritó Akari, arrojando el resto de las bolsas al suelo-. De ahora en adelante, no quiero saber nada más de ti, Hibiki! Puedes decir adiós a nuestro compromiso!"

"Me cedes el honor del primer golpe de gracia?" preguntó Akane, con una sonrisa edulcorada.

"Adelante. Procura dejar un poco para mí también!"

Ryoga no reaccionó, ni siquiera intentó defenderse. El peor golpe no había sido físico, sino las palabras de Akari…

Media hora y un martillo desgastado después, Akare resollaba por el esfuerzo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Akari se debatía entre llorar y animar a Akane. Algunas personas entre el público habían ido dejando algunas monedas en el suelo, aunque se habían reducido considerablemente al empezar la parte violenta del espectáculo. Finalmente, las dos chicas se abrazaron, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y echándose a llorar. Con el tercer actor inconsciente o fingiendo inconsciencia de una forma muy realista, la concurrencia abandonó el escenario improvisado, dando la obra por terminada y comentando la calidad de la interpretación... y el físico del chico.

Un buen rato después, las chicas se calmaron, arreglándose el pelo, la ropa, intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad. Arrastraron a Ryoga, liado en un jersey de una forma un tanto precaria hasta un café, dejándolo tirado a los pies de la mesa. Las monedas quedaron olvidadas sobre el suelo, a disposición de cualquiera. Algunos actores son así de desprendidos.

"Quieren algo, señoritas?" – preguntó un camarero, nada más sentarse.

"Té para las dos"

"Y para el caballero?"

"Agua. Bien fría" indicó Akane, aún encendida.

Si el camarero se sorprendió por la petición, no lo mostró. Unos minutos después, volvía con el pedido y la cuenta, dejándolas a su aire. Akane vertió el botellín de agua sobre la cabeza de Ryoga, obteniendo a cambio un cerdito desorientado y tambaleante, incapaz de tenerse sobre sus cuatro patas.

Akane lo cogió de la bandana, colocándolo encima de la mesa. Lo miró durante varios minutos. La… furia era tal que no podía pronunciar palabra.

"Ryoga… lo que has hecho… no tiene nombre… Cuando nos hayamos tomado el té, iremos a un sitio apartado, te echaremos agua caliente y me explicarás palabra por palabra TODO lo que tenga que ver con tu maldición. Y el papel de Ranma en todo esto. Y si tengo la más mínima noción de que me ocultas algo, haré tiras de bacon contigo. Entendido?"

Un cerdito tembloroso asintió con energía.

"…nunca pensé que diría esto… me apetece preparar paté de hígado de cerdo…" comentó Akari, distante, como perdida en sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes, incluso un cerdito tan pequeño puede dar mucho de sí. Se pueden sacar unos filetes y hacerlos a la plancha, con salsa teriyaki deben estar deliciosos."

"O costillas asadas"

"O manitas de cerdo en salsa"

"Qué tal oreja asada…?"

Ryoga tuvo el buen sentido de desmayarse. Cuando volvió al mundo animado, se encontraba en el banco de un parque.

"Vístete, por favor" indicó Akane, señalando un montón de ropa situado en uno de los extremos del banco.

Ryoga procedió a ponerse la ropa, siseando y gimiendo ligeramente, al tener que mover los brazos para ponerse la camisa. Cómo podía Ranma aguantar aquellas palizas a base de mazazos? El entrenamiento para el 'punto de presión desmenuzante' casi resultaba una caricia…

"Estoy listo". Si para una ejecución o para hablar, no lo tenía claro.

"Puedes empezar por el principio."

Relató brevemente la persecución de Ranma por China, cómo adquirió la maldición y cómo, tras averiguar la dirección de Ranma a través del guía, lo había seguido de vuelta hasta Nerima, hasta el encuentro de aquella fatídica noche... juramento sobre el código del guerrero incluído.

Akane miró al suelo. Todo ese tiempo, considerando a Ranma un pervertido… cuando en realidad había intentado defenderla.

'Joder! – pensó, tapándose la cara con las manos, si de vergüenza u otro sentimiento, no lo tenía claro-. Quién va a defenderme de mí misma? Por qué siempre tengo que ser mi peor enemigo?'

"Por qué hiciste aquello? No pensaste ni una sola vez en cómo me sentiría yo si alguna vez me enteraba? O si Ranma me hubiera dicho la verdad… tenía todo el derecho del mundo, después de ver cómo pervertías su promesa de guardar tu secreto… Yo… yo te consideraba un amigo…"

Un buen amigo, además. La había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones, incluso atacando a Ranma por meterse con ella… aprovechando las confidencias que le hacía a

chan para lanzar nuevos ataques…

"POR QUÉ? Dime!" Podía sentir cómo perdía la calma de nuevo, lista para empuñar de nuevo su martillo.

"Porque yo… yo te quería…" murmuró, apenas audible.

Akari palideció. Akane se quedó helada momentáneamente, para después pasar al estado de erupción volcánica.

Lo abofeteó.

"Cómo… cómo te atreves? No… no puedo creer que consideraras de veras que me querías, para aprovecharte del cariño que sentía por lo que yo creía que era un animalito indefenso y meterte en mi cama."

Ryoga agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Akane miraba a lo lejos, Akari se debatía entre mirar a uno y a otro. El silencio se prolongó durante largo rato.

"No… de verdad, no entiendo… cómo pudiste hacer aquello… No creo haber hecho nada para darte idea de que… estuviera interesada en ti, siempre te traté como un amigo. Cómo… cómo puedes abusar de la confianza de alguien así- había una frase pendiente en la mente de Akane. 'Saotome, te arrebataré tu felicidad'-. O lo hacías sólo para incordiar a Ranma?"

"No! Yo… después de volver a China, persiguiendo a Ranma y a su padre, después de pasar la mayor parte de mi vida más sólo que la una, sin siquiera poder ver a mi familia, llegué a tu casa para acabar nuestro duelo… No había reparado apenas en ti, solo para asociarte con Ranma como una aliada potencial. Y de pronto, cuando algún cacharro me golpeó la cabeza, perdí el equilibrio y caí bajo la lluvia. Me perdí por tu casa al intentar salir de la propiedad… y acabé en tu habitación. Y después de salvarme de Ranma al salir del furo, me diste un beso en el hocico… Yo…. Nadie me había tratado con tanta… amabilidad nunca antes. No pude evitar…"

Akari palideció aún más, si aquello era posible.

"Cuando estuvimos en tu casa, de visita, aquella vez…" dijo finalmente.

Ryoga enrojeció, para luego ponerse blanco como el yeso, al observar a una Akane de nuevo en ebullición.

"Estuviste… jugando con nosotras dos?"

El derechazo casi le rompió la mandíbula. Sorprendentemente, la bofetada de Akari, con bastante menos fuerza, resultó más dolorosa. Algunas lágrimas se fueron acumulando en los párpados de Ryoga, mientras el aire parecía chisporrotear con una energía negativa, enfermiza. Sus manos empezaron a contraerse, como anticipando el acúmulo de toda esa energía.

"Ah, no! No vas a volar el vecindario con uno de tus ataques!" gritó Akane, sacando un repuesto de su martillo de confianza y estampándoselo en el cráneo.

El flujo de chi parecía haberse detenido, aunque Ryoga se mantenía aún en pie, sin decir ni mu, perfectamente inmóvil. Akari se acercó, golpeándolo con un dedo en el pecho. Cayó como un árbol podrido.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y luego al muchacho.

"Qué podemos hacer con él? Incluso aunque se merezca una noche a la intemperie, no me parece bien dejarlo aquí tirado…" comentó Akane, en un tono helado.

"Pediré un taxi y lo mandaré a casa"

"A Tokio? Te costará una fortuna!"

"No, lo dejaré montado en el tren. Hay un revisor que lo conoce y probablemente lo despertará cuando llegue a su distrito. Otras veces le he acompañado… pero no estoy segura de que me apetezca verlo ahora. Tengo mucho que pensar."

"Sí, lo entiendo. Yo también. Cuídate, Akari. Ummm- buscó en su bolso- aquí tienes mi número de teléfono. No siempre se me puede pillar pero puedes dejar un mensaje. Por si necesitas algo, vale? Me voy, Akari. Este… ha sido un día demasiado largo…"

"Cuídate, Akane."

Al cabo de media hora de metro interminable, llegó finalmente al edificio donde vivía Hiro. Subió las escaleras a pie, los 7 pisos, llamando desesperadamente a la puerta, casi derribándola cuando tardó más de 3 segundos en abrirle.

"Akane…? No tenías clase esta…?"

El pobre Hiro, constituido de 60 kilos de masa dispar, se vio derribado por 50 kilos de masa eminentemente muscular, golpeando dolorosamente el suelo, para luego tropezarse con la parte lluviosa del Huracán Akane.

Suspiró, fijando la vista en el techo. Hacía varios meses que Akane no se derrumbaba de esta manera, era hora de reestablecer el equilibrio ecológico en el ecosistema del apartamento. Seguro que las orquídeas echaban la humedad de menos.

Al cabo de diez minutos de lluvia torrencial, el temporal arreció, reduciéndose a sollozos e hipo.

"Ea, ea, ea. Qué le pasa a mi niña? Venga, Akane, cuéntamelo todo" le dijo, dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

Akane se levantó, quedándose sentada, restregándose los ojos, sorbiendo por la nariz.

"Los hombres… son escoria…"

"Ooooh? Y yo qué soy entonces? Escoria también?"

"Ah, Hiro, no digas tonterías! Tú no eres un hombre…"

Éste la miró, enarcando una ceja, con una sonrisa sardónica.

"Ah, vaya. Juraría que la última vez que fui al cuarto de baño aún tenía algo entre las piernas que hace que se me incluya en la categoría de hombre. No recuerdo haberme operado en las últimas dos horas… ni es que piense hacerlo en el futuro"

"Auw, Hiro, no seas tonto! Ya sabes lo que quiero decir…"

"No, Akane, bonita, no lo sé. Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no adivino el pensamiento? Y que hasta última noticia ningún humano lo hace, incluida tú?"

Akane se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros, mirando a Hiro a medio camino entre la rabieta infantil y la sonrisa burlesca.

"Hemos superado ya el millón?"

"Creo que no, pero estamos cerca. Y ahora –se acercó a ella, pasándole un brazo tras la espalda y revolviéndole el pelo con la otra- le vas a contar al tito Hiro cuál ha sido tu último encontronazo con los miembros de mi sexo que te ha llevado a sacar semejante conclusión…"

Así que se lo contó, con pelos y señales, poniéndose mientras tanto el sol, luego la luna, y el sol de nuevo. Realmente, debería cambiar la iluminación del piso, aquellos efectos supuestamente tan naturales empezaban a sacarlo de quicio.

"Ay, Akane, Akane –exclamó finalmente Hiro- tienes un gafe con los hombres… Podrías dar nuevo sentido a la palabra misántropo… Siempre confías en la persona menos adecuada…"

"Qué voy a hacer…? Sobre todo con Ranma…"

"Bueno… mal que me pese, tengo que admitir que acaba de ganar unos cuantos puntos en mi estima. En cuanto a Ryoga, no te sugiero que me lo presentes…"

"No habrás pensado en abofetearlo ni desafíos ni nada por el estilo? Es fuerte como un tanque. Incluso a Ranma le cuesta derribarlo…"

"Me tomas por idiota? La venganza tiene caminos más sutiles que la violencia directa. Y si quisiera ir por esa vía, consultaría con Tanaka-san…"

"No! No quiero que sepa nada de esto! No le concierne. Esto… es algo de mi pasado, un fantasma más en mi armario. Aún no descansa en paz, pero quiero encargarme yo de ello, no que otros lo hagan por mí"

"Vaaaaale. Como tú digas- le estrechó la espalda, acariciándola ligeramente. 'Si ese cerdito cae en mis manos, conocerá una definición de sufrimiento que ni los sarlac pueden imaginar'-. Estás mejor?"

"Sí, después de darme la panzada de llorar me siento como nueva"

"Así me gusta. Te quedas aquí a cenar, verdad? Con las horas que son…"

fin flashback

"Al final de aquella tarde quería mataros a los dos. Bueno, a ti quizá con un poquito menos de tortura previa que a Ryoga… Cuando llegué a mi casa, estaba hecha polvo y lloraba como una descosida… Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en todo aquello. Creo que hiciste mal en mantener aquella promesa, visto cómo la utilizó Ryoga, pero es cierto que la mayor parte de la culpa recae sobre él y sobre mí, por no haber caído antes. Tenía elementos de juicio suficientes y nunca les presté atención. Te debo una disculpa, Ranma. En eso, como en otras muchas cosas, te juzgué mal. Recibiste golpes e insultos que debían haber tenido otro destinatario –Akane lo miró a los ojos, seria, para después apartarse de la mesa y hacer una reverencia, tocando casi el suelo con la frente-. Espero que consideres aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas."

Esto… sí que no había esperado verlo.

'La han abducido. La han abducido y le han lavado el cerebro… Akane me está pidiendo perdón?'

Se rascó la cabeza, inseguro sobre qué hacer. La idea de pasar de la guillotina a constituirse de pronto en juez le había dejado un poco descolocado.

"Ummm, bueno, vale, levántate, me pones un poco nervioso así… - parecía preocupada, triste? al erguirse-. Está bien, no pasa nada, acepto tus disculpas… Al fin y al cabo, muchas veces me ocupaba de transformar a Ryoga en

chan para librarme de él… aunque alguna vez acabara en tu regazo…" Una mirada a Akane, que parecía recuperar su enfado anterior le hizo dudar de la oportunidad de aquel comentario. 'Calladito estaba más guapo…'

Akane parecía echar humo por las orejas de nuevo, para luego echarse a reír, cerrando los ojos, la cabeza vuelta hacia el techo. 'Debí suponerlo. Utiliza la debilidad de tu adversario contra él'. Principio básico de lucha indiscriminada. Qué mayor debilidad que transformarse en un cerdito prácticamente desvalido?

"Vaya par de tontos que hacemos… En fin, por dónde iba, antes de rememorar la historia de mi ex mascota? He perdido un poco el hilo…"

"Eeeeeh, bueno, qué fue de Ryoga y Akari?"

"Ah, se casaron hace… unos diez meses. Yo lo volví a ver a él unos meses después de todo aquello, mientras seguía un entrenamiento riguroso. Estuvimos hablando y después de arrastrarse un rato de rodillas, finalmente lo perdoné. Akari lo hizo también poco después y volvieron a estar comprometidos. En fin, luego me enviaron unas fotos de la boda. Akari quería que fuera su dama de honor, pero… aaaah, decliné la oferta…"

"Por qué?"

"Ummm, digamos que la palabra boda y sinónimos varios y toda la parafernalia que lleva asociada me producen escalofríos, cuando no alergia. No puedo acudir a ninguna, aunque se han casado algunos amigos míos. La única a la que he ido ha sido a la de Kasumi y porque es mi hermana, que si no, ni de coña. Sólo la idea… uffff"

Se frotó los brazos, encogiendo y estirando la espalda unos segundos antes de asentarse.

Ranma la miró, un poco extrañado. Ese comentario sobre las bodas... Pero... cómo es que Ryoga aún tenía la maldición?

"Ummmmm, Ryoga todavía se transforma en cerdito-Akane asintió-. Pensaba que Li había llevado parte del agua... bendita, a la aldea de las amazonas y éstas la distribuirían entre los afectados por Jusenkyo... cómo es que no le ha llegado a

chan?"

"Estamos hablando del mismo tipo que no puede pasar más de dos horas en un sitio quieto y sin perderse? No sé si ahora que está casado con Akari tiene una dirección fija... pero imagínate intentar localizarlo antes..."

"Sí, vale, es verdad, no había caído...".

Ranma se quedó pensativo, mirando los platos. Se sentía... contento por un lado, pero ligeramente decepcionado por el otro. Ryoga ni siquiera había tenido que pasar por el hospital después de que Akane descubriera lo de

chan… Esa parte oscura de sí mismo hubiera deseado que le tuvieran que implantar todas las piezas dentales. Un par de veces, por lo menos.

"Por qué esa cara?"

"La verdad, siempre pensé que si descubrías el pequeño secreto de Ryoga, lo machacarías, lo colgarías de sus intestinos o algo así…"

Akane se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"Ah, cuando se lo cuente a Hiro, se va a partir el culo – siguió riendo un rato, bajo la mirada de un Ranma algo picado. Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, continuó-. La verdad es que al final Hiro me convenció y se vengó por mí, de una forma muy elegante, además. Y también me dijo cómo vengarme de ti por aquella especie de jugarreta…"

"Venga ya! Qué le podía hacer ese escuchimizado a Ryoga? O a mí. Si está más delgado que el papel de fumar…"

"Escuchimizado, uh? Un día se encontró a Ryoga en Kobe, lo reconoció por la bandana y esa mochila enorme que siempre lleva encima. Se acercó a él sin decir nada y le echó un refresco con hielo encima. Luego rescató al cerdito de entre la ropa, sujetándolo de la bandana, para que lo le mordiera ni se escapara y se lo llevó a casa de un amigo suyo, uno de los mejores cocineros de la ciudad. Es una pena que no lo grabara. Cuando me lo contó, se me caían las lágrimas de tanto reírme. Llamaron a varios colegas del amigo de Hiro, cocineros también, y mientras lo tenían sujeto, empezaron a revisar recetas para cocinar cerdo. Y empezaban los preparativos. Pero al cabo de un rato, cuando estaban a punto de dar el golpe final, cambiaban de idea y empezaban de nuevo el proceso, con otra receta. Y así una y otra vez, durante toda la tarde. Pobre Ryoga, casi le provocaron una parada cardio-respiratoria. Al final, Hiro le echó agua caliente por encima y le dijo que más valía que me pidiera disculpas o sus amigos estarían encantados de añadirle en el menú…"

Ranma siseó. Tortura psicológica. Hiro se había ganado un nuevo nivel de respeto y dejado de ser un cero a la izquierda en su lista de gente peligrosa. 'Espera un momento…'

"Y la venganza contra mí?" preguntó, alerta, esperando el 'ataque del martillo justiciero'. O algo peor.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas al corriente del asunto

chan y preferías lidiar con él a tu manera, dando pistas sobre su identidad sin llegar a revelarlo, esperando que yo cayera en la cuenta y le diera su merecido a Ryoga, Hiro me dijo que una manera de vindicar en cierto grado mi honor sería hacer justo lo opuesto de lo que tú esperabas que yo hiciera: no hacer absolutamente nada, porque si algún día llegabas a saberlo, te reconcomería de lo lindo." Y esto último iba acompañado de una sonrisa malévola.

'Comadreja retorcida…!' Joder con el flacucho ése… Era… era casi peor que Nabiki!

"Debería decirle que ha funcionado?" preguntó Akane, en un tono falsamente meloso.

"Nah! Por qué debería…?" 'Molestarme?' No, ciertamente que no, aquel asuntillo de Ryoga no lo había molestado en absoluto, ni al principio, ni siquiera después de la no-boda, en los momentos más cercanos a cruzar la delgada línea entre el amor y el odio o incluso cuando estaba tentado de enviarle una carta explicándole lo estúpida que era por llevarse a la cama una falsa mascota. Fastidiado, mortificado, cabreado, jorobado profundamente, sí. Pero molesto? Ni una pizca. Y que no le hubiera machacado el hígado a ese bastardo? Eso le molestaba aún menos, si cabe.

"Ranma, si sigues acumulando sangre en la cabeza, te dará una apoplejía y mis conocimientos de primeros auxilios son buenos pero limitados."

Akane lo contemplaba con una expresión casi inocente en sus grandes ojos, pero obviamente estaba disfrutando de la escena de un Ranma echando chispas y farfullando en voz baja, intentando decir la última palabra en aquella cuestión… sin mucho éxito.

'Hiro, eres un solete' meditó, removiendo el arroz que le quedaba con los palillos. No tenía mucha hambre.

"Aaaaaaaaah, por dónde iba, cuando me he desviado del tema…? –siguió, ignorando la expresión ultrajada de Ranma-. Ah, por aquella excursión nocturna a mi habitación. Entre aquello y todo el follón que me daban Kuno y sus secuaces, tenía pesadillas cada dos por tres. Y Happosai… incluso aunque fuera inofensivo la mayor parte del tiempo y estuviera más interesado en tu forma femenina, algunas veces también me sacaba de mis casillas. Te puedes creer que lo vi dos… tres? años después de… en fin, y lo primero que hace es lanzarse sobre mí e intentar sobarme el pecho, quejándose de que lo había dejado abandonado? Casi volví otra vez a la época de todas esas pesadillas. Menos mal que Tanaka-san me echó un cable, sobre todo para evitar el truco ese de la pipa. La última vez que me lo tropecé en plan sobón le di un corte de pelo con el boken…"

"Con el boken?"

"Bueno, un juego de muñecas ingenioso y muy rápido, aprovechando cambios de presión del aire, con una técnica parecida a la de Kuno. Después de aquello, siempre se dirigía a mí desde cierta distancia… aunque hace ya un par de años que no lo veo…"

"Yo me lo tropecé un par de veces –la interrumpió, aquí en Hong Kong y luego en Vietnam. Te hubiera gustado ver su cara, al descubrir que ya no me transformaba en chica… Creo que le sacudí hasta en el carnet de identidad. La segunda vez, también me enfrenté a él, para que me reconociera como maestro de artes marciales."

"Así que al final tienes tu propio título de maestro de lucha indiscriminada? Vaya, me alegro por ti. A mi me dio algunos consejos bastante útiles, aunque parecía un poco decepcionado que me hubiera decantado por otra escuela. Pero en fin, tampoco es que me apeteciera ser alumna suya, con todo lo que nuestros padres nos habían contado sobre sus métodos de entrenamiento. Me parece que con Tofu no va a ninguna parte, con sus tácticas habituales. Nabiki me contó que una vez intentó provocarle poniéndole la mano encima a Kasumi. Tofu no le dejó ni un solo hueso sano y eso que el viejo verde no había tocado ningún punto… sensible."

"Tofu se ha hecho cargo del gimnasio?"

"Si, se casó con Kasumi y Tendo-san lo adoptó en la familia. Sigue dedicándose a la medicina también y lo compagina con enseñar artes marciales. Kasumi también enseña…"

"Kasumi? Estamos hablando de tu hermana Kasumi?" Bueno, aquello era una galleta difícil de digerir.

"Sí, mi hermana es una verdadera maestra con la naginata, quizá no tan buena como yo, pero tiene un tercer dan. Y de vez en cuando pone en un aprieto a Tendo-san, o a mí misma, cuando va a Kyoto, a alguna competición. Aunque la familia Tendo no detente la escuela Tendo-ryuu de naginata, tiene relación con ellos y están autorizados a enseñarla."

Decididamente, este era un día para recibir sorpresas. Eso sí que era algo que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Kasumi, la dulce, inocente e inofensiva Kasumi, con una lanza en la mano… Está claro que la gente puede sorprenderte con la jugada más inesperada…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de esa oleada de incredulidad. Además, no estaban allí para discutir el futuro de Kasumi o Tofu, incluso aunque le resultaran seres queridos.

"Bueno, pero… aún no me has aclarado lo que estábamos hablando… -tragó saliva, algo incómodo-. De verdad tenías miedo de mí?"

La sensación de embarazo impregnaba el aire, como una niebla espesa.

Akane se miró las manos, frotándose los dedos a conciencia. Luego giró la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera esquivar la pregunta. Miró fugazmente a Ranma, para luego agachar la cabeza y tomar aire.

"Sí… -otro par de palillos a hacer puñetas; Akane encogió los hombros, con un escalofrío – y no… Era… no sé, la mayor parte del tiempo… no, sólo… –se frotó las manos- bueno, aquella vez con

chan. Y los hongos hipnóticos…"

Ranma se levantó, mecánicamente, los fragmentos de los palillos aún en la mano. Se sentía… entumecido, como si le hubieran inyectado anestesia en dosis masivas. Recordaba aquellos malditos hongos, una de tantas argucias de Shampoo para intentar comprometerlo de alguna manera... Nunca… se había planteado que Akane le hubiera atacado por miedo, era… sólo su típica rutina de 'Ranma! Pervertido!'. Sintió un sabor extraño en la boca… Sangre? Se había mordido (y perforado) el labio sin darse cuenta. Y encima con la otra herida apenas curada… Joder!

Volvió a sentarse, succionando la sangre, intentando controlar el flujo de la herida. Se zampó una taza de té de un tirón, para eliminar el mal sabor de boca.

'No hay nada que pueda eliminar el mal sabor del… alma?' meditó, las manos aún rodeando la taza, tratando de aprovechar el calor residual.

Akane resopló, con algo de desesperación, al ver los rasgos de Ranma contorsionados en una mueca de… aprensión.

"Ranma… -estiró el brazo, acariciando ligeramente una de sus manos, observándolo, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, para después retraer la mano, dejándola sobre su regazo- fueron sólo… momentos muy puntuales. Y si encima lo mezclas con las películas de terror que solía ver... Creo que intentar combatir mis miedos viendo aquellas películas no fue muy buena idea... -se acarició el cuello, suspirando-. La mayor parte del tiempo te dedicaste a protegerme, al fin y al cabo. Después de un tiempo… bueno, empecé a sentirme segura contigo… Es sólo que… hubiera preferido ser capaz de defenderme yo sola. Por muy bueno que fueras… o que seas ahora, no puedes estar pendiente de mí 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana.

Si te sirve de consuelo, Ryoga también me asustó un montón, aquella vez que Shampoo y tú ibais detrás del jabón mágico… Me pasé casi todo el rato huyendo de él y su 'abrazo de la muerte'. Y poco después, Happosai te aplicó la moxa debilitante y todo lo demás… Cuando descubrimos que te habías ido… me asustó más la posibilidad de no volver a verte… O luego, cuando pasaste a ser el prometido de Nabiki, después de una de mis rabietas –rió quedamente- lo que más me preocupaba era que mi hermana podía decir 'te quiero' con tanta facilidad y yo no podía casi ni formar la frase en mi cabeza… Cuando me cogiste a través del seto y dijiste…, bueno, me sonó tan bien… incluso aunque fuera destinado a otra…. –agitó la trenza, liberando un poco de tensión del cuello-. Lo dicho, tienes una idea de la venganza un poco extraña…"

Se acarició la frente, restregándose los ojos de paso.

"Después de aquello, no sé, me resultaba todo… tan frustrante… Había algún momento de paz, como cuando volviste del monte Horai... -agachó la cabeza, sonriendo, algo sonrojada- o cuando volvimos a casa, después de Ryugenzawa... Me cuesta asociar al Yamata no Orochi con un dios. Y con una forma humana, incluso -abrió los ojos al máximo, aún fascinada por el relato matutino de Ranma-. Pero luego... volvíamos a la vieja rutina y saltaba todo en pedazos."

Se detuvo, sorbiendo un poco de té. Necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas.

"Sabes algo de música-preguntó-. Clásica, me refiero -gesto negativo; por fin algo que no la sorprendía-. Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea, la verdad, sólo conozco algunas piezas de ballet y sólo porque tomé clases de danza. Y no -lo cortó antes de que hiciera algún comentario- NO DIGAS NADA sobre el tema, el ballet clásico se me da bien. Y punto. Aprendí mucho de aquellas clases y me vino bien para mejorar mi forma de moverme en un combate -Ranma levantó las manos, concediendo-. De qué estaba hablando...? Ah, de música clásica. Después de haber tenido que escuchar un montón, un día en una de mis clases de teatro nos pusieron una ópera... no me acuerdo del título, de un autor alemán, Wagner. Bueno el nombre es lo de menos. Seguro que has oído algún trozo y si lo tarareara lo reconocerías... El caso es que, después de hacérnoslo escuchar durante un buen rato, el profesor de música nos llamó la atención sobre la estructura musical. No es que yo sepa algo de música, que no tengo ni idea... Argh-dio un golpe en la mesa, exasperada-. Cuando él nos lo explicó sonaba mucho mejor! En fin, no sé si tiene mucho sentido, pero aquí va: normalmente, al escuchar una melodía, las notas se complementan. Si hay notas altas, se moderan con notas bajas para mantener un equilibrio... Bueno, pues este tipo tenía unas ideas un tanto extrañas sobre composición y lo que hacía en algunas obras era precisamente empezar con un tono e ir subiendo y continuar subiendo. No hay notas que liberen la tensión de la música, cuando la escuchas, te engancha, esperando que haya una resolución. Y sigues esperando y la tensión sigue subiendo... Casi quita la respiración -cerró los ojos un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Aquel primer año fue un poco como la música de ese tío. Un año de tensión creciente. Con aquella boda... todo debería haber... no terminado, pero sí encontrado un equilibrio. Y en lugar de eso, todo seguía igual que antes. O peor. Antes de eso, al menos podía fiarme de Ukyo, pero después... Creí que acabaría paranoica, siempre mirando por encima de mi hombro, a la espera de que alguna de tus otras prometidas intentara ponerme fuera de la carrera presidencial. Kuno era cada día más agobiante, incluso habiéndose ido a la universidad, todavía se las arreglaba para incordiar. Y yo... no podía aguantar más…"

Lo de la música clásica lo había dejado un poco perdido, aunque entendiera lo que quería explicar. Pero… no podía sacudir la sensación… ver todo aquello desde el punto de vista de Akane le hacía recordar su propia frustración de aquella época.

"Crees que todo aquello era fácil para mí, estar pendiente a cada minuto del primer gilipollas que viniera a desafiarme? O a secuestrarte? Tomarte como rehén…? No poder dormir ni ocho horas seguidas sin que apareciera alguien con algún asunto pendiente, contra mi padre o contra mí…?"

"No, no creo que fuera fácil para ti tampoco… incluso si solo te hubieras encargado de la gente que iba tras tu pellejo… estar en estado permanente de alerta…-tomó aire- no es nada bueno para la salud, ni mental ni física. Pero tenías que hacerte cargo también de todos los que venían tras de mí? Sabes lo insultante que es, que me hicieras a un lado todo el tiempo y me denostaras de aquella manera? Y que te negaras a enseñarme? Puede que no fuera buena comparada contigo, pero joder! Vengo de una familia de practicantes de artes marciales. Que me apartaras como algo inútil era humillante… Nunca he querido ser una mujer florero, Ranma. Y no tenía claro que no fuera ese mi destino si seguía adelante con la boda… Ojalá… -tomó aire, bajando la cabeza- ojalá hubiera podido evitar aquel número… Mi primera idea era esperar hasta poder irme a la universidad y desaparecer… Cuando mi padre asomó con el traje de novia y la fecha de la boda para una semana después… me tiró todos los planes por tierra… No sabía qué hacer, aún quedaban exámenes por hacer. Y aquellos tres últimos días… en casa, mi hermana Kasumi y mi padre me vigilaban como halcones, controlando cada vez que salía de allí que no fuera camino del instituto... Me autoconvencí de alguna manera de que quería seguir adelante con la boda, como si todo aquel año no hubiera sucedido… -rió, con un deje de amargura- se me olvidó comprarme unos tapones para los oídos…"

Miró hacia la ventana, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada. Recordar todo aquello… aún resultaba doloroso. Ser tan… emocional podía tener sus virtudes, a la hora de actuar sobre todo, pero otras veces, era como una maldición. Y para ésa no había cura.

"No eras tú solo el problema, Ranma. Si acaso, tú eras el menor de todos. Al fin y al cabo, podía mantenerte a raya hasta cierto punto a base de martillazos. Pero qué podía hacer con mi padre? O con los tuyos? No creo que hubiera podido vivir bajo el examen de tu madre, cumpliendo con lo que según ella pudiera ser… no sé, eso de comportarme como 'una esposa entre esposas'? Podrías haber vivido tú bajo el constante escrutinio de mi padre, a ver si cuidabas bien de 'su niña pequeña'? Cuánto hubiéramos aguantado en esas condiciones sin volar la casa o el gimnasio? Cuánto tiempo hasta que alguno de nosotros dijera algo que doliera de verdad-se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Cuánto tiempo hasta que nos hubieran exigido dar un heredero para el gimnasio…? Francamente, podía respetar el pacto de honor entre nuestras familias, pero esa parte… resultaba demasiado. Y no creo que hubiera tenido escapatoria si te hubiera dado el sí… Igual que tampoco creo que los dos nos hubiéramos podido poner a hablar como dos personas adultas sobre todo esto en aquella época. Antes de la décima palabra, tú ya me habrías insultado y yo te habría dejado inconsciente o mandado en un vuelo intercontinental. Hasta cierto punto… creo que hice lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias… Contaba… contaba con que si realmente sentías algo por mí, intentarías seguirme. O bien que te irías con una de las otras. No fui capaz de prever que hablarías con mi hermana y que te lanzarías en la búsqueda de una cura… Muy estúpido por mi parte –resopló, torciendo los labios, el mundo siempre es más complejo de lo que uno cree, verdad?"

Se sirvió un poco de té, calentándose las manos en la taza y acariciándose el hombro.

"Te molesta?" inquirió Ranma con un gesto de la cabeza.

"No exactamente, pero el calor me sienta bien…" contestó Akane, repitiendo el gesto.

"Anda, deja que te dé un masaje…"

Hubiera sonado tan bien… si su voz no hubiera sido tan… fría, distante. Tanto como la sensación de sus manos sobre el hombro y el cuello, una vez eliminada la sudadera y la camisa. Era… el tratamiento dado por un profesional, no de un mero conocido, un amigo, y ni mucho menos podía albergar la pasión de un amante.

Qué podía esperar después de todo?

'Por qué no me habré estado calladita? Podía haber empezado directamente con el viaje a Aomori, contarle anécdotas de cuando intentaba aprender la ceremonia del té, hacer un recuento de todas las vajillas que rompí… y en lugar de eso me dedico a amargarle la existencia. Se puede ser más idiota?' Resopló, mordiéndose el labio. 'Cuenta con Ranma para romper una atmósfera romántica y conmigo para romper una amigable'.

Cómo podían las palabras causar tanto daño? No hay ni un como ni un por qué. Es una verdad universal, casi un dogma. Algunas palabras hieren más que todas las espadas del mundo. Y por mucho que uno se entrene, por grande que sea su dominio sobre el 'alma de hielo' siempre queda algún resquicio por donde colarse y dar en el blanco. Un puñado de palabras y volvía a sentirse como la noche anterior, antes de… como si hubiera un muro infranqueable de hielo entre los dos.

'Qué pena que me haya dejado los piolets y los crampones en casa… en este momento me vendrían muy bien.'

Siempre podría intentar la misma jugada que la jornada precedente y dejarse caer sobre su pecho. Bien sabían tanto su duendecillo travieso como su ángel que era una idea tentadora, pero... se sentía como si hubiera quemado toda su flota en aquel intento y no le quedara ni un mísero junco.

Y Ranma? Ranma se sentía aturdido, desconcertado, como si todo aquello en lugar de ser parte de su propia historia fuera el guión de una mala película de sobremesa… Cómo es posible, que él hubiera visto todo aquello como una especie de cuento de hadas, con dragón y princesa incluidos, con sus altibajos correspondientes, y se hubiera convertido en manos de Akane en un dramón devora-kleenex, incluso aunque fuera de serie Z?

Un silencio incómodo impregnó el ambiente, haciendo difícil que cualquiera de los dos retomara la conversación. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, alargando cada segundo hasta convertirlo en una presión intolerable, como la losa de una tumba. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, pero no conseguía prestar su calidez habitual ni a la habitación, ni a los habitantes de la misma. El masaje prosiguió, dejando todos los grupos musculares y ligamentos de la zona afectada relajados.

'Existe algún tipo de masaje profundo para el corazón?' reflexionó Akane, suspirando levemente. Presentía que la sesión iba a dar final en pocos minutos. Y no quería prescindir del contacto, profesional o no. Hizo un esfuerzo por dejar atrás toda aquella parte de su vida con sabor a melodrama barato, en palabras de Hiro.

"Sabes...-preguntó en voz baja, deseando y a la vez temiendo romper el silencio-. Te estuve esperando en Aomori durante tres días..."

-

B.S.O. Al tempo (II).

Losing my religion - REM

Changes – David Bowie

Holding out for a hero – Jennifer Saunders (versión de Shrek2)

Scared of you – nelly furtado

B.S.O. OVA 1. Inuyasha 'The love that trascends time', temas 4 y 6

B.S.O. 'Guerreros del cielo y la tierra', tema 8

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-.

Esto es por si alguien pensaba que después de los dos últimos capítulos ya estaba todo solucionado… Como dicen por ahí, 'la senda del amor nunca discurre por caminos sin baches' (vale, ya sé que no me van a dar ningún premio por mi traducción). Espero que se intuya con cierta facilidad que no todo anda bien en Akanelandia, aunque ya sé que a veces tengo problemas para hacer llegar a los demás mis ideas. Con todo, parece que no se corta y se dedica a tirarle los tejos al prota… síntoma de que algunos problemas se pueden superar.

En cualquier caso, no me tiréis muchas piedras a la cabeza… esto ha sido muy difícil de escribir. Yo pensaba que los guiones de los dramones de serie Z se escribían como churros, pero parece que les debo un poco más de crédito a los que trabajan en ese género. A partir de aquí, empiezan los comentarios sobre algunos detalles del capítulo:

Sobre las meditaciones en torno a los príncipes azules/caballeros andantes, el comentario sobre 'creo que me quedaré con el brioso corcel' es una especie de broma en torno al tema 'Holding out for a hero', de los versos

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_ No hay por ahí un caballero andante a lomos de un brioso corcel? (las traducciones literales son anatema).

El tema original es de Bonnie Tyler, pero la versión de Shrek 2 me parece más satírica. También es una broma en torno a una de las traducciones de los kanji para Ranma (caballo salvaje). Aunque no estoy totalmente segura de si a éste le gustaría que la misma Akane se dedique a bromear con su nombre… En fin, ojos que no ven, porrazo que te pego.

El hecho de que Akane arranque unas tiras de madera con las uñas no implica que aprendiera el Neko-ken en absoluto, sólo que tiene unas uñas muy fuertes y bastante fuerza en los dedos, algo que debe ser habitual en alguien que maneja espadas.

Sobre la escuela Tendo-ryuu de naginata no tengo mucha información, aunque leí que es una de las grandes escuelas clásicas de manejo de lanza. Es un arte marcial que se suele enseñar preferentemente a las mujeres, para que puedan defender su casa en caso de necesidad, si el samurai no está.

El comentario sobre Wagner está sacado de un documental del Canal Historia. Escuchad 'La cabalgata de las Walkirias' (o algo así) para comprobar lo del tono de la música, si os apetece.

Aquí en España, los dramones devora-kleenex son las típicas películas que ponen los sábados/domingos por la tarde en Antena 3 (son los más abonados a ese género). Lo de serie Z es una denominación personal, relacionada con su deficiente calidad.

Menciones al manga: Vol. 11. Hongos hipnóticos (o seta marionetista, como la llaman en la edición actual); vol. 12. El jabón mágico; vol. 17, Ranma se convierte en el prometido de Nabiki. Los primeros números los tengo en una edición un poco rara, así que para no liar, no los mento aquí.

Espero que la segunda parte salga en los próximos días. Un saludico.


	13. Ch9 Al tempo II Segunda parte

CAPÍTULO 9 (2ª PARTE). UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. AL TEMPO (II).

Descargo: Los personajes de Ranma ½ corresponden a su autora y cualesquiera que ostenten los derechos de explotación, así como las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El resto de personajes y circunstancias es obra mía.

* * *

"Sabes...-preguntó en voz baja, deseando y a la vez temiendo romper el silencio-. Te estuve esperando en Aomori durante tres días..." 

Aquel tono de voz... le daba una apariencia tímida y frágil, como los botones de la flor de ciruelo a punto de abrirse. Aomori... Aomori? Qué se le había perdido a ella allí?

"Por qué Aomori?" inquirió, curioso aunque algo suspicaz, listo para una segunda sesión de melodrama. Y encima lo pillaba sin palomitas en casa...

"El primer tren que salía de la estación iba allí. No tenía un destino fijo in mente, tan sólo alejarme de casa. Me hubiera ido al extranjero, pero sin pasaporte y sin visado... no iba a ningún sitio. Y lo de nadar estaba descartado, desde luego".

Casi podía percibir la sonrisa en los labios de Ranma con el comentario sobre la natación, incluso aunque durara apenas unos segundos.

"Te estuve esperando en la estación, pendiente de todos los trenes que venían de Tokyo, desde primera hora de la mañana hasta casi las diez, antes de que cerraran el albergue juvenil -interrogación en el ceño-. Me quedé allí a dormir unos días. Pensé 'qué demonios! He salido tan tarde de Nerima que cualquiera se fijaría en una chica que viaja sola a esas horas...' y que sería muy fácil seguirme la pista... Creí... creí que sería igual que Ryugenzawa, que irías a buscarme y que ninguno de los dos volveríamos a casa, que nos iríamos... no sé dónde... a alguna parte donde pudiéramos salir adelante por nuestra cuenta... Después de tres días de correr de un andén a otro, revisando todos los trenes, al fin me entró en la cabeza que no ibas a venir. Creía que se me había roto el corazón la víspera de la boda... pero no tenía ni idea de lo que dolía realmente. Me costaba tanto trabajo respirar, volví casi arrastrándome al albergue. Y a partir de ahí, me dediqué a dar tumbos por Japón durante unos días, cogiendo el primer tren que salía de cualquier estación. Me daba todo igual. Ni siquiera recuerdo en dónde estuve, tan perdida estaba en mi propio mundo.

Hasta que llegué a Kyoto... No sé por qué fui a parar allí, ni por qué me fui de turismo. Me dediqué a seguir una masa de extranjeros que querían ver el 'Japón auténtico' -exageró el tono, abriendo los ojos al máximo, juntando las manos-... qué ingenuos. Los llevaron a una casa de té y yo los seguí por pura inercia. Ni siquiera era una de las tradicionales, pero en fin, la verdad es que la mayoría se traga el rollo por completo. Me quedé en la última fila, no sé si hicieron algo especial, supongo que alguna danza o tocar algún instrumento. No me interesaba, era una forma más de pasar el tiempo.

Cuando llegó el momento de salir de allí, una señora con kimono se me acercó. Por un momento pensé que la había ofendido, como no le hice ni puto caso al espectáculo ni al té. Pero no. No sé qué idea se le metió en la cabeza, todavía hoy me cuesta entenderlo... pero me dijo que quería convertirme en una geisha..."

Ranma parpadeó. Varias veces, las manos paradas sobre los hombros de Akane, sin acertar a continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

"Una qué?" consiguió articular, finalmente.

"Una geisha, Ranma, no conoces la cultura de tu propio país?"

Más que atragantarse con sus palabras, parecía que lo hubiera hecho con sus galletas. Una geisha? Como esa especie de muñecas de porcelana, con peinados imposibles y kimonos lujosos, que se supone asisten invitados, les dan conversación y...? La misma Akane que le había estado hablando de su miedo... convertida...? Había algún paso en medio de aquel razonamiento que se había saltado. Un paso de unas cuantas leguas. O eran años-luz?

"Una geisha..." murmuró. Hasta la palabra sabía raro en su boca. Akane, una geisha. No era de extrañar que esa mañana... pero no, no tenía sentido. Las geishas... eran el summum de la delicadeza, de la sutileza, la elegancia... Akane se había comportado poco menos que como una salvaje! Dónde entraba ahí la geisha?

"Aaaah, hay algo que no me cuadra..."

"Sí, Ranma?" preguntó Akane, divertida, imaginando por dónde iban los derroteros.

"No es que yo sea un experto, en fin, nunca he ido a una casa de té ni nada que se le parezca, y apenas sé lo que me comentó alguna vez mi padre o poco más..."

"Ranma, por qué no vas directo al grano?" indicó Akane, con cierta condescendencia.

"De verdad eres una geisha?" La incredulidad rezumaba por todos sus poros.

"Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?" No pudo evitar la casi carcajada al decir eso.

"Buenoooo...eh, tú me has dicho... yo pensé..."

"No, yo solo he dicho que aquella señora me ofreció convertirme en una geisha... no que lo llevara a cabo -ahora sí que se echó a reír-. Hay que tener cuidado con eso de sacar conclusiones precipitadas..."

'Le dijo la sartén al cazo...' pensó Ranma, arqueando una ceja, volviendo a la tarea encomendada, un poco dificultada con las sacudidas que experimentaba Akane al reírse. Cuando se calmó un poco, continuó con el relato.

"Mioshi-san... es la dueña de la casa de té -aclaró, bueno, no realmente, es una socia, realmente es dueña de una okiba, unaaaa... escuela de geishas, si quieres. Se ofreció a entrenarme para convertirme en una. Después de llamar a casa y que Nabiki me dijera que te habías ido a China... pensé que no tenía nada que perder..."

"Disculpa un momento? No tenías nada que perder? O sea... me dejas... después de todo esto del miedo y tal... y vas y te conviertes en una geisha?" Quién hubiera dicho que la incredulidad tuviera tantos grados.

"Ranma -se volvió para mirarlo, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios en una línea delgada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- no pensarás que me he transformado en una especie de prostituta de lujo?"

La miró, con la boca abierta, listo para responder... no sabía bien qué.

"Eeeeeh... noooo..."

"Eso pensaba... -volvió a mirar al frente, relajando los brazos y girando ligeramente los hombros y el cuello, intentando llamar la atención a la tarea inacabada-. Francamente, por quién me tomas? Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? "

"Sí, sí que te he escuchado" 'incluso aunque deseara no haberlo hecho'.

Continuó con el masaje, intentando apartar la conversación de su mente.

"Entonces... qué pasó con esa tal Mioshi-san?"

"Digamos... que cambió de idea sobre lo de convertirme en geisha..."

"Por? Qué hiciste, romper algo? Echarle el té a alguien por encima?"

"Bueeeno..." Demonios! Por qué habría pensado que recordar aquellas meteduras de pata y contárselas a Ranma (a RANMA! ni más ni menos) era una buena idea?

"Lo sabía... con lo torpe que eres... que eras, quiero decir, seguro que le destrozaste la vajilla. O le rompiste algunas sandalias. Bueno, o se le ocurrió dejarte sola para ponerte el kimono... guaaa, eso sí que debió ser bueno..."

Akane se tensó bajo sus manos, aumentando su diversión. Había dado en el blanco. O muy cerca. Casi podía verla enfadada, los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada, las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas... era todo un espectáculo.

"Venga, confiesa. Qué hiciste para que esa buena mujer cambiara de opinión?"

"...mñsbsmbs..."

"Más alto, que no te he oído?" Debió ser realmente terrible. Casi veía como le salía el humo por las orejas.

"Rompí un kimono..."

La carcajada sacudió los boles de la mesa, mientras Akane resoplaba, seriamente mosqueada. Después de un buen rato aguantando su risa, no pudo más y le dio un pellizco en el muslo.

"Para ya de reírte!"

"Ay, mi mandíbula... -se la acarició con una mano, dolorido, mientras la otra frotaba el muslo maltratado- hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto... Un kimono... Joder, Akane, eso... eso es todo un logro, eh? Con lo resistente que es la seda y te cargaste un kimono? Pero qué bruta eres...!"

Akane resopló como una locomotora, el extremo del labio superior temblando, casi iniciando una sonrisa.

"Sí, qué pasa? Ponerse un kimono es difícil, en casa siempre me ayudaba Kasumi. A ti también te ayudó, si no recuerdo mal..."

"Sí, pero no me explico cómo pudiste romperlo..."

"Bueno, me hice un lío con las mangas... tiré de una para estirarla e intentar deshacer el nudo que monté... y la arranqué de cuajo... y me llevé un trozo del kimono adherido a la manga... -empezó a reír suavemente-. Luego intenté disimularlo, poniéndome el obi... y me hice tal jaleo que al final le di un tirón y lo rompí también..."

Ranma empezó a dar puñetazos en el suelo, intentando controlar la risa.

"Diossss, qué cara debió poner esa... Mioshi? De foto, fijo".

"Cuando vio la que había montado... casi se desmayó... Me había dejado sola porque le dije que sabía ponerme el dichoso traje y que no necesitaba un ayudante. Pensé que no podía ser tan difícil, mi hermana me lo montaba en cinco minutos... Fue uno de mis primeros fallos... Creí que me echaría a patadas, sobre todo porque cuando fui a cogerla al caerse al suelo pisé un par de peines de nácar y los destrocé..."

Ranma se tronchaba, rodeándose el estómago con los brazos. Los abdominales empezaban a quejarse.

"Cuando se recuperó y empezó a supervisar los daños -prosiguió Akane-... madre mía, nunca había visto a nadie tan serio, ni siquiera a tu madre, katana en mano. Estaba ya preparada para que me mandara a freír puñetas. Luego deseé que lo hubiera hecho. Me dijo que puesto que había roto el kimono, era mi responsabilidad y debía pagarlo. Menos mal que era ya un traje usado o creo que aún le debería dinero. Sabes lo que es fregar suelos por valor de... -hizo las cuentas mentalmente- 3000 dólares?"

"Hostias!"

"Me ofreció alojamiento y comida en la okiba hasta que resarciera mi deuda. La verdad es que sólo con esa deuda de honor ya podía haber comprometido mi libertad... pero creo que intuyó que no sería buena idea convertirme en una de sus chicas, así que lo dejó en eso, un asunto monetario. Estuve barriendo, limpiando y fregando suelos durante meses, hice una musculatura en piernas y brazos tremenda... Bueno, en realidad no fue sólo gracias a eso. Tendría mucha intuición pero nunca dejó de intentarlo. Pobre mujer, estaba tan convencida de que con 'mi expresión melancólica y mis grandes ojos', eso decía, sería perfecta si llegaba a hacer de mí una geisha... Y me preguntó si sabía hacer la ceremonia del té..."

Ranma se dejó caer sobre el suelo, desternillándose. Algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

"Te acuerdas de Sentaro? Aquello fue poca cosa, comparado con la que monté en la casa de té... Rompí las dos tazas, rompí hasta la tetera de hierro, aún no me explico cómo, se me cayó un poco de incienso y quemé un tatami..."

"...para, por favor..." suplicó Ranma desde el suelo, una mano sobre el diafragma, intentando respirar.

"Tengo que decir que Mioshi-san es persistente, incluso con todas las pruebas en mi contra. O eso, o le gustaba verme fregar suelos de rodillas. Todas las semanas me ponía a prueba, repitiendo la ceremonia del té. Y todas las semanas añadía en mi cuenta un juego de tazas nuevo por pagar. Siempre pensé que tú tenías la cabeza muy dura, con tanto golpe como recibías, sobre todo por mi parte, pero lo que es yo... Me costó MESES entender que no tenía ni idea de cómo se lleva a cabo la ceremonia, aceptar que había cometido un error, tragarme mi orgullo y decirle que por favor me enseñara... Y aún así... me costó lo mío hacerme con aquello.

La verdad es que no me lo puso fácil, nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua y cuando hacía algo mal, me lo hacía saber, bien claro. Sólo que... nunca me insultó. Me decía exactamente dónde había metido la pata, cómo lo podía corregir... siempre se las arreglaba para que me quedara con ganas de seguir adelante, incluso aunque yo no la escuchara. Tiene una paciencia...

Tanaka-san hacía exactamente lo mismo. Mioshi-san me lo presentó después de llevar en la okiba unos meses. Son buenos amigos, se conocen desde hace la tira de años... -se paró momentáneamente, la mirada algo perdida, hasta que notó las manos de Ranma de nuevo sobre sus hombros-. De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí, de cuando conocí a Kenji. Bueno, aparte de dedicarme a tareas de limpieza, una vez que Mioshi-san se dio cuenta de que tengo cierta fuerza física, me tocó hacer de mula de carga. Trasladando cajas de un lado para otro, baúles, pelucas... Quién hubiera dicho que una maldita peluca pudiera pesar tanto? La de Kushinada, una de las geishas que trabajaba para Mioshi, pesaba siete kilos. No entiendo cómo podía aguantar llevarla todo un día... Ay, ya me he ido por las ramas otra vez! Supongo que debió verme por allí, haciendo de mozo de mudanza. Luego me dijo que le había llamado la atención, verme cargada con un baúl lleno de kimonos, casi como si fuera una caja de zapatos. El caso es que Mioshi-san le propuso que me diera algunas clases de interpretación, para ayudarme a... superar mi pasado y aceptar mi situación actual. Yo nunca le había dicho ni una palabra, pero de alguna manera sabía que había tenido algún problema serio con mi familia. Kenji es un experto en teatro kabuki y da clases particulares. Casi nunca actúa, entre el culebrón y el gimnasio apenas tiene tiempo. De hecho, no sé siquiera cómo se organiza para hacer tantas cosas.

Mioshi me habló de su idea. Al principio yo no estaba muy convencida, me traía recuerdos... de cuando hicimos 'Romeo y Julieta' y le estuve dando largas, hasta que al final se hartó y me dijo que la autocompasión no me dejaba ver más allá de mis narices, que eso de la melancolía y el aspecto etéreo y frágil se me daban muy bien, pero que ya valía de pasear por la casa como un alma en pena, que había gente que pensaba que era un fantasma y le asustaba la clientela. Y puesto que le debía dinero, ella era la que tenía claro por dónde iban sus inversiones y desde luego, no era en convertir la casa de té en una atracción de feria... Me echó un discurso..." -sacudió la mano, sonriendo al recordar aquellas circunstancias. Pero le faltaba algo a esa escena. Un poco de calor humano. Al cabo de unos segundos, exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, dejándose caer por fin sobre el pecho de Ranma. Esperaba que lo interpretara como un signo de confianza, igual que el masaje; al fin y al cabo, es una vieja regla: no des la espalda a tu enemigo. El mensaje era manifiesto: no lo consideraba una amenaza. Incluso después de la noche anterior, debía quedarle claro. Pero resultaba algo complicado, teniendo en cuenta la temática que había tratado hacía apenas unos minutos, aunque... bueno, quizá el hecho de hacerlo reír contara para algo, no? Para eliminar un poco de tensión?

Por su rigidez, más bien no. De hecho, había detenido la friega en los hombros. Bueno, con tan escasa distancia, le hubiera resultado demasiado incómodo seguir con aquella actividad...

Fue una sorpresa, notar el roce de sus manos en la cintura, vacilantes al principio, firmes al asentarse a medio camino entre la cintura y la cadera, su aliento sobre el pelo. 'Una sorpresa agradable, en cualquier caso' meditó, acomodándose, llevando las piernas de la posición anterior, sentada sobre las rodillas, a dejarlas flexionadas a un lado, los pies bajo su rodilla. Se estaba en la gloria...

'No me sorprende que anoche me quedara torrada...' reflexionó, dejándose llevar por el calorcito que desprendía la 'almohada', quedándose casi dormida.

"Eh! Pensaba que me ibas a contar lo que habías estado haciendo, no que volveríamos al estadío en el que me consideras una cabecera..."

Francamente, las mujeres... Argh! Por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas? se preguntó, frustrado. En cuestión de quice minutos, había pasado de considerarlo una amenaza a su integridad física y psicológica a tratarlo como un cojín e inmediatamente echarse a sobar...

'Si es que... es que no hay por dónde cogerlas!' tembló de rabia.

"Eoooooo!" le gritó al oído.

"Mmmmmm...? Qué pasa? Me estaba quedando dormida..."

"Que qué pasa-preguntó, ultrajado-. Se supone que me ibas a contar qué has hecho en estos siete años, no aprovecharte de mí para echarte una siesta..."

"Ay, pero es que estás tan calentito..."respondió, arrebujándose un poco más en su pecho, frunciendo los labios como una niña pequeña.

"Sí... bueno...-se sonrojó ligeramente- pero no soy una cabecera, rayos! No se supone que ya había llegado al grado de escudero?"'Y yo por qué demonios me sonrojo, si he hecho mucho más con otras tías sin ni siquiera parpadear?'

Eso no era más que una pequeña mentira y lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo no es más que otra actividad física; es normal sonrojarse tras un polvo, es sólo una manera de liberarse de un exceso de temperatura corporal. Circulación subcutánea, eso es todo. Claro que eso seguía sin explicar por qué se sonrojaba ahora.

"Si sigues así, a este paso nunca llegarás a caballero" le indicó la dama, con un ligero codazo, riendo. Se restregó los ojos con los dedos, bostezando, volviendo a la posición inicial.

Ranma arrugó el ceño a su vez, resoplando por la nariz.

"Y quién dice que quiera ser un caballero? Eso de aprender modales y protocolo y hacer reverencias aquí y allá no va conmigo. Prefiero ser un vulgar rufián..."

"Harías un rufián muy sexy..." comentó ella con cierto innuendo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Vaya, ahora te van los chicos malos?" respondió a su vez, con el mismo tono sugerente.

"Nunca me han gustado los chicos buenos... Son tan... sosos"

"Sosos?"

"Sí, sosos, insípidos... no sé -contestó Akane, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, un dedo sobre los labios, una expresión soñadora-. Ryoga, por ejemplo, era muy amable, tenía unos comillitos graciosísimos, y siempre estaba trayéndome algún regalo o lo que fuera, pero... le faltaba... chispa. Tofu también era encantador, pero... era solo el capricho de una niña, es lo habitual, fijarse en alguien mayor, sobre todo alguien tan amable como él. Y Shinnosuke? También, tenía un físico bastante... y era más dulce que el azúcar... pero, no sé... Y Kuno, cuando no le daba la vena pervertida y se comportaba como un imbécil, siempre estaba recitando poesías y regalándome rosas... Keitaro era un encanto, tan dulce como el almíbar. Creo que engordaba sólo de estar a su lado…"

"Eh! Y yo qué? Que estoy aquí!" exclamó Ranma, indignado. 'Es que soy de piedra o qué? Y quién es ese Keitaro?'

Akane giró la cabeza para mirarlo, seria, todas las trazas de humor, de... malicia desaparecidas.

"Tú eres de todo menos insípido..."

Cuántas verdades universales se pueden pronunciar en un solo día? Porque aquello... sonó como tal. Una afirmación categórica, que no admite discusión.

Akane volvió la vista al frente, un poco sorprendida de sí misma.

'De dónde ha salido eso?' Agachó la cabeza ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. 'De la misma boquita que ha estado hablando de mis miedos juveniles... Tengo un día muy raro hoy'.

Era ese último comentario un intento de volver a la atmósfera de esa mañana al despertar? Es posible. Había... demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, muy diferentes entre sí, aunque interrelacionadas, desde luego. Algunas brillantes, otras en sombras. Y aunque aquellas en sombras oscurecían su semblante, también hacían más luminosas a las demás.

'Creo que ya ha habido demasiadas sombras por hoy...'

Ranma... estaba un poco... perdido. Se sentía vagamente halagado por esa falta de insipidez en su persona, pero sobre todo, confuso. Había... demasiada información en el aire y muy contradictoria. Cómo... cómo casar todo aquello? Cómo conciliar lo sucedido aquella misma mañana con lo que acababa de oír? No entendía nada. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ojeando a su invitada, bueno, su cogote, separados apenas unos centímetros. Había un salto cualitativo importante, entre la Akane recién despertada y la Akane de hacía siete años, un salto mucho más amplio de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, considerando todo lo que había oído, que no plenamente digerido.

'Cómo puede haber cambiado tanto?' se preguntaba, la curiosidad aguzada casi hasta el infinito. Podía ser que el simple mudar de aires, de gente que la rodeaba, hubiera obrado semejante metamorfosis? Hubiera evolucionado en el mismo sentido de haber seguido adelante con la boda, perseguida de cerca por sus miedos? Se encontraba aturdido, como quien ha recibido una descarga eléctrica, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir… con una Akane por compañía a la que había creído conocer y que ahora le resultaba casi una extraña.

La imagen de un cometa orbitando en torno a un astro volvía de nuevo a su mente, sólo que ahora se encontraba enfrentado a dos estrellas gemelas, una Akane adolescente y una akane adulta. Y se encontraba indeciso, sobre cuál de ellas, si acaso una, adaptar su trayectoria. Durante mucho tiempo se había aferrado a un recuerdo. Qué hacer cuando el propio objeto del recuerdo admite que no es más que eso y que esa persona ya no existe? Qué quedaba de SU Akane en la persona que tenía delante?

Se veía dividido, entre una parte que deseaba a la adulta, una que añoraba a la Akane pre-púber y otra que reconocía a un nivel intelectual que esos dos seres aparentemente enfrentados eran una sola persona.

Cerró los ojos, rodándola con los brazos, intentando abarcarlo todo, intentando satisfacer a todas partes por igual, encontrar un anclaje… La batalla interior seguiría su curso, atemperada por el contacto con la persona en disputa. Era ella consciente de los conflictos bélicos que organizaba a su paso o seguía siendo igual de despistada?

"No me ibas a contar cómo conociste a Tanaka-san?" inquirió, en un intento de encontrar argumentos para acallar su propia división.

Akane se había perdido sin remisión en la contemplación de su propio universo de sombras. El abrazo de Ranma había sido como un relámpago, arrojando un poco de luz en las tinieblas y alejándola del lado oscuro. En fin, siempre había tenido algún rasgo de Luke Skywalker… y una pizca de Han Solo también. Y ahora le tocaba a ella hablar de su Obi Wan Kenobi particular…

"Ummmm, después de oír el sermón de Mioshi-san… al final di mi brazo a torcer. Llevaba en su casa casi cuatro meses y aparte de las tareas domésticas y aquellos intentos de dominar la ceremonia del té, no había hecho absolutamente nada… Bueno, perdí mucho peso. No me extraña que me dijera que parecía un fantasma, me quedé casi en los huesos. Después de que me convenciera, invitó a Tanaka-san a la casa de té, dejó que otra chica preparara el té y nos presentó. Ninguno de los dos dijimos apenas nada en todo el rato. Kenji se limitó a pasarme unos libretos y me pidió que los leyera y que empezaríamos tan pronto hubiera encontrado uno que me llamara la atención.

Por las noches… tenía tantos problemas para dormir, que pensé en utilizar los libretos para combatir el insomnio. Lo único que hacía era evocar tu recuerdo e inmediatamente la memoria de Shampoo volvía también contigo… Me acostaba muchas noches llorando. También me despertaba muchas veces así. O con alguna pesadilla. A veces temía que Mioshi-san me mantuviera en su entorno sólo hasta encontrar a quién venderme o algo así. Al fin y al cabo, antiguamente muchas chicas acababan como geishas porque su familia las vendía. Estuve hablando con las otras chicas, sobre cómo habían llegado allí. Una de las geishas lo había hecho por voluntad propia, incluso contra la voluntad de su familia. La otra, justo lo contrario, había sido llevada allí por sus padres. Precisamente su padre era el que estaba convencido de que tendría mucha más libertad como geisha que como una chica normal, sin necesidad de tener que dejar el país. Era una situación bastante curiosa. Las otras tres maikos habían llegado allí por su propio albedrío. Mucho más tarde me di cuenta de que Mioshi-san dirigía la okiba de una forma tan peculiar por haber pasado por la posguerra como una aprendiza y haberse enfrentado a muchos cambios una vez adulta. Tenía que adaptarse a un mundo casi completamente nuevo. Tenía que decidir qué cosas mantener y cuáles desechar. Mantuvo toda la formación básica, pero luego la complementaba con cosas muy variadas. La casa de té de la que es socia es popular entre los extranjeros porque tiene gente que habla idiomas, por ejemplo, aparte de otros detalles. Y el trato que da a las chicas es muy diferente del que recibió ella misma… Cree en el trabajo duro, desde luego, yo soy la prueba de ello, pero no se dedica a crear muñecas de porcelana en serie, como hacen en otros sitios…

Pero se suponía que iba a hablar de Kenji, verdad? Al final siempre acabo yéndome por los cerros de Hida. Estuve un par de semanas leyéndome los libretos que me dejó, hasta que encontré uno que me gustó. Era de una chica que se ve envuelta en un matrimonio concertado, pero ella ama a otro hombre… La temática no era exactamente igual, pero… algunos fragmentos los veía tan parecidos a mi propia vida… me resultaba fácil identificarme con el personaje femenino y volcar parte de mi dolor en aquellas clases. Estuvimos así… no sé, unos dos meses. Un día se limitó a dejar los libretos en la veranda, al lado de una bandeja con los trastos para preparar el té y la puerta del gimnasio abierta. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno, ni que era maestro de kendo ni actor… Y el caso es que yo había visto algún episodio del culebrón en el que sale! Soy de un despistado…

El caso es que entré. Llevaba medio año o más sin pisar un gimnasio. Creo que nunca me ha sabido tan bien, quitarme las zapatillas y andar descalza por el tatami. Y hacer una reverencia ante el altar, tocar las paredes, coger un boken y simplemente sostenerlo en las palmas de las manos… Parecía como si hubiera recuperado… parte de mi alma.

Estuve ejercitando un poco las muñecas, calentando los brazos, recorriendo algunos pasos de un kata… Estaba como en otra dimensión. Estaba tan perdida en mi propio mundo que ni siquiera me enteré de que Tanaka-san había entrado y me estaba mirando desde hacía un buen rato… Cuando me di cuenta… bueno, se me cayó el boken. Le pedí disculpas por haber entrado allí sin permiso, casi me arrodillé. Pero se limitó a quitarle importancia y me preguntó que si me apetecía practicar con él. Por un momento, creí que estaba soñando, pero acepté encantada y me puse un uniforme de la escuela. Estuvimos un buen rato haciendo estiramientos, un kata para principiantes, otro un poco más avanzado, y luego estuvimos peleando. Bueno, diría que fue deprimente, porque nada más empezar vi como me salía disparado el boken de entre las manos, con tan solo un golpe. No estaba totalmente asentada, apenas podía dar crédito, pero luego… fue mejorando, me fue corrigiendo algunos detalles menores. Y estuvimos un buen rato entrenando, creo que los dos perdimos un poco la noción del tiempo.

Al final nos llamó Kaoru-san, el ama de llaves de Kenji, se ocupa de la casa. Nos trajo algo para comer y té… El caso es… que cuando terminamos ese pequeño… refrigerio, Kenji me invitó a que asistiera a sus clases, ofreciéndose a hablar con Mioshi para que pudiera adaptar mi horario en la okiba con acudir al gimnasio, además de las lecciones de kabuki. Me dijo… que tenía mucho potencial…"

Akane se detuvo, con los labios temblando y párpados igualmente temblorosos, dejando escapar alguna lágrima.

"Me… conmovió tanto… que alguien que no me conocía de nada de pronto creyera en mí… Le dije que sí. Me faltó… nada para echarme a llorar. Pero sí que lo abracé. Se sorprendió mucho, me lo dijo después, bueno, ya sabes cómo somos los japoneses con eso del contacto físico. Igual que me explicó que en el fondo había hecho trampa, dejando las cosas preparadas cerca del gimnasio y la sala abierta… había querido ponerme a prueba desde el principio, solo que no sabía cómo abordarlo. Sólo con verme andar, la fuerza física, la forma de coger y manejar el abanico… todo me delataba como practicante de artes marciales. Sobre todo lo de manejar el abanico. Era la desesperación de Mioshi-san y de la maestra de danza! Como siempre tendía a verlo como un arma y no un mero adorno… un desastre.

La mayoría de sus alumnos se sorprendieron mucho de ver a una chica con hakama y yukata con el emblema del gimnasio y boken en mano. Enseguida se dividieron en dos grupos, unos que no me tomaban en serio y se dedicaban a tomarse el entrenamiento conmigo como un juego. Algunos cambiaron de actitud en pocos días, después de romperles el boken de un golpe o sencillamente derrotarlos en pocos movimientos. Los otros… no me dieron cuartel. Se organizaron en torno a uno de los estudiantes más aventajados, Kazuhiro, y me dieron bastante guerra. La primera vez que uno de ellos me golpeó… no pude evitar soltar un 'ay'. Un simple gemido y me lo estuvieron restregando durante semanas. Nunca he podido bajar la guardia con ellos. Me vino bien, para no relajarme nunca. Algunos… empezaron a respetarme al cabo de unos años, bueno, hasta que hace dos años tuve una explosión en el gimnasio y volví al punto cero…

Pero sí es cierto que Kenji estuvo apoyándome en todo momento. Tampoco me regaló nada. Me rompió un par de nudillos, aunque fue culpa mía, y hay pocos puntos de mi cuerpo en que no me haya causado algún moratón, en lucha con armas o desarmada, cuando no cortes con la katana, gran parte de ellos por culpa mía también.

Sin embargo, me alegré de todo aquello, porque sólo trataba así a los que consideraba sus alumnos más prometedores. El sólo hecho de que me considerara parte de esa élite ya era mucho y si tuve que trabajar el triple que todos los demás para ponerme a su altura y poder seguir en ese grupo, no me importó mucho.

Llevaba una vida demencial. Desde las cinco de la mañana en pie, para ayudar con las primeras tareas en la okiba o en la casa de té, luego corriendo al gimnasio a practicar dos horas; el segundo semestre en casa de Mioshi-san me matriculé en algunos cursos de la universidad, en asignaturas de literatura y teatro clásicos. Después de clase, me iba de nuevo al gimnasio. Al principio practicaba con los demás alumnos, luego Kenji me propuso un entrenamiento especial. Le había costado muy poco tiempo darse cuenta de cuál era mi mayor problema: que tiendo a dar por sentado que sé hacer cualquier cosa y me tiro de cabeza. Y que le pongo demasiado entusiasmo… Ahora que lo veo de lejos, no me sorprende nada que cuando estábamos todavía en el instituto y yo insistía en entrenar contigo fueras capaz de esquivarme incluso leyendo un tebeo… Desperdiciaba tanta energía…

Lo peor para él fue diseñar una estrategia para que yo me diera cuenta de dónde estaba el error, pero al final lo solucionó de una forma muy ingeniosa. Antes de que yo llegara al gimnasio, ponía a quemar incienso en una habitación, de forma que estuviera llena de humo. Es…una cosa tan exquisita. Se trataba de moverse, haciendo un kata o bien luchando contra él u otro alumno, haciendo que el humo se moviera lo menos posible, pero sin que por ello los movimientos fueran menos efectivos… Dios! Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi haciendo eso… fue alucinante. Cuando se movía, apenas levantaba unos torbellinos diminutos, cortaba el aire con una limpieza… Es impresionante. La primera vez que probé yo… puedes imaginártelo, aquello parecía un huracán. No había una sola partícula en la atmósfera de la habitación que no se hubiera movido… Fue deprimente. Y volvía a intentarlo, pero siempre volviendo al mismo error, encabezonándome y aplicando más fuerza, más energía, más velocidad. Y provocando un caos mayor. Estuve probando varias noches seguidas, durante semanas y no caía del burro. Después de casi un mes y pico y no ver ningún avance tuve unas ganas terribles de… mandarlo todo a hacer puñetas y rendirme.

Pero… no sé, luego me acordaba de ti, que nunca te rendías ante nada, por muy en tu contra que estuvieran las cosas, siempre insistías en seguir adelante y salirte con la tuya como fuera… Eso me ayudó mucho. Por eso quemé mi diario, para poder centrarme sólo en la parte positiva de todas nuestras aventuras, para poder aprender algo de todo aquello, en lugar de regodearme en mi depresión. Por pocos o muchos defectos que tuvieras, eso era una parte realmente envidiable en ti, así que… hice todo lo posible por imitarte en ese aspecto y no rendirme ante ningún reto. Quería… quería que si un día volvías, pudieras mirarme a la cara y sentirte orgulloso de mí. Te convertiste en un modelo a seguir…"

"Perdón?" masculló un Ranma que estaba intentando establecer un nuevo listón para el límite entre lo increíble y lo inconcebible. Después del último comentario, quedaba muy por encima del record mundial de salto con pértiga. O simplemente decidirse por la categoría de lo absurdo.

'Llevan algo raro esas verduras? Un alucinógeno muy potente o algo así? O eso o el arroz estaba infectado de cornezuelo del centeno…'

"Quieres que te aclare algo?"

"Hombre… me puedes ampliar eso de que me convertí en un modelo a seguir- preguntó, escéptico él, posando las manos sobre las rodillas. No tenía claro cómo tratar a alguien que ha consumido drogas. La sospechosa se echó a reír-. Akane… me siento como si me hubieras dado un billete para una montaña rusa de esas con circuitos demenciales. Y no tengo claro que lleve puesto un cinturón de seguridad. Creo que si elaboras un poco la idea esa…"

"No es muy complicado –contestó ésta, sonriendo, frotándose las manos, un poco frías-. Simplemente, había cosas de ti que admiraba y cosas que no me gustaban. Me limité a coger las primeras e intentar adaptarme a ellas. Me di muchas hostias siguiendo ese camino, pero también aprendí mucho sobre mí misma. Deseché algunas de ellas, al cabo de un tiempo. No quería convertirme una versión femenina de ti, ya había suficiente con una. Quería tener mi propia personalidad. Pero sí aproveché algunos conceptos y sobre todo, me aferré a la idea de no doblegarme ante ningún desafío, por difícil que fuera. Y también intentar ser humilde y escuchar a la gente cuando trata de enseñarme algo. Después de llevar tanto tiempo rompiendo tazas y demás, ya por fin me entró en la cocorota que era imposible que todo el mundo estuviera equivocado y fuera yo la que llevara la razón. Gracias a todo eso conseguí por fin dominar la ceremonia del té, después de casi nueve meses destrozando cachivaches. Me fui al pabellón Fénix del templo Hoo-do a quemar un poco de incienso y a contarte, a ti, como si me estuvieras oyendo, mi pequeña victoria. Es verdad que al día siguiente a Mioshi-san ya se le había ocurrido otra cosa para intentar engancharme y convertirme finalmente en geisha… Aún lo intenta, pese a saber que lo mío son las artes marciales…"

"… -suspiró Ranma, poco convencido-. No entiendo… cómo… cómo puedo pasar de ser una figura a la que tenías miedo a…?". Hasta las palabras se le atragantaban.

"Fffffffffffffff-resopló Akane a su vez- es difícil explicar. Piensa… que te tenía miedo sobre todo porque no te conocía. Es… muchas veces es normal experimentar… recelo frente a lo que no se conoce. Al fin y al cabo, lo de

chan sucedió cuándo? Apenas unas semanas después de que aterrizaras en mi casa. Y con lo de los hongos hipnóticos… bueno, se daban algunas circunstancias para justificar que de pronto me asustara de aquella manera. Es cierto que en ambos casos yo estaba equivocada y no tenía motivos para ser presa de esa especie de pánico, pero qué quieres? Me resultaba difícil racionalizar mis miedos. Aún ahora me cuesta mantener algunos a raya… Lo cierto es que gradualmente empecé a sentirme… cómoda, segura, incluso, contigo. A conocerte un poco mejor, aunque no llegara a hacerlo del todo. En Kyoto estaba sola. Necesitaba un punto de referencia, de partida y un puerto donde atracar. De todas las figuras que me habían rodeado en mi vida, tú eras… no sé, la más excepcional. Tofu también era especial, pero… no creo que mi carácter se adaptara muy bien a un patrón similar. Sus objetivos y los míos son muy diferentes, no podía cambiar de rumbo de una manera tan radical, al menos no me veía capaz en ese momento. Tus objetivos y los míos… eran parecidos. Tampoco podía fijarme en la gente que tenía en el entorno, Mioshi-san, Kenji, las chicas de la okiba, Hiro… apenas conocía a ninguno y tampoco puedo decir que confiara en ellos plenamente. Tomarte como modelo parecía un giro de 180º en muchos aspectos, pero… tenía cierto sentido, al menos para mí. Y bueno, quizá es cierto eso de que la distancia engrandece algunas cosas. Y tú creciste mucho en mi memoria. Era... inevitable... Tu llegada, tu forma de ser... tuvieron un gran impacto sobre mí... No sé si yo tuve un efecto similar en ti... aunque sí que te hice impactar en numerosas ocasiones..." concluyó, mirando al techo, con una expresión pretendidamente inocente.

La sonrisa de orgullo que se había ido forjando y creciendo en las facciones de Ranma devino en una carcajada estruendosa.

El tiempo parecía haber puesto las cosas en su sitio, meditó Ranma, una vez calmado el acceso. Y en relativamente poco tiempo. En apenas un año, Akane había pasado de considerarlo una amenaza a tomarlo como patrón. De una manera un tanto extraña… tenía sentido? Ranma no lo tenía muy claro, aunque parecía que para Akane sí.

"No me malinterpretes –continuó la chica, un poco después, algo suspicaz ante el silencio- era consciente de que tenias defectos bastante serios. Tenías un ego que a veces resultaba insufrible. No, me corrijo: la mayor parte del tiempo. Y esa bocaza? Y a veces resultabas asquerosamente sexista… Y glotón. Presuntuoso. Arrogante…" empezó a contar con los dedos de la otra mano.

"Sabes? Creo que te prefería cuando te dedicabas a admirar mis virtudes…" rezongó Ranma, mosqueado.

"Qué quieres que te diga…? Los seres humanos somos como el papel de regalo de una estantería de defectos y virtudes. Al menos tú tienes un envoltorio presentable…"

'Debería sentirme halagado?' se preguntó Ranma, algo escamado. Puede que en el fondo intentara lisonjearlo, pero la forma…

'Debo estar soñando... yo... yo no suelo decir estas cosas. Y además, un envoltorio presentable? Joder, Akane! Te van a nominar por el piropo del año! Espero que este día termine pronto o vete a saber qué va a ser lo próximo que me salga por la boquita...'

"Y… eso de mi presentabilidad… es algo de ahora?" Al fin y al cabo, la formulación era en presente.

"Ah, emmm, no…"

"Puedes ampliar esa teoría?"

"Bueno… ya entonces me resultabas atractivo…" alegó Akane, sonrojándose.

"Atractivo? Por qué no guapo?"

"Porque atractivo suena más interesante".

Las mujeres y las sutilezas del lenguaje. Miró al techo, exasperado. Ok, mejor dejarlo estar. Tanto contraste entre el pasado y el presente empezaba a marearlo. Aunque tenía una espinita (una de tantas) por quitarse…

"Es curioso, en aquellos años nunca me hubieras dicho nada semejante. Recuerdo incluso cierta ocasión en que me dejaste en las zarpas de Kodachi para compararme con otro tipejo, como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Y dejarme de lado, como si fuera un filete pasado…"

Akane cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados. No era un episodio del que estuviera muy orgullosa, precisamente, aunque después intentara consolar a Ranma… a su modo.

"Esteeeee… hombre, lo importante de la carne no es sólo su aspecto, sino cómo se presenta, qué tipo de salsa lleva, qué vino la acompaña…"

"Vino?"

"Sí, bueno, Hiro para variar me introdujo un poco en ese tema, a probar vinos diferentes, aunque yo no suelo beber, a combinarlos con la comida… Cocina muy bien. Y… no sé, hablando del vino… Hiro siempre compara a las personas con él, es bastante curioso. La gente cambia con el tiempo, a veces para bien o a veces se transforman en vinagre…"

"Y yo en qué caso entraría?"

"Mmmmm… yo diría que no has envejecido mal…" respondió, evasiva.

"Ah, vaya, gracias. Y eso qué quiere decir?"

Akane suspiró con fuerza. Parecía que las mejillas fueran a prender fuego en cualquier instante. Así que quería oír la versión completa?

'Está bien, sólo por ver qué cara pone...'. Además, no había planeado hacía unos días iniciar el asedio? Este sería el primer asalto a la fortaleza.

"Vamos a ver –tomó aire- usando el lenguaje que él emplea para los vinos… yo diría que tu carácter es el adecuado, de un vino joven brusco y áspero has pasado a un licor con matices más sutiles, limando las asperezas; el color también es el adecuado, has perdido algunas trazas juveniles sobre todo en la cara y estás un poquito más tostado; el aroma…-incendio declarado- por lo que he podido comprobar es… más masculino, sin que resulte pesado –tragó saliva-; y el sabor en boca… bueno, aunque el análisis sólo ha sido superficial, es... agradable" 'Y yo hoy no voy a bajar del púrpura-arándano de los vinos jóvenes, a este paso…' Qué demonios le había dado? Algún acceso de locura transitoria, para liberar toda esa serie requiebros celosamente guardados durante años? 'Quizá me haya pasado con las técnicas de asalto...'

Ranma… se puso colorado. Aquello… bueno, de parecerle una tontería… y resultaba ser algo… casi íntimo. Y… elaborado, no como la típica estúpida pregunta de si hacía honor a su nombre… A partir de ese momento, habría un antes y un después en la forma en que las chicas le tiraban los tejos.

Decididamente, Akane era una caja de sorpresas. Algunas... quizá no demasiado atractivas, pero otras... Empezó a ronronear.

Akane se pasó la mano por el pelo, arreglándose la trenza. La mano le temblaba ligeramente, así que para que no se notara demasiado, la dejó deslizar por la nuca, el cuello, el pecho, hasta dejarla de nuevo sobre su regazo. En otras ocasiones, ese gesto servía para tranquilizarla, recuperar la compostura. Este no era uno de esos casos. Tomó aire, intentando hacer memoria de por dónde había dejado la parrafada que estaba echando, antes de hacer una incursión en el terreno del cortejo. Ah, sí, por la estrategia del humo… Por aquella época había empezado a ir a la universidad… y se tropezó con uno de los grandes hitos en su camino: Hiro.

"Hablando de Hiro…-continuó, tratando de mantener una conversación ligera, a él lo conocí en la universidad. Me matriculé en algunas asignaturas de literatura y teatro, incluso en algún seminario sobre cómo escribir –al menos lo dejaba en el aire, por si recordaba lo de las leyendas-. Más que una alumna, parecía un zombi. Me limitaba a ir a clase, tomar apuntes como un robot. No hablaba con nadie.

Hiro estaba en ese seminario. Seríamos… no sé, unas veinte personas o así, era fácil fijarse en mí. Me mantenía apartada de todo el mundo y después de decir mi nombre el primer día, no solté una sola palabra más. Estábamos en una clase muy grande, con varias filas y yo estaba en la última. Al cabo de unos días, Hiro se volvió y empezó a gesticular y a tirarme bolitas de papel a la cabeza y así durante varias sesiones. Creo que no le hice caso. Al cabo de unos días, se me acercó al salir de clase… Me recordó un montón a ti, cuando intentabas animarme, tirándote de los labios con los dedos y haciendo caras… Hizo exactamente lo mismo. En fin, debía llevar el chip 'heroína trágica' muy revolucionado, porque ni me di cuenta y pasé de él…

** flashback> **

"Qué te ha parecido la clase de hoy? Eso de escribir haikus es divertido, no? Qué tal se te da a ti? La mayoría de los que yo escribo son pésimos, pero no he visto ninguno de los tuyos. Crees que me podrías dejar alguno? Me gustaría mucho echarles un vistazo. Por lo menos para tener una idea de cómo escriben los demás, aunque sólo sea para comprobar que soy tan malo como creo. Vamos, yo te dejaré alguno de los míos para que te puedas reír a gusto. Podríamos intercambiar nuestros trabajos, qué te parece? Si quieres podemos escribir una historia conjuntamente… –el discurso siguió durante varios minutos, aunque Akane seguía sin responder, ajena a la verborrea del chico que caminaba junto a ella; la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla y la clase de kabuki había sido más intensa de lo habitual, intentando volcar toda esa… angustia en aquella obra-. Eooo, hay alguien ahí o me he tropezado con el fantasma de la facultad? Ya había oído rumores del espectro de una antigua alumna que se paseaba por aquí, en busca de su antiguo amor. Creo que era uno de los profesores… Es el profesor de literatura que da el seminario? Naaaah, es un poco joven para haber dado lugar a esas leyendas. A lo mejor el de filología… aunque francamente no podría entender que ninguna chica se enamorara jamás de él, con ese carácter endemoniado…

Pero no sé, tú no pareces un fantasma, no? Ese bolígrafo te delata, es demasiado moderno. No me cuela. Por muy pálida que estés y ojerosa, y delgada… Hija, estás casi esquelética! No te dan de comer en casa o te gastas la beca en libros? Ah, estos estudiantes tan dedicados! Ojalá yo pudiera ser uno de ellos, pero… me gusta tanto ir de flor en flor, hoy ir a una clase de literatura, mañana a otra de escultura, luego a una de química… Estos estudios tan reglados no son para mí. Coartan mi creatividad! Pero me estás escuchando?"

Al final optó por la solución más sencilla y efectiva: hacerle cosquillas.

"Yaergh!" gritó Akane, saltando casi un metro en el aire.

"Cuidado con mis tímpanos! Casi me los destrozas!" exclamó áquel, cubriéndose las orejas con delicadeza.

Akane lo miró con extrañeza. Quién era ese tipejo? Qué quería? Lo ojeó, desconfiada, reduciendo los ojos apenas a una fisura. Si pretendía causarle problemas… Se relajó un poco. No parecía gran cosa, probablemente podría tumbarlo sin derramar una gota de sudor siquiera. Pero tampoco debía confiarse…

"Quién eres tú? Qué quieres?" preguntó, seca. Tenía que volver corriendo al gimnasio para la práctica de la tarde y ayudar en la casa de té. No tenía tiempo para interrupciones.

"Anda, pero si hablas y todo! Bueno, me alegro mucho de comprobar que no eres una aparición –le puso la mano en el brazo, haciendo que Akane se tensara, retirándola enseguida, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta-. Hola, bonita. Me llamo Hiro, Hiro Kitaro. Estamos en la misma clase, en el seminario de escritura. Tú cómo te llamas? El primer día no pude ir y me perdí las presentaciones, a todos los demás los conozco, menos a ti. Y claro, te rodeas de este aura de misterio, en fin que no he podido evitar acercarme, tenía mucha curiosidad". No paraba de gesticular en todo el rato. Los hombros de aquel chico parecían tener autonomía propia. Y las manos…

"La curiosidad mató al gato". No tenía tiempo que perder con tonterías. Dio media vuelta, camino de la salida.

"Oh, pero qué arisca! –sacudió la cabeza, contrariado, siguiéndola y poniéndose de nuevo a su altura-. Que sepas que eso no te valdrá conmigo! –le dio un ligero golpe en el esternón, haciendo que Akane saltara hacia atrás, a la defensiva-. Le he pedido al profesor que nos ponga en el mismo equipo, para cuando tengamos que hacer exposiciones orales de nuestros trabajos. Más vale que te familiarices conmigo. Vamos, dime cómo te llamas. O si pronuncio tu nombre algún espíritu volverá de ultratumba para llevarte con él o arrebatarte el alma? Sabes qué? Por qué no hacemos algún trabajo de mitología? Podríamos escribir algún cuento, un relato épico, sería genial. Además, tú serías perfecta como modelo, con esos ojazos… Sabes? Creo que ya tengo la idea. Mañana mismo te traigo un borrador para que le eches un vistazo. Y más vale que para entonces me digas cómo te llamas. Me voy, que tengo que aprovechar la visita de mi musa".

Le lanzó un par de besos al aire y salió corriendo. Akane lo miró, atónita. Había gente muy rara en esta facultad…

** fin flashback> **

"A partir de aquel momento no me ha dejado en paz. Ni querría que lo hiciera. Es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, mi… no sé, un montón de cosas. Me presentó un montón de gente, me apuntó a quinientas cosas sin consultarme, me invitó a algún café, me llevó de tiendas cuando Mioshi-san me dio mi primer sueldo libre de kimonos y demás deudas… Entre todos, me devolvieron un poco a la vida social, sobre todo él, que no paraba un minuto, siempre yendo a exposiciones, presentaciones de libros, conciertos. Y como me viera con un minuto libre, me arrastraba detrás de él. Bueno, a mí y a todo el que se pusiera por delante. Liaba a todo el mundo en sus actividades. Y tiene amigos en todas partes, se ha recorrido todas las facultades, cursando asignaturas de casi todas las carreras. No sé cómo lo hace, porque además trabaja. Es decorador, se gana la vida con ello. Y tiene un buen gusto tremendo.

Después de estar dos o tres meses intentando escalar mi torre de marfil, coincidió que presentamos un trabajo conjunto y el profesor nos felicitó. Cuando salimos de clase, me abrazó. Por la espalda. No se me ha olvidado su expresión. Di un chillido y me alejé de él casi corriendo. Me dio un buen susto. Y eso que ya sabía que eso de las artes marciales no era lo suyo, salvo para admirar el físico de algún chico. Se quedó a cuadros al verme reaccionar así. Y a partir de ahí, estuvo dándome el tostón para averiguar el por qué, sólo que... en ese momento, no me veía capaz de hablar de mi pasado. Así que en lugar de eso, se dedicó a inventarse mi historia. No te puedes imaginar lo truculentas que eran algunas. Comparado con la realidad, algunos relatos hubieran sido ideales para hacer películas de terror. El caso es que… fue estrechando el cerco, al ver cómo reaccionaba ante algunas de sus fabulaciones. Al final acabé hablándole de Kuno. Era… y es, aún hoy, una fuente de pesadillas. Y en aquel momento eran aún peor. Algunas veces temía que pudiera aparecer en la casa de té e intentar comprarme o algo por el estilo.

Se quedó muy impresionado. Al principio todo aquello se lo había tomado un poco a guasa, pero cuando le hable de aquel acoso… Me cogió las manos y me las besó y me dijo que si alguna vez me incomodaba, que se lo dijera. Que él era una persona muy extrovertida y tendía a buscar el contacto con la gente, pero que entendía que me sintiera… insegura y que fuera tan desconfiada. Se portó muy bien conmigo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos meses más ya me había sonsacado toda la historia, incluido el cómo llegué a Kyoto. Para entonces ya me había acostumbrado a llorarle en el hombro. Bueno, y algunas veces le devolvía el favor. También le he visto pegarse unas cuantas hostias, sólo que él se recupera en unos cuantos días y vuelve a la carga y yo... no podía sacudirme toda esa carga de dolor que llevaba encima. Solía decirme que nuestros casos eran como comparar la amputación de un miembro con un arañazo.

Y en todo ese tiempo, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que era homosexual. Y lo veía tan majo, tan simpático, tan cariñoso… tan diferente de ti, siempre preocupándose por todo lo que hacía… Le pedí que saliera conmigo –se echó a reír-. Me puso una carita de pena… Y entonces me lo soltó. Me lo tomé muy mal, como si me hubiera estado engañando o algo así. No fui muy diplomática precisamente, debí emplear todos los sinónimos de pervertido varias veces en los pocos minutos que duró mi monólogo. Salí de allí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación durante un par de días. Al final Mioshi-san se acercó y me preguntó a través del shoji que si pensaba volver a la etapa de alma en pena.

Aquello… me hizo pensar. En los últimos meses había llevado una vida casi normal, fuera de la okiba y del gimnasio, y todo gracias a él. Salí de mi habitación, debía tener una pinta horrible, pero… lo más importante no era mi aspecto. Estuve buscando en mis apuntes y libros y demás su teléfono y no lo encontraba. Casi me dio un patatús. Hasta que al final apareció otra vez Mioshi con un papelito y un número en él. Hiro me había estado llamando durante los dos días. Le pedí disculpas, llorando que parecía una catarata. Y el muy… qué pedacito de pan que es, casi me pide disculpas a mí por hacerme llorar.

Estuvimos hablando mucho rato sobre aquello. Me explicó que en el fondo entendía que le hubiera pedido que saliera conmigo. Es simplemente que no lo encontraba amenazador, me había tratado siempre como una amiga y no tenía un objetivo ulterior. Con todo lo que había pasado, de pronto me tropiezo con una figura así... era casi normal que prefiriera un chico como él. Claro que acto seguido empezó a explicarme qué clase de hombres le gustaban a él y me estuvo pinchando para saber cómo me gustaban a mí, para que no compitiéramos! Casi me muero de la risa! A partir de entonces, estuvo buscándome novios por doquier e intentando liarme para que fuera a alguna cita a ciegas. Es un caso...

De vez en cuando llamaba a Nabiki para saber cómo iban las cosas por Nerima. Me dijo que tus padres se habían separado. Pero lo mejor fue que me echó un cable para entrar en una compañía de teatro clásico. Hacía papeles muy pequeñitos o simplemente ayudaba a montar los escenarios, pero me vino bien para trabajar de cara al público y todo eso. Era todo en plan aficionado, aunque a veces alguna compañía profesional contactaba con nosotros para pedir gente y hacer cosas más serias y de más presupuesto.

Y todo eso combinado con la nueva idea de Mioshi-san de hacerme aprender danza japonesa. Incluso se atrevió a proponerme que aprendiera a tocar el koto. Ése se salvó perdiendo sólo una cuerda... pero el profesor de música casi se arrancó los pelos, al verme destrozar partituras. Lo mío no es la música, está claro. Y a la profe de danza la tenía desesperada. Tenía el mismo problema que con lo del humo, que me lanzaba de cabeza y hacía los movimientos muy exagerados y con demasiada fuerza, cuando todo eso requería mucha sutileza y suavidad, justo lo opuesto de lo que yo era...

Después de varios meses sin hacer una a derechas, al fin se convenció de que la danza japonesa no era lo mío. O por lo menos tenía que encontrar otro tipo de danza que fuera más acorde con mi temperamento y a partir de ahí, irme adaptando a la tradición japonesa. Y una de las opciones que me propuso fue irme a la India. Allí, el baile es muy alegre, con mucho movimiento, sobre todo de caderas y brazos, aunque también tiene detalles muy sutiles. Y sobre todo es muy expresiva, es muy importante el movimiento de los ojos, el cuello, los labios... era como tomar un curso de iniciación para luego mejorar sobre eso cuando volviera a Japón.

La verdad es que no lo veía muy claro. Además, era evidente que ella seguía empeñada en que siguiera en la okiba e hiciera carrera allí y eso que para entonces Tanaka-san ya me había adoptado... sólo que él había decidido dejar mi destino en mis manos y me dijo que hiciera lo que yo considerara oportuno. Tampoco tenía que decírmelo, después de conseguir mi primer dan en kendo, casi un año después de irme de casa, ya tenía claro que seguiría con las artes marciales. Lo de trabajar en la casa de té me venía bien para conseguir algunos ingresos extra y pagarme los gastos en la universidad, pero por mí, ahí acababa todo..."

"Pero si Tanaka-san ya te había adoptado, qué necesidad tenías de trabajar?"

"No quería que nadie me pusiera las cosas tan fáciles, quería ganarme su respeto y saber que estaba allí porque me lo merecía, no porque nadie bajara el listón para mí. No estoy por encima de pedir ayuda o consejos cuando los necesito o no tendría a Hiro por amigo, pero prefiero solucionar mis problemas por mi cuenta, no dejar que otros los solucionen por mí.

Antes de que me adoptara, le conté a Kenji mi historia. No todos los detalles, pero sí lo fundamental. A Mioshi-san también le hablé de ello, aunque reducido estrictamente a que había huído de un matrimonio concertado y ya está. No le sorprendió en absoluto, creo que ya había intuído algo por el estilo. Pero Kenji... también había sospechado algo, pero lo del matrimonio concertado lo dejó... muy afectado. Estuvo unas semanas sin dirigirme la palabra. Para una persona con un sentido del honor tan desarrollado, renunciar así a un pacto entre familias debía parecerle... anatema, creí que al final me echaría del gimnasio. Y en lugar de eso, le pidió a Mioshi-san que preparásemos una sala en la casa de té y realizar todo el ceremonial para proponerme ser adoptada... No salía de mi asombro. No sabía qué decir. Me dejó un tiempo para pensarlo. Después de unos días dándole vueltas, estaba dispuesta a decirle que no, que me parecía demasiado. Ya era mucho que me aceptara como alumna, tanto de kendo como de kabuki y... bueno, no quería que mis errores del pasado lo salpicaran a él. Ya era suficiente con que dos familias perdieran honor como para que otra persona no implicada lo hiciera también.

Cuando le dije aquello... me dijo que todo el honor del mundo no le iba a devolver a su hija. Me contó su historia. Aquí también había un matrimonio concertado de por medio, con uno de sus alumnos, un antecesor de Kazuhiro, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba. Sólo tenía esa hija, Sakura, y aunque era bastante buena con la espada, no le atraía mucho ese mundo y se dedicó completamente en el teatro. De hecho... no te lo pierdas, Kenji conocía a tu padre..."

"Que conocía qué?"

"Tu padre había pasado por su gimnasio, en busca de estrategias precisamente contra atacantes armados. Tú debías ser muy pequeño. Sakura ya era casi mayor de edad y me dijo que a veces te hacía de niñera..."

"No recuerdo nada de eso..."

"Fue hace mucho tiempo y os quedásteis allí apenas un par de semanas, creo que hasta que tu padre intentó que te convirtieras en el nuevo prometido de Sakura..."

"Por qué no me extraña en absoluto?" replicó Ranma, agrio.

"Tanaka-san insistió que su hija ya estaba prometida y después de un tiempo observando a tu padre, le pidió que se marchara. No le terminaba de gustar. Y le parecía muy preocupante que te llevara con él. Le preguntó por tu madre y Genma le dio a entender que había muerto... cuando luego la vi en Nerima, en una función de teatro y le expliqué quién era... se quedó de piedra. Normalmente es muy reservado y comedido con sus juicios sobre la gente, pero se cabreó bastante por el hecho de que tu padre le hubiera mentido, incluso aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Pero estaba hablando de su hija... Por lo visto, en la compañía en la que trabajaba, conoció un chico y se enamoró de él. Se lo dijo a su padre y Kenji le recordó que su deber era para con su familia y que tenía que casarse con su alumno y mantener el gimnasio dentro del clan, bueno, todo eso que era nuestro pan de cada día. Aquello fue el inicio de muchas discusiones y por mucho que Sakura le rogó y le suplicó, no dio su brazo a torcer. Al final, forzó la mano, y le dijo que o se casaba con él o la echaría de casa. Se fugó con su novio y se casaron poco después. No sé si al día siguiente... o poco más tarde, se mataron en un accidente de coche, parecía que se habían ido de luna de miel.

Al principio... Kenji estaba convencido de que había hecho lo correcto. Sus colegas, también de la vieja escuela, le ofrecieron sus condolencias y le reafirmaron en esa creencia, de que ésa era la forma de actuar. Perdió una hija, pero salió con su honor intacto y mucha gente lo felicitaba por eso.

Pero al cabo de unos años... empezó a cuestionarse, sobre todo cuando aquel alumno le reclamó el gimnasio, como si ya fuera el dueño... Y empezó a reflexionar sobre el asunto y cada vez veía menos claro que hubiera obrado bien. Y a preguntarse cuál es el significado del honor, qué era más importante, el honor o su familia. El suyo también había sido un matrimonio concertado, con una completa extraña pero... debe ser uno de esos casos entre un millón, se habían enamorado el uno del otro. Siempre había creído que esa era la manera de actuar, mantener el nombre del clan y continuar con la tradición de artes marciales.

Comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado, que podía haber adoptado simplemente al chico aquel y dejar que Sakura se labrara su propio destino. Y en lugar de eso, había perdido a su hija y tenía en las manos un alumno ambicioso y sin escrúpulos, que se creía el amo del lugar. Tuvieron una discusión fuerte y acabó por expulsarlo, por faltar el respeto a la memoria de su hija. Debía ser todo un elemento, el tipo ese.

Y de pronto, casi cinco años después de la muerte de Sakura, se tropieza conmigo, una especie de ronin moderna y le llama la atención el que se me dé bien el manejo de armas... y luego conocer mi 'biografía'. No sé, igual pensó que era su karma o algo similar, o que tenía una nueva oportunidad. No era para hacerme un favor a mí, o por lo menos, no sólo eso; en el fondo, adoptarme a mí era una acción puramente egoísta, quería redimirse ante sí mismo, no ante los demás. Me dijo que su honor le preocupaba poco, para él lo único verdaderamente importante era seguir con su escuela, romper con el pasado y salir adelante. Acepté.

Algunos de sus alumnos abandonaron el gimnasio al saber que me había adoptado y que el gimnasio iría a parar a mis manos. Muchos estaban allí sólo por su buen nombre, no porque estuvieran interesados de verdad en el kendo. Otros se sentían simplemente ofendidos por la mera noción de que una chica sacara adelante la escuela, una que apenas tenía un primer dan. Los mejores alumnos se quedaron, incluído Kazuhiro, aunque a partir de ese momento fue más hostil conmigo. No me pasaba una. Algunos de los viejos amigos de Kenji también le retiraron la palabra, pero siguió adelante, con la cabeza bien alta. En un principio perdió dinero y me sentí muy culpable por ello, pero él no le dio importancia, aclarando que aunque el honor pudiera alimentar en cierto grado su estómago, no alimentaba su alma...".

De una manera extraña... aquello le recordaba a Scarlet O'Hara. Ambos dispuestos a tragarse su orgullo y continuar con su vida.

"Me trasladé a su casa poco después de aquello. Mioshi-san estaba contenta y mosqueada a la vez, porque veía que me perdía, pero seguí trabajando allí. Mi trabajo era sobre todo recibir a los grupos a la entrada, dirigirlos a sus asientos y preparar las mesitas. Era poca cosa, pero... no sé, por alguna razón la gente prefería que los recibiera yo, aunque no fuera una geisha. Ni siquiera soy una maiko muy ortodoxa. Aún ahora me parece extraño, seguir trabajando para ella, pero me viene bien, a veces hay gente generosa. Mis compañeras se quejan de que soy muy vivaracha, supongo que no puedo evitar ponerle entusiasmo a todo lo que hago, aunque al menos controlo un poco mejor cómo lo ejercito... y siempre tiene alguna idea útil que al final puedo reciclar para practicar artes marciales, como lo de irme a la India. Lo de la danza desde luego me ha ayudado un montón, a moverme... con finesse, que decía un profesor de ballet clásico. Gracias a eso al final conseguí coger el tranquillo a lo de moverme en la habitación llena de humo, incluso aunque tardé unos años en tener una completa maestría.

Bueno, después de que Mioshi consiguiera meterme algo en esta cabeza tan dura que tengo, acepté la idea de irme a la India y aprender allí danza. Se ofreció a pagar mis gastos pero le dije que no, que quería hacerlo por mí misma… Al fin y al cabo, había tenido mucha suerte hasta ese momento… Me quedo sin un duro, me recoge ella, luego Tanaka-san me adopta, tengo de nuevo familia, casa, un gran amigo… Era demasiado. Y no era justo. Tú siempre salías sin un duro de casa y te buscabas la vida, me parecía que ya era hora de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

De todas formas, con la formación que tenía tampoco podía llegar muy lejos, sólo tenía como opción irme a currar a un WacDonald's. Así que al final Hiro me echó una mano y me buscó un trabajo fregando vasos en un bar. No era el trabajo de mis sueños, pero tampoco quería estar de camarera y que los tíos me estuvieran sobando cada vez que circulara entre las mesas. Algunas chicas lo pasaban bastante mal… Estuve unas semanas con ese curro hasta que un día el barman se puso malo y necesitaban alguien para preparar los cócteles… -Ranma se apartó, temiéndose lo peor, mientras Akane le sacaba la lengua, burlona- Agárrate, me consideran la mejor barman del distrito Nakagyo-ku! Por una vez, mi capacidad de improvisar con los ingredientes de las comidas me ha servido de algo! Era incapaz de seguir cualquier receta que me pasaban, pero me inventé la tira de cócteles. Después de aquello, he estado trabajando varias temporadas en ese puesto. Pagan bastante bien y me viene de perlas para pagarme los viajes al extranjero -se detuvo, ojeando el mobiliario, en busca de algún armario que pudiera contener bebidas-. Oye, si tienes algo por aquí, podría preparar algún combinado…"

El matiz de desconfianza en los ojos de Ranma podía leerlo hasta un ciego de nacimiento.

"No, gracias, no tomo alcohol."

"Los hay de bebidas no alcohólicas, eh? –lo miró unos segundos, con una sonrisa enigmática-. Desconfiado como siempre… es verdad que en la cocina no tengo tanto éxito, pero ahora me defiendo medianamente bien…"

'De los monstruos con tentáculos que salen de tus guisos?' pensó Ranma, aún más alerta si cabe. Al menos, no lo había pensado en voz alta…

Akane lo ojeó, con los labios fruncidos, echándose luego a reír.

"Cobarde…".

Ranma frunció el ceño.

"Eso no es cobardía, es… conocer mis límites".

"Bueno, vale, dejémoslo ahí. Estuve trabajando en un bar durante los siguientes tres meses, hasta que saqué suficiente para pagarme el viaje, un curso de danza y gastos para la estancia y hacer un poquillo de turismo…. Estuve buscando información en Internet y en la embajada de la India en Japón. Se portaron muy bien, me dieron folletos de cuarenta mil cosas. Al final localicé una profesora de bastante renombre, en Mubai. Parecía que las mejores bailarinas salían de sus manos, así que la llamé y le pregunté si podía unirme a sus clases. Aceptó, no me puso muchas pegas y la tarifa que cobraba era bastante razonable, así que me fui para allá.

La verdad es que debería haber contrastado un poco la información aquella. Es verdad que Vashree es buena, pero… en fin, impone una disciplina… - aún ahora, algunas veces se despertaba casi sintiendo cómo le sangraba la planta de los pies; se le erizó el vello de las extremidades con el recuerdo-. Pero lo que me terminó de sacar de mis casillas fue… bueno, además de danza, el curso incluía otra serie de clases con las que no me sentía muy cómoda. Acabé por cancelar la inscripción y me fui a Bali. En el fondo me vino bien, cogí algunos rudimentos de silat mientras estuve allí. Te suena el silat? –preguntó, girándose. Negativa-. No? Es parecido al kempo, desarrollado en Indonesia, hay diversas variantes, dependiendo de cada isla. Me temo que yo tropecé con un maestro poco exigente, Bali es un área eminentemente turística, estaba todo lleno de occidentales. Había poca gente interesada en practicar, o al menos en hacerlo seriamente. Aún así, aprendí alguna cosilla y le llevé a Tanaka-san algunas espadas y dagas muy interesantes.

Aquello fue como unas vacaciones, comparado con la estancia en Mubai. Y me vinieron genial aquellas clases de baile. Me tocó una profesora genial. Me hizo ver enseguida que la danza no se diferencia mucho de la actuación, era sólo cuestión de entender de qué iba la música, la canción, lo que fuera y adaptarse al significado, no aprender una serie de pasos. Eso no lo diferencia mucho a uno de un robot. Me vino también muy bien para las artes marciales, para ver los kata como algo más que una serie de pasos.

A la vuelta… bueno, tanto Tanaka-san como Hiro se extrañaron mucho de que hubiera cambiado de destino. Pero tampoco tenía mucha importancia, incluso si Hiro se puso un poco pesado. Seguí trabajando en la okiba y ocasionalmente en el bar, para poder pagar todos mis gastos, pensando en alguna otra estrategia para la próxima temporada.".

El acento al hablar de Hiro era de enfado, casi rozando el resentimiento, claramente. Qué había detrás de aquello? Qué podía haber tras unas lecciones de danza para huir de ellas? Vamos, que no se había trasladado al pueblo de al lado precisamente…

"De qué eran esas clases extra?"

Y ella que había pensado que hablando del silat y la danza conseguiría despistarlo… 'Algunas veces soy un poco ingenua…'

"Prefiero no hablar de eso…"

"Venga, Akane, dímelo. Seguro que no es nada del otro jueves… Vengaaaa. Dímelo. Dímelo. Dímelo.

Dímelo. Dímelo…" –acentuando cada 'dímelo' con un ligero golpe en las costillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Para ya con eso!"

"Dímelo o seguiré haciéndote cosquillas hasta que confieses…". Esto estaba empezando a resultar divertido, entre otras cosas.

Akane bufó, clavando las uñas sobre las palmas, una ceja temblando y llegando casi a la línea del pelo. El muy condenado se estaba comportando igual que Hiro.

"Lencmonsmmñsbutra" graznó entre dientes, de mala gana.

"Oye, si tienes por ahí un diccionario de gruñido-japonés, me vendría bien, visto que tú lo dominas a la perfección".

Desde cuándo era tan irónico?

"Y bien?" insistió ante su silencio. Tampoco debía ser algo tan horrible...

"Lecciones de Kamasutra..."

"..." 'Quéeeeeeee?'

A Ranma se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Tosió un par de veces, para conseguir que los pulmones volvieran a ser funcionales.

"Perdón? He oído bien? Lecciones de Kamasutra?". El medidor de incredulidad había explotado por sobrecarga.

"Saca la cabeza de la taza del water, pervertido! El kamasutra es algo más que un libro de posturitas!" contestó Akane, girándose para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Bueno, no tengo ningún problema en que me ilumines sobre su contenido" replicó éste, con su mejor sonrisa de sátiro.

"No te voy a iluminar sobre nada a menos que quieras un billete para un vuelo intergaláctico y puedas ver las estrellas de cerca!"

"No veo qué mal hay en ello. Siempre viene bien aprender algo nuevo..."

"Pensaba que tú eras el experto aquí".

"En algunos terrenos, uno nunca puede ser un experto. Es como las artes marciales, siempre habrá alguien por ahí que se invente algo diferente. Hay que mantenerse al día."

"Pues siento decírtelo, pero el kamasutra no acaba de salir al mercado. La mayoría de los textos que lo componen tienen unos cuantos siglos de existencia."

"Sí, bueno, pero leer nunca ha sido lo mío..." 'Quieres cortar ya el rollo y decirme lo que aprendiste?'

"Me lo creo. Si publicaran una versión tipo manga, serías el primero en comprarlo".

"Bueno, los dibujitos siempre ayudan..."

"Lo veo un poco difícil, irte a la cama con el libro en mano mientras intentas poner algo en práctica..." indicó, riendo.

"Oh, vamos, no seas infantil, Akane...". Tanta charla innecesaria empezaba a exasperarlo. Por qué demonios no entraba en materia?

"Infantil? Cómo no voy a serlo, si todavía necesito que me cuenten cuentos para irme a dormir?"

"No estoy seguro de que el Kamasutra entre en la categoría de cuentos para niños".

"Tocado y hundido- reconoció Akane, de mala gana-. Por dónde iba...? Ah, por las lecciones... -se paró un momento, insegura de cómo continuar. Era necesario continuar? Por qué había abierto la boca siquiera en primer lugar-. Decidí... que aquello no era para mí..."

"No veo por qué no...". Ranma intentó sonar ingenuo. No lo consiguió.

"Tú... no estabas allí, maldita sea! La parte filosófica, podía aceptarla razonablemente bien, pero que una prostituta quisiera darme lecciones..."

"Una prostituta?" Silbó, absolutamente estupefacto. Aquello comenzaba a cambiar de un pasaje interesante a parecer algo... sórdido. Decididamente, estaba en una montaña rusa.

"Una antigua prostituta... Ashantii, se llama. Al menos fue franca desde el primer momento. Nos dijo exactamente cómo se había ganado la vida... como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-. No debería extrañarme, trabajando en una okiba, pero... no sé, me habría sentido igual de incómoda ante ese tipo de clases en Kyoto. Mioshi-san podrá hacer todos los planes que quiera sobre mí, pero sólo puedo ser una geisha de cara a la galería, servir té, bailar y poco más. Hay algunos terrenos que no quiero pisar..."

No, desde luego que no. Estúpido. Cómo podía habérsele pasado siquiera por la cabeza que Akane se hubiera convertido en geisha? Había oído todo lo que le había dicho sobre sus miedos, pero ciertamente no había escuchado.

"Sí, lo sé, ha sido una estupidez por mi parte pensar que... bueno, que fueras una geisha".

"Sí, vale, imagino que incluso en siete años debe ser difícil encontrar en el mercado un cerebro para implantarte..."

"Hey! No te pases!"

"Vale, vale, lo siento. Me he excedido un poco. Bueno, el caso es que no me sentía cómoda con sus clases y se lo dije a Vashree, la maestra de danza. Y me dijo que las dos cosas van unidas, la danza se beneficia del kamasutra y a la inversa, y cosas así… Así que abandoné."

"Así como así? Creía que no te ibas a rendir ante ningún desafío…"

El muy… sabandija! Utilizar sus propias palabras contra ella! Se mordió los labios de rabia. Incluso aunque todo aquello estuviera superado en gran medida… bueno, era bastante engorroso hablar de… eso, con un tío que no fuera Hiro…

"Bueno, y qué? En aquel momento pensé que aquello era demasiado para mí. Una retirada a tiempo a veces es una victoria. O tengo que recordarte la 'técnica secreta de la familia Saotome'?"

"Pero al final volviste y te enfrentaste a ello, ergo no debía ser algo tan sumamente complicado…"

"Vale, sí, volví, pero no es asunto tuyo. Estuve unos meses ahorrando…"

"No me cambies de tema ahora, Akane…"

Ésta casi rugía de rabia.

"Oye, que yo sólo te estaba contando lo que he hecho en estos años, no confesándome contigo. No tengo por qué contarte mis intimidades…"

Uuuuuuuh. O sea que había algo íntimo por en medio? La curiosidad iba en aumento. Sólo esperaba que el jaguar fuera como los gatos y tuviera alguna vida que prestarle por si acaso.

"Venga, Akane, somos amigos, no? –'como mínimo eso'-. Me lo puedes contar- qué podía resultarle embarazoso? Fotos… ummmm, sí, fotos de esas, textos, diagramas, recetas… Las clases las daba una antigua prostituta, había dicho-. No me digas que la tipa ésa os obligaba a ejercer… eeeehmm, bueno…"

"Noooo! Nada de eso! No tiene nada que ver. No era… nada…"

"Si no era nada, no veo por qué le montas un pollo y dejas el curso a medias. Algo tenía que haber… practicabais entre alumnas?" Eso sí que hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de contemplar.

"Serás pervertido?". Intentó levantarse de un salto, pero Ranma no parecía dispuesto a dejarla escapar, ni siquiera en sentido figurado, reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que hiciste una montaña de un grano de arena, como siempre. La pobre mujer diría alguna cosilla, la sacaste de contexto y una ración de conclusiones precipitadas 'a la Akane'…"

"Qué coño de conclusiones precipitadas se pueden sacar cuando una tía te dice que te masturbes para poder comprender las clases?"

'Mierda!'

No hay que dejarse llevar por el cabreo. Un cabreo te puede costar la victoria en un combate. Y en una discusión, ni te cuento. Se acaban soltando cosas que uno pagaría oro porque no hubieran salido de su boca. Y esa era una, claramente.

El otro 50 de la población del apartamento estaba intentando asimilar la frase, sintiendo un ligero picorcillo en la nariz. Algún capilar roto, quizás? Y era eso baba, lo que le caía por la comisura del labio?

"Las clases eran mixtas…?" preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos. Sí, decididamente, era baba.

LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ!

"Joder, si el instituto hubiera sido la mitad de interesante – y aún seguía, el muy…- dudo que pudiera o que quisiera quedarme dormido en una clase así…"

'Reza todo lo que sepas, Saotome, porque vas a morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa en cuanto me sueltes'.

"… así que… me vas a ilustrar sobre lo que aprendiste en esas clases?" Era consciente de que podía morir en los próximos minutos, a juzgar por la rigidez de Akane, pero qué diablos! sería feliz igualmente.

"Ilustrarte? No voy a ilustrarte sobre nada! Eso no es un asunto que tenga que discutir contigo! Y se ha acabado la discusión! Punto y final!"

"No entiendo por qué te alteras tanto, si es algo que hace todo el mundo…"

Iiiiiiiiih. Esa era más información de la que deseaba oír en ese momento.

"Francamente, me importa un pimiento lo que haga el resto del mundo en su tiempo libre…! –espera un momento… todo el mundo- Tú también?"

"Sí, qué pasa? Soy humano…"

"Ranma 'Manos de Oro' Saotome, recurriendo…? Wah, no me hubiera imaginado eso nunca…". La sorpresa era genuina.

"Oye, que no siempre me las he llevado de calle, maja. Y era un adolescente saludable…"

"Creo que puedo pasar sin los detalles…"

"Vaya, y yo que pensaba proponerte un trato…"

"NO, gracias". El tono era más seco que el más seco de los desiertos.

"Pero si aún no lo has oído…"

"Me da igual, puedo pasar sin ello".

Joder! Se había cerrado como una caja fuerte. Bueno, si el onfaloscopio no funciona… habrá que probar con otra técnica para abrirla.

"Quién te convenció entonces para que volvieras a aquel sitio?" Algunas veces, el ataque frontal es el más efectivo.

Así que seguía empeñado en darle vueltas al asunto… No por primera, ni última vez esa tarde, se maldijo por abrir la boca. Y no parecía que fuera a dejarla irse de rositas, sin dar alguna conclusión a aquella historia… La cuestión era cómo hacer para decir lo menos posible? Al fin y al cabo… no era tan fácil hablar de esas cosas. Y menos con él.

"…-intentó responder, sin que le llegaran a salir las palabras-. Fue cosa de Hiro…"

Hiro, eh? Empezaba a encontrarlo un poco cargante, que tuviera tanta influencia sobre Akane.

"Al poco de aterrizar, me preguntó que cómo me había ido en la India. Se extrañó un montón al ver las postales que le había traído de Bali y algunas chucherías, pero, en fin, tampoco es que me apeteciera tratar el tema. Pero insistió, insistió e insistió hasta que me lo arrancó. También parecía darle poca importancia a… esas prácticas".

** flashback> **

"Qué tiene de malo?"

"Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Es… es… pervertido…"

"No veo qué tiene de pervertido conocerte a ti misma. En el fondo te vendría bien, luego mejora muchísimo la vida sexual en pareja… sobre todo porque le puedes decir al otro lo que te gusta y lo que no…"

"Eso…-Akane cerró los ojos, poniéndose las manos sobre las mejillas incandescentes – es una degeneración. Cómo puedes creer que puedo hacer algo tan... depravado? No insistas, no voy a seguir escuchándote!" exclamó, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

"Vamos, Akane –continuó Hiro, dando zancadas para alcanzarla- sé realista, el sexo es parte de la vida normal y es tan natural como respirar. O cómo piensas que viniste tú al mundo? – el hombre observó con delectación cómo la chica se ponía aún más roja- Y cómo pensabas tener tú hijos? Por telepatía? –la concentración de sangre en la cabeza ya debía pasar el límite de los saludable, camino de la apoplejía-. Venga, Akane, no me creo que después de estar un año y pico en un gimnasio rodeada de chicos no te has preguntado alguna vez cómo manejan el otro 'boken' –Akane reaccionó gritando y tapándose las orejas, absolutamente escandalizada-. Vamos, confiesa, no me digas que pensabas tener al caballo salvaje a pan y agua, sin nada de retozar por la hierba…"

Aquello fue demasiado. Akane cogió una de sus carpetas de apuntes y se la estampó en la cabeza, huyendo a toda velocidad de allí, mientras Hiro se acariciaba la magulladura, sentado en el suelo.

La práctica de aquella tarde…

'Por qué diablos habré tenido que decirle nada a Hiro?' farfulló entre dientes.

No podía evitar… que la imagen se formara en su mente. No es algo tan raro, después de todo, ver una espada como un símbolo fálico. Ver a todos los chicos entrenando… Tuvo que excusarse al cabo de unos minutos, darse una ducha de agua fría y acudir a un templo cercano a quemar incienso en cantidades industriales, purificándose…

** fin flashback> **

Ranma se descojonaba de risa, tendido en la alfombra.

"Ahora me parece una anécdota graciosilla…-siguió Akane, divertida- pero entonces… madre mía. Estuve dos o tres días sin aparecer por el gimnasio y cuando lo hice, me dediqué a las clases de lucha sin armas, no podía ni sostener un boken en la mano. Y no le dirigía la palabra a Hiro en la universidad. El muy… no perdía oportunidad de sacarme los colores. Al final, me cogió de una oreja, literalmente, me arrastró hasta la biblioteca y me plantó delante un par de libros de fisiología humana y algún manual de anatomía. Después de haberle hablado de Kuno y todo lo demás, supongo que no le asombraba mucho que tuviera…esos reparos, incluso sólo con lo de la anatomía. No sé, supongo que ver todo el asunto de una forma tan aséptica… ayudó un poco a vencer algunas reticencias. Claro que todo el progreso que hice se fue a freír espárragos cuando Hiro insistió en que viera una peli porno. Casi lo mato…"

A ambos se les caían las lágrimas a raudales por las mejillas. Ranma se dejó caer sobre su costado, tirando a Akane de la trenza para que se dejara caer sobre él. No parecía tener problemas para hacerlo.

"Pero…- jadeó Ranma, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar- la viste al final?"

"NO! – negó Akane, indignada-. Por quién me tomas? Será posible! Le dije… bueno, le grité que como siguiera insistiendo con lo de ir a ver una peli porno, lo mataría. Y lo remataría, por si acaso. Imagínate, soltar eso a grito pelado en el hall de la facultad. Se me quedó todo el mundo mirando… Estuve varios días recibiendo llamadas y mensajitos que hubieran hecho sonrojar hasta a Ashantii, con todas sus tablas…"

Ranma resollaba como si hubiera corrido la maratón diez veces, intentando que el diafragma volviera a funcionar normalmente.

"Bueno… -masculló, tragando saliva- después de crearte esa fama… podías haber aprovechado para ver cualquier película o hacer cualquier cosa…". Nada como añadir sal a la herida.

Akane le dedicó por el rabillo del ojo una de esas miradas incendiarias. Y no precisamente por la pasión.

"Jajaja -replicó Akane, inexpresiva-. Qué guasón que me has salido. Eso es justo lo que me dijo Hiro para intentar convencerme…"

"O sea que por fin viste alguna…"

"NO! Me niego. Me parece… no sé, demasiado… burdo, basto. Se lo que sea que pensara del sexo, no creo que ninguna peli de esas hubiera contribuido a mejorar ni mi opinión ni mi educación, en todo caso, me habría dado más repelús – encogió los hombros, sacudiendo un escalofrío-. Y tú por qué tienes tanto interés? Tantas has visto, que quieres comentar alguna?"

"NO! –exclamó Ranma rápidamente, saltando a la defensa de su virtud. Resopló, soltando el aire por la nariz-. Sólo he visto un trozo de una… y fue por accidente…"

"Por accidente? – Akane lo miró, incrédula-. Qué estabas haciendo, zapping?" Por el tono de voz, se deducía fácilmente que no le creería si la respuesta iba en ese sentido.

"No, fue… acababa de llegar a Hong Kong, la primera vez, después de librarme de la maldición. Bueno, no me voy a enrollar con eso ahora… El caso es que no conocía a nadie y estaba aburrido, así que me fui a dar una vuelta. Pasé por delante de un local y tenían el cartel de una peli, 'El secreto de Shaolin' o algo así. Y yo pensando 'ese título no me suena de nada…' así que compré una entrada y allá que voy. El sitio… es lo más cutre que me he echado jamás a la cara y mira que en Shangai pisé algunos antros…. Sucio, oscuro, un olor… asqueroso se queda corto. Y los asientos, ni te cuento. Tuve que poner un pañuelo de papel en uno antes de sentarme.

La peli empezó muy bien, con dos chavales que querían aprender wu shu en Shaolin y bueno, les hacen unas pruebas físicas y las pasan sin problemas. Y luego uno de los monjes les dice que tienen que pasar una prueba de resistencia. Aparece una chica, con la túnica azafrán incluída, que me pareció muy raro para tratarse de ese templo, pero nada… la cosa seguía adelante. La tipa aquella se queda con los dos chicos a solas y en fin… cuando se quitó la túnica… se me reventaron las narices. Y cuando empezó a tocar… a los chavales… pensé que me desangraría. Bueno, salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Me fui a hablar con el de la taquilla y lo llamé de todo, con las cuatro palabrejas que sabía de cantonés. El tío ni se inmutó, se levantó tan tranquilo, me dio un golpecito en el hombro y me señaló encima de mi cabeza el nombre del cine y la calificación de sala X al lado. Fue uno de esos momentos en que piensas 'Tierra, trágame' con todas tus fuerzas. Me llevé un corte…"

'Dios! Qué embarazoso!' pensó Akane, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y acariciándose los abdominales. Decididamente, la prospectiva de cómo pasar la tarde había mejorado considerablemente, incluso aunque fuera a costa de relatar episodios cómico-trágicos que a veces uno desea olvidar.

'Ojalá tuviera alguno más que contar…' reflexionó, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cadera de Ranma, acomodándose, mientras éste se retorcía un poquito para apoyar la cabeza sobre el codo flexionado y poder mirarla a los ojos. Ambos sonreían, con un cierto aire de complicidad.

Ranma le acarició el pelo con las yemas de los dedos, casi ronroneando. Rememoró la escena de la película donde la había besado, los… 'juegos nocturnos'… todo ello aderezado por retazos de la conversación de hacía unos minutos y salpimentado con el preludio del desayuno de esa misma mañana. Aspiró aire por la boca entreabierta, soltándolo casi como un suspiro.

Qué hacer? Seguir con la conversación o pasar directamente a la 'merienda'? No es que la primera opción no tuviera sus atractivos, ciertamente su curiosidad estaba bien excitada... El problema consistía en que no era lo único excitado. En fin, el hombre es un animal de sangre caliente. Así que... qué hacer, emplear un poquito de su 'magia' o retomar la temática y continuar con la charla por donde la habían dejado? Podía aprender alguna cosa interesante... Mmmmmm... mejor usar el 'alma de hielo' en ese caso. Retrasar la combustión también tenía su aliciente.

Akane sonrió, arqueando ligeramente una ceja. 'Alma de hielo, eh?' Qué tal funcionaría el 'alma de hielo' contra el 'corazón de fuego' que les había enseñado Ashantii? Por unos segundos, contempló la posibilidad de emplear aquella técnica, pero finalmente se decidió por la abstención. Las consecuencias… es cierto que nunca la había probado al cien por cien, tan solo una versión light, pero se parecía demasiado al 'alma de hielo' en su concepto: cuanta mayor resistencia, mayor la deflagración.

Además… besar, acariciar, juguetear, morder… estaba bien, pero pasar a otros escenarios? Y en cuestión de un día, después de un accidente que le podía haber costado la vida? Se necesita algo más que compartir algunas bromas para pasar a compartir otras cosas, tipo la alfombra, el sof�, la cama, la ducha, la pared… Y esa mesita baja donde habían comido? Parecía prometedora…

'Ya estoy otra vez dejando que mi cabeza vuele más rápido que el resto del cuerpo… Es que no he aprendido nada?'

Suspiró. Al menos estar de cháchara evitaba que su cabeza se dedicara a deambular por derroteros no recomendables. Por el momento.

"Qué te sugirió Hiro? Porque adivino que se le pasaría algo por la cabeza…" habló Ranma, intentando reanimar la conversación.

"Vaya, el oráculo de Jusenkyo ha hablado… Hiro… tiene una inventiva… se le pasan diez mil ideas por la cabeza por minuto. Al final me convenció de ver una serie europea, muy curiosa, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba. Yo no estaba muy convencida, porque me temía que me fuera a endosar algo demasiado… Pero estaba muy bien. Era una serie… erótica. No mostraba nada, pero resultaba muy sugerente. Y sobre todo, muchos episodios eran… cómicos. No sé, le daban un aire muy ligero, muy sutil. Supongo que el ver aquello retratado de una forma tan… elegante… me ayudó a relajarme y a reírme de muchos tópicos… en fin… que muy bien. Con todo lo que protesté y algunos episodios los he visto repetidos un montón de veces. El primero sobre todo era divertidísimo. Te lo tengo que contar, es tremendo!

Se trata de un chico que va a contraer matrimonio en… Venecia? O algún sitio similar, no me acuerdo. El caso es que el chaval… pues… que está experimentado, vamos, y se rumorea por toda la ciudad sobre sus atributos, que… en fin, tú ya me entiendes…" terminó Akane, un poco ruborizada.

"Noooo, que va. No tengo ni idea." contestó Ranma, todo candoroso él, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. Esto prometía mucho.

Akane bufó, arrugando la nariz. Que tuviera que explicar algo así…

"Bueno… que estaba bien dotado, vale? Y la familia de la novia, pues… tenía miedo de que… bueno, que pudiera lesionarla en la noche de bodas –notó una sacudida a su espalda, pero decidió ignorarla-. El caso es que lo hacen revisar por un grupo de médicos. La escena es bastante ingeniosa, el chico está vestido con una especie de camisa larga y se le ve de espaldas y los médicos van pasando para reconocerlo. La gracia es que no se ve nada, tan solo la expresión de los doctores que lo van examinando, depende todo de la imaginación que uno le eche… Y se juega mucho con el tópico ese, de si el tamaño importa o no. Entonces, algunos médicos empiezan a calificarlo, algunos lo hacen de forma… supuestamente imparcial, pero conforme avanza el examen parece como que se empiezan a ver amenazados por ese… fenómeno, no? Total que acaban por poner que está por debajo de la media. Ese momento es hilarante.

Luego lo conducen a una habitación, donde hay una chica. Le han buscado una virgen, para comprobar que… en fin, que no va a lastimar a la pobre novia. Entonces digamos que se pone… ntsch, un poco más del lado romántico, porque al principio él se lo toma como si ella fuera una prostituta más y la tira a la cama en plan bruto, dispuesto a… Y entonces ella se echa una lagrimita y tal, y le cuenta que es hija de unos granjeros pobres que viven a las afueras, que aquello era la única manera de asegurar que hubiera comida en su casa para su familia… Y el chaval pues… se desanima e incluso avisa a los doctores de que tiene problemas... y que el matrimonio no puede seguir adelante. Al final, la chica habla con él y le dice que no pretendía importunarlo ni crearle problemas y que… en pocas palabras, que si tenía que perder la virginidad, al menos prefería hacerlo con alguien que mostrara un mínimo de sensibilidad y que fuera agradable… y que no le importaría que fuera él. Y… el 'tierno mancebo' se reanima, así que vuelven al dormitorio y… bueno, supongo que hacen el amor, él la trata con una ternura... La primera vez que lo vi me puse de todos los colores, pero después de haberlo revisado varias veces, al final siempre acabo con esa expresión que ponen muchas chicas cuando ven un niño pequeño. Es tan dulce… Y… no se ve nada, a la chica se le ve apenas un poco de escote y al chico, las pantorrillas y poco más. Es de una exquisitez…

En fin, que después de ver varios episodios, Hiro me hubiera podido convencer casi de cualquier cosa. Luego le pregunté por qué hacía todo aquello, por qué se tomaba tantas molestias conmigo, sobre todo por lo de ayudarme a familiarizarme con todo eso… del sexo. Al fin y al cabo, él era homosexual, le debería dar igual lo que fuera de mí… Uf, me hizo su propia versión del 'ataque de la cabeza del demonio'! Me acojonó bastante, la verdad. Cuando se calmó, me explicó que cuando empezó a cuestionarse su orientación sexual no tuvo nadie que le echara un cable y se había sentido muy, muy solo. Siendo heterosexual, todavía puedes preguntar a tus amigos o compañeros de clase, aunque la información que te pueden dar sea… bueno, de aquella manera. Pero siendo homosexual? Era casi pedir que todo el mundo te diera la espalda. Cuando pudo superar aquella etapa, prefirió evitar ese mal trago a otros. Una vez puesto… le daba igual ayudar a chicos o a chicas, independientemente de sus gustos. Bueno, y no sólo en el tema del sexo, sino en todo. Además, cuanto más autista fueras, más se empeñaba en sacarte de la concha, supongo que fue mi caso. Él es así, un buen samaritano, que dicen por ahí. Es… es una joya de hombre. Le quiero un montón. Él me dio mi primer beso…"

GROWRRRRRRRRRLLLLL

Ranma, relajado y distendido en un principio, se puso rígido tras ese último comentario. El impulso de morderle el cuello y demandar sumisión era brutal.

'Mía!'.

Cómo traducir un rugido, un instinto, en palabras y que resulte inteligible?

Akane se le quedó mirando, extrañada, aún más al comprobar lo tenso que estaba su interlocutor.

'Qué ha sido eso?'.

Ranma la miraba a través de las pestañas, los ojos casi cerrados, los labios tirantes, enseñando los dientes. El jaguar azotaba el aire, meneando la cola con rabia a un lado y a otro. Otro macho había pisado su territorio…

"Pensaba… - gruñó, haciendo rechinar los dientes-… pensaba que yo te había dado tu primer beso…"

Akane lo miró de reojo, medio escéptica, medio despechada. 'Será posible…'

"Me refería a mi primer beso con los dos participantes plenamente conscientes" contestó agriamente. O qué creía, que un beso bajo los efectos de aquella especie de… locura contaba? Al menos el beso de Hiro había sido todo lo que se podía pedir de un primer beso: dulce, corto y lleno de cariño. Vale, quizá no tendría el ingrediente clave para hacerlo realmente… mágico, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos especial. Y eso de estar los dos lúcidos le daba puntos. Lo del Nekoken… era un recuerdo curioso, esperanzador y trágico a la vez. Esperanzador, porque los gatos no le hacen carantoñas al primero que pasa, aunque eso lo hubiera comprendido mucho más tarde, pero trágico, porque requería la pérdida previa de todo juicio, de toda capacidad de raciocinio… de toda memoria. Qué valor podía tener un beso en esas condiciones?

El ambiente se enfrió, creando un silencio ensordecedor. El apartamento se había convertido en una especie de resumen del clima de la zona, reducido a unas pocas horas. Frío polar, tórrido anticiclón, lluvias de verano… El monzón ya lo habían experimentado la noche anterior. Estaban ahora en el ojo del huracán o a punto de caer en el tornado?

Ranma suspiró, con cierto esfuerzo. No era momento de ponerse territorial. El viaje en esa maldita montaña rusa empezaba a resultar agotador. No debería contribuir a crear más tensión, luego los altibajos resultaban más bruscos y más violentos.

"Lo siento. Ese comentario ha estado fuera de lugar". Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenían 16 años. Y él no se había dado a la vida de ermitaño, precisamente.

"No es nada. Yo también me he pasado un poco".

Y ahora, cómo volver a un cálido día de primavera?

"Bueno, cómo terminan tus andanzas por la India? Imagino que Hiro también tendría algo que ver con tu vuelta…"

"Sí… es el principal culpable. Algo tenía que hacer para distraerme…"

"De qué?"

"De pensar en ti –admitió, la mirada perdida en el techo-. Para cuando volví de Bali estabas aquí, terminando con la temporada de competiciones. Pillé las semifinales y la final del torneo mundial de artes marciales mixtas… Sabes lo que significó para mí, verte aunque fuera en la tele? Y haberme quedado sin un yen para comprar un maldito billete de avión… Y no poder pedirle dinero a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana? Creo que ha sido la única vez en que he pillado a Nabiki sin blanca.

Tan solo la idea de que hubieras dejado a Shampoo… ya me había subido los ánimos… -apoyó las manos en el regazo, retorciendo las muñecas, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios-. Quería tanto creer que ibas a volver a Japón… -resopló, con cierta amargura- … y entonces te fuiste a Estados Unidos... –se mordió de nuevo los labios, apartando momentáneamente la cabeza, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, abatida-. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para estirar la esperanza… Me acordé de la final que perdiste y pensé que irías detrás de aquel tipo, te enfrentarías de nuevo con él, vencerías y volverías a casa, como siempre. Cuánto podía llevarte, me preguntaba? Una semana? Dos? Un mes? Al cabo de… no me acuerdo cuánto tiempo… Hiro me llevó al círculo de frikis de películas americanas. Y te vi en una copia pirata de una de esas de artes marciales que acababan de estrenar… se me cayó el alma al suelo… -le dedicó una sonrisa áspera, sacudiendo la cabeza- Tuve mucha suerte de tener a Hiro a mi lado en aquella época, me salvó la vida. O al menos la escasa cordura que tenía… Me tuvo la cabeza tan ocupada con resolver el problema… del sexo, que podía olvidarme un poco de ti.

Un día, me dijo algo muy simple, pero no por ello deja de ser menos cierto. El mayor desafío es conocerse a uno mismo. En todos los aspectos, en todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Luego reconoció que había sido un poco rastrero, utilizar aquella especie de motto, de no rendirme ante ningún desafío, contra mí, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo único que funcionaría.

Fueron unos meses bastante... difíciles. Entre lidiar contigo, el encuentro con tu madre, la universidad, el trabajo en la okiba y en el bar, el teatro, el gimnasio... no tenía tiempo ni para respirar. Mucho mejor así, desde luego, no tenía oportunidad ni de pensar ni de deprimirme. Los dos primeros meses estuve ahorrando todo el dinero que pude para venir a Hong Kong. Después del último torneo, te perdí la pista. Estados Unidos es un poquito grande, como para ir a buscarte allí al azar, no crees? Así que me dediqué a esperar por un lado a que volvieras a Japón y por otro, a batallar algunos de mis demonios. Son curiosas, estas batallas, tan pronto como ganas alguna, siempre hay otra más adelante. Supongo que uno nunca termina de conocerse a sí mismo.

Volví a la India, medio año después. Vashree se sorprendí mucho al verme, sabiendo que lo de la disciplina que aplicaba no me parecía muy correcto. Es muy dura. Pero Ashantii se sorprendió aún más, teniendo en cuenta que había salido corriendo más de una vez de sus lecciones. El año anterior habíamos tenido muchas discusiones. En cuanto mencionaba algo remotamente relacionado con el sexo, ya tenía el 'pervertida!' en la boca. Una de esas veces me preguntó que si pensaba que el amor era una perversión. Me dejó un poco a cuadros. Es verdad que sexo y amor no son sinónimos, pero están relacionados. En cierto modo estaba devaluando el concepto de amor. Me parecía curioso, que una prostituta me diera lecciones sobre el amor. Se me puso un poco mística con eso, diciendo que en el fondo tan sólo hay un hombre y una mujer en el universo, el 'polvo cósmico' y mantener el equilibrio del cosmos y esas cosas. En algunos momentos no sabía si reírme o tomarla en serio. Supongo que es una estrategia para... trascender un negocio tan sórdido como el suyo. Me lo puso bastante difícil, la segunda temporada que pasé allí, pero... me vino bien, aprender todas esas estrategias para alcanzar el kama, una especie de iluminación sensorial, que es de lo que trata el Kamasutra, ayuda a apreciar cosas a las que habitualmente no prestamos atención".

"Y no te importaría compartir tu iluminación?"

"No seas tonto! No habré usado ni el cinco por ciento de las técnicas que recoge el tratado. Algunas de mis compañeras de clase eran mujeres casadas que querían... ah, reavivar la llama del matrimonio. Parece que en muchos casos funcionaba... En mi caso... no sé, ya te digo, la mayoría no las he puesto en práctica..."

"Por qué no?" Estaba insinuando que era virgen?

"Para la mayoría necesito un colaborador... y tiene que tener cierta talla. Y no, no me refiero a su estatura ni a 'otra cosa'. Ashantii podrá estar muy convencida sobre el rollo ese del 'amante cósmico', pero esa no es mi taza de té. Prefiero seguir buscando hasta que encuentre una marca de té que me guste. Algunas veces llegué a pensar que conocía a Mioshi-san y estaba compinchada con ella para convencerme de dar el paso y aceptar ser educada como una geisha. Pero no, no tenían nada que ver. Ashantii tenía intereses muy diferentes.

En cierto modo, nos hicimos amigas, al menos al principio. Es... un personaje curioso. Me dio alguna que otra sorpresa -lo último fue pronunciado con un todo duro y frío-. Tuve una estancia... movidita. En un determinado momento, me quedé sin dinero por... ayudar a una de mis compañeras del curso de danza. Eso me garantizó un seminario de supervivencia gratuito. En última instancia, Vashree me echó un cable y consiguió meterme como extra en algunos videos musicales. No pagaban mucho, pero al menos me llegaba para comer.

Claro que lo mejor fue cuando me propuso liderar un baile para una fiesta que organizaba un tipo ricachón que se hacía pasar por rajá. Fue un festín de éstos de película, todo un palacio lleno de oro, joyas, flores... La comida era... bestial. Y me dejaron un sari precioso. También me dejaron unas sandalias que había guardadas en un cofre, puestas a buen recaudo. Eran divinas: ligeras, cómodas, bordadas con oro y perlas y lo que parecían unas flores rojas... una pasada. Con una de esas sandalias me podía pagar los gastos de un año. Y para la gente de allí, no te imaginas, para alimentar una familia numerosa durante varios años. Había... hay mucho contraste.

Después de estar un par de horas bailando para aquel tipejo, lo único que quería era salir de allí lo antes posible, yo y todas mis compañeras. Era un ser repugnante. Y entonces uno de los músicos rompió unas cuantas cuerdas de un sitar. Casi lo mata al pobre a latigazos. Tuve que intervenir y quitarle el látigo. A cambio, tuve que bailar en solitario para él. El pobre hombre fue a buscar otro sitar y tuvo que coger el único que iba con maldición incorporada... Tanto las sandalias como el sitar estaban encantados y el hechizo se extendía a todos los presentes en la sala. El músico entró en trance y no podía parar de tocar y yo no podía parar de bailar. Cada vez que lo intentaba, un mercenario, un camarero, una criada... el que estuviera más cerca de mí me pinchaban con algún arma...

Estuve bailando durante horas, hasta los pies me empezaron a sangrar. La única que se molestó en buscar una solución fue Vashree, preguntando a todos los criados del antiguo palacio. Menos mal que localizó un santón que conocía la historia de aquel cacharro.

Por lo visto, hacía un par de siglos, un músico de renombre de aquella ciudad estaba prometido con una bailarina muy hermosa..., bueno, como suele pasar en los cuentos de hadas, no? Cuando faltaba poco para que se casaran, él le confeccionó con sus propias manos aquellas sandalias y talló el sitar. Ambos fueron llamados a la corte del rajá para entretenerlo y la chica se quedó prendada de la riqueza y la opulencia de aquel hombre, así que despachó a su prometido y se convirtió en la concubina del rajá. Éste, además, era consciente de que la chica estaba destinada a casarse con el músico y lo invitaba a tocar al palacio sólo por verlo sufrir. Loco de celos, el novio le regaló las sandalias, impregnando el hilo de algunos dibujos con su sangre y tocó para el rajá una última vez, derramando igualmente su sangre sobre las cuerdas del instrumento y maldiciéndolo. Él murió tocando el instrumento y la chica murió bailando, exhausta y casi desangrada.

Lo mejor fue... la solución que propuso el santón. Que me 'entregara' al músico. Casi me da un patatús. No tengo ni idea de cómo sería el original, pero en fin... que aquel pobre hombre tenía ya sus buenos 70 años... no era precisamente un Adonis. Casi estaba resignada a morir allí.

Ashantii también aportó su granito de arena, haciendo otra lectura de la leyenda. El músico sólo quería recuperar el afecto de su prometida, así que simplemente me propuso que le diera un beso. Incluso así, también me costó lo mío decidirme...

Al final bastó con un beso en la mejilla. Caí desplomada y me pasé los dos días siguientes sumergida en una bañera con hielo. La profesora de danza se portó muy bien conmigo todo el tiempo. Menos mal que me pagaron bien por aquel trabajo. Insistieron en que me quedara con las sandalias, una vez que se había roto el hechizo, pero no quería verlas ni en pintura. Le dije a Vashree que las vendiera y repartiera el dinero entre todas las que me habían acompañado.

Estuve allí casi siete meses. Cuando volví, me uní de nuevo a las clases de danza japonesa, la profesora ya había perdido la esperanza conmigo. Se quedó bastante desconcertada al verme ajustarme relativamente bien a las coreografías... Y eso que la danza india no se parece ni remotamente. Pero le prestan mucha atención a los pequeños gestos, el movimiento de las manos, los hombros, el cuello, los ojos, sobre todo... era solo cuestión de moderar aquello un poquito, ajustarlo a otra música y ya está.

Además, todos esos gestos son geniales para llamar la atención de la gente, sin que se den cuenta. Mover un poco los ojos, girar apenas la cabeza o las muñecas... y puedes hacer que la gente te coma en la palma de la mano sin cuestionarse nada. Es como la publicidad subliminal..."

"Y lo haces muy a menudo, eso de que la gente te coma en la palma de la mano?" Eso... le recordaba un poco a Shampoo.

Akane se echó a reír, sonrojándose un poco.

"Me declaro culpable. Cuando tengo que hacer mudanzas o arrastrar equipaje, casi siempre. Fuera de eso, un par de veces me han cambiado un examen de fecha o me he colado en algún sitio... Poca cosa."

"Y no dejas que te inviten a comer o a cenar...?"

"Noooooo-replicó, indignada-. No soy como tú, cuando tenías todavía la maldición. No me gusta que me inviten a nada, a menos que conozca a la otra persona. Nunca sabes si tienen intención de pedir algo a cambio... prefiero no ponerme en esa situación. Aunque...".

Quizá estaba hablando de más...

"Aunque...?" la urgió Ranma.

"Bueno, últimamente sí que la he utilizado un poquito..."

"En qué sentido?"

"Emmmmm, muy sutilmente -ya podía sentir cómo las orejas se le ponían incandescentes-. En el plató..."

"Pues no tengo claro que haya funcionado... no veo una fila de Kunos detrás de ti, precisamente".

"No funciona así, idiota-sacudió la cabeza, riendo-. Simplemente, los del equipo técnico, los extras... son mucho más amables conmigo que cuando llegué, en la cena del otro día todos los chicos insistieron en bailar conmigo..."

"Oh, vamos, con ese vestido te hubiera sacado a bailar hasta una estatua de piedra..."

"Eres único halagando a una chica, lo sabías?"

"Uno de mis muchos encantos..."

"Ummmm, no estoy segura de que sean muchos..."

"Creo recordar que hace un rato has hecho una descripción de mí que parecía indicar lo contrario..."

"Bueno, pero tampoco he dicho que seas el mejor vino que hay en el mercado..."

Cómo pisotear la moral masculina de un solo golpe. Ese curso también iba en el lote de la India?

"Sigues haciéndote la difícil, eh?" gruñó finalmente.

Akane abrió los ojos al máximo, con un ligero destello de burla.

"Siempre".

* * *

B.S.O.

B.S.O. OVA 1. Inuyasha 'The love that trascends time'; 1 (deambuleo por Japón); 2,5 (Hiro); 3 (kendo, estrategia del humo); 23, 25 (danza japonesa).

B.S.O. 'Guerreros del cielo y la tierra'; 1, 11 (ceremonia del té), 7 (aprendizaje con Kenji).

I've got you under my skin – Frank Sinatra

B.S.O. 'Kamasutra, una historia de amor'.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Mis escasos conocimientos sobre las casas de té proceden de 'Memorias de una geisha' y 'La leyenda de Murasaki', además de algún reportaje del canal Odisea.

La frase hecha completa es: "le dijo la sartén al cazo 'apártate, que me tiznas'".

Maiko: aprendiz de geisha (si no recuerdo mal, si alguien se ha leído recientemente 'memorias de una geisha' que me corrija si estoy equivocada).

'por los cerros de Hida' transliteración de una frase hecha española, 'por los cerros de Úbeda' (irse por las ramas, divagar). Los montes Hida y la cordillera Hida están en la región Chubu, en la parte occidental de la isla Honshu (la isla más grande de lo que constituye Japón).

Lo de la estrategia del humo es una idea original mía, al menos eso creo. Al fin y al cabo mis conocimientos de artes marciales son muy superficiales.

El cornezuelo del centeno es la fuente natural de ácido lisérgico. Infecta el centeno preferentemente, pero a veces también otros cereales.

El templo Hoo-do está en Uji, a 12 km de Kyoto; la planta recuerda la de un pájaro con las alas abiertas. Lo del pabellón Fénix tiene un valor simbólico evidente.

Un comentario acerca del Kamasutra: me lo he leído por encima, al fin y al cabo, solo necesitaba una visión general. Me he guiado más por mi recuerdo de la película homónima, por cierto, muy bonita y con una música genial. No creo tener que explicar en qué consiste el 'ayuntamiento'. El 'corazón de fuego' no está sacado del libro en cuestión, sino de mi linda cabecita.

En principio, 'El secreto de Shaolin' es una película ficticia.

Los felinos son muy territoriales, en este contexto se puede entender como posesivos. Los machos imponen sumisión mordiendo en el cuello. Las madres hacen lo mismo con las crías.

El episodio que comenta Akane sí es real, es el primero de 'La serie rosa', una serie erótica que echaron hace la tira de años en la tele en España. La primera temporada era buenísima, la segunda ya era un poco más burda.

Aquí esta el vocabulario del otro capítulo y parte del actual.

Caer: llegar a una conclusión

Pijos: en vinagre tonterías

Desprendido: generoso

Junco : es un tipo de barco, típico de los países asiáticos, hecho fundamentalmente de bambú.

Sarlac – una pequeña mención a 'La guerra de las galaxias – El retorno del Jedi'

botones: botones florales; capullos, vamos

tablas : experiencia

oír/escuchar: frecuentemente, se toman por sinónimos, cuando no lo son; oír es una parte del proceso de escuchar, la otras es procesar la información oída.

Mandar a alguien a freír espárragos/hacer puñetas: mandarlo a la mierda, finamente

Deflagración: explosión

Distendido/relajado son sinónimos muy cercanos, el primero referido sobre todo a la tensión física y el segundo al estado mental, en este contexto.


	14. Ch10 Al tempo III

CAPÍTULO 10. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. AL TEMPO (III).

Descargo: Los personajes de Ranma ½ corresponden a su autora y cualesquiera que ostenten los derechos de explotación, así como las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El resto de personajes y circunstancias es obra mía.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (Tened paciencia)

Bueno, tras una ausencia más o menos larga y llena de incidentes de diversa índole, incluyendo el flirteo con fanficción de 'Star Wars' (un saludo a los stargeek, si hay alguno por aquí), vuelvo al redil e intento continuar este mamotreto. Ha costado un poquito, la DRL ha hecho de las suyas, pero sigo viva (más o menos).

Gracias sobre todo a emaltea, Teresa y LadyVega, que han aguantado incólumes la espera y mis correos. A Bianca también, sobre todo por tomarse el trabajo (no titánico, pero sin duda pesado) de comentarme los últimos capítulos del fic casi frase por frase. Y prometo que algún día haré de beta-lectora de verdad.

Respecto a las reseñas de Kaiosama y Lian Lai, bueno, no hay una respuesta fácil. Supongo que lo cómodo sería decir que este es el español que yo conozco y no hay más que hablar. Esa tampoco es la respuesta correcta siquiera, porque habitualmente yo utilizo un lenguaje más barriobajero que el que empleo aquí (a los españoles que haya por aquí, os suena Makinavaja? Pues haceos una idea).

Realmente, no puedo hacer mucho más de lo que hago, que es intentar explicar las expresiones que yo creo que puedan ser más problemáticas, pero no puedo escribir de una forma más neutral ni aproximarme al español que se habla en Ibero América. Entre otras cosas, porque en cada país tienen su propia variante, pero también porque a veces a mí también me resultan incomprensibles algunas de esas variantes. Tengo una amiga brasileña que aprendió español en Venezuela y cuando hablamos o nos escribimos, casi el cincuenta por ciento de lo que dice me es ininteligible, pero en fin, no por eso voy a dejar de hablar y reírme con ella. Creo que esto (la fanficción en español, en general) es una oportunidad para enriquecer nuestro lenguaje, no para quejarnos o despotricar por lo que nos cuesta entender. De hecho, y para terminar por mi parte con esta pequeña discusión, debo añadir que yo también he aprendido castellano, porque he estado escribiendo con un diccionario de sinónimos al lado. Mi lenguaje no es ni mucho menos tan rico como el que he empleado en esta historia.

En cualquier caso, si alguien tiene algún problema concreto con algo, me lo puede preguntar directamente. Mi correo electrónico está en mi perfil y nunca pierdo la oportunidad de ampliar mi lista de mártires (emaltea, Bianca, Teresa y Lady Vega son un ejemplo claro, hehehe).

La última, por fin, antes del verdadero capítulo. La ración de historia es generosa. Buscad una silla cómoda, provisiones y espero que disfrutéis de la aventura.

----------------------

'Siempre... bueno, eso quizá sea demasiado tiempo, no sé si me apetece esperar tanto...'

Ranma se quedó mirándola, desde su posición en el suelo, la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mientras Akane a su vez lo observaba divertida desde una postura más o menos erguida, distendida.

Era como un juego, coquetear. Decir algunas palabras para desestabilizar al otro, dar media vuelta mirando al techo como quien no quiere la cosa, luego aprovechar algún momento de descuido para atacar, manipulando las palabras para crear incertidumbre y seguir el ciclo. Quién diría que el 'ataque del dragón volador' se podía aplicar de tantas maneras? Ninguno de los dos podía (ni quería) hacer el juego más simple. Quién sería el primero en lanzar el golpe definitivo que desatara el ciclón? Porque no tenía duda alguna de que cualquier cosa entre los dos alcanzaría la magnitud de una catástrofe natural de grandes proporciones.

"Bueno, qué pasó al final con tu estancia en India? -inquirió Ranma, con el ánimo de retomar la discusión donde la habían dejado-. Al menos terminarías el curso, no?"

"Sí, terminé todos los cursos que inicié -Akane adoptó una expresión extraña, entre divertida y amarga-. Algunos los empecé allí y han continuado en otros países..."

"Como cuáles?"

"Oh, he seguido cursos de danza y esgrima en varios sitios, en cualquiera donde había alguna escuela que trabajara con armas. Normalmente buscaba siempre algún sitio donde pudiera conseguir ambas cosas. En la India, estuve practicando esgrima europea con un británico que llevaba instalado allí más de cincuenta años. Fue interesante -bajó la cabeza, riendo para sí-. Cuando me fui de casa... bueno, nunca pensé que acabaría visitando casi todo el sureste asiático y haciendo... tantas cosas. Trabajar en el extranjero también ha sido toda una experiencia..."

"En qué trabajabas? Pensaba que ya lo hacías en Japón para pagarte esos cursos de danza en el extranjero."

"Sí, bueno... no era realmente un trabajo, era... voluntariado. Después del segundo viaje a la India... estuve, estoy trabajando con una ONG"

"Ah, sí? De qué? En qué trabajáis?"

"Bueno... ayudamos... en la educación y... reinserción de niños de... entornos conflictivos" Akane se miraba las manos, frotándose y retorciendo los dedos.

Ranma la observó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, con una pizca de admiración en la mirada. No debería extrañarle nada, Akane siempre se había lanzado a ayudar a la gente, incluso en las ocasiones más disparatadas, a veces a riesgo de su propia vida. De hecho, la mayor parte de las veces era justo a riesgo de su vida, más por el deseo de ayudar que de disponer de la capacidad de hacerlo, una cualidad que decididamente la hacía... bueno, especial. Alocada, despistada, pero valiente y generosa. Sabía bien, averiguar que algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

"Vaya, es... justo lo que hubiera esperado de ti -sonrió, los ojos azules brillantes, de orgullo o... de otra cosa-. Una verdadera artista marcial."

Akane sonrió de oreja a oreja, enrojeciendo ligeramente. El efecto de aquella sonrisa seguía siendo devastador, incluso dejando de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con el kamasutra. La hacía más cálida, más hermosa, más... Akane.

"Un artista marcial protege a los débiles, a aquellos que no pueden defenderse- comentó, pensativa-. Mientras estuve en la India... -agachó la cabeza, esquivando mirarlo de frente- bueno, tuve que ver cosas que no me gustaron demasiado. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. En Japón me puse en contacto con una ONG que trabaja en varios países asiáticos y he estado en varias misiones. Ha sido... toda una experiencia -sonrió para sí-. He conocido mucha gente, estado en un montón de sitios... Creo que por primera vez en mi vida me he sentido realmente útil-suspiró-. La verdad, todos estos años... todo lo que he hecho estaba tan lejos de lo que solía soñar cuando era pequeña..."

"Bueno, pero ya veo que dejar...-vaciló un segundo- Nerima atrás también te ha aportado muchas cosas positivas, no?"

"Sí, pero... -desvió la mirada, hacia la ventana, ensimismada- no sé, en el fondo... me da la impresión de… que escogí el camino más fácil, huir de mis problemas para no tener que enfrentarme a ellos. No me paré a pensar en las consecuencias -volvió de nuevo a restregarse las manos, algo nerviosa-. Bueno, no, en realidad sí que lo hice, sólo que fui una egoísta e ignoré todo eso -lo miró a la cara-. Ignoré por completo el daño que le hice a mi familia, a la tuya, a ti mismo… incluso aunque al principio pensara que te habías ido a China con Shampoo y me pareciera que estaba justificada… Bueno, y después de que me contaras tu viaje por Asia me siento aún peor…"

"Eh, tampoco es necesario que seas tan dura contigo misma… -Ranma se calló, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir. Joder, esto… era una cuestión espinosa! Dónde hay un consejero espiritual para estos momentos en que uno siente que se lo juega todo con lo próximo que diga?- Dadas las circunstancias... supongo que hiciste lo que te pareció mejor. Si te soy sincero… creo que no nos hubiera dado más que unos meses de casados antes de reducir la casa a cenizas…"

Akane rió suavemente. Ranma debía haber hurgado a fondo en su cerebro para soltar algo así, bastante cercano a lo que quería oír.

"Yo tampoco…"

Ranma sonrió, un poco dubitativo. Puede que algunas veces se hubiera recreado en una fantasía sobre su primer amor y ñoñerías por el estilo, pero incluso así, siempre había sido lo suficientemente realista para darse cuenta de que se encontrarían más de una espina en el proverbial lecho de rosas.

Pero… necesariamente tenían que haber seguido caminos distintos de esa manera? No lo creía así. No tenía que haber pasado… por todo lo que había pasado. Despertar en el hospital, renunciar a volver a su país, golpes variados, humillaciones, Jessie… Una parte de sí mismo se aferraba a ese dolor y se aprestaba a dar juicio más que a otorgar perdón. El resto… quería alargar el momento, comprender lo que tenía delante para poder descifrar el pasado… El perdón… no es algo que entrara en el limitado vocabulario del jaguar, sólo entendía el aquí y el ahora. El artista marcial podía reducir todo el problema a una cuestión de honor y si Akane Tendo había perdido el suyo, el de Akane Tanaka no estaba empañado, a menos que él supiera, incluso considerando a su padre adoptivo. La parte que ama sin reservas… no era tan estúpida como para seguir eso de que 'el amor es no tener que decir lo siento'. A fin de cuentas, a qué conduce eso, habitualmente? A tomar a la otra persona por sentado. Y si algo había aprendido de la experiencia era precisamente a evitar esa conducta. El perdón, pues, pendía de un hilo muy fino.

Akane mientras tanto lo observaba, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Cuántas veces en el último día lo había visto con la mirada perdida? Como tantas otras cosas, era algo que le costaba asociar con Ranma, esa actitud meditativa. Él… era una figura de acción, más que de razonamiento.

'O quizá me estoy dejando llevar por mi antigua concepción de Ranma…'

Era más que obvio que había cambiado, pero hasta qué punto? Había muchas cosas que reconocía en él, pero había tantas otras que ignoraba…

'Ojalá… pudiera detener el tiempo y escuchar todas y cada una de sus historias…'

Necesitaba entender el pasado para poder desentrañar el presente… y jugarse sus últimas cartas. Pluguiera al cielo que una incursión en el terreno amoroso fuera más fácil que una partida de póker!

"Entonces… te arrepientes de haberte marchado?"

Akane agachó la cabeza momentáneamente. Era una pregunta que se hacía con cierta frecuencia. No hacía mucho había sido una de esas ocasiones y en aquel momento la respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo 'no'. Ahora, después de escuchar el otro lado de la historia… se trataba de un 'no' vacilante, como mínimo. Cómo vocalizar eso en una respuesta?

"No lo sé… -cerró los ojos, restregándoselos con una mano-. Supongo que la mayor parte del tiempo… no me arrepiento. Con la escasa información que tenía… y con mi bonita costumbre de sacar conclusiones precipitadas a partir de la nada, me creía justificada. Otras veces… simplemente deseaba darme un capón en la pared, diciéndome que podía estar casada, más o menos felizmente…. No sé, de verdad. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy orgullosa de lo que he hecho en los últimos años, de todo lo que he conseguido. Otras veces… recuerdo que me fui de casa para no tener que sufrir el agobio de nuestras familias, para luego tropezarme con gente como Mioshi-san o el mismo Hiro y siguiendo sus sugerencias… Por qué me resultaba tan fácil aceptar que un extraño dirigiera mi vida y no se lo permití a mi familia?"

"Quizá porque en vez de órdenes eran sugerencias, como tú has dicho? Akane, tú nunca has sabido aceptar órdenes. Yo tampoco. Eso no nos convierte a ninguno en un mal bicho. Simplemente, hace falta otra estrategia para llevarnos a hacer lo que otro quiere… Además, tampoco has seguido todas sus sugerencias al pie de la letra. No te has convertido en geisha, a pesar de que esa Mioshi insistiera mucho, si no he entendido mal. Y... no sé, tampoco conozco toda tu historia con Hiro, pero por ejemplo, tampoco viste la peli porno al final, así que…"

"Bueno, pero eso era fácil. Eran cosas que chocaban tan frontalmente con mi idea de lo que quería ser y con todo el equipaje indeseado que llevo encima, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que rechazarlo…"

"Pero lo importante es que en ese momento le plantaste cara a Hiro y le dijiste que se estaba pasando de la raya, aunque fuera con otras palabras. Y lo mismo con Mioshi… Prácticamente te tenía en un puño y en situación de obligarte a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Podías haber salido corriendo de allí, noquearla incluso si te hubiera puesto problemas y seguir con tu travesía, como un ronin de los de antes. Y en lugar de eso, te quedaste y resarciste tu deuda con ella y aprendiste un mogollón de cosas de la experiencia. Eso requiere cierto coraje…"

"Yo lo llamaría cabezonería…"

"Llámalo como quieras. En cuanto a Hiro… bueno, me da en la nariz que te ha metido en más de un lío…"

"No lo sabes tú bien!" interrumpió Akane, riendo.

"Pero en definitiva, eras tú la que tenía la última palabra, no?"

"Sí..."

"Bueno… -Ranma sonrió a su vez, arqueando una ceja, con un aire decididamente pícaro- todavía me tienes que contar cómo te convenció finalmente para volver a la India y retomar lo del Kamasutra…"

Akane gimió mentalmente. 'Y yo que pensaba que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás…'

"Por qué tanto interés?" preguntó, con un aire algo cansado, sacudiendo la cabeza. El interrogatorio de hacía unos minutos todavía estaba demasiado fresco. Además… no era… un tema del que deseara hablar… bastante le costaba ya hacerlo con Hiro, que era su confidente oficial.

"Por qué no?"

"No es… algo que deba discutir contigo…"

"Por qué no?". Ummm. Empezaba a sonar como un disco rayado.

"Es algo… que podría discutir con un… novio, un amante, un marido… - se tendió en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de Ranma, preguntando en voz alta la cuestion que le había estado quemando los labios desde la noche anterior-. Qué somos nosotros, Ranma?"

Lo miró a los ojos, examinando el silencio. Podía ver reflejada su propia incertidumbre en sus pupilas. La expresión en ambos rostros era idéntica. Duda. Había pocas certezas en la vida de cualquiera de los dos, incluso si alguna verdad universal hacía aparición ocasionalmente.

Ranma escrutó el apartamento, las paredes, estirando el cuello al máximo para evitar el cruce de miradas. No se había hecho la misma pregunta varias veces en el espacio de 24 horas, incluso aunque fuera formulada de forma diferente?

Y cuál era la respuesta?

"No lo sé – respondió finalmente, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos-. Por qué no me lo dices tú?"

Sí, era una táctica evasiva. Sí, también era algo cobarde pero… siete años de separación no lo habían preparado para esto.

"Yo tampoco lo sé…" Levantó la vista hacia el techo, acomodándose sobre la 'cabecera'. Si volvía a su apartamento, le costaría acostumbrarse a su cama de nuevo. Por qué no responder otra cosa más definitiva que hiciera innecesario volver a ese cuchitril? Sería tan fácil, responder algo diferente…

Pero cómo conciliar sus nociones, sus deseos sobre un tipo concreto de relación con la realidad de un individuo conocido mundialmente por su habilidad en el 'salto de cama en cama'?

Por otro lado… le gustaría llegar a conocerlo, saber más de él, escuchar todas las historias recopiladas en China y en cualquier otro lugar donde hubiera estado… incluso aunque le costara acabar con un corazón roto en mil pedazos en algo puramente platónico.

"Somos al menos amigos, Ranma?"

'Bueno… no suelo repasar las encías de mis amigas como hice con las tuyas esta mañana…' reflexionó Ranma, algo agrio y seriamente tentado de hacer ese comentario en voz alta.

"Diría que estamos pisando en tierra de nadie" contestó finalmente.

Hale. Una afirmación neutral que no implicaba nada, pero que dejaba muchas puertas abiertas.

"Nunca he estado en tierra de nadie"

"Puede ser interesante explorarla" 'Con el Kamasutra como guía, sin duda alguna' se dijo, la sonrisa de sátiro aún puesta.

"Tienes un salacot de sobra para mí?"

"Un qué?"

"Un sombrero de explorador… Déjalo, es algo… muy local, cosas del colonialismo británico en la India… -rió suavemente, mirando al techo- Al menos tendrás una navaja suiza por ahí…" añadió, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, francamente divertida.

"No, nunca he sentido la necesidad de emplear algo similar. Para qué?

"Oh, pero cuando uno se adentra en un terreno desconocido es conveniente tomar todo tipo de precauciones…"

"Sí, el mundo sería un lugar más agradable si hubiera comercios donde vendieran mapas y brújulas para guiarlo a uno en el 'proceloso territorio del amor'", pronunciando las últimas palabras con un tono a medio camino entre el juglar sarcástico y el galán de culebrón venezolano, apasionado y tierno.

"Ranma? De dónde has sacado eso?" preguntó entre carcajadas.

"De una película, creo…- contestó, también entre risotadas-. No me preguntes cuál, no creo ni que quiera recordarla…"

"Por favor, qué horterada…! Suena casi peor que alguna de mis novelas rosas…!"

"Akane? Lees novelas rosas?" 'Dios! Acabas de perder puntos…' pensó Ranma con desmayo.

"Bueno… en algo hay que pasar el rato. Viajar en metro o en avión es muy aburrido y esa clase de libros es bastante ligera de contenidos. Ya tengo demasiadas cosas en qué calentarme la cabeza como para ponerme a leer libros serios…"

"Sí, pero... novelas rosas?"

"Entre tratado y tratado de kendo o espadas, tengo que relajarme con algo... Tengo que respirar... O me dedico a leer novelas rosas o a ver Sailor Moon..."

"Ves los dibujos de esa trenzona? Pero si son supercutres! Y repetitivos! Es una serie malísima! -se levantó, imitando a Bunny Tsukino, con voz de pito-. Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!"

Akane reía, las manos apoyadas en el estómago, intentando controlar la respiración. Dios! Ranma imitando la pose de Sailor Moon era demasiado para cualquier ser racional.

"Me parece... -empezó- que alguien ha visto mucho esos dibujos, para saberse el discurso de memoria..."

"Tocado -sonrió Ranma, agachando un poco la cabeza-. No todo va a ser ver Dragon Ball por enésima vez. Además, Ada es muy persuasiva cuando quiere -sonrió, con un deje agridulce en el gesto-. La vi en USA y la primera serie me enganchó un poquillo..."

"Sí, hasta la tercera parte, casi resulta potable, pero a partir de ahí ya degenera a unos niveles insoportables... Aún así, tiene algunos episodios memorables..."

"Bueno, los dos últimos episodios de la primera parte son geniales!"

"A que sí? -contestó Akane rápidamente, aplaudiendo-. Has visto el episodio...?"

La charla degeneró por un buen rato en una discusión sobre sus series favoritas de los últimos años ('Has llegado a ver 'Doce reinos'? Es la mejor serie de todos los tiempos!' 'Hey, Inuyasha también está muy bien!') a los manga y tebeos occidentales.

"...de hecho, fue Kenji el que me la recomendó. Es un clásico! Tienes que conseguirla, 'El lobo solitario y su cachorro' es... vamos, bestial! Incluso aproveché algunos de los dibujos para aprender técnicas nuevas o modificar algunos de mis movimientos con la espada! Es muy sangriento, eso sí... Después de leerme cada libro, me iba corriendo a por alguna novela rosa, para equilibrar..."

Akane se quedó callada, la mirada perdida, recordando la historia del 'lobo'. Era... tan intensa, el concepto de honor retorcido hasta unos niveles tan... Desafiaba toda descripción.

Ranma mientras tanto la observaba con curiosidad, acostado sobre su estómago y la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Habían estado hablando de... comics? durante la última hora y media, quizá más. En cierto modo, era como volver a los dieciséis años, a la adolescencia, cuando el próximo número de su manga favorito era una de las preocupaciones fundamentales de su vida (bueno, dejando aparte los atentados contra su vida y demás). Por qué casi nunca se habían molestado entonces en una simple charla como la de ahora? Salvo... contadas excepciones, se habían estado tirando al cuello desde casi el primer minuto.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando tendido sobre la espalda, con los ojos cerrados. Por qué... por qué perder el tiempo inútilmente recordando todo aquello en lugar de simplemente disfrutar el presente, el momento? El pasado lo define a uno, pero tampoco se debe uno dejar asfixiar por su peso. Sí, quizá era hora de dejarlo atrás y concentrarse en el presente. Además, aún había mucha tierra de nadie por explorar.

"Sabes...?-empezó Akane-. Echaba de menos hablar con alguien de estas cosas... Normalmente me cuesta encontrar gente con la que comentar mis manga favoritos. Para Kenji el lobo solitario es una excepción, ni siquiera le gustan Kenshin o Batusai, en la casa de té, las chicas casi siempre prefieren ver algún culebrón o algún anime romántico. Sailor Moon es el único que puedo tragar de ese estilo, probablemente porque es muy tonto. Y en la universidad, a la mayoría les gustan series un poco extrañas, tipo Laín y demás... Es un verdadero coñazo, hablando mal y pronto..."

"Bueno, me alegro de servir para algo... además de cabecera" se dio media vuelta, quedando apoyado sobre el costado, el codo flexionado y la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Akane imitó su postura, quedando enfrentados con las piernas en sentidos opuestos.

"No olvidemos tus habilidades como masajista..."

"De ninguna manera..."

"Bueno, y como anfitrión tampoco resultas tan malo..."

"No te excedas con los elogios, podrían subírseme a la cabeza" replicó secamente.

"Bueno, podría reevaluar mi comentario si fueras tan amable de pedir algo para cenar..."

"Tan pronto? Pero si aún no es de noche..."

"Sí, pero... ay, yo he comido muy poquito... Porfa?"

Lo miró a los ojos, abriendo los suyos al máximo e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo apenas una micra los labios.

Para el que recibía aquel tratamiento, casi parecía que la otra persona estaba suplicando por su vida, como un corderito degollado. Había algo... que lo impulsaba a ofrecer todo cuanto le pidieran, cualquier cosa por eliminar las trazas de melancolía, de necesidad pura y dura en el fondo de los ojos...

"Eso es una de las técnicas aquellas que aprendiste del Kamasutra, verdad?"

Cazada!

'Hija, Akane, más vale que no juegues jamás al póker con apuestas... Por qué no me puedo guardar los ases en la manga?'

"Sí... -admitió de mala gana- resulta bastante útil en situaciones como ésta, para convencer a alguien de que me haga un pequeño favor. Suele funcionar casi siempre..."

"Si no me lo hubieras dicho, habría picado como un pazguato -se rió Ranma-. Voy a llamar de todas maneras. Qué te apetece?" preguntó, levantándose.

"Menos comida tailandesa, cualquier cosa" dejando la postura reclinada para sentarse simplemente.

"Por qué esa manía? La comida de algún restaurante te sentó mal o algo así? Yo he estado en el país y me encanta la cocina thai, es muy sabrosa..."

"Ya, yo también he estado... y... no, sencillamente no me agrada, ni el país ni la comida"

Ranma la miró, asombrado.

"Por qué? Tailandia está muy bien... bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. Tampoco es que me haya pateado el país, apenas he visitado la capital y un par de ciudades costeras. Supongo que sólo he visto lo más turístico pero aún así..."

Akane dudó, soltando el aire por la nariz, claramente molesta.

"Mira... eeeh, sencillamente, no me gustó mucho mi estancia en el país. Y no me apetece hablar de eso ahora -lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, suplicante-. Por favor."

Ranma levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

"Vale, como quieras. Voy a hacer el pedido, vale?" 'Siempre habrá tiempo después para el interrogatorio.' Estaba francamente picado, la reacción de esta mañana ya le había parecido peculiar pero ahora... No debía ser un recuerdo agradable, para suscitar esa respuesta.

Akane miraba al suelo, jugueteando con los hilos de la alfombra, su mente a varios kilómetros de aquel lugar. Su gesto se había endurecido, los labios firmemente apretados y los ojos entrecerrados.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Ranma colgó el interfono y se dirigió a la cocina, recogiendo todos los envases de la anterior comida y sirviéndose un poco de agua., observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiró. Sus técnicas de interrogatorio dejaban mucho que desear. Y no se hacía ilusiones sobre ser el tipo de chico al que las chicas toman por confidente, más bien todo lo contrario.

Y sin embargo... se sentía inquieto. Había algo que no funcionaba, algún tipo de problema y la alarma del instinto protector estaba aullando hasta resultar ensordecedora. Akane... podía cambiar en muchas cosas, pero probablemente nunca en el impulso de enfrentarse a sus problemas ella sola. No era cuestión de acercarse y ofrecer una ayuda intangible. O peor aún, recurrir a la típica escena de alguna sitcom y preguntarle si le apetecía hablar de ello. Era más que obvio que no. Bueno, tenían por delante algo más de un mes de rodaje, habría muchas otras oportunidades de... hablar.

'Entre tanta cháchara... quién sabe?' sonrió para sí. La muralla china no se hizo en un día, al fin y al cabo. Quizá, por una vez, incluso podría salir bien...

Volvió a sentarse cerca de ella, sin llegar a invadir su espacio. Rió quedamente unos segundos. Teniendo un sofá y sillas, por qué demonios estaban sentados en el suelo? Vale, permitía más libertad de movimiento, diversas posturas, más o menos cercanía, pero joder! El culo se te queda cuadrado al cabo de un rato!

"Estooo... y si aprovechamos el sofá? Te aseguro que es bastante cómodo."

"Uh? -musitó Akane, como sacudida de un trance-. Ah, vale, por mí bien. La verdad es que esto de estar en el suelo cansa al cabo de tanto tiempo -comentó, levantándose y sentándose en una esquina del sofá, medio reclinada sobre el brazo de éste, las piernas cruzadas y las manos en el regazo-. Qué has pedido al final?"

"Sushi -respondió él, imitando su postura. Quedaba medio metro de espacio libre entre los dos-. Hay por aquí cerca un sitio donde lo preparan muy bien. Si es un día bueno para el pescado probablemente añadan algo al menú..."

"Así sin más?"

"Sí, bueno, es que ya me tienen muy visto, saben más o menos lo que me gusta. El cocinero es de confianza..."

"Tienes amigos en todas partes o qué? El médico, todo el equipo de la película, no me dio la impresión de que fueras un completo desconocido..."

"No, de hecho a la mayoría los conozco desde hace años. A Yang lo conocí la primera vez que estuve aquí."

"Ah, eso! Bueno, cuéntame. Qué hiciste una vez que te quitaste la maldición de encima?"

"Uf! Puedo tirarme horas hablando, he estado en cuarenta mil sitios y hecho... buah, sería demasiado largo..."

"Tampoco hace falta que me cuentes todos los detalles, no sé, los primeros torneos, las primeras películas, cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos..." su voz se fue acallando, recordando sus propios comentarios de hacía unas horas a ese hecho.

'Ah!' No, ciertamente, no era una parte de su vida que le agradara recordar, aunque... sí que había habido cosas buenas. Ciertamente, no habría conocido a Yang de no ser por aquella borrachera épica. Y probablemente, ni Tsao ni Hao se habrían convertido en sus compinches en diversas aventuras por la ciudad. De hecho, lo más probable es que los dos estuvieran pudriéndose en la cárcel. O se habrían reunido con sus ancestros.

En fin, era cuestión de seleccionar algunas historias para pasar el rato, mientras esperaban la cena y entraban de lleno en la sobremesa... Además, siempre podía elegir contar la verdad 'desde un cierto punto de vista', como cierto Jedi hipócrita.

'Ummm, me preguntó qué será Akane, trekkie o stargeek?' Lo dejaría para la siguiente conversación sobre lecturas y hobbies en general.

"Por dónde empiezo?"

"No sé, tú eres el cuentacuentos..." Había un brillo malicioso en la mirada de Akane.

Ranma se la quedó mirando, un poco descolocado, la mandíbula algo desencajada. 'No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que ese chiste me va a perseguir hasta mi tumba...' Se rascó la frente, un poco indeciso, ponderando qué hilo del gran tapiz de su historia podía coger. 'En fin, allá vamos...'

"Empiezo desde que me libré de la maldición? Supongo que es el punto natural..."

"Tú eres el maestro de ceremonias, yo me limito a estar de oyente" indicó ésta, agarrando un cojín del suelo y abrazándolo.

'Suertudo'

Quizá era un poco mezquino e incluso infantil pensar eso de un simple cojín, pero la envidia no distingue entre seres animados e inanimados. Ahora que no estaba P-chan de por medio (y con toda seguridad no volvería a estarlo jamás), por qué no podía ocupar él su lugar? Ntsch, tenían que llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo sobre lo de explorar esa tierra de nadie.

Akane lo observaba, divertida. No se le había escapado detalle de la reacción de Ranma ante el abrazo al cojín. 'Bueno, si quiere algo, tendrá que abrir la boca y pedirlo. No voy a ser la única que vaya por aquí pidiendo masajes'.

Ranma resopló. No tenía muy claro qué curso de acción tomar.

'Bueno, de perdidos al río...'

"Dónde me había quedado? Te conté que me quedé a ver el torneo que se montan los dragones para decidir a quién le toca hacer de guardián?"

"Hein? No. Y eso de qué va?"

"Ah, bueno, la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro, pero el caso es que se juntan cada cincuenta años o así... Esta vez lo hicieron antes porque aparecí yo por en medio con lo de la maldición. No te puedes imaginar lo gruñón que es Ya-chan, se pasó una semana entera protestando porque lo habían despertado 3 años antes de lo que tocaba. Se tiran una semana jugando al mahjong entre ellos y se supone que el que pierda tiene que hacer de guardián del planeta. Les estuve sondeando pero no me quisieron explicar en qué consiste eso. Bueno, en realidad todos son un poco guardianes de su… no sé, elemento. Se supone que Mi-chan controla los océanos y los ríos, Li Qi controla la atmósfera, las corrientes de aire… en fin, esas cosas, aunque no tengo claro en qué consiste ese control exactamente. Lo lógico sería que si tienes control sobre el agua y esa clase de cosas no permitieras que hubiera sequías y tal… Mi-chan me dijo que no es ése su papel, en fin, me estuvo dando largas y, bueno, supongo que no me pareció demasiado importante.

En general, se portaron bastante bien conmigo, incluído Herb. Pasamos algunos ratos buenos peleando y tal. Y Ai Ning se portó muy bien conmigo, pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, no sé, es de esa clase de personas con las que conectas nada más conocerlas. Y… bueno, es muy simpática y amable. En cierto modo, no me extraña que se pelearan por ella hace tanto tiempo. Y ahora que han solucionado más o menos el problema del sello de Jusenkyo, supongo que volverán a las andadas e intentarán tirarle los tejos otra vez. Espero que no causen otra hecatombe, eso sí. Con una singularidad por continente ya hay bastante.

Nos despedimos al cabo de una semana, más o menos. Ai Ning y yo fuimos los últimos en marcharnos. Para que no tuviera que hacer el viaje de regreso solo, se ofreció a hacer de montura. Wow, fue genial! No te imaginas lo guay que es ir a lomos de un dragón. Según el tipo de terreno, iban cambiando sus escamas, de todo tipo de colores, casi. Me acompañó hasta la casa del guardia del Zhou Quan Xian y nos despedimos allí…

(flashback)

Antes de desaparecer como una nube de arena, Bei le había obsequiado con un puñado de sus cabellos y con algunas palabras. En aquel momento le habían parecido demasiado enigmáticas.

"Ranma, hay muchos caminos que se abren ante ti. Ninguno es fácil. Mide tus palabras y tus pasos, así como los ajenos, porque de todo ello depende tu felicidad"

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó intrigado.

"No puedo adivinar el futuro, Ranma, apenas percibo detalles o imágenes sin sentido. Sólo te recomiendo prudencia en tus actos y en tus juicios. Volverás inmediatamente a Japón?"

"No lo sé. Lo más probable es que sí. Me recomiendas acaso otra cosa?"

"No sabría qué decirte. No sé qué harás una vez que llegues allí. Buscarás a Akane y te casarás inmediatamente?"

"Bueno, esa era mi idea… supongo que se habrá ido a otra ciudad y estará en la universidad. No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo encontrarla. La verdad es que me gustaría traerla aquí lo antes posible. Y llevarla también a la fuente de Mi-chan. Claro que para eso necesitaremos algo de dinero… -se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-. No creo que ninguna de nuestras familias esté muy boyante. Es posible que busque un trabajo o algo así aquí en China y pueda volver a casa con algo en el bolsillo, en lugar de gorronearle a su familia otra vez."

"Creo que será una buena idea. Hasta pronto, pues, Ranma."

Desde el manantial, la ruta más corta hacia Japón y conseguir algo de dinero era dirigirse a Shanghai, tal y como lo habían hecho él y su padre en aquel fatídico viaje a China. Encontrar trabajo cargando barcos o algo similar no era nada difícil. Si además podía entrar en el circuito de peleas callejeras, lograría recuperar parte de su forma física; al fin y al cabo, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo caminando o realizando labores del campo. Apenas podía dedicar dos o tres horas al día a practicar artes marciales y se sentía… basto en sus movimientos, algo que no le había pasado nunca hasta ahora. En principio hubiera querido participar en algún campeonato internacional, pero aquello tendría que esperar unos meses al menos, hasta que se hubiera podido medir con gente de diversos estilos. La semana pasada con Herb había sido de gran ayuda, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la habían dedicado a afinar técnicas basadas en el uso del ki y aunque útiles, no era algo que uno deba emplear en el día a día. Porqué emplear armas de gran calibre si puedes conseguir el mismo efecto con el mínimo esfuerzo y sin causar daños innecesarios?

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante rápido, al menos esta vez no tenía que preocuparse de si alguien lo seguía o no. La recepción en Shanghai fue un poco ajetreada. Aparentemente, su padre había dejado más de una deuda pendiente y tuvo que saldarlas a base de sudor, nada que no hubiera hecho más de una vez con anterioridad.

'Si alguna vez tengo hijos, espero no parecerme a mi padre… Qué demonios debió ver mi madre en él para casarse?'

Esta idea le había cruzado la cabeza alguna vez con anterioridad pero durante esos días, lo hizo con bastante más frecuencia. Especialmente si podía volver pronto a casa y… recuperar a Akane.

En un par de semanas el problema de las viejas deudas estaba resuelto. El área portuaria era además el sitio ideal para entrar en contacto con algunos luchadores. El jefe de la cuadrilla de estibadores con los que trabajaba llevaba parte de las apuestas y siempre tenía el ojo avizor a cualquier incauto que quisiera tomar parte en ellas, fuera con dinero o empleando sus puños. Su aspecto juvenil e inocente jugaba a su favor, llevando a la mayoría de sus oponentes a tomarlo por poca cosa… hasta que descubrían en pocos minutos que estaban muy equivocados. En pocos días, era el favorito en la zona de Baoshan, cerca de la desembocadura del Yangtzé, partiendo del 10 de las ganancias de las apuestas hasta el 50. Su jefe sabía apreciar su talento, así como su propio pellejo.

En apenas un mes se había hecho un hueco en la escena de las peleas callejeras e incluso en otros círculos menos recomendables, como un personaje curiosamente incorruptible, dando lugar a admiración por un lado… y a miedo, por otro. Alguien que no cedía ante amenazas de narcotraficantes de unirse a ellos como guardaespaldas o la alternativa de cruzar el puente de jade era alguien a tener en cuenta. Dos meses después de llegar a Shanghai, Ranma tuvo que dejar la ciudad de nuevo a bordo de un barco pesquero, aunque al menos esta vez lo hacía con algo de dinero en el bolsillo. La próxima parada fue en un puerto secundario de la provincia de Fujian, no muy importante en cuanto a comercio estandar se refiere, si bien la actividad nocturna era mucho más alta y beneficiosa para algunos círculos. En esta ocasión, prefirió dejar de lado exhibir su talento en artes marciales a favor de ganar dinero sin meterse en líos. Podía realizar su entrenamiento tranquilamente en el almacén que utilizaba como vivienda.

Incluso así, no se sentía contento. Ante la noticia de que los torneos de artes marciales mixtas 'all asia' y el mundial se celebrarían en Hong Kong en apenas dos meses, decidió trasladarse a esta otra ciudad. Sin duda alguna, encontraría también alguna oportunidad de trabajar además de entrenar y participar en la competición.

De hecho, las oportunidades surgían por doquier. Los nuevos territorios de Hong Kong eran una zona de economía creciente. Era tan fácil encontrar trabajo como sitios donde practicar y entrar en contacto con luchadores callejeros, tanto participantes en el torneo como gente que estaba allí por el puro placer de pelear.

Algunas escenas de Shanghai amenazaban con repetirse, así que intentaba no destacar demasiado. Algunos de sus oponentes se habían acercado a él tras alguna pelea a estrecharle la mano y comentar algún aspecto de la pelea, iniciando algunas tentativas de

amistad. Pero si quería empezar a distanciarse de las enseñanzas de su padre, tenía que intentar evitar emplear sus métodos, transmitir algunos principios de la escuela de 'lucha indiscriminada' que no comprometieran su honor. No tenía ninguna intención de seguir la estela del fundador. Incluso aunque no se sintiera como un verdadero samurai de los de antes, al menos podía intentar adaptar el código de aquellos tanto como fuera posible para sí mismo y para el Japón del siglo XXI.

En algunos círculos, hablar de honor había resultado ser el camino ideal para que te tomaran el pelo o bien que mucha gente se cerrara en banda y desconfiara de ti. Ese camino pronto había demostrado ser una vía en dos sentidos, con alguna gente no estaba claro en qué exactamente estaban empleando su instrucción.

Un poco descorazonado de lo desvirtuada que estaba la enseñanza de artes marciales en según qué sitios llegó a las competiciones, entrando a través de ellas en el cine, sobre todo como extra. Al principio no había estado muy seguro de querer participar, pero al final decidió que un poco de dinero no le haría daño. Las películas… bueno, decididamente no eran de las que iría al cine a ver (sobre todo después de aquel incidente con 'El secreto de Shaolín'), pero al fin y al cabo, él no era crítico de cine. Algunas veces incluso le hacían caso si comentaba algo sobre las coreografías y empezó a sentirse cómodo con aquel entorno…

Estando en el cenit de su carrera deportiva… se presentó su madre y soltó la bomba…

(fin flashback)

Akane escuchó el relato con interés. Aunque había seguido la carrera de Ranma con asiduidad, había muchos detalles de los que no estaba al tanto. Sin embargo, por lo que recordaba, había algún punto por ahí que no cuadraba.

"Cuando dices que llegó tu madre a Hong Kong de visita?"

"Pues no sé, hacia… mediados de febrero, finales… Por?"

Akane frunció el entrecejo. Sí, había algo que no cuadraba. Los inicios de la leyenda 'Manos de oro' Saotome, por ejemplo. Un demonio verde empezó a azuzar el fuego. Que se hubiera dedicado a 'polinizar' por ahí después de saber lo de su supuesta boda… bueno, podía achacarlo a una estúpida idea de venganza o rencor o lo que fuera, pero antes… tenía bien poco de excusable.

'Más vale que tenga una buena explicación!'

"Y todos esos ligues antes de que tu mamá te comunicara la 'buena nueva'?" La amenaza estaba implícita en la pregunta.

"Vaya, ya veo que has seguido mi carrera muy de cerca" comentó, burlón.

"Bueno, es que… Hiro es un cotilla… No es que me preocupara tu vida sexual. O de su ausencia."

La mirada de 'sí, ya' era bastante patente en las facciones de Ranma, pero declinó hacer comentarios. No era necesario. Acaso no había le recordado ella misma el 'título oficial' que ostentaba para la prensa amarilla?

"Me creas o no… en esos meses no pasó absolutamente nada. Hasta que mi madre hizo su aparición estelar para ponerme al día sobre tu estado civil era… en fin, que no me había comido una rosca. Después… bueno, supongo que dejó de tener importancia."

Había cierta melancolía impregnando esas palabras. Ambos desviaron la mirada en direcciones opuestas.

"Entonces… esos rumores… Esa maquilladora… Shu han? No pierde ninguna oportunidad para comentar las veces que ha liado contigo y que perdiste la virginidad con ella…"

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cara, desquiciado.

"Joder! La muy… siempre hace lo mismo! –bufó, cerrando los ojos, golpeando el sillón-. Es una gilipollas. No es que pretenda ser frío con ella, no te voy a decir que no hemos estado liados, pero me tiene frito! No sé cuántas veces le he dicho que no vaya divulgando detalles, de hecho, que me deje en paz de una jodida vez y no me hace ni puto caso. Nunca pensé que podría pensar eso de alguien, pero es casi peor que Shampoo…"

"Todo eso está muy bien, pero a mí francamente no me dice nada…"

Ranma exhaló aire, dejándose caer sobre el brazo del sillón, la cabeza inclinada y mirando al techo.

"Es un poco cómico-se incorporó para mirarla a la cara-. Te prometo que te vas a reír cuando te lo cuente…"

"Reír no le hace daño a nadie, no?"

DING! DONG!

"Me temo que habrá que esperar un poco para desvelar en gran misterio. Creo que acaba de llegar la cena."

Ranma se levantó de un salto, abriendo la puerta e intercambiando algunas palabras con el repartidor. Dejó la bolsa de hielo en el congelador y al volver al sillón, le hizo un gesto a Akane para volver a la mesa. Comer en el sillón la docena de platos que le habían enviado podía convertirse en toda una hazaña de malabares, nada que le apeteciera en ese momento.

Todo tenía un aspecto estupendo. Había pocos sitios que prepararan sushi y sashimi en condiciones.

"Ummmm, ya sé que no lo he comentado antes, pero… bueno, me gustaría contribuir con esto de la comida y tal. Estoy aquí como una gorrona…"

"Ni hablar. No se supone que yo soy el anfitrión? Qué menos que una pequeña cortesía?"

"Oh, vamos, Ranma, lo decía de coña! Me sentiría mejor si compartiéramos los gastos…"

"Déjalo, comparado conmigo, tú comes como un colibrí. Te aseguro que no supone ningún gasto extra ni nada que se le parezca."

"Ya, bueno, pero… me da la sensación de que estoy abusando de ti un poquito…"

Ranma respiró profundamente, controlando el impulso de abrir la boca y meter las pata hasta el cuello con algún comentario inoportuno sobre los tipos de abuso que podía (o quería) tolerar.

"Nada, nada. Esto corre de mi cuenta. Siempre habrá alguna ocasión en que me puedas invitar tú, no?"

"Supongo…"

Nunca estaba demás dejar la posibilidad abierta.

"Que aproveche!"

La sopa era en verdad deliciosa. Y el pescado… una maravilla. Pero no por eso tenían que dejar la charla de lado.

"Estoy esperando que me cuentes esa historia tan jocosa sobre los orígenes de cierto sobrenombre…"

Ranma elevó los ojos al cielo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera desesperado. Terminó la sopa, cogiendo los palillos y sirviéndose algunas verduras. Los ojos le brillaban, chispeantes.

"Te va a parecer un poco extraño, pero te aseguro que es la verdad…" empezó, riéndose.

Akane lo miró, indecisa y un poco recelosa.

"La historia empezó con una cena… igual que la del otro día, en el 'Dinastía del Dragón', pero en un sitio mucho más cutre. Acabábamos de terminar el rodaje y el director nos invitó, supongo que por eso nos metió en aquel cuchitril infecto. El caso es que Shuhan había bebido un montón y en fin… digamos que se comportaba como alguien… con una moral muy laxa y por allí pululaban algunos energúmenos… en fin, que me pareció lo más recomendable acompañarla a casa.

Debía haber bebido un montón, porque cuando la apoyé en la pared para buscar las llaves en su bolso se resbaló hasta el suelo, casi inconsciente. La dejé en la cama, pero… en fin, que no tenía muy claro si era el tratamiento más correcto. Luego me acordé que mi padre, cuando salía por ahí de juerga, aplicaba un masaje sobre la zona lumbar y sacra para estimular el hígado y facilitar el metabolismo del alcohol. Intenté acordarme más o menos de cómo lo hacía y le di un masaje. Si en realidad la cosa fue super inocente, simplemente… me malinterpretó. Bueno, además de que me equivoqué al aplicar la técnica. El caso es, bueno, funciona mejor trabajando con el chi, enviando un pequeño impulso sobre algunos nerviosos. En lugar de activar el grupo hepático, me despisté y me fui a la zona sacra activando los que controlan… los genitales. Al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a gemir, a gritar, a patalear… te juro que pensé que le estaba dando un ataque de epilepsia…"

Akane estalló, escupiendo la ensalada de algas, desternillándose de la risa. Ranma cogió una servilleta, limpiándose la cara del impacto de un trozo de alga. Tenía que haber esperado a después de la cena. Finalmente, se echó a reír también. La única otra vez que lo había contado a otra persona, a Ada, no le había parecido nada divertido, sobre todo cuando aquella se tiró al suelo literalmente. Con el paso del tiempo hasta el más duro desarrolla el sentido del humor. Reírse de uno mismo es parte de ese proceso.

Akane mientras tanto, intentaba controlarse, pero cada vez que lo miraba volvía al ataque. No importaba que la mandíbula estuviera a punto de caérsele, no podía parar. Un ataque de epilepsia? La mera noción… era demasiado.

"Al cabo de un rato… se calmó… y se quedó dormida- continuó Ranma, la hilaridad aún evidente tanto en su tono como en sus facciones-. Me quedé allí, durmiendo en una silla, por si acaso se repetía el ataque o algo –Akane volvió a echarse a reír, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-. Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, bueno, ahí fue donde la pifié. Me disculpé, diciéndole que era la primera vez que… que empleaba aquel protocolo… en fin, que debía haberme equivocado… Estuve balbuceando tonterías por un buen rato, mientras ella me echaba unos ojos un poco raros… Sí, tú ríete, para mi no tenía nada de gracia, sobre todo cuando me morreó. Creo que me subí por las paredes. Estoy casi seguro de que es una prima lejana de Shampoo, es igual de pegajosa. Le dije que me tenía que ir y lo dejamos allí. Salí de su casa con los pelos de punta. Y al cabo de una semana, en otro set, me encuentro un grupo de chicas que no paran de mirarme y reírse en plan colegiala. Un par de días después, una de ellas me pidió que le diera un masaje… Fue la primera confirmación de que Shuhan es un poco bocazas, porque de hecho, la chica me pidió que empleara la misma técnica que con la maquilladora. No le di mucha importancia, hasta que un folletín de estos de cuarta categoría se hizo eco de algunos comentarios… Como para entonces ya había ganado un par de competiciones, digamos que eso me hacía más conspicuo, sobre todo porque en esas épocas, los deportistas tienden a practicar la abstinencia.

Fue un malentendido bastante estúpido, pero no hubo manera ni de echarle tierra ni de desmentirlo. Realmente, algunas se inventaban cada cosa…"

"No me irás a decir que aún eres virgen… Ni siquiera yo soy tan ingenua, Ranma. Además de que las chicas solemos llevar braguitas o tanga o similares…"

Éste se echó a reír. Sonó un poco hueco.

"En absoluto –giró la cabeza, esquivando su mirada. Se veía pensativo-. Si quieres saberlo, fue después de que mi madre volviera a Japón, con una enfermera del hospital donde estaba… Y respecto a la ropa interior, para tu información hay muchas chicas que no la utilizan."

"Estuviste en un hospital? Por qué?"

"Tuve un… accidente. Me rescataron un par de colegas, a uno lo conocía de las peleas callejeras. Allí fue donde conocí a Yang, estaba de turno cuando le tocó atenderme. Tiene un sentido del humor un tanto ácido, muy diferente del Dr. Tofu, sobre todo cuando me encontró una mañana con los signos vitales alterados y de carmín hasta las cejas. Va y me dice 'Ya veo que has conocido a Lin Hae'. Debía ser la ninfómana de la planta o algo así… No es un episodio muy memorable, aunque en aquel momento… no me importó demasiado. Algunas cosas dejaron de tener importancia…"

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación.

"Por qué te fuiste a Estados Unidos? Podías haber vuelto a Japón…"

"Para qué?-contestó con algo de amargura, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya no había nada que me interesara allí…"

"Ni siquiera tu familia?"

"Familia? Mis padres divorciados, siendo mi viejo un tipo dispuesto a venderme por un cuenco de arroz y mi madre dispuesta a casarme a cualquier precio y dirigir mi vida? No es precisamente una noción de familia muy amable. No es que las de los demás no tengan problemas, pero francamente, no me apetecía lidiar con esos en concreto. Además, el mundo es grande, tenía mucho por delante que explorar. Estuve un par de meses dando vueltas por varios países, participé en algunos torneos, gané la mayoría de ellos… Una vez que perdí el torneo mundial de artes marciales mixtas y viendo que no tenía ataduras, bueno, decidí ir detrás el ganador y pedir una revancha. Supongo que soy mal perdedor, por lo menos en lo que a artes marciales se refiere. Me tiré dos o tres semanas siguiéndole la pista y fui a parar a Los Ángeles. Le debió hacer mucha gracia verme aparecer por su gimnasio. Lo reté allí y me dio otra paliza. Después de un par de días, me ofreció unirme a sus clases. La verdad es que se portó muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que no me conocía de nada. Incluso me dejó dormir en el gimnasio, cuando supo que no tenía dónde quedarme.

No sé si viste la competición… –Akane asintió-. Joao es brasileño, pero lleva varios años viviendo en Usa con su familia. Viene de una escuela de jujitsu desarrollada en Brasil por un inmigrante japonés… ahora no me acuerdo del nombre.

Bueno, culturalmente no ha perdido sus raíces, en casa casi siempre hablan en portugués y se pasan todo el día escuchando música brasileña, de hecho, la usan también para los entrenamientos. Su mujer, Ada, dirige una academia de baile, todo tipo de música latina. Al cabo de un par de días, después de una sesión de entrenamiento, Joao me invitó a cenar a su casa y conocer a su familia. Me presentó a su hijo Álamo y poco después llegó su mujer de la compra o algo así. Mi primer encuentro con Ada… aunque luego se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga… fue épico" se echó a reír.

"Y eso?"

"Me dejó con ella a solas en la sala de baile, tiene el trabajo en su propia casa. Estuvimos un rato de cháchara, poca cosa porque por entonces mi inglés era un poquito escaso. El caso es, no sé por qué, después nunca me lo quiso contar, comentó algo que no entendí y me dio un repaso de arriba abajo… en fin, que empecé a sentirme un poco incómodo. Y ya, para colmo de males, me dio un palmetazo en el culo… Me quedé tan a cuadros que di un salto y me quedé enganchado al techo…"

(flashback)

"Pero... pero... cómo te atreves? Eres una mujer casada! Y... bueno, que tu marido está en casa! Y es un amigo! Qué clase de respeto tienes...?"

"Pero tú de qué vas? Y quieres bajar de ahí arriba? No pensarías… no pensarías que te estaba metiendo mano... Si sólo ha sido un gesto amistoso... Además, vale que no estás mal, pero tampoco eres ningún dios, majete. Pues sí, hombre! Será posible? Baja de ahí ahora mismo, que te voy a cantar las cuarenta!"

"No bajo! No hasta que venga Joao"

"Joder, Ranma. Que no te voy a desflorar" replicó, con acento burlón.

"Ni de coña!" contestó, aún más a la defensiva.

Ada lo miró, claramente enfadada. Al final, resoplando, se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala.

"JOAO! Ven aquí, hay una araña en el techo!"

Se oyó alguien correr por el pasillo.

"Joder, Ada! Puedes tumbar a un tío con un par de golpes y no puedes aplastar una simple araña?"

"Es que esta es una araña diferente..."

Joao entró en la habitación, quitándose una zapatilla y luego mirando al techo, primero con algo de aburrimiento, sustituído luego por extrañeza.

"Qué haces ahí, Ranma?"

"El muy idiota, le he dado un palmetazo en el culo y de pronto me lo encuentro agarrado al techo. Como si lo fuera a violar..."

Ranma se dejó caer al suelo, manteniéndose apartado de la chica.

"Qué clase de respeto tienes por tu matrimonio, tocándome el culo con tu marido en casa? Y tú, cómo permites algo semejante?"

Joao empezó a estirar los labios en una sonrisa apretada, para acabar carcajeándose, siendo acompañado por Ada poco después. Era demasiado. Ranma los miraba con incredulidad creciente.

'Están todos locos...'

Al cabo de unos minutos, Joao paró finalmente de reír, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ranma.

"Lo siento, chaval, debería haberte avisado de que somos un poquito informales. Cosa de nuestra herencia brasileña. Ada... de verdad que lo de darte un palmetazo en el trasero no tiene ningún significado... es un gesto amistoso y ya está. Además, me fío de mi mujer. Es simplemente un modo de... no sé, saludar... no sé porqué habrá sido en este caso, pero en fin, que no necesariamente quiere decir que te estuviera tirando los tejos, vale? Confía en mí". Continuó riendo, más calmadamente ahora.

Ranma los ojeaba, ligeramente desconfiado, mientras que Ada empezaba a pensar que había algo raro en aquel chico.

"Lo siento, de verdad, Ranma -siguió Joao, al ver que el chico seguía tenso-. Debería haber tenido presente que eres japonés y que no estáis acostumbrados a esto del contacto así, en plan casual, entre amigos. Cuando estuve allí me costó habituarme a eso de guardar distancias. Supongo que debe ser un choque cultural para ti. Pero bueno, tómatelo con calma y si algo te molesta, pues no dudes en decirlo"

Ada sacudió la cabeza, como afirmando. Eso era todo... Pobre chico! Incluso ella debería haberse acordado... Joao había vuelto TAN cariñoso de aquel viaje... En fin, sólo era cuestión de ayudarlo a adaptarse. Igual presentarle a alguna chica? Seguro que alguna de sus alumnas estaría interesada. Había unas cuantas, solteras, creía recordar. Además, Joao le había dicho que el chaval tenía cierta fama allá en Hong Kong...

"Bueno, Ranma, no te preocupes, ya que está más o menos aclarado, procuraré tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro, vale? Te gustaría venir a algunas de mis clases? Así podrás aprender a bailar, a Joao le vino muy bien, a la hora de practicar artes marciales..."

'Qué tiene que ver la danza con las artes marciales' se preguntó el interpelado.

"Sí, es verdad, creo que te vendría de puta madre, darle un aire nuevo a cómo te mueves. Eres muy bueno, pero te falta... no sé, algo. Yo creo que si aprendieras a bailar, algo de salsa, por ejemplo, te sentaría bien. Además, podrás conocer un montón de chicas en las clases..."

Ranma se puso rígido, apenas unos milisegundos, soltando aire.

"... gracias, pero no estoy interesado en chicas..." murmuró.

"Ah, eres gay? -le preguntó Ada, curiosa-. No tenía ni idea, tenía entendido otra cosa... Puedo presentarte algún amigo si quieres..."

"GRACIAS. No estoy interesado en CHICAS en este momento" respondió con un tono cortante.

"Ay, lo siento, Ranma. Hemos empezado con mal pie. Espero que me perdones, eh? Te aseguro que no tenía mala intención..."

(fin flashback)

Akane se reía a carcajadas. Bueno, eso sí que era el comienzo de una bonita amistad! Comparándola con sus inicios con Hiro, se decidió por la propia.

"… pero aún no has oído lo mejor! Las primeras lecciones de baile… no tienen precio…"

(flashback)

Ada era una persona cabezota. Hacer que Ranma se sintiera bien acogido en Estados Unidos se había convertido en una especie de cruzada personal, sobre todo por eso de borrar malas primeras impresiones. Teniendo en cuenta que su familia eran los únicos conocidos que el chaval tenía en el país, la tarea era sorprendentemente fácil, desde ofrecerle alojamiento, un lugar donde entrenar y algún paseo turístico por el centro comercial para conseguirle algo de ropa decente. Dios! Como podía llevar esos pantalones y esas camisas? Por favor, que no acababa de salir de una peli de Bruce Lee! Con su físico y esos ojazos azules… le daban una pinta de macarra barato espantosa! Y bueno, unas lecciones de baile no hacen daño a nadie. Al menos así conocería a más gente en sus clases. No todo iba a ser entrenar, aunque ya había tenido oportunidad de comprobar lo concienzudo y competitivo que era el chaval. En fin, no había nuez de Pará que se le resistiera, Ranma no iba a ser diferente.

"Ranma, sé que puedes hacerlo, te he visto entrenar con Joao, sé que eres flexible y que puedes menear las caderas, así que… deja de comportarte como el palo de una escoba!"

Todos los comentarios parecían caer en oídos sordos. El chico evidentemente tenía talento y retentiva a la hora de memorizar pasos de baile, pero se movía como un maldito robot. Qué analogía podía usar para hacerle entender que tenía que dejarse llevar?

"Mira, Ranma, te lo voy a poner en términos fáciles para que lo comprendas. Bailar es como follar: hace falta ritmo, coordinación e imaginación. Métete eso en la cabeza y triunfarás".

Tras un buen puñado de intentos, estaba claro que con aquel símil no iba a tener ninguna suerte.

"Macho –le espetó al fin Ada, exasperada- como seas igual de rancio para follar, te auguro un futuro muy negro…"

(fin flashback)

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA… Te dijo… te dijo eso?" Akane se acarició la mandíbula, riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Le dolían los abdominales de lo lindo, pero no podía parar.

"Sí, que pasa? –contestó Ranma, algo molesto, los labios fruncidos-. Nadie nace enseñado, vale?"

Se le estaban cayendo las lágrimas de tanto reírse. Golpeó la mesa varias veces, intentando controlarse. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el sillón, respirando profundamente para después volver a reír.

"Vale ya, no?" rezongó Ranma, seriamente picado.

"Donde las dan, las toman, Ranma..."

Ranma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios fruncidos y una expresión de fastidio bastante patente. Incluso aunque resultara agradable oírla reír… la noción de que se estaba riendo DE él no lo era tanto.

'Eso me pasa por bocazas-se amonestó mentalmente-. Quién me mandaba abrir la boca?'

Akane se secó algunas lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, la otra apoyada en el pecho. Esa tal Ada debía ser toda una figura. Mira que soltar semejante barbaridad… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya conocía el background de Ranma.

"Estuve allí cuatro o cinco meses –continuó Ranma, tratando de retomar el relato-. Al cabo de un par de meses ya había conseguido vencer a Joao, pero siempre se sacaba algo de la manga y acabábamos enzarzados de nuevo. No sé cuántas veces nos dijo Ada que a ver si íbamos madurando… es verdad que nos portábamos los dos como críos pequeños. Asistí a varios seminarios de defensa personal, a ver si cogía alguna cosa nueva, Joao me enseñó algo de capoeira y estuve tanteando varios gimnasios… Joder, casi en cada barrio desarrollaban una escuela nueva, hay mucho aprendiz de Bruce Lee por ahí suelto. Desarrollan un par de movimientos más o menos novedosos y ya se creen que han inventado la rueda. Algunos son verdaderamente patéticos. Y luego están las modas que le hacen a uno desear perderse en algún monasterio de China y no volver a oír jamás de artes marciales. Si vieras la cantidad de gente que hay por ahí practicando tai chi o kung fu, con senseis que no tienen ni zorra idea… Es espantoso. También hay gente que hace cosas interesantes, pero son una minoría.

Una vez que me quedé sin un chavo, volví a Hong Kong. Al menos allí tenía amigos y podía conseguir trabajo, además de que mi visado estaba a punto de caducar. A la vuelta a la isla, participé en otro rodaje, simultaneándolo con alguna que otra competición. Y ahí conocí a Chen. Era un completo novato, recién salido de una escuela de cinematografía, pero tiene buen olfato para seleccionar al personal técnico. Tiene un equipo muy bueno, bueno, ya los has visto, desde que lo conocí prácticamente no ha habido cambios. Y de empezar a hacer películas con cámara de video de una calidad penosa, en medio año consiguió comprarse un equipo profesional, que fue cuando me pescó a mí. Debía estar muy aburrido en aquella época, incluso me convenció para hacer de prota. Fue la primera vez.

Chen estaba como una cabra, ahora está considerablemente más calmado, parece como si lo hubieran abducido o le hubieran hecho una lobotomía. Alguna mañana aparecía por el set diciendo 'Esta noche he tenido un sueño y se me ha revelado una escena que quedaría preciosa…'. Vale que casi nunca he trabajado con guiones tal cual, pero aquello era… demencial. Desde luego, nos reíamos mucho. Prácticamente nos dejaba hacer lo que nos diera la gana. Que se te olvidaba el diálogo? Pues soltabas lo primero que se te pasaba por la cabeza y ya está. Las coreografías eran inexistentes. La mañana que tocaba filmar algo de acción venía con uno de sus sueños famosos, te decía más o menos lo que quería y lo demás era cosa nuestra. En ese aspecto, ha sido con el que mejor he trabajado. Hay un porrón de gente que se pone supernerviosa si no sigues al milímetro la coreografía, me ponen un poco negro. Aunque ahora Chen también se ha puesto un poco en ese estilo. Ha cambiado un montón. Para mi gusto se ha vuelto un poco más rígido, insiste mucho más en la historia que en la parte de acción… bueno, ya has visto esta peli. Demasiado diálogo y pocas patadas. Pudiendo contar con Lin, incluso aunque nos haya dejado tirados, me parece un desperdicio, pero en fin…

Y el montaje de las películas… Ahora cuenta con un laboratorio, pero antes lo hacíamos entre todos en su casa, armados de tijeras y de alguna lente… Hacíamos cada barbaridad, no te lo puedes ni imaginar. A mí que no tenía ni idea me dejaba porque decía que tengo buen ojo para captar los mejores ángulos de las escenas de acción, claro que a veces me pasaba un poco de ególatra y tendía a mirar sólo las mías…" se rascó la cabeza.

Akane casi se atragantó con el té. Ranma reconociendo que tiene un problema de ego?

'Dónde están los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis?'

"Después de cuatro meses dando vueltas por aquí y allá, me fui otra vez a Estados Unidos, acompañando a Joao, que me había vuelto a patear el trasero. En aquel momento no me pareció una buena idea, pero ahora que lo veo con cierta distancia, la verdad es que me vino muy bien.

El caso es que cuando llegué a su casa parecía que había pasado por allí un huracán, estaban preparando un viaje a su ciudad natal, justo a tiempo para el carnaval y me invitaron a ir con ellos. Me estuvieron insistiendo durante días, hasta que al final dije que sí, sólo para que se callaran. Total, qué podía haber de interesante en una fiesta de disfraces? me preguntaba… Me fui para allá, aguantando un viaje de tropecientas horas de avión. Y no te digo los autobuses que gastan por aquellas latitudes. Te juro que nunca he pasado más miedo que en el trayecto del aeropuerto de Recife al centro de la ciudad. El conductor estaba pirado, absolutamente pirado. Creo que me acordé de todos sus ancestros. Bueno, dimos un paseo por la ciudad. La verdad es que es bonita, con un montón de palmeras por todas partes y toda clase de árboles. Era… exuberante, tanto colorido. Y de algunos árboles te podías comer la fruta, eso era lo mejor de todo. Las mejores carambolas me las he comido allí, directamente cogidas del árbol, en la misma calle. Bueno, en Japón o en USA también venden, pero las mandan en cámara… no es lo mismo. Ah, se me hace la boca agua sólo de acordarme.

Luego nos fuimos a su ciudad natal, Olinda. Ostras, es bellísima. Es una ciudad colonial… no me acuerdo de quién anduvo por allí, algunos europeos, ya sabes lo mal que se me da la historia… pero es… acojonante. Pero sobre todo, había… una animación en la calle. Era tremendo… no sé, no se puede describir. Veías a los críos pequeños, de tres-cuatro años bailando por la calle, otros haciendo percusión con botes de vidrio, las tapas de los cubos de basura… con cualquier cosa… Es… es… no sé, los brasileños tienen un sentido del ritmo… hiperdesarrollado, casi todo el mundo puede tocar algún instrumento, cuando no varios. Y bailar… los críos salen de la cuna bailando… Es increíble. Y yo allí, como un pasmarote, mirando a todas partes con los ojos como platos. Me sentía un bicho raro total. Una chica intentó sacarme a bailar… Dios, qué embarazoso! Yo allí, gesticulando como un loco, negándome, y sin poder decir ni mu, porque no sabía ni una palabra de portugués… Qué mal rato!

Al final, fuimos a casa de Ada. Y yo pensando 'Menos mal. Me quedo aquí tranquilamente y paso de carnavales y de historias…'. Menudo circo. Estaba allí TODA su familia, abuelos, tíos, primos, hermanos. Y todos sus descendientes. Creo que conté unas 35 personas, en una casa… no creo que llegara a los 60 metros cuadrados. Era una absoluta locura. Me presentaron a todo el mundo, a todos los vecinos, me invitaron a cenar en todas las casas que visitamos, a beber aguardiente de caña en casi todas también… Al lado de aquello, el sake es agua hervida. Me insistieron tanto en que lo probara… y casi creí que se me hacía un agujero en el estómago. Es fortísimo. Probé uno y tuve de sobra.

En cinco minutos montaron una fiesta en el patio de uno de los vecinos, que no me conocía de nada y me hicieron algo así como el huésped de honor, insistiendo en que comiera, que bebiera, que bailara… Tengo que reconocer que la comida estaba buenísima… Por lo demás, intenté mantenerme apartado del barullo. No entendía ni una palabra y de verdad que era un negado bailando. Y Ada intentando explicar a la gente que era tímido y que no sabía bailar. Y todos insistiendo en que me enseñarían… en fin, hasta una abuela de setenta y pico años… Al final me tuve que dejar llevar… Bueno, parecía un robot, negado total. Qué era lo que me intentaron enseñar? Joder, no me acuerdo… El caso es que la abuela intentaba que pegara mis caderas a las suyas… y cuando me apartaba, me pellizcaba el culo. Me puse de todos los colores…"

Akane lo ojeó, escéptica.

"Venga, Ranma, que para entonces cierta leyenda ya estaba en marcha…"

"Sí, bueno, pero no es lo mismo. Normalmente me tiran los tejos chicas jóvenes. Pero que lo hiciera una abuelita… Bueno, luego sí que me los han tirado otras mujeres mayores. Y de formas menos halagadoras" giró el cuello, sacudido por un escalofrío.

"Y eso?"

"Oh, una de las alumnas de Ada, hace un par de años. La estaba ayudando con una de las clases y una señora de cierta edad se me insinuó. Para entonces ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que no me esperaba es que me ofreciera dinero por ello…"

"Que te ofreció qué?" preguntó Akane, con la mandíbula caída, con un gesto de… horror? Repulsión?

"Bueno, tendrías que ver la retórica que le pegué. Creo que la llamé de todo menos bonita. Al cabo de unos minutos, se acercó Ada y le devolvió la cuota del mes, diciéndole que no volviera jamás por allí. Después de aquello, el resto de chicas empezó a tomarme más en serio como profesor de baile y dejaron de hacerse el pulpo. Fue una lástima que durara poco.

Por dónde iba? Ah, por la fiesta… Bueno, al final, a pesar de comportarme como el palo de una escoba y que todas las mujeres de la fiesta intentaran enseñarme a bailar, me lo pasé muy bien. Los más jóvenes chapurreaban un poco de inglés y estuvimos un rato hablando. Nos fuimos a dormir… a las seis o las siete de la mañana… bueno, los que veníamos de turistas. La mayor parte de la familia de Ada, salvo los que habían conseguido algo de educación superior, trabajaban en el campo o de criadas en alguna casa, y curraban de sol a sol. Son gente muy humilde y los explotan miserablemente. Después de estar allí unos días y observar según qué cosas, te juro que me arrepentí mucho de no haberle hecho más caso a mi educación. Pero lo que más me sorprendía es que se lo tomaban todo… no sé, con mucha filosofía. Tienen una capacidad para la alegría envidiable.

La siguiente noche empezaba la fiesta grande. Todo el mundo emocionado, corriendo de un lado para otro, ensayando coreografías, cantando… sólo eso era ya un espectáculo.

Yo, la verdad, es que me mantenía un poco de lado, no tenía claro que aquello fuera conmigo. Me parecía un espectáculo curioso pero no tenía ninguna intención de participar. Y mira que se pusieron pesados e incluso me ofrecieron una camiseta del grupo. Bueno... menuda camiseta! Una especie de cuatro tiras de tela cosidas con cuatro puntos y con unos colores superestridentes. Hacía daño a la vista, vamos. Bueno, y la comida de aquel día! Todavía me acuerdo de lo que me pusieron. Ñame, raíz de mandioca y de marcambira rebozadas, buenísimas, cangrejos de los manglares del entorno, pescados esa misma mañana, queso de cabra a la plancha, un guiso con alubias y carne, pollo con cilantro... todo eso mezclado en el mismo plato. Era una mezcla disparatada, pero estaba todo delicioso. Y la fruta... ah, se me hace la boca agua de acordarme, trajeron yaca del jardín de un vecino y no sé cuántas clases de frutas tropicales. Estaba todo tan bueno que cuando terminé de comer no podía ni moverme.

Estuvieron con los preparativos del desfile toda la tarde, un ir y venir continuo, un poco mareante incluso para un espectador. Casi cada barrio presentaba su propio grupo, bloco creo que lo llamaban, llevaban un grupo de música, cada uno se prepara una coreografía… La mayor parte del rato me la pasé meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la música y poco más.

A media tarde dieron la señal para partir y ahí empezó la música de verdad –Ranma inspiró profundamente, soltando el aire despacio-. Es… algo que no te puedes imaginar, gente tocando tambores de mil formas diferentes, instrumentos de música que no había visto en mi vida… y sientes el ritmo, las vibraciones desde la planta del pie hasta la punta del pelo. Es… como si te estallara una supernova dentro. Y quieras o sepas o no, no puedes evitar ponerte en movimiento. Te invade una euforia… y lo único que puedes pensar es que quieres bailar.

La verdad es que no me acuerdo de mucho, sólo que a las cinco o las seis de la mañana caí al suelo rendido, con un paraguas en la mano y riendo como un poseso.

Cuando me desperté, debía ser de noche otra vez, Ada me dio un codazo en los riñones, diciéndome que menos mal que no sabía bailar. Nuestra comparsa se llevó el premio a la mejor coreografía.

Ni siquiera entendía qué me había dado. Le pregunté por la música. Es algo que no había oído nunca. Me dijo que se llama frevo y es un ritmo típico de su provincia, Pernambuco, del carnaval. No tiene nada que ver con la samba o la bossa nova que es lo que más se suele oír fuera de Brasil. Es muy curiosa, normalmente se baila con un sombrero de copa a la cabeza y un paraguas de juguete en la mano y se van haciendo acrobacias, pues no sé, del tipo patadas aéreas con giro vertical, horizontal… cosas así, pero… iba más allá de hacer un kata al ritmo de la música, no tiene nada que ver. Luego me enseñaron una grabación y te juro que no me reconocía. No sé, fue como recibir un shock y empezar de cero. De hecho, ahora el juego de piernas cuando practico artes marciales suele ser diferente.

Y después de aquello, aprender samba, axé, forró… lo que Ada me quisiera enseñar fue pan comido. Creo que era más un problema mental, de pensar que bailar es un ejercicio inútil que otra cosa. Pero todo lo contrario, en muchos aspectos he mejorado.

Fue casi una semana de fiesta continua. Sinceramente, no sé cómo los brasileños lo aguantan. Claro que en el estado vecino tienen una fiesta que dura 40 días… Nos quedamos otra semana más, disfrutando de la playa, nos llevamos algún susto con los tiburones. Cuando llegó la hora de volver a Estados Unidos la verdad es que no me apetecía nada. Me fui de papeleos para ampliar mi visado y decidí irme por mi cuenta, con las ocho o diez palabras de portugués que conocía. Estuve dando tumbos por varios estados del Nordeste de Brasil, bordeando la costa hasta llegar a Belem, y allí me embarqué en un crucero que hacía la ruta del Amazonas hasta Manaos. Cualquier foto o reportaje que puedas ver sobre la selva es… bueno, palidece ante la realidad, te corta la respiración. Me he pateado muchas zonas y bosques a lo largo de toda mi vida, las selvas del Sudeste de Asia, los bosques de sequoyas de California, pero no hay nada que se le parezca. Al cabo de unos días de estar pegado a la cubierta del barco, casi babeando al ver lo que tenía delante de los ojos, decidí que tenía que pisar aquello y comprobar que era real.

Estuve caminando… no sé, varios días. Señales de vida, menos humanas, de todo tipo. Algunas veces tanta… vida resultaba agobiante. Estaba asaltado por varios miles de bichos, algunos bastante repelentes, la verdad, sobre todo la primera noche, que se me ocurrió dormir en el suelo... creo que duré cinco minutos, hasta que algún insecto decidió hacerse el nido en mi nariz…"

"Iiiiiiih! Qué repelús!"

"Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Eso por no mencionar los que se metían dentro de la ropa… al final, opté por dormir en las ramas de los árboles. Al día siguiente tenía el desayuno más cerca. No es que supiera mucho de cuáles eran comestibles y cuáles no, pero era más fácil pescar algún pájaro y esas cosas.

Al cabo de… no sé, una semana o así, tropecé por fin con otros humanos, tres tipos prácticamente desnudos armados de lanzas. La verdad es que el encuentro fue gracioso. Uno de ellos, un vejestorio super arrugado, se me acercó y empezó a golpearme el brazo, gritando 'Gato!' en portugués y repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Y yo, allí, parado como un pasmarote, sin saber qué hacer. Intentaba esquivarlo y me seguía, golpeándome el pecho, diciendo 'Gato. Gato. Gato'. Al final me cogió del brazo y medio me arrastró a una especie de poblado... bueno, un conjunto de chozas... Nah, incluso choza es demasiado para aquello. Eran sólo cuatro palos y unas hojas de no-sé-qué planta que hacían de techo. Llamó a alguien y se nos acercó una chica que debía tener quince o dieciseis años. Menos mal que hablaba inglés. Era la única de todo el poblado que iba a secundaria, la mayoría por lo visto sólo iba a la escuela elemental y aprendía apenas el portugués y después la dejaban.

Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas otra vez... Bueno, el caso es que la chica... Nerea, creo que se llamaba... me dijo que aquel tipo era el chamán de la tribu. Y que había sentido 'el espíritu del gato' dentro de mí. Me dejó un poco a cuadros, así que le dije que no entendía nada. Intentó darle unas cuantas vueltas. Al final, la idea que saqué es que los humanos tenemos algo así como un animal guardián, un 'espíritu guía' que llaman en América del Norte. Parece ser que es una creencia muy extendida en varias tribus del continente americano. Y que el mío era un felino. Y yo pensando 'No te jode! Menudo guardián, si cada vez que veo un gato me subo por las paredes!' Después de todo aquello estuve meditando sobre la cuestión y tiene cierto sentido. En realidad el neko-ken y otras técnicas similares son una especie de entrenamiento para sacar ese animal a la superficie y aprovechar sus habilidades aplicadas a artes marciales.

Pero lo que me flipaba de verdad es que el tío aquel pudiera sentir ese aura, sin tener ni idea de artes marciales ni nada que se le pareciera. Se lo dije a la chica. Creo que intentó explicármelo, pero lo único que entendí fue algo sobre sensibilidad... y ser uno con la naturaleza... mira, unas cosas muy raras, en plan místico que escapan a mi comprensión.

Al cabo de un rato se me acercó otra vez el viejo con un cacharro en la mano y un brebaje dentro... -se echó a reír- la verdad es que me recordó a tus experimentos culinarios..."

"Hey! Que he mejorado mucho!" Joder, ya no le quedaba ningún cojín a mano.

"Bueno, el caso es que olía a rayos y la pinta, ni te cuento. Me lo acercó a la boca. Te juro que me acordé un montón de ti, intentando que me tragara tus potingues. Reaccioné exactamente igual: huyendo! Auch!" Ranma se acarició la cabeza, donde le había golpeado un palillo lanzado con mala intención.

"No te metas con mi forma de cocinar, casi todo lo que hago se puede comer" le avisó, apuntando con el índice.

"Si, ya, me lo creeré cuando lo vea. Auch! Para ya con esos palillos!" exclamó, tirando un cojín sin apuntar. Akane lo pescó al vuelo, utilizándolo como arma para darle en la cabeza.

"Eso te enseñará..." contestó, atizándole de nuevo.

"Con que quieres guerra, eh?" replicó, golpeándola en el costado con otro cojín y aprovechando el despiste para lanzarle uno a la cabeza.

Craso error. Provista de munición, procedió a un ataque a dos bandas, dando todo lo que tenía, esquivando la mesa con los restos de la comida y el sofá, intentando acorralarlo en la esquina y acabar con él.

Ah, pero su enemigo era demasiado escurridizo. Una vez que se vio casi arrinconado, le bastó apoyarse en la pared con la punta del pie y catapultarse en una voltereta perfecta y caer antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, golpeando ligeramente en las costillas.

"Auch! No vale hacer cosquillas!" exclamó Akane, protegiendo los costados con los brazos, casi soltando los cojines.

"Quién dice que no vale? Lucha indiscriminada, Akammmmph…". Qué difícil resulta hablar con un cojín en la boca. Y más cuando tienes que esquivar otro que viene a la cabeza. El asalto continuó, aunque más igualado porque Akane mantenía la defensa muy cercana al cuerpo para evitar las cosquillas y aún así, de vez en cuando, Ranma conseguía romper sus defensas, desatando ataques de risa y cojinazos más violentos, hasta que consiguió llevarla donde quería, de vuelta a la esquina, donde se vio de pronto sin espacio para maniobrar y Ranma con los brazos apoyados en la pared, cortando la retirada y sonriendo como el gato que está a punto de zamparse al canario.

Respirando profundamente, se apoyó en la pared, soltando los cojines. Bueno, este es el momento en toda película que se precie en que el prota besa a la chica. Por alguna razón, esta idea le hizo reír. Claro, no habían acordado que estaban en tierra de nadie? No había por qué suponer que allí las reglas son las mismas que para el resto del universo.

Ranma la contempló, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, rompiendo a reír quedamente al cabo de unos segundos. Esa risa era… tan contagiosa. Dejó caer los brazos, retrocediendo un paso y abriéndole camino.

"No va a pedir el bárbaro un rescate?" preguntó Akane a su espalda.

Se volvió para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

"Me lo cobraré más tarde…" respondió, torciendo los labios hacia arriba y abriendo los ojos al máximo apenas unos milisegundos. A Akane nunca le había parecido tan sexy. 'Con intereses.'

Los dos se sentaron, más relajados y sonrientes.

"En fin, por dónde iba…? Ah, por el brebaje…"

"Si vuelves a hacer algún comentario sobre mi cocina, te haré tragar el cojín."

"Seguro que es menos indigesto que uno de tus platos…" comentó en voz baja, intentando que no lo oyera.

"RRAanmaaaaaa!" exclamó Akane, irquiéndose sobre las rodillas y apoyando una mano en la mesita, la otra sujetando un cojín.

"Paz. Tregua. Pido la intervención de la ONU - Ranma intentó contenerla, poniendo las manos por delante-. Prometo no hacer comentarios sobre tus guisos."

Akane, lo ojeó, ligeramente desconfiada.

"Está bien" contestó, dejando el arma al alcance de la mano, dándole unas palmaditas y cruzándose finalmente de brazos.

"La cosa es que yo no estaba muy convencido de tragarme aquel mejunje…

(flashback)

Aquello era tan espantoso como prometía su olor. Puede que incluso más. 'Nunca pensé que los guisos de Akane pudieran salir bien parados en comparación con otra cosa…'

Los efectos, por otro lado, eran bastante similares a los causados por la cocina de su ex prometida: dolor de estómago, náuseas, quemazón en el esófago y los pulmones, sudoración intensa, después… frío. Frío glacial.

'Esto… esto es nuevo…' intentó coordinar las palabras sin mucha suerte. Trató de formar las palabras con su boca, pedir ayuda, como si oírlas le proporcionara alguna certeza sobre sí mismo, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondían a la orden, tan sólo le permitían articular gemidos y pequeños gritos, de dolor o de excitación. O era excitación causada por el dolor?

Dos figuras irreconocibles se abalanzaban sobre él. Su instinto aullaba una señal de peligro e intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, antes que verse indefenso ante ellas, pero ni sus piernas ni sus brazos respondían. Se sentía como una masa de gelatina, incluso cuando lo cogieron de los sobacos y lo arrastraron, la cabeza caída hacia atrás y bamboleándose a cada movimiento. Apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque no es que le ayudaran especialmente en ese caso. Estaba oscuro, la luz ambiental era muy tenue pero los sonidos… cada ruido llegaba a su cabeza, amplificado hasta extremos insostenibles. El más leve roce de un insecto sobre una hoja, la caída de una gota de agua desde una rama al suelo… lo percibía como a través de un altavoz a toda potencia. Quería taparse los oídos con las manos, pero sus captores se lo impedían.

Quiénes eran? Eran habitantes del poblado? Habían… se habían mostrado amistosos con él. Qué pretendían? Iban a matarlo, acaso? Quizá fueran caníbales…. Sí! Tenían que serlo. Y se había dejado drogar, voluntariamente, se había puesto literalmente en su bandeja…

Aquel… hombre que le sujetaba el hombro izquierdo lo dejó tendido en el suelo y palpaba su frente, luego su brazo. Estaba eligiendo la parte que se iba a comer? Ranma quería apartarlo, pero era inútil. Sus movimientos no eran más elaborados que los de un niño recién nacido. Estaba indefenso.

'Qué quieres de mí?- gritaba su mente, desorientada y enfebrecida-. Qué estás haciendo? Buscando el trozo más sabroso, eh? No permitiré… no permitiré que me comas!'

El cómo iba a conseguirlo no estaba nada claro, pero si algo era cierto, es que no había escapado literalmente de las fauces de un dragón para acabar devorado por unos caníbales de tercera categoría.

Una de las dos figuras que lo acompañaba se puso a cantar. Aquello no mejoró la situación, si acaso la hizo empeorar. La voz, a veces aguda, otras grave y penetrante se clavaba en sus sienes como cuchillas. Sentía como si de un momento a otro la caja craneal fuera a estallar. Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió llevarse las manos a los oídos, encogiendo las piernas y todo el cuerpo hasta adoptar una postura fetal, deseando por instantes volver al útero materno. Los labios le temblaban, apenas podía controlar los ojos, haciendo imposible fijar la vista en un punto concreto, la respiración era entrecortada, tomando grandes golpes de aire y soltándolo a golpes de tos, acompañados de vómito. Otra figura, situada frente a él, le limpiaba la boca.

Qué hacía? Se preguntó. Estaban intentando evitar que muriera, ahogado en su propio vómito? Quizá les gustara matar ellos mismos la presa, en lugar de que se les muriera en las manos.

La música seguía, ahora acompañada por algún instrumento… de percusión? Un silbato? Era todo tan extraño, como si estuviera rodeado por un grupo musical, de vuelta en el carnaval de Olinda. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, no había gente disfrazada, cientos de olores, voces y colores, tan sólo…

Hey, dónde estaban el viejo y la chica? Estaba… solo? Dónde… cómo…? Aún respiraba con dificultad. Los párpados pesaban toneladas y apenas conseguía mantenerlos abiertos algunas décimas de segundo. No es que le resultara muy útil, en cualquier caso. Aquellas breves visiones le mostraban… algo que esperaba que fuera irreal. Hormigas del tamaño de un boeing 747, listas a clavar las mandíbulas en su cuello, para ser apartadas por un gigantesco pájaro multicolor, que parecía hablar algún lenguaje extraño. Era amigo o enemigo? Pero las hormigas se resistían a abandonarlo, no son animales que abandonen fácilmente una presa. Un oso hormiguero dio cuenta de ellas. No pudo evitar sino reírse, la lengua de aquel bicho le hacía cosquillas. Su risa sonaba… extraña, más como el alarido de un murciélago que como algo producido por un ser humano.

Pero no eran sólo las hormigas las que lo asediaban. Escarabajos gigantes, mariposas, un mono perezoso, un sawii, ranas que de pronto se convertían en camaleones y luego en temibles caimanes. Todo el reino animal parecía darse cita en aquel punto. Era una suerte que no hubiera un río cerca, o algunas pirañas se hubieran unido también a la fiesta. Animales de este mundo y de otros, fueran de fantasía o de otras dimensiones, tenían una cita pendiente con él, fuera para simplemente saludarlo o para darle un susto de muerte. Afortunadamente, sea lo que fuere que había tomado, emociones tan complejas como el miedo parecían escapar a su conciencia, era tan sólo un observador, mirando con igual interés el gallo de la selva como las serpientes aladas, behemoths, dragones kryat o cíclopes, conjurados desde distantes países quién sabía cómo.

Por unas horas se sintió perdido en un océano de colores cambiantes, descubriendo matices en cada uno que nunca antes había percibido. Todos sus sentidos estaban funcionando a máxima capacidad, enviando información a un cerebro sobresaturado de sensaciones.

Cuando creyó que su cerebro iba a estallar de un momento a otro, por fin todo se acalló, dando paso a un silencio que resultaba casi doloroso por comparación con el fragor anterior. Uno tras otro sus visitantes fueron desapareciendo, quedando reducidos a apenas unos rayos de luna que se abrían paso con dificultad por entre las copas de los árboles. Tanto aquella tregua como la luz, pálida y sepulcral, creaban un ambiente fantasmagórico que en nada contribuía a disminuir sus temores. Quizá no temía ser devorado por aquellos que había tomado por caníbales, pero qué había de los otros depredadores de la selva?

GROWRLLLLLLLLLLLL

Era… fantasía, aquel rugido? Intentó girar la cabeza, identificar la dirección de donde procedía el sonido, sin mucho éxito. Sus músculos aún se resistían a obedecer órdenes.

Crack!

El crujir de una rama lo alertó aún más. Algo se acercaba, lento, furtivo, sigiloso. Puede que el resto de sus sentidos se sintieran embotados por aquel compuesto alucinógeno, pero su sexto sentido sí estaba alerta y tronaba en todas las células de su cuerpo, urgiéndolo a actuar. Algo o alguien se acercaba y probablemente no con buenas intenciones.

GROWRLLLLLL

Un nuevo rugido, cada vez más cerca. Algo se movía a apenas unos pasos de su propio cuerpo, algo… que no podía oír al moverse, salvo su respiración… a través de unas enormes fauces, adornadas de dientes afilados que se acercaban a su cara con cautela. Unos ojos enormes se clavaron en los suyos, iris de color amarillo dorado, brillantes incluso en la penumbra reinante. Las pupilas fisuradas se dilataron en primer lugar al contemplarlo de cerca, para luego contraerse, proyectando sus ojos incendiarios sobre los suyos indefensos.

El hocico, brillante con la perspiración se acercaba hacia su cara, olisqueando con curiosidad, para retroceder instantáneamente.

GROWRLLLLLL

Los dientes relucían en la noche, la saliva rezumaba entre ellos, deslizándose por la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Por un momento, Ranma pensó que aquel animal (qué podía ser?) estaba preparándose para caer sobre él y convertirlo en su cena. Pero por qué molestarse en saltar sobre una presa indefensa? Si no podía moverse, no podía ni levantar un brazo para intentar defender su gaznate de una dentellada segura.

El jaguar (al cabo de unos minutos consiguió identificarlo como tal) se limitó a observarlo, aún alerta, con las patas traseras dispuestas a dar un salto si la ocasión lo requería, para después soltar un maullido lastimero y alejarse a grandes zancadas.

Para ese momento, Ranma ni siquiera podía procesar la sensación de alivio, porque algo totalmente diferente, algo radicalmente ajeno a todo lo que hubiera experimentado con anterioridad se abría paso en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Empezó por las manos, retorciendo los dedos, empequeñeciéndose ante sus ojos aterrorizados, mientras las uñas se convertían en garras largas y afiladas, los dedos acompañados de almohadillas carnosas, de color rosado, mientras la piel se cubría de pelo, marrón-anaranjado con rosetas negras desde las puntas de los dedos hasta los hombros. El hormigueo que sintió primero en los brazos se trasladó por fin a todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de pelaje. Contempló horrorizado sus manos, llevándoselas a la cara, para descubrir que aquella ni siquiera podía recibir ya ese nombre. Tanteando con las uñas golpeó lo que parecían ser colmillos que salían de su propia boca, la nariz aplastada, las orejas habían desaparecido de su posición habitual para situarse sobre la cabeza, pequeñas y redondeadas. Intentó gritar, para averiguar por fin que la pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar.

GROWRRRRLLLLLLLLLLL

Aquel… sonido había salido de su garganta.

GROWRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Probó una y otra vez, sin conseguir otros resultados, tan sólo nuevos rugidos, aullidos de dolor y de desesperación. Su columna vertebral parecía retorcerse a cada movimiento, así como la pelvis y las piernas, extrayendo nuevos gruñidos al contraerse para adoptar una postura a cuatro patas. A cada momento que pasaba su consciencia era cada vez menos humana y cada vez más animal, pendiente de los ruidos de su entorno, consciente de su debilidad ante otros predadores o competidores de su misma especie. Ya no se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando, tan sólo aceptaba lo que era.

Un jaguar.

Dejando la posición fetal anterior se irguió sobre sus cuartos traseros, girando la cabeza a un lado y a otro, situando cada elemento en su sitio, ronroneando. La cola se movió, azotando el suelo y levantando unas hojas con el impacto.

GROWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Este rugido ya no nacía del miedo ante lo desconocido, sino del reconocimiento de su situación, de satisfacción. Era un macho joven, fuerte y sano. La selva era su patio de recreo, su hogar, su refugio, su territorio. Y tenía toda la intención de explotarlo como tal. Pero primero… tenía que deshacerse de esos estúpidos… adornos típicos de los monos que caminan y que entorpecían su movimiento. Un par de golpes bien controlados con las garras y aquellas cosas yacían en el suelo, inutilizadas. Era hora de ir de caza.

La noche estaba repleta aún de sonidos, de presas distantes, aunque no lo suficiente. Caminando sobre las cuatro patas se deslizó entre árboles y arbustos, esquivando o saltando por encima de troncos podridos, escalando algunas rocas, chapoteando en pequeños arroyos. Todo era nuevo y sin embargo le resultaba familiar, como si de alguna manera perteneciera a aquel sitio que pisaba por primera vez. Avanzaba silencioso como un espectro, el rey de la noche. No tardó mucho en hacerse con su primera presa, un necio herbívoro que merodeaba en las cercanías de un riachuelo. Saltó sobre su yugular, hincando los dientes en su presa, saboreando la sangre caliente deslizándose por los colmillos hasta su lengua, robándole el oxígeno poco a poco hasta notar como la resistencia cedía para extinguirse finalmente en poco más de un minuto. Con un par de dentelladas destrozó al pequeño animal, descuartizándolo en dos otros pedazos y dando cuenta de ellos. No había otros animales que pudieran disputarle su botín, así que se relajó mínimamente, disfrutando de su comida.

Las primeras luces del día lo encontraron royendo la carcasa de lo que había sido algún tipo de cervatillo, la mayor parte de la carne ya había desaparecido. Con el apetito satisfecho, podía dedicarse a buscar un lugar donde reposar y digerir la comida, antes de que el calor y la atmósfera cargada de humedad hicieran un suplicio caminar por la selva.

Un conjunto de rocas de difícil acceso a la sombra de un Ficus en el entorno de un pequeño arroyo probaron ser el lugar ideal para una siesta, si es que el descanso con una oreja alerta a cualquier sonido puede considerarse como tal. La jungla está llena de peligros, incluso para un depredador. Atento a cualquier perturbación en el entorno, se dedicó durante un buen rato a limpiarse las garras y la cara, así como el resto del pelaje. Una vez terminado, se estiró sobre las rocas, la cabeza apoyada sobre las patas delanteras, los ojos entrecerrados, arrugando el hocico de vez en cuando. La cola se meneaba siguiendo sus propias pautas, espantando insectos inoportunos.

El día avanzaba inexorable, despertando la selva y todos sus moradores salvo aquellos que habían decidido trasnochar. Cuando el calor se hizo insoportable, incluso los habitantes más renuentes debían moverse y encontrar formas de refrescarse. El jaguar tenía a su disposición un riachuelo a dos saltos de su posición. El agua fría lo llamaba a despertar de su letargo y sumergirse en su frescor, ahuyentando momentáneamente el sopor. Sin embargo, volvió a su lugar de reposo. La noche había sido larga y afortunada, no había prisa en explorar más territorio por el momento.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilo, entre los cantos y aullidos de posibles presas. Un nuevo paseo por el arroyo acabó con la sed, dando energía a los músculos aletargados por las horas de sueño. De nuevo estaba listo para volver a la acción.

Siguió el curso del río hasta otro de mayor amplitud, olfateando rastros viejos y atento a la presencia de otros nuevos. Muchos acababan en la orilla del agua, para continuar atravesándola o desviarse aguas abajo por el cauce. Por el momento decidió seguir el curso fluvial, sorteando obstáculos en la penumbra creciente.

No se veía movido por el hambre, era... mera curiosidad. Y el instinto de mantenerse siempre en movimiento, pendiente de presas y enemigos potenciales por igual. La noche avanzaba sobre la selva, recreando el ambiente fantasmagórico de la noche precedente. Estaba todo tan... vivo. Era algo diferente de la vida que se percibía durante el día, más tenue, pero igualmente poderosa. Imágenes... extrañas, de lugares desconocidos, donde esa sensación estaba ausente cruzaron su mente primitiva, llevándolo a sacudir la cabeza. Se sumergió en un tramo de río, dejando que el agua fría eliminara el cansancio, el atontamiento que empezaba a invadirlo. Las siluetas de los árboles y las plantas que lo rodeaban parecían diluirse en la atmósfera, reducirse a hilos que se desvanecían, entretejiendo cortinas de humo. Volvió a la orilla, intentando averiguar qué pasaba a su alrededor o escapar de allí, escapar de algo que no comprendía.

Al salir del agua se sintió como si su cuerpo pesara como un manatí adulto. Apenas podía tenerse en pie. Con gran esfuerzo, se irguió, estirando la espalda y sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza, tratando de aclarar la niebla que nublaba su visión.

Caminó lentamente, alejándose del agua, tambaleándose. El frescor de la tarde no alivió para nada la sensación de atontamiento creciente. Cada sonido, incluso el de sus propias pisadas, tomaba las proporciones del fragor de… algún animal de grandes dimensiones caminando descuidadamente por la selva, destrozando sus sensibles tímpanos. Echó a correr. La necesidad de huir era cada vez más acuciante. Los árboles, las lianas se retorcían en su entorno, volviéndose contra él en un intento de atraparlo. Rugió desesperado, intentando hacer retroceder… fuera lo que fuera todo aquello.

Saltó a correr de nuevo a grandes zancadas, a ciegas, chocando con varios obstáculos en su camino. Ignoró los golpes, los resbalones, siguiendo adelante. Se escurrió en un terreno fangoso. Las patas… le daban una sensación extraña, como si las almohadillas no estuvieran ahí. Ni las garras… Sus zarpas… se estaban transformando… en algo… diferente…

Un gruñido se abrió paso en su garganta, acompañado de nauseas. Se dejó caer en el suelo, tosiendo. Incluso el suelo lo sentía diferente…

Se acercó una pata a la cara. No reconocía la extremidad, desprovista de uñas, de almohadillas, de pelo! Qué le estaba pasando?

Se vio sacudido por espasmos violentos, vomitando de nuevo. Se alejó de aquel punto, arrastrándose sobre su vientre, sufriendo arañazos, picaduras. La temperatura de su piel subía hasta niveles insoportables. Al cabo de unos minutos se derrumbó, incapaz de continuar. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, adoptando una postura fetal, los músculos en tensión. No sabía qué era, su conciencia parecía retorcida hasta un extremo irreconocible.

Percibió sonidos a algunos metros de distancia. Eran… voces humanas? Con un gemido, intentó alzarse de nuevo, dudando si seguir a cuatro patas o si debía hacerlo como aquellas figuras que se acercaban a él, pero fue incapaz de moverse.

Una de ellas se aproximó, tocando su frente y murmurando algunas palabras incomprensibles. Forzó su mandíbula, haciéndole abrir la boca y derramando en ella un líquido amargo, obligándole a tragárselo. Inmediatamente, su piel empezó a enfriarse, su cuerpo se relajó, distendiéndose. Unos brazos desconocidos lo alzaron sobre unas andas, cubriéndolo con unas hojas. Alguien derramó agua fría sobre su cabeza, lo que contribuyó a aclarar un poco su mente confundida.

Lo dejaron en algún tipo de refugio, solo, tendido en una hamaca. Mecido por la brisa nocturna, durmió tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente despertó con un severo dolor de cabeza. Nerea le ofreció una infusión que le asentó el estómago, evitando nuevas nauseas. Aún no tenía muy claro qué había pasado. Y sobre todo, por qué estaba desnudo y lleno de arañazos y tierra. La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ofreciéndole su mochila e indicándole que la siguiera. Lo acompañó hasta un arroyo, dejándolo allí. Al acercarse al agua, se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca, la nariz, el cuello… cubiertos de sangre. Incluso las uñas tenían restos de sangre desecada. Cada vez entendía menos en qué se había metido. Sus recuerdos de… cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo? eran bastante vagos.

Una vez aseado y vestido, volvió al poblado buscando a la chica, ya que era la única que parecía poder entenderle. Ésta señaló una de las cabañas y se acercaron a lo que debía ser la vivienda del chamán. Multitud de plantas secas, pieles de animales, huesos incluso, colgaban de las vigas, así como una olla en la que cocía algún nuevo brebaje. Ranma se tensó momentáneamente, no tenía muy claro si quería pasar por una segunda sesión psicodélica.

El anciano le ofreció una pócima y en principio la rechazó, hasta que Nerea le aclaró que era para purificar los efectos de la bebida mágica del otro día. Tuvo que aguantar algunos cantos extraños por parte del viejo y que lo salpicara con agua, mientras blandía lo que parecía ser una calabaza con semillas dentro, adornada con plumas, hilos trenzados y dibujos extraños en su superficie. Todo aquello parecía cobrar un tinte cada vez más surrealista.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el anciano detuvo la danza, sentándose frente a él y hablando.

"El chamán dice que ha liberado el espíritu del gato en ti, que ha estado mucho tiempo enjaulado y con miedo, pero ahora es libre…"

"Eeeeh… y eso qué significa?"

"Quiere decir que el dios jaguar te ha tocado y está contento contigo, que te reconoce como un guerrero de su casta."

"Sigo sin enterarme de nada" comentó un Ranma cada vez más perplejo.

La chica agachó la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Realmente, lo que aprendían en la escuela no servía de nada a la hora de explicar la magia que conocían en su poblado.

"No sé si sabré explicarlo mejor –empezó resignada-. En algún momento de tu vida, algún tipo de felino jugó un papel importante en ella, pero en lugar de fundir su consciencia con la tuya y convertirse en tu guardián, quedó atrapado dentro de ti y sólo salía en algunas ocasiones. Ahora que has probado el agua de la verdad y el dios jaguar te ha tocado, tu guardián está despierto y puede fusionarse contigo. El jaguar y tú sois uno."

Ranma cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar algún sentido a lo que estaba oyendo. Un felino, jugar un papel importante en su vida? Aparte de para jodérsela? O era eso… a lo que aspiraba el Neko-ken? A desarrollar una consciencia similar a la de un gato? No similar, la de un gato, y poder aprovecharla en cualquier momento para luchar. Ranma abrió los ojos, contemplando al anciano, con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

"Por qué… por qué un jaguar? Mis problemas con los felinos casi siempre han estado relacionados con los gatos caseros…" (y un tigre, en una ocasión).

"No sé, imagino que cualquier felino podía haber roto el bloqueo, pero aquí los más comunes son los jaguares. Si hubo alguno cerca de ti mientras estabas bajo los efectos del agua de la verdad, dejó una impronta en tu mente. Por el estado en que te encontramos, probablemente te hayas pasado los dos últimos días imitando el comportamiento de un jaguar…"

Dos días? Había estado dos días bajo… aquella especie de hechizo? Todas esas visiones… la sangre en las manos…? De repente se vio sacudido por un escalofrío. Qué demonios habría comido para hacerse con esas marcas?

"No entiendo nada –sacudió la cabeza-. Como sé que eso que dices del guardián es real y no sólo el producto de una alucinación?"

La chica se volvió hacia el viejo, repitiéndole la pregunta.

"Dice que basta con que lo convoques, el guardián está contigo en todo momento. Ahora no lo sientes porque estás en compañía nuestra, pero si estuvieras solo el guardián saldría a la luz con más facilidad."

Basta con pensarlo… En fin, había visto y oído cosas más raras a lo largo de su vida, aunque esto estaba muy cerca de coronar el top ten.

Se miró un momento las manos, la palma y el dorso alternativamente. 'Cómo serán las de un bicho de esos?' se preguntó, flexionando los dedos. Súbitamente, su mano y los dedos parecieron encogerse, haciéndose más compactos y también más flexibles, el conjunto cubierto de pelo dorado-anaranjado. Con un ligero movimiento cinco garras afiladas salieron de los dedos,

'Estoy desvariando. Sea lo que sea que me han dado, me está provocando alucinaciones…' Empezó a hiperventilar. 'Necesito agua fría.'

"No es por parecer desconfiado, pero… eso que me habéis dado hace un rato no provoca algún tipo de efecto secundario?"

"No, por qué? Qué has visto?"

"Por un momento he pensado que mi mano se transformaba en la zarpa de uno de esos bichos que decías…"

"Sólo tú puedes ver al guardián, los demás… bueno, podemos ver los efectos. Ven, vamos a hacer una prueba"

Lo cogió de una mano y lo arrastró hasta un árbol a unos metros de la cabaña del chamán. Este los seguía a un paso más lento, canturreando y agitando su calabaza.

"Piensa en lo que has hecho antes, araña el árbol… o afílate las uñas…"

'Estoy soñando, está más claro que el agua'. Aún estuvo más claro cuando su mano volvió a tomar la forma de una zarpa, pasándola sobre la corteza del tronco. Podía incluso sentir cómo las uñas se clavaban en aquella, levantándola y clavándose en la madera, abriendo surcos en ella.

Los surcos… eran reales. Su mano volvía a tener su forma habitual. Durante un buen rato estuvo mirando alternativamente entre esta y el tronco, intentando dar algún sentido a algo que no lo tenía.

Repitió el movimiento, con la otra mano, obteniendo idénticos resultados. Esto era… esto era la hostia! Ahora… ahora podía utilizar el Neko-ken en cualquier momento! Era… prácticamente invencible!

Debía haber adoptado un aspecto de depredador bastante temible, porque la chica lo agarró de un brazo, sacudiéndolo con fuerza, obviamente asustada.

"Tienes que aprender a controlar a tu guardián, si no quieres que él te controle a ti. El chamán me ha dicho que ha estado mucho tiempo prisionero. Si le das el mando, te convertirás en un jaguar por completo, te quedarás a vivir aquí para siempre y no volverás a tu casa…"

Ranma miró al suelo. Casa? No tenía casa en ninguna parte… Pero sí tenía amigos en varios sitios. Y bueno, la idea de pasarse unos días vagando por la selva sí que sonaba apetecible, pero de ahí a hacerlo por el resto de su vida… Se miró las manos por enésima vez.

"Qué puedo hacer para controlarlo?"

Nerea repitió la pregunta al chamán, que señaló hacia las afueras del poblado con su eterna calabaza mientras mascullaba unas palabras. El guaraní era un idioma extraño.

"Dice que tienes que explorar tu territorio y a ti mismo, saber lo que tu guardián puede hacer…"

"Pero si lo hago yo solo, no tomaría el control?"

"Algunos de nuestros guerreros que ya han pasado por el rito de iniciación te vigilarán para que no caigas…"

Ranma suspiró. Era cuestión de probar.

(fin flashback)

"...estuve un buen puñado de días paseando por la selva, como un jaguar de verdad, disfrutando de... no sé, de mi parte depredadora, supongo. Me dediqué a cazar, afilarme las uñas, los colmillos, nadar en riachuelos, subirme a los árboles o rascarme la espalda contra los troncos... la ropa me la había hecho trizas con las uñas nada más entrar en ese estado... Estuve deambulando como un salvaje por allí, completamente desnudo, durante días..."

Mientras Ranma seguía hablando, Akane se había detenido en una parte en particular, intentando imaginar a un Ranma circulando por la selva como su madre lo trajo al mundo, basándose en aquella primera (y única) vez que lo había visto en toda su gloria. Un leve color rosado teñía sus mejillas. Luego miró al Ranma actual, que continuaba contándole no sabía bien qué, dándose cuenta de que su constitución había cambiado bastante: hombros más anchos, piernas más largas y fuertes... Habría cambiado todo en consonancia? El rosa empezó a virar a rojo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Ranma se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba un tanto absorta, mirándolo, sonrojada. Frunció el entrecejo, entre molesto y socarrón.

"Se puede saber en qué estás pensando exactamente?" preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y observándola cuidadosamente.

Del rojo pasó al púrpura.

"Pervertida..." dijo, saboreando cada sílaba. Era genial, eso de darle una dosis de su propia medicina.

Akane bajó los ojos, apretando los labios. No estaba en condiciones de protestar. La había pillado por completo. Desconcertada, se concentró en el té, pero aún estaba demasiado caliente. Cogió un poco de hielo para añadirlo al cuenco, cambiando finalmente de opinión, al detectar que Ranma aún se reía disimuladamente, aplicándoselo sobre las mejillas.

Ranma se serenó inmediatamente al verla coger el hielo. Aunque la calma duró poco al comprobar el destino final del cubito, aspirando aire por la boca, tragando saliva sonoramente, al seguir el curso de una gota de agua de la mejilla a la mandíbula, deslizándose lentamente por el cuello, luego la clavícula y perderse finalmente bajo la solapa de la camisa de Akane, todo el tiempo con la boca entreabierta.

Akane había mantenido los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del frescor sobre la mejilla, abriéndolos al cambiar el hielo a la otra mejilla, para encontrarse a Ranma con la mirada vidriosa, la caja torácica sacudida por una respiración violenta, la garganta vibrando con un leve rugido, la punta de la lengua humedeciendo los labios...

Con un brazo se cubrió el escote, dirigiéndose a él mosqueada:

"Se puede saber en qué estás pensando tú?"

Ranma levantó los ojos, para encontrársela mirándolo con una sonrisa afectada. Giró la cabeza bruscamente, intentando ocultar el rubor.

'Maldita sea! El hielo tampoco es buena idea...' pensó Ranma. 'Cómo es que siempre termino perdiendo la compostura?'

"Bueno… por dónde iba?"

"Creo que paseando por la selva…"

"Ah, sí, es verdad. Estuve casi un mes en aquella zona y de ahí volví a Estados Unidos. Al año siguiente, Ada no me tuvo ni que preguntar si quería ir al carnaval, ya tenía la maleta hecha y de paso aproveché para quedarme un par de semanas de visita en la jungla. Me resulta más fácil dejar suelto al gatito donde no haya gente que pueda salir perjudicada… o al menos que no te tome por un demente. Habré vuelto… unas dos veces más… Es bastante liberador, pasearse por la selva y olvidarse de todo…"

"Era eso todo lo que hacías allí? Pasearte en pelotas?"

"Sí, bueno… no, en realidad.. La última vez… el año pasado hice más que eso. Unos meses, hace un año y medio o así, antes participé en un rodaje como especialista en escenas de acción. Hubo un problema técnico y el paracaídas que estaba usando se rompió, incluído el arnés del segundo paracaídas… Casi me mato. Me di un porrazo bastante considerable. Me partí una pierna, el brazo dislocado, fisuras en las costillas… Menos mal que giré a tiempo antes de llegar al suelo o me hubiera partido la pelvis y la columna de paso. Me salvé por un pelo de no volver a andar.

Tuve que pasar varios meses en rehabilitación y me perdí el carnaval. Después de recuperarme.. bueno, tuve algunos problemas con una gente en Los Ángeles, así que lo mandé todo a freír puñetas y me fui a Brasil. Cuando llegué a la zona donde vivía la tribu que me acogía lo encontré todo bastante cambiado…

(flashback)

Desde la cubierta del carguero que hacía la travesía río arriba podía contemplar las balsas de madera que flotaban a favor de la corriente. Frunció el ceño. No había visto ese grado de actividad en anteriores visitas. Aquella zona solía estar bastante desierta en cuanto a público se refiere, de hecho. Algún pescador ocasional y las canoas de los indígenas. Había también varios barcos, de diverso calado. Qué se estaba cociendo?

La sensación de que algo no funcionaba bien se hizo más manifiesta al desembarcar en el punto habitual. En lugar de una mínima abertura en la vegetación, había un pequeño caladero y una pasarela. Y la vegetación parecía bastante más escasa de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Nada de penumbra absoluta incluso a medio día. La luz del sol llegaba perfectamente al suelo.

A apenas unas decenas de metros de la orilla la verdadera devastación se hacía patente. Árboles gigantescos cortados y desechados sobre el suelo. Había huellas en el suelo, de troncos arrastrados hasta el río, pero la mayoría simplemente habían sido cortados para abrir paso a las máquinas, ni siquiera para ser aprovechados. Las maderas preciosas son muy escasas, incluso en la selva.

El paisaje, desolador por comparación con sus vívidos recuerdos, se extendía casi hasta las afueras del poblado de sus amigos. De hecho, algunos de ellos estaban sentados frente a las máquinas, desafiándolos a avanzar. Unas palabras con Nerea lo pusieron al día. Una compañía japonesa y otra europea habían comprado los terrenos cercanos al cauce y se dedicaban a extraer madera. Lo peor era que estaban presionando al gobierno de la región para que expulsara a los indígenas, unas tres tribus, y les vendieran sus territorios.

Ranma golpeó el suelo, irritado. Era todo tan… injusto quizá se quedaba un poco corto. Era muy fácil oír eso de que la selva amazónica es el pulmón del planeta y lindezas similares, aunque francamente, nunca había prestado atención a esas historias, pero joder! Después de vivir allí, respirar ese aire… La selva era más que una metáfora de un pulmón, era… estaba todo tan vivo, era imposible permanecer impasible ante algo así.

Inmediatamente ofreció su ayuda a Nerea. Ésta trabajaba de enlace entre las tribus y dos organizaciones ecologistas, una local y el WWF. Estaban en una carrera contra reloj. La provincia de Pará es bastante pobre, su única riqueza son sus recursos naturales, así que prácticamente los iban vendiendo trozo a trozo. Además, la corrupción en el gobierno añadía su granito de arena. Buena parte del dinero que sacaban de esas operaciones ni siquiera era reinvertido en el territorio… Ranma sentía la urgente necesidad de golpear algo, preferiblemente que no fuera un tronco de los cada vez más escasos árboles. Sabotear la maquinaria tampoco ayudaba gran cosa, como mucho retrasaba la masacre unos días. Necesitaban casi medio millón de dólares para salvar el terreno. Los ecologistas apenas habían reunido unos 50.000. La cosa parecía estar bastante perdida…

… hasta que Ranma se acordó de la indemnización recibida por el accidente. Más de un cuarto de millon de dólares. Tampoco le resultaba muy problemático poner el resto del dinero. Había estado trabajando de forma continua los tres últimos años, sólo significaría posponer un poco lo de montar un gimnasio en Hong Kong. Y era una buena forma de utilizar el dinero, devolverles a los indígenas la ayuda que le habían brindado con el Neko-ken…

La jugada al completo tuvo su gracia. Siendo japonés, el consejero de economía de la provincia que manejaba aquellas operaciones pensó que representaba a otra compañía maderera. Además, se sintió incluso más satisfecho cuando no le regatearon ni un real del precio. Unos meses más tarde, la sonrisa de había perdido, cuando acabó en el banquillo por diversos cargos. El abogado del grupo ecologista local le había estado siguiendo la pista durante varios años y por fin pudo echarle el guante…

Sin embargo, la compra del terreno no era la panacea, de hecho sentaba un mal precedente. Cuántas veces podían contar con alguien que de forma desinteresada donara esa cantidad de dinero? Además quizá habían salvado una parte del territorio, pero todo el entorno estaba machacado, la vegetación destrozada, la mayor parte del suelo perdido con las lluvias torrenciales y todo esto empezaba a afectar también a las zonas de selva circundantes, incluso aunque no hubieran sido tocadas. Los biólogos lo llamaban 'efecto frontera'. En pocas palabras venía a decir que incluso las zonas no alteradas perderían parte de su riqueza, fuera en forma de nutrientes o de diversidad biológica, probablemente ambas, en un intento de restaurar el equilibrio anterior. En las zonas alteradas, además se instalaban plantas oportunistas, que no ofrecían ni refugio ni alimento a la fauna. Podría quedar un núcleo inalterado, pero los bordes se verían en peligro y con ellos la subsistencia de los indígenas. Y la regeneración de la selva, una vez perdido el suelo, era casi imposible.

Pero cuando la ciencia no puede obrar milagros, la mitología sí que puede. En la mochila llevaba un saquito con tres mechones de cabello, uno plateado, uno negro-azabache y otro verdoso. Quizá en ellos se hallaba la respuesta. En uno de los claros del bosque encendió una pequeña hoguera, quemando los cabellos y rezando para que su idea funcionara. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en responder. Ai Ning había tardado unas tres horas en recorrer la distancia entre la fuente de Mi-chan y el Zhou Quan Xian. Cuánto tardaría en desplazarse hasta aquí? Y los otros dos? Se quedó solo, atendiendo al fuego, mientras los biólogos acompañaban a Nerea al poblado. Mejor así, hubiera resultad difícil explicarles que había convocado a tres dragones.

Dos días más tarde estaba absolutamente aburrido de esperar cuando el terreno tembló bajo un gran peso que al principio confundió con maquinaria de las explotaciones madereras, para después sonreír aliviado al distinguir la silueta de la forma draconiana de Ai Ning y Ya-chan, con Mi-chan a lomos de éste último.

En unos minutos se encontraron frente a él, ahora con aspecto humano. Después de intercambiar saludos apresurados, les explicó cuál era el problema, añadiendo que esperaba que pudieran echarle una mano.

Ai Ning le sonrió beatífica, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros con un gesto vagamente irónico.

"Caballeros, creo que he ganado nuestra pequeña apuesta" indicó en un tono digno de una reina, cortés sin caer en la condescendencia. Los aludidos se limitaron a resoplar, claramente frustrados.

"Creía que estabas en contra de esos juegos…" inquirió Ranma, extrañado.

"Si hay una causa justa de por medio, no me importa hacer una pequeña apuesta. Y esta lo es. Sabía que no me defraudarías, Ranma"

"Ah, vale –eso sonaba a usar un doble rasero en su opinión-. Y eso se traduce en qué, si puedo preguntar?"

"Por supuesto que puedes, pequeño. A partir de ahora, tanto Ya-chan como Mi-chan me deben un favor. Y tendrán que cumplir con lo que les pida, sin protestar." Bei seguía sonriendo, cada vez más satisfecha de sí misma.

"No te excederás con ellos…" intercedió Ranma. Solidaridad masculina y esas cosas.

"Oh, tranquilo. Las mujeres somos menos crueles de lo que los hombres creéis –ambos dragones suspiraron, más relajados- aunque menos de lo que deseáis."

'Como si no lo supiera…' pensó Ranma con cierto sarcasmo, la mirada sombría.

"En fin –añadió-, creéis que podéis hacer algo por esta gente?"

Esta vez fue Ya-chan el que habló.

"Sí y no. Este tipo de bosques forman un sistema muy complejo, tardan cientos de años en evolucionar. Incluso con nuestros poderes combinados no podemos recrear ese proceso… -al ver el aspecto alicaído del chico, continuó-. Sí que podemos acelerar el proceso de instalación de muchas plantas y reducir ese tiempo."

"Bien, cuanto antes empecemos, antes se hará realidad la reforestación" terminó Mi-chan, frotándose las manos.

Dicho y hecho. Ai Ning se sumergió en la roca madre, pulverizándola lo suficiente como para poder liberar nutrientes minerales, mientras Ya-chan se desperdigaba por la jungla del entorno, en busca de semillas y frutos de cientos de clases diferentes. Cada semilla, tocada con un poco de tierra y alimentada con fina lluvia fue depositada en el sustrato, entre restos de otras plantas, germinando en pocos minutos. Pero todo el proceso resultaba invisible para Ranma, tal era la velocidad a la que se llevaba a cabo.

Dos días después, los cuatro reposaban sentados sobre los restos de lo que había sido un 'anciano del bosque', exhaustos pero satisfechos. A la pregunta de cuánto tardaría todo aquello en convertirse en selva siguió un silencio pensativo y un gran suspiro por parte de Ya-chan.

"Quince, veinte años tal vez sin ninguna perturbación, y esto empezará a parecerse a la verdadera jungla, aunque aún le quedará un largo recorrido. Esperemos que tus amigos de la tribu puedan defender su territorio…"

Ranma giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, contemplando el horizonte. Sí, habían salvado un trozo de selva, pero había tantos otros sitios que necesitaban de un empuje similar…

"Cómo es que no hacéis esto en todos los rincones del planeta? Hay otros lugares donde vendría bien este tipo de ayuda…"

"Nuestra misión en este planeta no es convertirlo en una guardería –respondió Mi-chan-, cuidando del resto de las especies que viven en él. Vuestro futuro es responsabilidad exclusivamente vuestra."

"Entonces, por qué me habéis ayudado ahora? Sólo porque os he llamado? En todo este tiempo, desde que creasteis el Zhou Quan Xian tiene que haber existido más de un humano que haya acudido a vosotros…"

"Son muy pocos y casos muy especiales. Incluso Li Qì Quan, vinculado como está a las amazonas sólo se aparece a muy pocas de ellas. La matriarca Ku-long, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera yo en mis fuentes puedo interactuar con la gente que se baña en ellas…"

"Y por qué conmigo sí?"

"Algunos humanos… bueno, están marcados y pueden encontrar el camino hasta uno de nosotros. En tu caso, por los manantiales, igual que uno de tus amigos, Ryoga, si no recuerdo mal y había otro cuyo nombre no recuerdo..."

"Mu-tsu?"

"Creo que sí. En el futuro, volverán a encontrarse con alguno de nosotros y quizá se les plantee la oportunidad de emplear nuestro poder a su servicio. Cómo lo usen… depende de ellos."

La velada se cerró al caer la noche, perdiéndose todos en la contemplación del cielo estrellado. Al día siguiente se despidieron. Bei se retrasó, cogiéndolo de la mano y alejándose de sus compañeros.

"Ten esto presente, Ranma, porque afecta a tu futuro: nuestras vidas son algo más complejo que las líneas paralelas o las perpendiculares-. Y lo besó en la frente, regalándole un nuevo mechón de pelo-. Llámame si alguna vez me necesitas".

"A mí también" indicó Mi-chan, entregándole un mechón plateado.

"Y a mí, aunque preferiría que dejaras de usar palillos desechables para comer y que tengas más cuidado al trabajar en un dojo de no convertirlo en astillas. Ahora que sabes lo que cuesta sembrar y cuidar un árbol te agradecería que me hicieras las cosas más fáciles."

Aún aturdido un poco por la lección de geometría y el pequeño tirón de orejas, los despidió con un ademán de la mano, volviendo al poblado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-------------------------------

"Ranma… es… es preciosa, toda la historia –Akane lo observaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo, las manos juntas, rozando los labios, y un aire de encantamiento más propio de un niño pequeño al escuchar un cuento que de una adulta-. Me alegro mucho de que hayas superado lo del Neko-ken. Es… es increíble, bueno, no viniendo de ti. Y los tres dragones… Puedes llamarlos de verdad en cualquier momento, sólo con quemar unos cabellos?"

"Sí, luego me explicaron que no hacía falta que usara todo el mechón… aunque ya me avisaron de que no los llamara para tonterías. Son un poco gruñones si pasan mucho tiempo sin dormir."

"Y puedes contactar con Herb también por ese método?"

"Oh, bueno, Herb es de nuestra generación. A él lo puedo localizar con el móvil…"

-------------------------------

El resto de la noche había transcurrido comentando diversas competiciones en las que ambos habían participado (él más que ella), hasta que eventualmente Akane se quedó dormida.

Ranma rió quedamente.

"Creo que debería sentirme seriamente ofendido… Dos noches aquí y las dos se queda dormida. Debo estar perdiendo facultades."

Con gran cuidado, la cogió en brazos llevándola a la cama. Una vez allí se detuvo, ponderando la posibilidad de compartirla con ella. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían dormido juntos la noche anterior. Aunque también le convenía recordar que Akane parecía tener mal despertar. Ese codazo en la boca del estómago no había sido muy agradable, precisamente.

'Bueno, el que no se arriesga, no cruza la mar'

Empezó a quitarse la ropa, dejando la camisa tirada sobre un taburete, y empezó a quitarse los pantalones, para detenerse un momento a reflexionar y caer en la cuenta de que le gustaba su anatomía tal y como estaba, muchas gracias.

Se tendió de costado, dejando la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo, observando a su acompañante. Dormida resultaba tan… angelical no era la palabra, todo lo contrario, era tentadoramente terrenal, exuberante, vital.

Le acarició el pelo, algunos cabellos habían escapado de la trenza y enredó sus dedos entre ellos. Empezó a ronronear, acercando su cabeza a la de Akane y restregando su mejilla contra su hombro, ronroneando con más fuerza. Con la cabeza apoyada parcialmente en el hombro de Akane, cerró los ojos, listo para dormir.

-------------------------------

Medianoche

Yang entró en su despacho, tirando el maletín y su chaqueta sobre la silla, con tal desgana que ambos se deslizaron por el respaldo de ésta y cayeron al suelo. El médico gimió, completamente exhausto. No estaba para agacharse y recogerlos. Quizá mañana tendría ánimos. Se desaflojó la corbata, abriendo el frigorífico y sirviéndose un vaso de zumo. Echó un trago, torciendo el gesto. Necesitaba algo más nutritivo. Abrió un armario adyacente y se sirvió un generoso chorro de whiskey. Cualquier cosa con tal de matar el sabor del zumo. Aún era demasiado temprano para tomar alcohol a palo seco.

Qué infierno de día! Preparar la escena con Hao y su colega había sido fácil e incluso había conseguido echar una cabezadita antes de visitar a Ranma en su piso. Pero el día en el estudio había sido positivamente infernal, lidiando desde un histérico Chen, pasando por las cotorras de vestuario a todo el grupo de técnicos, todos añadiendo más leña al fuego de la que realmente necesitaba. Y todo para nada, realmente. Sólo para dejar aún más claro lo que todos ya sabían, que había tensión entre los dos protas y que antes de empezar la pelea habían discutido. Sólo faltaban los dos implicados para confirmar si aquel numerito era un ajuste de cuentas o si habitualmente se llevaban así de bien (sí, ya, y esos masajes que le había confesado la chica que había recibido? Ni de coña!).

Tenía aquello ramificaciones? Le había dado a Ranma su pasado una patada en el culo? Y si ése era el caso, qué demonios podía hacer él? Qué demonios estaba haciendo? De hecho, le estaba ayudando con todo ese tinglado que había montado? Se zampó el contenido del vaso y volvió al frigorífico, renunciando finalmente al zumo y pasando directamente a la artillería pesada.

Aún faltaba gente por declarar: la secretaria, un par de técnicos, algunos extras, alguna que otra chica de atrezzo… NO creía que ninguno de ellos fuera a dar pistas sobre lo acontecido. Claro que aún faltaba por aclarar lo de la espada, el epicentro del terremoto que había sacudido el estudio. Aquel detalle había sido cuidadosamente silenciado para el equipo técnico, tan sólo sabían de él el director, el maestro de armas y él mismo. El análisis dactilográfico estaría listo para el día siguiente previsiblemente. Siempre podía rezar para que el que hubiera dado el cambiazo se hubiera dejado los guantes en casa. Ntsch. Soñar es gratis.

Aún tenía que meditar sobre la segunda parte de su coartada para Ranma. Al fin y al cabo, éste tenía contar como 'ausente de su domicilio habitual'. Joder! Cada vez le parecía más estúpida su participación en esta historia. Se había dejado llevar por el pánico. Y sin embargo… tampoco podía evitar pensar que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Si la policía le echaba el guante a Ranma, iría a la cárcel de manera precautoria. Incluso aunque luego lo declararan inocente, porque… cojones! Tenía que ser inocente! Pero para entonces el mal ya estaría hecho. Se podría despedir de las competiciones de este año. Y muchas puertas en los circuitos de artes marciales se le cerrarían para siempre. Puede que su carrera en el cine en Hong Kong no se resintiera demasiado, pero al otro lado del Pacífico…? No daba un yuan por su pellejo.

No quería verlo en algún tugurio, entrenando matones para alguna mafia. Hiciera lo que hiciera, tenía que funcionar. El honor… puede que fuera un concepto extraño y obsoleto, pero desde luego podía entender que se faltaba el respeto a sí mismo si no hacía cuanto estuviera en su mano por echarle un cable. Le debía la vida y buena parte de su carrera profesional…

Dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe seco. Tenía algunas llamadas que hacer.

-------------------------------

Todo… todo estaba saliendo tan bien. El rodaje terminado, la película estrenada. Igual no había sido un bombazo, pero económicamente tampoco había resultado ser un fiasco. Las competiciones habían salido a pedir de boca. Y Akane... Akane estaba con él, ocupando el sitio en su lecho, en su piso, en su corazón que siempre le había pertenecido. Era… amable, divertida, cariñosa y en la cama… era todo lo que se podía pedir y más. A veces se ausentaba, tenia su propio trabajo, obligaciones… pero no le importaba. Era suficiente con que estuviera a su lado de esa manera y compartir algunos momentos con ella que no tenerla en absoluto. Y… bueno, esperaba poder dan buen uso por fin a los naillos comprados hacía tanto tiempo. Así que… esta iba a ser la noche.

Después de la cena y de una intensa sesión de tango horizontal parecía el momento ideal… hasta que Akane expresó su punto de vista.

"Ranma, has pedido la cabeza? –preguntó con un tono condescendiente, sonando divertida y molesta a la vez-. Pensaba que simplemente nos lo estábamos pasando bien. De veras, qué te ha hecho pensar que podría estar interesada en algo más? No creerás que porque hayamos echado cuatro o cinco polvos ya estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti? Admito que no lo haces del todo mal, pero para toda la fama que tienes, no eras ningún dios en la cama…

En serio, Ranma, no tienes nada que ofrecerme. Tengo una carrera artística en condiciones y un gimnasio con una larga trayectoria detrás. Ni siquiera necesito participar en competiciones de pacotilla para hacerme un hueco en el mercado. Y esos anillos… son poco patéticos… Por Susanooh!" Dejó la cama, con acento exasperado y se vistió, mientras Ranma contemplaba la escena paralizado, el corazón en la garganta, apunto de saltar por la boca, pero incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

"No creo que tenga sentido continuar esta relación –estaba claro que Akane no tenía problemas en dar su opinión-. Lo hemos pasado bien y eso es todo. No hay necesidad de tolerar situaciones incómodas entre nosotros. Mandaré a recoger mis cosas mañana. Adiós, Ranma"

Un portazo dio paso a un silencio ominoso, pero podía haberse confundido con el sonido de su corazón, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

"NO!"

Ranma se despertó sobresaltado, la respiración entrecortada. Miró a Akane, aún dormida. Si había gritado realmente, no se había dado por aludida. Se sentó, restregándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Hacía días que no tenía sueños de este estilo, pero su subconsciente no parecía haber perdido el tiempo en absorber nuevos datos y devolvérselos en forma de pesadilla. Al fin y al cabo, el problema era siempre el mismo. Se cruzó de piernas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos unos segundos, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante. Parecía tan tranquila, tan inofensiva. Pero en algunos momentos, sentía como si una sola palabra suya bastara para aniquilarlo.

Se levantó, suspirando, arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina y sirviéndose un poco de agua. Se dirigió a la ventana, sorbiendo el líquido mientras contemplaba el bullicio nocturno. En ocasiones, semejante barullo resultaba vagamente hipnótico y adormecedor. No era esta una de ésas. Había demasiado conflicto interno para irse a dormir. Se sentó en el sillón, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el mentón en las manos, contemplando a su invitada unos segundos para después volver la vista al suelo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-------------------------------

'Maldita sea!' imprecó por enésima vez. El guarda de seguridad no abandonaba su puesto ni a tiros. 'No tiene que ir a mear o algo parecido?'

Después de llevar casi todo el día observándolo, aún no había conseguido pillarlo despistado ni por un minuto. Y el guarda que lo había sustituído hacía dos horas era calcado. Era imposible colarse en el edificio. La escalera de incendios también estaba descartada. Estaba demasiado alta y… bueno, con tacones de aguja era bastante complicado intentar dar un salto. Además, tampoco contribuiría mucho a mejorar su situación. Aún no había averiguado en qué piso vivía Ranma.

Tendría que volver mañana… pero antes tenía que pasar por el estudio y prestar declaración. Liang la había estado llamando todo el día, insistiendo en que se presentara y apenas si había conseguido esquivar las preguntas sobre su ausencia.

Oh, bueno, hubiera querido disponer de más tiempo para preparar bien la escena, pero podía improvisar. Al día siguiente entraría y le dejaría a Ranma un regalito para cuando volviera de su excursión con esa furcia nipona. Acarició el contenido de la bolsa con una risita, deslizando los dedos enguantados por la superficie…. nO había dejado ningún detalle al azar.

Quizá la chica no había muerto, pero Ranma podía darse como tal. Sus labios y sus cejas se fruncieron en una mueca de rabia. Eso le enseñaría a despreciarla.

--------------------------

Ya era tarde… el entrenamiento había sido intenso y aún tenía que volver a casa. Recorrió los pocos kilómetros que la separaban del refugio corriendo, a un paso relajado.

La casa apareció tras el recodo. Todo parecía en su sitio…

Qué era…? Algo la golpeó en el brazo, arrancándole un chillido, pero no podía prestarle atención. Geena! Geena estaba gritando, pidiendo auxilio! Qué estaba pasando? Corrió hacia la casa con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando su propio sufrimiento, irrumpiendo en ella de una patada. No se detuvo ante ese obstáculo, arrollando un atacante con un combo de patadas. Un alarido de dolor delató que su ataque había tenido el efecto deseado. Una segunda figura intentó enfrentarse a ella, sufriendo idéntico destino…

Pero no detectó a tiempo la presencia de una tercera persona, hasta que ésta sujetó sus brazos en una llave, bloqueando igualmente sus piernas para hacer imposible cualquier respuesta por su parte.

Su voz, burlona y maliciosa, se clavaba en sus oídos, envenenándolos. Un ligero cambio en la llave la dejó a merced de su agresor, una de sus manos deslizándose por su estómago. Algunas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. No podía estar pasándole esto! Quiso gritar, pero no pudo.

No podía soportar… aquellas zarpas manoseándola, aquella maldita voz invasiva, ponzoñosa…

"SUÉLTAME!"

-----------------------

B.S.O.

Mambo nº 5 – Lou Bega

La Ursa, Vamos cirandar, Marchas do bloco y Frevo nino pernambuquinho – Antúlio Madureira

Brasil – Elba Ramalho

Asa Branca – Elba Ramalho y Zé Ramalho

Cat people – David Bowie

Born to be wild - Steppenwolf

Frightened child – Natalie Imbruglia

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (más aún?).

Quien haya adivinado al principio del capítulo que Ranma se convertiría en semi-ecologista, que levante la mano. Bromas aparte, si alguien me dice que esta especie de 'cura' para el Neko-ken le ha sorprendido, me doy por contenta y consideraré que he hecho bien mi trabajo. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en sacar el próximo capítulo, posiblemente varios meses. Paciencia. El próximo es la variante del Hiryu shoten ha 'a la Akane', para que vayáis abriendo boca.

Tengo que aclarar varios puntos: cuando Akane dice que ha trabajado en varias misiones, no se refiere a misiones religiosas. Por el manga, diría que su familia es la típica shintoísta; la adoptiva también lo es. La organización no gubernamental para la que trabaja es laica.

Espero que no os moleste la incursión en el terreno del anime entre los dos protas, pero en el fondo, hay que recordar que son poco más que adolescentes, incluso aunque tengan 25 años a sus espaldas. La cocotera habitualmente tarda más en madurar que el resto del cuerpo. Siento haber colado alguna mención sobre 'La guerra de las galaxias', pero estoy todavía inmersa en la fanmanía y no hay manera de quitármela de encima.

El grupo nervioso que controla los genitales es el S3, si no recuerdo mal. Creo que en USA se comercializa un cacharrito, indicado para mujeres que tienen problemas para alcanzar el orgasmo, que emite impulsos eléctricos para estimular ese grupo nervioso y llegar al climax. No entiendo mucho de masajes, pero seguro que los chinos tienen alguna técnica similar a la que he descrito aquí.

Los temas de Antúlio Madureira son canciones tradicionales del carnaval de Pernambuco. Asa Branca es una canción sobre la vida en el sertaô (nordeste de Brasil, una zona semidesértica) y la inmigración a las grandes ciudades del sur. Y el Brasil que canta Elba Ramalho no tiene nada que ver con el archiconocido tema del mismo título, estilo bossa nova. No sé quiénes son los respectivos compositores de cada una.

Las menciones a sustancias estupefacientes están sacadas de 'El peor viaje de nuestras vidas', un libro bastante divertido, del relato de Miguel de la Quadra Salcedo. La transformación de Ranma está inspirada en 'El beso de la pantera', una de mis pelis favoritas. Por cierto, el hecho de que haya descrito el uso de sustancias estupefacientes no quiere decir que lo apruebe en absoluto. Simplemente es un recurso literario.

Los jaguares habitualmente no son carroñeros, pero tampoco dejan pasar una ocasión para llenarse la panza. En este caso, los indígenas son bastante espabilados y en el compuesto alucinógeno, añaden extracto de una planta que huele a carne putrefacta, suficiente para alejar la idea de zamparse al protagonista o cualquier otro miembro de la tribu que pase por el ritual de iniciación.

La misión de los dragones se aclara en otro fic, que no sé cuándo voy a empezar a escribir, aunque existe en mi cabeza desde mucho antes de liarme con esta historia.

Glosario:

tirar al cuello: atacar verbalmente, tratar con animosidad a alguien

gorronear: vivir a costa del trabajo de otro

ñoñería: discurso bobalicón

tomar el pelo: gastar bromas a alguien, burlarse de

cerrarse en banda: no admitir influencias u opiniones de otras personas

cruzar el puente de jade: morir (expresión japonesa)

cantar las cuarenta: aclarar las cosas, poner a alguien en su sitio

Pegar la retórica: echar un discurso

Nuez de Pará: en España se comercializan bajo el nombre de coquitos, en otros países no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman. El fruto completo es una esfera leñosa, similar a un coco, y dentro tiene a su vez varias semillas, envueltas en cáscara. La parte exterior es la más difícil de romper. Procede del Amazonas.

rancio: con poca gracia

'La muralla china no se hizo en un día' es una transliteración de una expresión española (Roma no se hizo en un día) que viene a decir que algunas cosas requieren de cierto tiempo para poder ser llevadas a cabo.

El gallo de la selva es una especie de saltamontes, con la parte inferior del abdomen modificada, de tal manera que parece un pequeño plumero, justo como la cola de un gallo. Es muy bonito. Procede del Amazonas.

Cocotera: cabeza

Zampar: comer

A palo seco: hablando de bebidas alcohólicas, cuando se toman éstas sin diluir (ni hielo ni otros adulterantes)

Yuan: moneda china, equivalente a unos 10 céntimos de euro


	15. Ch11 Al tempo IV

CAPÍTULO 11. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. AL TEMPO (IV).

Descargo: Los personajes de Ranma ½ corresponden a su autora y cualesquiera que ostenten los derechos de explotación, así como las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El resto de personajes y circunstancias es obra mía.

Notas de la autora:

Lamento mucho el retraso. La historia lleva sin actualizarse mucho tiempo pero, en fin, a veces la vida real te clava un puñado de katanas por la espalda y son jodidas de sacar.

Mi más sincero agradecimiento a Bianca, por el apoyo, los correos y las postales, a emaltea, Lady Vega, Lian Lai y deysi, por recordarme que hay gente que quiere conocer el resto de la historia y a todos los demás por leer este pequeño cuento. No hago promesas sobre cuándo voy a actualizar, aunque intentaré que sea lo antes posible. Quiero terminar UFM para poder ponerme a escribir otras cosas. Hay un par de historias basadas en Ranma ½ que me están dando el tostón para que las ponga en papel electrónico.

Hay un momento en que Hiro y Akane están hablando. El texto de Hiro está en formato normal y el de Akane entre /, representando no un diálogo sino que uno habla y el otro intenta interrumpir.

0000000000000000

"SUÉLTAME!!!"

El grito rompió el silencio como una cuchilla. Ranma, ligeramente adormilado, saltó del sillón, sobresaltado, para observar a Akane, aferrando la sábana hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y un líquido rojo empezó a permear el tejido.

"Akane! AKANE! –se acercó a ella, sacudiéndola por los hombros-.Cálmate! Es sólo una pesadilla! Tranquilízate, no pasa nada…"

Estaba rígida bajo sus manos y respiraba por la boca, como si le faltara el oxigeno. Debía haber sido un demonio de pesadilla, para ponerla en ese estado. Se levantó rápidamente, encendiendo una pequeña lámpara en una esquina y dar algo de luz a la habitación. Despertar de un mal sueño a un ambiente oscuro no era una gran ayuda para lidiar con el subsiguiente backlash. La cogió suavemente de un hombro y la sacudió.

"Hey, suelta la sábana. No va a confesar ninguno de sus crímenes…"

"Qué?"

"Que dejes de estrangular la sábana y llenármela de sangre de paso. Dios, Akane! Abre las manos! Es una suerte que no lleves las uñas largas… Voy a ver si hay un botiquín por aquí."

Akane tragó saliva, forzándose a respirar.

'Joder! Es que voy a poder dormir tranquila nunca?'

Se restregó los ojos, mirando primero la lámpara, después a la ventana. Ni siquiera era de día. Cuántas horas habría dormido? Cuatro? Cinco? Se dejó caer en el colchón, aspirando aire por la boca en grandes bocanadas.

"Eh, estás bien?" preguntó Ranma, arrodillándose al lado de la cama con una bolsa en la mano. De ésta extrajo gasas, algodón, yodo, tijeras…

"Qué haces?"

"Tú qué crees? Arreglarte esas manos. Te has fijado en la carnicería que te has hecho?"

Las levantó, mirándolas un poco incrédula. Tenía unas incisiones en forma de media luna que aún sangraban un poco. Bien mirado, estaba empezando a notar que aquello dolía. Un montón.

"Es… lo que faltaba- dijo, riéndose con un deje algo áspero-. Menuda huésped te has buscado"

"Bueno, no es muy diferente de cuando yo estuve en tu casa. Bien mirado, es un cambio que me toque a mí ejercer de enfermero, no?"

"Genial –respondió algo sarcástica-. Vas a aprender a hacer también el truco del mazo?"

"Sólo si te comportas como una pervertida" replicó, sacándole la lengua.

Akane se echó a reír, aunque a medio camino se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Todo esto… era demasiado.

"Akane, estás bien? – preguntó Ranma, preocupado-. Puedo llamar a Yang en un segundo y se planta aquí en nada de tiempo…"

"No, déjalo, no es nada… es… sólo una pesadilla"

"Jo, pues debía ser la rehostia de pesadilla…"

"Bueno… supongo que mezclado con los últimos dos días… a veces me pasa cuando estoy un poco estresada…"

"Estresada? Tú? –exclamó, escéptico-. Y cuando estabas en Nerima cómo estabas?"

"Un poco histérica, si quieres saber la verdad-.Suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándose el ceño-. Quizá me estoy haciendo mayor?–contestó, destapándose parcialmente la cara-. También me pasa cuando duermo en un sitio extraño".

"Anoche también dormiste aquí y no tuviste pesadillas…"

"Bueno, anoche tenía una cabecera muy cómoda" repuso, sardónica.

"Ah". No hubo respuesta por pate de Ranma, verbal al menos. La pregunta que resultaba más obvia era si tenía costumbre de dormir con una 'cabecera' siempre que tenía problemas de sueño. Teniendo en cuenta que aún estaban explorando 'tierra de nadie', según qué preguntas no tenían cabida en la mochila. Si quería alguna aclaración, tendría que mojarse más… y aunque la idea fuese atractiva, había algo que lo detenía. Era demasiado pronto para dejar atrás el paraguas.

"Te apetece un poco de té? -preguntó finalmente-. Es lo único que puedo preparar".

"Sí, gracias". Akane se echó la manta por encima, arrebujándose en ella. Se frotó las manos y los brazos, generando un poco de calor. Aún estaba un poco sacudida por la pesadilla. Raras veces eran tan vívidas. Se restregó los ojos, intentando ahuyentar el sueño. Bostezó, tapándose la boca al acercarse Ranma con una taza humeante de té.

"Muchas gracias" indicó, cogiendo la taza y sosteniéndola con ambas manos, aprovechando el calor de la arcilla-. Mmmmm, está muy bueno – sorbió un poco más-. Lamento darte tanto el tostón –comentó, mirándolo brevemente a los ojos-, estoy resultando un incordio como invitada…"

"Nada con lo que no pueda lidiar" contestó Ranma, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo.

"Bueno, y tú qué haces despierto a estas horas?" preguntó Akane, finalmente.

"Me he despertado de repente… y no podía volver a dormir"

"Wow, con el sueño tan pesado que solías tener…"

"Una de tantas cosas que ha quedado atrás" comentó Ranma, cerrando la discusión. Lo último que le apetecía era hablar de sus hábitos a la hora de dormir. O de sus pesadillas.

"Qué hora es, por cierto?"

"Mmmmmm, no tengo ni idea. Aún no me he acostumbrado a llevar un reloj encima. Imagino que las dos-tres de la mañana"

"Qué guay… no hay nada como ir al trabajo con cuatro horas de sueño encima"

"Trabajo?"

"Sí, trabajo, ya sabes, ese del plató donde nos ponemos trajes raros y maquillaje y hacemos un poco el indio soltando frases rimbombantes…"

"De verdad estás pensando en ir al trabajo?" insistió Ranma, incrédulo.

"Sí, por qué no? Una vez que estoy bien, aunque sea poco descansada, no veo por qué quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados…"

'Bueno, visto así…' pensó Ranma, poco convencido.

"Creo que me quedaría más conforme si te viera Yang…"

Akane resopló, casi empezando a echar humo por las orejas.

"Ranma! Vale ya! Ya soy grandecita para decidir lo que quiero o no hacer. Estoy bien y no tengo por qué ver a ningún médico. Tu amigo ya me dijo que no tenía nada, aparte de un arañazo. Punto y final."

"Vale, vale –contestó aquel, defensivo-. No es necesario que te ofendas."

Akane respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

"Mira, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi. Estoy bien" terminó, dando por zanjada la discusión.

'Desde luego, no ha perdido habilidad para dar hachazos… aunque se contenga un poco'

Akane se apartó un poco, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Se sentía nerviosa y cabreada, con Ranma, por dar más importancia a un maldito sueño de la que tenía, y contra sí misma, por reaccionar de esa manera… injustificada. Escudriñó la habitación, en busca de alguna idea, inspiración, lo que fuera, algo que los mantuviera hablando. Era poco probable que Ranma tuviera algún libro para dejarle y poder ponerse a leer.

"Crees que habrá que repetir la escena…- empezó- de anteayer?" terminó bajando el tono de voz. 'Genial, debería haber seguido mirando por aquí en busca de otro tema de conversación'.

Ranma se tensó momentáneamente. Después de haber estado compartiendo lecciones de historia, casi se había olvidado de cómo habían llegado allí. Y no le apetecía especialmente recordarlo. Pero… qué diablos, cuanto antes quitaran de en medio la mala sangre entre ellos, mejor. No?

"No lo sé, con Chen nunca se sabe. Ya lo has visto en el último mes: a veces te desvías un milímetro de tu marca y te hace repetir la escena una docena de veces y otras te olvidas del diálogo y no hace ni puñetero caso. No lo sé, de verdad"- apoyó la barbilla en la mano, rememorando con un ligero escalofrío la pelea. Se estremeció, un poco avergonzado. Se había comportado como un energúmeno. Y no sólo en esa ocasión. Los días anteriores también había ido de provocador, casi deseando que se produjera una explosión. 'Sólo que no de esas características'. Aquello… era muy impropio de él, dejar de lado su entrenamiento, su forma de ser… para obtener qué?

'Vamos a dejarnos de disquisiciones metafísicas y centrarnos en la pregunta. Akane ha hecho una pregunta concreta. Yo soy el que tiene las tablas y estoy capacitado para hacer un análisis técnico de nuestra actuación. Ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas…'

"Mira, dejando de lado las rarezas de Chen, yo creo que no va a hacer falta. En mi opinión, encaja muy bien con la película y con los dos personajes: alguien que ha aprendido esgrima formalmente frente a alguien que improvisa y que se basa en lo que sabe de otras técnicas de lucha. La primera parte se acerca mucho a la coreografía que diseñó el propio Lin – se quedó un poco pensativo-. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que va a quedar cojonuda y mucho mejor de lo que podríamos haber conseguido de haber seguido las pautas de Lin. Va a quedar espectacular. Posiblemente, hacia el final haya que dar algún retoque… sí, cuando paramos ahí unos segundos después de lo del 'ataque del dragón volador' por eso de recuperar el aliento y tal, no sé si habrá que añadir o quitar unos segundos. Seguro que Chen querrá meter algo de diálodo. Por cierto, me tienes que explicar cuándo aprendiste tú esa técnica. La verdad es que lo de la aplicación a las espadas fue un toque… exquisito, me pillaste de sorpresa…"

Akane enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Un cumplido así, viniendo de Ranma, era…

"Gracias – sonrió-. Tenía que aprovechar que estuvieras cabreado. Si hubieras estado más controlado, tendría que haber usado otras técnicas… - pareció meditar, buscando la palabra adecuada - menos peligrosas Supongo que me dejé llevar –siguió, mirando al suelo-. Quería ganar a toda costa, para variar…"

"No más que yo…"

"No, es diferente… bueno, no lo sé. Es que… me molestó mucho lo que dijiste sobre mí y la escuela de Tanaka-san – lo detuvo con un gesto-. No, no, está bien, ya te disculpaste antes. Yo también te debo una disculpa por eso. No era el momento ni el lugar para emplear el dragón volador. Un desliz y podía haberle provocado un corte a alguien. Aún me cuesta a veces controlarme y emplear sólo la energía necesaria, en lugar de poner toda la carne en el asador. No dice mucho en mi favor, no crees?" –le preguntó, algo socarrona.

"Puede… pero aún así, eres más comedida que Ryoga, por ejemplo. Además, olvidas que estoy especialmente entrenado para sacar a la gente de sus casillas".

"Eso es verdad, aunque comparar mi control con el de Ryoga no es muy consolador. Simplemente, tengo que seguir trabajando ese punto un poco más."

"Bueno, tampoco es que yo fuera la personificación del autocontrol. Vale que esté… estuviera cabreado contigo, pero ésa no era la manera de solucionarlo…"

A Akane no se le escapó el desliz, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Si me dices que deberíamos haber solucionado nuestras diferencias hablando, voy a empezar a creer que te han abducido…"

"Sí, vale, es verdad – respondió Ranma, riéndose-. He pasado un poco de tiempo en la civilización y he cogido todos los vicios y ninguna de las virtudes. Además, creo que a ninguno de los dos se nos da bien eso de hablar…"

"Hombre, después de estar todo un día en plan cuenta-cuentos, no sé yo qué decir…"

"Hay honrosas excepciones… pero eso… eran cosas fáciles…"

"Pues serán para ti, majo, Para mí, hablar de mis andanzas por la India no fue fácil"

"Joder, Akane, no me dejas ninguna coartada!"

"Me gusta poner las cosas difíciles, eh? – sonrió, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo-. Bueno, ahora que puedo mirar la pelea con un poco de distancia, creo que no me arrepiento de que sucediera. Sí que cambiaría algunas cosas, suprimiría los espectadores, lo primero, pero por lo demás, la dejaría tal cual".

"Cómo puedes decir eso? Akane, joder, casi te mato!" -exclamó Ranma, exasperado.

"Ranma, creo que ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Fue un simple accidente y no pasó nada. Los dos salimos de allí con unos arañazos y moratones y ya está. Mira, con lo que me quedo de toda esta historia es que por una vez me has tratado como un oponente de verdad. Me tomaste en serio y para mí eso es más importante que todos los arañazos que pudiera llevarme…"

"Tan importante como para jugarte el pellejo?"

"Sí." La respuesta fue tajante.

"Por qué?"

Akane se quedó un poco pensativa, rascándose ligeramente el cuello.

"Por qué te fuiste a China a buscar la cura para tu maldición? Había llegado un momento en que a ti no te molestaba o al menos no tanto, no?"

"Sí, es verdad, pero… bueno, ya te lo dije el otro día, pensaba que a ti sí…"

"Entonces, lo que yo pensara te interesaba, no? –inclinó la cabeza, dándo énfasis a la pregunta-. Ranma, tu opinión también me importa. A veces, el concepto que pueda tener de uno la gente a la que… -sonrió- apreciamos, cuenta más que nada."

Ésta la miró, contemplativo. Ambos parecían tener algún problema a la hora de elegir palabras. Debía ser la falta de sueño.

"De acuerdo – admitió-, pero también podíamos haber establecido tu nivel con la espada de otra forma que no implicara que te rebanara el pescuezo, no?"

"No tengo claro cómo. Y no me molestó tanto el que pusieras en duda mi nivel como que insultaras mi escuela. Tanaka-san es una gran persona. Mi quinto dan? Bueno, sé que he trabajado duro, pero creo que Kenji me subió de nivel demasiado pronto. Hace poco más de dos años tenía el tercero, aunque es verdad que lo de aprender la técnica del 'dragón volador' me ayudó mucho…"

"Bueno, ya que volvemos al tema en cuestión, me vas a contar cómo desarrollaste esa variante?"

Akane se quedó ensimismada, abrazando el cojín; después sonrió, ampliando progresivamente la sonrisa hasta que se echó a reír.

"Ranma, fue todo culpa tuya!" exclamó, carcajeándose al final.

"Perdón?" preguntó éste, con la mandíbula casi desencajada.

"De una forma … -continuó Akane entrecortadamente – muy retorcida, pero te aseguro que fue culpa tuya…"

"Pero… pero de qué vas? Si yo entonces estaría… no sé dónde, pero desde luego no cerca ni para enseñarte ni para influir en ningún modo." 'Será posible? Después de todo este tiempo y me sigue echando la culpa de todo' pensó enfurruñado.

"Uno puede estar a varios miles de kilómetros y aún así ejercer influencia sobre otros. Y te recuerdo que yo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento cuando Khu Lon te enseñó el 'ataque del dragón volador'. Conocía la teoría. Sólo necesitaba tener el estado mental adecuado –miró a su alrededor, con un gesto sardónico-. Casi nada".

Ranma sonrió, ciertamente divertido. Conseguir domar un temperamento tan fiero y explosivo como el de Akane para aprender una técnica que requiere un dominio total sobre sí mismo no era moco de pavo.

"Bueno, cómo lo hiciste?"

"Para variar, fue Hiro el que me ayudó. Después de partirle el brazo a un chico en un arranque de ira…"

"Para, para. Qué es eso de que le rompiste el brazo a un chaval? Venga, saca los trapos sucios…" dijo Ranma, frotándose las manos y riéndose como un energúmeno.

"Noooo, por favor. No me apetece recordar eso. Fue uno de los peores episodios de mi vida, nunca me he sentido tan estúpida como en ese momento…"

"Hace un día y medio no pensabas lo mismo…"

Akane se detuvo, extrañada. Un día y medio? Recapituló los hechos, llevándose las manos a la cara. La boda. Los anillos. Bufó, mirando a Ranma entre los huecos de los dedos.

"Vale, digamos que ahora ocupa el segundo lugar en mi escala personal de estupidez. Vamos a dejarlo ahí."

No, no estaba de acuerdo. Qué había pasado con aquel chico? Acaso le recordaba a él físicamente o algo similar? La había insultado, a su estilo? Qué?

"No, no me vale. Por qué tengo yo la culpa de que aprendieras esa técnica?"

"Hombre, no quería decir eso en un sentido literal…"

Ranma la miró, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, con la expresión de decir 'no te vas a escapar de ésta'.

"Vale –concedió aquella, a regañadientes. Le daría una versión corta-. Cuando volví de un viaje a la India, pasé por casa de Hiro y accidentalmente vi un reportaje sobre tus andanzas…"

"Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

Akane lo miró a su vez, con una expresión vagamente socarrona, para después indicar con los ojos el colchón. Ranma abrió la boca y después la cerró sin decir nada. De pronto se la imaginó haciendo el 'ataque de la cabeza de demonio'. A lo bestia. Tragó saliva sonoramente.

Akane sonrió, algo melancólica.

"Ya veo que has captado la idea. Por entonces… seguía tu carrera deportiva y veía alguna de tus películas, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba fuera de ahí... y me cabreó cuando lo averigüé. Independientemente de que hubieran pasado ya… casi cinco años y que hubiera sido yo la que te plantara en la boda… bueno, la verdad es que te seguía considerando propiedad mía, como si no tuvieras derecho a rehacer tu vida por otro lado. Tan empeñada estaba en que te habías ido detrás de Shampoo y de pronto te veo liado con cientos..."

Ranma carraspeó.

"No te pases, maja"

"Bueno, el caso es que me puse hecha una furia, de ver que no habías vuelto a por mí, de ver confirmados mis peores temores, que no fueras más que un Don Juan. Llegué al gimnasio y provoqué a mis compañeros, como si los pobres tuvieran la culpa de algo. Le partí el brazo a uno de ellos y hubiera seguido si Kenji no se hubiera puesto por en medio. Peleamos con katanas. Recuerdas cuando intentaba entrenar contigo? –Ranma asintió-. Pues estuve incluso más torpe. En un giro, clavé la espada en el suelo y me encontré con la suya rozándome la garganta. Me dejó bien claro que el dojo no era el lugar para solucionar cuestiones personales y me dijo que no volviera hasta que no aprendiera a controlarme. Me fui a casa de Hiro esa noche y al día siguiente volví para disculparme con mis compañeros. Al chaval al que lesioné lo tuve que indemnizar, pero, la verdad, fue poca cosa comparado con la sensación de haber fracasado de esa forma tan espantosa. En dos horas conseguí tirar todo lo que había logrado en cinco años. En fin, un desastre.

Volví al apartamento de Hiro, me pasé un par de días llorando como una Magdalena… La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Me apunté a un curso de éstos en los que supuestamente te enseñan a lidiar con la ira, pero no me sirvió de mucho, aparte de para perder el tiempo. Y a todo esto… prffff, añádele lo de hacerme a la idea de que tú tienes tu vida, cualquiera que sea, yo tengo la mía. Si se intersectan en algún punto, vale, bien, pero no puedes forzarlas a ir paralelas. No sabes la de discursos que me tuvo que echar Hiro para que me entrara la noción en la cabeza. Es un verdadero héroe, te lo puedo asegurar.

La verdad es que fue una forma muy tonta el cómo me acordé de las enseñanzas de Khu Lon. Un día de ésos que estaba con la moral por los suelos, Hiro me arrastró a la calle, fuimos al barrio chino y estaban celebrando el Año Nuevo. Al ver uno de esos dragones… me acordé de tus ataques especiales. Me puse tan eufórica que el pobre pensaba que tenía un trastorno bipolar...

La historia era ponerlo en práctica. Lo de describir una espiral era pan comido pero lo del aura de batalla… eso sí que fue duro de pelar. Estuvimos unos cuantos días yéndonos a las afueras de Kyoto a entrenar, pero claro, como Hiro está como un alfiler y tiene la masa muscular de una musaraña, aunque sólo le diera una bofetada lo mando al quinto pino. Estuve pensando en llamar a Ryoga, pero si contigo ya tenía problemas por lo de que estuvieras débil como un recién nacido, no te digo nada conmigo. No se hubiera empleado a fondo. Tampoco quería meter a Tofu en un lío con mi padre por ayudarme a entrenar. La verdad es que me quedé un poco en el limbo esos días. Aproveché para trabajar en la casa de té y poder pagar la indemnización.

Después de estar unos días un poco perdida, me acordé de la manera de ayudarte tan peculiar que se me ocurrió…"

"No me digas que le prendiste fuego a Hiro!" la interrumpió Ranma, estallando de risa.

"NO!- le reprendió Akane, dándole un manotazo-. Si algo tenía claro, es que él no debía correr ningún peligro. No, construimos un muñeco de bambú, parecidos a los que utilizaba en el dojo para practicar con la katana. Montamos un raíl en espiral, aprovechando travesaños de trayectos de tren abandonados… Aquello fue divertidísimo. Hiro localizaba las 'presas' y yo me presentaba en lo más oscuro de la noche, enmascarada a lo Happosai, para llevarme las piezas. Tuve que hacer unas piruetas para que no me pillaran… en una de ésas fue cuando finalmente aprendí a saltar por los tejados. Creo que todavía hay alguna leyenda circulando por según qué sitios sobre los ladrones de vías… -se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, de tanto reírse-. Lo de montar el raíl fue relativamente fácil. Los verdaderos problemas los tuvimos con los maniquíes. Los primeros que hicimos ardían en un minuto y apenas me daba tiempo a hacer media espiral, ya no te digo calmarme y concentrarme en no luchar o ni siquiera asustarme del fuego.

Al final me quedé yo sola en las montañas de acampada y trabajando por mi cuenta. Hiro tenía su propio trabajo del que preocuparse y tampoco podía tenerlo por allí ejerciendo de pirómano. Tuve que estar probando varias mezclas de madera y fibra vegetal hasta encontrar una combinación que aguantara cinco-diez minutos ardiendo. Después de unas semanas, volvía Kyoto a por una ducha decente… y me encontré a Hiro esnifando cocaína."

"Hostia".

"Sí, justo eso. No me lo podía creer…"

flashback

Tras tres semanas meditando y practicando con el curso ABC de carpintería perdida en medio del monte, sentía que se le acumulaba la roña hasta en las pestañas. Eso de la abstinencia y el ascetismo de los monjes de Shaolín sonaba muy bonito… hasta que uno se olía las axilas.

Abrió la puerta despreocupadamente, dejándose caer sobre ella una vez cerrada. El viaje andando había sido entretenido y aleccionador. La mitad del equipaje no lo había necesitado en absoluto. Dejó tirada la mochila en el suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No había ruido en el piso, lo más probable es que Hiro andara en el estudio o en cualquiera de los cientos de sitios que solía frecuentar. Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a Hiro que de repente tiraba algo al suelo y se limpiaba en la manga un espejo pequeñito. Un polvo blanco se balanceaba lentamente hacia el suelo. Algunas motas de polvo igualmente blanco se alojaban en las narinas de Hiro. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta lo imposible.

"Hiro…?"

Éste se le quedó mirando unos segundos, para después volver la vista al suelo. Dejó el espejo que aún tenía en la mano en el lavabo y salió del cuarto de baño, esquivando a Akane. Áquella estaba tan aturdida que apenas fue capaz de reaccionar. Tras un momento intentando sacudir la incredulidad lo siguió hasta el salón, donde se había sentado, las manos cubriéndole la cara.

"Qué… qué era eso?"

La miró a los ojos durante un largo rato, como decidiendo si sería capaz de aguantar la respuesta.

"Cocaína" contestó finalmente, átono por completo.

"No me tomes por idiota, Hiro. Sé perfectamente lo que era. Quiero decir que qué coño estás haciendo tú tomando coca".

"Dándome un chute de inspiración. Es la droga favorita de los artistas, aparte del LSD. Y no es tan chunga para el cerebro"

Ese tono de voz tan frío y analítico la molestaba profundamente. Hacía parecer aquello… como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"No me vengas con esas, Hiro. Inspiración, viniendo de una persona que gasta servilleteros enteros en la cafetería de abajo apuntando ideas? Cuéntame una de miedo…"

"Hasta a mí se me agotan las ideas, Akane".

"No, Hiro, no me cuela. Te he visto otras veces cuando decías que se había secado la fuente y te ibas a algún museo, a visitar parques, al teatro o me llevabas de bares… Me vas a decir ahora que todas esas veces estabas esnifando coca también?"

"NO!- Akane sonaba verdaderamente dolida. O era decepcionada? En cualquier caso, daba igual- Mira… esto no es asunto tuyo. Sigue con tus espadas y déjame con lo mío."

Hiro hizo ademán de irse a su habitación, dejando a una Akane estupefacta en el salón, incapaz de articular palabra.

"¿Qué…?"

Hiro se detuvo momentáneamente, para luego seguir su camino.

"No des un paso más. Quiero que me expliques eso…"

"El qué?" preguntó el interpelado, dándole aún la espalda.

"Cómo que el qué? Te encuentro aquí poniéndote hasta las cejas de coca y no sólo no parece un problema para ti sino que además no es asunto mío? No sé, creo que se me ha escapado algún detalle por ahí. En cualquier momento puedes empezar a darme explicaciones."

"No te debo ninguna. Soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago. Si no estás conforme, ahí está la puerta."

Aquello fue peor que una bofetada en la cara.

"O sea que tú te puedes meterte en mis asuntos, arrastrarme a veinte mil líos y darme consejos sobre mi vida amorosa y resulta que la recíproca no funciona igual? Vaya, me alegro de ver que tienes un concepto tan democrático de la amistad. Qué he sido yo entonces para ti, una especie de hamster al que metes en un laberinto a ver cómo se las arregla? Supongo que la coca te debe ayudar a mantener la objetividad de un buen científico, no?"

Cada palabra que pronunciaba era más airada que la anterior. Hiro se detuvo, la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, los hombros agachados, la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

"No, es…- dijo finalmente, en un tono cansado-. Mira, no lo entenderías…"

"Está claro que no lo entenderé si no me lo explicas -. Silencio-. Muy bien, la próxima vez que me vengas con algún consejo sobre cómo llevar mi vida, no hará falta que te diga por dónde te lo puedes meter."

fin flashback

Por unos minutos reinó el silencio. Ranma la miró, vagamente apesadumbrado. Era obvio que la experiencia la había sacudido en su momento, y no parecía conquistada ni mucho menos. No le extrañaba en absoluto que aquello le hubiera afectado y más viniendo de alguien a quien consideraba – era, su mejor amigo. Cuando Tsao tuvo aquellos problemas con el opio, también él se implicó junto a Hao en su recuperación, incluso aunque no lo conocía de nada. Una vez más, quedaba claro que la existencia tanto de Akane como la suya en Nerima habían sido relativamente idílicas. El opio había probado ser un enemigo mucho más feroz que Saffron.

"Qué tal lo lleva Hiro?"

"Creo que bien. Después de aquello tuve una fase un poco paranoica, en que casi no lo dejaba fuera de mi vista. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo irritante que puede ser que una persona te de el coñazo sobre cómo llevas tus asuntos, apliqué la misma técnica que él utilizaba conmigo. Tuvimos alguna que otra discusión bastante fuerte sobre eso y en algunos momentos temí que nos explotara la situación en la cara y que lo perdiera como amigo. Me costó bastante, pero al final decidí confiar en él. Por poco que me guste… Hiro es mayor de edad. Después de haberle pasado cien mil panfletos sobre los efectos de las drogas no se puede quejar de que no tiene información disponible… y mira, en el peor de los casos, tanto yo, como Kaoru-san y Tanaka-san podríamos darle primeros auxilios si tiene una sobredosis. Por lo menos, procuro estar en contacto con él de forma continua, para asegurarme de que sigue vivo. Al fin y al cabo, los dos tenemos nuestro propio trabajo, a veces me voy al extranjero... no puedo estar de niñera. Ni él necesita una niñera tampoco. Pero sí que paso más tiempo con él y lo involucro en más cosas, igual que él hacía conmigo al principio de conocernos. No sé, me gustaría creer que el sistema funciona. Después de medio-convencerme de que lo hace algunas veces para subirse el ánimo… no lo veo experimentando bajadas al infierno ni subidas al Everest así que… me permito el lujo de ser ligeramente optimista. A lo mejor no es muy realista por mi parte."

"No sé, yo creo que has estado muy en tu papel de samaritana… incluso aunque no quisiera aceptar tu ayuda" indicó Ranma, intentando poner algo de humor a la conversación. Su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con una fugaz sonrisa.

"Quizás. Hago lo que puedo, aunque me gustaría hacer más por él. No sé… quizá encontrarle un novio? Si no fuera tan tiquismiquis!" Akane apretó los puños en un gesto de falsa desesperación.

"No te pega hacer de celestina"

"Bueno, hay que probar diferentes oficios en la vida. Ése es sólo uno más… aunque ciertamente no es mi vocación. Ni creo que tenga aptitudes. Apenas soy capaz de decidir quién es adecuado para mí, como podría hacer lo mismo para otra persona? –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que siempre nos parece que los problemas de los demás son más fáciles de resolver que los propios."

"Con los ajenos puedes ser más o menos imparcial" concedió su interlocutor.

"Sí, esa es la idea, aunque me haya costado cogerla. Los propios problemas son una fuente de ceguera. Si a eso le añades lo fácil que es caer en la autocompasión, lo más probable es que nunca hubiera aprendido a solucionar algunas de las trabas con las que me he ido tropezando" concluyó, con una sonrisa seca.

Todo eso de la sabiduría popular le parecía muy bien, pero no le ayudaba a entender cómo Akane había dominado el 'ataque del dragón volador'.

"Entonces… qué fue de tu entrenamiento? Te quedaste en Kyoto con Hiro? No recuerdo haber leído sobre ninguna catástrofe en el centro histórico…"

"Jajaja – rió secamente Akane-. Muy divertido –añadió, fulminándolo con la mirada-. No, como estaba en mi fase paranoica y no quería dejarlo fuera de mi vista, me lo llevé al monte. Así empezó nuestra larga serie de discusiones. El pobre no había ido en su vida de acampada, así que de pronto meterlo en una tienda de acampada sin ningún tipo de comodidades…

Hiro físicamente es poca cosa, pero tiene una lengua que lanza dardos envenenados. Fueron unas semanas un poco jodidas para los dos, la verdad. Estaba bastante encabronado conmigo por no fiarme de él y no perdía oportunidad de pincharme. Luego se disculpaba, pero… joder, algunos comentarios dolían. Intentaba pasar de todo lo que decía, porque sabía que estaba mosqueado, y me centraba en lo de los muñecos. Eso al menos lo tenía distraído. Mientras yo me dedicaba a construírlos, él se dedicaba a pintarles la cara y tal. La mayor parte de las veces, con tus rasgos, claro que eso no me ayudaba mucho. Lo único que hacía era sulfurarme más aún. Total, nos pasamos casi un mes peleándonos todos los días y quemando monigotes de ésos para nada. Al final volvimos a Kyoto sólo para no oírlo – bufó, rememorando la exasperación que sentía en aquel momento-. No sé qué amazona inventó lo del 'alma de hielo', pero desde luego tenía un temperamento bien templado. Yo me subía por las paredes y estaba de un humor de perros. Volví a la okiba a trabajar, a ver si se me ocurría algo y empecé de nuevo a deberle dinero a la dueña por las tazas rotas. Y cada vez iba a peor, hasta que Mioshi-san me sugirió que me tomara unos días libres hasta que repusieran la vajilla –los dos rieron con ganas-. Ni siquiera me atrevía a acercarme al pub y tomar el puesto de bar-man. Aquello sí que podía haber sido un desastre…"

"Sí, ya me lo imagino. Intoxicaciones a go-gó."

"Y no solo etílicas… Estaba demasiado ofuscada con la técnica del 'alma de hielo'. Creía que por el mero hecho de practicarla, mágicamente conseguiría aprenderla. Tuve que detenerme y sentarme a recordar cómo lo habías conseguido tú. Me acordé de lo de tu padre, mostrandonos fotos embarazosas tuyas a Ukyo y a mí, como se metía contigo... Presumo que tenía bastante munición, igual que Hiro conmigo. Recuerdo que estuve haciendo una lista con todos los insultos que me había dedicado en los días que estuvimos de acampada. Pero… no sé, la miraba y no podía evitar que me afectara. Cada palabra dolía y la primera reacción que tenía era enfadarme y atacar físicamente. Era normal que fracasara desde el primer segundo.

Lo que más recuerdo era la sensación de levantarme y estar de mal humor, no ya enfadada, cualquier cosa, los palillos de comer fuera de sitio, un cojín en el suelo y… casi perdía la cabeza. Hasta los vecinos se quejaron. En mi vida me he sentido tan mortificada y sin embargo no podía parar.

Un día me levanté y pensé 'Hasta aquí hemos llegado. O soluciono esto hoy o lo mando todo a a la mierda.' Dio la casualidad que pillé a Hiro entrando así, un poco furtivo en el piso… No me paré ni a preguntar, estaba tan segura de que lo iba pillar con otra dosis de cocaína… Lo arrastré pataleando a las montañas. Ufff, una vez allí se puso echo una fiera. Me mostró su lado más oscuro. No se mordió la lengua, desde luego…

flashback

Caminó, no, mejor corrió, remolcando a Hiro a tirones, a pesar de las protestas de éste. Al principio fueron bastante ruidosas, para luego callar y evitar llamar más la atención de lo que lo estaban haciendo. Aunque intentara frenar a su secuestradora, haciendo tracción, ésta era demasiado endeble como para detener esa especie de tornado en que se había transformado Akane.

Al llegar a la estación de ferrocarril, se resignó y dejó la resistencia de lado, pero la mirada glacial que dirigió a Akane no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no iba a olvidar ni dejar de lado aquel numerito. El tornado iba a traer consigo una tormenta de las buenas.

El trayecto el tren se hizo interminable y lo mismo ocurrió con el recorrido a pie hasta el lugar de entrenamiento. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Akane empezó a pensar si no habría metido la pata hasta el cuello. Las veces anteriores Hiro había estado molesto y se pasaba todo el rato protestando. Aquel silencio resultaba más perturbador que los típicos pinchazos de su amigo.

Una vez llegados a la planicie donde tenía instalada toda la parafernalia que se suponía la ayudaría a aprender el ataque del dragón volador, se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y encararse con Hiro. No tenía claro qué se iba a encontrar.

'Eh, que no he arrastrado a Hiro hasta aquí para dedicarme a contemplar la floración de los lirios de montaña. Aquí llega la hora de cobrar.'

Vacilante, se giró, la mirada dirigida a los pies de su contrincante.

"Mírame a la cara, Akane. Creo que al menos me merezco eso."

Esperaba encontrárselo rojo de rabia. En su lugar, éste tenía los ojos entornados y una sonrisa sarcástica, cruel, en los labios.

"Eres... eres una idiota! Crees que puedes arrastrarme aquí como un muñeco de peluche y todo quedaría tal cual? De qué coño vas? Sabes cuál es tu verdadero problema, Akane? No es que no seas kawaii, que no lo eres y por mucho que te esfuerces con la ceremonia del té y llevando kimonos, no lo vas a ser jamás _/eso no es verdad/_, seguirás siendo una mona vestida de seda. Ni que seas culona _/No, no tengo el culo gordo/_. Sí, no me mires así con esos ojos de cordero degollado! Tienes la cadera ancha. Y punto! _/Pero si me mato haciedo deporte/_ Me da igual que hagas 8 horas de ejercicio al día, como si quieres hacer 28! Tienes culo. Y no, no entra en los cánones de belleza actuales. Así que si alguien te lo comenta, te tienes que joder y tragártelo. Y por cierto, me da igual que el amarillo sea tu color favorito, te sienta como un puto rayo! _/Qué...? Eso no es cierto!/_ Deja ya de vestirte como una cría de 7 años! Claro que no sé de qué me sorprendo, si tienes esa edad mental _/He madurado.../_. Te crees que todo el mundo te pertenece y no somos más que juguetes tuyos, a los que puedes organizar la vida? Pues NO! Tratas a los que te rodean como posesiones. Pues sabes qué, no tienes derechos de propiedad sobre nadie! Cómo puedes ser tan infantil, ponerte celosa porque Ranma ha sido capaz de rehacer su vida sin ti! Qué querías, que se pasara la vida llorando y suspirando por tí? Que se suicidara? _/No! No quería nada de eso... quería.../_

Eres una jodida egoísta. En este mundo sólo existes tú, tú y por último tú. Y todos los demás se tienen que plegar a tus deseos. Y pobre de aquel que se extravíe del camino que le has marcado. Mioshi casi se arruina por tu culpa cuando te recogió de la calle _/Aquello no fue enteramente culpa mía y tú lo sabes!/_ y Kenji ha perdido parte de sus alumnos y su reputación gracias a ti, porque claro, la experta en la ceremonia del té eres tú, Mioshi es una ignorante. Qué puede saber la dueña de una okiba de esas cosas? Y Kenji? Kenji es un viejo loco, ansioso por redimirse de la muerte de su hija. Y tú te aprovechas de esa debilidad para meterte en su dojo y convencerlo de que te haga su heredera! _/Cómo puedes decirme eso?/_ Y no tienes bastante, que con esta jugada lo vas a poner de patitas en la calle. _/Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para evitar que el dojo pierda.../_

Y todo esto del alma de hielo no es más que una pantomima. Ni siquiera creo que te presentes al duelo. No eres más que una cobarde. _/No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde!/_ Cuando algo no te gusta, lo golpeas o huyes, esas son todas tus soluciones. No eres más que una cría. No me extraña que sigas viendo Sailor Moon, es lo más adecuado para tu escaso intelecto. O las novelas rosas. Una forma barata de escapismo. _/Sí, tú eres el más indicado para hablar de eso, el del polvo blanco.../_ Y no te atrevas a sacar lo de la cocaína. Yo soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hago, conozco los riesgos y es MI decisión correrlos. Puedes decir tú lo mismo, eh? Tomas decisiones a la buena de dios, sin contrastar la información, sin hacer caso de nadie, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y me llamas a mí irresponsable? Venga, hombre, has meditado acaso alguna de las decisiones que has tomado en los últimos años? No. Dejaste a Ranma plantado. Acaso le preguntaste qué le parecía lo de la boda y que te hablara en serio? _/Sí que le pregunté.../_ Y no, una conversación en la calle, camino de la escuela no es el momento ni el lugar de hacerlo. O haber hablado con Soun, maldita sea. Porque asumir sin más que la única decisión posible es decir 'No, no quiero' en el altar. Y lo de irte de casa, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Claro que lo de estar esperando que Ranma fuera a buscarte es típico de un personaje patético como tú.

Incluso la manera en que has llegado al Dojo ha sido a través de otros y siempre guiada de la mano como la niña de papá que eres. _/No soy una niña malcriada!/_ Antes lo eras de Soun, ahora de Kenji. Sabes qué? Me alegro de que te haya echado del gimansio y espero que siga así. Tú no eres una artista marcial, no eres más que una matona. _/No es cierto, acaso el trabajo que hago...?/_ Mucha fuerza, pero ni un gramo de inteligencia. Francamente, no me extraña que Ranma haya pasado de tí, como cualquier tío que tenga dos dedos de frente. Gracias a los dioses que soy homosexual. No sé por qué me he empeñado en presentarte tíos normales, les destrozarías la vida con tus neuras. _/Qué dices...?/_ Si tienes inseguridades, no hagas pagar a los demás por ellas, soluciónalas. Y no las conviertas en un problema de la otra persona, eso se llama negar la realidad. Ves la paja en el ojo ajeno pero ignoras la viga en el tuyo. Pero en eso eres una experta, no? En lugar de enfrentarte a tus problemas, todo lo arreglas dando porrazos, a los bloques de cemento, a los muñecos de bambú y a quien se te ponga por delante y te parezca que te ha torcido el gesto. Pues sabes qué, eso sólo funciona con la gente más débil que tú. O con la gente que te trata como una cría, que está dispuesta a ceder en lo que sea con tal de que acabes con la pataleta. Vamos, me juego el cuello que Ranma, con tal de no oírte, se dejaba golpear y así lo dejabas en paz. Y si tiene un gramo de inteligencia más que tú, si te ve, dará un giro de 180º y saldrá corriendo!"

Aquello era demasiado. _Kawaiikune_. No importaba cuánto trabajara, cuánto se esforzara, nunca alcanzaría el ideal de chica japonesa. Y Hiro... Hiro tenía la cara de recordárselo, el muy borde. Sus labios se reducieron a una fina línea, los ojos semicerrados en un gesto de claro enfado.

_Culona_. Otra afrenta más. Una que le recordaba demasiado a Ranma y sus burlas. El ceño se hizo más adusto.

_Mal gusto para vestir_. No era más que otra faceta de ser kawaiikune. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando ver los dientes. El enfado iba incrementando hasta la fase de cabreo.

_Infantil._ Qué tenía que ver Sailor Moon con su madurez? Acaso no ven anime tíos de 40 y 50 años? Y por razones más inicuas...

_Egoísta_? Egoísta? Cómo se atrevía, después de todo el trabajo que hacía en el extranjero? Como se atreve a menospreciar lo que hago? El cabreo se empezaba a transformar en cólera.

_Celosa_! 'No! No estoy celosa! Sólo... desearía que Ranma no fuera un pervertido mujeriego...'

_Irresponsable_. 'Yo… soy impulsiva… es algo que no puedo evitar…' pensó con un poco de desesperación.

_Malcriada_. Cómo osaba…? Kenji la había adoptado por voluntad propia. Había sido todo idea suya. Nada de lo que había conseguido en el dojo hasta ese momento había sido regalado. Y Soun… Soun ni siquiera se había molestado en criarla, la tarea había recaído casi exclusivamente en su hermana Kasumi…. Aquello la irritó aún más, empezando a rugir de rabia.

_Matona_. Salvo Ishiburo, nunca se había metido con alguien que no lo mereciera… Recordando pasadas afrentas, crujió los nudillos, iracunda. El estado racional había casi desaparecido.

_Neurótica_. Viniendo de un tipo que parecía padecer de un trastorno bipolar, tan pronto eufórico como deprimido? Ja.

_Negar la realidad_. 'No niego la realidad! Tengo ojos y sé lo que veo!'

_Insegura_. 'Sé quién soy y lo que puedo hacer y hasta dónde quiero llegar'. Por quién le tomaba? La furia apenas le permitía distinguir nada, salvo la expresión de Hiro, soltando sapos y culebras por la boca.

_Ver la paja en el ojo ajeno__…_ En medio de la ofuscación, esas palabras le llegaron al cerebro. Y dieron en el blanco, parándola en seco. 'De verdad… hago eso?' Cerró los ojos momentáneamente. P-Chan fue una imagen desagradable, haciendo que casi le subiera la bilis a la garganta. Con Soun… había intentado hablar en serio alguna vez? O con Ranma… Trataba a la gente como si fuera de su propiedad? Ranma… había sido una figura incómoda en su vida… pero cuando se veía realmente amenazada, acaso no corría en su busca? Y aquel maldito martillo… acaso no lo tenía bastante desgastado? Salvo Happosai, no todos habían merecido sus ataques, Ranma en particular. Y no había negado desde el principio que se sentía atraída hacia él? Y le había echado la culpa de todos los problemas, reales o ficticios con que se encontraba…?

"Y ahora qué, Akane? Estás esperando a coger suficiente impulso y golpearme, eh? Es así como lo solucionas todo? Te vas a atrever a pegar a alguien que no practica artes marciales, eh? Vamos, una bofetada siquiera. A qué esperas?"

Miró a Hiro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios entreabiertos. Todo parecía tan claro ahora… Golpear? Qué debía golpear? Sin responder, se dirigió a uno de los muñecos que tenía preparados y le prendió fuego, accionando el mecanismo para que circulara en espiral. Con la mente en blanco, se limitó a retroceder ante el avance de la máquina, defendiéndose de las llamaradas. Al llegar al centro de la espiral, aún sin pensar se limitó a retroceder una vez más con la pierna derecha, la mano izquierda defendiendo el pecho, la mano derecha preparando un puñetazo. Iniciando el movimiento desde la rodilla flexionada con un movimiento de tornillo, el golpe atravesó las dos masas de aire, caliente y frío, provocando el colapso de la zona y una mezcla violenta del aire. Un tornado.

El ataque del dragón volador.

Akane contempló aquel torbellino primero sorprendida, luego extasiada. Rompió a reír y unos segundos después a llorar.

"Iiiiiiiiah! Lo he conseguido! Lo he conseguido! He aprendido el Hiryu shoten ha! Yay! Has visto, Hiro? Has visto?" se dirigió hacia él, ignorando su postura erguida, rígida y el ceño fruncido.

Sin más, se lanzó sobre él y lo levantó en peso, girando y dando saltos como una posesa. Al poco rato lo soltó, agotada, mental y físicamente. Se calmó un poco, meditando sobre el logro. Y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sus facciones se ensombrecieron y volvió a mirar a Hiro con cierto enojo.

"Te has pasado, Hiro. No digo que no lleves razón con algunas cosas, pero te has pasado tres pueblos. Sobre todo con lo de Kenji y el dojo. Y no hemos terminado de hablar ni mucho menos de la cocaína, incluso viniendo de una irresponsable como yo."

Hiro miró al suelo, algo incómodo pero también enfadado por cómo lo había ignorado Akane cuando estaban discutiendo.

"Akane – guardó silencio unos segundos-. Recuerdas cómo te pusiste cuando viste a Ranma en esas revistas? A mí tampoco me ha hecho gracia que me trajeras aquí a rastras. No sé si lo has hecho adrede para provocarme y que largara por mi boquita todo lo que me pasara por la cabeza, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Me parece genial que hayas aprendido esta técnica que te permita controlar tu mal genio, pero si no abordas el problema subyacente, no habrás hecho más que ponerte una tirita donde deberías ponerte una escayola. Comprendo que estés preocupada por mí y te lo agradezco con toda el alma, pero yo soy una persona, no una mascota a la que puedes llevar para aquí y para allá. Y no me vayas a decir que yo hice lo mismo contigo, porque siempre te dejé la última palabra. Te lo voy a decir en pocas palabras, para que lo entiendas: si no le dejas rienda suelta a la gente que te rodea, te vas a quedar muy sola."

fin flasback

"Te dijo todo eso?

"Aha"

"Y todavía sigue vivo?

"Sí. A que es sorprendente?"

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto, intentando articular la siguiente frase.

"Joder. Los tiene bien puestos."

Akane rompió a reír.

"La próxima vez que lo llame, le diré lo que has dicho. Seguro que le encantará!"

Ranma la acompañó de buena gana. Su cabeza aún recordaba los cariñosos mazazos que le propinaba Akane cada vez que la llamaba 'fea'. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando un ojo y mirándola burlón con el otro.

"Así que ya no corro peligro si te llamo fea? Auch!!!"

Se frotó el muslo receptor del pellizco con uñas con que le había premiado Akane.

"Digamos que el castigo es más proporcional a la falta que antes -señaló aquella- además de que encuentro el comentario poco creíble".

"Oye, no se te han subido un poco los humos?"

Akane estalló en carcajadas.

"No, simplemente tengo buena memoria a corto plazo."

'Uh?' se quedó Ranma pensando, intentando recordar cualquier piropo que hubiera podido soltar en las últimas 36 horas… aunque era probable que hubiera demostrado más con los actos que con las palabras la certeza de la afirmación de Akane. Sabiamente, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, había algún detalle que no cuadraba en la ecuación.

"Todo eso es muy interesante, pero…-sacudió la cabeza, algo incrédulo- no veo cómo pudiste usar el 'ataque del dragón volador' contra Tanaka-san. No me parece el tipo de persona que pierda los estribos en ninguna situación. Vale que no lo conozco de nada, pero me da la sensación de ser una persona muy controlada y dueña de sí misma. Cómo sacaste adelante la jugada?"

"Me imaginaba que no tardarías mucho en darte cuenta. Yo también me percaté del mismo punto a los pocos minutos, una vez que paré de dar saltos y gritar 'Lo hice! Lo conseguí!' y memeces por el estilo. Se me cayó el alma al suelo. De todas formas, para mi lo importante era aprender el alma de hielo. Una vez llegado a ese punto podía avanzar en cualquier dirección, incluso desarrollar una variante del hiryu shoten ha que me conviniera, que fue lo que hice finalmente.

La solución era bastante simple. No se trataba tanto de usar el ki del contrario como su propio calor corporal y el calor de las espadas. Cuando chocan, casi toda la energía que uno pone en el golpe se transforma en energía mecánica y de ésta, una parte se convierte en sonido, otra parte se transmite a los brazos del oponente y otra digamos que se queda en la espada, calentando la hoja.

Una vez que me di cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, se trataba de usar el alma de hielo para enfriar mis brazos y mi propia espada…"

"Vaya, es muy ingenioso. Te felicito."

"Gracias – Akane se ruborizó ligeramente-. El problema es que la energía está muy contenida, en un volumen de aire muy reducido, el entorno de los brazos y la katana. La primera vez que hice una prueba con un muñeco conectado a un lanzallamas reduje el maniquí a esquirlas. Me acojonó bastante, tampoco quería causarle ningún daño a Tanaka-san… Admito que me tomé demasiado en serio lo del 'alma de hielo'. Me costó bastante trabajo encontrar un equilibrio, algo que funcionara y no causara daños excesivos. Quería demostrarle a Kenji que había aprendido a controlarme, no lisiarlo. Estuve varias semanas ensayando. También aproveché para incorporar algunos movimientos de danza india a la lucha, mi juego de tobillos mejoró muchísimo con aquello; algunos movimientos de kali... un poco de todo."

"Qué, presumiendo de haber estado en el extranjero?" dedujo Ranma, con cierto aire sardónico.

"Sí, un poco, supongo- admitió a regañadientes-. Me figuro que todos tendemos a ufanarnos de nuestros pequeños logros. El caso es… que echaba de menos la filosofía de la escuela de nuestras familias. La escuela de Tanaka-san es plástica, pero en comparación con el Mosabetsu Kakutou es muy rígida. Busqué una manera de conciliarlas las dos, dejando de lado la idea de la lucha sin armas, por supuesto, inherente a la escuela de Happosai, por lo menos para el combate con Kenji…"

"Erm… pero en total, cuánto tiempo estuviste para aprender la técnica y el duelo con Tanaka-san? Cualquiera diría que necesitaste años…"

"No, qué va. Fueron… unos siete meses. Ten en cuenta que estuve atacando el problema desde distintos ángulos, hasta que al final di con los que me parecieron más apropiados. Realmente, la fase de preparación me llevó apenas un mes y medio, muy intensos, eso sí. Al fin y al cabo, tenía claro que Kenji se iba a emplear conmigo a fondo y hay muchos ataques especiales de su escuela que yo no conocía entonces, pero no podía pasarme el resto de la vida entrenando y preparándome para todo lo que me pudiera echar. Imagino que te habrá pasado a ti también, esa mezcla de miedo, de excitación, de preocupación ante el resultado, indiferencia… es tan complicado… Me sentía como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y no podía permitir pasar un minuto más sin saber si podía continuar en el dojo o si tendría que seguir otro camino.

Al final, mandé una carta de desafío a Kenji por el derecho a permancer en el gimnasio y vestir el emblema de la escuela. Él fue el que marcó los términos de la confrontación: lucha con katana, hasta que uno de los dos conceda la victoria. Si yo resultaba vencedora, podría seguir entrenando y me mantendría como heredera del dojo. Si perdía, mantendría el apellido Tanaka pero abandonaría totalmente la práctica de artes marciales, con armas o sin ellas, bajo juramento de guerrero."

"Hostias! No crees que se pasó un rato? Qué derecho tenía a pedirte algo así?"

"Tenía todo el derecho del mundo como mi padre adoptivo y como mi sensei. No puedes dejar una espada en manos de una persona irresponsable y eso era lo que yo demostré ser al romperle el brazo a mi compañero. Si hubiera sido una competición, incluso un duelo real… aquello seguiría siendo cuestionable, pero casi se podría aceptar, pero sin provocación, atacar a alguien y causarle lesiones… por una cuestión personal, ajena totalmente a la disciplina del dojo. No, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a darme una buena colleja. Lo penoso es que haya tardado tanto en aprender esa lección. La verdad es que me jugaba el futuro con aquel desafío, pero me vino muy bien que alguien me parara los pies. Ojalá que no hubiera tenido que llegar a esos extremos, pero mejor así que no corregirme nunca y acabar transformada en una vulgar camorrista. Creo que el hecho de formular así las condiciones fue precisamente lo que me impulsó a tomármelo en serio de verdad. La única responsable de mi futuro era y soy yo y aquí no tendría oportunidad de echarle la culpa a nadie más que a mí misma.

Pero el caso es… que salió bien. Vencí el combate. Y aquí estoy." Durante un momento, Akane sonrió con la mirada perdida, evocando aquel episodio.

"Pero bueno, es que no me vas a contar cómo fue el enfrentamiento?" preguntó Ranma indignado.

"No creí que resultara interesante" repuso Akane con algo de indiferencia.

"Estás de coña? Claro que me interesa! Quiero saber cómo empleaste esa variante del 'ataque del dragón volador'. Y me gustaría hacerme una idea sobre cómo pelea Kenji. Venga, venga, empieza" la animó, dando unas palmadas con las manos.

"Vale, si te pones así… - se restregó las manos por la cara, intentando ahuyentar el sueño. Suspiró, mientras hacía memoria-. Vamos a ver, fue… hace poco más de un año y medio, octubre, puede ser? Ya ni me acuerdo con claridad, estuve tan liada, antes y después del combate… En aquel momento, creía que aquello sería el punto que marcara mi carrera y luego… no sé, en cada sitio en el que he estado se me ha presentado algún numerito que resolver…

flashback

Desde que empezó a escribir la carta hasta que la depositó en las manos de uno de los alumnos de Kenji, el corazón le latía desbocado y apunto de salirse por la boca, tal era su nerviosismo. Volvió a casa andando, casi sin mirar por dónde iba, ajena al tráfico, a los choques con los viandantes, absolutamente absorta en el desafío. Había redactado bien la carta? Era el tono de respeto que había usado el adecuado o quizá debiera haber usado otro término? Sonaba realmente humilde, pidiendo permiso en lugar de reclamar? Tendría suficiente con una semana? Debía ponerse a entrenar inmediatamente, concentrarse en otras cosas y relajarse…? Que el dios del dojo la proteja, le dolía el estómago! Acaso había enfermado? Justo cuando estaba esperando el combate más importante de su vida! A todo esto, había desayunado? No, por supuesto que no, estaba tan histérica que se había dejado la bandeja que había preparado Hiro al lado de los pinceles!

Una vez en el piso de Hiro, se sentó en un cojín, cerca de la ventana, y decidió meditar. Al fin y al cabo, el desayuno tampoco la ayudaría a asentar los nervios. Siendo una persona de acción, la meditación no era algo que encontrara fácil, pero necesitaba desesperadamente despejarse y olvidarse de todo. Tomando aire lentamente, se concentró en los movimientos de la respiración, los latidos del corazón, el flujo de sangre por las principales vías del cuerpo y cómo se distribuía la energía a través de todo su ser. Un par de horas más tarde, emergió, serena, como no se había sentido en su vida. Desde luego, dominar el 'alma de hielo' ayudaba bastante.

Esa misma tarde, otro de los discípulos de Tanaka-san le entregó un sobre lacrado con la respuesta de su maestro. Respiró profundamente antes de abrirlo. Pensó en esperar a que llegara su compañero de piso, pero… bueno, las cosas estaban aún un poco tirantes desde lo de la última excursión a la montaña. Se preguntó si recobrar el derecho a seguir entrenando le costaría la amistad con Hiro. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No, conseguiría las dos cosas y dejaría de portarse como una niña pequeña.

Rompió cuidadosamente el sello y abrió lentamente el sobre, los dedos y las manos rígidos. Respiró profundamente y empezó a leer.

Cuando terminó, cerro los ojos. Kenji no había dejado ni un solo detalle suelto. Ciertamente, si ganaba, nadie podría contestar su victoria y todo lo que conllevaba. Del mismo modo, si perdía, bajo palabra de honor no podría volver a practicar artes marciales formalmente, ni en Japón ni en el extranjero. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

El combate tendría lugar en siete días, jueves por la tarde, a las 4, en el dojo. Puesto que no tenía armas propias, salvo las que usaba para entrenar, con el filo romo, tenía permiso para emplear las de la escuela: una katana y una kodachi. Había posibilidad de retirarse con la primera sangre derramada, aunque descartó la posibilidad nada más leerla. Lucharía hasta el final, hasta que no pudiera levantar la espada ni le quedara aliento en el cuerpo.

Cuando Hiro volvió, la encontró sentada frente a la mesa, con la carta delante y la mirada perdida. Con un chasquido de la lengua, se hizo cargo de qué iba la cosa y el por qué de ese silencio sepulcral en la casa. Era raro el día que Akane no tuviera música puesta, a cada cual más rara (y estridente, pensó para si mismo). Sin mediar palabra se sentó a su lado y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ante la ausencia de contestación, le dio un codazo en el costado. Y luego otro, por si acaso.

"Eh. Lo del fin de semana pasado tiene que servir para algo."

Akane lo contempló, melancólica, pero también con un atisbo de alivio. Al menos no parecía tan enfadado como los días anteriores, pero estaba claro que ambos se sentían incómodos. Aquella pelea no era algo que se olvidara en unos días, alma de hielo aprendida o no. En respuesta, el diseñador le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y la atrajo hacia sí, siendo correspondido con el mismo movimiento por Akane.

"Quieres que te planche el haori? Si tienes que perder, más vale que sea con estilo…"

Akane abrió la boca y se volvió para mirarlo, iracunda, a punto de ensartarlo con los pinceles de caligrafía, hasta que vió cómo Hiro sacudía ligeramente los hombros. Le lanzó una mirada incendiaria y le dio un capón en la cabeza, a lo cual aquel contestó con carcajadas.

"Si hay algo que tienes que seguir trabajando, es tu sentido del humor".

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos. En lugar de intentar darse una panzada de entrenar, igual que solía hacer para los exámenes de la universidad, prefirió practicar tai-chi y meditar el resto del tiempo. En cualquier caso, no podía repasar más lo que conocía, pues era fundamentalmente lo que Kenji le había enseñado. Las lecciones de Kali que había aprendido en Filipinas no eran demasiado apropiadas y había pocos movimientos que podía incorporar de esta escuela o de la esgrima europea a un duelo con katana, aunque ambas le dieran al menos una oportunidad para sorprender a su sensei y ganar algo de tiempo.

Conforme se acercaba el día, miraba con más frecuencia el reloj, en parte deseando que el tiempo corriera más aprisa, en parte pensando 'Casi no he hecho nada! Aún no estoy lista', con la consiguiente dosis de hiperventilación.

Una vez llegado el jueves, se levantó temprano por la mañana y se acercó al santuario de Yasaka a quemar incienso. El olor de la esencia y el paseo por los jardines de Heian la relajó considerablemente. Cuando llegó al piso, aún flotaba en una nube. Los preparativos eran muy sencillos y Hiro se estaba haciendo cargo de la vestimenta. Una vez pasada la hora de la comida, se dirigieron hacia el dojo, en silencio. Kaoru-san los acogió con amabilidad y preparó té. Akane miraba al infinito en los posos de la infusión, totalmente despegada de su entorno. Una vez que terminaron, agradecieron a la sirviente sus atenciones y la siguieron hasta una sala donde Akane vistió el haori y el hakama que traía preparados, ambos en blanco, recuerdo de cuando no tenía ni escuela ni familia. Kaoru-san la ayudó a recoger las mangas con un lazo, mientras Hiro hacía lo propio con su pelo. Una vez concluidos los arreglos, la cogió de las manos y le dio un apretón, guiñándole el ojo. Akane sonrió débilmente y siguió al ama de llaves hasta el gimnasio.

Deslizó la puerta del dojo y se arrodilló a la entrada. Kenji Tanaka estaba sentado ante el altar, en un cojín. Vestía un hakama negro y un haori a rayas con los colores de su clan: blanco y verde. Algunos estudiantes estaban sentados a lo largo de la pared, listos para presenciar el combate. Su actitud era variable: curiosa, despectiva, algunos con aire de suficiencia, como si aquello les estuviera haciendo perder un tiempo valioso. Entre ellos se encontraba Ishiburo, la víctima de su brutal ataque. Tenía buen aspecto. Su apariencia, en contraste con algunos de sus compañeros era absolutamente neutral. Ni un atisbo de emoción se resgistraba en sus facciones.

Kenji la invitó con un gesto a honrar el altar familiar, a lo que accedió de buen grado. Al igual que en el dojo Tendo, una tabla con la palabra Iroha adornaba la parte inferior de la pared. Cuando se irguió tras la correspondiente oración, observó a Kenji. Se mostraba impasible, sereno y firme. Con un movimiento fluido se alzó y se dirigió a la pared contraria, donde se exponían las armas. Kazuhiro, el alumno de mayor rango, se acercó a ellos para actuar como testigo y comprobar las espadas. Cada uno disponía de una katana y una kodachi, que ataron a su cinto, dirigiéndose a su respectivo lugar: Kenji al lado del altar, Akane al contrario. Ishiburo, como parte interesada, leyó en voz alta los términos del combate y derramó sal sobre el suelo del dojo, dejando paso a la acción.

Se dispusieron uno frente a otro, a unos ocho metros de distancia. Saludándose mutuamente, dio comienzo el combate.

Kenji observó a Akane fríamente. Conocía bien sus debilidades y puntos flacos y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlos si la oportunidad se presentaba. Aunque en el entrenamiento diario solían practicar juntos parte del tiempo, el momento presente estaba revestido de una importancia vital: Akane debía demostrar ser capaz de superar sus limitaciones y alcanzar una armonía de cuerpo y mente que hasta el momento se hallaba ausente de su modo de luchar, así como aprender a controlar (que no ignorar) sus emociones. El acto que los había traído hasta aquí era una desgracia para todos y no podía permitir que aquello sucediera de nuevo. Quizá aquí estuviera el punto que supusiera la ruptura definitiva con su pasado. Aquel le había proporcionado una vida rica en experiencias diversas, pero en los dos últimos años había actuado también como un lastre que le impedía progresar, tanto en kendo como en kabuki. Volviendo a fijarse en ella, esta vez en detalle, detectó un aura mucho más calmada y controlada. Cualquiera que hubiera sido su entrenamiento en los últimos siete meses parecía haber funcionado. Una parte de sí rezó para que fuera suficiente. Negarle la posibilidad de practicar artes marciales era un golpe demasiado duro. Respiró hondo y alzó la espada sobre el hombro izquierdo, a la altura de la oreja, apoyándose sobre el pie derecho, dispuesto a saltar como un tigre sobre su presa.

Akane miró a Tanaka-san desapasionadamente. Una parte de sí misma le recordaba el trato amable que siempre le había dedicado y recordaba esos momentos con cariño. Pero tampoco olvidaba que su futuro estaba en juego, que quería, que DEBÍA, ser algo más que una chica que sirve el té en una okiba o una actriz de teatro. Si ese fuera el resultado, lo aceptaría, pero era plenamente consciente de que buena parte de ella moriría si perdía el combate. Pondría todo de su parte y aún más para ganar, para ser merecedora de seguir siendo su alumna, por sus propios méritos y no por caridad. Si alguna vez se convertía de verdad en la heredera del dojo, debía ser por su valía, no por haber sido adoptada en el clan. Tanaka-san había confiado en ella una vez cuando hizo planes en ese sentido. Tenía que demostrarle que esa confianza estaba bien depositada. Ante el movimiento de su rival ('rival, cómo cambian los términos cuando hay algo en juego' pensó, algo sarcástica), dispuso su espada a la altura de la cintura, en el lado izquierdo, la punta más baja que la empuñadura, dispuesta a hacer un corte diagonal dirigido a las vísceras, pero que servía igualmente para detener el avance del golpe descendiente de Kenji, dándole una ligera ventaja, dada su menor estatura y mayor agilidad.

Ambos contrincantes corrieron uno contra otro, descargando un golpe terrible sobre la espada contraria. Akane deslizó su katana a lo largo de la hoja de su adversario, evitando que la gran fuerza física del mismo jugara en su contra e intentando entrar en una esfera cercana a la cintura desde la que lanzar un golpe mortal. Kenji fue más rápido y retuvo la espada, imitando el movimiento de Akane y repeliéndola, haciéndole retroceder casi un par de metros con un golpe desde abajo.

Los choques de espadas se sucedieron, desde golpes cortos, jugando con la destreza de las muñecas, a otros en que ambos tenían oportunidad de tomar carrerilla, donde los embates se hacían sentir en todo el tren superior. Akane acusaba más los efectos de los primeros, ya que su gran fuerza física le permitía estar casi a la par de Tanaka-san. Sin embargo, las técnicas de manejo del abanico le venían que ni al pelo para evitar perder la espada cada vez que Kenji usaba la 'técnica de la liana envolvente' o algún derivado para desarmarla. Aún así, Kenji estaba claramente por encima en cuanto a técnica y detenía los ataques de su rival, anticipándolos con facilidad. Akane frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse y relajar la musculatura, evitando dar pistas de cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos. Notaba como su nerviosismo crecía y empezaba a cometer errores. Al tratar de parar un estoque de Kenji, se vió sorprendida por la 'técnica de la serpiente', perdiendo momentáneamente de vista la espada de su oponente. Medio segundo apenas bastó para que el hierro de éste se deslizara a lo largo de la empuñadura de su katana y le rozara el brazo.

"Concedes la victoria?" preguntó Kenji, apartándose un poco.

"No." Akane apretó los labios, respirando hondo e intentando ignorar el dolor punzante del corte. De él manaba sangre, no la suficiente para ser preocupante pero sí para resultar una distracción.

Respiró de nuevo, despacio, intentando controlarse. Dio unos pasos frente a Kenji, desplazándose como en un círculo. No tenía intención de recurrir a su nueva técnica, simplemente ganar unos segundos y poder alcanzar la calma necesaria para intentar el 'alma de hielo'. Si conseguía enfriar su ki, podía emplearlo para rebajar la temperatura del brazo y adormecerlo un poco, lo suficiente para no sentir el dolor.

Ojeó a su oponente, vigilante, y volvió a blandir la katana. Podía sentir el efecto refrigerante de la técnica, además de su contrapartida a un nivel más mental. Sus nervios se calmaban paulatinamente y percibía las cosas con mayor claridad. No podía seguir la lucha con el mismo enfoque, basando sus ataques en la fuerza y en su habilidad. Era puramente una cuestión de destreza, de rapidez, de desconcertar a su enemigo, de engañar. En dos palabras: Mosabetsu Kakutô.

Una vez reconocida y aceptada la estrategia, sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la katana y atacó frontalmente, el brazo por delante del pecho y la hoja sobre el hombro. Kenji la esperó, un tanto asombrado de que empleara un golpe tan absurdo, aún más teniendo un corte en el brazo. Tan desesperada estaba?

Akane advirtió la postura de Kenji. Bien, iba a utilizar la defensa clásica de dejar su espada deslizar sobre la del contrario, girar a la altura de la empuñadura y apartarlo. Apunto de caer en el esquema habitual del ataque, rotó las muñecas ciento ochenta grados, cual de si un abanico se tratara, aunque la espada llevara mayor retraso y se introdujo en el espacio personal de Kenji, forzándolo a retroceder para defenderse. Soltando la espada con una mano, la puso horizontal, relajando momentáneamente la mano que la sujetaba, dejando que el sensei se dejara llevar por su propio impulso y la empujara levemente hacia atrás. Ese era el momento para empuñar la espada con ambas manos y flexionando las rodillas, propulsarlo hacia atrás, de manera que quedara el tren inferior relativamente indefenso. Un golpe con la empuñadura en el muslo bastó para hacerlo recular un paso más, si bien tuvo que esquivar un golpe que podía haberla librado de muchos dolores de cabeza. No tuvo muchos problemas para pararlo y separarse, ya que Kenji estaba en desventaja tras el golpe en la pierna. Unos murmullos, de sorpresa sobre todo, se alzaron entre los espectadores.

El propio maestro parecía mirarla desconcertado, las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Aquel movimiento circular lo había pillado desprevenido. Frunció apenas las cejas. Su estudiante parecía tener algunos ases en la manga.

A partir de este momento, Akane volvió a estar en la partida, no dejándose atrapar por las pequeñas trampas y técnicas especiales de Tanaka-san y sirviendo de vez en cuando alguna jugada nueva propia. Muchas de ellas las improvisaba sobre la marcha, aprovechando sobre todo los movimientos del abanico y los juegos de muñecas de la danza hindú. Se sintió en su elemento, empleando todo su ser, todos sus conocimientos en la tarea que tenía frente a sí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenji se vio puesto contra las cuerdas. Sonrió levemente. Estaba claro que Akane no había perdido el tiempo en el extranjero y no se había limitado a comprar espadas de recuerdo. Independientemente de los motivos que los habían llevado allí, e incluso del resultado, se lo estaba pasando bien. A pesar de las tretas novedosas de Akane, conseguía mantener el tipo y trazar alguna que otra estratagema. Aquello estaba resultando demasiado interesante como para acabar el combate tan pronto.

La lucha prosiguió unos minutos más, para maravilla de los espectadores. La mayoría había considerado la lid como un asunto a resolver en cuestión de minutos. Extrañeza, en la que empezaba a mezclarse un poco de admiración, empezaba a crecer entre las filas. Aprovechando que Akane sostenía la espada con una sola mano, el sensei realizó una versión invertida de la técnica de la serpiente, en vertical frente a la habitual horizontal, golpeándola y haciéndole soltar la katana, con un nuevo golpe inclinado para alejarla del arma. Avanzó al lado, cubriendo la espada y haciendo imposible su recuperación. Lanzó un mandoble vertical que habría podido partirla en dos. Para asombro de algunos y consternación de otros, Akane detuvo la hoja con la palma de las manos, sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, pero no cedió ni un milímetro. Kenji seguía presionando, a lo que su oponente respondió flexionando las rodillas, interpretado como una rendición. Lejos de esta idea, Akane empleó este movimiento para darse impulso y haciendo uso de su gran fuerza física lanzar a su maestro hacia atrás.

Sin detenerse a pensar, hizo uso de la kodachi para continuar el combate. Se elevaron algunos murmullos entre los asistentes, viendo aquello como una derrota definitiva, dado el menor alcance del arma. Esto no parecía preocupar a Akane, que esperó el ataque de Kenji. Tendría que hacer uso de su nueva técnica especial. Aquel último ataque en que había perdido la espada la había dejado derrengada. Estaba demasiado cansada y no podía arriesgarse a cometer un error, si bien continuó manteniendo los ataques, ahora en un plano claramente defensivo. El combate se hizo cuerpo a cuerpo y el maestro abandonó su espada a favor de la hoja más corta para no estar en desventaja. Empezó a trazar la espiral con los pies. El hecho de repetir una rutina la ayudó a aclarar su mente y relajarse un poco, lo suficiente como para seguir haciendo frente a su rival. Su calma crecía a medida que el diámetro de la espiral en el suelo decrecía. Empezó a trazar una espiral también con la espada, acumulando su ki enfriado en los brazos. Si alguno de los presentes detectó el movimiento regular, no se hizo notar. Progresivamente, fue cerrando los movimientos de defensa, manteniendo las espadas casi horizontales y evitando al máximo que Kenji se saliera del diseño trazado. El cansacio se iba haciendo notar también en su protector. Estaba muy cerca… defender el lado derecho, parar una estocada desde arriba, una lateral por la izquierda, a la cintura, siguiente a la altura del cuello, una más hacia la cabeza, el costado…

"HIRYU TOGATTA TAN HA!" gritó, liberando todo el ki hacia la hoja, creando un aura fría en su entorno y lanzando un mandoble en diagonal desde la cabeza hacia la rodilla, clavando la kodachi en el suelo.

El ataque destrozó la espada de su contrario, pulverizando igualmente el suelo, dejándolo convertido en astillas. Algunos de los miembros del público se levantaron, con los ojos como platos, una exclamación de horror en los labios.

Tanaka-san la contempló, completamente atónito, las rodillas aún flexionadas del último ataque, los labios apenas entreabiertos. Lentamente, se irguió y se mantuvo en una posición de reposo, volviendo la mirada primero hacia lo que quedaba de su arma, luego al suelo. Se arrodilló hacia el crater creado mientras Akane tomaba igualmente una posición de descanso. Extendiendo apenas la mano, el experimentado sensei podía sentir la temperatura de la madera. Fría. Tanteó algunos fragmentos. Parecían cortados por cuchillas de hielo. Reflexionó sobre las palabras que había vociferado su contrincante.

El ataque de la lengua afilada del dragón volador.

Afilada, sin duda alguna. Y explosiva. Sin embargo, aparte de unos arañazos por astillas que habían saltado de la madera, no había sufrido daño alguno. Ese ataque fácilmente podía ser mortal o causar al menos heridas debilitantes a un enemigo. En lugar de emplear todo el potencial de esa técnica nueva suya… la había dirigido hacia la tarima… minimizando los daños a su adversario.

Enderezándose de nuevo, se dirigió al resto de sus alumnos.

"Todos habéis sido testigos de esta lid –mostrando la empuñadura y el fragmento de hoja que aún sostenía-. Que se haga saber que el reto a este dojo en la persona de Akane Tanaka ha sido ganado de manera legal y absoluta. Cumpliendo con las reglas establecidas en el desafío, volverá a formar parte del alumnado. Si alguien desea contestar su derecho a permanecer aquí, podéis desafiarla – tomando aire, continuó-. Ishiburo, la afrenta de Akane a este dojo ha sido reparada. Como parte interesada, estás en situación de mantener tu querella y apelar al juicio de un combate o aceptar el resultado presente."

El interpelado hizo una inclinación de cabeza casi imperceptible.

"Sensei –habló pausadamente-, en su momento, deploré la actuación de Akane que me costó una lesión. Oí sus disculpas, pero decidí aplazar mi juicio hasta ver el resultado de su entrenamiento.Tras esta exhibición de maestría en el manejo de espadas y de sí misma, he decidido aceptar sus disculpas y le doy la bienvenida. Será un placer medirme con ella, sin ánimo competitivo."

Akane respiró hondo, haciendo una reverencia profunda a su víctima y manteniéndola durante unos segundos, hasta que consiguió dominarse y evitar echarse a llorar. Uno por uno, los alumnos presentes le dieron la mano, empezando por Ishiburo y Kazuhiro. El cansacio empezó a hacerse notar, si bien se mantuvo en pié hasta saludarlos a todos por pura cabezonería.

La mayoría se había marchado ya cuando Hiro se acercó a saludarla. Lo estrujó con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo a pesar de sus protestas, para diversión de los que aún pululaban por el gimnasio. Al cabo de unos segundos lo dejó de nuevo en la tarima, algunas lágrimas escapándose por la comisura de los ojos. Deshaciendo el obi, sacó la vaina de la kodachi y colocó la hoja en ella.

"Toma –le dijo, haciéndole entrega de la espada-. Quiero que tengas esto. Por haberme ayudado con… todo."

"Estoooooo… la espada no es de Tanaka-san?"

"Sí, pero voy a reemplazar los dos juegos que hemos empleado hoy. La katana que yo he usado está mellada y la kodachi de su juego está inservible."

"Akane, no tienes por qué hacerlo…" indicó su maestro.

"No –murmuró, mirando al suelo- pero quiero hacerlo –irguió la cabeza-. Esas armas serán un buen recordatorio, tanto para mí como para todos los que pisen este gimnasio, pero no creo que deban volver a usarse."

"Como quieras. Me parece una buena idea en cualquier caso, tanto lo de cambiar los juegos de espadas como regalársela a Hiro."

"Bueno, no quiero parecer desagradecido. Gracias, Akane" declaró aquel, abrazando a su chica favorita. Ésta empezó a acusar la fatiga, dejándose caer casi encima suyo y haciéndolo aterrizar en el suelo. Un par de alumnos los sujetaron a ambos, conduciendolos al salón de la casa, donde los dejaron sentados…

fin flashback

"… no me pude mover del salón hasta el día siguiente. Uf, siempre había pensado que Tanaka-san nos metía caña, pero después de aquello, los entrenamientos me parecían pan comido. Y… bueno, eso es todo."

Ranma estaba mirando al suelo, ensimismado.

"Jo – dijo finalmente, con un poco de envidia en la voz, tal vez algo de nostalgia también - me hubiera gustado verlo. Debió ser impresionante."

"No sabría decirte – respondió Akane, con los brazos cruzados, acariciándose un hombro-. No creo que sea un juez imparcial."

"Supongo que no valdrá la pena pedirle a Hiro que me haga una crónica de la pelea…"

Akane rompió a reír a carcajadas.

"No te molestes. Se pasó casi todo el rato observando los atuendos del resto de alumnos del dojo y comentando los arreglos florales con Kaoru-san. Tenía un ojo echado al combate, más que nada por verificar que no me pasara nada, pero hasta ahí llegaba su interés."

"Y a nadie se le ocurrió llevarse una cámara de video?"

"No! Hubiera sido deshonroso. Aquello no era una exhibición ni un circo." 'Claro que tampoco lo era la pelea del otro día y está inmortalizada' pensó para sí.

"Jo, qué pena. Por una vez, hubiera sido genial que la imagen que tenemos los japoneses en el extranjero de frikis tecnológicos se correspondiera con la realidad..."

"Ah, Ranma, no hagas pucheros. No te queda bien".

0000000000

B.S.O.

With a little help from my friends – Los Beatles, interpretada por Joe Cocker

History repeating – Propellerheads

Live and let die – Guns'n'roses

You gotta be – Des'ree

B.S.O. 'La casa de los puñales voladores'

B.S.O. OVA 1 Inuyasha 'The love that trascends time'

00000000000

Notas de la autora:

El santuario de Yasaka y el templo y jardines de Heian son monumentos históricos de Kyoto.

El combate entre Akane y Kenji ha sido posible gracias a un excelente tutorial para duelos de espadas escrito por Darth Ishtar y el cómic 'El lobo solitario y su cachorro'. El Kali es un arte marcial con armas, entre ellas espadas, que se practica en Filipinas. La técnica de la liana envolvente y la de la serpiente son un invento mío. No sé qué os habrá parecido, pero me siento particularmente orgullosa de la escena de lucha.

Este capítulo es corto, en comparación con otros anteriores. El siguiente va a ser intenso y probablemente largo, para compensar. Finalmente se desvela qué pasó en Thailandia...

GLOSARIO:

- Hiryu togatta tan ha: ataque de la lengua afilada del dragón volador

- dar un hachazo: cortar una conversación bruscamente

- tener tablas: tener experiencia

- átono: en un tono de voz neutral

- 'no es moco de pavo' no es poca cosa; no es fácil

- hostia en español se usa como intejección

- roña porquería

- 'cuéntame una de miedo' dame otra excusa, dame otra explicación

- farlopa heroína?

- celestina alcahueta

- subirse por las paredes estar muy nervioso

- soltar sapos y culebras (por la boca) insultar, injuriar gravemente

- 'los tiene bien puestos' (los testículos) valiente

- colleja: golpe dado con la mano sobre la nuca-parte inferior del cráneo, bastante dolorosa; dar una colleja figuradamente, dar una lección.

- haori especie de camisa

- hakama pantalón; ambos son las típicas prendas que viste Tatewaki Kuno.

- iroha guerrero

- venir que ni al pelo: venir bien

- meter caña hacer trabajar duro


	16. Chapter 16

APÍTULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. AL TEMPO (V).

Descargo-. Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y cualquiera que ostente los derechos de explotación. El resto, es cosa mía.

Siento el retraso, no ha sido un capítulo fácil de escribir. En otro orden de cosas: Feliz cumpleños, Bianca! (aunque llega con un pelín de retraso…).

Advertencia-. Este es un capítulo serio y duro, que lidia con cuestiones bastante desagradables. Tomáoslo con calma.

Texto en mayúsculas: alguien está gritando/chillando

* * *

Akane se restregó los ojos, claramente cansada. 'No me extraña' pensó Ranma 'son apenas... las cinco de la mañana?' Merecía la pena intentar echarse un rato?

"Ranma... - bostezó, intentando controlarse-... lo siento, estoy hecha polvo. Creo que me voy a acostar otra vez e intentar dormir." Sonrió levemente, levantándose y dirigiéndose al colchón.

"Vale, no pasa nada. Puede que intente dormir yo también un rato. Buenas noches."

La miró tenderse y coger la cabecera. Para su diversión, la estrujó entre los brazos, apoyando apenas la cabeza en ella. Por un momento, recordó a Ryoga/P-chan intentando escapar del 'abrazo de la muerte' de Akane y rió quedamente. Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón, apoyando los pies en la mesa. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. El ruido de una sirena lo sacudió del principio del sueño, dejándolo desorientado unos segundos, para luego volver a acurrucarse entre los cojines. Cambió varias veces de posición, hasta encontrar una más o menos cómoda. Recordando la historia de Akane, sonrió débilmente, contando muñecos destrozados en su entrenamiento.

Cayó en un sueño ligero. En pocos minutos su mente empezó a divagar, revisitando varias escenas de su vida, películas, los relatos de Akane, de Ada, de Joao...

_sueño_

Parecía estar de nuevo recorriendo el continente asiático, cargado con una enorme mochila. El cansancio le desbordaba y le costaba dar cada paso, pero ahún así, seguía caminando en busca de algo. Tras incontables senderos, cruces, indicaciones volvía a algo que parecía la civilización... Nerima! El instituto, la casa de la señora que siempre se las arreglaba para empaparlo de agua, el Dojo Tendô... Se dirigió a la puerta principal, llamando. Finalmente, podría descansar. Kasumi abrió pero para su sorpresa y consternación, negó con la cabeza, con un gesto triste, y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Exhausto, condujo sus pasos hacia la casa de su madre, donde obtuvo la misma respuesta. El viaje continuaba, dirigiéndolo a diversos destinos, siempre con idéntica respuesta. Cambiando de paisaje, en Hong Kong, en Brasil, en Estados Unidos... no eran sólo féminas las que le daban una negativa, todos sus amigos, aliados, conocidos parecían coincidir en algo. Algunos le dedicaban unas palabras, pero nunca conseguía distinguir qué le decían, fuera por el tono o leyendo los labios... Hasta Ada le daba con la puerta en las narices. Y Jess... no consiguió entender lo que murmuraba, pero su reacción en el sueño no daba lugar a dudas.

De pronto la escena cambiaba. O sólo lo parecía. Volvía a ver las mismas caras, la misma gente. Todos parecían pedirle algo. Se veía a sí mismo negando con la cabeza, dando media vuelta y dejándolos atrás.

Y otra vez más. Visitaba los mismos lugares, en busca de algo... Un talismán, algún manuscrito, una cura...? El caso es que, fuera lo que fuera, estaba fuera de su alcance. Tras recorrer varios puntos, distinguió la figura de Akane tras sus pasos. Pero donde él fracasaba, ella parecía tener éxito. Kasumi la acogía, figuras que aparecían sin rostro ante él cobraban vida y se mostraban como amigos de Akane... Mientras él parecía luchar contra todo y contra todos, ella parecía simplemente dar un paseo por el parque. Una sensación de angustia le invadió. Todo lo que había trabajado... no servía de nada? Donde él fallaba, Akane llegaba y arrasaba con todo tipo de botín...

_fin sueño_

Se despertó, irguiéndose sobre el sofá. Se levantó a continuación, restregándose los ojos y revolviéndose el pelo con los dedos, primero distraídamente, luego con cierta furia. Miró a Akane, aún dormida y el fuego creció. Cómo era posible...? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Después de tantos viajes, tantas penalidades, tanto sufrimiento y qué era lo que había conseguido? Dejar atrás la maldición, una carrera como actor en pelis de serie Z, doble en escenas de acción, una carrera de fisioterapeuta aún no terminada. Y el título de maestro de Mosabetsu Kakutô, vale. Eso era todo. Y Akane, durmiendo a pata suelta, tan tranquila, qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo? Romper tazas? Abanicos? Aprender técnicas del kamasutra? Bailar? Y un gimnasio. Un quinto dan en kendo, ganado con más o menos esfuerzo. Y todavía le sobraba tiempo para trabajar con una ONG... Había algo que fallaba en la ecuación. Cuando sumaba todos los términos y calculaba el rendimiento, estaba claro que el suyo estaba por los suelos. La mayoría de las veces, jugarse el cuello no le había servido para nada más que para tener alguna cicatriz extra. Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? O era simplemente el viejo problema de que el mundo está mal repartido? Cómo decían por ahí... 'al que tiene, se le dará y le sobrará, pero el que tiene poco, se le quitará aún eso poco que tiene'. Qué más le quedaba que perder? Acaso no había estado en el lado perdedor desde que conoció a Akane?

Se dirigió a la ventana, mirando de reojo a su invitada. El hecho de que siguiera durmiendo mientras él se consumía de rabia aún lo enfurecía más. Contemplar las vistas no lo ayudó y tampoco lo hizo la ducha fría. Salió del cuarto de baño liado en una toalla y se dedicó a buscar ropa que ponerse, ajeno a los ruidos que causaba, más bien, disfrutando de cada gruñido de los cajones y chirrido de puertas. Akane empezó a agitarse, levantándose al cabo de unos segundos. Se restregó los ojos, adquiriendo por un momento un aspecto infantil, que le recordó los años pasados en el Dojo Tendô. La sonrisa se desvaneció pronto, sustituída por un rictus desagradable.

"Buenos días..."- murmuró Akane, soñolienta.

"Qué tienen de buenos?" casi ladró Ranma.

"Qué... qué te pasa?" exclamó Akane, sorprendida.

"NADA! No me pasa nada!"

"Bueno... no es necesario que te pongas así..."

"No me pongo de ninguna manera!"

"Vale, vale. No he dicho nada. Ah, perdona... qué hay para desayunar?"

Ah, pero esto ya era el colmo!

"Esto no es un maldito hotel ni yo tu jodido criado! Búscate la vida!"

'Qué...?' La pregunta murió en sus labios, pasmada como estaba. A qué se debía ese... estallido? Y... qué demonios, por qué tenía que pagar su mal humor con ella?

"Mira, Ranma, no sé qué bicho te ha picado, pero no tienes porqué ponerte así conmigo..."

"Así? Así, cómo? Qué quieres, que te trate como una princesa? Qué necesita su alteza? –preguntó burlón, haciendo una mueca de reverencia-. Le saco la alfrombra roja a su excelencia?"

"De qué vas? Sólo quiero que me trates como lo que soy…"

"Oh, quieres que te trate como una niña con complejo de princesa, entonces?"

"A qué coño viene eso?"

"A que vas por la vida como una puta princesa, mirando por encima del hombro a los demás, esperando que te lo den todo hecho, que te lo den todo. Cómo si no te explicas que en nada de tiempo seas una maestra de espada y tengas un dojo propio? Y todo eso mientras hacías turismo, aprendiendo a bailar aquí y allá, y en los ratos libres, te apuntas a una ONG. Vale ya, cuántas horas tienen tus días, 40? Lo has tenido todo muy fácil…"

"Fácil? Mi vida fácil? -escupió las palabras, los labios estirados, los ojos llameantes. Miró al suelo unos segundos, respirando agitadamente-. Dime, Ranma -continuó, con un acento entre burlón y acusador- alguna vez te han azotado con una vara de sauce? -negativa- No? Sabes por qué en algunos sitios emplean el sauce para los castigos? Porque al contrario que cualquier otro tipo de látigo o material, el sauce no deja marcas. Quedaría muy mal que una geisha saliera a la calle con las cicatrices de los golpes que recibe en sus lecciones.

Qué crees, que trabajar en la casa de té fue un paseo? Y una mierda! No tienes ni idea. Acaso piensas que la abuela de Sentaro era dura? Pues tengo noticias para ti. Comparada con Mioshi y su vara de sauce, es una ancianita muy dulce. Fregar suelos de rodillas diez horas al día no es un juego de niños y te puedo asegurar que de princesas tampoco. Quizá yo le estropeé muchos juegos de tazas, pero recuperó con creces su inversión. Y cuando empecé el entrenamiento como maiko, bailando e intentando aprender a tocar instrumentos? Sabes cuántas veces tuve que lidiar con aquella maldita vara, cada vez que cometía un error? La vida de una maiko no es nada glamourosa. Me podía haber ido, sí, pero tenía una deuda pendiente con ella y no era la del dinero. Me prometí que algún día le haría tragar aquella rama.

Turismo, dices? Mis viajes por la India han sido de todo menos un paseo -prosiguió, enseñando los dientes-. Cuando Mioshi me sugirió que tomara lecciones de danza y que empezara por algo fácil, por la danza india, como buena cabezota que soy busqué información hasta dar con la profesora más dura, pensando que podía lidiar con sus enseñanzas, cualesquiera que fueran. Una vez que llegué a India incluso pregunté en la embajada japonesa, a ver si sabían algo de ella. Vashree, se llama. No creo que pueda olvidar su nombre fácilmente. No sólo era la más dura, también era la mejor, las mejores bailarinas de la India salían de sus manos. Es una lástima que no publicitaran también sus métodos, antes de meterme allí de cabeza -rió amargamente-. Me limité a cambiar la vara de sauce por un látigo de cuero. Ya me conoces, lo torpe que soy. El primer día intentó enseñarme a mover las manos. Algo muy simple, me dije. Oh, qué equivocada estaba. Y cada error se pagaba muy caro. Por cada error, un azote en la mano. En el dorso, en la palma, en los nudillos, en cada dedo... Aquel día no pude comer, no podía sostener los palillos, ni siquiera una cuchara para alimentarme.

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, pero tenía tanta hambre que me comí lo que me ponían en la pensión como los perros, a lametones. Sabes lo humillante que es?

Pero la parte realmente divertida empezó cuando intentó enseñarme a mover los pies. Un nuevo azote por cada error. Y donde más dolían, en la planta del pie. O los tobillos. No, quita, la parte más dolorosa era la parte interna de la rodilla o los muslos. Claro que todo aquello me vino muy bien para reforzar los pectorales, teniendo que andar sobre las manos, porque no podía apoyar los pies. La mayoría de las noches tenía que dormir con las piernas empapadas en agua helada. Y eso si conseguía dormir.

E inclusó mejoró la cosa, cuando le tocó el turno a aprender expresividad. Los movimientos de los ojos son muy importantes. Afortunadamente, no daban azotes en los párpados, pero las mejillas y el cuello, fueron otra cosa...

Fácil, dices? Sí, era tan condenadamente fácil que al cabo de dos meses me rendí y me largué con el rabo entre las piernas. O te crees que fue solo por esa tontería del Kamasutra? Me quedé un par de semanas en Calcuta para recuperarme y poder andar como una persona normal, en lugar de como un mono borracho, y me fui a Bali. Es verdad que aquello fue muy diferente. Y aunque la nueva profesora era dura, comparada con Vashree, era una zapatilla rusa... – giró la cabeza, visiblemente afectada por los recuerdos. Tragó saliva, y se dispuso a continuar-. Al menos me dio una pista sobre cómo enfrentarme a la danza. Al fin y al cabo, no es más que otro tipo de interpretación más, en lugar de recitar un papel, tienes que expresarlo con gestos y movimientos de las manos, la cabeza y los pies.

Cuando se me acabó el dinero, volví a casa de Tanaka-san y a trabajar en la casa de té, para reunir dinero y volver a la India. Quería sacarme la espina de Vashree como fuera... Aún no sé si arrepentirme sobre mi vuelta o no... Al principio me vino bien, sobre todo por ver la sorpresa en su cara, de ver que por fin podía aprender todas sus coreografías incluso aunque me costara algún azote. Al menos en esa ocasión eran cada vez más escasos.

No, ese año la parte difícil comenzó cuando me encontré a una de mis compañeras, una niña de apenas diez años, llorando como una descosida. Y cuando le pregunté que por qué lloraba, tienes idea de qué me contestó? Tienes una mínima idea, eh? Me dijo que sus padres la acababan de vender. Por una lavadora! Una niña a cambio de una maldita lavadora! Y no era como criada o como esposa, porque eso habría sido un destino demasiado bondadoso, no, la habían vendido a una red de prostitución infantil, para que algún hombre enfermo de cualquier parte del mundo se divirtiera con ella!"

La expresión de horror en las facciones de Ranma no pasó inadvertida, pero continuó con el mismo tono, violento y desesperado.

"Sabes cómo me sentí? Tú crees que alguna vez me has visto cabreada? No has visto ni la centésima parte. Puedo jurarlo, si su casa hubiera estado más cerca, habría matado con mis propias manos a sus padres. Teniendo que correr casi quince kilómetros me dio tiempo a enfriarme un poco. Tan sólo grité mucho y rompí una mesa y una silla de un puñetazo. Y aquel bicho miserable que era su padre... se meó encima cuando lo cogí del cuello, intentando explicarme que vivían en la miseria, que pasaban hambre, que no ganaban dinero del trabajo del campo y que teniendo ocho hijos no podía hacer otra cosa... que no era la primera hija que vendía... Una vez que me harté de oírle, me ofrecí a comprarle a la pobre cría. Que le pagaría más que los que le dieran la lavadora... Y aquel bicho rastrero, aún tuvo valor para regatearme el precio...

Es una suerte tener las hermanas que tengo y que el marido de Kasumi sea alguien como Tofu. Los llamé y les expliqué lo que pasaba y accedieron a adoptar a la pobre cría. Nabiki arregló todos los papeles. Y mientras tanto, tuve que dejar la pensión e irme a vivir a una choza en las afueras, porque me había quedado casi sin un dinar (moneda india?), me quedaba lo suficiente para el viaje de vuelta a Japón y poco más. Incluso aquel numerito con el sitar no me sirvió de mucho. Todo eso desapareció cuando le pagué el billete de tren y de avión a la chica para salir de ese infierno, porque su padre fue incapaz de darle ni siquiera unas monedas para abandonar el país, apenas le dejó coger nada de su propia ropa.

Sabes lo que comí durante cuatro meses? Incluso rebuscando y regateando con el billete a Japón para encontrar una tarifa más barata, me quedé sin blanca. Después de tres días sin comer, casi comprendí que tu padre te vendiera por un plato de arroz. Estaba tan desesperada que casi intenté robar comida... hasta que vi el castigo que daban a los que pillaban, bastonazos, con una barra de madera bien sólida. Mucha gente acababa con las costillas rotas. No podía arriesgarme, aunque no me pillaran en el momento, una japonesa entre hindúes destacaba como una mancha de lejía en un traje negro. Pasé tanta hambre que se me quitaron los escrúpulos y me dediqué a cazar ratas..."

'Ratas...?' pensó Ranma, contrayéndosele la garganta instintivamente. No es que él no hubiera comido alguna que otra, pero...

"... la primera... fue un absoluto desastre para destriparla, me quedé apenas con un cachito de carne para asar y tenía tanta hambre que no pude aguantar a que estuviera asada del todo, en cuanto la piel empezó a chamuscarse me la eché a la boca... No sé siquiera lo que pillé, pero estuve vomitando y con fiebre varios días... Perdí varios kilos, eso sí, aunque es una dieta que no recomendaría a nadie. Ya ves, para que luego Hiro se metiera con mi figura...

Lo siguiente que intenté cocinar fue un mono. Estaban por todas partes, con eso de que los hindúes consideran todo animal como sagrado, y son más fáciles de pillar que las ratas. De ese me comí la carne casi carbonizada, con unos granos de arroz que me trajo una de mis compañeras, al saber que estaba enferma. Después de casi una semana sin comer, aquello me supo a manjar de dioses.

Pero, sabes qué? Incluso aunque aquello fuera duro y un poco asqueroso, al final me acostumbré e incluso me divertí bastante, dando caza a aquellos bichos y buscando hierbas y raíces para comer. Un curso de supervivencia, lo llamé ayer? Sí, aquello fue un maldito curso de supervivencia!

La parte divertida empezó otra vez cuando me quedaba menos de un mes para irme a casa de nuevo. Me tropecé con el padre de la chica, con un ojo morado y algún diente menos, y me dijo que la gente a la que había vendido su hija le había dado una paliza por volverse atrás y que lo habían amenazado para que revelara su paradero, pensando que aún estaría allí, en los alrededores. Empezó a darme el tostón, diciéndome que quería verla y hablar con ella, hasta que pasó a las amenazas veladas. Con tal de quitármelo de encima, le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, que la había mandado fuera del país, con una familia inglesa. Deberías haberlo visto. Intentó atacarme. El muy cabronazo, pretendía venderla de nuevo. Debería haberle retorcido el pescuezo la primera vez que traté con él. Lo denuncié a la policía local. Crees que hicieron algo? Se limitaron a pasar la denuncia a mecanografía y dejaron el papel encima de la mesa, pendiente de investigación! Y el muy bastardo del padre no se quedó contento con eso, no. Al día siguiente al poco de salir de la escuela de danza, me atacaron tres tipejos. No fue nada, por lo visto creían que una chica no opondría mucha resistencia. Si les hubiera dejado algún diente útil, habrían mordido el polvo, así tan solo lo lamieron.

Y para el acto final... -rió amargamente- la mayor sorpresa. Un par de días después, me tendieron otra emboscada, cinco tipos esta vez, armados con espadas, uno incluso llevaba un revólver. Debían ser principiantes, me dieron un poco más de guerra que los otros, pero no mucho más. El del revólver fue el primero en caer. Casi me revienta la cabeza nada más empezar. Y entonces... entonces apareció Ashantii, mi apreciada maestra de Kamasutra. Estábamos todavía cerca de la escuela, había oído el disparo y se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Después del subidón de adrenalina del ataque, me puse a temblar, así que me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la escuela. Me preparó un té, me masajeó un poco los hombros, muy solícita ella y me convenció para que le explicara qué había pasado, así que se lo expliqué con pelos y señales, desde el principio. Después de un rato, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me dijo que me fuera a casa, que ella tenía amigos en el pueblo y que se encargaría de 'los malos'... Imagínate el pasmo que me llevé cuando cuatro horas más tarde, me despierto, viendo cómo un par de tipos derriban la puerta a patadas y se echan encima mío armados hasta los dientes... La muy hijaputa era parte de la red de prostitución.

Después de machacarles el hígado, tuve que coger todas mis cosas y salir de allí corriendo. Dos semanas. Estuve dos semanas corriendo, desde Warangai a Nueva Delhi. Recorrí más de 2000 kilómetros, a pata, en carro o como fuera. Intenté coger algún tren los primeros días, pero me detectaban enseguida y me tocaba saltar del tren en marcha. O ir saltando de vagón en vagón, intentando evitar a mis perseguidores. Aunque eso duró poco, los techos de los trenes siempre estaban llenos de gente. Y no creas que se paraban a pensar que podían herir a alguien, disparaban a matar. Qué pena que no haya un arte marcial que enseñe a parar las balas. Así que me tocó volver a tierra y correr como una posesa. Fue una carrera de obstáculos muy entretenida. Y casi no me dejaron subir al avión porque llevaba dos semanas sin ducharme y llevaba mierda hasta en el pasaporte... y menos mal que había policías por doquier. Aún así, me tuve que colar en el aeropuerto en un camión de reparto de periódicos. Sí, vamos, aquello sin duda fue un viaje de placer.

Qué creías, que me apunté a la ONG para darles clases de danza a los niños? Y una mierda! Me apunté para darles clases de autodefensa a críos y crías de 8 y nueve años, vendidos igual que mi compañera de clase a un burdel! O qué pensabas que significaba eso de que daba clases a niños de entornos conflictivos, que les regalabamos unos lápices de colores y los poníamos a pintar dibujos, so imbécil?

Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber qué es, el que tu padre te venda por una lavadora! O por un plato de arroz! Por donde quiera que he ido, Filipinas, India, incluso en Bali, cuando estaba simplemente dando las clases de baile… y en Thailandia… - frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, respirando con fuerza- La segunda vez que estuve en la India me tiraron ácido sulfúrico! Menos mal que lo esquivé y sólo me cayó en al brazo. Te crees que el otro día cuando Shuhan me tiró el té en el brazo me quejé por vicio? Me cayó en la maldita cicatriz! Pero Thailandia… Thailandia fue lo peor… Nunca he visto un país tan lleno de miseria, de… -se detuvo, tragando saliva con un gesto de asco-. Crees que no me gusta la comida tailandesa por una simple manía, eh? CASI ME VIOLARON! – gritó, restregándose las lágrimas del rostro con un gesto furioso.

_flashback_

Akane sonrió para sí misma. Todo iba de maravilla, el trabajo en la ONG parecía estar rendiendo sus frutos y se veía a las niñas un poco más animadas, estaba empezando a coger el tranquillo de los katas de espada del krabi kabong... Las clases de danza se le resistían un poco, sobre todo los movimientos de las manos, pero tampoco tenía duda de que conseguiría dominarlo… Sip, tenía razones para estar contenta. Exhaló, mirando al cielo, volviendo la mirada a un lado y a otro. Tenía que recorrer tres kilómetros entre el gimnasio y la casa donde estaba alojada con Kyra, Hannah y Magalee, pasando por campos de cultivo y algunos árboles dispersos. Por un momento, recordó cierto paseo de vuelta de Ryugenzawa, una mueca melancólica en los labios.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

La armonía de la tarde se vió rota en apenas unos segundos con el estruendo. Akane se detuvo, atónita, aturdida por el ruido, sin llegar a procesar su significado. Entonces recordó. La estancia en India. El viaje de vuelta a casa. Eran disparos. Sin pensarlo echó a correr, siguiendo el camino. La casa estaba a menos de medio kilómetro. Se mordió los labios, forzándose a correr al máximo de sus posibilidades. En casa, tenían teléfono. Si ocurría algo podían pedir…

El pensamiento quedó a medias, al ver un cuerpo tendido en el camino. Conforme se acercó, empezó a reconocer… Casi tropezó, cayendo al suelo. Era… era Magalee?

"NOOOOO! Magaleeeeee!" -gritó, arrodillándose a su lado, sacudiéndola. Tenía dos disparos en la espalda. Se estaba desangrando. Al oír un grito de socorro, levantó la cabeza. Venía de la casa! Estaban… estaban atacándoles? De nuevo, los recuerdos de la India le vinieron a la mente. Sólo que aquí no estaba sola y tenía gente a la que proteger. Ella era la única que practicaba artes marciales. Unas lágrimas de rabia le resbalaron por las mejillas mientras se levantó, apretando los dientes y echando de nuevo a correr. De la casa salían nuevos gritos, galvanizando sus músculos para correr al máximo. De pronto, por la puerta salió un individuo, armado, con la cabeza girada hacia el interior. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de rabia, alertándolo. Decididamente, aquel tipo no esperaba un ataque frontal. Se limitó a extender el brazo y empezó a disparar. Akane notó algo en el brazo, pero no le dio importancia y empezó a zigzaguear al acercarse a él, que seguía disparando sin orden ni concierto. En unos pocos segundos el arma se quedó sin munición y ya era tarde para buscar una solución, viendo cómo aquel demonio con faldas se lanzaba al aire de un salto, ejecutando una patada voladora doble que lo envió a un dulce estado de inconsciencia. No se detuvo a comprobar el efecto de su ataque, sino que entró en la casa. En la habitación que les servía de salón y de escuela para las niñas, estaba Kyra, defendiéndose a duras penas de dos individuos con un bastón.

"Akane!" gritó, desmayada. Cuando la vió, casi soltó el arma del alivio, momento aprovechado por uno de sus atacantes para agarrar el bastón y quitárselo, propinándole un golpe en el hombro. El otro se dirigió a la recién llegada, listo para darle la bienvenida. Intentó agarrarle el brazo, a lo que Akane respondió girando el codo, retorciéndole la extremidad, y aprovechó que dejaba la cabeza expuesta para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Acto seguido lo soltó. El agresor se tambaleó, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar recobrar el sentido cuando recibió una patada en el diafragma que lo estampó en la pared, resbalándose por ella como si fuera pintura.

Kyra estaba en el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos, mientras el otro individuo le propinaba patadas en el costado. Akane se aproximó, cogiéndolo del brazo y, tirándolo por encima de su hombro, lo estampó en el suelo, encaminándose acto seguido al lado de Kyra, a ver cómo estaba. La constitución de aquel tipo debía ser algo más fuerte, porque se levantó e intentó atacarla, cogiendo una silla. Su plan quedó a medio camino, cuando Akane oyó el ruido y desde la posición de rodillas, disparó la pierna hacia la rótula de su contrincante. El crujido sonó satisfactorio, igual que sus gritos de dolor. Un golpe en la cabeza le evitó estar oyendo los lamentos de aquel hijo de puta mientras atendía a su amiga. Estaba semi-inconsciente, podía tener varias costillas rotas. Procuró no moverla, mientras revisaba las heridas superficiales. Tenía varios cardenales, pero no parecía tener cortes ni nada. Sin embargo, tenía sangre en el brazo…

… en su propio brazo. Volvió la mirada a su brazo derecho. Tenía la manga de la camisa empapada de sangre. Aquel golpe que había recibido antes… era un balazo? Por unas décimas de segundo, se sintió mareada. Intentó levantarse, llevándose la mano izquierda a la frente para enjugarse el sudor. Oyó ruido a su espalda.

"Mmmm, así que tú eres la que faltaba, la cuarta en discordia, eh? La que se dedica a enseñarle a las niñas cómo defenderse, mmm?- Un tipo alto, rubio y robusto, que hablaba con un acento raro, se dirigió a ella, agarrándola del brazo izquierdo, ejerciendo una presión insoportable. Debía ser primo de Ryoga. Aquello la hizo sentirse aún más desfallecida-. Estoy harto de que me jodáis el negocio, me entiendes? Hasta los cojones! Idos a vuestra puta casa y fregad platos y dejad los negocios de la gente honrada en paz! El que trata con perros, sale con dentelladas- tronó, cogiéndola del cuello de la camisa y acercándosela a la cara-. Y para que te quede bien claro, te voy a dar un recuerdo para que te lleves a tu país –le susurró, lamiéndole la oreja. Akane se revolvió, asqueada, recibiendo una bofetada que la dejó aturdida.- No te resistas… sabes que lo estás deseando… - se burló, socarrón, tirando de la camisa, intentando desgarrarla, primero en broma, pero cuando recibió una patada en mitad del muslo, le propinó otra bofetada, haciéndola caer al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero él fue más rápido, retorciéndole el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y dándole un golpe en la parte interna del tobillo derecho, le hizo separar las piernas, mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre rasgaba su ropa.

El sentir cómo alguien manoseaba su pecho, la barriga, intentando bajarle los pantalones que llevaba bajo la falda, las braguitas… un resto de adrenalina le dio unos segundos de claridad. Dejándose caer hacia el lado, se apoyó sobre el brazo herido, el cuerpo casi sin tensión. Creyendo que no opondría resistencia, el violador se detuvo a abrirse la bragueta. En un par de segundos, Akane tensó las piernas y el brazo hasta el máximo, alertando a su enemigo que se echó sobre su espalda para evitar que intentara una jugarreta. Pero no estaba preparado para su jugada… En un supremo esfuerzo, Akane concentró toda su fuerza en las piernas y el brazo y, flexionándolas al máximo, saltó en el aire, con la carga a sus espaldas, haciendo que su contricante golpeara el techo, desconcertándolo lo suficiente como para aflojar la sujeción. Girando sobre la pierna izquierda, consiguió liberar su brazo, aprovechando el espacio para dar una patada en el estómago, esquivar un puñetazo a la cara y responder con un golpe a mitad de la cadera. El ruido del hueso partido sonó a música a sus oídos y remató la jugada con un golpe en la cara. La fuente de sangre que manaba de la nariz no daba un buen pronóstico para el tabique nasal. Se detuvo, tragando saliva, intentando no caer al suelo. No sabía si aún quedaba alguien en la casa que pudiera atacarla. Se acercó a la pared y, apoyándose en ella, se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían. En aquel momento, dio gracias de que la casa fuera sencilla y no un laberinto de salas como la de Kenji. Al llegar al marco de la puerta, se detuvo horrorizada. Hannah estaba tendida en la cama, medio desnuda, con el rostro cubierto de sangre. No había nadie más en la habitación. Aquel tipo… había… había… Vomitó, volviendo la cabeza para evitar contemplar la escena. Casi se desmayó, cayendo sobre su propio vómito.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el propio dolor del brazo la hizo despejarse un poco, lo sufienciente para recordarle que necesitaban atención médica. Magalee… Magalee?? Como pudo, se levantó hacia el teléfono. Le pareció una eternidad, el tiempo que estuvo colgada del aparato, intentando explicar a un nativo que apenas hablaba inglés lo que pasaba. Aquel pueblo no era un destino turístico, eso había estado claro desde el principio. Después de unos minutos intentando entender el galimatías, colgó y llamó a la embajada japonesa. La burocracia le llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero dejó caer el teléfono convencida de que tendrían ayuda. Se sintió desvanecer y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar perder el sentido. Magalee la necesitaba… Apretando los puños, incluso a pesar del dolor en el brazo derecho, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y sacó el botiquín. Extrajo una venda y se la lió en el brazo, intentando hacer un torniquete y parar la hemorragia, sin mucho éxito. Kyra seguía donde la había dejado, sollozando suavemente. Echó un vistazo a sus atacantes. No podía dejarlos así. Miró a la puerta y de nuevo a… aquellos criminales.

"Kyra… Kyra, por favor… Soy Akane. Kyra… Necesito que me ayudes…"

Le llevo unos minutos, calmar a la chica lo suficiente como para que pudiera ayudarla a maniatar a los asaltantes. Su brazo debía estar destrozado, apenas si tenía movilidad, mucho menos fuerza. Apoyadas la una en la otra, fueron la lado de su compañera, caída en medio del camino. Estaba muerta. Rompieron a llorar. Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el suelo, ajena a su propia lesión. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado más prisa en volver… Magalee… Magalee estaría viva. Era culpa suya…

Para cuando llegaron los policías locales, a pie, Akane se había desvanecido y estaba empapada en sudor. Un poco después, apareció un coche maltrecho, del que bajó una monja con un botiquín. A la vista del panorama, intercambió unas palabras con los policías y llamó por teléfono. Estaba claro que las heridas eran de una naturaleza diferentes a lo que estaba habituada a tratar. Inmovilizó el brazo de Akane y dejó a Kyra tendida en el suelo. Sus dificultades para respirar le hacían pensar que podía tener un pulmón perforado. Pluguiera que la ambulancia tardara poco en llegar! Se acercó a la casa, observando detenidamente a los agresores. Uno de los policías hablaba furiosamente por radio, posiblemente pidiendo instrucciones. Dos de ellos eran claramente extranjeros. Esto podía convertirse en un asunto muy serio. Sacudió la cabeza, triste y resignada. Que tuviera que morir una persona para poder echarle el guante a esa gentuza… Se esperaba lo peor cuando viera a la otra chica, así que suspiró de alivio al ver que seguía viva. Tenía la mirada perdida y no respondía a su voz. Parecía catatónica. Seguramente tenia un colapso nervioso. 'Qué pruebas tan duras envía Dios a sus siervos', pensó.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó el ulular de una ambulancia. Evacuaron a las tres chicas. Uno de los paramédicos atendió a uno de los atacantes, inmovilizando la cadera y la pierna, después, la policía, asistida por un grupo de militares, se llevó a todos los detenidos.

(Dos días más tarde, en un hospital de Bangkok)

Hiro paseaba por la habitación, sin descanso. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir, desde que Tanaka-san le comunicara… el incidente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente, se mordió las uñas, dándose cuenta por enésima vez que ya casi no tenía uñas para morder, se rascó el muslo, el brazo hasta casi levantarse la piel. Miró a Akane, aún inconsciente. Tenía el brazo escayolado y un moratón cerca del ojo. Kenji estaba sentado a su lado, aparentemente impasible. El ceño, casi imperceptiblemente fruncido, lo delataba. Se preguntó qué demonios lo estaban atosigando, pero se veía incapaz de decir nada. Qué puedes decir en una situación así, que no trivialice la tragedia?

Un gemido lo desvió de sus meditaciones. Akane estaba moviendo la cabeza y murmurando algo. Inmediatamente se lanzó a su lado, cogiéndole la muñeca.

"Akane! Gracias al cielo! No sabes cómo me alegro…"

Su comentario se vio interrumpido por un chillido. De repente, le pareció verlo todo a cámara lenta, cómo Akane le retorcía el brazo y lo lanzaba por encima de la cama, saltando de ella, arrancándose la vía intravenosa y el cable que controlaba sus constantes vitales. Por un momento, temió que lo atacara, así que se limitó a fundirse con el mobiliario. Él no estaba hecho para la acción. Respiró con alivio cuando Kenji la inmovilizó, pensando que allí acabaría todo. Fue toda una sorpresa ver a Kenji volar por encima de la espalda de Akane, aterrizando casi a su lado, derribando una silla y una papelera con el impacto. Kenji se levantó, aturdido.

"Akane-chan… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza, levemente atontado, el movimiento lo había pillado por sorpresa, aunque había conseguido absorber la fuerza del impacto con las piernas. A veces olvidaba lo fuerte que era Akane-. Akane, cálmate, estamos en un hospital. Tus compañeras… están siendo atendidas…"

La mención de sus compañeras pareció enfurecerla más, avanzando hacia Kenji con el rostro encendido de ira.

"NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLES LA MANO ENCIMA!!" chilló, hirviendo de rabia, dirigiéndose hacia su contrincante a zancadas, tambaleándose ligeramente. No había… recibido un disparo? Por qué… por qué le pesaba tanto el brazo derecho? Intentó una patada a media altura, que Kenji detuvo, sujetando el pie, a lo que ésta contestó con una llave de aikido, casi partiéndole la muñeca. Kenji respiró profundamente. Akane debía estar delirando e interpretaba aquello como una lucha a vida o muerte. No sería fácil reducirla, a menos…

"Hiro, pide ayuda."

Hiro tragó saliva, deslizándose por la pared hasta llegar el telefonillo y llamar a la estación de enfermeras, mientras veía como Akane y Kenji se enzarzaban en un combate muy desigual. Incluso con el brazo inmovilizado, Akane estaba en una forma superior, aunque tampoco dudaba que Kenji hacía lo posible para no dañar aún más a su hija, incluso aunque le costara algún golpe que otro.

Al cabo de unos segundos, acudieron una enfermera y un médico a la alarma. Tras observar la situación, decidieron llamar a seguridad. Con la ayuda de dos seguratas, en pocos segundos, el médico le había inyectado un calmante. Aún así, se debatía, agitada, dando patadas, arrancándose de nuevo la vía. Finalmente, el médico optó por inyectar una segunda dosis.

"Qué ha pasado, antes de que empezara a… reaccionar de esta manera?"

Hiro aún estada aturdido, tanto del golpe como de la experiencia. Nunca, ni siquiera el año anterior, cuando la había ayudado con la técnica ésa del dragón nosequé la había visto tan… alterada.

"Yo… bueno, he visto que empezaba a moverse y que estaba diciendo algo, y… pensé que iba a despertarse. Le he cogido la muñeca…"

"Ah, vale, ahora lo entiendo. Por su propia seguridad y viendo que la chica sabe defenderse, no vuelva a hacer eso. Si no he entendido mal, sufrió un intento de violación. Cualquier gesto que interprete como que están restringiendo su capacidad de movimiento la puede hacer reaccionar de forma violenta. Espere a que esté totalmente consciente y coherente. No se incline demasiado sobre ella para hablarle, guarde un poco de distancia. Y procure mantenerse siempre a la vista. Si percibe algo a su espalda, puede reaccionar mal. Su entrenamiento aquí puede ser un poco perjudicial, al tener en general los sentidos más agudos. Necesita unos días con total tranquilidad, para que pueda asentarse. He hablado con la monja que las trajo aquí, parece que las autoridades locales quieren hacer de este caso un ejemplo de lo bien que funciona la justicia por aquí. Si es usted su novio…-ante el gesto negativo de Hiro- amigo o lo que sea, o su padre – señalando a Kenji-, por favor, uno de ustedes debería quedarse con ella. Si al final la cosa acaba en juicio, necesitará una cara conocida. Por cierto, una de sus compañeras… Kara o Kyra, algo así, me dijo que cuando vieron a aquella chica… bueno, la que murió, no recuerdo su nombre, Akane parecía muy afectada. Es posible que intente culparse del incidente. Déjenle claro que nada que hubiera hecho habría cambiado el resultado. Recibió dos disparos en el pulmón izquierdo, uno le perforó una arteria, murió en unos segundos. Por cierto, muchacho, sería conveniente que te examinara, para descartar alguna posible lesión, ese golpe no es moco de pavo." El médico señaló el camino, mientras la enfermera servía de apoyo a Hiro.

Kenji absorbía toda la información con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz, para pasar a observar con la misma intensidad a su niña una vez que el médico se marchó. Por más que había aprobado inicialmente la idea de Akane de colaborar con la iniciativa de la ONG, no podía evitar pensar que quizá había cometido un error. Y sin embargo… su trabajo había dado hasta el momento tan buenos frutos, suponía una diferencia muy grande para mucha gente… 'Practicar artes marciales tiene sus sinsabores', musitó para sí mismo, apoyando apenas la mano sobre el brazo de Akane, dándole pequeños golpes, como consolándola. O consolándose a sí mismo.

Lo importante es que estaba viva. Llevaría durante un tiempo las cicatrices del episodio, pero aprendería de la experiencia, quizá el trago más amargo: la escasa utilidad de las artes marciales frente a un arma de fuego. Tendría que darle más énfasis durante un tiempo al entrenamiento sin armas. Quizá sus contactos en la policía podrían echarle un cable. Sí, Ishiburo y su tío estarían encantados de echarle un cable.

Pero… aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos. Es cierto que 'World Children' estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, con sus limitados recursos, pero quizá no fuera suficiente. Lo que el médico había comentado sobre el tema judicial no lo consolaba en absoluto. El… individuo que había atacado a Akane era alemán, y aparentemente con dinero. Golpeó el lateral de la cama con el puño. Le resultaría demasiado fácil conseguir un buen abogado. O un equipo de abogados. No es que no se fiara de las autoridades thailandesas, pero… lo de la justicia rápida le parecía un poco contradictorio. Un detalle mal cuidado o mal presentado y podrían conseguir la nulidad del juicio…

La noche pasó demasiado lentamente, Kenji despierto, ponderando las posibilidades de varias preguntas, Hiro dormitando, gracias a un calmante. A la mañana siguiente, Akane abrió los ojos, sin poder fijar las pupilas en un punto concreto, murmurando algo. Kenji llamó la atención a Hiro sobre ella con apenas un gesto de la cabeza y lo mandó a por café, para evitar agobiarla, en caso de que recuperara la consciencia pronto. No tardó demasiado y su reacción era la de esperar. Se echó a llorar, cerrando los ojos, intentando abrazarse a sí misma y tropezando con la escayola, lo que provocó un nuevo acceso de llanto. Kenji se limitó a acercarse un poco a la cama, para meterse en su campo visual, y esperar. Una vez que se hubo calmado, le rozó la mejilla con la mano, urgiéndola a abrir los ojos.

"Akane-chan" dijo únicamente, confiriendo a una sola palabra todo lo que quería comunicar: cariño, orgullo, rabia.

Akane retrocedió primero, desconfiada, aún un poco atontada por el sedante y la visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Una vez que se le aclaró la vista y reconoció a Kenji, se incorporó y se quedo sentada, empezando a llorar de nuevo. Kenji se sentó en el borde de la camilla, rozándole un poco el hombro, a lo que esta respondió apoyándose en él, rompiendo a llorar con más fuerza. Cuando Hiro volvió, al cabo de unos minutos, sustituyó a Tanaka-san como paño de lágrimas, cuidando de no agobiarla.

Los días siguientes fueron una confusión de tratamientos, entrevistas con la policía, con una psicóloga, con Kyra, visitas a Hannah, aún irresponsiva, seguido de una larga pesadilla burocrática en el hospital, en el juicio, en la embajada... El papeleo no parecía tener fin… Tras un mes volvieron a Japón, pensando que podría volver a la normalidad. Las clases en el dojo se convirtieron en una pesadilla los primeros días, estar rodeada de chicos la ponía nerviosa, de una forma no muy distinta a como reaccionaba a la horda de pervertidos de Furinkan. Al final optó por practicar a solas a primera hora de la mañana y última de la noche. Incluso salir a la calle representaba un problema. El menor ruido a su espalda la ponía alerta y hacía que se le disparara el corazón. No podía trabajar en la casa de té ni en el bar… Se sentía… ahogada. Pasaba muchas horas en su habitación, sentada al lado de la ventana, mirando el jardín del dojo, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera las visitas de un terapeuta lograban sacarla de ese estado de terror continuo.

Un día, después de una pesadilla particularmente cruenta, se dirigió al cuarto de baño a echarse agua fría en la cara. Aquella noche ya estaba perdida para el sueño. El agua fría mitigó un poco el cansancio. Oyó un ruido a su espalda y saltó, mirando a todas direcciones. Era sólo el viento, golpeando los paneles del pasillo, la causa de su sobresalto. Giró la cabez, la mano sobre el corazón, se miró al espejo. Estaba pálida, con unas ojeras kilométricas y una expresión... de pánico. Tenía la mandíbula casi desencajada.

"Es así como va a ser el resto de mi vida?" se preguntó en voz alta, la mano sobre el espejo, a la altura de su cara. Poco a poco, sus labios se fueron apretando, el ceño se frunció y resopló por las narices. No, ya había pasado por algo similar en Furinkan y había sobrevivido. Entonces había tenido un héroe particular, ahora tendría que hacerlo sola. De un tirón se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha. Unos minutos después estaba en la calle, caminando a toda prisa. Con cada sonido, sentía la tentación de volver la cabeza, pero se limitó a apretar los dientes y seguir adelante. Anduvo durante horas, dirigiéndose al final al metro. Sintió cómo se ponía rígida, con los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor, los codazos, pisotones, esquivando a unos y a otros viandante. Lo peor fue entrar en uno de los vagones, rodeada de gente que iba al trabajo, el espacio reducido, sin apenas poder moverse. Se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, para forzarse a abrirlos. Media hora después, sintiendo que no podía más, se apeó. Estaba cerca de la Universidad, podía acercarse y visitar a algunos de sus compañeros. Y respirar profundamente. Y tomarse una tila. Doble.

Deambuló por los pasillos, como un fantasma, no muy diferente de cómo lo había hecho cuando empezó a ir a clases. Una puerta se abrió a su espalda y se tensó, pero se forzó a relajarse y seguir su camino. Unos segundos después se lamentaría por no prestarle atención…

"Preciosa!!" gritó alguien a su oreja, a lo que respondió con un salto, girando para mirar una máscara blanca con marcas que se acercaba a su cara. Sin pensar reaccionó, lanzando un puñetazo.

"Akane!! Que soy yo, Hiro!" chilló la figura, de rodillas. Afortunadamente, había esquivado el golpe. Akane estaba temblando, respirando agitadamente, dudando entre si fulminarlo con la mirada o darle una colleja. Al final consiguió domar su corazón antes de que se le saliera por la boca y respiró tranquilamente.

"No te mataré –dijo, mientras le ayudaba a erguirse- esta vez."

"Sí, vale, pero mira quién camina por el mundo de los vivos de nuevo. Venga, te invito a un capuccino, hay un nuevo camarero en la cantina que los prepara de muerte. Y está de buen ver."

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al bar. Unas horas después, se encontraba mucho mejor. Quizá debería haber pensado en volver a la vida normal con un poco más de tranquilidad, pero en realidad era consciente de que su vida era y sería siempre cualquier cosa menos normal.

Retomó la práctica en el dojo, conveniendo en primer lugar con Kenji en que el resto del alumnado no se enterara del alcance de los hechos acaecidos en Thailandia, fuera de la lesión en el brazo. Lo último que necesitaba era que le tuvieran lástima.

Dos meses más tarde, tuvieron que volver al país. Comenzaba la fase oral del juicio. Había temido que hiciera falta un careo con los asaltantes, pero para su alivio, no fue necesario. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se desesperaba. El juicio no parecía avanzar nada y el abogado de la ONG tampoco parecía muy ducho en esas lides. La policía thailandesa tampoco había atado del todo bien el caso, por razones desconocidas, y el resto de la red de trata de blancas se había esfumado. Si Akane estaba cabreada, Kenji estaba furibundo, tentado de darle uso a las espadas que había comprado como recuerdo. En dos ocasiones, fue desalojado de la sala, teniendo que intervenir un representante de la embajada japonesa para que pudiera asistir al resto de las sesiones, sobre todo cuando uno de los abogados de los acusados insinuó una posible querella por las lesiones que había provocado Akane a sus defendidos.

El resultado del juicio les dejó a todos mal sabor de boca. El caso se había saldado con apenas once años de cárcel e indemnización. El único consuelo que le quedó a Akane fue saber que tendrían que cumplir la condena en cárceles del país. No tenían muy buena fama.

_fin flashback_

"Cada dos por tres tengo pesadillas. Y cuando salgo fuera de Kyoto, tengo que llevar a alguien de acompañante, porque no puedo pegar ojo. Los últimos seis meses han sido un infierno, así que no te atrevas a decirme que he llevado una vida fácil porque no tienes NI PUTA IDEA!!"

Tras aquel grito, Akane le dio la espalda, llorando desconsoladamente. Se dejó caer de rodillas, los brazos cruzados, abrazándose los hombros, sacudiéndose por el llanto.

Ranma cerró los ojos, la mano izquierda sobre la boca, la derecha apretada en un puño, casi agarrotada. Tragó saliva, apartando la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, mirando a la pared. No podía… cómo podía mirar a Akane a la cara, después de las gilipolleces que habían salido de su boca…? Después de…? Diosssss! Sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos, pero respiró, aguantando las lágrimas.

"Akane…- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio-. Akane, perdóname. No sabía…"

Se acercó a ella, apoayando apenas la mano en su hombro. Akane lo rechazó con un golpe en el muslo, levantándose a toda prisa y corriendo al cuarto de baño, encerrándose en él.

"Joder…" masculló Ranma, pasándose la mano por la cara. Se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, los codos sobre las rodillas. Cuenta con Akane para una buena pelea, pero para meter bien la pata, Ranma Saotome es la persona a la que hay que acudir.

Pasó un tiempo indeterminado, sin que Akane diera señales de que fuera a salir del baño. Por qué habían empezado a discutir…? Ah, el desayuno. Bueno, eso había sido el detonante. La razón estaba más bien en la falta de sueño por… n razones. Probó con el teléfono, luego recordó que la línea estaba estropeada. Hizo el pedido al portero y se sentó de nuevo.

Knock. Knock. El sonido lo sacó de su estupor. Akane estaba llamando a la puerta del baño.

"Sí?"

"Me puedes dejar una camiseta o una camisa?" preguntó, con un tono glacial.

"Sí, claro"

Rebuscó en los cajones unos segundos, entre la ropa que él mismo había desordenado esa mañana. Cogió una camiseta, golpeó la puerta. Ésta se abrió apenas un resquicio y de un tirón, la camiseta desapareció. El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de la espirarl 'soy un metepatas' en la que se había metido. Al menos con la boca llena no podía decir estupideces. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y empezó a sacar las cajitas de comida. Akane salió unos minutos después y tomó asiento frente a él. Musitando un 'gracias' casi inaudible, empezó a comer.

Al cabo de un rato, no pudo soportar más el silencio.

"Akane, lo de antes… perdóname. No podía saber…" terminó, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

Ésta dejó de comer, posando el bol de sopa sobre la mesa con lentitud, como midiendo sus movimientos. Se llevó las manos al regazo, contraídas. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, visiblemente enfadada.

"La ignorancia no te da derecho a hacer asunciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Cómo te sentaría a ti si te dijera que lo único que has hecho estos años es ir de cama en cama? Qué te parecería, eh? Por lo que yo sé, esa ha sido tu principal ocupación…"

"Joder! Siempre volvemos a lo mismo! Voy a dejar de ser un pervertido a tus ojos alguna vez?" – contestó, exasperado.

"No sé, por qué no me cuentas tus andanzas, fuera del viaje a China y tus aventuras por Brasil? – replicó, igualmente picada-. Intentaré darte el beneficio de la duda", terminó, sarcástica.

"Vaya, gracias, cuánta generosidad. Tampoco es que tenga una vida tan interesante, al menos la mitad de lo que cuentan las revistas… es inventado. Y me ha costado más de un lío. Sabes que una tía me llevó a juicio el año pasado? No sé si habrá trascendido a la prensa internacional. Aparentemente, soy tan buen amante que no ha podido encontrar otro que me iguale –sonrió, socarrón-, así que me denunció por daños psicológicos. Me reclamaba una millonada. Todavía no me he quitado la sorpresa del cuerpo, ni me puedo creer que en Estados Unidos te puedan llevar ante un juez por tonterías de ese estilo- sacudió la cabeza, aunque sonrió levemente al ver el gesto de extrañeza que ponía Akane-. Cuando vi que me tocó una jueza, casi me da un pasmo, pensé que le daría la razón. Menos mal que tenia un par de dedos de frente. Y cuando me sacaron a declarar… joder, qué mal rato. Aunque al final dejé bien rematada la cuestión. Me vino muy bien conocer algo de cultura brasileña. Le dije a la jueza que un cantante brasileño solía decir que la mujer es un libro mágico del que sólo unos pocos afortunados son capaces de leer las páginas y que yo no tenía la culpa de que la mayoría de hombres fueran analfabetos. Al final desestimó la demanda y la condenó a pagar los costes, le estuvo bien merecido. Y aún así, casi la cago. Te puedes creer que se me acercó la abogada de la tipa aquella y me preguntó que si daba clases de…? en fin. Tuve suerte de que Ada estuviera allí y me arrastrara fuera de la sala, porque podía haber montado una buena.

Un par de meses antes de venir para acá tuve otro juicio, de una tipa que me quería adjudicar su retoño. Me estuvo acosando casi diez meses, poniéndome a parir en cualquier sitio donde le dieran pábulo. Es raro que no hayas leído sobre ello. Bueno, supongo que sólo lo sacaron en los peores tabloides. Cuando termine esta historia y vuelva a Estados Unidos, tendré que ver cómo va la demanda que le he puesto por daños morales. Estoy hasta el gorro que me tomen por idiota. La verdad es que tengo una suerte pésima con las chicas, empezando por ti. No consigo que ninguna tía me tome en serio. Y la única con la que tuve una relación medio decente, al final acabó dándome una puñalada por la espalda"- comentó, mirando los posos en la taza de té, antes de tragárselo de un solo golpe.

"Qué pasó? Si no es algo de lo que prefieras no hablar…" inquirió Akane, más calmada.

"Bueno, en clases de fisioterapia, conocí una chica bastante maja, Jessie… Jessica. Mona, pero tampoco era nada del otro jueves. Supongo que lo que me atrajo fue que me tratara como una persona normal, más o menos como Ada. El resto de los tíos de la clase estaban siempre incordiándome con las artes marciales. Y de las chicas mejor no hablar. Al principio me estuvo ayudando con algunas asignaturas… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, la formación en Furinkan es… bueno, peculiar, y tenía muchas lagunas en ciencias. Es una tía trabajadora, supongo que para no quedar mal me puse a estudiar, ya que me estaba echando un cable. Luego, cuando tuve el accidente y me rompí la pierna fue una de las pocas personas que se acercó a verme. Al final acabé pidiéndole que saliera conmigo. Y fue bastante bien… hasta que terminé la rehabilitación y empecé de nuevo con las clases de artes marciales…

_flashback_

"Ranma, acabas de terminar con las sesiones de fisioterapia… Qué necesitad tienes de someterte a esas palizas?"

"Bueno, quiero recuperar mi forma física lo antes posible…"

"Sí, pero podrías hacer otras cosas… natación, correr, musculación…"

"Errr, hoy en día las artes marciales se consideran un deporte. Y bastante completo."

"Bueno, vale, pero… me parece tan tonto… No te ofendas, pero nunca he podido ver una de esas pelis de artes marciales. Es todo tan increíble! Y todo se hace con cableado. Venga ya, quién podría creerse esas cosas?"

"Perdón? Salvo en las películas que he hecho aquí en Estados Unidos, en ninguna he usado cables de ninguna clase. Soy perfectamente capaz de ejecutar patadas voladoras, dobles y triples si hace falta." 'Qué me está diciendo esta tía?'

"No sé, mira, me parece una cosa tan poco seria como trabajo… como hobby quizás. Además, si terminas la carrera, tendrás un título, puedes ejercer en una clínica. Puedes dejar de lado esas fantasías de samurai…"

'Fantasías…?' Ranma la miró, boquiabierto, incapaz de articular palabra.

"De verdad crees que las artes marciales son un juego? Jess… ah, eres consciente de que acabas de insultarme, a mí y a la cultura de mi país? Y varios países asiáticos. No tienes ni idea de lo que representan las artes marciales y las llamas una fantasía? Poco serio? Tía, sabes de qué va 'El arte de la guerra' de Sun Tzu? Hay estadistas de medio planeta que lo tienen como libro de consulta. Yo me lo aprendí de memoria cuando era un crío. He estado practicando artes marciales desde los seis años, desde que me levantaba hasta la hora de acostarme, he pasado por pruebas de todo tipo y te crees que voy a permitir que una idiota ignorante insulte lo que ha sido mi vida? Qué crees, que sé anatomía por las excelencias del sistema educativo japonés? Y una mierda! La aprendí gracias a las artes marciales, igual que la quiropraxis, y el manejo de puntos de presión. Y la acupuntura. Y no he necesitado ningún libro, fuera del de Sun Tzu! No necesito ir a la Universidad para saber todo eso, aunque por lo menos me ha servido de algo. Por lo que veo, tú has pasado por la Universidad, pero la Universidad no ha pasado por ti. Es eso lo que crea esta facultad,analfabetos con diploma? Al menos para obtener mi título de maestro de artes marciales tuve que demostrar que no sólo conocía las técnicas básicas de mi escuela, sino que era capaz de crear técnicas propias. En fin, sigue por tu camino y dedícate a tus cosas serias. Creo que prefiero mis fantasías. Te diría que ha sido un placer, pero francamente, estaría mintiendo."

_fin flashback_

"… así que rompimos. No puedo decir que me arrepienta. Al menos no me había enganchado mucho con ella, aunque me llevé una decepción bastante importante. Después de eso, hace un año y medio o así, dejé la facultad por un tiempo. No tenía gana de tropezármela." Se calló, mirando al suelo, meneando la cabeza. Para Akane estaba claro que aquello le había dolido.

"Vaya, lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que esa tía es una imbécil integral. Y de las otras dos, ufff, sinceramente, no sé qué decirte. Debe ser el Lado Oscuro de la Fama. No suelo leer esa clase de revistas en que se ceban en ese tipo de asuntos, la verdad. Joder, lo que no entiendo es que no te dediques a las artes marciales al 100!"

"Porque incluso ese campo también da sus sinsabores- replicó Ranma, con un deje de amargura-. El año pasado participé en una competición, en Shanghai. Me había ido muy bien, aunque la competición era dura. Perdí en la final, pero no le di mucha importancia. No sé si estaba chamuscado todavía por lo de Jessie, el caso es que no perdí la cabeza por pedir una revancha y tal. Y luego resulta que el cabrón estaba dopado hasta las cejas, me dieron el primer premio por defecto. Me quedó muy mal sabor de boca de aquello y el resto de la temporada fue un desastre. Así que ya ves, conforme las artes marciales se transforman más en espectáculo, menos tienen que ver con lo que nos enseñaron nuestros padres. Es posible que este año sea el último que compita…"

"El último…? Pero… si no tienes ni 26 años! Estás en tu mejor momento! Estás mal de la cabeza?" exclamó Akane, alarmada.

"No, no lo creo, simplemente, la competición no me ofrece nada de interés. Mira, el circuito de kendo, de lucha con armas en general, es diferente. Al menos el kendo en Japón se lo toman en serio. No sé si has competido fuera alguna vez - negativa- bueno, no te puedes imaginar las pajas mentales que se escuchan y se leen por ahí, sobre las katanas, la simbología y demás parafernalia. La mayor parte de la gente está interesada en el aspecto estético de las artes marciales, el lado cirquense, y ya está. Es como la gente que piensa que el Tai Chi es un ejercicio para la gente mayor, para que no se anquilosen, y no saben que es un arte marcial y de los más efectivos. Y… no sé, estoy cansado de hacer de mono de circo."

"Qué vas a hacer?" lo sondeó, intrigada.

"Estoy bajarando varias cosas, pero lo más probable es que me quede aquí y abra un gimnasio. Quizá termine fisioterapia en una universidad china. Y participaré en alguna peli de vez en cuando. Viene muy bien para llenar elestómago."

"Sí, ya sabemos todos lo caro que es mantenerte."

"Bueno, yo también he participado ocasionalmente del buffet de ratas y otros bichos variados. Con la edad se vuelve uno más delicado."

Akane sonrió. La carne de rata tampoco estaba tan mala si se cocinaba bien. Y si se le añadían muchas especias. Terminaron el desayuno, un poco más relajados y menos animosos, comentando algunos de los platos más curiosos que se habían tropezado en sus respectivos viajes.

* * *

Shuhan miró por enésima vez el edificio. Tenía que esperar al cambio de turno de segurata. Había intentado entrar con el anterior, pero la había interrogado a fondo. Incluso pareció suspicaz cuando preguntó por el apartamento de Saotome, para después ponerla de patitas en la calle, diciéndole que allí no se alojaba nadie con ese nombre. Y un cuerno. Había seguido a Ranma en un par de ocasiones, para venir a parar aquí. Qué pena no haberse tomado la molestia antes de averiguar en qué planta vivía.

Miró de nuevo a la portería. Allí estaba! Este portero no se parecía a ninguno de los que había visto el día anterior, con un poco de suerte pasaría sin problemas. Y tenia la excusa perfecta. Se alejó unos minutos, volviendo al edificio luciendo una camiseta de un restaurante de sushi cercano. Sabía de la predilección de Ranma por el pescado, esperaba que la mochila a la espalda no llamara la atención.

Con su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a recepción.

"El apartamento del Sr. Saotome? Tengo un pedido de sushi."

"Ah? No tenía noticia de ello…" observó extrañado, consultando una libreta.

"Quizá se ha olvidado avisarle?" ofreció, con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Sí, es posible que a mi compañero del turno anterior se le pasara. En fin, suba. Planta 12, apartamento 316."

"Muchas gracias" indicó, parpadeando exageradamente. Una vez en el ascensor, dejó atrás la mueca de simpatía, reemplazándola con una de fastidio. Aunque debía sentirse satisfecha, los hombres eran tan estúpidos y manipulables… todos menos uno.

Se apresuró a recorrer el pasillo, el edificio era tan condenadamente grande. Ah, allí estaba.

* * *

Dingdong.

"Uh? Esperas a alguien?"

"No, a menos que se acerque Yang a hacer una visita. Voy a ver." Se levantó, resuelto, y abrió la puerta, confiado en lo que iba a encontrar.

"Shuhan? Qué… qué haces aquí?"

La interpelada no contestó. Estaba mirando al interior de la habitación, a la otra ocupante. Una ocupante que llevaba puesta una camiseta de Ranma…

"Qué hace esa furcia aquí??"

* * *

Notas de la autora-.

- Sobre la actitud de Ranma al principio del capítulo, os recuerdo que no deja de ser humano, y sí, creo que en el calor del momento, puede reaccionar de una forma irracional, al fin y al cabo, en el manga tiene una reacción similar en un par de ocasiones.

- Magalee se pronuncia Magali.

-Si a alguien no le queda claro como Akane se libra del último asaltante, recordad la primera pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga, cuando éste salta con Ranma a su espalda, impulsándose con una mano. El movimiento es similar, pero en fin, ya he dicho antes que las escenas de acción no son mi especialidad.

- Antes de que nadie haga algún comentario sobre alguna posible contradicción sobre la actitud de Akane hacia el sexo (sobre todo por lo del aprendizaje del Kamasutra), revisad el principio del capítulo 8. Daos cuenta que cuando se despierta y se da cuenta de que alguien la está tocando en partes que considera privadas, la primera reacción es golpear. Y considerar ese alguien como un 'asaltante'. El uso de esa palabra no es trivial. Reproduzco un párrafo:

"El labio inferior le temblaba y un tic en la ceja derecha mantenía ésta curiosamente crispada. Había demasiadas emociones pululando por su linda cabecita. Prefería no entrar a analizarlas..."

Una de esas emociones es el MIEDO. Después alivio, una vez que se da cuenta de quién se trata, para pasar a otra serie de emociones, más acordes a la atmósfera que se crea después.

Más datos para apoyar esta parte? Akane se va una noche al área portuaria de Hong Kong, del distrito de Shau Kei Wan. Qué hace en primer lugar? Vestirse de chico. Y una vez que sale de su apartamento, anda como un chico y habla como tal. Puede que quiera una dosis de adrenalina, pero no de otras cosas.

Hiro la acompaña a Hong Kong no para hacer turismo, sino para que los primeros días de estar en un sitio extraño no le resulten difíciles, es decir, que ya hay una pista en el capítulo 3 de que no todo anda bien en Akanelandia.

Una vez visto esto, también se explica la importancia de darle la espalda a Ranma cuando le da el primer masaje (la primera noche en el apartamento). Es un gesto de confianza muy importante.

- Por qué no se da cuenta Akane del disparo en el brazo? En realidad, sí se da cuenta, solo que en una situación de peligro, el sistema nervioso ignora las señales de dolor, gracias a la adrenalina. Una vez que se pasa el subidón, el dolor hace de las suyas y eso hace que casi se desmaye, lo cual a su vez casi le cuesta un trauma mucho mayor. La reacción de Akane en el hospital también puede parecer excesiva; tened en cuenta que está delirando, así que no está en condiciones de utilizar el 'alma de hielo'.

- Bianca me preguntó en un correo que si es que los protas nunca disfrutan de una noche de sueño normal. Ranma tiene un problema de autoestima. Y sí, la autoestima produce, si no pesadillas, al menos una atmósfera poco adecuada para dormir bien. Creo que el problema de Akane queda suficientemente bien explicado.

- tener un par de dedos de frente: ser capaz de pensar/razonar

- Decir que uno ha pasado por la universidad, pero la universidad no ha pasado por él/ella significa que el paso ha sido meramente físico, como mucho de conseguir un título, pero sin que haya un esfuerzo por obtener cultura general e intercambio/generación de conocimiento. No sé qué pensaréis los demás, pero aquí en Murcia la universidad se parece más a una granja de loros que a una institución académica.

O.S.T.

Ying Xiong – Wang Faye, OST Hero

Summer wine – Ville Valo & Natalia Avelon

Walk on the wild side – Lou Reed/Velvet underground

Fear of the Dark – Iron Maiden

Gimme shelter – Rolling Stones

Smooth operator – Sade

People just ain't no good – Nick Cave

We don't need another hero – Tina Turner

B.S.O. Tesis


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 13. UNA FUNCIÓN MÁS. RALLENTANDO.**

Descargo-. Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y cualquiera que ostente los derechos de explotación. El resto, es cosa mía.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: perdón por el retraso; la vida real sigue clavándome katanas por la espalda.

**_en una oficina en Los Ángeles_**

"Nabiki, qué diablos pasa? Sabes la cantidad de llamadas pendientes que tengo de Hong Kong? En qué puto lío me has metido?"

"Hey, hey, no intentes escurrir el bulto, que te faltó tiempo para meter a Ranma en este proyecto…"

"Sí, y se está deshaciendo por todas las costuras. Primero se va Lin y ayer me llamaron para decirme que tu hermana había muerto en el rodaje. Y nuestro contacto local me está pidiendo dinero. Qué coño pasa?"

"No te preocupes por mi hermana, sabe apañárselas sola. Por lo que me ha dicho Ling, se trata solo de un arañazo, los dos tortolitos han tenido una pequeña trifulca…"

"Como que pequeña? Como que pequeña? Estás mal de la cabeza? Chen me llamó histérico diciendo que había una espada de verdad por en medio y que tu hermana estaba en el hospital y se temía lo peor…"

"Eso te pasa por hablar con quien no debes. Tú mismo lo has dicho, Chen es un histérico, no sé cómo pudo hacerse director, con esos nervios de algodón. Crees que hablaría con tanta ligereza de mi hermana si la cosa fuera grave?"

"Conociéndote? Sin dudarlo."

"Vaya, veo que mi fama me precede –arqueó una ceja, divertida-. No te preocupes, voy para allá a deshacer el entuerto."

"Vale, pues aprovecha y habla con Ranma en directo, el muy puñetero sigue sin hacerle caso al móvil, y asegúrale que su carrera no se va a ver perjudicada por esto, Chen me está poniendo de los nervios con el tema."

"Estás de coña? Le tengo mucho cariño a mi cuello. Habla tú con él."

"Nabiki, no lo entiendo, prácticamente codiriges su carrera conmigo. Cuál es el problema? Te enrollaste con él? Te rompió ese inexistente corazón tuyo?"

"Nada tan melodramático, simplemente, en un mes o dos calculo que no habrá problema del que hablar. Mientras tanto, prefiero mantener mi papel en la sombra. Hasta ahora nos ha ido bien, no? Me voy, mi avión sale en media hora. Y no te preocupes: he hecho una inversión importante con esto y pienso recuperarla. Tengo mis contactos en Hong Kong, sé con quién tengo que hablar. Ya es hora de aclarar cuentas con algunos elementos"

_**en el estudio**_

"Ling, cariño –exclamó Chen, visiblemente agotado; tenía pinta de no haber dormido desde que se había desatado el huracán entre sus dos protagonistas-. Queda alguien por declarar? El agente aquí nos está pidiendo colaboración, amor mío"

Ling le dirigió una sonrisa cansada, habituada a sus maneras. Sacó una carpeta, revisando la lista de personal. Había… 3 o cuatro personas desaparecidas. Algunos probablemente habían aprovechado estos días para irse de juerga. Vaya profesionales!

"Por lo que he comprobado, falta un cámara, uno de los técnicos de sonido…- tachó mentalmente las opciones- creo que una de las chicas de vestuario, pero la tengo localizada, una de las maquilladoras…"

"Qué tal si empezamos por usted, ya que está aquí?"

"Yo? Oh, bueno, yo… sí, claro, es verdad –exclamó, un tanto sorprendida al principio, aunque recuperó pronto la compostura-. Adelante, adelante, pregunte lo que quiera"

"Estaba usted presente durante la pelea?"

"Ah, quiere usted decir mientras ensayaban? – Chen sonrió ante la corrección, el detective no cambió de expresión-. Sí, por supuesto. No estaba muy pendiente al principio, porque estaba revisando el expediente de gastos y algunos pedidos, pero conforme el choque de espadas se hacía más continuo, empecé a prestar atención. Fue impresionante! No tenía ni idea de que Akane fuera tan buena! Ya se lo he comentado antes a Chen, que la directora de casting…"

"Había trabajado antes con alguno de ellos?" la interrumpió impaciente Huang, haciendo un gesto a Chen para que ahuecara el ala.

"Se supone que este es el debut en el cine de Akane, por lo menos así nos la presentó la directora de casting, insistió mucho en que era la opción adecuada y no puedo por menos que estar de acuerdo con ella, madre mía, cuando están los dos juntos, saltan las chispas, es como para incendiar el cine… sí, sí, disculpe –ante un gesto reprobador del detective-. Lo lamento, me enrollo como una estera. Sí que he trabajado antes con Ranma porque es un habitual en las películas de Chen, mantenemos la mayor parte del equipo de un rodaje a otro, porque, bueno, trabajamos bien juntos y estamos a gusto, ya sabe. Ranma es un gran tipo, muy divertido y amigable. Y no es ni la mitad de playboy de lo que dicen por ahí. Aunque tampoco es que sea un santo…"

"Sabía que se conocían de antes?"

"No. Me enteré cuando llegaron de visita el padre de Akane y un amigo de ésta. Hiro hizo migas con Chen y los dos no paraban de cotillear, es inevitable oír alguna cosas en un espacio reducido. Bueno, y luego cuando nos fuimos de cena, la semana pasada. Creo que eran compañeros de clase en el instituto o algo así, hicieron juntos una obra… Romeo y Julieta, puede ser?"

"Estaba al corriente de algún problema entre ambos?"

"No exactamente. Han tenido un comportamiento… peculiar, desde que se encontraron en el estudio, en las pruebas de vestuario. Al principio parecía que había un poco de tirantez. Yo lo achaqué a alguna pelea y que se habían separado en malos términos, esas cosas pasan. Luego, bueno, se fue caldeando un poco la cosa y parecía que coqueteaban, cosa que no me sorprende, estando Ranma implicado. Después de la cena parecía que volvieran a estar de malas, especialmente por parte de Ranma. Estaba francamente hostil. Y una de las maquilladoras también se sumó a esa actitud y tuvo un par de choques con Akane, pero no me sorprende, Shuhan siempre ha sido muy posesiva…"

"Me podría decir qué paso en esa cena?"

"Pues… fue una cena habitual, compañeros de trabajo que salen a tomar unas copas, ya sabe. La mayoría ya nos conocíamos de otros rodajes, como ya le dije antes. Creo que Akane y dos chicas de atrezzo y… alguien de sonido, eran los únicos nuevos. Chen tenía a Akane bajo su ala y la sentó a su lado. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato. No sé por qué salió el tema… ah, creo que Chen comentó algo sobre Shakespeare y bromeó con Akane sobre Romeo y Julieta y ésta se puso muy seria. Y Ranma contestó algo mmm, ah, que Akane ya había hecho ese papel con anterioridad. Y él había interpretado a Romeo. La chica bromeó con el tema y nos explicó cómo la obra se había convertido en un desastre, era desternillante. Luego estuvieron bailando. Yo saqué a bailar a Ranma un par de veces – se sonrojó-. Oh, baila de maravilla, pero es un poco reacio a dar el primer paso. Aunque sí que invitó a Akane, ahora que lo pienso. Les tocó una balada muy bonita, 'Lady in red'., la verdad es que venía que ni pintado, porque Akane llevaba un traje rojo precioso. Después… bueno, aquello me pareció llamativo y dio que hablar, desde luego. Cuando terminó la canción se quedaron unos segundos con las manos cogidas, hasta que Akane se soltó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Me pareció que Ranma estaba muy decepcionado. Shuhan se acercó a él, para sacarlo a bailar y la rechazó con malos modos. No tardó mucho en irse. El resto de la velada fue poco memorable, borracheras y tal, ya sabe…"

"Sí, entiendo. Permítame felicitarla, es usted una testigo excelente. Tiene una memoria prodigiosa…"

"Gracias – se llevó una mano a la cara, tapando parcialmente la boca-. Como dice Chen, alguien tiene que tener buena cabeza para sacar adelante todas sus cosas."

"Ha comentado antes que la actitud de Saotome cambió a partir de esa cena. Me puede decir en qué se basa esa afirmación?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Fue una suma de pequeñas cosas, a partir del primer día. Nada más llegar Akane, discutieron, no sé por qué, la verdad y no tengo ni idea de qué se dijeron pero Ranma parecía particularmente desagradable. Hubo varias trifulcas a lo largo de los días. Shuhan, una de las maquilladoras, también contribuyó al mal ambiente, le jugó una mala pasada a Akane y se tuvo que retrasar una toma, Chen estaba casi histérico. La verdad es que no les hice mucho caso porque andaba liada con la contabilidad y la programación del rodaje, especialmente cuando Lin anunció que se iba. Aquí volvieron a discutir, creo que Ranma estaba muy desilusionado con lo de Lin, se moría por trabajar con él y cuando supo que éste se iba, empezó a replantearse el proyecto. Akane le plantó cara y de alguna manera lo convenció para que se quedara. Creo que hizo alguna referencia de tipo personal. No sé, parecía que intentaban demostrarse algo el uno al otro, pero no estaba claro el qué. Y bueno, llegó el día de la escena de la lucha. Ya se lo he comentado antes, no le hice mucho caso – bajó la voz, en tono conspiratorio-. Que Chen no se entere, pero las pelis de patadas no me llaman mucho la atención, aunque me paguen el arroz."

"Me puede decir todo lo que recuerde de aquel día, desde que llegó al estudio?"

"Sí, no hay problema. Llego siempre la primera y me encargo de encender las luces, abrir la puerta a los de catering y demás tareas. Xi fue el siguiente en aparecer. Me saludó y fue al almacén de armas. Siempre le gusta preparar las cosas para el día…"

"Llevaba algún paquete con él?"

"Sí, una bolsa de deporte. Al cabo de un par de minutos salió con las espadas, se sentó y se puso a limpiarlas y aceitarlas mientras tomábamos té. Cuando terminó, las dejó de nuevo en el almacén."

"Cerró el almacén en algún momento?"

"Me temo que no. Se queda cerrado por la noche únicamente, alguna vez nos han robado atrezzo, una chiquillada mayormente, pero una vez que Xi está en el plató, el almacén queda abierto."

"Se fijó usted en las espadas una vez que su técnico las sacó de allí?"

"No mucho, la verdad. Como las saca todos los días, no les presté atención. Sólo sé que eran sus juegos de espadas favoritos, verde oscuro para Akane, rojo sándalo para Ranma. Desconozco si hay más de un juego de similares características. Luego empezaron a venir los cámaras, las maquilladoras, costurera, ayudantes… Chen, Ranma y Akane fueron los últimos en llegar."

"Observó a alguien acercándose al almacén?"

"Creo que uno de los chicos, Kui Li, y una de las modistas fueron para allá. Me da que tienen algo entre ellos. Zhai Lu –vaciló, recordando que el detective no conocía a todo el mundo-, uno de los técnicos de sonido, también se acercó, pero creo que se limitó a quedarse en la puerta. Estuvo hablando con Xi un rato. Los dos parecían muy animados. Poco después llegó Shuhan y también entró al almacén. A veces deja su mochila allí. De hecho, esta fue una de esas veces. Ranma y Xi fueron los últimos en entrar, apenas unos minutos más tarde llegó Akane y empezó la función… bueno, usted ya me entiende."

"Sí, creo que la entiendo. Bueno, vamos a recapitular. Creo que estamos yendo un poco deprisa y se nos escapan algunos detalles. ¿Podría precisarme a qué hora llegó usted al estudio?"

"Oh, bueno. Llegué a las 5. Tengo llaves, me encargo de preparar los guiones, llamar a catering y abrir la puerta, vigilar que todo el atrezzo de la escena del día esté preparado…"

"Creo que no te pago lo suficiente" la interrumpió Chen, mordisqueándose las uñas.

"Si la palabra de un poli sirve de algo, desde luego, no le paga usted lo que le corresponde" subrayó el detective, volviéndose hacia el director. Con apenas un gesto de la ceja le indicó que se marchara.

"Lo tendré en cuenta cuando revisemos mi contrato – sonrió pícara a la espalda de Chen-. Xi también es madrugador, llegó a las 5:20, poco más o menos y se dirigió inmediatamente al almacén de armas. Es muy cuidadoso, enseguida se puso a revisarlas y limpiarlas. Normalmente las deja preparadas cerca de la puerta.

"Dentro o fuera del almacén?"

"Dentro. Se toma la seguridad muy en serio."

"Ya veo. Siga, por favor."

"Como ya le he dicho, Kui Li y una de las modistas pasaron un rato en el almacén. Serían… las 5:30, quizá un poco más. Al poco apareció Zhai Lu… -se detuvo, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar-. Sí, en seguida llegó Chen y me pidió té, así que me fui a la mesa para servir un poco para ambos. Poco después llegaron los técnicos de sonido, cámaras, las chicas de vestuario…"

"Faltaba alguno de los técnicos o vio a alguien que no conociera en el estudio?"

"No, estaban todos y no había nadie nuevo. El nuestro es un equipo pequeño, es fácil controlarlos a todos. Además, ya saben cómo paga la productora, a todos les interesa estar aquí haciendo algo."

"Pero antes me ha dicho que el padre de la señorita Tanaka y un amigo suyo vinieron de visita, no es cierto?"

"Sí, pero antes lo consultó con Chen y conmigo."

"Y algún familiar de algún miembro del equipo?"

"Ninguno. Si tienen que dejar algún mensaje, los vigilantes me llaman a mí y la persona que corresponde sale a la puerta, pero eso es todo. No queremos filtraciones."

"Y entonces, los visitantes de la señorita Tanaka…?"

"Oh, Akane nos prometió que mantendrían la boca cerrada, por decirlo crudamente. El señor Tanaka es un profesional y lo entendió perfectamente."

"Y el resto de los actores, estaban presentes?"

"Se rodaba la escena de la pelea entre Ranma y Akane. Ellos son los únicos implicados y había prisa por rodar la escena mientras durara la estela de Lin, así que los demás se han mantenido al margen, más que nada para no estorbar. Ranma llegó pronto, hacia las 6 menos diez, más o menos. Se le veía un poco sombrío. Nos saludó a Chen y a mí y se dirigió al vestuario. Mientras tanto llegó Shuhan y pasó por el almacén, pero en ese momento Chen me llamó para preguntarme algo sobre las marcas de la escena, ya sabe, dónde tienen que ir las cámaras, los actores… esa parafernalia. Con los ensayos del día anterior se habían borrado algunas. Mientras buscaba el mapa, vi a Ranma y Xi que entraban en el almacén. Faltaba muy poco para las seis cuando llegó Akane y Xi en persona le dio sus espadas."

"Recuerda si alguien llevaba algún bulto, mochila, bolsa…?"

"Zhai llevaba un paquete y… bueno, ya le he mencionado antes que Shuhan llevaba una mochila y si no recuerdo mal, la dejó en el almacén. Siempre suele llevar una, la pobre es tan coqueta que le gusta cambiarse de vestido dos o tres veces al día. Creo que era un poco más grande que de costumbre, eso sí."

"Vaya, gracias. Es usted de gran ayuda. Me doy cuenta de que la señorita Shuhan… Bao Shuhan creo? – Ling lo confirmó con la cabeza- aparece mucho en la conversación. Me podría aclarar cuál es su relación con Ranma?"

"Oh, bueno, la verdad es que… no debería comentarlo, porque a Ranma no le hace gracia, pero él y Shuhan han sido amantes. Por lo que sé, rompieron hace tiempo, de hecho, el año pasado no se vieron ni nada, durante el rodaje de la película del año pasado, quiero decir. Bueno también es que Shuhan acababa de casarse y tal. Hace nada se ha divorciado. Por lo que comentan las otras chicas de maquillaje, no ha sido bonito. Supongo que Shuhan ha intentado retomar la relación con Ranma, pero no lo veo muy dispuesto. La verdad es que lo compadezco un poco, no para de acosarlo."

"Y su relación con la señorita Tanaka?"

"No le tiene mucho aprecio" Ling sonrió.

"Puede ser más explícita, citar algún incidente?"

"Oh, bueno, le echó polvo de arroz en un ojo. No creo que fuera un accidente. Y creo que una vez le puso la zancadilla, literalmente. Una actitud francamente mezquina e infantil y así se lo dije a Chen, pero no es el momento de ir haciendo cambios en el equipo, bastantes líos tenemos ya. En fin, yo diría que Shuhan estaba celosa, especialmente después de lo de la cena. Sinceramente, creía que en algún momento intentaría sacarle los ojos o algo así. Aunque dudo mucho que Akane se dejara. Por lo poco que hemos podido ver, es muy buena en artes marciales."

"Ha visto a la señorita Bao después del incidente?"

"No, no ha pasado por aquí, se marchó poco después de que Ranma cogiera a Akane. Es una de las personas pendientes de ser interrogadas. Le he dejado varios SMS, sin resultado. Si quiere su teléfono, se lo facilitaré."

"De acuerdo, sería de gran ayuda – esperó mientras la secretaria escribía un número en un papel-. Muchísimas gracias, señorita Ling. Ha sido usted una testigo valiosísima. Si me lo permite, quizá la recomiende para otro trabajo."

"Oh, por favor, no es necesario que se moleste" –contestó la secretaria, sorprendida y un tanto alarmada. Una recomendación de un oficial podía ser una espada de dos filos.

"Le aseguro que no es ninguna molestia" replicó el policía.

"Muchas gracias, detective Huang. Es un honor" repuso, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y manteniendo la sonrisa mientras se alejaba de la mesa donde estaba instalado el investigador. Menudo caramelo envenenado estaba resultando esta película. Chen se acercó a ella con una taza de té.

"Qué tal?"

"Más vale que me subas el sueldo. Creo que no podría sobrevivir a una recomendación."

Chen la miró, los ojos como platos.

"Cuenta con ello. A la mierda la productora, si no fuera por ellos, la policía no se estaría tomado tantas molestias con nosotros."

"Has hablado con ellos?"

"Cómo evitarlo? Alguna explicación tenía que darles sobre el retraso del rodaje. Es posible que uno de sus agentes se pase por aquí, incluso hoy mismo. Y ya me ha dado la vara para que controlemos la lengua del equipo. Un poco tarde, la verdad."

"Pues a ver si se hacen cargo de este marrón. Madre mía, que rodaje más accidentado! Uno más como éste y te juro que me retiro."

"Siempre puedes aceptar la recomendación…" bromeó Chen, señalando con la cabeza al detective que estaba hablando por teléfono.

"Antes prefiero cultivar coles con mi padre" sentenció la secretaria.

"Te entiendo, no eres la única que ha recibido sugerencias sobre un cambio de carrera. No es nada sutil, nuestro agente. Espero que para esta tarde todo esté solucionado. No puedo tomar más Valium, voy hecho un zombie. Y a ver si aparecen los tortolitos de una vez."

"Qué crees que les ha pasado?"

"Ni idea, pero donde quiera que estén, espero que lo estén pasado mejor que nosotros."

Los dos sorbieron el té, mientras contemplaban cómo la expresión del detective Huang cambiaba, cogía su chaqueta, se la ponía apresuradamente y abandonaba el estudio.

"Que tenga un buen día, oficial" susurró Chen, sarcástico.

_**apartamento de Ranma**_

"Qué hace esa furcia nipona aquí?" bramó, tirando la bolsa de comida al suelo, empujando a Ranma a un lado.

"A quién diablos estás llamando furcia? -exclamó Akane, dejando los palillos en la mesa y empezó a levantarse, cuando vio a Shuhan llevarse la mano a la mochila y extraer una espada-. Pero qué…?" musitó, atónita, esquivando un torpe movimiento oblicuo que casi clava la espada en la mesa. Tal como era, tan sólo hizo un corte. Shuhan siguió con un corte horizontal, que Akane evitó con facilidad, sin perder de vista a Ranma, haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que interviniera. Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mirándolas desconcertado, para luego dirigirse al telefonillo y llamar a seguridad. Akane dirigió los ojos al techo, exasperada, mientras eludía un nuevo golpe de la maquilladora. Qué había tomado para desayunar?

"Te voy a arrancar los ojos!"

"Sí, tú y qué ejército?" se burló Akane.

Lanzando un grito, Shuhan subió a la mesa tirando varios contenedores de comida, blandiendo la espada a diestro y siniestro, siendo esquivada por Akane con apenas un ligero movimiento. Frustrada, saltó sobre ella, a lo que Akane respondió con un paso lateral, dejándola pasar, propinándole un golpe con el antebrazo en la espalda, lanzándola contra la pared pero sin mucha fuerza. Atontada, dejó caer la espada y dándose la vuelta se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Akane, los dedos como garras, dispuesta a arrancarle la piel. Akane se limitó a acompañar el movimiento de sus manos desde arriba empleando el hilo de seda a dos manos, desequilibrándola.

"Zorra de mierda! Quién te crees que eres? Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima? Ranma es MÍO!"

"Ranma no es un trozo de carne que puedas comprar en el mercado. Y dónde le ponga las manos no es asunto tuyo" le espetó, divertida, esperando su reacción.

Shuhan chilló, arrojándose con más ímpetu, mientras Akane se limitaba a rodear la mesa, siguiendo con el juego del ratón y el gato. Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Qué estaba haciendo, poniéndola más furiosa?

"Debería haberte matado yo misma…" siseó entre dientes.

'Qué…?' pensaron los dos artistas marciales a la vez.

"… pero me puedo encargar de ello ahora…" le lanzó varios contenedores de comida a la cabeza, uno de los cojines, aprovechando la ocasión para recuperar la espada.

Empuñándola recta, dirigió un golpe frontal contra Akane. Ésta lo dejó pasar a un costado, aprovechando para sujetar la muñeca de su contrincante con una mano y sujetar también la otra mano. Shuhan se debatió como un gato, intentando patearla sin mucho éxito. Trató de empujarla, pero era como tratar de mover una montaña. Akane se mantuvo firme. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más. Era obvio que la chica no hacía mucho deporte y no podría mantener la postura mucho tiempo.

"Ranma! Qué pasa?" preguntó un recién llegado.

"Hao, qué coño haces tú aquí? Y qué haces vestido de vigilante…?"

Distraída momentáneamente, Akane se relajó, lo que Shuhan aprovechó para empujarla y ponerle la zancadilla, tirándose al suelo sobre ella. Intentó estrangularla, pero Akane le sujetó las muñecas y apretó con fuerza un punto de presión, provocándole un dolor insoportable. La soltó y se lanzó sobre su cara, pero para entonces Akane ya había conseguido mover un poco las piernas y metiendo la rodilla entre las piernas de su contrincante, la lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas, atontada. Tanto Ranma como el hombre se lanzaron a cogerla, inmovilizándola. Hao no se cortó y le aplicó un punto de presión en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente.

"Qué haces?" preguntó Ranma, atónito.

"Créeme, me lo vas a agradecer. Tengo que llamar a la policía."

"Por qué? Porque una grupi se ha colado en el piso de Ranma? Venga ya!" le espetó Akane, sorprendida.

"Tu eres Akane, no? Encantado. Pero esto es mucho más serio. Por cierto, aquí tienes mi móvil, Ranma, llama a Yang. Vamos a necesitar que te examine un médico. De hecho, mejor busca Guang Ming, es un médico forense…"

"Qué coño pinta aquí un médico forense? No se ha muerto nadie!" exclamó Akane, cada vez más alarmada.

"Vamos a necesitar un equipo de investigación aquí. Espero que no tengas nada comprometedor, Ranma."

"Me quieres explicar qué coño pasa?" preguntó Ranma, mosqueado.

"En cuanto llames a la pasma".

Pasó un minuto tenso mientras Ranma hacía la llamada. Cerró el móvil y se lo lanzó a Hao, que lo guardó en un bolsillo.

"Puedes empezar cuando quieras" indicó el anfitrión.

"Recordáis vuestra pequeña trifulca, no?- ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, esquivando sus miradas-. Pues podía haber sido más seria la cosa. Alguien cambió una de tus espadas, Ranma. Por una de verdad…"

"QUÉEEE?" exclamaron los dos, con igual gesto de horror. Akane se llevó la mano a la boca, palideciendo.

"Cuando Yang llegó al plató, intentó quitarle hierro a la cosa, pero Xi se empeñó en llamar a la policía. Cuando encima no llevaste a Akane a la clínica, se temieron lo peor, que la hubieras secuestrado y que te la cargaras…"

"Pero qué…!" "ESO ES RIDÍCULO!"

"Sí, sí, ridículo, y todo lo que queráis, pero está el plató de maderos hasta los topes. Y los vas a tener detrás de ti, Ranma. Yang ha hecho parecer que trasladó a Akane a otra clínica y que ha perdido el papeleo. Tenemos que aprovechar mientras vienen y hacer desaparecer la evidencia de que habéis estado aquí todo el tiempo…"

"Pero…" "No entiendo nada…"

"Pues es muy simple. Puede que esta señorita sea la culpable de todo el rollo. Joder, hasta yo tengo parte de culpa, la he dejado pasar…"

"Así que eras tú el que estaba controlando el tema de las llamadas?" inquirió Ranma.

"Si, ya sé que ha sido un coñazo, pero no se nos ocurrió otra cosa. Si la poli te hubiera echado el guante, hubieras ido al trullo a probar su hospitalidad unos días. Por favor, vamos a dejarnos de cháchara. Saca toda la basura que tengas aquí y la metemos en el armario de mantenimiento, está al final del pasillo. Akane, porfa, organiza esto un poco. Y vigila a esta elementa…"

Hao echó un vistazo al apartamento, fijándose en algo brillante en el suelo.

"Es una espada?"

"Sí,- contestó Akane- nada más abrir la puerta la ha sacado de la mochila y se lanzó contra mí…" se dirigió a ella, haciendo el ademán de cogerla.

"NO LA TOQUES! Podría ser la gemela de la espada que utilizó Ranma."

Akane se apartó, sobresaltada. Se tocó el cuello ligeramente. Respiró profundamente. Aún estaba viva.

Hao dejó a Shuhan sobre el sofá y, con un gesto a Ranma, se dedicaron a recoger los contenedores de comida. Los recogieron en una bolsa y salieron a toda prisa del apartamento. Akane se sacudió, concentrándose en arreglar un poco la escena. Limpió la mesa y barrió un poco el salón, dirigiéndose luego al cuarto de baño. Tenía algunas prendas suyas colgadas. Tendría que ponérselas tal cual. Las tocó. Estaban más o menos secas. Rápidamente, se desvistió, arreglándose un poco el pelo. Recogió las toallas y la ropa usada y lo metió todo en el cubo de ropa sucia. Miró alrededor. Era esto como debía parecer un piso de soltero? Tampoco había conocido tantos. Hiro era patológicamente ordenado. Revisó la bañera. Cabellos. Largos, negros. Podían ser tanto suyos como de Ranma. Mejor limpiarlo todo. Intentó recordar todo lo que había tocado y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Parecía que estuviera cometiendo un crimen. Rió, histérica. Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

"… había pensado que les dijeras que has estado en la choza de Yun…"

"Ese viejo chocho? Vale que yo lo frecuento, pero tú crees que alguien se tragaría que he llevado una chica a esa pocilga?"

"Bueno, será una pocilga, pero el tío es bueno con el tema de las lesiones. Ah, Akane, a ti también te concierne esto. Tenéis que dar una versión unificada… Habéis estado dos días en un antro y te han estado tratando el hombro. No te has dado cuenta de nada, estás todavía un poco atontada. Del estrés y eso. Puedes decir que estabas tan fascinada con Ranma que no te enteraste ni de dónde estabas…" sonrió, pícaro.

"Menos lobos, Caperucita, no es tan interesante" contestó aquella, sardónica.

"Ranma! No me lo puedo creer. Aún parece capaz de razonar! Estás perdiendo tu magia!" se rió.

"Tengo que ir a un curso de reciclaje en Hogwarts" replicó el interpelado, inexpresivo.

"Sabes? Me cae muy bien tu amigo, sabe juzgar a las personas" remató Akane, riendo a su vez.

"Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, habéis vuelto hace una hora o así. Tsao viene de camino y va a interpretar mi papel…"

"Y si Shuhan no lo reconoce?"

"Piensas que alguien se fija en los guardas de seguridad? Somos parte del mobiliario, créeme" indicó, encogiendo los hombros.

"Hey, cómo va todo?" preguntó alguien.

"Tsao! Menos mal que has llegado! Tienes que hacerte responsable de este turno. Ranma y Akane han llegado hace una hora o así, no te has acordado del tema de la poli, vale? Y la chica esta se ha aprovechado de un despiste para colarse…"

"Y por qué no te haces tú el despistado? Vaya muerto me quieres colgar!"

"Porque yo ya he hablado con el poli y fui yo quien le dijo que el apartamento de Ranma es el de la planta de abajo. Va a ser difícil que se trague que me he equivocado en una planta…"

"Bueno, siempre puedes ser el guarda incompetente al que están a punto de despedir - bromeó Tsao-. Me hago cargo, quieres quedar bien. Por cierto, hola. Akane, no? Yo soy Tsao".

"Emm, encantada, supongo." Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Le resultaba familiar.

"Doy por sentado que ya habéis revisado esto y limpiado, no?"

"He limpiado el cuarto de baño, hasta donde he podido. No había alcohol en el botiquín como para repasarlo todo."

"Entonces esperemos que no sean demasiado concienzudos. Por cierto, las sábanas…?"

"Ostras, es verdad! He dormido en la cama!"

"Bueno, yo me encargo. Me llevo toda la ropa a la lavandería y os dejo que recibáis al cortejo, vale?"

"Pero… si hay cabellos en el sofá o por ahí… qué hacemos?" preguntó Akane, un tanto desconcertada aún.

"Cruzar los dedos."

Hao cogió una bolsa de la basura y la llenó con las sábanas, la funda de la almohada y la ropa del cuarto de baño. Con un un guiño se despidió.

"Vaya numerito que tenemos montado!-dijo Tsao, frotándose las manos-. Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar."

"Eso digo yo, qué numerito – preguntó Ranma, exasperado-. A qué ha venido todo esto? Y qué es eso de la que la he llevado a ver a Yun?"

"No sé, Ranma… mira, fue cosa de Yang. Te vio muy alterado con lo del arañazo y pensó que necesitarías…"

"Que necesitaría qué? Que me complicárais la existencia?"

"Mira, tío, tampoco yo sé mucho más, me sacaron de la cama a las 3 de la mañana. Si te digo la verdad no sé si hicimos bien en montar todo este paripé. Pero… Yang estaba preocupado y quería… no sé, que tuviérais tiempo de hablar o algo de eso. O de otras cosas" bromeó. El chiste cayó en saco roto, ante la expresión seria de los actores. 'Joder…'

Se miraron entre ellos, de vez en cuando ojeando a Shuhan, la espada. Akane sintió un escalofrío.

Un pitido rompió el silencio. Tsao cogió su walkie.

"Aquí Fuda. Quién es? –silencio-. Ahora bajo- se colgó el walkie en el cinturón-. Ha llegado la caballería. Imagino que podéis controlar a esta individua, no? De todas formas, le voy a poner unas esposas, para que no cause problemas."

Se detuvo apenas un momento, dirigiéndose después a la salida.

Tras unos segundos de escrutar a la puerta, como si Tsao siguiera aún allí, Ranma y Akane se miraron.

"Que diablos ha pasado?" murmuró Akane, estupefacta.

"No tengo ni la menor idea" contestó Ranma, con el mismo nivel de incredulidad.

Akane miró a la maquilladora, tratando de entender… Había intentado matarla? Y había intentado liar a Ranma? Qué era eso de la espada? Y todo ese jaleo…?

"Buenos días. Señorita. Señor Saotome. Soy el detective Huang, encargado del caso. No sé si están al corriente…"

"De qué? preguntó Akane, solícita-. Hemos llegado aquí hace poco, de una clínica… no recuerdo su nombre… -hizo gesto de recordar-. Ranma me iba a acompañar ahora a mi apartamento…"

"Entiendo que se ha recuperado entonces. El vigilante me ha puesto al día sobre el ataque de esta… señorita. La conocen?"

"Sí, se trata de una de las maquilladoras de la película" indicó Ranma, serio.

"Saben como se llama?" sondeó el detective.

"Shuhan" replicó Akane rápidamente.

"Bao Shuhan" confirmó Ranma.

Por la puerta asomaron dos hombres uniformados. El policía hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se llevaron a la chica, que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Cuando se vio sujeta, empezó a forcejear para soltarse. Los policías se limitaron a agarrarla con más fuerza, sacándola a rastras. El detective mientras tanto se puso unos guantes. Con una mirada rápida localizó la espada. La cogió y envolvió la empuñadura en un plástico.

"Creo que me llevaré esto para analizarlo. Parece un caso sencillo, pero tengo que hacerles unas preguntas. Les importaría acompañarme a comisaría?"

"En absoluto" respondió Ranma, imperturbable.

"Señor Huang, tendría inconveniente en que me acercara primero a mi apartamento? Llevo esta ropa dos días. Me encontraría más cómoda si pudiera cambiarme."

"No hay problema. Les espero dentro de una hora. Comisaría Norte."

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, se despidió.

Ranma se restregó la mano por la cara, tratando de aclararse. Akane miraba a un lado y a otro, sin decir nada. Alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

"Te acompaño, vamos." Le tendió la mano. Akane la cogió, dubitativa, pero se dejó llevar. Se revisó con la otra el pantalón.

"Espera, mi bolso está encima del sofá, creo, tengo las llaves ahí."

En realidad estaba tirado bajo la mesa, tapado por los cojines. Una vez localizado, salieron de piso. Había un guardia al lado de la puerta. Cuando Ranma la cerró, permaneció allí, sin decir nada. Caminaron hacia el ascensor sin cruzar una palabra. Una vez dentro, Ranma resopló.

"No sé por qué, pero esto no me gusta nada…"

Akane lo miró, aprensiva. Vaya cubo de agua fría. Preferiría haber vuelto al mundo real un poco más suavemente. El destino o lo que fuera gustaba de ponerles la zancadilla.

"Qué puede pasar?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero… esto me mosquea. Ya era bastante malo que casi nos acuchilláramos en el plató, pero que encima alguien haya cambiado una espada… Shuhan por lo que parece… La puta que la parió!- espetó, visiblemente cabreado-. Qué… MIERDA! Por qué siempre tiene que haber alguien puteándome?" resopló, golpeando uno de los paneles del ascensor. Por un momento el aparato se detuvo, quedándose ambos mirando las luces del techo, luego uno al otro. Se reinició el movimiento. Ranma suspiró, desquiciado. Akane lo miraba, seria.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron al vestíbulo. Tsao les hizo una señal.

"Tienes un taxi en la puerta. Cuidáos."

Salieron a la calle. El tráfico ensordecedor los aturdió momentáneamente. Divisaron al taxi a unos metros de la puerta y se dirigieron a él.

"Buenos días. A dónde van?"

"Hao…?"

"Xin Jie Kou, apartamentos Lou Meng. Es usted muy versátil, por cierto."

"Aw, no me trates de usted, me hace sentir viejo!"

Salió a toda velocidad, incorporándose a una avenida en una maniobra que dejó a Akane con la cara plantada en el cristal.

"Qué coño haces? Quieres que nos matemos?" demandó Ranma, sujetándose al asiento, intentado colocarse el cinturón.

"Quiero asegurarme que perdemos cualquier cola que podamos llevar."

"No sé por qué, pero esto me recuerda a las pelis de Jackie Chan – comentó Akane, un tanto socarrona-. Vamos a pasar por alguna calle con andamios de bambú? Es que se me ha olvidado traerme la cámara…"

"Pues no, que yo sepa, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo. Hay algún que otro barrio de reformas…"

"No será necesario, Hao, gracias" apuntó Ranma, con gesto de aburrimiento.

"Qué mal turista haces, mira que no interesarse por las costumbres locales…"

"Corta el rollo. Además, por aquí no se va a Xin Jie Kou."

"No, primero vamos a recoger a Yang. De hecho, aquí lo tenemos. Menos mal que a veces es puntual."

Se detuvo en la acera, con una maniobra que lanzó a Akane hacia el costado de Ranma, clavándole el codo en los riñones.

"Perdona. Tu amigo conduce como el culo."

"… no pasa nada" exclamó, casi sin respiración, acariciándose la zona.

"Hola, tortolitos. Listos para el interrogatorio? La cosa va fina. Esta mañana no me he podido acercar al estudio, pero la cosa pinta bastante negra para ti, Ranma. Casi todo el personal te atribuye una actitud muy hostil con Akane. No sé como habrán ido los interrogatorios hoy. Francamente, espero que la tipa esa que han pillado en tu apartamento sea la responsable, porque como la gente del equipo se vaya un poco de la lengua, lo vas a tener crudo para trabajar por aquí."

"Debería ser un caso fácil, no? – apuntó Akane-. Chica celosa. Juega una putada a su amante y le cuelga un muerto. Joder, hace nada me ha intentado estrangular, eso debería contar para algo, no?"

"Bueno, hay muchas maneras de leer las evidencias. Mira, no entiendo este interés que se toma la poli por este caso, la verdad. Vale que Xi lo llamara por lo de la espada y tal, pero es que el detective no me ha dejado en paz, llamando a las horas más intempestivas. Ni a Chen. Pensaba que te iba a liar una buena. Qué mosca le ha picado?

"Qué, se olvidó Chen de pagarle la propina?" bromeó Hao, esquivando un camión.

Ranma lo miró, un poco sorprendido, para después resoplar, asintiendo.

"Me juego el cuello a que es eso. Joder, parece mentira que después de tantos años Chen no sepa aún cómo funcionan estas cosas… y Ling es super competente, no me creo que se le haya pasado -se llevó las manos a la cara, restregándosela-. Ya lo tengo. Alguien de producción ha querido recortar gastos y no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que quitar el pellizco de los sobornos… Nos pueden joder vivos, eh? Empezando por mí."

"No tenía ni idea de que aquí pasaran esas cosas –comentó Akane, incrédula-. Qué pueden hacer?" inquirió, curiosa.

"Retener la peli como prueba. Y perderla por casualidad. La bahía de Hong Kong es muy grande" respondió Ranma, apesadumbrado, golpeando la puerta del coche.

"Sí, pero… bueno, si no hay denuncia, no hay caso, no? No voy a poner una denuncia si vamos a tener que lidiar con todo esto… Puedo arreglármelas con Shuhan por mi cuenta…"

"Igual ya es tarde. En un caso con armas, la poli puede actuar de oficio. –Ranma se rascó la cabeza-. Joder. Bueno, hasta que lleguemos al estudio mañana no sabremos cómo está la cosa, pero… me espero lo peor"

"Y si pagamos nosotros el 'rescate'?" sugirió Hao.

"Estás de coña? A estas alturas, cogerían la pasta y lo utilizarían en nuestra contra. Tiene que ser Chen el que lo arregle o vamos a tener a la poli respirando en nuestro cuello durante muuuuucho tiempo. Y lo mismo vale para vosotros, por echarme un cable, por lo menos tú, Yang. Francamente, no sé qué coño estabais pensando al montar todo este paripé. Lo tenía todo controlado…"

"Bueno… es verdad que me acojoné un poco al ver que Akane no estaba en la clínica… cómo iba a saber que estabais aquí enrollándoos?"

"Perdona? -preguntó Akane, indignada-. No estábamos enrollándonos ni nada que se le parezca! Qué te has creído?"

"Bueno, yo… esto… Ranma…" miró a éste, implorando su ayuda.

"No, no, yo no he abierto la boca, tendrás que salir tú de ese agujero!" contestó éste, riendo. Quizá no habían recorrido todo el camino, pero sí que habían disfrutado de algunas curvas. Otras, no tanto.

"… ya se lo dije el otro día, Ranma me dio un masaje. Fin de la historia."

"Sí, bueno… eh. Disculpa…"

"Por quién me ha tomado? Por una descerebrada?"

"Oye! No todas las que salen conmigo son descerebradas!" saltó el interpelado, ofendido.

"Tampoco es que hayas salido con ningún premio Nobel de Física…" le corrigió Hao, socarrón.

"Gracias por el cable, majo. En fin, volviendo al tema, Yang, lo hiciste como el culo. Lo peor es que la poli se va a enganchar a ti, a ver si te pillan dando un paso en falso. No me extrañaría que te pidieran alguna donación para la asociación de viudas…"

"Pffffffffffff, bueno, macho, me la tendré que tragar y bajarme los pantalones como todo el mundo."

"No, no, no te equivoques. No cedas, porque entonces sí que vas a estar vendido. Hazte el idiota. Funciona de puta madre. Te van a estar dando el tostón varios meses, pero tú, ni caso, como si no fuera contigo."

"Vaya, Ranma, te veo muy familiarizado con esta especie de mafia…" indicó Akane, tan sorprendida como admirada.

"Sí, uno de los dudosos métodos de mi padre, lidiando con la yakuza y miembros del Partido, aquí en China. A veces le saco partido a alguna de sus putadas."

"Ah, vale –asintió Akane, ponderando la influencia de Genma- pero, bueno, tal como yo lo veo tampoco es tan lógico que vayan a por Yang o Chen, lo lógico sería que te presionaran a ti, que eres el que sale más perjudicado, no?"

"Si Huang decide hacernos cosquillas, vamos a pagar todos el pato. Lo que espero es que la productora no deje a Chen con el culo al aire, entonces sí que se pondría la cosa fea…"

"Bueno, dejaos de imponderables. Estamos en Lou Meng, Akane. Date prisa, vale? Tengo que devolver el taxi cuanto antes."

"Dos minutos".

Desapareció tras una puerta desvencijada, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres. Hao la miró hasta que desapareció por un pasillo.

"Buenas piernas –murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Tienes buen gusto."

Ranma elevó los ojos al cielo, un poco teatral.

"Sois un par de cotorras, lo sabéis, verdad?"

Yang se sentó de costado y lo miró divertido.

"Seguro que no tienes nada que contar?"

"No ha pasado nada"

"Ya, y yo nací ayer" bufó Hao, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

"Cree lo que quieras."

"Bueno, Akane mencionó un par de masajes…" ofreció Yang, intentando picarlo.

"Sí, ya sabemos cómo funcionan los masajes de Manos de Oro Saotome…" replicó Hao, con cierta malicia.

"Joder, no puedo contar ni con mis propios amigos para creerme? Pues con la pasma me va a ir de pena…"

"Es lo malo de tener antecedentes, Ranma, que se vuelven en tu contra. Bueno, y qué tal es?"

"Qué es qué?" devolvió la pregunta, deliberadamente obtuso.

"Que cómo es en la cama! Hay que explicártelo todo?"

Ranma se cubrió los ojos con la mano, riendo ligeramente.

"Sois un par de malpensados. Akane no es Lin Hae…"

"De verdad?"

"Sí, por increíble que parezca, no todas las chicas se mueren por meterse en mis pantalones"

"Es lesbiana? Porque sería una gran pérdida".

Ranma rompió a reír a carcajadas.

"Por cómo me tocó el culo, yo diría que no" 'Ups, qué bocaza tengo…'

"LO SABÍA! Sabía que había caído! –exclamó Yang-. Me debes una botella. No sé cómo picas con estas cosas, Hao, Ranma siempre hace cumbre…"

"Yang, como no te calles…"

"Ya estoy de vuelta. De qué estábais hablando?"

"Oh, nada importante – comentó Ranma, como quien no quiere la cosa- simplemente, querían saber qué tal eres en la cama" y le guiñó un ojo.

"Ah, sí? – contestó con una sonrisa de tiburón-. De veras? – el tono podía hacer que se congelara un volcán-. Bueno, es una ventaja que uno de ustedes sea un matasanos, porque tal vez necesiten atención médica antes del final del trayecto –amplió la sonrisa-. Alguien quiere hacer un comentario estúpido sobre mi vida personal? No? Ya me lo suponía."

Ranma se sacudía de risa, tapándose la boca con la mano. Sus compañeros miraban hacia delante, sin desviar la mirada ni un milímetro. Que pena que no tuvieran oportunidad de probar la órbita geoestacionaria baja*. Era toda una experiencia y habían hecho puntos para merecérsela.

Después de unos minutos de tensión, Akane se relajó ligeramente. Miró a Ranma, que aún sonreía, un tanto malicioso y luego a… los otro dos.

"Bien, volvamos al asunto que nos interesa. Ranma me ha llevado a ver a un tal… cómo se llamaba? Dónde está la clínica? Qué tratamiento he recibido? En fin, algo voy a tener que decir."

Hao carraspeó, girando los hombros un poco.

"Sabes eso de que la mente tiende a olvidar las experiencias desagradables? Pues cuenta esta como una de ellas"

"Por qué? Tan malo es? La terapia es dolorosa o qué?"

"Mmmm, no exactamente, es solo si te preocupa la higiene…"

"Ah, vale. Y por qué se supone que me ha llevado Ranma a un antro así, entonces?"

"Un mal pensado diría que te quiero matar de septicemia o algo así… Tengo debilidad por el viejo. Es un buen maestro, solo que un poco dejado. Y sobre todo, es muy clásico, y ahora la gente le da por probar terapias más modernas".

"Sí, además, no tiene pelos en la lengua y si tiene que decirle a alguien que le sobran unos kilos y que recorte el tocino, se lo dice. Hay gente a la que no le sienta nada bien. Por eso vienen a mi clínica".

"Porque eres un cínico sacacuartos" masculló Ranma.

"Es un modo honesto de vivir. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la gente tenga debilidades. Mis pacientes son adultos. Toman decisiones y tienen que vivir con las consecuencias. Son los únicos responsables de su salud. Yo no voy a ser el Tan Sanzang de nadie."

"No lo eres ni de ti mismo…" le espetó.

"Sí, para eso ya estás tú, no?" replicó el médico.

"Sí, y me haces el mismo caso que tus pacientes a Yun."

"Así se restablece el equilibrio de las cosas."

"Bueno, podéis dejar vuestras disputas maritales y volver al tema?" interrumpió Akane, un tanto harta.

"Vale, vale. Lo importante, al fin y al cabo, es que presentéis un frente unido, pero sin que se note que lo habéis ensayado. Para que te hagas una idea, la clínica es pequeña, una habitación para recibir a la gente, una para los masajes y demás, una habitación para ingresos y el resto de la pocilga, es la casa de Yun. Es pequeña. Piensa… cabe todo en el apartamento de Ranma. Está en uno de los barrios de las afueras, rodeado de campos, viejas fábricas, está en el bajo de un edificio. Hay varios juntos en la zona…"

"Eso es muy genérico, no me dice gran cosa"

"Te lo digo en serio, es mejor que no te acuerdes. Mira, en caso de duda, échale la culpa a Ranma, vale?"

"Eso no va a ser un problema" contestaron al unísono Ranma y Akane. A continuación se miraron y sonrieron. Hao y Yang se miraron a su vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

'De los pies a la cabeza' deletreó Yang con los labios. Hao se limitó a sonreír.

"Por cierto, Akane. Es importante que recuerdes esto. Tú no me conoces. No me has visto ni hablado conmigo. Nunca…"

Yang siguió hablando, con alguna interrupción por parte de Hao. Ranma se limitó a mirar por la ventana, mientras Akane escuchaba las bromas que se intercambiaban los otros dos. Todo esto… resultaba una experiencia un tanto irónica y extrañamente reconfortante, sobre todo, lo de presentar un frente común. Pero también era vagamente inquietante. Todo había empezado… por qué? Porque no había sido capaz de acercarse a ella, pedirle unos minutos y hablar como adultos. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a morderse las uñas. No, tenía que comportarse como un niño pequeño al que le quitan la pelota y patalea y chilla hasta que consigue lo que quiere o consigue joder a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Vale que hubiera sido difícil enterarse de la parte de Akane en la historia de su vida, pero bueno, nadie decía que tuviera que ser una sola charla…

Y no es que fuera la culpa enteramente suya, pensó, huraño. Tampoco es que Akane hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a él y empezar con las explicaciones, sobre todo después de la famosa escena del beso. Se removió en el asiento. Aún recordaba cómo había reaccionado ella. Había huído después por miedo? Desde luego, su actitud para con él después de aquello tenía un aspecto muy diferente después de saber… 'Joder, es carne de psicólogo' pensó, apesadumbrado.

Total, aquí estaban dos adultos, que cuando se juntaban no sólo provocaban una inundación con su estupidez, sino que además experimentaban una regresión a la infancia digna de cualquier parvulario. Suspiró. No era un buen presagio para una relación de ninguna clase. Ada tenía razón. Era como un crío y se comportaba como tal. Esto le iba a costar unos cuantos días de meditación, solo para aclararse las ideas. Resopló, hastiado. Nunca, nada, parecía lo que era en su vida. También Ai Ning había acertado. Lástima que hubiera sido tan críptica.

El paseo en coche le resultó una gran mancha en el tiempo, sin ser apenas consciente de por dónde pasaban. Apenas si reaccionó cuando Yang bajó del coche. Pocos minutos después llegaban a la comisaría.

"Ranma, despierta! Hemos llegado!" exclamó Hao, el claxon del coche sonando a toda cebolla. La calle estaba atascada y la cacofonía del entorno contribuyó a sacarlo del trance.

Salió del taxi, tendiéndole la mano a Akane que la cogió con una sonrisa. Su humor mejoró ligeramente. Al menos había una constante en un mundo siempre cambiante. Estaba preciosa cuando sonreía. Le apretó la mano ligeramente y la soltó, viendo como Hao escapaba, sorteando obstáculos por doquier.

"Time to face the music" musitó Ranma. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato para localizar al detective Huang. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en comisaría, entró como un huracán dirigido a su despacho, móvil en mano, dando órdenes. Un agente les indicó con la cabeza que podían entrar. Ranma se tomó su tiempo para estudiar el terreno. El despacho resultó ser amplio e iluminado, 'todo un lujo para un simple detective' pensó Ranma. 'Este tío es bueno, sea lo que sea que haga'. El mal presentimiento no era una mera conjetura. Iba a caer una tormenta de mierda de cuidado. Y lo pillaba sin paraguas.

"Saotome. Usted es la señorita Tanaka, verdad? Sienténse por favor, tengo que terminar unos papeles. Les puedo confirmar que su atacante de esta mañana está detenida."

Akane exhaló, aliviada. Al menos había una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Miró a Ranma. Se mantenia en una postura aparentemente relajada, pero notaba la tensión en sus manos y piernas. Se preguntó qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Había estado muy callado en el trayecto, aunque Hao había probado ser una buena distracción, si no un buen chófer. Quizá podría quedar con él para hacer algo de turismo alternativo. Conocer a los amigos de Ranma también podía resultar útil…

'Para el carro, Akane, que se desbocan los caballos!' Volvió a la realidad. Desde luego, acabar en una comisaría no era lo que había esperado de un reencuentro con Ranma. De hecho, la destrucción en su entorno había resultado curiosamente baja, comparada con los estándares de Nerima. Debería estar acostumbrada. En lo que a ellos se refería, nunca nada funcionaba como debía, siempre tenía que haber un giro de tuerca extra que hacía que la máquina saltara por los aires.

'A ver con qué nos sale el poli este'. Aunque Hao y Yang habían bromeado sobre el tema, lidiar con polis corruptos (o con la yakuza o cualquiera de sus variantes) no era moco de pavo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, concluyó, mirando al detective teclear en su ordenador. Al cabo de unos segundos, el detective Huang levantó la cabeza y los miró, detenidamente. Akane devolvió la mirada, tranquila. Después de tolerar durante años a Mioshi, este personaje no tenía nada que pudiera intimidarla. Ranma también parecía tranquilo, dueño de sí mismo. 'Parece listo para empezar un combate'. Igual la presente situación no era muy diferente de una de sus épicas peleas.

"Tengo que dejarles unos minutos –por fin rompió el silencio el detective-, me temo que tengo varios asuntos pendientes. Pueden quedarse aquí o pasar a la sala de visitantes, pero por favor, no abandonen la comisaría."

"Por favor, proceda" indicó Ranma, en un tono cortés y educado que Akane nunca le había visto. 'La cosa debe ser seria si se pone así'. Ella se limitó a sonreír levemente y hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

"Haré que les traigan un poco de té".

"Muy amable, detective" respondió Akane, empleando su mejor sonrisa mientras el oficial salía del despacho. Unos segundos más tarde entraba un chico joven con un termo, un par de tazas y una cajita metálica, presumiblemente el té. Akane se levantó, dándole las gracias, y procedió a abrir la caja, acercando la nariz.

"Lapsang Suchong –pronunció su veredicto-. Wow, aquí tratan muy bien a los detenidos o tenemos estatus especial" indicó, mientras servía una cucharada pequeña de hojas en cada taza.

"Creo que el detective Huang nos quiere relajados" replicó Ranma, vertiendo agua caliente sobre las hojas. Akane lo miró, sorprendida. Era un gesto un tanto extraño en él. "Creando la ilusión de camaradería -explicó él-. Es difícil creer que haya intentando matarte y ahora esté ayudándote con el té, no? Salvo que sea un psicópata consumado, claro".

Akane rió a carcajadas. Cogió su taza y golpeó ligeramente la de Ranma.

"Salud" y bebió un sorbo, cerrando los ojos. "Mmmmm. Debería dejarme detener en más ocasiones, si me van a poner este té."

"Yo que tú no lo haría. Lo habitual es que pongan agua de fregar."

"Y a qué se debe esta deferencia, entonces?"

"En pocas horas esto será un caso mediático y conviene que la policía quede bien. Al menos eso es lo que yo sospecho." Parecía resignado a un futuro lleno de problemas. Se sentó, una pierna sobre la otra y se dedicó a examinar su entorno. Akane sonrió para sí. Nunca está de más estudiar tu entorno, identificar posibles salidas, armas, oportunidades de cualquier tipo. Al fin y al cabo estaban hasta el cuello, incluso si no era uno de los típicos líos en los que se habían metido hacía tantos años.

"Jo, tío! Esto sí que me trae recuerdos! -comentó Akane, socarrona-. Parece como si volviera a empezar todo otra vez"

Una mirada de reojo a Ranma reveló que éste pensaba lo mismo. Y por su expresión, la perspectiva dejaba mucho que desear. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Qué podía significar aquello? Se estaba preparando para lo que podía venir? O tenía intención de replegar velas y buscar un puerto seguro? La idea la dejó fría, el corazón retumbándole en los oídos. NO! Después de esta especie de interludio, incluso con sus desavenencias, sus discusiones, sus recuerdos amargos… iba a quedar todo en un 'vale, lo cojo, los dos fuimos unos idiotas, adiós, muy buenas'? Akane dirigió la mirada al suelo, incapaz por el momento de asumirlo.

Ranma, por su lado, perseguía unas ideas muy a tono con las de Akane, siguiendo la misma vía hasta una conclusión similar. Se restregó la mano por los ojos, cansado.

'Por qué será que cada vez que me la tropiezo acabo teniendo problemas?'

Siempre había pensado que era él el imán para el caos, pero conforme meditaba la cuestión, más parecía que era Akane la que atraía los rayos.

Solo que le golpeaban a él.

'No seamos injustos, Akane también ha recibido unos cuantos relámpagos…'

Sí, y no se los envidiaba en lo más mínimo. Y, francamente, estaba cansado de actuar de pararrayos…

'Tampoco es que le hayas servido siempre de escudo'

No? Cuántas veces se había puesto delante de todo tipo de amenazas, reales o percibidas?

'No lo dirás por el otro día'

Ciertamente, la conciencia no tiene misericordia. Aún tenían que aclarar un poco la atmósfera por aquel numerito, visto que los últimos siete años estaban más o menos aireados.

"Deberíamos hablar".

Akane lo miró de reojo y frunció los labios. No se había equivocado.

"Cuando quieras" dijo con una calma que no sentía. Quizá si lo dejaba hablar conseguiría ordenar sus ideas, explicar su postura, hacer algo…

Los dos se mantuvieron sentados pero orientando las sillas un poco para quedar casi enfrentados, Akane erguida, con los puños apretados, pero intentando parecer relajada y despreocupada. Ranma con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, miraba al suelo. Pasaron algunos segundos. Akane se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, tapándose la cara parcialmente con la mano. Cada momento que pasaba aumentaba su nerviosismo. Ranma, mientras tanto, seguía con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo, luego sus manos. Torció la cabeza a un lado, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo. También estaba nervioso. Eso la consoló un poco.

"Y bien?" le urgió. No podía soportarlo más, mejor tenerlo en el aire que dilatar la agonía.

"Lo siento, esto de las charlas se me da muy mal. Hay… tantas cosas por en medio, no sé por cuál empezar" – bufó, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

"Bueno, escoge una, parece que vamos a pasar un rato aquí en la estación. No creo que tengamos nada mejor que hacer." Desde luego, ayudaría a hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido.

"Akane… lo siento. Shuhan es… bueno, no era mi intención meterte en mis líos. Supongo que no es suficiente con decirle que me deje en paz..."

"Bueno –lo interrumpió-, tal y como yo lo veo, la chica está un poco mal de la chaveta, no? No veo que sea culpa tuya lo que ha pasado…"

"Que no…? Akane, te ha atacado con una espada, ha montado un pifostio para colgarme a mí un sambenito, casi te mato porque la muy cabrona cambió la espada…"

"Ranma, la clave es que ha sido ella la que ha realizado esas acciones, no tú. Salvo que tengas algo que decirme a ese respecto."

Tampoco lo creía tan poco deportivo como para cambiar una espada y luego montar el cirio en el estudio. Lo recordaba como un poco teatral a veces, pero no tanto.

"Sí, ya, pero por qué lo ha hecho? Porque tiene una fijación conmigo y en lugar de lidiar con ello, la he dejado estar sin hacer nada y… se ha descontrolado todo…"

"Ranma, de lo único que te puedo culpar es de portarte como un capullo hasta lo de la pelea. Ya está. Yo también estaba allí. Podía haberme callado o mandarte a la mierda. Fui yo la que te desafió. Yo. Vale? No es tan difícil de entender."

"Akane, si la espada hubiera estado afilada, podría haberte matado. Cadaver. Fiambre. Lo coges?"

"Bueno, pero no te parece romántico morir a manos de la persona que amas?" intentó bromear. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la discusión.

"Akane... no hay nada de romántico en la muerte."

"Y por qué estamos haciendo esta película entonces? De qué trata, si no?"

"No lo sé... por dinero? Esto es ficción. La realidad es un poco diferente..."

"La realidad es lo que vivimos ahora y lo que pasó hace dos días. No es hora de que dejemos eso atrás? Podías haberme matado, pero el caso es que sigo aquí. En lugar de ahogarte en ese pozo de autoinculpación, por qué no te alegras simplemente de que esté viva? Y si me vas a decir que no te alegras... -le puso un dedo en la boca, silenciándolo- en fin, mejor…"

"Joder, Akane! No te vayas al otro extremo. Por supuesto que me alegro. Me alegré simplemente de verte el primer día. Casi me da algo cuando me enteré que en realidad no estabas casada, ni… ni te imaginas lo que me pasó por la cabeza cuando estábamos bailando la otra noche. Es… es que… esto es demasiado. Estos líos… parecía todo tan divertido cuando estábamos en el instituto…"

"Es igual de divertido que ahora, maldita sea! Cuántas veces intentaron Shampoo o Kodachi quitarme de en medio? Y no me digas que Shuhan es más peligrosa que cualquiera de ellas, porque tú sabes muy bien que no es verdad. Esto… esto que ha hecho es una travesura de niño de guardería comparado con lo que solíamos pasar…"

"Sí, pero ya no estamos en el instituto, somos adultos o eso se supone. Hay… otras maneras de lidiar con problemas como Shuhan, maldita sea, en Estados Unidos lo he aprendido a la fuerza. Y vengo aquí y hago lo mismo de siempre, ignorar los problemas, a ver si desaparecen por sí solos. Mira dónde hemos acabado" replicó, dando un puñetazo en la pared, frustrado.

"Ranma, no eres el único que ha metido la pata aquí. Desde que llegué, he estado andando de puntillas en torno a ti, en lugar de dar la cara y hablar contigo. Tenemos casi un mes de rodaje a nuestras espaldas. Cuántas veces te he dirigido la palabra para hablar de algo que no fuera exclusivamente el trabajo? El día que vino Kenji, eso es todo. Yo también evito los problemas, todos lo hacemos en mayor o menor medida…"

"Y eso debería consolarme? –sacudió la cabeza-. No me vale. No, tengo que hacerme responsable de lo que hago."

"Bien, vale. Qué es lo que has hecho, entonces?" le preguntó Akane, sarcástica.

"Actuar como un gilipollas."

"No te lo voy a discutir."

"Ponerte en peligro tontamente."

"Por qué?"

"Por ignorar a Shuhan y no ver que era una amenaza."

"No, no estoy de acuerdo. Le has dado tú las espadas?"

"No, pero…"

"Las has comprado? –continuó, poniéndole la mano en la boca e impidiendo que la interrumpiera-. Le has ayudado a escogerlas? Le has ayudado a llevarlas al set? Le has dado la idea siquiera? Un curso rápido de manejo? No – contestó ella misma-. Todo eso son acciones que ha decidido y llevado a cabo ella por sí sola. Por qué insistes en echarte una soga al cuello?"

"Porque… me siento responsable. Por ti."

"Por mí o de mí?" inquirió Akane, escéptica.

"No es lo mismo?"

"No. No puedes ser responsable de mí, ya no soy una niña a la que tengas que proteger. Soy una adulta y soy capaz de resolver mis problemas – Ranma resopló, incrédulo-. O al menos intentarlo. También soy capaz de pedir ayuda. Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Ayúdame a aclarar esto. Cuál es el problema?"

Ranma dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Esto era lo último que esperaba, una Akane racional. Casi empezaba a echar de menos el martillo.

"Akane, casi te mato. Sí- la interrumpió, haciendo un gesto de 'alto' con la mano-, ya sé que me repito, pero… recuerdas Ryugenzawa?"

Cómo no iba a recordarlo? Fue la primera vez que reconoció que Ranma era su prometido. Para sí misma y para los demás. Se limitó a asentir.

"En aquel momento me prometí que si alguien tenía que caer, sería yo. Da igual que fuera Shuhan la que pusiera una espada en mi mano. No puedo ignorar todos los golpes que te he propinado. Tan sólo la patada en el hombro te podía haber lesionado."

"Y qué? Practico artes marciales. Conozco el riesgo. Mucho mejor que cuando estábamos en el instituto, cuando todos me teníais entre algodones. He recibido golpes peores y me he recuperado. No creas que no me halaga que te preocupes por mí, pero me halaga mucho más que me tomes en serio. Prefiero haberme jugado el cuello y por lo menos aclarar las cosas entre nosotros a que nada de esto hubiera pasado..."

"Estás mal de la azotea. Es esta tu idea de una relación sana?"

"Visto quiénes son mi familia, mi familia adoptiva, mis amigos, tú… no sabría lo que es una relación sana ni aunque me pegara una patada en el culo."

A su pesar, Ranma se echó a reír.

"Eres la caña…" sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

"Y bien?" insistió Akane.

"Y bien qué?"

Akane respiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de fuerza.

"Qué hay de esta relación? Es una relación sana? Disfuncional? –se detuvo, indecisa y algo temblorosa-. Laboral?"

Ranma miró al frente, distante.

"Laboral" dijo al cabo de un rato, exhalando suavemente. Akane volvió la cabeza a un lado, evitándolo. Repliegue de velas en marcha.

"Akane… lo siento. Yo… -se mordió los labios- ya no tenemos 17 años. Yo ya no soy el Ranma que conocías. Y después de lo que me has contado, tampoco te reconozco. Necesito… tiempo para digerir todo esto."

Akane apretó los labios, concentrándose para evitar el llanto. No era el momento más apropiado.

"Akane…?" porfió Ranma. Ser adulto… no era nada fácil.

"No te preocupes. Estaba pensando si llevo bicarbonato en el bolso- giró la cabeza para mirarlo rápidamente, dedicándole una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos-, pero no, no llevo."

Ranma hizo una mueca que de lejos quizá podría confundirse con una sonrisa. La puerta se abrió.

"Disculpen por hacerlos esperar. La burocracia, ya saben. Vamos a la sala de interrogatorios. Me acompaña, señorita? Señor Saotome, espero que no tenga inconveniente en esperar en otra sala. Creo que no llevará mucho tiempo."

"En absoluto, agente."

El detective la precedió hasta una sala cercana a su despacho. Akane dirigió una mirada rápida a su entorno. Qué curioso. No había cristal en la sala, nada de dobles espejos, pues. Con todo, no tenía duda de que la conversación sería grabada. Esperaba que hubieran olvidado poner una grabadora en el despacho donde habían estado, aunque… no habían dicho nada que pudiera perjudicarles. Lo mejor sería decir la verdad. Al menos, una parte de ella.

El agente tomó asiento y le indicó a Akane que hiciera lo mismo.

"Bien, señorita Tanaka, espero que se haya recuperado de su ordalía."

"De mi qué…? Ah, sí, bueno, la verdad es que fue más cansancio que otra cosa. Bueno, la patada en el hombro también hizo su papelito… ah, asumo que ha visto el video de la pelea…"

"Sí, no se preocupe, estoy al tanto. Y la herida del cuello?"

"Oh – se tocó la zona, aún llevaba una tirita-. No ha sido nada, apenas un arañazo. Mala suerte, simplemente."

"Se lo toma usted muy a la ligera. Una espada lanzada de esa manera y tan cerca del cuello… El señor Saotome ciertamente parecía muy implicado en la lucha…"

"No, en absoluto. Estoy acostumbrada al manejo de espadas. Mi padre es un maestro de kendo. He recibido algún que otro corte durante los entrenamientos…"

"Por curiosidad, qué nivel tiene usted?"

"Quinto dan."

"Impresionante."

"Gracias. En respuesta a su pregunta sobre Ranma, admito que lanzar la espada fue una estupidez por su parte, aunque yo diría que su intención era desarmarme o bien despistarme, es una maniobra suya muy común, sólo que no está tan familiarizado como yo en el manejo de espadas. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Es mal perdedor, pero dudo que realmente quisiera hacerme daño."

"Pero aún así admitirá que parecía… cómo decirlo? Cabreado."

"Sí, estuvimos discutiendo antes de empezar con el ensayo. Hemos tenido alguna que otra trifulca estos días, hay un ambiente muy tenso en el rodaje, con eso de que el coreógrafo nos haya dejado tirados. Nada nuevo, la verdad, siempre hemos tenido una relación tempestuosa."

"Oh, en serio? Qué tipo de relación?"

Akane siseó, bajando la mirada. Qué hacer, qué hacer… De nuevo, decir la verdad le pareció la mejor política.

"Dígame, inspector, se mantiene en Hong Kong la costumbre de los matrimonios concertados?"

El inspector asintió, con gesto de empezar a entender el trasfondo del asunto.

"A pesar de ser un parangón de modernidad comparado con China, sí, en muchas familias se mantiene la costumbre, aunque a veces los padres son permisivos con los deseos de los hijos."

"Entiendo. Bien, Ranma y yo estábamos prometidos por un acuerdo entre nuestros padres. Ninguno de nosotros estábamos cómodos con este arreglo, sobre todo yo y al final rompí el compromiso. Simplemente, cogí mis cosas y me largué. No he vuelto a ver a Ranma desde hace… siete años, más o menos. No esperaba verlo aquí, desde luego."

"No sabía quién participaba en el rodaje?"

"No, mi agente- se detuvo en seco. Nabiki! Desgraciada bruja manipuladora! Y ni siquiera se había acordado de ella en todo este tiempo. Tendría que tener unas palabras con ella. Y quizá la palma de su mano llevara la conversación-. Mi agente me dijo que eso era lo de menos, lo importante era darme a conocer, en fin, esos rollos publicitarios."

"Diría usted que se separaron de malas maneras?"

"Bueno, lo dejé plantado en el altar. Mientras estuve en la clínica…cómo se llamaba? Yang, Yung, algo así, creo, estuvimos hablando y, en fin, estaba un poco molesto por eso."

"Lo suficiente como para que el señor Saotome intentara matarla?"

"Hombre, si quisiera hacerme daño, ducho mucho que lo llevara a cabo en un lugar con tantos testigos, no? Entiendo que la pelea se nos fuera de las manos…"

"Precisamente. Me temo que la gentes se engaña mucho leyendo novelas o con las películas, y piensa que los asesinos son siempre fríos y calculadores… Le sorprendería saber la cantidad de crímenes que se cometen en el calor del momento."

"No crea, lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo, yo le rompí el brazo a un compañero del dojo porque estaba cabreada y no pude controlarme, pero Ranma… tiene un control sobre sí mismo impresionante. Ha sido una cuestión de mala pata..."

"Ha pensado usted que quizá esté proyectando su versión para explicar los hechos?"

"No, no lo creo, conozco bien a Ranma…"

"Querrá decir que lo conocía bien. Usted misma ha dicho que no se han visto en 7 años. La gente cambia mucho en ese tiempo."

"No en lo más básico."

"Entiendo. Por cierto, es usted consciente de que Ranma estaba usando una espada con filo?"

Akane respiró con la boca, abriendo los ojos como platos. Dejó pasar un par de segundos, mirando al detective a la cara.

"Perdone, qué?" A veces resultaba útil ser actriz, siempre que una no cayera en la exageración.

"Veo que no está al tanto de lo sucedido…"

"Cómo podría estarlo? He estado todo este tiempo en una clínica, en manos de un abuelete. Sólo pensaba en recuperarme del dolor del hombro y el cansancio."

"Ya veo. El señor Saotome estuvo en todo momento presente durante su tratamiento?"

"Sí, pasamos buena parte del tiempo hablando, salvo cuando estaba recibiendo algún masaje. Bueno, y cuando dormía." No parecía muy sensato explicar que había dormido en sus brazos.

"Así que tuvo oportunidad de salir del local sin que usted lo supiera?"

"Emmm, sí, supongo que sí. Pero… en fin, qué tiene esto que ver con que Shuhan me atacara esta mañana?"

"La señorita Bao posee una espada idéntica a la que usó Ranma durante el rodaje, con filo, se trata de un juego de espadas gemelas, de un artesano bien conocido."

"Oh, bueno, supongo que es obvio: la debió cambiar ella."

"Obvio? No necesariamente. La señorita Bao ha declarado que compró las espadas a instancias de Ran…"

"Qué? –exclamó Akane, interrumpiéndolo, escandalizada-. Eso es absurdo! Por qué le pediría algo así?"

"Bueno, ambos comparten un pasado… interesante. Puede ser que el señor Saotome le hiciera algún tipo de promesa…"

"Está de coña? Se han pasado la mayor parte del rodaje la una persiguiendo y él esquivando y ahora le va a pedir como favor comprar una espada? Venga ya."

"Como le dije antes, está usted especulando sobre las motivaciones del señor Saotome…"

"No, no especulo, sé muy bien lo que he visto. He tenido tiempo de observar la interacción entre Shuhan y Ranma durante más de un mes y la indiferencia y el cansancio que le produce la maquilladora es real. Ranma no es tan buen actor. Y este tiempo en la clínica de… maldita sea, cómo se llama? Yun… hemos estado hablando…"

"Sí, ya lo ha mencionado antes. De qué han estado hablando exactamente?"

"Oh, bueno, de lo que hemos estado haciendo estos años y… aireando nuestros trapos sucios, aclarando… algunas cosas."

"Ya veo. Tengo entendido que el señor Saotome es conocido por su… sex appeal."

"No voy a negar que Ranma es atractivo, -su tono se fue haciendo más duro, empezaba a molestarle este tipejo- pero no soy de las que se mete en la cama con alguien por una cara bonita."

"Se sorprendería de saber lo que simpatizan las víctimas con sus atacantes con un poco de tiempo…"

"Ah, me está hablando del síndrome de Estocolmo? En ese caso, creo que tendría que hablar con un psiquiatra, no cree? Aún así, el problema que yo veo ha sido el asalto de esta mañana y éste tiene una responsable bien clara. Los accidentes en los rodajes son el pan de cada día, éste es uno más – había un detalle que se le había pasado por alto-. Además... imagino que en la grabación puede apreciarse. La espada que lanzó Ranma era la afilada?"

El detective Huang frunció el ceño, Akane sonrió mentalmente. Diana!

"Por lo que se aprecia en la grabación y en el análisis de la escena, no, se trataba de una de las espadas del maestro Xi" masculló, visiblemente malhumorado.

"Me está diciendo entonces que Ranma instó a Shuhan a comprar unas espadas para su uso y que luego lanzó una de las de atrezzo para atacarme? Qué chapucero, no?" comentó Akane, sarcástica.

"Como ya le he dicho antes, en el calor del momento puede ocurrir cualquier cosa…"

"Sí, veo que es una explicación muy conveniente para muchas cosas" le espetó.

"Señorita Tanaka, no estamos en Japón. Cuide su tono conmigo" le adivirtió el detective.

"Lo lamento, detective Huang – respondió, amonestada, inclinando la cabeza-. He dormido mal y estoy muy cansada. Acepte mis disculpas."

"No hay problema. Podemos descansar unos minutos."

"Le estaría muy agradecida." Dioses, qué desagradable resultaba ir besándole los pies a energúmenos como éste.

"Por favor, acompáñeme al despacho, me gustaría hablar con el señor Saotome."

Akane asintió levemente, siguiéndolo por el pasillo. Joder, vaya mierda de día que estaba resultando. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Ranma se volvió para mirarlos, aparentemente curioso.

"Es su turno, señor Saotome. Por favor, señorita Tanaka, permanezca aquí, esto podría llevarnos un tiempo."

"No hay problema " respondió ésta, resignada, sentándose en una silla y cruzando las piernas.

El detective caminó con pasos mesurados hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Ranma lo siguió, tranquilo. Llevaba ya un buen rato con el 'alma de hielo' en marcha. El corto tiempo que había durado el interrogatorio de Akane lo había desequilibrado un poco, pero recuperó con facilidad el estado de calma total.

"Siéntese, señor Saotome- indicó con un gesto displicente-. Nos encontramos ante un problema grave."

"En serio? –inquirió Ranma, impávido -. Creía que se trataba de un caso fácil. No es la primera vez que una chica despechada se presenta en mi apartamento e intenta darme una lección. O a una de mis acompañantes."

"Bueno, es ciertamente curioso que la señorita Bao se presentara justo cuando ustedes acababan de llegar a su apartamento, si no he entendido mal la situación."

"No, no ha entendido mal. Apenas llevábamos allí unos minutos. Hemos ido allí directamente desde la clínica del maestro Yun…"

"Me permite preguntarle por qué? Si no recuerdo mal, la señorita Tanaka ha tenido que dirigirse a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa. Hubiera sido más correcto por su parte dirigirse a su casa."

"Akane… perdón, la señorita Tanaka no parecía muy preocupada por ese punto esta mañana, tan sólo quería desayunar y conozco algunos locales muy buenos en el entorno de mi edificio, le había prometido invitar."

"Qué deferencia por su parte. Me podría facilitar, por favor, la dirección de la clínica donde han estado?"

"Por supuesto. Hong Deng Lou, 532, Qian Hua Xi Da Jie. Está en la parte trasera del edificio…" unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

"Disculpe, detective Huang. Tiene una visita, viene de parte del comisionado Xiu."

"Del comisionado…?" respondió el agente, perplejo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. "Por favor, espere aquí. No tardaré mucho."

"Le espera en el despacho del comisionado, en la planta..." continuó el administrativo.

"Sí, gracias – le cortó, tajante-. Ya sé dónde está."

Se dirigió a la planta superior a zancadas. Maldita sea! Ahora que estaba encarrilando el caso y poniendo nerviosos a los productores y a todos los implicados… qué tripa se le había roto al comisionado ahora? El puto vejestorio se le estaba atragantando, con sus aires de colonialista pasado de antipolillas. Se zarandeó mentalmente, no era cuestión de parecer molesto, debía mantenerse impasible. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces. La voz que contestó era femenina, lo cual lo sacudió un poco.

"Adelante, señor Huang."

"Buenas tardes... señorita…? Comisionado" saludó con la cabeza a su superior.

"Siéntese, Huang."

"Señorita Tendo. Buenas tardes. Disculpe que le interrumpa en su trabajo pero después de hablar con el comisionado Xiu, he creído que esta entrevista era ineludible. Estoy segura de que usted lo verá así también."

"Si me pone usted al corriente podré juzgarlo convenientemente."

"Por supuesto. Está relacionado con un caso que ha caído en sus manos recientemente, el del accidente en el rodaje de 'Tianqi'."

"Oh, yo no lo llamaría accidente. Hay un par de espadas reales de por medio y una bonita historia que daría para rodar un culebrón…"

"Estoy segura de que en otras circunstancias sería así y quizá lo considere en el futuro como una sugerencia, pero en este momento y como productora me preocupa que siga adelante este proyecto."

Huang sonrió para sí. Los tenía donde los quería, Xiu apenas importaba

"Me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Recibimos una llamada y al estar implicada un arma blanca tipificada como peligrosa, no podemos dejar la investigación de lado."

"No pongo en duda su código penal, lo que pongo en duda es cómo se ha llevado a cabo esta investigación…"

"Pone en duda mi profesionalidad?" De qué iba la tipa esta? Incluso Xiu estaba al corriente de sus estadísticas de arrestos y resolución de casos. Tenía las espaldas bien cubiertas.

"Disculpe, señorita Tendo, permítame continuar a mí. Detective Huang, no ponemos en duda su profesionalidad, de lo que dudamos es de su imparcialidad. La señorita Tendo me ha hecho ver que en los últimos 6 años, incluso antes de llegar a su puesto actual usted parecía mostrar un interés un tanto morboso por los rodajes…"

"De qué me está hablando?"-preguntó, alerta, mirando de reojo al comisionado.

"Mi tiempo es muy valioso, comisionado Xiu. Podría ir usted al grano, por favor?" le apresuró Nabiki, consciente de los circunloquios a los que eran tan aficionados los chinos.

"De acuerdo, entiendo la urgencia: Huang, tenemos pruebas de que ha estado usted haciendo chantaje a varios estudios, pequeños sobre todo, inflando casos contra ellos, y obtenido importantes prebendas de varios casos."

"Eso es una calumnia!" gritó, airado.

"Oh, me temo que no, señor Huang – replicó Nabiki, mordaz-. Debería ser usted más cuidadoso con sus transacciones. He seguido su pista desde Hong Kong a Tailandia y Singapur…"

"Bah, eso no es más que un montón de patrañas…- indicó, con un gesto despectivo-. Va a creer a esta civil? Usted sabe bien que me dejo el pellejo en mi trabajo."

"Soy consciente de ello y francamente, hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por usted, pero he tenido tiempo de examinar las pruebas. La señorita Tendo ha presentado unas evidencias muy convincentes. Le he llamado a mi despacho para evitar un escándalo. En estos momentos, hay otros tres agentes detenidos aunque la investigación aún no se ha cerrado. Tendrá que permanecer en mi despacho unas horas, hasta que mi equipo finalice la operación. Queda usted relevado de su puesto."

"Señor, tenga en cuenta mis años de servicio…" imploró, levantándose de la silla y apoyándose en la mesa, un tanto incrédulo de ver cómo se había dado la vuelta la tortilla.

"Los estoy teniendo en cuenta, Huang. Por eso está usted en mi despacho y no en el sótano en una celda. Por favor, siéntese. Señorita Tendo, le estoy muy agradecido por esta información. Ha hecho usted bien en presentarse en persona."

"Sí, me parecía lo más adecuado. Soy consciente de los problemas que entraña una cadena de mando- repuso, serena, la mirada fija en el ex-detective Huang-. Con todo, espero que la situación en el estudio se aclare pronto. Si el examen de la escena del crimen ya ha finalizado, creo que ya va siendo hora de que mi equipo pueda continuar su trabajo, no cree?"

"No habrá ningún problema. He estado revisando la documentación del caso…"

"Han registrado mi despacho y mis archivos?" exclamó Huang, ultrajado.

"Por supuesto. Tiene usted algo que declarar? Ya sabe que colaborar puede reducir levemente su estancia en la cárcel –respondió el comisionado, el mentón apoyado sobre las manos, el dedo índice de ambas manos apoyado apenas sobre los labios-. En todo caso, es documentación que debe estar disponible para cualquier policía del nivel adecuado. Estará de acuerdo en que ése es mi caso –el gesto de duda en las facciones del ex–detective no se le pasó por alto-. Además, contaba con una orden judicial si le sirve de consuelo. La justicia puede moverse muy rápido cuando cuenta con la información apropiada –se volvió, para seguir hablando con Nabiki-. Como le decía, señorita Tendo, he estado revisando la documentación, estoy de acuerdo en que la presión sobre los miembros de su equipo ha sido inusitadamente alta y mañana mismo podrán continuar con su trabajo. En cualquier caso, ninguno de ellos puede abandonar la isla hasta que finalice la investigación inicial. Como le ha dicho el detective Huang, hay dos armas blancas de por medio. Me temo que el señor Saotome tendrá que visitar de nuevo la comisaría."

"No creo que eso suponga un problema, estoy segura de que colaborará plenamente con usted. Todos estamos muy interesados en cerrar este asunto lo antes posible. No necesito insistir en la necesidad de discreción. Un accidente de estas características podría suponer publicidad negativa que no deseamos en absoluto."

"Haremos lo posible, señorita Tendo, pero va a ser difícil controlar las filtraciones. Hay varios puntos débiles, empezando por su equipo."

"Soy consciente de ello, comisionado Xiu, pero gracias por recordármelo. Aquí tiene una copia en disco y otra en pen-drive de toda la documentación en mi poder. Estaré aquí unas horas más antes de volver a Los Ángeles. Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme, estaré en el Sheraton, habitación 891 - le entregó una tarjeta-. Buenas tardes, caballeros."

Nabiki inclinó la cabeza, saludando al comisionado y salió, los pasos medidos y sin prisas. Caminó al mismo ritmo hasta el ascensor, pero una vez dentro se dejó caer contra la pared, respirando profundamente y soltando el aire despacio. Se estaba haciendo vieja para estas lides. Maldita la hora en que había decidido ponerse al frente de la productora, era un quebradero de cabeza detrás de otro! Pensar que se habían ido a Hong Kong a rodar porque salía más barato, sin haberse molestado en mirar un poco más de cerca la contabilidad. Taponar las fugas de capital le había llevado meses de investigación. Gracias que Daisuke había resultado ser un hacker extraordinario. Después sólo era cuestión de tirar de agenda y conseguir una entrevista con un alto cargo en la comisaría.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja. Se bajó un poco el ala del sombrero y se caló las gafas de sol. Sabía que Ranma y Akane andaban por la comisaría y no tenía ninguna intención de tropezárselos.

Aún.

Llamó a un taxi y se montó, indicando la dirección del hotel. Necesitaba una buena cena y unas horas de descanso. Además, Chen y Ling tenían muchas cosas que contarle.

**_en la comisaría_**

Akane se sirvió un poco de agua caliente de un termo colectivo y cogió un sobre de té, dirigiéndose de nuevo al despacho del detective. El día estaba resultando demasiado largo y agotador, sobre todo después de dos días de vaguear y… 'mejor no pensar en ello' se dijo. Tenía que procesar demasiada información y no se veía capacitada para ello. Y éste tampoco era el ambiente adecuado, en una comisaría de policía pendiente de una investigación un tanto caricaturesca y… sola. Después de más de dos días con Ranma como única compañía, verse aislada en el despacho le resultaba inusualmente duro.

'Síndrome de Estocolmo, quizá el capullo ése no andaba tan desencaminado.' Resopló, exasperada. Quería… hablar con Ranma? Irse a casa? Después de esa conversación tan ridícula se sentía sin fuerzas, como una persona que ha recibido una respuesta que no quiere oír. Escurrió los dedos entre el pelo, jugando con la trenza.

Knock knock. Una chica abrió la puerta.

"Disculpe, señorita…?"

"Tanaka. Me necesitan para algo?"

"Oh, no, tranquila. Me envía el comisionado Xiu con sus excusas. Ha habido algunos cambios en la dirección de la investigación y el detective Huang ya no se encarga del caso. Si lo desea, puede usted volver a su casa, pero por favor, indíqueme algún modo de ponernos en contacto con usted, por si tenemos que contar son su testimonio."

"Por supuesto, aquí tiene mi número de teléfono. Entonces, puedo irme?"

"Sí, sin ningún problema."

"Sabe si Ran… el señor Saotome sigue aquí?"

"Acabo de avisarle de lo mismo, está en el pasillo, si desea usted reunirse con él."

"Sí, gracias. Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes."

Akane siguió a la chica a la salida del despacho, cambiando luego de rumbo al divisar a Ranma. Éste estaba detenido en el pasillo, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. No parecía muy contento.

"Ranma, han terminado muy pronto contigo, me han dicho que el tal Huang ya no se encarga del caso."

"Sí, algo me han comentado – frunció el cejo, extrañado-. Tengo que admitir que no me gusta nada, es un cambio muy repentino. No me hace ni pizca de gracia."

"Qué desconfiado!" bromeó, un tanto desmayada. El Ranma que ella conocía casi siempre pecaba de ingenuo…

"Llevo mucho tiempo tratando con los chinos. No les gustan los cambios bruscos. Ha tenido que pasar algo muy gordo…"

"No tiene por qué ser algo malo para nosotros, no?"

"Creo que me reservaré mi opinión, tratar con la policía china no es moco de pavo. En fin, tarde o temprano sabremos algo. Salgamos de aquí."

Akane sonrió, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Ranma mantenía su humor sombrío y Akane empezó a contagiarse, sobre todo cuando vio que apenas podía arrancarle alguna palabra. Era esto el 'adiós, muy buenas'? Salió del ascensor sin mirar si la seguía y avanzó hacia la puerta, respirando apresuradamente. Bajó los escalones hasta el nivel de la calle y se detuvo. Unos pasos firmes se detuvieron a su lado. Lo miró de reojo.

"Vas a casa?" le preguntó Ranma, en un tono neutro.

"Sí, me gustaría comer y descansar un poco sin muchos sobresaltos" 'más o menos como hemos estado haciendo estos días' pensó para sí. Ranma levantó un poco la mano, haciendo un gesto de stop a un taxi. Le abrió la puerta. Akane montó y mantuvo la puerta abierta. "No te apetece venir? Sólo para hablar."

Ranma la miró a los ojos y Akane sintió cómo se le subía el corazón a la garganta.

"Akane…no, no puedo. Tengo… mucho en que pensar."

Akane intentó tragar saliva, sin mucho éxito. Miró fútilmente cómo Ranma cerraba la puerta del taxi. Su semblante hablaba a la velocidad de la luz, cruzado por mil expresiones, pero la última la dejó sin aliento.

Lástima.

Giró la cabeza, incapaz de mantener la mirada. Susurró la dirección de su piso y se limitó a examinar detenidamente la tapicería del asiento del conductor.

Una vez llegada a su edificio, lo miró de arriba abajo, se mordió los labios y entró, subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras. Una vez abierta la puerta, dejó caer el bolso, cerrando de una patada y dirigiéndose a lo que pasaba por una ventana en aquel cuchitril, dando varias vueltas en torno a la mesa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Repasó lo acontecido en las últimas horas. Pensar en lo demás… era demasiado. De pronto se acordó de algo.

Nabiki!

"Nabiki, cuando te tenga delante, te voy a matar y te voy a picar tan fino que no van a encontrar ni un átomo tuyo."

Cogió el bolso y sacó el móvil.

"Vamos, Nabiki, coge el jodido teléfono…" maldijo, golpeando la pared con el puño mientras oía las señales de la línea. Finalmente, alguien lo cogió.

"Sí?"

"Nabiki?"

"Akane? No esperaba que me llamaras. Hay algún problema?" Nabiki intentó disimular su alarma. Había sido un riesgo acercarse a la comisaría estando sus dos energúmenos favoritos allí metidos, pero estaba segura de que no la habían visto.

"No… llamaba… sólo quería preguntarte una cosa…"

"Directa al grano, eh? Bueno, supongo que las conferencias al extranjero son largas como para molestarte en preguntar qué tal estoy. Ha pasado algo en el rodaje?"

"Corta el rollo, Nabiki –respiró hondo-. Lo sabías desde el principio, verdad?"

"Saber el qué? No creo que ignores que no adivino el pensamiento."

"Lo sabías desde el mismo principio. Que Ranma iba a estar en la película. Y aún así me metiste en este lío…"

"Moi? Por quién me tomas, Akane?"

"Por la hija de nuestro padre. Es evidente que el gen de casamentero se transmite a la descendencia. Nunca hubiera pensado que lo heredaras tú"

"No tengo muy claro de qué me estás hablando. Pero aunque yo tuviera algo que ver con que estés trabajando con Ranma, crees realmente que es algo malo? Tarde o temprano tenías que enterrar algunos fantasmas. Cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor. Además, tengo entendido que el rodaje empezó hace más de un mes. Por qué me llamas justo ahora?" Había conseguido devolver la pelota y poner a Akane en un brete, quizá pudiera hacerla revelar algo.

Akane suspiró con fuerza, apretando el teléfono entre sus manos.

"Probablemente tienes razón. En fin, te dejo. Tengo que pensar sobre algunas cosas. Hasta luego."

"Yo también te quiero, hermanita." Vaya, no había funcionado. O las cosas iban muy bien o muy mal. A ver si la cena resultaba más aclaradora, el teléfono no transmitía la misma información que una buena sesión de cotilleo en persona.

"Estoy segura de ello" contestó Akane, la voz empapada de sarcasmo.

Colgó el teléfono, dejándose caer en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas en un principio, para luego estirar una pierna y apoyar la espalda contra el sillón, las manos sobre la rodilla flexionada. Un pinchazo de dolor en el hombro izquierdo le hizo cerrar los ojos, acariciándose la zona con la mano contraria, comprobando que el simple calor parecía hacer retroceder la sensación. No pudo evitar recordar las manos de Ranma sobre los hombros. Y sus labios. Una gran exhalación seguida de un suspiro se abrieron paso en su boca, mientras los párpados intentaban controlar la riada que se aproximaba.

Miró hacia la ventana, parpadeando varias veces, en busca de un poco de luz. Pero aquel no era el apartamento de Ranma. No había luz directa, tan sólo un patio de vecinos estrecho, oscuro, ruidoso y pestilente. Apretó los labios. Antes… de los últimos tres días apenas si había reparado en dónde vivía. Al fin y al cabo, había estado en sitios mucho peores. Pero entonces… entonces había tenido un objetivo. Y ahora… no tenía claro si seguía teniendo algún sueño.

Así que era esto. La gran derrota. Tenía suficiente deportividad como para aceptarla? Dar la mano al vencedor y partir sin resentimientos, sin una lágrima?

'No creo que tenga derecho siquiera a llorar'.

Empezó a llover.


End file.
